


Le Miroir de Peut-Être

by darkrogue-traductions (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 15 ans déjà que j'ai commencé à traduire cette histoire, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, C'est parfois traduit littéralement mais je laisse tel quel, Drama, Gen, Imported, M/M, Midnight Blue n'a pas mis son site à jour depuis 2010, Slash, TRADUCTION, importé parce que je supprime mon compte livejournal et que le chapitre 16 n'est pas sur ff.net, pas la peine de me demander la suite
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 231,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue-traductions
Summary: A 28 ans, le mage de guerre Harry retrouve son corps de 16 ans... (slash)Classification Mature pour impardonnables et situations sombresTraductionPublié pour la première fois du 19/07/2002 au 07/03/2007Maintenant complété avec le dernier chapitre "hors séquence"





	1. Le Miroir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mirror of Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888873) by Midnight Blue [archived by [ISF_Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISF_Archivist/pseuds/ISF_Archivist)]. 



> (Je laisse le disclaimer d'origine)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, or anything associated with it. I'm not making any money from this story, and I don't intend to. I'm writing it purely for the satisfaction of it, and because several people warned me that there would be dire consequences if I didn't finish it. The resemblance of any character to an actual person is completely accidental. Please don't sue -- I don't own enough to make it worth your while.
> 
> Note : c'est une histoire Harry / Severus (slash) - et tandis que leur rapport est aussi accompagné par un plan, de l'action et du drame, si vous objectez sérieusement une objection aux relations homosexuelles - ou à cette union particulière - alors ne lisez pas l'histoire! 
> 
> url d'origine : http://www.greyblue.net/MidnightBlue/story.php?storyid=2

 

"Vraiment, Cornélius," dit Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'École de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard, "Je ne trouve pas _cela_ un 'jouet' approprié à l'utilisation par nos élèves." Le Ministre de la Magie, jovial, dirigea son regard vers l'autre côté de la Grande Salle de l'école, où plusieurs élèves se relayaient devant un large miroir, auto-portant. Chacun d'entre eux entrait dans une légère transe pendant quelques instants avant de tituber d'un pas en arrière et de partir à toute vitesse en riant - partis observer ou interférer avec le moment futur dont ils venaient d'être témoins.

"Quoi ? Ah, bah, Albus - où est le mal ? Cela leur montre seulement quelques minutes dans leur avenir immédiat - rien de stupéfiant lors d'un bal de fin d'année, j'en suis sûr !" Et, en effet, pendant les deux heures précédant l'arrivée du Directeur, le miroir n'avait pas été grand chose de plus qu'une nouveauté et n'avait pas montré le plus petit signe d'être dangereux. Il avait même fait naître un jeu somme quoi unique parmi les élèves, où chaque personne qui regardait dans le miroir cherchait immédiatement à perturber ou à mettre en valeur une chose qu'elle ait vu.

C'étaient surtout des conversations - où quelques élèves parlaient et un autre (qui venait de regarder dans le miroir) se glissait derrière eux et mimait leurs commentaires, finissant leurs phrases ou devançant ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de dire. De temps en temps, c'était des actions - et les jumeaux Weasley, maintenant dans leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard, passaient des moments difficiles à cause de cela, avec plusieurs de leurs plaisanteries se retournant contre eux, jusqu'à ce que - dégoûtés- ils aient abandonné leurs blagues habituelles et se soient tournés vers le miroir pour le reste du divertissement de leur soirée.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils de nouveau. "Cela peut _avoir l'air_ inoffensif Cornelius, mais j'ai eu quelques surprises assez désagréables venant de miroirs divers au cours des années. J'ai souvent trouvé que mieux vaut prévenir que guérir - en particulier avec les miroirs qui sont aussi complètement inconnus. D'où avez-vous dit qu'il venait ?"

"De juste ici en Grande-Bretagne mon cher vieux," répondit fièrement Cornelius. "Déterré dans quelque château en ruine là-bas en Angleterre, que les moldus allaient fouiller. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps, en plus. Vous ne _croiriez_ pas certain des artefacts magiques qu'ils ont trouvés - ça l'aurait pas fait du tout que des moldus les aient ramassés pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes avec eux." Il re-regarda le miroir et fit un geste vers celui-ci avec sa boisson. "Du bon travail solide et anglais ce miroir, Albus."

Dumbledore étudia les bords dorés d'ornement du cadre du miroir et les beaux moulages complexes de sa structure. "Hmmm", il réfléchit, avant d'ajouter finalement, "je doute sincèrement que _ce_ miroir - si finement ouvré - ait été créé pour le seul but de distraire des enfants." Il se tourna vers Cornelius Fudge et ajouta avec un air très sérieux, "j'ai peur de devoir insister, Cornelius, pour que vous l'enleviez immédiatement."

"Oh, allez, Albus," protesta le ministre, " vous n'êtes sûrement pas sérieux- hé, regardez là - même Harry Potter va essayer!"

Et en effet, comme Dumbledore se tournait, avec un sentiment d'effroi au creux de son estomac, un élève de cinquième année enthousiaste du nom de Ron Weasley traînait son ami le meilleur vers le miroir...

\----Oo00oo----

"Oh, _allez_ , Harry !" cajola Ron, "c'est super! Vraiment! Tout ce que tu vois est ce qui va arriver dans quelques minutes - c'est très amusant! C'est la _toute_ _première_ fois que j'ai été capable d'attraper Fred et George à leur propre jeu! Essaye juste une fois- si tu n'aimes pas cela après, alors tu n'es pas obligé de recommencer."

"Il ne _devrait_ pas y être obligé la première fois," dit Hermione Granger de l'autre côté. "Personne ne devrait être forcé de faire des choses qu'ils ne veulent pas faire - particulièrement des choses aussi ridiculement gamines."

"Ouais," dit Ron d'un ton rogue, "et je remarque que _tu_ n'as pas essayé non plus - alors j'estime que tu ne peux pas vraiment en parler, ni en bien ni en mal." Quant à Harry il réussit finalement à glisser un mot, "Ça va, Ron!" Et il se libéra d'une secousse de la main avec laquelle Ron l'avait traîné. "Je... Je vais essayer - mais rien qu'une fois! D'accord ?"

"Super!" Ron était emballé. "Tu verras... tu vas adorer ça!" Et il entraîna Harry vers la fin de la queue de ceux qui attendaient pour utiliser le miroir. "Ouais, si tu le dis..." consentit Harry - tout pour que Ron arrête d'en parler. Tandis qu'ils attendaient le tour de Harry, Hermione chuchota à celui-ci, "Tu n'es pas vraiment obligé, si tu ne veux pas, Harry."

"Je sais 'Mione," répondit-il d'une voix basse, "je... cela ne me dérange pas, vraiment. C'est juste que - après le Miroir du Rised - et je sais que c'était il y des années maintenant, mais... et bien, des gens sont devenus _fous_ devant cette chose et Dumbledore y a caché la Pierre du Philosophe et... et bien, je sais pô..."

"Tu as eu quelques mauvaises expériences," dit Hermione sciemment.

"Pas _mauvaises_ , exactement..."

"Allez-vous arrêter de chuchoter tous les deux?" interrompit Ron avec humeur. "Écoutez, même les _premières_ années ont tous essayé, d'accord ? Le Ministre de la Magie lui-même l'a apporté ici! Il ne l'aurait pas fait si c'était dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione et Harry le regardèrent juste.

"Oh, par l'enfer," murmura Ron. "D'accord, c'est un idiot, mais pas les aurors qui travaillent pour lui, n'est-ce pas? Ils ne l'auraient pas laissé hors de leur vue si c'était dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? Recherche sur les armes et tout, non?"

"Et bien, je suppose..." acquiesça Harry à contrecoeur. Hermione semblait en douter, mais ne dit rien.

"De toute façon," continua Ron, "c'est ton tour maintenant, Harry. Jette juste un coup d'oeil rapide..." et Ron le poussa en avant.

\----Oo00oo----

Plus tard, Albus Dumbledore se demanda s'il avait en fait eu un moment de vraie clairvoyance. Mais étant donné le manque de précision de l'effroi lent qui le consumait, il pensa plutôt que cela avait plus à faire avec le fait que c'était _Harry Potter_ , qu'avec le développement spontané de quelque capacité prophétique chez un homme de son âge. Après tout, Harry avait une histoire très... impressionnante... de choses peu communes et inattendues lui arrivant.

Comme Albus observait - incapable de détourner - Ron poussa Harry vers le miroir. Presque au ralenti, le Directeur vit Harry se tourner, une main s'étendant pour ajuster ses lunettes, lorsqu'il leva ses yeux...

... Et fut tiré physiquement dans la surface luisante du miroir.

\----Oo00oo----

"Harry!" crièrent Hermione et Ron à l'unisson. Ensemble ils accoururent au miroir, cherchant quelque signe de leur meilleur ami. Mais il n'y avait rien. La surface du miroir était devenue opaque. Maintenant il montrait seulement un éclat gris indéterminé avec des remous curieusement lents qui se tordaient lentement juste au-dessous de la surface.

Les hurlements et appels excités derrière eux se calmèrent graduellement comme plusieurs enseignants se précipitaient et ordonnaient à tous de reculer et de rester calmes. Lorsque le Ministre Fudge et Dumbledore atteignirent le miroir, il y avait un cercle de curieux fasciné regardant d'un air hébété toute cette excitation. Le directeur se racla simplement la gorge et un chemin respectueux fut ouvert pour lui.

Debout près du miroir, Hermione et Ron semblaient à la fois craintifs et pleins d'espoir comme le Directeur s'approchait.

"Alors maintenant," dit-il en s'adressant aux deux cinquièmes années, "j'ai vu ce qui est arrivé, mais d'une distance considérable. Un d'entre vous pourrait-il s'il vous plaît me raconter la séquence des événements de votre point de vue?"

"Monsieur!" laissa échapper Ron, "Nous n'avons rien fait ! Je veux dire, Harry... l'a juste regardé. Il n'avait pas même sorti sa baguette !"

"Êtes-vous complètement sûr de cela, M. Weasley ?" dit une voix cynique de leur gauche. "Personnellement, je trouve beaucoup plus probable que M. Potter ait de nouveau décidé qu'il devait être le centre d'attention et - comme d'habitude - s'est fait dépasser par les évènements."

Le commentaire dédaigneux du professeur Severus Rogue causa un cri outragé d'Hermione faisant appel directement au Directeur, "Monsieur! Ce n'est pas vrai!"

Albus regarda par-dessus ses lunettes le Professeur de Potion. "J'ai peur, Severus," dit-il, "de devoir être d'accord avec M. Weasley et Mlle Granger dans ce cas. J'observais moi-même d'à travers la pièce et n'ai vu aucune baguette dans la main de M. Potter."

"Il aurait pu la cacher de la vue des autres, Directeur," suggéra Rogue.

"Oh, Severus!" Professeur Minerva McGonagall ajouta sa voix à la discussion. "Soyez sensé. Quelle raison le jeune Harry pourrait-il avoir de désirer être tiré dans un miroir ? Et même s'il _avait_ une raison, suggérez- vous sérieusement qu'un étudiant de cinquième année soit capable de jeter cette sorte de sortilège ? Et bien, sans étude et sans préparation, je doute même que Merlin lui-même ait pu jeter un tel sort - et _personne_ ne savait que le Ministre Fudge apportait cette... chose, ici ce soir."

Un regard aigre de Rogue indiqua que Professeur McGonagall avait entièrement raison.

"Tout à fait vrai, Minerva," acquiesça Dumbledore, "et, comme nous avons maintenant reconnu qu'il était très peu probable que M. Potter délibérément causé cela, voyons si nous pouvons découvrir une façon de le récupérer de là où il est parti, où que ce soit."

Dumbledore et McGonagall étudièrent le miroir de près. Albus interrogea aussi Cornelius Fudge minutieusement. Cependant, c'était avec une grande bonté qu'il ne dit pas de manière très délibérée ' je vous l'avais dit ' au Ministre de la Magie affolé. M. Fudge lui-même avait des visions des titres de la Gazette du Sorcier du lendemain proclamant "Le Ministre fait disparaître le Survivant!" Et "Miroir Maudit au Bal de Fin d'année!" Les aurors avaient-ils donné le feu vert pour que le miroir soit exposé en public ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, chaque enseignant présent au bal avait inspecté le miroir à son tour. Ils avaient tous examiné sa surface grise inexpressive et tous parcouru le cadre de leurs baguettes et de leurs mains, cherchant n'importe quel indice ou signe de ce qui aurait pu arriver. Même Rogue avait fait une inspection approfondie.

" _Il_ ne veut pas qu'Harry revienne," chuchota Ron à Hermione. "Je parie qu'il pense que cela le fera avoir l'air plus intelligent que les autres s'il peut comprendre," En réponse, elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Finalement cependant, même Rogue dut admettre la défaite. Dumbledore avait déjà commencé à essayer de convaincre Fudge qu'il était essentiel pour lui de demander aux aurors et aux sorciers archéologues _n'importe quelle_ information ou étude qu'ils auraient pu acquérir concernant le miroir. Le Ministre, cependant, bafouillait et essayait de retarder la participation de qui que ce soit d'extérieur à l'école.

Ron - qui ne pouvait pas arrêter de se blâmer d'avoir fait regarder Harry dans miroir - s'approcha silencieusement de la directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, "Professeur McGonagall ?" Elle se retourna et regarda l'adolescent inquiet. "Vont... vont-ils pouvoir ramener Harry ?" Minerva sourit.

"Bien sûr que oui, M. Weasley. Cela peut juste leur prendre un peu de tem-"

"Professeur!" hurlèrent plusieurs élèves.

Chaque enseignant présent se tourna vers le miroir, juste à temps pour voir les remous lents devenir violents et rapides. Soudainement, la surface grise pulsa vers l'extérieur en une explosion silencieuse. Tous sautèrent en arrière et plusieurs personnes couvrirent leurs yeux et visages, attendant le pire. Mais quand le pire n'arriva pas, les bras furent prudemment baissés et ils furent salués par la vue d'Harry Potter indemne - baguette en main - titubant légèrement en place, exactement où il avait été debout plus de vingt minutes auparavant.

"Harry!" hurla Hermione et elle était sur le point de courir pour l'étreindre quand la main de Dumbledore barra son chemin. "Attendez tous quelques instants s'il vous plaît!" ordonna le Directeur d'une voix forte qui ne tolérait aucun argument. Au son de la voix de Dumbledore, Harry leva les yeux, son regard légèrement dans le vague. Il sembla confus un instant.

"Albus ?" Demanda-t-il faiblement. Plusieurs personnes clignèrent des yeux de surprise.

Depuis quand les élèves de cinquième année de quinze ans appelaient-ils le Directeur de Poudlard par son prénom ? Mais avant qu'un Dumbledore également étonné puisse répondre, le professeur Rogue intervint pour donner une réprimande sévère au jeune homme. Ce misérable garçon la méritait entièrement pour avoir perturbé le bal, angoissant à la fois les élèves et les professeurs, faisant l'idiot avec de la magie dont il ne savait rien et pour l'insolence absolue d'appeler le directeur par son prénom...

Cependant il n'alla pas plus loin que "M. Potter, j'enlève _cinquante_ points à-" quand Harry tourna sur place si rapidement que la bouche du Professeur se referma d'un coup sec et que l'aîné recula inconsciemment d'une moitié de pas.

Le visage d'Harry était un mélange de désespoir, d'espoir et d'étonnement total comme il regardait Severus Rogue droit dans les yeux. L'intensité de ce regard fit presque tomber le Maître de Potions - un homme de plus de deux fois l'âge de Harry- à la renverse en public.

"Severus... ?" souffla Harry - de l'émotion crue en bordant le son. Professeur Rogue n'avait jamais auparavant entendu dire son nom d'une telle manière - et il ne pouvait pas dire quelle combinaison étrange d'émotions l'avait causée. Inopinément, les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent comme si quelque révélation ahurissante l'avait frappé. Il se tourna en tourbillonnant de nouveau, avec la même vitesse remarquable qu'il avait employée auparavant et aperçut le miroir. Un regard de colère et de haine totale et passa sur son visage, et il leva sa baguette et provoqua la destruction absolue de l'objet devant lui.

"Destructus Pyro Absolutum," fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Il ne hurla pas. Il ne chuchota pas. Ce fut dit d'une voix parfaitement calme qui réussit néanmoins à résonner dans la pièce comme un tambour énorme - se répercutant incroyablement bas au-dessous des conversations chuchotées du fond. Cela résonna profondément dans les os de chaque personne présente et fit trembler plusieurs personnes devant le pouvoir impliqué derrière les mots. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il y eut un moment de silence absolu. Alors des tessons de verre éclatèrent de la surface du miroir. Ils atteignirent une distance de légèrement plus de soixante centimètres, avant d'arrêter puis de renverser leur vol - se précipitant en arrière pour découper le cadre de bois antique qui les avait une fois contenus. Et partout où le verre coupait, le cadre brûlait. Et brûlait.

En quelques secondes, le miroir entier fut réduit à de simples débris sur le plancher et il était évident que dans quelques minutes, ces restes ne seraient rien de plus que de la cendre noire, fumante. Déjà, de petites taches minuscules de suie dérivaient vers le haut sur l'air chauffé.

Le silence choqué dans la Grande Salle rendit simple le fait d'entendre les mots hachés de d'Harry - " Bon débarras espèce de maudit tas de merde."

... Puis il tomba mollement sur le sol - inconscient, avec sa baguette encore crispée férocement dans sa main droite.

\----Oo00oo----

Harry se réveilla au parfum bien trop familier d'une installation médicale. Un sens profondément enraciné de prudence lui permit de ne montrer aucun signe extérieur de son retour à la conscience. Ses yeux toujours fermés, et la respiration lente et régulière, il écouta soigneusement cherchant tout indice qui lui dirait où il était et qui était dans le voisinage. Il entendit des voix, mais elles étaient assourdies - éloignées - et il présuma que les locuteurs étaient dans une autre pièce. Mais ces voix - elles appartenaient à... ! De choc, les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent à toute volée. Albus! Il pouvait entendre la voix d'Albus! Mais... Albus était... mort n'est-ce pas ?

"... moi, Cornelius," disait la voix d'Albus, "mais comme le miroir a maintenant été détruit, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de plus à être fait à son propos. Mais bien sûr, si les aurors sont toujours inquiets, ils sont plus que bienvenus pour venir balayer ce qu'il en reste."

Il y eut une réponse de quelqu'un que Harry supposa être Cornelius Fudge - cet idiot empoté qui avait autrefois été Ministre de la Magie. Mais Harry ne suivait plus la conversation. Ses pensées étaient fixées sur les paroles d'Albus à propos d'un miroir...

"Le miroir..." chuchota-t-il. Celui qu'il avait détruit. Celui dans lequel il avait vécu plus d'une douzaine d'années de sa vie - une vie qui n'était pas vraiment arrivée. Tout ce dont il se rappelait - tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé - n'était maintenant rien de plus qu'un avenir potentiel qui avait été basé sur la réalité du moment où il était entré dans le miroir.

Des équations complexes de probabilité magique tissées dans le miroir lui avaient fait éprouver un avenir possible qu'elles avaient créé. C'était une vie qui _aurait pu_ arriver - ou qui pouvait encore arriver. Et Harry déglutit. Il se souvenait du miroir - Hermione avait... ou _aurait_... fait des recherches dessus. Son nom avait été traduit comme "le Miroir de Peut-être".

Le même miroir qui avait ramené un homme de vingt-huit ans dans le corps d'un garçon de quinze ans.

"Mais Albus," s'interposa la voix d'une femme dans les pensées d'Harry, "et si le miroir avait laissé le garçon avec quelque sorte d'effets secondaires... ?" Oh. La voix de Minerva. S'inquiétant pour lui. Harry sourit faiblement.

"Une excellente question, Minerva. Bien, Pompom ?"

"Rien que je puisse détecter, Directeur." répondit madame Pomfresh. "Du choc, je pense et certainement de l'épuisement, mais je n'ai rien pu trouver de plus."

"Mais le _sortilège_ ," protesta Minerva, "il était si puissant - aucun élève de cinquième année ne devrait être capable de faire quelque chose comme ça..."

La voix d'Albus répondit, "Oh Minerva... si protectrice envers lui ?" Harry pouvait presque entendre le sourire sur le visage d'Albus. "Vous savez que cela pourrait facilement avoir été une charge unique d'énergie - simplement un résultat de l'expulsion du miroir. De tels dispositifs ont souvent cet effet, vous savez."

"Mais _tant_ d'énergie, Albus ?" vint la protestation.

"Comment pouvons-nous savoir avant qu'il ne se réveille ?" contra Albus. "Certainement, s'il y _a_ des effets secondaires, nous ne les découvrirons pas jusqu'à ce moment là, au moins." Il y eut une pause. "Bien que, s'il a subi un choc assez sévère, ou si le sort sur le miroir était vraiment trop puissant pour lui, alors il pourrait ne pas être capable de nous dire beaucoup. L'esprit ne se rappelle pas souvent des choses s'il ne le souhaite vraiment pas."

// Je devrais être chanceux... // pensa Harry douloureusement.

"Pour le moment," continua Albus, "je ne pense pas nous puissions accomplir quoi que ce soit de plus ce soir et les esprits fatigués fournissent rarement de réponses utiles. Harry se repose confortablement et n'est dans aucun danger immédiat. Je vais me coucher, pour ma part."

Il y eut un murmure général - certains de protestation, certains d'accord. Il semblait y avoir une ou deux personnes présentes qui n'avaient pas parlé auparavant et Harry augmenta distraitement son évaluation du nombre de gens dans l'autre pièce. Le murmure s'évanouit comme ils partaient, leurs voix diminuant avec la distance. Harry ferma les yeux et simula le sommeil - attendant la vérification de dernière minute que Pompom ferait inévitablement. C'était son habitude, il le savait, chaque fois qu'elle prenait soin d'un patient.

Elle vint et s'en alla et il l'écouta s'installer à son bureau dans la pièce suivante. Elle resterait assise à le surveiller avec vigilance quelques heures et puis un autre viendrait et prendrait la relève. Mais il y aurait toujours quelqu'un tout près jusqu'à ce que Pompom soit sure que son patient n'en ait plus besoin. Pompom était comme cela - toujours compatissante et dévouée.

Au cours des années, elle lui avait... ou plutôt aurait... sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Il avait confiance en ses compétences de médicomage.

Mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance... faire confiance à n'importe lequel d'entre eux... quant à la vérité de ce qui lui était arrivé ?

\----Oo00oo----

Faisant attention de ne pas soupirer ou changer sa respiration, Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda fixement la pièce obscurcie de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Tellement semblable... et pourtant si différente. C'était familier... mais non. Treize ans avaient fait des changements mineurs dans le décor, dans les ingrédients de potions et l'équipement. Ce qu'il voyait maintenant semblait légèrement... antique... mais pas étranger.

Laissant son regard se voiler légèrement, Harry tourna ses pensées vers l'intérieur et considéra sa situation. Devait-il dire à quelqu'un ce qui lui était arrivé ? Leur dire qui - et ce que - il était maintenant ?

//Non// pensa-t-il. //Même si je leur prouve, leurs subconscients me considèreront et me verront comme un garçon de quinze ans - un enfant. Bien que... Albus puisse être capable de l'accepter... puisse réellement croire cela assez profondément pour me traiter comme un adulte.//

Albus avait toujours été un homme remarquable - unique dans sa compréhension de l'humanité et de la magie. Sa perte avait été un coup dévastateur pour les forces de la lumière. Un coup qu'Harry - avec sa connaissance de l'avenir possible et treize ans supplémentaires d'étude et d'expérience derrière lui - pouvait vraiment espérer prévenir.

Et la pensée l'abasourdit soudainement - il pouvait _changer_ les choses!

Ce dont il se souvenait était épouvantable - terrible - une guerre qu'ils avaient finalement gagnée, mais à un coût épouvantable de chacun des deux côtés. Mais maintenant... maintenant c'était seulement des possibilités... des probabilités. S'il pouvait _changer_ cela - l'empêcher, ou même le modifier juste assez...

//Par l'enfer// pensa-t-il //c'est _déjà_ changé. Ce que je suis maintenant l'a changé.// et il se rendit compte que les changements pourraient seulement devenir plus grands. Avec chaque minute passant, la réalité divergeait de la possibilité qu'il avait vécu à l'intérieur du miroir. _Cette_ réalité avait été basée sur qui il avait été _avant_ qu'il n'y soit entré. Dans le monde irréel se souvenait-il, le miroir avait continué à exister pendant de nombreuses années, bien que sa surface ait pris une teinte neutre de nuance grise. Et pourtant, dans le monde _réel_ , Harry avait employé un sort qu'il ne devait pas connaître - ou ne pas être capable d'utiliser - et l'avait déjà détruit.

//Je peux sauver Albus...// pensa Harry joyeusement. //Et Sev '... je peux sauver Sev '... et je ne serai pas un tel imbécile cette fois et je ne _le_ laisserai pas être un tel imbécile.// la pensée fit faire à Harry une halte brusque. Une des raisons principales de la sottise de Severus avait été la différence de leurs âges. Professeur Severus Rogue aurait actuellement... il dut réfléchir un instant - 34 ans - plus de deux fois l'âge du corps d'Harry. Et ce corps avait encore seulement 15 ans... //Damnation// gronda Harry silencieusement. Et ensuite... //Oh, merde - quel est l'age légal de consentement pour des garçons dans l'Angleterre des Sorciers// Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir si c'était 16 ou 18. //Par l'enfer, je n'ai pas eu _besoin_ de m'en inquiéter depuis au moins dix ans// Est-ce que Sev ' pourrait l'accepter tel qu'il semblait maintenant ? ... peu probable.

À moins qu'il ne puisse forcer Sev ' à regarder à travers du corps du jeune homme et voir l'esprit adulte à l'intérieur, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance. Il savait aussi que, à part Dumbledore - qui pourrait ou non être capable de l'accepter - aucun des autres adultes à l'école ne serait capable de voir plus loin que le visage du jeune homme. Et Harry ne serait pas capable de le supporter... les voir se rappeler continuellement qu'il était un homme de vingt-huit ans dans le corps d'un adolescent. Les voir faire l'erreur de le traiter comme un enfant et devoir ensuite leur rappeler qu'il ne l'était pas - ou du moins... devoir leur rappeler jusqu'au jour il ferait une faute leur imprimerait dans l'esprit sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il ne serait jamais plus le garçon innocent aux capacités moyenne en magie qu'ils avaient autrefois connu.

Et il y _avait_ un autre problème et assez sévère avec cela. Il était dangereux maintenant. Ses instincts et réactions avaient été aiguisés par presque une décennie de batailles et de combat. Si une des plaisanteries de Fred ou de George Weasley le surprenait - ou pire, si quelqu'un essayait en fait de _lui_ jouer quelque tour - il pourrait facilement tuer un de ces enfants vulnérables.

Cette pensée était profondément inquiétante.

//Et en ce qui concerne les autres gens// Il réfléchit. //Je suis un danger même pour les sorciers et sorcières adultes.// Cela n'avait pas été un problème dans le miroir - chacun avait su là exactement ce qu'il était et s'était comporté en conséquence.

Utilisant une approche logique et impartiale - apprise par nécessité pour tenir ses émotions éloignées - Harry raisonna rigoureusement et soigneusement. //1. Je suis dangereux. Aucun moyen d'éviter _cela_ \- j'ai _dû_ devenir dangereux pour simplement survivre... et aider d'autres à survivre. 2. Je pourrais accidentellement blesser - ou tuer même - n'importe quelle sorcière ou sorcier qui réussirait à me surprendre. Donc, je dois les convaincre d'être prudent quand je suis alentour - et cela inclut la population magique entière, pas seulement ici à Poudlard. 3. Ils seront seulement prudents s'ils croient vraiment que je suis dangereux. 4. Personne ne croira qu'un élève de quinze ans est _si_ dangereux, ce qui me mène à... 5. J'ai besoin que les gens me voient comme l'homme de vingt-huit ans que je suis vraiment, et 6. Je ne peux pas rester à Poudlard - du moins pas comme élève.//

Maintenant _voilà_ de quoi s'occuper à penser. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme élève - mais en tant qu'enseignant ? Encore mieux, que dire du poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Tous les Dieux savaient qu'il n'y avait personne qui connaissait mieux ce sujet que lui. Même l'élite des aurors de ce temps n'aurait pas la moitié de son expérience ou de ses compétences. Encore mieux, Dumbledore avait toujours des difficultés à remplir la position - c'était donc très possible et il pourrait se présenter pour le poste sans prendre la place d'un autre. Et bien, à part pour Sev ' qui l'avait toujours voulue...

Mais, Harry connaissait Sev ' mieux que lui-même. Le Maître de Potions ne serait jamais _heureux_ au poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et celui-ci _conviendrait_ au but de Harry en tout point.

Mais il ne pouvait pas demander le poste en tant que Harry Potter, ou que quelqu'un de quinze ans. Harry Potter devait donc disparaître, de préférence sans causer trop d'inquiétude aux gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille, ce qui incluait définitivement Sev ', Albus, Ron et ' Mione, Sirius et Lupin, et bien sûr, Hagrid.

Il se demanda comment il allait contacter Sirius, mais se rendit alors compte que son parrain viendrait très certainement à Poudlard quand il découvrirait que 'Harry' n'était pas revenu pour la nouvelle année scolaire.

Et c'était une autre chose... il ne resterait absolument _pas_ avec les Dursleys cet été. Il avait trop à organiser pour être dérangé par ces moldus sans valeur désormais. Certainement, _ils_ se ficheraient pas mal de sa disparition. Mais il aurait besoin d'argent... Pourrait-il avoir accès à son compte à Gringott ? Albus avait la clef et Harry était en théorie toujours mineur...

Tant de détails... mais finalement cela ne lui avait pas pris si longtemps pour monter un plan grossier mais réalisable. Il ne se donna pas la peine de penser aux petits détails - la vie lui avait appris que les petits détails ne réchappaient presque jamais de leur confrontation avec la réalité - mais la forme globale du plan était solide et il y avait assez de flexibilité pour tenir compte de surprises.

Cela fait, Harry se laissa se détendre pour s'endormir et se retournant sur son côté, il murmura par réflexe un sort de proximité qui l'éveillerait si quelqu'un s'approchait.

\----Oo00oo----

Le matin suivant fut un choc pour le système de Harry. Le sort de proximité marcha exactement comme il le devait et le réveilla quand Pompom ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser passer le matin le soleil. Cependant, à partir de là, tout alla rapidement de mal en pis.

Plusieurs fois il dut se rappeler d'appeler Pompom 'Madame' ou ' Madame Pomfresh ' et pas 'Pompom'. Cependant, quand Albus et le Ministre Fudge arrivèrent, il avait finalement réussi à se mettre dans la mentalité correcte pour les appeler 'Professeur' ou 'Monsieur'.

Il resta religieusement fidèle à l'idée de Dumbledore qu'il pourrait ne pas se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé la nuit précédente. Mais l'expérience de la compréhension aiguë du Directeur lui avait appris qu'un simple ' je ne me souviens pas ' serait traité avec soupçon. Alors au lieu de cela, il reconnut se souvenir de quelques impressions à moitié oubliées de temps qui passait et la sensation d'un verre gris étrange s'appuyant contre lui. C'était assez pour avoir l'air honnête, mais pas assez pour éveiller les soupçons.

Il se trahit presque, cependant, la première fois que cet imbécile de Fudge l'appela 'Harry'. Pompom l'avait appelé 'Mon garçon' toute la matinée et Albus avait toujours eu le droit de l'appeler par son nom privé. Mais Fudge n'avait _aucun_ droit de le faire... ! Heureusement, Harry arriva à se contrôler avec seulement un léger rétrécissement de ses yeux. Il avait développé une expression soigneusement inexpressive depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle lui fasse défaut maintenant.

Brutalement, il se rappela que les gens d'ici et maintenant n'avaient jamais entendu le nom 'Ash' et n'avait pas idée de combien il était insultant d'utiliser son nom privé sans sa permission.

Après la première 'interrogation' du matin comme il la surnomma mentalement, il fut laissé avec l'impression qu'Albus savait que quelque chose n'allait pas tout à fait - mais le vieux sorcier prudent ne dit rien et permit à Harry de partir avec rien de plus d'un rappel d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh s'il se sentait ne serait-ce qu'un peu indisposé. Reconnaissant de cette clémence, Harry battit hâtivement en retraite.

Après cela, il retourna à la tour Gryffondor, s'émerveillant de se rappeler encore du chemin après toutes ces années et se demandant comment diable il allait faire face au fait que tous les _autres_ l'appellent 'Harry'. Tous sauf Sev ' en fait - il pensa qu'il pourrait juste s'effondrer et pleurer si Sev ' l'appelait quelque chose d'autre que 'Harry'. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de supporter "M. Potter" venant de Severus.

Heureusement, le bal de fin d'année _était_ vraiment à la fin de l'année scolaire. C'était aujourd'hui le jour dernier de classe et personne ne prendrait au sérieux ses leçons - pas même la plupart des enseignants. Il avait seulement à passer un jour simple en tant que cinquième année avant qu'ils ne partent tous pour l'été et Harry pourrait mettre son plan en action.

Malheureusement, le nombre de choses qu'il avait oublié à propos d'être un élève à Poudlard, le prit complètement par surprise. Et le fait qu'il puisse à peine se retenir de rester bouche bée devant Ron et Hermione n'aidait pas du tout - ils étaient si _jeunes_!

Mais il fut accepté de nouveau dans la salle commune des Gryffondors sans réserve et après qu'il ait réussi à convaincre ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il allait très bien et qu'il ne tenait vraiment _pas_ Ron responsable de ce qui était arrivé, il fut interrogé quelque temps encore par tous les autres présents - tous voulant savoir comment était l'intérieur du miroir et ce qu'il avait vu et comment il avait réussi à jeter un sort si effrayant.

De nouveau, Harry persévéra à parler de « mémoires vagues, mais rien de solide » et fut exceptionnellement reconnaissant quand 'Mione dit à tous de le laisser tranquille et l'entraîna ensuite prendre le petit déjeuner.

Le petit déjeuner lui-même était plein de pièges inattendus. Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'état actuel des équipes de Quidditch du monde - quelque chose qu'il avait apparemment su hier - et dû s'empêcher d'Appeler distraitement plusieurs tasses de café fort, noir pendant le repas. Hermione le regarda étrangement quand il choisit de prendre des oeufs pochés avec son petit déjeuner et il se rappela soudainement qu'il aimait seulement les oeufs brouillés quand il était enfant.

En somme, il réussit à y survivre - tout juste - mais comme Ron l'entraînait vers le premier cours de la journée, il avait seulement une pensée en tête - // Dieu, j'ai besoin d'un café... //

\----Oo00oo----

Heureusement, il n'avait pas de cours de potions aujourd'hui et n'aurait pas à faire face à Sev ' alors qu'il était encore si émotionnellement déséquilibré. Il avait aussi l'excuse commode de son 'incident' avec le miroir pour justifier quelques petites bévues. Cependant, il avait beaucoup de mal à réagir de la manière à laquelle les autres s'attendaient manifestement.

Prenez Drago Malfoy par exemple. L'adolescent était grossier et insultait Harry et les amis de Harry - mais la première fois que Harry le vit, tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était la douleur du souvenir de la mort de Drago et de la frustration quant à la stupidité des enfants qui pensaient qu'être dans des Maisons différentes justifiait leur comportement actuel.

Il utilisa la frustration pour appeler les réponses appropriées, mais c'étaient au mieux des insultes hésitantes et une fois que Drago fut parti, Harry sentit même un peu d'affection envers sa Némésis Serpentard.

Voir Drago rappela à Harry un vieux dicton - selon lequel quand vous êtes sans amis, le deuxième choix est un ennemi qui vous connaît bien. Quand Drago était mort, le jeune Mangemort avait été sans amis, mais son ennemi avait été là pour lui et Harry puisa un confort aigre-doux dans la connaissance qu'il n'avait pas laissé tomber Drago - et que, finalement, Drago ne lui avait pas fait défaut non plus.

Peut-être que cette fois, il serait capable de sauver aussi Drago.

Il essayerait certainement.

\----Oo00oo----

La journée n'était pas vraiment devenue plus facile. Les cours de sortilèges avec le Professeur Flitwick étaient ennuyeux - il n'y avait rien qu'il ne sache pas déjà et ne puisse pas faire à demi conscient avec un bras ensorcelé et un Mangemort à sa poursuite. Il dut en fait s'empêcher d'exécuter la leçon parfaitement quand il se rappela qu'il serait hors caractère pour lui d'y arriver si facilement.

Le cours de prédictions avec le Professeur Trelawney était hilarant. Même après plus de dix ans, il se rappelait toujours la fixation presque pathologique que cette femme avait sur sa mort. Il avait accepté il y a longtemps le fait qu'il allait mourir - à peu près au même moment où il s'était rendu compte que _tout le monde_ allait mourir et que personne - pas même Voldemort - ne pourrait toujours tromper la mort.

Mourir, s'était-il dit, était une partie naturelle de la vie et était un fait à combattre seulement quand il était infligé à ceux dont le temps n'était pas encore venu.

Quant aux prédictions de Trelawney, et bien... Harry avait simplement trop de choses à vivre pour envisager de mourir sous peu - ou d'une quelconque des manières mélodramatiques et improbables dont elle aimait discourir.

En somme, c'était tout simplement trop drôle.

Au déjeuner, il réussit à s'esquiver et à rendre visite à Hagrid. Le demi-géant bien aimé était un autre qui n'avait pas survécu pour voir le vingt-huitième anniversaire d'Harry. Mais à la différence de Drago, Harry n'avait pas été là quand il était mort.

Hagrid avait été le premier ami d'Harry dans le monde - à la fois sorcier et moldu. Avant lui, Dudley, le cousin de Harry s'était assuré que tous soient trop effrayés pour devenir l'ami de Harry. Pourtant après lui, étaient venu Ron et Hermione, la famille Weasley tout entière, Albus, son parrain Sirius, Remus et tant, tant d'autres - de toutes les conditions sociales et pas seulement des Gryffondors, ou même des gens de la même année que lui à l'école.

Mais Hagrid avait été le premier - et aurait toujours une place très spéciale dans le coeur de Harry.

"' Ello Harry!" appela l'énorme Garde-chasse comme Harry s'approchait. "Qu'est-c' que tu fais ' ici ? Pas de bêtises j 'espère ?"

"Ron et Hermione semblent-ils être avec moi ?" Harry rit.

Hagrid éclata de rire, "Ouais, comm' si t'avais b'soin de _ces deux là_ pour t'attirer des ennuis."

Harry expliqua qu'il était simplement venu lui rendre visite - ce qui plut extrêmement à Hagrid - et ensemble ils allèrent à l'intérieur prendre une tasse de thé. La demi-heure suivante fut passée à ne rien faire de plus que de causer de l'école et prendre plaisir de la compagnie de l'autre. Ce ne fut pas avant que Harry remarque qu'il devait partir bientôt, qu'il se rendit compte il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment faire.

"Hagrid ?" demanda-t-il lentement. "Il y a un peu de magie je voudrais faire pour toi - une... une sorte de sortilège que j'ai appris."

"Ah, ouais ?" demanda Hagrid, "Et tu veux me le montrer ? Cela doit être assez bon alors, hein ?"

"Et bien," répondit Harry, "ce n'est pas voyant ni quoi..."

"La magie la plus difficile ne l'est jamais, Harry." Et Harry fut soudainement frappé de combien Hagrid était parfois sage au-dessous d'une apparence agréable et empotée. "Qu'est-c' qu'tu veux que j' fasse ?"

Souriant, Harry répondit, "Rien, mon ami -... sois simplement _toi_ pour moi."

Hagrid le regarda étrangement, mais Harry avait déjà fermé les yeux. L'adulte Harry qui occupait le corps de l'adolescent concentra ses pensées vers l'intérieur, s'étendant pour atteindre cette magie spéciale dont même peu de gens étaient vraiment conscients. C'était la Magie du Coeur que Harry pratiquait maintenant - la magie qui était l'amour et la crainte et la joie et la douleur - toutes les émotions que les humains et les non-humains partageaient ensemble - et tout le pouvoir que ces émotions pouvaient produire.

Une telle puissance pouvait être sauvage ou douce, écrasante ou subtile. Elle ne pouvait jamais être contrôlée avec des sorts ou des sortes de magies ordinaires, mais seulement par son propre pouvoir - par l'émotion elle-même. Dans des moments de stress extrême, même les moldus pouvaient avoir accès à ce pouvoir - comme le démontraient les contes des mères moldues soulevant des arbres tombés sur leurs enfants blessés et d'autres 'miracles' apparents apportés par l'état émotionnel extrême des personnes impliquées. Mais peu dans le monde sorcier - hommes, elfes, gnomes ou autres - avaient jamais été capables de faire ce que Harry faisait maintenant...

...Car Harry atteignait _délibérément_ cette magie - l'appelait à lui, pas avec un besoin extrême ou une émotion intense, mais avec un amour doux et une amitié joyeuse, liée avec un sens profond de sa parenté pour l'homme assis de l'autre côté de la table en face de lui. Avec une précision délicate, il tissa ce sens de proximité dans son propre coeur et ensuite dans celui de Hagrid. Puis finalement, il relâcha la magie et ouvrit les yeux.

Hagrid cligna des yeux. Pendant un instant il avait senti... quelque chose. "Qu'est ce que tu as fait, Harry ?"

Harry sourit puis pensa à Hagrid et souhaita que Hagrid puisse se sentir combien Harry l'aimait. Hagrid inhala brusquement et cligna des yeux de surprise. "Qu..."

"C'est un sortilège spécial, Hagrid - seulement pour les amis que tu aimes le plus au monde. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de penser à ton ami et désirer qu'ils sachent ce que tu penses d'eux - et puis ça marche."

"Tu... alors, c'est ça que tu ressens... pour moi ?"

"Yup." Harry lui sourit avec impertinence. Hagrid considéra cela un instant, "Cela marche-t-il dans les deux sens ?"

"Oui." Lui dit Harry.

Hagrid ferma les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, Harry sentit une vague de chaleur et d'amitié, teintée d'une certaine quantité de crainte respectueuse. Hagrid ouvrit les yeux. "Ca a marché ?" Harry bondit et l'étreint.

Quelque peu embarrassé, mais heureux néanmoins, le Garde-chasse marmonna, "j' suppose que oui."

Ensuite, Harry pensa que maintenant, même s'il ne pouvait pas empêcher la mort de Hagrid, il pourrait toujours être _là_ si quoi que ce soit arrivait à son demi-géant favori. Cela avait, peut-être, été idiot de sa part de jeter un sort qu'Albus reconnaîtrait comme de la Magie du Coeur.

En effet, il n'y avait aucune autre sorte de magie que cela _puisse_ être. Si Albus découvrait cela avant que Harry soit parti sans incident le lendemain... et bien, il n'y aurait pas de départ _du tout._..

... Et bien sûr, Hagrid ne pouvait pas tenir un secret de sa vie.

Mais d'autre part, Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il ne voulait pas que ce secret particulier soit gardé - ou du moins, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit tenu plus d'un jour ou deux. Cela soulagerait considérablement les esprits de savoir que Hagrid avait quelque contact avec lui et pourrait répondre du fait qu'il était toujours vivant quelque part.

Donc ce fut avec un coeur beaucoup plus léger qu'il rejoignit Ron et Hermione - qui exigèrent immédiatement de savoir où il avait été - et ils allèrent à leur première classe de l'après-midi.

Cela s'avéra être la dernière classe de vol de l'année. Madame Bibine était un excellent instructeur et l'amour de voler de Harry n'avait pas changé ni diminué d'un brin au cours des années. Cependant - comme avec le cours de Sortilège - les techniques qu'elle apprenait étaient tout à fait littéralement un jeu d'enfant pour lui maintenant. Au moins... il avait _pensé_ qu'elles l'étaient, avant qu'il n'ait automatiquement essayé un mouvement qu'il avait fait mille fois auparavant, seulement pour voir son balai faire une embardée titubante sous lui. Ses réflexes vifs comme la foudre le sauvèrent d'une chute embarrassante, mais il dut quand même écouter patiemment Madame Bibine expliquer la manoeuvre simple encore et encore et _encore_.

Cela avait rendu son acte en tant que garçon de quinze ans plus crédible, mais il s'était inquiété de ce qui avait mal tourné pour le reste de la classe. Finalement, il comprit. Simplement dit, son vieil éclair de feu n'était aucunement aussi rapide ou sensible que le Cirrus 5 qu'il avait possédé douze ans plus tard, dans un avenir qui avait été basé sur des probabilités.

Ainsi, comme la conception de balai s'était améliorée, ainsi l'avaient ses réflexes et ses espérances. Maintenant, douze ans dans le passé (de son point de vue) son balai actuel ne pouvait simplement pas tenir le rythme. Ce fut une considération semblable qui le frappa sur la tête cette nuit là dans la salle de bains des garçons.

En enlevant ses robes, il se tournait négligemment vers les douches quand il s'aperçut brièvement dans un miroir. Il avait imaginé qu'il connaissait exactement ce à quoi son corps ressemblait à quinze ans - après tout, il l'avait certainement vu quand il _avait_ eu quinze ans - ce qui était... maintenant, supposa-t-il - ou il y a treize ans, selon comment on le voyait. Penser aux références de temps circulaires garantissait de lui donner mal à la tête, alors il l'ignora en faveur de l'étude son nouveau... ancien ? ... corps. Pour la plupart, ce qu'il avait imaginé était exactement ce qu'il voyait.

Tout ce qu'il s'attendait à voir était là - la forme de son visage plus jeune, le torse légèrement plus maigre, la hauteur qu'il attendait - il savait qu'il prendrait seulement un centimètre ou deux dans les quelques mois suivants et ensuite pas plus. À quinze ans, son corps était essentiellement fini, avec tous les changements que cela infligerait sur lui - quelques années de plus le verraient prendre une poitrine légèrement plus volumineuse, mais il tendrait toujours vers une taille svelte et une force plus souple, plutôt que de grands muscles.

C'était ce qu'il ne voyait _pas_ qui le choquait.

Ses cicatrices étaient parties. Et bien, à part celle sur son front bien sûr. Mais les autres... toutes disparues. Et ses tatouages - Dieu, il sentait leur perte comme un couteau dans son coeur. Il les avait fait faire - les deux - quand il avait finalement compris pourquoi le Choixpeau avait eu tant d'ennuis à se décider dans quelle Maison le mettre.

En l'honneur de la découverte d'une vérité profonde sur lui-même, Harry avait très soigneusement choisi et avait été dans l'équivalent sorcier d'un salon de tatouage moldu. Quand il en était ressorti, ses robes avaient couvert un lion de Gryffondor blasonné sur sa poitrine et un serpent de Serpentard se tordant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils avaient été ses compagnons constants pendant plus de huit ans.

Il voulait les ravoir.

C'était aussi le _manque_ de ce qu'il voyait qui lui rappelait si fortement le problème avec son balai. Quelque chose d'autre manquait à son corps - une partie intégrante, mais néanmoins moins tangible de l'homme qu'il était devenu.

À vingt-huit, il avait été - et vraisemblablement était toujours - un maître en plusieurs formes de corps à corps moldu. Il avait passé des heures à pratiquer les mouvements encore et encore - sachant que s'il merdait sur le champ de bataille, il pourrait finir mort - ou responsable de la mort de quelqu'un d'autre. Cette pratique - si répétitive et épuisante - avait fait se développer ses muscles de certaines façons. Ses bras et pieds s'étaient _habitués_ à certains mouvements - à des techniques particulières - et avaient effectué ces mouvements avec le bien-être d'un train roulant sur des rails bien fixés. C'était appelé 'mémoire des muscles '.

Et maintenant, comme les attentes il avait eu avec son balai, tout était parti.

L'idée le frappa soudainement qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de quoi son corps actuel était capable. Cela l'effraya quelque peu, mais il admit la crainte et fit une note mentale de corriger son ignorance aussitôt que possible. Maintenant cependant, n'était pas le moment et après une douche bien chaude, c'était un Harry Potter épuisé qui sourit et souhaita à Hermione et Ron une bonne nuit dans la salle commune, avant d'aller avec lassitude au lit - pour la dernière fois - dans la tour Gryffondor.

Couché là dans l'obscurité, Harry sentit la douleur de la deuxième perte de son enfance. Il savait que si tout allait bien, il verrait tous ses meilleurs amis - ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille - aussitôt que l'école commencerait l'année prochaine. Mais bien sûr, ils ne le reconnaîtraient pas et ce serait dur pour eux - ne sachant pas où il était et dur pour lui - de ne pas pouvoir leur dire. Pourtant en même temps, il était aussi bien satisfait. Il y avait tant de _potentiel_ dans le monde maintenant - tant qu'il pouvait faire pour les aider - pour les garder en sécurité autant que possible.

Mais surtout, il y avait le bonheur purement égoïste se faufilant dans son coeur - savoir que de ce bout de temps ci il avait des années devant lui à partager avec Severus Rogue.

Tout ce qu'il devait faire serait de convaincre Sev ' de l'aimer de nouveau

. ----Oo00oo----

Le jour suivant se leva brillant et gai, imitant le chahut heureux qu'était une école pleine d'étudiants rentrant chez eux pour l'été. Ron et Hermione étaient assis avec lui dans le Poudlard Express et promirent d'envoyer des tas de hiboux et d'abondantes 'rations de secours' dans le cas où Dudley suivrait toujours un régime et la tante de Harry obligerait de nouveau Harry à manger les mêmes repas que Dudley.

Harry ne pouvait pas faire la même promesse en retour, parce que son oncle et tante insistaient d'habitude pour que son hibou, Hedwige, soit enfermé tout l'été. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas non plus le promettre, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas être là de toute façon.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au quai 9 3/4.

Mme Weasley devait là prendre ses fils et sa fille Ginny, tandis que M. et Mme Granger lui sourirent avec bonté et Hermione l'étreint fermement avant de lui faire des signes d'au revoir. Les Dursleys n'étaient nulle part en vue.

//Ce ressemblerait bien à une chose que ces moldus feraient// pensa Harry de frustration. //C'est la seule fois où je _veux_ vraiment les voir, et ils choisissent aujourd'hui pour décider de m'abandonner. Par l'enfer//

Mme Weasley, bien sûr, refusait absolument de partir avant d'être certaine que son oncle ne s'était pas perdu parmi le reste des moldus - il y en avait tant dans la gare. Harry avait un soupçon furtif qu'elle était sur le point de le prendre à la maison avec ses propres fils, quand il découvrit son oncle Vernon essayant de se cacher derrière un pilier. Avec soulagement, il mena la maman de Ron jusqu'à son oncle, juste pour prouver qu'il n'y avait vraiment _pas_ besoin de le ramener au Terrier.

L'Oncle Vernon, bien sûr, fut grossier envers Mme Weasley et ne pouvait pas s'éloigner d'elle - et sa famille 'anormale' - assez vite à son goût. Il entraîna Harry et Harry le permit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue de toute personne qui semble vaguement magique. Le long de du chemin, Harry fut soumis au mécontentement de son oncle à le revoir, aussi bien qu'à la raison pour laquelle Vernon s'était caché derrière le pilier. Il semblait que - pour l'oncle Vernon du moins - tant qu'il pourrait dire qu'il était vraiment parti chercher Harry, alors il estimait que ce ne serait pas sa faute si Harry n'avait pas été là pour être pris. Vernon avait en réalité été sur le point de partir sans Harry, quand il avait été découvert - à son grand mécontentement.

Ils atteignirent la voiture rapidement et Harry reçu l'ordre habituel de ne rien toucher dans la nouvelle belle berline de Vernon, tandis que Harry empilait docilement ses affaires dans le coffre. Harry devenait chaleureusement malade de son oncle borné quand ils quittèrent la gare pour se diriger vers Privet drive. Il démolit son cerveau à essayer de trouver la raison pour laquelle il était resté avec son oncle pour si longtemps la dernière fois il avait eu cet âge. Assis silencieusement et laissant les mots haïssables passer sans le toucher, Harry attendit son heure jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent par plusieurs rues plus tranquilles.

Il avait besoin de sortir de la voiture avant qu'ils n'aient atteignent Privet drive parce qu'il savait que la maison de Dursley et celles des voisins alentour, avaient toutes une surabondance de sorts sur elles. Un lot était du Ministère de Magie - pour détecter n'importe quelle magie exécutée par des sorciers ou sorcières mineurs. Un autre lot était des aurors, espérant détecter la présence de Voldemort - ou même de quelques Mangemorts. Encore un autre lot était de Dumbledore, qui avait plus à faire avec sa protection qu'avec sa surveillance - mais servait de toute façon à cela aussi. Et un lot final avait été plus récemment rajouté par-dessus, par son parrain Sirius Black - de nouveau pour sa protection, mais aussi incidemment pour garder un oeil subtil sur lui.

Ainsi pour disparaître avec succès, Harry devait partir _après_ qu'ils sont partis de la gare, mais _avant_ qu'ils ne soient arrivés à Privet drive. D'où la raison pour laquelle il attendait un moment approprié - comme maintenant.

Harry releva brusquement la tête et proclama, "Oh, je suis malade... je crois... je crois que je vais vomir..."

L'Oncle Vernon ne pouvait pas arrêter le véhicule assez vite. "Sors! Sors de là, sale morveux - pas dans _ma_ voiture ça non!" Et ce fut alors, au milieu de la diatribe que Harry le pétrifia.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Dursley," dit Harry d'une voix parfaitement calme, "le sortilège passera dans un moment. Je dois juste te tenir hors de mon chemin quelques minutes." Alors il étendit le bras devant le visage maintenant transpirant de son oncle et dans la poche du manteau de l'homme. Avec une confiance suprême, Harry retira le portefeuille de Vernon et en vida l'argent. Il choisit soigneusement plusieurs billets, en tout un peu moins de quatre-vingts livres et puis remit le portefeuille en place.

Les yeux de Vernon étaient exorbités. "Non," répondit Harry aux roulements d'yeux protubérants, "Je ne te vole pas - quoique je doute que tu le voies de cette manière jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois remboursé... ce qui sera dans quelques jours, à propos." Il regarda le visage de Vernon et vit les yeux rouler d'incrédulité. "D'accord alors," ajouta Harry, "considère cela un petit prix payer pour te débarrasser de moi pour toujours." Les yeux le regardèrent soudainement avec espoir. "Oui, j'ai dit pour toujours - comme dans : je ne reviens pas et personne ne me ramènera. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'argent pour quelques jours pour commencer le reste de ma vie."

Les yeux semblaient soupçonneux. Harry rit, "Non - je ne parie pas ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Je ne perdrai pas ton argent et pour revenir en rampant dans une semaine - comme si tu voulais me reprendre de toute façon." Les yeux acquiescèrent. Harry soupira.

"Ecoute Dursley," dit-il après un moment, "Voila comment cela va se passer. Je prends ton argent et je pars. Tu ne sauras pas où je suis ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Quelques personnes viendront peut-être me chercher, mais dis leur juste ce qui est arrivé et ils partiront. Tu pourrais même voir quelques hiboux alentour, mais ils sauront que je ne suis pas là assez rapidement et _ils_ vous laisseront aussi tranquille."

"Penses-y, Dursley," sourit Harry, "Ne veux-tu pas que je parte ? Dieu sait que _je_ veux partir." Harry mit l'argent dans sa poche et commença à sortir de la voiture. Il s'arrêta un instant, avant d'ajouter, "Oh et à propos, s'il t'arrive d'avoir envie de te débarrasser d'un.. tu sais ... « d'étrangers » qui me demandent - tu peux leur dire que ' Ash ' sait où je suis." Alors Harry marcha vers l'arrière de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre par magie.

Il jeta un sort de réduction de taille, suivi d'un sort de réduction de poids et continua en bourrant tous ses biens de ce monde dans sa poche. Alors il ferma le coffre et alla récupérer Hedwige de sa cage sur le siège arrière. Il créa magiquement plusieurs feuilles de papier et saisit un stylo dans la boîte à gants, avant d'écrire une note pour Dumbledore :

_Cher Directeur,_

_Je quitte les Dursleys parce que je suis malade et fatigué d'être enfermé dans des placards, affamé et traité comme un elfe de maison. Je sais que c'est dangereux loin des protections magiques dont vous et le Ministère m'avez pourvu, mais croyez-moi s'il vous plaît quand je dis que je serai aussi bien protégé là où je vais. Je ne serai pas élève à Poudlard l'année prochaine, mais je vous promets que je serai bien instruit dans la magie quand vous me reverrez - en particulier dans les magies offensives et défensives. (Nous savons tous les deux que j'aurai besoin de celles-là, n'est-ce pas ?)_

_Je dois vous demander si vous pourriez s'il vous plaît vous occuper de Hedwige pour moi. Elle sait que je ne serai pas là si elle revient. J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème pour vous, mais ce l'est, j'aimerais que vous la donniez à une bonne famille s'il vous plaît. Je dois partir maintenant, comme le sort retenant mon oncle passera bientôt et je ne veux pas être là quand il le fera. Faites attention à vous et croyez-moi s'il vous plaît quand je dis que je fais cela de mon plein gré._

_Sincèrement vôtre,_

_Harry Potter._

_P.S. Hagrid sera capable de vous dire si vraiment je vais bien._

Harry se relut quelques fois, essayant de se décider s'il avait réussi à se faire avoir l'air d'un adolescent ou pas et puis décida au diable cela - c'était suffisant. Cela fait, il plia le papier et le donna à Hedwige. Elle était peu disposée à le quitter, mais il réussit finalement à la convaincre qu'elle ne _pouvait_ vraiment pas le suivre où il allait. Finalement elle partit et Harry espéra que Dumbledore prendrait bien soin d'elle, peu importe combien de temps ' Harry Potter ' devrait disparaître. Il voulait beaucoup la ravoir quand toute la dissimulation et les mensonges seraient finis.

Harry était sur le point de sortir de la voiture de son oncle pour la dernière fois, quand il jeta négligemment un coup d'oeil à son oncle Vernon - toujours pétrifié avec la bouche ouverte, en train de dire à Harry de ' Sortir! '. Un regard pensif passa sur le visage d'Harry. Les yeux de Vernon l'observèrent avec crainte.

"M. Dursley," commença Harry tranquillement, "considérant que vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé mourir de faim, ni enchaîné à un mur ou quelque chose du genre et dans la lumière du fait que - volontairement ou non - vous me prêtez de l'argent, je suppose que j'estime qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire." Les yeux de Vernon l'observaient étroitement.

"Je sais que vous aimez Dudley, bien que je ne sois pas convaincu que le sentiment est mutuel - il me semble trop égoïste, pour vraiment aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même." Harry fit une pause.

"De toute façon, je pense juste que vous devriez savoir - Dudley n'est pas 'solide', ni 'bien bâti', ni n'importe quel autre mensonge que vous vous êtes raconté. Il est gras." Les yeux se bombèrent de nouveau - cette fois d'indignation. Harry continua. "Il est si gras en fait, que toute cette graisse de baleine qu'il porte a commencé à mettre une tension sur son coeur. Si vous ne montrez pas un peu de fermeté pour le faire revenir à une taille convenable, il va avoir un infarctus massif et mourir avant d'atteindre son trentième anniversaire."

Les pupilles des yeux de Vernon se dilatèrent sous le choc. "Maintenant, je sais que vous pourriez vous dire que je ne suis pas médecin, ni infirmier, ni même qualifié en premiers secours, mais je _suis_ un sorcier," Harry agita ses doigts, mais les yeux de Vernon ne quittèrent jamais le visage de Harry, "... et nous avons les moyens de savoir ces choses."

Harry sortit de la voiture et puis se pencha pour que son oncle puisse toujours le voir. "J'ai juste pensé que... et bien... aucun père ne devrait enterrer son fils... bien que bien trop le fassent." Harry lança un dernier regard à l'homme qui était son oncle par mariage. "Fais attention à toi, Dursley. J'espère sincèrement que nous ne nous reverrons jamais." Et avec cela, Harry ferma la porte de la voiture et s'éloigna.

Il ne regarda pas derrière lui une seule fois.


	2. La Magie fait l'Homme

Négligemment, Harry flâna en s'éloignant de la voiture de son oncle. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'attirer l'attention sur lui en courant ou en ayant l'air de se cacher. Bien sûr, dans le monde sorcier, éviter toute attention indésirable serait impossible tant que son visage - déguisé ou non - continuait à montrer cette célèbre cicatrice.

Alors, avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il _devait_ s'occuper de la marque sur son front que Voldemort lui avait si aimablement légué.

Le problème était que l'expérience lui avait appris que cette chose damnée ne pouvait pas être cachée par de la magie. Même quand il se transformait en son moi animagus, c'était toujours là, de la forme d'un morceau totalement blanc de fourrure en forme d'éclair. Les glamours et les sortilèges cosmétiques habituels que les sorcières utilisaient ne marchaient pas non plus. Elle continuait obstinément à se montrer peu importe ce qu'on y faisait.

Tout travail d'agent secret avait été impossible pour Harry jusqu'à ce que Robert - le petit ami moldu d'Hermione et plus tard, son mari magicien-moldu - lui ait fait remarquer que tout n'avait pas _besoin_ d'une solution magique. Après cela, cela avait été simple.

Harry remarqua que sa rêverie l'avait mené maintenant bien loin de la voiture et de son oncle. Le sortilège de gel serait à peu près en train de se dissiper maintenant et la pensée de Vernon Dursley s'éloignant en conduisant rappela à Harry qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de partir.

Il chercha autour de lui un endroit relativement privé d'où transplaner, se demandant oisivement s'il devait considérer cela comme quelque moment symbolique - le 'vieil' Harry Potter laissant sa 'vieille' vie derrière lui. Il décida de ne pas le faire, puisqu'il ne quittait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit d'autre que les Dursleys et ils n'avaient jamais fait partie de _lui_ , pas plus qu'il n'avait fait partie d'eux.

//En fait// rit Harry sous cape pour lui-même//dans vingt-quatre heures je parie qu'il n'y aura pas même une tache d'encre sur le plancher pour indiquer que j'ai jamais vécu dans cette maison.// Mais la pensée ne l'attrista pas, puisque son coeur avait toujours appartenu à Poudlard - et que le château lui-même accueillerait toujours ses enfants 'spéciaux' comme chez eux.

La rue dans laquelle il se trouvait n'avait pas beaucoup d'endroits disponibles d'où transplaner - du moins pas sans alarmer les Moldus - mais la rue suivante avait un vieil arbre noueux et vénérable poussant à environ un mètre d'un mur de deux mètres cinquante de haut en brique. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais cela ferait l'affaire et comme Harry choisissait soigneusement son chemin sur le trottoir cassé et criblé de racines, il passa discrètement entre le grand tronc d'arbre et le mur rouge-brun sale... et disparut.

\----Oo00oo----

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry sortit d'une ruelle pas trop éloignée d'un centre commercial vieux et bien établi. Ce n'était pas du tout près du centre de Londres - le risque d'être découvert par une sorcière ou un sorcier aurait été beaucoup plus grand là-bas - mais il était assez vieux pour que Harry ait été assez sûr qu'il serait toujours là, même douze ans dans le passé... ou présent. Quoi qu'il en soit.

Il choisit un magasin ayant l'air convenable, entra et alla directement vers le panneau de renseignements. //Bingo// il se sourit à lui-même //Ils ont exactement ce que je cherche...// et puis il partit trouver le rayon des cosmétiques.

\----Oo00oo----

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle," dit Harry poliment à la demoiselle derrière le comptoir. "Pourriez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plaît ?"

"Bien sûr, monsieur," sourit-elle. "Quel rayon cherchez-vous ?"

Harry feint l'embarras. "Euh... celui-ci... en fait." Le sourire devint un regard étonné - vous ne trouviez pas souvent de jeunes _hommes_ cherchant le rayon des cosmétiques. "Euh... et bien... vous voyez," bégaya Harry, "ma soeur a ce bouton vraiment _horrible_ , comme ça, vous savez - juste _ici_ ," et il indiqua son nez. "Elle ne veut même pas sortir de la maison! Alors, en tout cas... elle, em... elle m'a envoyé acheter quelque chose qui pourrait.. vous savez, le cacher."

Maintenant la femme sourit sciemment - un garçon si gentil, aider sa soeur comme cela. Ses frères à elle auraient ri et l'auraient taquinée quand ils avaient eu cet âge. "D'accord alors," répondit-elle, "savez-vous quelle marque et le type de maquillage qu'elle veut ?"

"Euh... pas vraiment."

La femme fronça les sourcils. "Oh, là là." Dit-elle, "sans savoir cela, je dois voir quel type de peau elle a - couleur et cetera - avant que je ne puisse vous vendre quoi que ce soit. J'ai peur que certains des meilleurs maquillages soient un peu trop chers pour essayer de deviner."

"Aucun problème," sourit Harry, "Nous sommes jumeaux vous voyez. J'ai exactement la même peau - et Marie a dit que si vous aviez quelque chose qui pourrait cacher _cela_ ," et Harry souleva ses cheveux pour montrer sa cicatrice, "alors ce serait assez bon pour elle."

"Bien alors," répondit la dame - tout sourire de nouveau - "Venez donc vous asseoir par ici ?"

Environ quarante minutes plus tard, Harry sortit du grand magasin sans cicatrice visible et quelque peu plus pauvre que quand il était entré. Le maquillage avait été modérément cher, mais puisque la seule autre chose que Harry avait l'intention d'acheter avec l'argent de Dursley était de la nourriture (et du _café_ ), il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

Mais le travail devait passer avant le café - alors Harry trouva rapidement une autre ruelle vide et transplana dès le moment où il fut hors de vue. Même si quelqu'un l' _avait_ suivi - ce qui était douteux - ils l'auraient perdu séance tenante.

Il réapparut un moment plus tard - cette fois à l'Aéroport de Heathrow. Peu de sorcières ou sorciers - s'il y en avait même un - voyageaient par avion, alors c'était un des dernièrs endroits où il était susceptible d'être reconnu - particulièrement maintenant que sa cicatrice était bien cachée.

Il traça son chemin le long des rangées affairées de magasins et de restaurants avant de trouver des toilettes publiques. Il murmura un court sortilège pour s'occuper de toute caméra de sécurité à proximité, puis poussa la porte des toilettes pour hommes.

Comme avec n'importe quelle facilité publique dans un endroit fréquenté comme Heathrow, le nombre de personnes allant et venant était très élevé. Pour Harry, cela signifiait que quand il entrait dans l'une des cabines, tout ce qu'il devait faire était d'attendre quelques minutes et personne qui l'ait vu entrer ne serait là pour le voir sortir. Ainsi, personne ne saurait ni se soucierait si le garçon qui était entré dans la cabine ne ressemblait aucunement à l'homme qui en sortait.

Il était temps pour Harry pour se donner un relookage _total_ \- style sorcier!

\----Oo00oo----

Harry se tint debout dans la cabine, face à la porte et ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il était sur le point de faire n'était pas si difficile que cela - vous deviez juste faire attention aux détails.

Le déguisement qu'il avait choisi était en trois parties - la première partie était un sort qui changerait son aspect, tandis que la deuxième partie en serait un pour corriger sa vue. La troisième et dernière partie serait alors le sort qui modifierait sa voix.

Cependant, c'était la première partie qui exigerait le plus d'effort.

Le premier sort - comme son déguisement complet - se décomposait aussi en trois parties : vue, toucher et magie. La première partie du sortilège créerait une illusion détaillée, tandis que la seconde épaulerait cette illusion en fournissant un retour tactile. Puis la dernière partie fournirait l'immunité face à la magie anti-glamour et autres enchantements curieux.

Malheureusement, cette troisième partie était aussi la seule section qu'il ne pouvait _pas_ employer pour créer son nouveau visage. En fait, la seule chose que vous _pouviez_ faire avec cela était une protection contre le glamour pour une illusion qui imitait la réalité - ce qui était plutôt inutile, vraiment. En tout cas, c'est que que Harry avait toujours cru jusqu'au jour où lui et plusieurs autres agents de haut niveau avaient été informés par leur commandant que quelqu'un avait finalement trouvé un moyen de contourner le problème. Peu de temps après, chacun d'entre eux avait appris exactement comment créer un déguisement complètement immunisé contre la détection magique.  
  
C'était exactement le genre de déguisement dont Harry avait besoin maintenant.

"Alors..." souffla Harry doucement, "il est temps de me donner un nouveau look."

Soigneusement, il imagina chaque détail des traits qu'il voulait et - tenant l'image fermement dans son esprit - commença tranquillement à murmurer la première partie du sort.

Harry avait appris cette technique sous la tutelle rigoureuse d'Hermione et pouvait se rappeler distinctement qu'elle lui disait que la solution au problème anti-glamour avait été "si simple que j'ai honte de ne pas y avoir pensé moi même!" A ce moment là cela ne l'avait pas rassuré, la définition de «simple» d'Hermione n'était pas la même que la sienne ou celle de la plupart des gens. Mais, de façon surprenante, cela _avait_ été assez simple et il avait ensuite lancé le sortilège à plusieurs reprises sur le terrain tout seul.  
  
Cette fois, ce n'était pas différent, et la première partie du sortilège coulait aussi bien sous sa langue qu'autrefois dans le Miroir.

Les mots chuchotés changèrent rapidement la manière dont la lumière se reflétait sur les contours de son visage. S'il devait arrêter maintenant, avec seulement cette partie du sortilège de lancée, il savait qu'il _semblerait_ déjà différent. Ce fragment du sortilège était assez commun, comme l'étaient aussi les bouts de magie sur lesquels la plupart des sorts cosmétiques étaient basés. Cependant, quiconque poserait une main contre sa joue saurait immédiatement que ce qu'ils voyaient n'était pas la réalité.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était temps pour Harry de lancer la deuxième partie de l'enchantement - les mots qui permettraient à son déguisement de tromper même une main sur sa joue.

Avec le même soin qu'il avait employé auparavant, Harry murmura tranquillement les mots.

Maintenant le sortilège imiterait aussi les sensations physiques de sa nouvelle apparence - et, incidemment, lui permettrait de raser son nouveau visage sans crainte d'avoir besoin d'une transfusion de sang ensuite. Dans l'essence, ce petit bout intelligent de magie traduisait les sensations de sa peau _réelle_ en la sensation équivalente sur 'la peau' nouvelle, magique. Cela rendrait la 'sensation' de son nouveau visage réelle - même pour lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et parcourut des mains le visage d'un étranger - maintenant le sien. Tout _sentait_ de la manière dont cela devait et il pouvait dire que le sortilège s'installait avec une familiarité commode. Il se vérifierait, bien sûr, très soigneusement dans le miroir avant de quitter les toilettes pour hommes - cela ne payait pas d'être présomptueux et la seule raison pour laquelle il avait choisi les toilettes de Heathrow au lieu d'une cime éloignée, était parce qu'il avait besoin d'un miroir commode pour exécuter ce contrôle final.

Distraitement, il gratta sa barbe de quelques jours sur sa mâchoire reformée et se dit qu'à ce point _seul_ un charme anti-glamour révélerait ses vrais traits. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il avait besoin que le déguisement soit infaillible, même contre cela.

La troisième partie du sortilège était destinée à 'greffer' l'illusion sur son corps pour que cela devienne vraiment partie de lui, comme un bras ou un pied. Puisque toute la magie d'anti-glamour supposait que les charmes de déguisement n'étaient pas en soi partie de ce à quoi ils étaient attachés, alors aucun d'eux ne marcherait contre la version complète du sort que Harry était sur le point de jeter.

Mais pour s'attacher à lui avec succès, l'enchantement devait avoir accès à la magie de Harry jusqu'au niveau où son pouvoir devenait en soi entrelacé avec son moi physique - et c' _était_ un niveau bien au-dessous de tout ce qu'Harry pourrait consciemment contrôler.

Cependant, ce n'était pas hors de portée pour son _subconscient_.

Et c'est là que commençait le problème.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry devait créer un lien entre le sort de déguisement et son subconscient afin que le sort puisse contrôler les attributs physiques de bas-niveau et magiques de son corps. Ensuite, la magie pourrait se greffer avec succès sur lui, tout en influençant subtilement son corps pour accepter l'illusion comme quelque chose qui était _censé_ faire partie de lui.  
  
En théorie il y avait deux façons différentes de créer un tel lien. Mais dans la pratique, seul l'une des deux était à la fois sûre et fiable.  
  
La première option était d'utiliser une potion ou un sortilège secondaire pour créer le lien. Mais les expériences passées (surtout par les sorciers et les sorcières sombres) avaient _toutes_ abouti à différents degrés de dommages mentaux, déformations physiques et/ou de perte de capacité magique. Ce n'était pas surprenant, car personne ne comprenait vraiment la façon dont l'esprit subconscient fonctionnait, et personne ne pouvait savoir comment un sortilège ou une potion secondaire interagirait avec un enchantement qui affectait votre corps physique et magique à un niveau aussi fondamental. Si vous ajoutiez ensuite le fait que la plupart des potions n'avaient qu'un effet temporaire, et qu'un sort secondaire pouvait être annulé en utilisant 'Finite Incantatum' ... Eh bien, il était généralement convenu que cette méthode de création de liens subconscient était une complète perte de temps.

L'autre façon que vous pouviez utiliser était de tromper votre subconscient et lui faire croire que le sort de déguisement faisait déjà partie de votre corps _avant_ de jeter la partie anti-glamour du sortilège. Cette croyance subliminale selon laquelle l'illusion était _censée_ être là était suffisante pour ouvrir un lien naturel entre la magie et l'esprit. Peu importe si votre esprit conscient savait que l'illusion n'était pas réelle, tant que votre _subconscient_ était disposé à l'accepter.  
  
Ainsi, si Harry utilisait les deux premières parties du sortilège pour créer une illusion qui imitait quelque chose qu'il s' _attendait_ à voir sur son corps, la protection contre le glamour fonctionnerait parfaitement.  
  
Mais, bien sûr, le nouveau visage de Harry ne ressemblait absolument pas à son visage réel, et la chance de convaincre son subconscient de croire autre chose était pratiquement nulle. Cela aurait peut-être été possible avec un sortilège ou une potion, mais les mêmes problèmes qui les rendaient une mauvaise idée pour créer des liens subconscients en faisaient également une mauvaise idée dans cette situation - et Harry n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un faire des recherche dans son subconscient, à moins qu'ils ne puissent dire sincèrement qu'ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils faisaient.  
  
À un moment donné, quelqu'un avait même suggéré d'utiliser l'hypnose moldue. Mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné non plus puisque la plupart de leurs agents(y compris Harry) ne faisaient pas assez confiance à un étranger pour se détendre et accepter une voix leur disant quoi faire ou penser. Personnellement, Harry pensait que les chercheurs auraient dû savoir que les personnes qui étaient assez fortes pour combattre «Imperio» ne feraient jamais faire de bons sujets d'hypnose.  
  
Et donc, en fin de compte, la section anti-glamour du sort de déguisement ne fonctionnerait _toujours pas_ sur un déguisement réel.  
  
Cela expliquait pourquoi la partie finale du sort était généralement considérée comme une curiosité inutile. Dans la période actuelle, où les trois parties du sortilège pouvaient facilement être trouvées dans une bonne bibliothèque de sorciers, peu de gens se seraient même efforcés de se rappeler qu'il y avait une troisième partie.

// La nécessité est la mère de l'invention// se rappela Harry d'un air sombre. Il était étonnant de voir ce que les gens pouvaient inventer quand ils devaient garder un pas d'avance sur un ennemi - et la façon novatrice avec laquelle il était sur le point d'utiliser le sortilège transformait sa faiblesse en sa plus grande force.

Afin de contourner le problème, Harry allait simplement abandonner le sort actuel sans même tenter de lancer la partie finale. Ensuite, il répandrait tout le sort - avec les trois parties - pour une illusion complètement différente: celle que son subconscient _accepterait_. Une fois que la deuxième illusion était terminée, tout ce que Harry devait faire était de l'attacher à la première afin qu'elle partage la protection anti-glamour du second sortilège. De cette façon, les deux sorts seraient complets, mais le second sort serait dominant: superposé au premier et compensant sa faiblesse.  
  
// Une idée si simple, // pensa Harry. // Et pourtant, c'était un concept tellement révolutionnaire. // Il avait certainement réussi à lui maintenir un peu d'avance sur les Mangemorts pendant son temps dans le Miroir. Maintenant, cela lui permettrait de lui garder un peu d'avance sur Dumbledore et le reste du monde sorcier.  
  
A condition, bien sûr, qu'il cesse de rêvasser et se mette au travail.

Pour achever la pleine version du sortilège, Harry savait qu'il aurait pu choisir à peu près n'importe quel trait qu'il aimait - d'autres sorciers avec qui il avait travaillé avaient utilisé des grains de beauté, ou des motifs de taches de rousseur - superposant les faux traits directement sur les réels. Harry aurait pu le faire aussi, mais au lieu de cela, il avait décidé de remettre les nombreuses cicatrices qu'il se souvenait avoir acquises pendant ses années dans le miroir.

Son choc la nuit précédente à ne pas voir ces cicatrices, avait dit à Harry que son subconscient n'aurait pas de problème à croire que les cicatrices étaient supposées être là. De plus, il savait que quelques vieilles blessures iraient bien avec les attentes populaires quant à un Mage de Guerre et plusieurs des cicatrices seraient facilement visibles quand il portait son vêtement d'exercice habituel de shorts et t-shirt lâches. Il pourrait aussi venir un temps où il aurait besoin d'une ou deux cicatrices vraiment effrayantes pour convaincre un jeune sorcier 'enthousiaste et naïf' que : "oui - vous pouvez être sérieusement blessés, ou tués même, particulièrement si vous pensez que se battre est ' glorieux' ou ' excitant '".

Cela mettrait aussi incidemment fin à ce ridicule regard étonné sur son visage quand il apercevrait son corps dans un miroir de salle de bains par la suite.

Il se demanda en lui-même s'il fallait ajouter ses tatouages au sortilège, mais décida finalement que cette fois, il allait se permettre le luxe d'une décision purement émotionnelle. Il voulait que ses tatouages soient _réels_ , merde! - même s'il devait attendre quelques jours pour les faire remettre.

Cela décidé, Harry se représenta soigneusement la carte d'expérience durement vécue qui avait une fois marqué son corps et puis répéta les deux premières parties du sortilège. Il sentit la magie prendre et tira rapidement sa chemise pour passer une main sur une blessure notamment désagréable qu'il se rappelait avoir reçue il y a quelques années. C'était facilement visible et avait l'air complètement réel au toucher. // Mais la manière qu'elle avait de me tirer d'habitude ne me manquera sûrement pas// se dit-il - une bonne chose à avoir des cicatrices qui n'étaient pas réelles était qu'il ne les sentirait pas en faisant de l'exercice.

//Bon alors// pensa-t-il //revenons à nos moutons - finissons-en.// et il ferma les yeux une troisième fois.

Tranquillement et avec grand soin, Harry chuchota la formulation précise et compliquée qui composait la troisième et dernière partie du sort de déguisement. Il sentit une connexion dans son esprit et après lui avoir permis de s'installer quelques instants, 'poussa' mentalement pour voir si tout marchait.

Comme prévu, il sentit toutes les cicatrices picoter un instant - ce qui lui dit que le sortilège avait été couronné de succès. Tout avait marché à la perfection. La version complète du sortilège était maintenant posée au-dessus de la première et Harry lia rapidement les deux ensemble, forçant le deuxième sort plus puissant à étendre sa protection sur le plus faible.

Maintenant, son apparence résisterait aux charmes révélateurs les plus forts. Et puisque son déguisement faisait maintenant, en fait, littéralement partie de lui, même «Finite Incantatum» serait inutile contre lui. Quiconque jetterait ce sort particulier ne pourrait pas plus ôter son déguisement qu'en pointant leur baguette vers une licorne et en s'attendant à ce qu'elle se transforme en cheval.

Maintenant tout ce qui restait à faire était de corriger sa vue et changer sa voix.

Il mit quelques tentatives pour réussir une bonne vue et devrait tester sa vision à longue distance une fois à l'extérieur, mais Harry trouvait que cela valait bien cet effort puisqu'il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes et que sa nouvelle vision était tout aussi immunisée contre 'Finite Incantatum' que son nouveau visage. En fait, il avait utilisé la magie pour faire des changements physiques dans les globes oculaires et les muscles environnants. Ensuite, une fois ces modifications terminées, il avait lui-même mis fin au sortilège. Au fil du temps, alors que sa vision se détériorerait avec l'âge, il pourrait à nouveau porter des lunettes, ou il pourrait utiliser le sortilège jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop vieux pour que ses yeux acceptent d'autres d'ajustements.

Il trouvait étrange, cependant, qu'il soit plus facile de faire des changements physiques à sa vue, que de lancer le sortilège de déguisement.  
  
Il avait une fois demandé à Pompom pourquoi, si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas simplement changer son visage réel et éviter le dérangement d'un déguisement du tout. Pompom avait essayé de l'expliquer, mais tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir était quelque chose à propos de trifouiller avec des parties inconnues de son code génétique et des effets secondaires potentiellement graves.

Apparemment sa vue était seulement plus facile à adapter parce qu'un gars horriblement myope avait autrefois mis au point tous les détails ennuyeux pour le faire et avait alors condensé tout ce travail dans le charme éprouvé et adapté qui était maintenant généralement utilisé dans le monde entier.

Harry avait alors demandé des renseignements sur la manière de refaire pousser des os et devenir animagus et à propos des caramels longues-langues et...

"Ash, mon cher," avait calmement interrompu Pompom, "vous êtes un excellent Mage de Guerre - ce pour quoi nous sommes tous très reconnaissants. Mais vous êtes un patient _épouvantable_ quand vous êtes blessé et je pense qu'il est sûr de dire que, sur quelque niveau au moins, vous et le domaine médical êtes complètement incompatibles."

Harry avait mis une minute ou deux pour comprendre que Pompom lui avait à peu près dit d'arrêter de poser des questions parce qu'il n'avait pas le moindre espoir de comprendre les réponses.

Ce qui l'avait impressionné était qu'elle l'avait fait si poliment.

Souriant au souvenir affectueux, Harry se trouva les yeux baissés vers ses mains et le petit bout de fil et de verre qu'il y tenait. Il pouvait se rappeler les voir sur sa table de nuit à Poudlard - ramassant inutilement la poussière. Pourtant il avait exécré les jeter et se contentait d'enlever la poussière et de les tenir de temps en temps - de même qu'il le faisait maintenant. Un si petit rappel - et pourtant il parlait avec tant d'éloquence d'un temps de sa vie où la mauvaise vue n'était pas une faiblesse trop dangereuse à se permettre.

Doucement, il les replia et les cacha dans sa poche.

Un jour elles décoreraient de nouveau sa table de nuit.

Mais pour le moment, il avait un dernier sortilège à achever - et celui-ci était la seule partie de son déguisement général qui était susceptible à «Finite Incantatum». Heureusement, c'était aussi le plus simple à lancer, et le moins évident s'il loupait.

Après l'effort des deux premiers sorts, réciter les mots qui baissaient sa voix était presque trop facile.

\----Oo00oo----

Moins de dix minutes après qu'un Harry Potter adolescent soit entré dans une cabine anonyme des toilettes pour hommes de Heathrow, un homme très différent et beaucoup plus vieux en sortit.

Négligemment, Harry se dirigea vers un des lavabos et se lava les mains. En même temps, il scruta très soigneusement son nouveau visage dans le miroir. L'homme dont la réflexion le regardait fixement semblait avoir une trentaine d'années avec des traits indéfinissables qui ne ressemblaient aucunement à ceux de Harry. Chaque attribut - le nez, les oreilles, les pommettes, le menton et la mâchoire - différait significativement de l'original, mais sans être si unique pour avoir l'air sensationnel ou exceptionnellement mémorable.

Sa mâchoire était plus carrée qu'elle ne l'avait été - mais pas si angulaire qu'il ressemble à un garçon des affiches de recrutement militaire - et ses nouvelles pommettes étaient et plus basses et plus larges. Bien que ses cheveux - maintenant bruns au lieu de noirs - soient assez court pour ne pas être une gêne en corps à corps, il conservait toujours une frange de longueur moyenne comme moyen complémentaire pour couvrir la cicatrice sur son front.

Mais c'étaient ses yeux qui reflétaient le changement le plus saisissant.

Les yeux verts étaient trop rares pour que Harry puisse se permettre de conserver sa couleur naturelle. Alors maintenant ses iris étaient d'un brun profond riche qui avoisinait presque le noir. Il avait délibérément choisi le brun parce que c'était si commun - et avait choisi une nuance si sombre parce que cela l'aiderait à cacher ses pensées et émotions. La nuance sombre permettait à ses iris de se mélanger avec leurs centres noirs, rendant n'importe quelle dilatation ou contraction des pupilles difficile à voir.

Et finalement, il avait aussi changé la forme de ses yeux pour qu'ils soient un peu plus larges, avec une légère diminution à l'extérieur de celui de droite. Il avait très soigneusement imaginé la différence minuscule - comme il l'avait aussi fait avec ses oreilles, joues et sourcils - puisque quelques variations d'un côté à l'autre donnaient au visage complet un air beaucoup plus naturel.

Personne n'avait jamais vraiment le visage symétrique.

Finalement, Harry décida qu'il était satisfait de son nouveau look et s'éloigna vers la sortie.

Si quelqu'un l'avait observé faire son inspection détaillée, il aurait pu s'étonner de l'examen minutieux prudent que Harry se donnait dans le miroir. Mais en fait - avec les caméras de sécurité hors service et étant donné la nature de toilettes publiques où les gens prêtaient une attention limitée et ne restaient pas longtemps - il n'y avait personne qui ait remarqué et tout à fait franchement, personne qui s'en souciait.

\----Oo00oo----

Harry se sentait maintenant beaucoup plus détendu à propos d'être vu en public. Le maquillage moldu faisait un travail excellent pour cacher sa cicatrice et les sorts qu'il avait jetés s'occupaient du reste.

Son genre d'affaires suivant était très simple - il avait faim et il voulait déjeuner.

Il ouvrit un placard de nettoyage de l'aéroport écarté avec un peu de magie et une fois à l'intérieur, le re-ferma avant de transplaner encore une fois - cette fois vers le centre de Londres. Il erra alentour avant de trouver un restaurant qui ne semblait pas trop cher et puis continua en se donnant un déjeuner prodigue - avec du café à volonté.

Il parcourut quelques journaux moldus, s'attarda au dessert et pensa à son mouvement suivant. L'argent qu'il avait emprunté à Dursley était presque entièrement parti, mais l'étape suivante de son plan devrait le rendre assez riche pour durer la moitié d'une vie d'un sorcier ordinaire. Malheureusement, les plans qu'il devrait mettre à exécution après qu'il se serait établi à Poudlard, allaient probablement être _très_ chers.

Cependant, le jour ne rajeunissait absolument pas...

... Il avait besoin de voir un gobelin pour parler d'or.

\----Oo00oo----

Debout dans le hall d'entrée impressionnant de Gringotts, Harry était quelque peu conscient de son air très décontracté. Il ne pouvait pas porter ses robes de Poudlard, bien sûr, alors cela le laissait de la tête aux orteils dans des chaussures, jeans et chemise moldus. Il savait qu'il semblait un peu déplacé, mais on ne pouvait rien y faire et dans ce cas cela n'importait pas, comme il était sur le point de mettre en pratique le vieux proverbe selon lequel ce n'est pas _ce que_ vous connaissez (ou dans son cas ce à quoi vous ressembliez), mais _qui_ vous connaissez qui importe.

Il s'approcha d'un comptoir inoccupé et sourit au gobelin, qui le regarda d'un air désagréable en retour.

"Bonjour," dit-il calmement, "je voudrais parler à Florin Gringott, s'il vous plaît."

Le gobelin sembla choqué.

"Comment ... vous..."

"Comment ai-je appris le nom du gobelin qui dirige cette branche - le Bureau Central, au fait - du consortium banquier Gringotts tout entier ?"

Le gobelin devant lui cligna des yeux à la confirmation du fait que Harry _savait_ vraiment exactement à qui il voulait parler. _Personne_ à l'extérieur de la banque n'était supposé connaître le nom de n'importe quel gobelin au-dessus d'un certain niveau de sécurité. La politique d'anonymat général diminuait sérieusement le nombre d'enlèvements, d'extorsion et de personnes mendiant argent ou faveurs.

Harry permit au coin de sa bouche de se tirer vers le haut d'amusement. "Désolé... je ne peux pas vous le dire." Dit-il, puis il ajouta, "Mais je vous serais très obligé si vous me passiez le long de la chaîne de commande à votre superviseur. Ce n'est pas à vous que je veux vraiment parler et nous savons tous les deux que vous n'avez pas l'autorité pour traiter avec la situation que je viens de créer."

Après un bref débat interne , le gobelin dit, "Attendez ici s'il vous plaît," et se sauva pour aller chercher son superviseur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un gobelin plus vieux et plus élégamment vêtu apparut avec le plus jeune traînant dans son sillage. Après avoir mesuré Harry en tant que menace potentielle, le gobelin senior lui offrit l'ouverture : "Vous avez quelque affaire avec la banque, je comprends."

"En effet," acquiesça Harry , "mais pas, je pense, une affaire qui doive être conduite à l'étage principal."

Il eut un moment de silence tandis que chaque côté considérait l'autre. Le gobelin plus jeune piétinait nerveusement.

"Mon bureau, ferait-il l'affaire ?" offrit enfin le superviseur.

"Parfaitement," acquiesça Harry .

\----Oo00oo----

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans son bureau, le superviseur prit place à son bureau et fit signe de la main à Harry pour qu'il s'asseye dans la chaise de l'autre côté.

Harry s'assit et attendit.

Connaissant énormément plus l'étiquette des gobelins que la première fois qu'il était venu à Gringotts, il savait maintenant que le gobelin - ayant invité Harry dans son bureau - était actuellement obligé par ses propres coutumes soit à attendre que Harry ne parle, soit à offrir à Harry son nom.

Si Harry parlait d'abord, alors le gobelin ne serait pas contraint de le traiter comme quoi que ce soit de plus qu'un membre ennuyeux et potentiellement dangereux du public. S'ils échangeaient des noms, alors Harry gagnerait automatiquement un certain niveau de respect et le superviseur assis en face de lui devrait reconnaître que Harry était maintenant son problème et ne pouvait pas être refilé à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Harry que le gobelin s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse quelque menace contre Florin Gringott, ou la banque elle-même - à quel point la sécurité privée de la banque se précipiterait, les aurors seraient appelés et il ne serait qu'un pas d'être jeté à Azkaban.

La banque n'avait jamais traité l'extorsion avec bonté.

Malheureusement pour le superviseur, Harry n'était pas ici pour une extorsion et n'était pas près de parler le premier.

Le silence s'étira.

"Grabble Deuxcoffres," dit finalement le gobelin d'un ton aigre.

"Mage de Guerre Ash," répondit Harry et eut ensuite le plaisir distinct de voir le gobelin le regarder bouche-bée comme un poisson échoué. Bien que, avec une bouche de la taille et de la forme de celle d'un gobelin, il avait plutôt l'air d'un requin attaquant.

Le gobelin choqué reprit rapidement contrôle de lui-même, à quel point ils firent la danse inévitable aller-retour à propos du fait que les Mages de Guerre n'existaient plus et comment 'Ash' pouvait s'attendre probablement à ce que quiconque croie une revendication si exotique.

En fin de compte, Harry finit l'argument en décidant qu'il n'allait pas monter d'un seul niveau de plus dans l'échelle de commandement à moins qu'il ne pose toutes ses cartes sur la table.

"Ecoutez," dit-il avec une certaine frustration, "je suis ici pour faire à la banque une offre unique d'un simple sortilège qui augmentera significativement les chances de survie de la banque contre les forces de Voldemort."

À part la grimace causée par l'énonciation du nom de Voldemort, le comportement entier de Grabble se détendit en un de compétence facile aussitôt qu'il se rendit compte que Harry venait de placer la conversation sur un terrain purement d'affaires. C'était quelque chose que le gobelin _savait_ comment traiter.

"Pourquoi " vous savez qui " attaquerait-il la banque ?" se moqua-t-il.

Franchement, Harry demanda, "Qu'arriverait-il au monde sorcier si le bureau central de Gringotts était détruit - et l'accès à _tous_ les coffres en dessous était coupé pendant une durée indéterminée ?"

Le gobelin pâlit visiblement.

"Exactement," acquiesça Harry. "Cela _détruirait_ le système financier magique Britannique, aussi bien qu'endommagerait sévèrement le reste des branches du consortium à travers le monde. Il y aurait la panique dans les rues - le commerce et les affaires tomberaient en morceaux - pour ne pas mentionner la perte de foi en Gringotts comme en une institution sûre. Ce serait un désastre mondial dont la banque pourrait ne jamais se remettre." Harry fit une pause pour laisser cela s'imprégner.

"Mais quand vous y pensez," ajouta-t-il légèrement - juste pour être sur de frapper au but, "il est presque _garanti_ que la banque ne s'en remettrait pas - parce que Voldemort n'aime pas les gobelins plus qu'il n'aime les moldus et l'hystérie massive et la confusion qui suivrait à la suite de l'écroulement de la banque serait l'occasion parfaite pour ses forces de s'avancer et prendre contrôle. »

Alors Harry ajouta le coup final : "Bien sûr, il aurait probablement besoin de _quelque_ banque pour financer son nouvel ordre du monde - alors si vous êtes très chanceux, il _pourrait_ laisser Gringotts en réchapper ... dirigé par ses Mangemorts, bien sûr."

Grabble tremblait vraiment .

"Êtes-vous _sûrs_ que vous ne voulez pas que j'exécute ce sortilège ?" demanda Harry . "Je veux dire ... si _j'ai_ pu imaginer cela, alors vous savez que c'est seulement une question de temps avant que l'un des brillants petits Bouffe Mort de Voldemort le fasse aussi ... et après _cela_ ... et bien..." Harry étendit les mains pour indiquer qu'à ce moment-là ce serait bien trop tard.

"Excusez-moi," la voix de Grabble avait des nuances tremblotantes. Le gobelin chancelant se dirigea vers un côté de son bureau où ses mains instables renversèrent presque un verre d'eau sur le tapis coûteux. Il retourna à son bureau et laissa tomber quelque comprimé dans le verre. Cela pétilla et gazouilla et une fois que le comprimé fut dissous, Grabble avala le tout d'un trait.

Après cela, il sembla quelque peu plus calme.

"Bien," commença-t-il, "... erm... ' Mage de Guerre ' ... en admettant que nous _pourrions_ avoir besoin de chercher à renforcer nos défenses - pourquoi la banque devrait-elle _vous_ embaucher quand nous avons déjà certains des meilleurs sorcières et sorciers offensifs et défensifs - aussi bien que les meilleurs casseurs de malédiction au monde - sur notre feuille de paie ?"

"Parce que," lui dit Harry, "le seul moyen pour vous de réchapper à ce que Voldemort peut vous jeter est si un sort défensif extrêmement complexe et puissant est lié à la Pierre de Fondation au coeur de la banque." Harry fit une pause. "Vous savez ce qu'est la Pierre de Fondation, n'est-ce pas ?"

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry était assis dans le bureau du Directeur général, en face de Florin Gringott lui-même.

\----Oo00oo----

 

 

"~Puissiez vous prospérer dans vos affaires ,~" dit Harry dans un gobelin passable à l'ancien desséché qui était devant lui. Il n'allait pas jouer aux jeux d'étiquette maintenant qu'il parlait finalement à la personne qu'il était venu voir. C'était étrange, cependant d'être assis en face de quelqu'un il n'avait jamais rencontré, mais dont il avait assisté aux funérailles.

"~Et puisse notre affaire ensemble être aussi profitable,~" répondit Florin Gringott. Il était évident que le vieux gobelin ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un homme connaisse l'expression traditionnelle utilisée d'habitude pour ouvrir les négociations importantes en affaires. La courtoisie indiquait que Harry devait maintenant attendre que son hôte dicte le ton de leur discussion.

"Vous prétendez être un Mage de Guerre." déclara Gringott dans la langue humaine.

Le gobelin âgé avait évidemment décidé de prendre Harry très au sérieux en effet - le bavardage social serait inexistant. "Ce que je revendique," répondit Harry calmement, "est non pertinent, sauf pour autant que cela indique ma capacité d'exécuter le sortilège que j'ai offert."

"Hmm, oui - ce l'est." La vue perçante le pesa soigneusement. "Un sortilège que vous dites devoir être lié à notre Pierre de Fondation. Puis- je demander comment vous en savez autant sur ce qui est de la magie purement de _gobelin_ ?"

"Vous pouvez demander," sourit Harry brièvement, "mais je ne vous le dirai pas. Cependant, je vous assure que je sais vraiment ce que je ferais à la fois avec le sort _et_ avec la Pierre."

"Le fait que vous connaissiez même l'existence de la Pierre me dit que c'est très possible."

"Puis-je faire une offre ?" demanda Harry formellement.

"S'il vous plaît," acquiesça le gobelin curieux .

"J'exécuterai le sortilège ce soir - après que la banque ait fermé - et en retour la banque prendra des dispositions pour que j'aie trois nuits de logement gratuites - avec dîner et petit déjeuner inclus - au Chaudron Baveur." Harry croisa ses mains devant son corps. "Vous pourrez alors prendre tout le weekend pour faire examiner le sortilège par qui vous voudrez et essayer d'en faire un double; de l'annulez; ou de le rompre. Si, après cela, vous décidez de ne _pas_ me payer pour mes services, vous m'accorderez alors un accès à la Pierre pour que je puisse enlever le sortilège et nous nous séparerons sans aucune autre obligation de chaque côté."

Harry continua pour finir avec, "Si, cependant, vous décidez de _garder_ le sortilège, alors vous me payerez la somme que j'exige - en or - dans un coffre ici à votre banque."

"Et la somme que la banque serait exigée de payer est ... ?"

Harry étendit la main vers un parchemin et une plume sur le bureau du vieux gobelin. Il y écrivit un chiffre et le lui passa.

Il y avait plusieurs zéros à la fin.

Les yeux de Gringott se rétrécirent. "Vous devez penser que nous sommes _faits_ d'or!"

"Le prix sera significativement plus haut si vous venez me voir _après_ que cette offre expire - et aucune somme d'or au monde ne vous aidera si vous attendez jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit venu et reparti."

Gringott considéra cela. "Nous pouvons faire examiner le sort par _qui que ce soit_ ... ?"

"Pendant deux jours et trois nuits," acquiesça Harry, "et si vous décidez de ne _pas_ continuer avec, il vous en coûtera seulement le coût d'une chambre et de la pension pour trois nuits."

"Qu'est-ce qui empêche la banque de garder le sortilège en refusant de vous permettre un autre accès à la Pierre ?"

"Si vous ne payez pas, vous voulez dire ?" Gringott hocha la tête.

Harry pinça ses lèvres. "Est-ce que le fait que j'aie jeté avec succès le sortilège serait preuve suffisante pour la banque que je suis vraiment un Mage de Guerre?"

Gringott acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

"Voudriez-vous vraiment Voldemort _et_ un Mage de Guerre après vous ?"

\----Oo00oo----

C'était un Harry Potter complètement épuisé, avec un mal de tête du diable dû à la concentration, qui s'effondra plus tard ce soir là sur son lit au Chaudron Baveur . //Dieu// pensa-t-il// Je ne pense pas pouvoir bouger. Je n'arriverai jamais à descendre pour le dîner - je pense que je vais juste rester couché ici et mourir de faim. //

La Pierre de Fondation était pour une affaire de gobelin littéralement la pierre sur laquelle l'affaire était construite - à la fois physiquement et magiquement. Comme l'entreprise grandissait en taille et en complexité, ainsi le faisait aussi le pouvoir de la pierre et le nombre de sorts qu'elle pouvait supporter.

La Pierre de Fondation de Gringotts était un noeud central par lequel les affaires de la banque étaient canalisées et dirigées. Chaque branche de la banque avait une moindre Pierre incorporée quelque part dans ses murs - et beaucoup des flots de communication de la banque - à la fois financières et générales - étaient canalisées par le réseau résultant de Pierres. En effet, Harry savait que toutes les affaires de gobelin utilisaient des Pierres de Fondation - et que la banque se connectait directement avec les Pierres de la plupart de ses clients dirigés par des gobelins.

Mais la Pierre ici à Londres était la principale du consortium de Gringotts entier - et le simple nombre et la complexité des sortilèges y passant était au-delà de la compréhension. Heureusement, il ne devait pas le comprendre pour travailler avec .

En réalité, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de travailler avec la plupart d'entre eux non plus - ce qui était une bonne chose puisqu'un sorcier gobelin très puissant avait été appelé pour sceller la majorité des fonctions de la Pierre. Ils ne prenaient aucune chance avec la possibilité qu'il puisse essayer de saboter la Pierre. Mais cependant, Harry savait qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de tension sur le fait que la banque laissait un mage inconnu _près_ d'elle.

Pourtant cela n'importait pas - il avait eu un accès suffisant pour ce qu'il avait besoin de faire.

Cela lui avait pris à peine moins de trois heures pour achever le sortilège et il avait dû s'arrêter et se reposer quatre fois pendant ce temps là. Ce n'était pas tant que le sortilège prenait une longue période de temps à réciter, qu'une question de mise au point de quels mots exactement employer. Malheureusement pour Harry, le sortilège changeait selon les circonstances sous lesquelles il était jeté.

La magie de gobelin surpassait toutes les autres quand il en venait à la communication, aux finances et autres applications concernant les affaires, mais c'était très tristement inadéquat pour quoi que ce soit d'offensif ou de défensif. C'était pourquoi Gringotts employait des sorcières et sorciers humains pour les compétences touchant à la rupture de malédictions, à la magie défensive et à la sécurité active offensive.

Comme cela était, Harry était assez sûr que juste à cette seconde, Gringotts avait des douzaines de sorciers gobelins entassés sur leur Pierre, essayant de calculer ce qu'il avait fait. Ils supposeraient tous que puisque le sortilège marchait avec la magie de _gobelin_ , alors cela _devait_ être un sortilège que les sorciers gobelins pourraient employer - s'ils pouvaient seulement comprendre comment il l'avait fait.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas le moindre espoir.

Par définition, le mot 'mage' impliquait quelqu'un qui pouvait employer plus qu'un type de magie. 'Un sorcier' ou 'une sorcière' - homme, gobelin, ou quoi que ce soit - pouvaient seulement employer la magie typiquement trouvée dans leur propre espèce. Cela ne signifiait pas que la magie était d'une façon ou d'une autre cassée en particules différentes selon la race. Cela signifiait simplement que des groupes différents avaient des avis différents et avaient donc développé les sortes différentes de magie. Parce qu'une grande partie de l' _utilisation_ de la magie venait de l'esprit - et de l'intention du lanceur de sortilège - c'était souvent difficile, si non impossible, de jeter des sortilèges développés par n'importe quel groupe qui ne pensait pas comme le vôtre.

Le talent de Harry - son 'don', si vous voulez - était la capacité de comprendre, un peu mieux que la plupart des gens, la manière dont les autres gens pensaient. Il soupçonnait que c'était partiellement le résultat de son désir perpétuel intense d'être aimé. Les gens avaient tendance à être attirés par ceux dans qui ils pouvaient voir quelque chose d'eux-mêmes - en particulier ceux qui étaient 'de même opinion'.

Mais pour quelque raison, Harry avait réussi à apprendre assez de magie non-humaine ( Magie du Coeur incluse) pour se gagner le titre de 'Mage'. ' Mage _de guerre_ ' définissait simplement sa spécialité en magie - l'offensive, la défensive et les magies de temps en temps secrètes qui étaient nécessaires pour survivre dans les guerres et les batailles.

Ce qu'il avait donc fait à la Pierre de Fondation de Gringotts était un mélange de magie défensive humaine complexe et sa compréhension très simple, médiocre de la Magie de Fondation des gobelins. Avec réalisme, la connaissance de Harry en magie de gobelin surpassait à peine celle d'un novice - et à cela, il c'était probablement tout ce qu'il comprendrait _jamais_ . Mais il c'était toujours plus que la plupart des humains allaient jamais probablement réaliser.

Tout cela signifiait que même si Gringotts était assez désespéré pour révéler l'existence de la Pierre à un autre sorcier humain, à moins que ce sorcier ne soit aussi un _mage_ et aussi familier avec les deux sortes de magie impliquée, alors il n'aurait aucune chance.

Couché sur son lit au Chaudron Baveur, encore entièrement habillé et plus qu'à moitié endormi, Harry pensa avec une satisfaction amusée qu'il n'y avait probablement personne d'autre dans le _monde_ qui puisse faire ce qu'il avait fait ce soir.

Son amusement fut court cependant, quand la dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de tomber profondément endormi fut //Dieu, s'il vous plaît ne les faites pas me demander d'enlever ce sortilège ... //

... Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'un autre mal de tête comme celui-là.

\----Oo00oo----

Le son d'eau coulant dans la pièce voisine réveilla Harry à la sensation désagréable d'un estomac vide et d'une vessie pleine.

Il passa prudemment sa tête dans la pièce attenante pour découvrir une salle de bains de sorcier moderne et un elfe de maison qui venait de finir de remplir la baignoire. Quand elle remarqua finalement Harry, l'elfe glapit de peur et disparut. Il se sentit mal du fait de l'avoir effrayée, mais apprécia totalement prendre un plein avantage des agréments - particulièrement de l'eau fumante du bain.

Il passa un charme de nettoyage sur ses vêtements avant de se rhabiller - ayant décidé de ne pas se déranger à re-agrandir son coffre d'école juste pour trouver des vêtements moldus différents - et puis alla à la recherche de son petit déjeuner financé par Gringotts.

Il avait un jour _très_ plein devant lui.

\----Oo00oo----

Le dernier jour - si tout allait bien - de Harry en tant que pauvre fut passé à visiter une variété d'endroits - à la fois des mondes sorciers et moldus. Bien qu'il sache qu'il y avait une chance que Gringotts ne veuille _pas_ le payer, il savait aussi que la probabilité était très haute qu'ils le fassent.

La réputation que les Gobelins avaient d'être avare ne s'étendait pas aux services qu'ils considéraient essentiels. Si c'était important pour le business - alors il était important de payer pour avoir le meilleur. Et pour _cette_ sorte de service, Harry était le seul en ville.

Donc Harry prit un risque calculé et misa sur le fait que demain il serait un mage assez riche, ce qui signifiait...

... qu'il passa sa journée à faire du shopping.

Plus spécifiquement - il passa la journée à commander des choses qui ne seraient pas prêtes avant au moins mardi, ou même plus tard, avant quel temps il aurait ( _devrait avoir_ ) l'argent pour les payer.

Il avait une liste très spécifique à obtenir, certaines choses pouvant être commandées aujourd'hui et certaines choses ne le pouvant pas. La liste incluait : 1) une épingle à manteau de Mage de Guerre en argent, 2) des robes de bataille, 3) un étui de baguette d'auror, 4) une sélection de couteaux d'acier, d'argent et de bois, 5) une sélection de potions dans des fioles standardisées, 6) bottines de cuir solides et pantalons, 7) mitaines en cuir personnalisées, protège-bras et ceinture, 8) revolver de calibre .45 avec des agrafes de lune, des munitions et l'équipement de chargement, 9) un étui permettant sortie rapide convenant au revolver et 10) vêtements et effets personnels.

Après que Harry eut fini d'écrire la liste, il l'avait regardé un instant...

// C'est _ça_ ma liste de courses !?// pensa-t-il, incrédule. C'était bien loin des livres, encres, robes et balais qui avaient occupé ses pensées d'élève.

Une partie de lui était un peu nerveuse de ce qu'une telle liste disait sur son style de vie, tandis qu'une autre partie de lui ne pouvait pas attendre d'être vêtu de nouveau du vêtement 'approprié' de Mage de Guerre.

Sev ' lui avait autrefois dit qu'il avait deux avis opposés sur tout cet ' "arsenal en tant qu'habits" '. D'une part il était rassurant avoir un mur d'armes à côté de vous dans des situations dangereuses, mais de l'autre, cela rendait le déshabillage de votre amant une affaire distinctement périlleuse.

Mais ils reconnaissaient _tous les deux_ que le cuir était diablement sexy.

\----Oo00oo----

Il décida de faire autant de la partie Moldue de sa liste qu'il le pourrait, avant de retourner au Chemin de Traverse pour les articles sorciers.

Son premier arrêt fut chez un orfèvre moldu, où il commanda une épingle de manteau de Mage de Guerre en argent pur. La prétendue 'épingle' était en réalité un disque de six centimètres de diamètre, avec une attache de manteau régulière attachée au dos. Le dessin sur le devant était le symbole historiquement précis pour un Mage de Guerre . Aucun moldu ne le reconnaîtrait bien sûr, mais beaucoup de sorciers le feraient et finalement Harry était décidé à ce que _tout le monde_ dans la communauté des sorciers sache exactement ce qu'il représentait. Cet emblème serait son billet pour s'assurer que même les gens qui ne savaient pas _qui_ il était, sachent au moins _ce qu'il_ était et prennent alors quelque soin dans leurs relations avec lui.

Il avait consenti à payer double, mais ce ne serait toujours pas prêt avant trois jours.

Après cela, il rendit visite à un dépôt d'arme moldu spécialisé où il choisit les couteaux d'acier et de bois qu'il voulait, aussi bien qu'une pierre à aiguiser de bonne qualité pour garder l'acier pointu. Ceux en bois auraient besoin de beaucoup d'aiguisage aussi, puisqu'ils étaient seulement des mannequins d'entraînement émoussés, mais il utiliserait ceux d'acier pour le faire plus tard. Les couteaux d'argent devraient être faits par l'orfèvre, mais d'abord Harry devrait acheter les autres couteaux et en ramènerait ensuite un chez l'orfèvre pour qu'il le copie.

// Lundi// se promit-il. //Ce sera la première chose que je ferai après Gringotts.//

En attendant le propriétaire du magasin garderait les couteaux et la pierre à aiguiser derrière le comptoir pour lui.

Le revolver et son équipement d'accompagnement allaient être un peu difficile. On ne pouvait pas simplement marcher dans de la rue et acheter une arme à feu - du moins, pas en Angleterre. Et tandis qu'il pourrait facilement avoir transplané dans quelque autre pays, il ne pouvait pas actuellement prouver qu'il était un citoyen _britannique_ , beaucoup moins étranger, donc aucun revendeur étranger ne lui en vendrait un non plus.

Les conditions sous lesquelles on lui avait donné sa première arme à feu n'étaient pas de celles qu'il se soucie en particulier de répéter et les ficelles qu'il avait tirées pour acheter légalement les suivantes n'étaient pas encore disponibles pour lui. Pour le moment, l'arme à feu et l'étui qu'il voulait - tandis qu'entièrement visible sous clef dans le magasin - ne seraient pas à lui à moins qu'il ne les vole - ou à moins qu'il n'aille chez un revendeur d'armes illégal, mais Harry détestait encourager _ces_ vautours de n'importe quelle façon, manière ou forme.

// J'attendrai quelques jours de plus// décida-t-il. // Peut-être que je pourrais trouver une alternative. //

Cela décidé, il partit et alla à la recherche d'un moldu expérimenté dans le travail du cuir.

Les mitaines - qui laissaient les bouts de ses doigts exposés pour tout ce qui avait besoin d'un contact délicat, n'étaient pas difficile à commander. Il aurait _pu_ acheter une paire fabriquée en série du dépôt d'armes. Mais une paire faite sur mesure serait plus confortable et le rembourrage qu'il voulait était un peu différent de celui employé dans des gants d'arme à feu parce qu'il devait aussi tenir compte de la prise qu'il utilisait sur sa baguette.

Trop de remplissage dans les paumes et les gants le serreraient inconfortablement quand il saisirait la poignée plus petite de sa baguette.

Les protège-bras étaient une histoire différente. Ils _devaient_ être faits sur commande parce qu'il voulait qu'ils contiennent deux couteaux minces chacun et les attaches devaient fermer d'une manière particulière pour convenir à ses exigences. Finalement, il couvrit quatre feuilles de papier de croquis avant que l'artisan en cuirs ne reconnaisse qu'il avait compris exactement ce que Harry voulait.

La ceinture, il ne la mentionna même pas. Il ne pouvait pas _la_ faire faire avant de pouvoir amener un échantillon des fioles de potions qui allaient entrer dans les petites manches protégées autour de l'extérieur. La ceinture aurait aussi besoin de métal inséré pour soutenir le poids de l'arme à feu et de l'étui qu'il ajouterait finalement à l'ensemble.

S'il avait vraiment _eu_ de l'argent, son arrêt suivant aurait été le plus grand grand magasin moldu de Londres. Cependant, les bottines, pantalons, autres vêtements et effets personnels devraient attendre un autre jour. De plus, il avait faim de nouveau et il pouvait seulement s'offrir un ou deux sandwichs avec le dernier argent de Dursley.

\----Oo00oo----

Après le déjeuner et de retour au chemin de Traverse, Harry avait encore trois arrêts à faire : un pour les potions, un autre pour l'étui de baguette d'auror et en dernier chez Madame Guipure pour ses robes de bataille.

Pour les potions, il devait en fait aller au chemin des Embrumes. Les petites fioles standardisées contenant les brouets divers avaient une réputation douteuse de bouteille de choix pour assassins - mais seulement parce qu'elles étaient petites et facilement dissimulables. Harry les porterait sur sa ceinture - complètement à la vue de tous.

L'autre raison pour laquelle il devait les commander au Chemin des Embrumes était que toutes les potions qu'il voulait n'étaient pas considérées comme strictement correctes. Les _gentils_ sorciers ne savaient pas même que _certaines_ d'entre elles existaient.

\----Oo00oo----

Deux minutes après être entré dans le côté le plus sombre du Londres sorcier, Harry savait qu'il avait fait une erreur tactique.

Habillé entièrement dans des vêtements moldus, il avait pratiquement un signe criant sur sa tête ' Sang de Bourbe - attaquez s'il vous plaît ! ' Maudissant sa stupidité, il réfléchit à repartir, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Deux sorciers habillés de robes sombres barraient actuellement son chemin.

Rapidement, Harry murmura le sort de pré bataille qui l'alerterait en cas d'attaques par derrière.

"Sommes-nous perdus, Sang de Bourbe ?" Se moqua le plus grand.

"Pourquoi ?" répondit-il calmement. "Avez-vous besoin d'être guidés ?"

Son manque de crainte évidente les confondit momentanément. Harry utilisa la pause pour ajouter, "Parce que, si vous n'êtes _pas_ perdus, alors je pense que vous devriez savoir que vous ennuyez actuellement un Mage de Guerre." Il n'offrait pas d'avertissement d'habitude, mais il estimait que c'était seulement juste, parce qu'après tout, il ne portait pas _encore_ son épingle de manteau avec les insignes de Mage de Guerre.

Les deux sorciers clignèrent des yeux. Un murmure discret ondula à travers la foule qui s'était amassée fermement contre les bords extrêmes l'allée - assez près pour regarder, mais assez loin pour courir si cela tournait mal.

Harry laissa ses paupières se fermer légèrement - cela le faisait sembler ennuyé et faiblement dangereux. "Bien ?" dit-il d'une voix traînante, "Allons nous le faire, ou non ?" Il fit tournoyer sa baguette expertement dans les doigts de sa main droite.

Le plus petit - voyant la baguette tournoyer si aisément - avait évidemment des deuxièmes pensées. Harry lui donna des points pour être plus intelligent que le plus grand.

Alors Harry vit les yeux de l'autre homme cligner en réponse à quelque chose. Même si le sort avertissant de pré bataille de Harry ne l'avait pas alerté, il aurait _quand même_ su ce qui venait à cause de ce clignement. En fait, le sortilège de Harry lui dit exactement d'où le sortilège était venu et précisément dans quelle direction il se dirigeait. Il se pencha simplement à gauche pour le laisser passer, tout en pointant sa baguette par-dessus son épaule et - sans regarder - jeta un sort de trace, suivi par un cas désagréable de crises d'éternuement, de retour au lanceur. Le traceur assurerait que la personne correcte était frappée par le sort complémentaire.

En attendant, le sort original avait frappé le sorcier le plus petit en plein dans le visage. // Dommage cela// pensa Harry// J'aurais préféré que cela ait été l'autre. Oh et en parlant de...//

M. ' Grand, Sombre et Stupide ' avait apparemment trouvé sa baguette et avait réussi à jeter un deuxième sortilège directement vers la poitrine de Harry. C'était un sort de niveau moyen et pas vraiment un problème. Alors au lieu de le fuir ou de le contrer, Harry décida d'en prendre le contrôle et le renvoya promptement - il était un grand fan de laisser les gens apprécier les pleines conséquences d'un problème qu'ils avaient créé.

Le pauvre vieux trébucha immédiatement et commença à convulser de manière incontrôlable sur le sol. Il ne semblait aucunement souffrir - il ne pouvait simplement pas contrôler les spasmes de chaque muscle de son corps. Il était vraiment tout à fait impuissant.

Derrière Harry, les éternuements continuaient et devant lui, le sorcier le plus petit avait été inconscient depuis que le premier sort l'avait frappé - mais sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait toujours, donc _il_ était toujours vivant aussi.

Il était évident que ces idiots n'avaient pas eu l'intention de le tuer et Harry était heureux qu'ils n'aient pas été assez compétents pour qu'il considère les tuer non plus.

Dans un mouvement calculé pour renforcer le fait de combien il n'était entièrement pas menacé par ce niveau d'attaque, Harry ne se donna délibérément pas la peine de regarder voir qui l'avait attaqué par derrière. Au lieu de cela, il avança simplement et marcha _au-dessus_ des deux devant lui, signalant silencieusement qu'il n'allait pas même se déranger pour faire appel à un Auror.

Une vague de silence le suivit le long de la rue jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans le magasin avec l'enseigne fatiguée qui disait simplement 'Potions'.

\----Oo00oo----

Satisfait de pouvoir venir chercher toutes les potions qu'il voulait un jour ou l'autre dans la semaine suivante, Harry quitta le petit magasin ombragé, renfermé et retourna dans le chemin.

Il remarqua que 'Stupide', 'Courtaud' et 'Atchoum' ne bloquaient plus la route.

Il supposa qu'il avait maintenant quelque 'réputation' dans cette partie de Londres puisque personne ne s'approcha du tout de lui comme il retournait le long des pavés ronds et cassés. Mais en fait, il se pouvait simplement qu'il ressemble actuellement à un Mage de Guerre très mécontent.

Le magasin de potions avait été inopinément déprimant. Autant que Harry pouvait le dire, le vieux magasin sombre n'avait pas changé ( _n'allait_ pas changer ?) en plus de dix ans. C'était exactement le même qu'il se rappelait voir la dernière fois et après qu'il eut commandé ses fioles, il s'était surpris à se demander distraitement s'il devait acheter certains des ingrédients plus rares que Sev' avait parfois du mal à trouver.

L'air au goût âcre était d'une façon ou d'une autre devenu plus difficile à respirer après cela et c'était avec soulagement qu'il retrouva finalement la peinture plus brillante du chemin de Traverse.

\----Oo00oo----

Son avant-dernier arrêt était aussi le plus dangereux en termes de son déguisement. Pour acquérir un étui d'Auror, il devrait montrer sa baguette au sorcier qui allait le faire.

Chaque étui était fait unique pour convenir à la fois à la baguette et au sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas _éviter_ de confirmer le fait, que sa baguette était faite de houx et de plume de phoenix, s'il voulait un étui convenable.

Ollivander - qui se souvenait de chaque baguette qu'il ait jamais vendue - n'aurait pas même à _demander_. _Il_ reconnaîtrait la baguette magique de Harry dès le moment qu'il la voyait.

C'était vraiment l'une des faiblesses cruciales dans le déguisement de Harry - il n'y avait aucun moyen de changer ou camoufler sa baguette .

Cependant, tant qu'il ne mentionnait pas de plumes de phoenix, les baguettes de houx n'étaient pas trop rares. Mais bien sûr, il se trouvait devant le besoin de mentionner des plumes de phoenix au fabricant d'étui. Donc, il aurait besoin d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière qui avaient tendance à tenir leur bouche fermée - ou qui, du moins, ne compareraient pas leurs notes professionnelles avec des gens comme Ollivander ou Albus.

Ce qui voulait dire aller voir Gerrity.

Gerrity Smythes le Troisième - qui détestait son nom de famille avec acharnement - était un génie riche dont la disposition désagréable assurait qu'il n'avait presque _jamais_ de visites. L'homme _était_ vraiment brillant, mais traitait les autres gens comme des idiots à cause de cela. Il ne sortait presque jamais - se socialiser était au-dessous de lui - et il avait généralement tout ce qu'il voulait livré à son hôtel particulier - puisque les achats étaient une perte de son temps si précieux.

Il ne donnerait normalement pas à un autre sorcier de temps - mais Harry connaissait la plus grande faiblesse de cet homme...

... Le passe-temps de Gerrity était la création de chef-d'oeuvres uniques à un exemplaire dont personne ne pourrait autrement faire un double - ou dans le cas de Harry, dont personne d'autre n'aurait jamais l' _occasion_ de faire un double.

Harry allait offrir à Gerrity la chance de faire un étui de baguette d'Auror pour le seul Mage de Guerre _humain_ actuellement en vie. Qu'il soit aussi le _premier_ Mage de Guerre humain depuis plus de huit cents ans et le _seul_ Mage de Guerre que qui que ce soit du monde sorcier connaisse actuellement, adoucissait seulement le tout.

Tout ce dont Harry devait vraiment s'inquiéter était de ne donner pas un coup de poing dans le nez de ce bâtard arrogant avant d'avoir son étui...

... Mais alors encore, peut-être que le Gerrity plus jeune serait plus tolérable...

\----Oo00oo----

Il avait tort.

Harry ne pouvait pas y croire - le temps allait apparemment _adoucir_ cet homme! Le bâtard insupportable était actuellement tellement désagréable que Harry se demanda sérieusement si n'importe quel étui valait toute l'exaspération.

Mais sa persistance et son sang-froid ne l'abandonnèrent pas et finalement Harry réussit à obtenir l'accord de Gerrity - bien que Harry dusse _prouver_ qu'il était un Mage de Guerre en réduisant une statue affreuse dans le jardin d'apparat de Gerrity en une pile poussiéreuse de décombres.

La statue - probablement l'un des ancêtres de Gerrity - avait été charmée par un sorcier elfe il y a deux cent cinquante ans d'une telle façon qu'elle ne puisse pas être détruite. Si c'était parce que la statue dépeignait un héros ancestral, ou si cette chose laide était supposée être quelque punition, la raison était perdue dans les brumes du temps. Tout ce que Gerrity savait était qu'un elfe l'avait fait et puisque Harry était humain, il _devait_ être un mage pour le défaire.

Après avoir établit le fait que Harry _était_ un mage, Gerrity fut satisfait de croire Harry sur parole quant à quel _type_ de mage il était.

Harry fit une note mentale pour arranger des références de Gringotts pour ne pas être soumis à cette sorte de chose de nouveau.

Aussitôt que le sorcier offensant eut fini de prendre toutes les mesures et les notes dont il aurait besoin, Harry saisit sa baguette et s'échappa avec reconnaissance.

Malheureusement, il devrait revenir dans six jours pour prendre l'étui.

\----Oo00oo----

Ses robes de bataille étaient la dernière chose dans la liste que Harry aurait pu commander sans devoir payer immédiatement, mais il était déjà assez tard quand il revint au Chemin de Traverse et la boutique de Madame Guipure était fermée.

Quelque peu embarrassé de savoir comment remplir sa soirée, Harry retourna à sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

S'ennuyant et ne sachant pas que faire d'autre, Harry re-agrandit son coffre de Poudlard et commença méthodiquement à changer tout ce qui avait "H.P" de marqué dessus pour que cela montre l'insigne de Mage de Guerre. Il ajouta alors le nom "Ash" au-dessous de chaque étiquette.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps puisqu'il n'y avait aucune raison à changer les choses qui appartenaient évidemment à 'Harry Potter ', comme ses livres et vêtements d'école. // Hermione reconnaîtrait immédiatement _cela_ // pensa-t- il avec une ironie désabusée, comme il tenait une chemise qui avait été parsemée de tâches par des potions diverses qu'il avait renversées. // Je devrai probablement racheter une nouvelle garde-robe entière, juste pour être en sécurité. // Et bien, ce n'était pas comme s'il _voulait_ porter les choses qu'il avait possédées en tant qu'adolescent - c'était juste que - merde!! - il n'avait aucune appréciation pour la mode en dehors du cuir, du coton et des robes de bataille.

Hermione - malgré toute son assiduité universitaire - avait un bien meilleur sens du style que lui. Par l'enfer, même _Ron_ avait un meilleur sens de la mode - et c'était dire quelque chose pour un type dont le placard ne contenait habituellement rien que des robes d'Auror.

Soudainement, ses deux amis manquèrent à Harry avec toute l'intensité des années qui s'étalaient maintenant entre eux. Leur amitié ne serait jamais tout à fait la même - dans _ou_ hors de ce damné miroir. Seul dans sa chambre louée et impersonnelle, tout et chaque chose que Harry aimait sembla soudainement très loin. La rentrée à Poudlard n'aurait pas lieu avant des _mois_. Comment allait-il faire pour passer l'été ?

Ce fut alors qu'il sentit une vague d'amitié, de souci et d'inquiétude, le réchauffant de l'intérieur.

Hagrid.

Avec une gratitude cordiale pour ce cadeau parfait au moment parfait, Harry envoya toute sa joie et son appréciation en retour.

Il avait créé la liaison entre eux pour qu'il puisse être là pour soutenir _Hagrid_ chaque fois que le Garde-chasse pourrait avoir besoin de lui. Harry n'avait pas pensé que Hagrid serait aussi _là_ chaque fois qu' _il_ aurait besoin de quelqu'un.

// Je suis un tel idiot// sourit Harry . // Peu importe combien loin ils tous sont, ou si je peux être là avec eux - ils sont toujours mes amis et je ne suis _pas_ tout seul ici. //

Ce fut avec un coeur considérablement plus léger - et un avertissement sévère pour lui quant à se vautrer dans l'apitoiement sur lui-même - que Harry alla dîner. Il s'attarda même dans la salle commune, absorbant l'atmosphère chaude du vieux pub et bavardant avec des étrangers à propos de tout et rien sous le soleil.

Son sommeil cette nuit là fut calme et reposant.


	3. Tatouages et Entretiens

Le lendemain était dimanche et Harry n'avait aucun plan particulier puisque la plupart des commerces étaient fermés, et tout ce qui ne l'était pas exigerait de l'argent qu'il n'avait pas encore. Gringotts, bien sûr, n'était que fermé que pour le public. En réalité, la banque continuait à traiter ses affaires vingt-quatre heures par jour, sept jours par semaine, et administrait les besoins financiers du monde sorcier dans chaque fuseau horaire à travers le monde. Les gobelins au sein de la banque travaillaient à par rotation d'équipes variables et leur présence continue faisait partie des mesures de sécurité de la banque.

Harry se demandait parfois si Gringotts fermait ses portes simplement pour s'adapter aux pratiques commerciales humaines, ou bien parce que les gobelins appréciaient en fait de faire fonctionner leur banque sans être dérangés par des clients gênants. // Probablement un peu des deux, // était sa conclusion habituelle.

Mais rien de tout cela ne faisait de différence ce matin, car la banque était toujours fermée, et les sorciers gobelins étaient sans aucun doute toujours sur la pierre de fondation à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Alors, bien sûr, Harry ne découvrirait pas s'il allait être payé avant demain - ce qui le laissait un peu en plan aujourd'hui. Alors, il décida de paresser au lit – et de profiter de l'occasion très rare de faire absoluement rien.

Harry dérivait confortablement dans une somnolence légère quand une vague inattendue d'amitié et d'inquiétude le submergea. La force des émotions le poussa à se réveiller, puis disparut graduellement, laissant Harry avec un sourire paresseux sur le visage et la sensation de la présence d'un ami dans son cœur. Il s'étira et bâilla, répondant joyeusement à Hagrid et ajoutant une teinte de somnolence, d'amour et de réconfort à sa réponse.

Après cela, Harry décida qu'il était probablement temps de se lever et de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Au rez-de-chaussée, dans la salle principale du Chaudron Baveur, Harry s'attarda en prenant son café tout en essayant de décider quoi faire avec le reste de sa journée. Puis il remarqua un elfe de maison qui rengeait discrètement les divers journaux et magazines qui avaient été laissés dispersés sur les tables.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry était une fois de plus installé dans sa chambre avec une petite pile d'anciens exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier, quelques journaux internationaux et une demi-douzaine de magazines différents, dont aucun n'était récent. L'elfe de maison avait été supris par sa demande de journaux et magazines anciens, mais puisque le Chaudron Baveur achetait toujours quelques journaux pour ses clients - et que les gens laissaient souvent trainer leurs magazines après avoir fini de les lire - il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à fournir à Harry le matériel de lecture qu'il souhaitait. En fait, il s'avera que les anciens journaux accumulés se trouvaient dans une salle de stockage, en attendant leur ramassage mensuel par une compagnie qui avait des liens avec une entreprise de recyclage moldue.

Et donc, Harry passa la majeure partie de la journée à se mettre au courant des événements survenus au cours des derniers mois. Cela lui donnait non seulement une idée de ce qui se passait dans le monde, mais l'aidait aussi à se rappeler de ce qui s'était déjà passé à ce point de l'histoire et ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé.

S'immerger dans les articles et les rapports était également une opportunité tactique, et Harry l'utilisa pour essayer de déméler le vrai du faux en ce qui concernait les activités de Voldemort. Il devint vite évident que bien que le ministère ait finalement admis que Voldemort était de retour, ils essayaient toujours de minimiser sa force et son influence. Harry se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une tentative d'empêcher la panique dans les rues, ou si le ministère croyait sincèrement que Voldemort était aussi faible et inefficace. Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas répondre à ce genre de question en lisant les journaux.

Il y avait, cependant, beaucoup _d'autres_ questions auxquelles il pouvait ainsi apporter une réponse, et Harry remarqua à peine les heures passées alors qu'il tracait méthodiquement son chemin à travers la pile de documents périmés. Ainsi, il n'était pas surprenant que, au moment où l'estomac de Harry lui rappela qu'il aurait dû se souvenir de déjeuner, on était déjà au milieu de l'après-midi. Et quand un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre lui montra un beau ciel d'été, Harry estima qu'il était définitivement temps de faire une pause, et se trouva bientôt en quête de nourriture et d'un changement de décor.

Il serait bien resté dans le Londres des sorciers, mais le peu d'argent qui lui restait était tout en monnaie moldue. Il ressortit donc dans le Londres moldu. Et puisqu'il ne restait plus que quelques livres du «prêt» de Vernon Dursley, Harry prit également soin de trouver un endroit où il pourrait acheter quelque chose de simple et pas cher.

Il finit avec un simple sandwich et une pomme rouge croustillante. Rien de fantaisie, mais toujours très agréable car il marchait dans la rue, absorbant la vue et les sons de Londres un dimanche après-midi. En fait, l'exercice et le soleil de l'après-midi étaient tellement agréables que Harry continua à marcher longtemps après avoir fini de manger. Au moment où il retourna au Chaudron Baveur, il se sentait agréablement fatigué et très détendu. Il était parti plusieurs heures, et avait marché une longue distance à la fois dans le Londres moldu _et_ dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Mais ce n'est qu'après le dîner - et après un autre échange sans mots d'émotions avec Hagrid - que Harry comprit finalement _pourquoi_ sa longue promenade lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

La lecture qu'il avait faite ce matin allait des nouvelles internationales aux événements sportifs, locaux, politiques, et aux évènements de société. Tout cela l'avait aidé à avoir une meilleure idée du moment où il était maintenant qu'il n'était plus piégé dans le miroir de Peut-être. Mais il n'avait vraiment commené à intégrer ce qu'il avait lu qu'après être sorti dans le monde - le monde _réel_ . Les personnes qu'il avait passées dans la rue – l'air et la sensation des bâtiments - n'étaient pas comme ce qu'il se souvenait du miroir. Surtout dans le Chemin de Traverse. Gringotts était encore là pour commencer, et il n'y avait aucun signe des dégats qu'il s'attendait à voir dans les autres bâtiments. De plus, les quelques sorciers et sorcières qu'il avait observés n'avaient pas ce regard fatigué et fuyant qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Tout était différent, mais subtilement pareil.

Il avait bien sûr remarqué toutes ces différences avant maintenant. Mais après s'être immergé dans tant d'articles de journaux et de magazines, Harry ne se sentait plus comme si les changements étaient faux - comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'erreur, ou simplement d'un rêve agréable. Maintenant, son entourage commençait à sembler _réel_.

Il réfléchit à ce sujet alors qu'il se préparait à se coucher cette nuit-là, et décida que c'était probablement une bonne chose. Sa propre histoire personnelle comprendrait toujours les treize années qu'il avait passées dans le miroir, mais il commençait maintenant à comprendre sur le plan émotionnel que c'était vraiment _son_ histoire personnelle, et pas quelque chose qu'il devrait inconsciemment s'attendre à ce que les autres se souviennent ou partagent.

En se laissant aller au sommeil, la dernière pensée de Harry fut qu'il commençait à avoir l'impression de vivre dans le présent, et pas treize ans dans le passé.

  **\----oo00oo----**

Le matin suivant trouva Harry à s'appuyer négligemment contre une des colonnes décoratives à l'extérieur de Gringotts - les mains dans ses poches - attendant que la banque ouvre et observant le trafic passant. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire de plus avant soit d'avoir son argent, soit qu'il sache qu'il devait trouver une source supplémentaire de fonds.

Au petit déjeuner ce matin - son dernier repas aux frais de Gringotts - il avait été réchauffé de nouveau par le respect tendre de Hagrid et l'avait facilement et librement rendu. Harry soupçonnait maintenant qu'Albus - ayant échoué dans ses efforts initiaux pour trouver Harry hier - avait dit à Hagrid hier soir qu'il était porté disparu et avait ensuite demandé au demi-géant pourquoi la note de Harry disait que Hagrid saurait qu'il allait bien. Après cela, Albus aurait découvert le bout de Magie du Coeur que Harry avait exécuté et saurait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas localiser Harry par cette sorte de liaison.

Donc maintenant Harry recevrait très probablement des contrôles du matin et du soir chaque jour. Il n'était pas contre et était même en sorte heureux de cela - puisqu'il était heureux de pouvoir soulager leurs soucis au moins un peu et - s'il avait raison - cela ne gênerait pas ses activités quotidiennes. Albus - étant le sorcier prudent qu'il était - aurait presque certainement suggéré que des contrôles tôt le matin et tard le soir seraient plus bienvenus qu'aléatoirement pendant la journée. De cette manière, où que Harry soit, il ne serait pas pris par surprise s'il était au milieu de quelque chose d'important.

L'été de Harry n'allait pas être du tout aussi solitaire qu'il l'avait pensé.

Maintenant, il avait seulement besoin d'argent commencer à réaliser tous ses plans.

En temps voulu, un gobelin vint ouvrir les portes de la banque, indiquant silencieusement que Gringotts était maintenant ouvert pour les affaires.

Quelques sorciers et sorcières - qui avaient aussi attendu - passèrent indifféremment devant lui et Harry sourit. Il y avait seulement eu quelques moments dans sa vie où les gens de tous les jours étaient passés devant lui sans même le remarquer . Enfant il avait été la cible de brutalités, ou ' le Survivant ' et adulte il avait été ' le Mage de Guerre Ash '. Aucun de ces Harry là n'avait été le genre de personne qui pouvait s'appuyer négligemment contre une colonne et voir d'autres flâner indifféremment en passant devant lui. Une grande partie de la journée d'hier - avant l'Allée des Embrumes - avait été de même et Harry constatait que tandis qu'il appréciait l'anonymat, cela était aussi ...et bien ... un peu bizarre, en même temps.

// Tout est dans ce à quoi vous êtes habitués, je suppose// fut sa dernière pensée avant de se repousser du pilier et d'entrer dans la banque.

Son anonymat disparut à deux mètres de la porte.

"Ah, Mage de Guerre," Grabble Deuxcoffres l'intercepta adroitement. "Venez par ici s'il vous plaît," et Harry se trouva bientôt assis de nouveau dans le bureau du superviseur gobelin. "Maintenant", déclara Grabble brusquement, "Sous quel nom voulez-vous ouvrir votre compte ?"

\----Oo00oo----

Lorsque Harry quitta Gringotts, il portait non seulement une petite fortune en Galions et Mornilles, mais aussi une somme semblable en livres moldues, aussi bien qu'une carte Visa moldue de Gringotts _et_ une carte American Express.

Grabble avait essayé de soutenir le fait que Harry ne devrait vraiment pas porter tant d'argent liquide sur lui, mais Harry avait simplement levé un sourcil amusé vers lui et le gobelin avait brusquement changé le sujet. Grabble pensait-t-il vraiment qu'un _Mage de guerre_ serait inquiété par des agresseurs ?

Harry avait aussi réussi à acquérir ' un travail d'été '. La banque l'avait maintenant sous contrat pour jeter le même sortilège sur huit autres de leurs Pierres de Fondation subsidiaires. Grabble avait renégocié le prix par Pierre au rabais à quelque chose que Gringotts pouvait raisonnablement se permettre et en retour Harry aurait le droit de prendre son temps - espaçant les sortilèges pour pouvoir en faire un par semaine ou à peu près.

Harry était heureux de faire ce travail pour un prix beaucoup plus bas puisque : A) les autres Pierres étaient beaucoup moins puissantes et il serait plus facile de travailler avec B) il était déjà familier avec les huit autres nodules, puisqu'il se rappelait lancer le sort sur chacune d'entre elles de son temps dans le miroir. La _seule_ Pierre principale de Gringotts avec laquelle Harry n'ait jamais travaillé était celle de Londres - et c'était parce que Voldemort l'avait détruite avant que quiconque ne se soit rendu compte qu'elle avait besoin de protection.

La destruction de la Pierre de Fondation au coeur de Gringotts avait été la crise qui avait déclenché l'introduction brusque de Harry à la magie des gobelins. La communauté des gobelins - encore chancelante du choc de la catastrophe - avait fait appel directement à l'aide des Mages de Guerre. En voyant la vague de désastre qui avait déferlé des décombres de la banque, les Mages de Guerre avaient donné toute priorité à cette demande. En conséquence, Harry avait été le tout premier non-gobelin à recevoir un cours intensif de Magie de Fondation.

Pendant deux semaines, Harry avait été inondé la nuit et le jour avec le style de vie gobelin, ses croyances, sa langue et sa magie. C'était là qu'il avait acquis sa connaissance sur l'étiquette des gobelins et leurs coutumes. Il avait même été le seul homme à qui il ait été permis de suivre un service commémoratif pour les gobelins qui avaient été tués quand la banque avait été attaquée. Le nom de Florin Gringott avait été mentionné plusieurs fois et plus tard, Harry avait écouté avec respect les histoires détaillant la vie du vieux gobelin.

Après cela, il avait passé le mois suivant à secrètement jeter le même sortilège à maintes reprises, dans le monde entier. Vers la fin de tout cela, Harry était une épave complète avec des maux de tête fréquents - mais toutes les Pierres de Fondation critiques - d'une variété d'affaires cruciales et non seulement Gringotts - étaient solidement protégées. Cela prit à Harry presque une semaine pour entièrement se remettre de l'effort qu'il y avait mis - même sous les soins experts de Pompom. Mais il s'était escompté bien remboursé quand il entendit finalement les nouvelles...

... Les gobelins allaient permettre que leurs Pierres soient utilisées dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

Le système de Pierre de Fondation était littéralement un réseau de communications mondial que Voldemort ne pourrait jamais renverser ou découvrir. Cela avait été un cadeau _sans prix_ pour les forces de la Lumière.

Cette fois ci, Harry espérait qu'ils n'en auraient pas besoin.

\----Oo00oo----

Harry passa les quelques jours suivants à payer des choses - _toutes sortes_ de choses - des chemises et sous-vêtements, à la poudre de cheminette en passant par des livres de sortilèges. Il était décidé à s'assurer qu'il avait tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

Mais il acheta très délibérément des choses frivoles aussi. Les livres de sortilèges, par exemple - que Harry avait achetés parce qu'il pouvait à peine se rappeler un sort _non_ connecté à la Magie de Guerre - étaient complétés par des romans. Harry aimait un bon mystère et même occasionnellement une histoire d'aventure bien écrite .

Quand il décida de souscrire à la Gazette du Sorcier, il se permit aussi un abonnement annuel "au Monde du Quidditch ". Pour le moment, ils seraient tous les deux livrés au Chaudron Baveur, mais Harry espérait qu'il pourrait les faire envoyer à Poudlard plus tard.

Bien sûr, il devait aussi finir sa liste des courses - et le voyage retardé chez Madame Guipure fut intéressant en ce que la sorcière responsable ne savait pas s'ils avaient même le matériau nécessaire pour les robes de bataille de Harry.

"Fixe-sort ?" répéta la couturière étonnée . "Je ... je ne sais pas si nous en _avons_ \- je devrai regarder."

Fixe-sort était un matériel exorbitamment cher, parce que - de même que son nom l'impliquait - vous pouviez tisser des sorts directement dans le tissu et 'fixer' ensuite le matériau pour que les enchantements ne changent ni ne s'effacent jamais. Pour un Mage de Guerre, c'était inestimable, puisque plusieurs sorts défensifs et protecteurs étaient standards pour la couche extérieure de 'l'uniforme' officieux de Mage de Guerre.

La sorcière qui était partie chercher le matériau dut finalement demander l'aide d'un de ses collègues et ensemble ils réussirent finalement à en trouver un unique rouleau - haut sur une planche derrière la réserve. Il avait probablement été placé là pour le garder en sécurité et ensuite oublié. Peu de personnes pouvaient s'offrir du fixe-sort.

Les robes elles-mêmes furent également une surprise pour le personnel chez Guipure, puisque les robes de bataille différaient un peu de tous les modèles standards. Tandis que la plupart des robes de sorciers se fermaient sur le devant, les robes de bataille étaient ouvertes pour qu'un sorcier ou mage ait libre accès à ses armes et une grande envergure pour les mouvements rapides ou actions violentes. Des vêtements serrés et flexibles - dans le cas de Harry, pantalons de cuir et chemises de coton ou t-shirts - étaient alors portés _sous_ les robes, permettant à la couche extérieure d'être enlevée si nécessaire.

Finalement, Harry avait été forcé de créer une illusion pour montrer à la couturière de quoi il parlait.

\----Oo00oo----

La seule chose que Harry avait payée par _pure_ indulgence, était ses tatouages.

Harry avait été heureux que le salon de peinture à vie dont il se souvenait de dans le miroir soit toujours là. Il voulait _vraiment_ ravoir ses tatouages et il ne voulait pas passer la semaine suivante à chercher des peintres renommés.

Quand il entra par la porte, il sut qu'il était au bon endroit - c'était propre au point d'être stérile et il y avait un sens de grande beauté et de fierté dans les illustrations types qui bougeaient avec des mouvements subtils sur les murs.

Le seul moment de doute de Harry vint quand il se rendit compte que le maître peintre qui avait fait ses tatouages pendant son temps dans le miroir, était encore seulement un apprenti. Mais alors il se rappela la manière avec laquelle l'homme avait parlé de l'habileté étonnante de son vieux maître et Harry décida qu'il serait probablement sans danger de voir si les histoires rappelées étaient vraies.

"Bonjour, monsieur," le salua le "pas-encore-maître" . "Pensiez-vous vous faire faire quelque peinture ?"

"Non," répondit Harry agréablement, "j'ai _décidé_ que je veux me faire faire quelque peinture - deux peintures, en réalité," et il pointa deux des dessins types sur le mur, " _celle-ci_ et _celle-là_ ."

L'apprenti cligna des yeux. "C'est ... une combinaison peu commune."

"Ce sont ces deux là que je veux," répondit Harry fermement, "Le lion sur le devant et le serpent dans le dos."

"Et bien, puisque vous êtes sûr, je vais juste aller chercher les modèles."

Harry attendit, regardant le lion de Gryffondor et le serpent de Serpentard. Tous les représentants des Maisons de Poudlard étaient présents, mais pour Harry, le lion et le serpent semblaient d'une façon ou d'une autre plus 'vivants' qu'autre chose sur le mur.

L'apprenti revint. "Maintenant", sourit le jeune homme , "savez-vous quelle sorte d'encre vous voudriez que j'utilise? Elles varient, vous savez, dans leurs effets et durée. Nous utilisons seulement les _meilleures_ encres sur le marché et je peux garantir que votre peinture durera seulement aussi longtemps que vous le voulez - et disparaîtront complet-"

"Je veux de _l'encre à vie_ ," déclara Harry tranquillement.

La bouche de l'apprenti resta ouverte un instant. Alors il balbutia, "Monsieur .. êtes ... êtes-vous _sûr_ ? Je veux dire ... nous avons de l'encre qui durera des _années_..."

"Encre à Vie," répéta Harry. "Rien d'autre."

L'apprenti mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. "Je... Je ne suis pas qualifié pour utiliser ces encres, monsieur je devrai aller chercher le maître - et il est occupé avec un autre client..."

"Ce n'est par grave," l'assura Harry, "cela ne m'ennuie pas d'attendre." Et cela ne l'ennuyait vraiment pas, parce que l'utilisation d'Encre à Vie exigeait l'habileté d'un maître-peintre et pour un _maître_ ... Harry attendrait.

L'apprenti cependant, n'était pas tout à fait si patient. Après une demi- heure à observer Harry assis tranquillement dans une chaise, le jeune homme disparut dans le fond du salon, seulement pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard. Cinq minutes plus tard, le maître apparut aussi - essuyant de l'encre de ses mains avec un morceau de vieille serviette.

Le maître s'approcha et Harry se leva pour le saluer.

"Mon apprenti me dit que vous voulez une peinture faite... avec de l'Encre à Vie."

"Oui," acquiesça Harry .

Le vieil homme le regarda pensivement. "Revenez à la fermeture," ordonna-t- il finalement. "Pour l'Encre à Vie, je ne veux pas être dérangé."

\----Oo00oo----

Peu de temps après la fermeture du salon, Harry se trouva couché torse-nu sur un fauteuil levé et capitonné . Beaucoup de ses cicatrices étaient ainsi révélées, mais aucune mention ne fut faite d'elles. Harry savait que des cicatrices réelles n'auraient pas perturbé la peinture et il était confiant du fait que ses fausses soient aussi sans importance.

"Objectez-vous au fait que mon apprenti reste pour m'aider ?" demanda le maître . "Je vous promets qu'il est très habile. Un jour il sera lui-même un maître." Le jeune homme rougit du compliment.

"Non," sourit Harry, "je n'objecte pas." En fait Harry trouvait cela assez approprié que l'homme qui _aurait_ fait cela un jour, y _participerait_ vraiment maintenant.

Ils commencèrent.

Dans le monde moldu, un tatouage était créé en utilisant une aiguille pour pousser de l'encre dans la chair au-dessous de la peau - assez profondément pour être permanent, mais assez peu profond pour rester visible. Dans le monde sorcier, il était appliqué avec des pinceaux - et avec de la magie soufflée sur l'encre humide.

Le modèle était appliqué d'abord - une tâche simple, achevée par l'apprenti tandis que le maître vérifiait ses pinceaux et bouteilles une dernière fois.

Une fois le modèle mis, c'était au tour du maître - et Harry trembla presque lorsque le bout de la brosse caressa sa peau pour la première fois.

À la différence des tatouages moldus, la peinture des sorciers était vraiment similaire à une peinture. C'était coloré et ombré, les encres se mélangeant directement sur la peau, comme des huiles sur une toile.

Harry se sentit glisser dans une trance légère - un état de perte du sens du temps créée par l'Encre à Vie elle-même comme elle commençait à lier sa magie inerte à son corps - suintant dans ses pores et muscles, apprenant qui il était et pourquoi il faisait cela - imprégnant ce que c'était supposé être pour lui comme cela coulait sur ses muscles chauds.

... Et Harry se trouva contraint de se rappeler tout ce que Gryffondor signifiait pour lui - le courage et la férocité; la loyauté et la volonté de survivre; l'amour des amis les liant ensemble; et surtout - la force d'un pouvoir brillant qui florissait dans la lumière du soleil.

Ces mémoires donnèrent forme à l'Encre et elle _devint_ ses mémoires - un lion rendu féroce et vif, resplendissant dans sa puissance et sa gloire - un symbole de courage et une bannière pour la Lumière.

\----Oo00oo----

Quelque temps indéterminé plus tard, Harry se réveilla lentement de la transe induite par l'Encre.

Le chuchotement du maître s'était tû et l'apprenti regardait fixement la poitrine de Harry avec quelque chose d'apparenté à la crainte.

"Aidez-moi," ordonna Harry rudement et ainsi fit l'apprenti, tandis que son maître lavait les pinceaux et nettoyait.

Harry s'avança d'un pas chancelant vers le grand miroir mural et inspecta soigneusement le travail.

C'était parfait.

Pas tout à fait le même que dans son souvenir - mais parfait néanmoins. Même ses cicatrices - bien que fausses - servaient seulement à mettre l'illustration en valeur. Ils donnaient au lion un air éprouvé - comme s'il avait souffert pour sa fierté, mais pourtant était resté invaincu et intact. Ce n'était aucunement un débutant jeune et idiot - mais au lieu de cela un vétéran chevronné marqué par l'expérience. L'image semblait presque se déplacer, pourtant restait immobile - presque terminé, mais pas encore ...pas encore.

Parfait.

Maintenant complètement réveillé, Harry revint avec respect vers le fauteuil et s'allongea de nouveau.

Après un moment, le maître parla : "Vous savez ce qui se passe maintenant." Ce n'était pas une question.

"Oui," répondit Harry tranquillement. "Laissez-moi une minute," et il se prépara mentalement pour le sort final, qui changerait l'Encre de Vie de 'peinture' - qui était provisoire - en 'tatouage' sorcier - qui ne pourrait jamais être effacé. C'était pourquoi c'était appelé ' Encre à Vie ' - pour sa capacité à se lier à un être vivant pour la longueur de la durée de vie de son porteur. Mais le sort final serait _très_ douloureux.

"Maintenant," dit Harry - et le maître chuchota les mots.

Soudainement l'encre devint vivante et comme mille couteaux, traça sa voie dans sa poitrine. Harry serra les dents contre la douleur et s'efforça de rester couché immobile. Ses mains saisirent les bords du fauteuil avec un désespoir féroce.

Et ensuite, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé - ce fut fini. Harry relâcha le fauteuil de soulagement. Sa poitrine était guérie et la peinture était partie. A sa place était son tatouage de Gryffondor - rétabli à sa position légitime sur son corps. Il pouvait presque le sentir le ronronnement et le mouvement au-dessous de sa peau.

Un de fait et un à faire.

\----Oo00oo----

Le maître prit une pause courte, tandis que Harry se remettait de l'achèvement du premier tatouage.

Peu de temps après, Harry était de nouveau couché sur le fauteuil, mais cette fois sa configuration avait été changée pour qu'il puisse s'allonger confortablement sur son estomac.

Peu de temps après, il sentit de nouveau le coup de pinceau du maître .

Cette fois, quand la transe vint, ce fut Serpentard que l'Encre tira de son esprit...

... Mensonges et tromperie - quand la vérité était trop dangereuse; décisions impitoyables - péniblement faites mais correctement décidées ; regards craintifs de ceux alentour - quand la suffisance pourrait avoir été fatale; la force qui venait seulement quand le désespoir était possible; et au-delà de tout, la force d'un pouvoir sombre qui prospérait dans les ombres les plus profondes de la nuit.

Cette fois ses pensées formèrent une image plus sombre - un serpent vert plein de grâce mortelle et de plans patients, hypnotique dans sa froideur calculatrice et brutal dans sa volonté de survivre - un symbole d'endurance et une bannière pour les Sombres Choses.

À ce standard seul répondraient les brisés et opprimés - ceux qui avaient été trop endommagés pour avoir confiance en l'espoir désormais - et pour qui la joie brillante était une langue étrange qu'ils ne comprenaient plus . Mais Harry comprenait - et avec cette partie de lui qui avait toujours été Serpentard, il pouvait encore les toucher et ils se verraient en lui et permettraient sa protection.

Dans l'obscurité, il pourrait trouver les perdus et les désespérés - et dans l'obscurité il les rassemblerait et ramènerait à la maison.

\----Oo00oo----

Quand Harry se réveilla ensuite de la transe induite par l'Encre, il ne se donna pas même la peine de regarder le miroir - la puissance des mémoires, couplée avec la perfection du premier tatouage lui disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

"Faites-le." Dit-il et surmonta la douleur comme son deuxième tatouage mangeait son chemin dans ses épaules et le long de son épine dorsale.

Le symbole de Serpentard était de nouveau là où il appartenait - se tordant faiblement sur ses muscles, avec le plus petit soupir d'une voix sifflante se répercutant dans l'air.

Harry avait ses tatouages de nouveau.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il se senti plus ... _entier_ \- plus complet - qu'il pouvait se souvenir l'être depuis qu'il avait détruit le miroir.

\----Oo00oo----

 _Payer_ pour les tatouages fut plus un problème que ce que Harry avait prévu.

Le maître ne voulait pas prendre son or.

"C'est _vous_ qui m'avez rendu un grand service," argumenta l'homme, "Ce soir j'ai peint mes plus grandes oeuvres. Je sais que je ne les surpasserai pas - ni ne peindrai probablement une autre les égalant. Je suis honoré que vous m'ayez choisi - et que mon apprenti ait eu l'occasion de voir ce qui est possible aux niveaux les plus hauts de notre métier."

Harry ne savait pas vraiment qu'y répondre. Tout ce qu'il savait était que cela était mal de ne pas donner à l'homme quelque chose, en échange des tatouages exquis maintenant incorporés dans sa chair. "Mais sûrement," protesta-t-il, "que si vous avez peint ceux-ci , il y aura d'autres - et vous ne pouvez pas tous les faire pour rien - vous vous ruineriez!"

Le maître renifla. "Les sorciers qui veulent l'Encre à Vie sont assez rares," répondit-il "mais comme vous devez le savoir, l'Encre elle-même devient seulement vivante à travers les mémoires et les émotions de celui qui la porte. Si la toile est morne, ou sans profondeur ... alors la vraie nature de l'Encre - la gamme de couleur - la force de l'image - ne peut jamais être entièrement comprise."

"Vous," termina le maître , "étiez une adéquation parfaite pour les images que vous avez choisies. D'autres modèles - avec moins de signification pour vous - n'auraient pas si bien marché. C'était la combinaison, vous voyez, de vos désirs; des modèles que vous avez choisi; de la nature de l'Encre; _et_ de mon habileté, qui est entrée dans la création du travail - et je ne pense pas que je verrai une telle combinaison de nouveau dans ma vie."

Finalement, ils reconnurent que Harry pourrait payer le coût de l'Encre elle-même - l'Encre à Vie était assez chère - mais pour Harry, c'était à peine assez en échange de la beauté qui ornait maintenant sa peau.

\----Oo00oo----

Environ une semaine après que Harry ait fait remettre ses tatouages - et après qu'il ait déjà fait une autre Pierre de Fondation pour Gringotts - il revint au Chaudron Baveur pour trouver Hagrid appréciant une bière et causant avec les autres clients.

Harry eut presque un arrêt cardique, imaginant que Dumbledore avait d'une façon ou d'une autre calculé qui il était et avait envoyé Hagrid pour le chercher - c'est-à-dire avant qu'il ne se rappelle que Hagrid avait toujours été un habitué au Chaudron Baveur et était probablement juste là pour une soirée au pub.

En réalité, c'était étonnant que Harry ne l'ait pas vu auparavant.

A ce stade, les autres habitués du Chaudron Baveur étaient habitués à voir Harry marcher alentour paré de son habillement de Mage de Guerre. Il avait causé un peu de controverse le premier matin où il était apparu avec sa nouvelle épingle de manteau en évidence sur ses robes de bataille toutes neuves. Harry avait finalement été forcé de produire les documents officiels qu'il avait acquis de Gringotts, qui informait tout le monde que - de l'avis de la banque - 'Ash' était très certainement un véritable Mage de Guerre . Cependant, c'était mieux que d'avoir à prouver ses revendications en faisant sauter des statues.

Le personnel du Chaudron Baveur était même quelque peu ravi de l'idée qu'un Mage de Guerre reste chez eux - ou plutôt ils étaient _devenus_ ravis après que Harry ait fait comprendre que son comportement n'allait pas changer juste parce que tout le monde savait maintenant qui il était.

Et bien sûr, la publicité gratuite quand la Gazette du Sorcier l'avait découvert n'avait pas non plus fait de mal.

Le Chaudron Baveur avait été exceptionnellement populaire après que le journal sorcier ait publié son article sur lui - ou plutôt sur autant qu'ils avaient pu découvrir sur lui, puisque Harry avait refusé d'être interviewé. À ce jour, il n'y avait probablement personne dans le monde sorcier entier qui ne sache pas qu'il y avait un Mage de Guerre au Chaudron Baveur à Londres, Angleterre.

D'une part, cela ennuyait Harry parce que chaque fois qu'il apparaissait en public, il était secrètement - et parfois ouvertement - regardé fixement. Mais d'autre part, Harry avait maintenant ce qu'il voulait - _tout le monde_ savait ce à quoi les insignes de Mage de Guerre ressemblaient et - grâce aux recherches historiques de la Gazette du Sorcier - _tout le monde_ savait grossièrement ce qu'un Mage de Guerre était.

Incluant Hagrid - qui le regardait maintenant avec une franche curiosité.

Harry décida séance tenante qu'il était le temps de commencer à interagir avec ses amis en tant que ' Mage de Guerre Ash '.

Il adressa un demi-sourire à Hagrid et alla rejoindre le garde-chasse de Poudlard au bar. Hagrid sembla étonné, mais manoeuvra pour faire de la place.

"Cela vous dérange-t-il si je me joins à vous ?" demanda Harry poliment.

"Aurais pas fait de place pour vous si c'était l'cas," répondit Hagrid avec un rire discret. "Je suis Hagrid," et tendit une main consistante, avant d'ajouter fièrement, "-Gardien des clefs et des lieux à l'École de sorcellerie et magie de Poudlard ."

Harry serra la main offerte avec un sourire commode sur son visage. "Ash", répondit-il, "et vous savez probablement déjà que je suis un Mage de Guerre."

"C'est un peu dur de l'manquer," acquiesça Hagrid, fixant les yeux sur l'épingle et les robes de bataille de Harry .

Harry commanda une bière pour lui et une autre pour Hagrid, qui l'accepta avec des remerciements étonnés.

"Oh, ne me remerciez pas encore," rit Harry, "je savais déjà que vous étiez gardien à Poudlard en venant." Alors, en réponse au regard curieux de Hagrid, il ajouta, "Je me suis renseigné."

Cela allait évidemment être la soirée des surprises pour Hagrid. "V's êtes renseigné sur _moi_ ? Pourquoi donc ?"

"Bien, pas vous, spécifiquement," répondit Harry, "juste quelqu'un qui pourrait m'en dire un peu plus sur Poudlard."

Hagrid le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. "Pourquoi voudr'vous vous renseigner sur Poudlard ?"

Harry cligna des yeux. De toutes les expressions qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Hagrid, le soupçon n'avait jamais été l'une d'entre elles. Alors il se souvint - Quirrell avait autrefois dupé Hagrid à trahir un secret juste ici dans ce pub. L'expérience avait rendu le gardien circonspect envers les étrangers posant des questions - en particulier des questions sur l'école.

Le visage de Harry ne fit aucune réponse au soupçon de la voix de Hagrid, comme il répondit franchement, "J'ai entendu dire qu'il pourrait y avoir une ouverture pour le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je pensais me présenter - si la place est toujours disponible." // _S'il vous plaît faites_ qu'elle soit disponible// pria-t-il. Il n'avait pas pu trouver une seule annonce à ce propos dans la Gazette du Sorcier et il n'avait pas encore calculé comment s'approcher d'Albus pour lui demander le poste.

Le soupçon de Hagrid disparut immédiatement et avec un regard très heureux il dit, "Vous voudriez le job ? Vraiment ? L' Directeur avait d'horribl' difficultés à essayer d ' trouver quelqu'un. Il vous engagerait en un éclair! - vous êt ' un Mage de Guerre et tout."

"Attendez! Attendez!" rit Harry. "Je ne suis pas encore sûr - j'ai dit que j'y _pensais_ \- pas que j'avais _décidé_ ." Il ne voulait pas que quiconque pense qu'il voulait _trop_ le travail. Le visage de Hagrid retomba de déception. Rapidement, Harry ajouta, "Avant que je ne puisse me faire un avis, je devrais en savoir plus à propos de l'école - comment c'est - l'attitude des élèves - s'il y a un code de conduite que l'on s'attendrait à ce que je suive - ce genre de chose."

Harry termina alors avec : "Jusqu'à ce que je sache quelque chose de plus de la place que juste son nom, comment puis-je savoir si je veux y travailler ? C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé alentour quelqu'un qui pourrait me parler de l'école - et tout le monde a dit que je devais vous demander."

Hagrid sembla heureux que tous aient pensé à lui et puis fit de son mieux absolu pour persuader Harry de demander le poste.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Hagrid partit finalement, mais pas avant que 'Ash' n'ait promis qu'il écrirait au Directeur immédiatement.

Harry avait apprécié à fond sa soirée - discuter de Poudlard en détail et d'un point de vue qu'il n'avait jamais considéré auparavant - celui d'un employé éventuel. Cela avait été une conversation excellente - Harry estimait presque qu'il était déjà de retour au château - et il était maintenant beaucoup plus confiant pour être 'Ash' autour de ses amis.

La soirée plaisante servirait aussi comme amortisseur pour n'importe quelles petites erreurs que Harry ferait. Dans ces premiers jours cruciaux - quand on ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'il sache beaucoup de l'école ou de ses habitants - il ferait presque certainement une faute et mentionnerait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas possible qu'il sache. Il avait maintenant la possibilité l'évader en disant, ' Oh, Hagrid doit l'avoir mentionné, ' et plus il restait à l'école, moins il aurait besoin de l'excuse. Finalement, les gens s'attendraient à ce qu'il sache des choses juste parce qu'il avait été là quelque temps.

Harry s'aperçut soudainement qu'il avait inconsciemment supposé qu'il resterait à Poudlard pour un très _long_ moment.

La pensée ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

\----Oo00oo----

Un court temps plus tard, Harry était assis au petit bureau dans sa chambre - plume en main et parchemin devant lui...

_A_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Directeur,_

_École de Magie et Sorcellerie de Poudlard_

_De :_

_Mage de Guerre Ash_

_Monsieur..._

Lorsque Harry finit, il était bien après minuit et il plia la lettre dans son enveloppe avec beaucoup de satisfaction. Sa demande n'était pas très longue, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autres références que Gringotts - et il ne pouvait certainement pas inclure une histoire personnelle. Mais si l'impression de Hagrid était correcte, alors ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait de la compétition pour le travail.

En fait - se rappelant quelques uns des profs de DCFM absolument _épouvantables_ qui avaient eu le travail auparavant, Harry soupçonnait à moitié qu'ils avaient _aussi_ été seuls à demander le poste à l'époque. Albus ne les aurait jamais embauchés s'il avait eu une alternative - ou du moins, Harry _espérait_ certainement que non.

Et bien sûr, si ces cornichons étaient une réflexion de la qualité des gens demandant le poste avant qu'il ait gagné une réputation maudite, alors Harry avait une bien meilleure chance d'embauche maintenant que l'on croyait que le poste était d'une façon ou d'une autre frappé de malheur.

// Bien que// se rappela Harry// Remus était aussi parmi ce lot - et il y avait rien de deuxième classe dans _son_ enseignement. // Mais alors, Remus était un loup-garou et une fois que cette information était devenue publique, on ne lui avait pas permis de rester à l'école.

Pour lui, Harry se trouvait devant le besoin d'espérer qu'Albus était assez désespéré dans la recherche d'un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, pour engager un Mage de Guerre sans expérience, qui ne parlerait pas de son passé et dont les allégeances ne pouvaient pas être prouvées d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Et bien, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse vraiment y faire - donc il scella la lettre avec de la cire - la cachetant magiquement de l'insigne de Mage de Guerre - et puis laissa la missive scellée sur le bureau où il pourrait facilement la ramasser au matin et la mettre à la poste.

\----Oo00oo----

Le jour suivant, après avoir payé pour la livraison de sa lettre par hibou standard, Harry jeta un sort "Ne-me-remarque-pas" sur les couteaux de ses protège-bras et quelques autres pour couvrir sa baguette, les potions à sa ceinture et les autres couteaux dans hauts de bottes. Alors il fit sa sortie dans le Londres moldu.

Les sorts "Ne-me-remarque-pas" ne rendraient pas ses armes invisibles, mais plutôt encourageraient simplement les gens à les ignorer - comme si elles étaient sans rapport ou sans importance.

Cela aurait des résultats variés sur les sorciers et les sorcières - et aucun du tout sur les elfes et autres non-humains - mais serait presque à cent pour cent efficaces sur les moldus. Ce qui signifiait que Harry pourrait se promener librement dans le monde moldu sans être immédiatement arrêté.

Il savait qu'il semblerait toujours un peu étrange - mais avec réalisme, pas plus que beaucoup d'autres qui s'habillaient entièrement de noir et portaient des manteaux lourds ou des capes toute l'année. Il était tout à fait sûr que ses robes de bataille n'étaient pas du tout aussi remarquables que les moldus aux cheveux pourpres et avec des percings partout leurs visages.

Harry était de retour dans le monde moldu parce qu'il y avait une partie de son équipement de Mage de Guerre qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à acquérir - et c'était son arme à feu. Il ne pouvait pas penser à un moyen d'en acheter une légalement et il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas s'impliquer avec un revendeur d'armes illégal.

Cela le laissait vraiment seulement avec l'option d'en voler une, ce qui - tandis que ce n'était pas son cours préféré d'action - était au moins faisable et n'impliquerait pas de criminels ou d'autres gens qui pourraient remonter à lui.

Ainsi, résigné à un peu de vol, Harry était allé à un autre magasin d'armes moldu - _pas_ celui où il avait acheté ses couteaux - et avait demandé à voir une variété d'armes à feu. Parmi les armes qu'il avait demandé à voir était le revolver Smith et Wesson .45 qu'il voulait.

Les revolvers - à la différence de des automatiques et des semi- automatiques - n'étaient pas enclins à bloquer, ce qui arrivait quand un projectile 'resterait coincé' et devait être manuellement décoincé avant que l'arme à feu puisse tirer de nouveau. Aussi - avec l'utilisation d'agrafes de lune pour tenir les balles dans leur formation circulaire - Harry pourrait recharger le revolver presque aussi rapidement que des agrafes changeantes dans un automatique.

Mais mieux que tout, un revolver convenait parfaitement à une exigence unique que seulement un sorcier aurait - Harry pourrait changer le _type_ de munitions qu'il tirait sans devoir vider une agrafe ou perdre des balles restantes. Harry avait _besoin_ que son arme à feu aie cette capacité parce que - comme ses couteaux - il avait l'intention de porter des munition d'argent, d'acier et d'autres types de munitions enchantées pour convenir indépendamment de ce qu'une situation donnée exigeait.

Ainsi, quand le propriétaire du magasin lui montra les armes diverses qu'il avait demandé à voir, Harry sembla ne pas faire plus attention à celui qu'il voulait qu'à n'importe lequel des autres. Cependant, tandis qu'il avait le Smith et Wesson dans ses mains, il plaça discrètement un sort de position dessus.

Il fit la même chose à plusieurs boîtes de munitions ordinaires et à l'équipement de chargement approprié qui étaient exposés vers le fond du magasin. Le mécanisme de chargement lui permettrait de rendre ses propres projectiles uniques.

Et tandis qu'il faisait tout cela, il pris une note _très_ prudente de combien chaque pièce d'équipement coutait.

Plus tard ce soir là, s'étant encore une fois installé dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur, Harry jeta son sortilège d'appel. Verrouillé sur les repères qu'il avait placés sur les articles divers d'équipement, tout marcha parfaitement. Sans les sortilèges de position, Harry aurait eu beaucoup plus de difficultés - peut-être même convoquant des articles voisins au lieu des spécifiques qu'il voulait.

Une fois qu'il eut estimé et additionné le tout présent, il annula les sortilèges de position et prit une lettre qu'il avait précédemment préparée. Il la bomba d'argent - plusieurs milliers de livres en fait - et il l'envoya rapidement - à l'endroit approximatif où l'arme à feu manquante avait été auparavant.

Demain matin, le propriétaire du magasin trouverait la lettre en place de l'arme à feu manquante, avec une liste détaillée de ce que Harry s'était approprié et une note qui tomberait littéralement en poussière après que le propriétaire l'ait lu. La note disait simplement :

_Monsieur,_

_Mes excuses d'avoir pris ces articles illégalement, cependant je vous assure que mon besoin était grand et ils ne seront pas utilisés pour quelque but criminel._

_Mon travail à beaucoup faire avec l'armée et même si vous saviez mon nom, vous ne trouveriez pas de données sur moi._

_J'espère que je vous ai payé complètement, bien que je vous laisse le choix de montrer la liste et l'argent à la police ou non._

_Dans l'événement peu probable que la police réussirait à trouver quelque trace de moi, soyez assuré que peu après il serait peu probable qu'ils disent se souvenir trouver quoi que ce soit. Ils ne leur sera fait aucun mal - mais je vous assure que votre équipement ne sera jamais récupéré._

Alors, la dernière chose que Harry fit avant d'aller se coucher, fut d'effacer par magie le numéro de série de l'arme à feu et de jeter le sort "Ne-me-remarque-pas" sur le revolver et tout ce qui y était associé.

\----Oo00oo----

Avant le petit déjeuner le matin suivant, Harry attacha finalement le dernier bout de son équipement de Mage de Guerre à sa jambe gauche. Avec son étui de baguette sur son autre jambe, il marcha autour de la pièce, essayant de s'habituer à l'équilibre et donnant un petit saut de temps en temps pour voir si l'arme à feu et sa baguette étaient tous les deux solidement tenus en place. Si tout était correctement attaché, alors Harry devait être capable de faire des culbutes sans que quoi que ce soit tombe ou change de position - mais il devrait essayer plus tard, puisque sa chambre actuelle n'était pas assez grande pour faire des acrobaties.

Harry avait décidé de passer le reste de la journée dans ou près du Chaudron Baveur. Le hibou portant son formulaire de demande d'emploi devrait parvenir à Poudlard avec la poste du matin et Harry espérait qu'Albus y répondrait aussitôt que possible. Avec réalisme, cela signifiait que probablement il n'allait pas recevoir de hibou avant demain au plus tôt, mais quand même...

Il savait qu'il était ridiculement anxieux, mais il avait plusieurs bons livres à lire et rien de plus urgent à faire. Ainsi Harry s'installa pour la journée, profitant d'une sorte de jour de congé et ouvrit son magasine "Quidditch Aujourd'hui" , en se rappelant de s'acheter un nouveau balai - parce que Ron reconnaîtrait son vieux balais n'importe où et probablement même au toucher dans l'obscurité...

\----Oo00oo----

  

Harry passa les trois jours suivants à s'inquiéter de si le hibou était arrivé à Poudlard du tout.

Quand il reçut _finalement_ une réponse, cela ne fit rien pour soulager son souci. C'était simplement une réponse "merci pour votre demande", avec une déclaration "nous vous recontacterons bientôt" plantée à la fin.

Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu demander le travail ? - Quelqu'un _sans_ passé mystérieux - qui avait des amis et des références vérifiables ? Comprenant que le stress ne l'aidait pas, Harry résolut d'arrêter de s'inquiéter et de commencer à faire quelque chose pour rendre à son corps de quinze ans un régime d'aptitudes convenable. Il n'avait pas oublié sa note mentale pour découvrir ce dont ce corps était capable et il avait le reste de l'été pour corriger n'importe quelles faiblesses ou problèmes qu'il pourrait découvrir.

Et - en bonus supplémentaire - l'effort physique était une très bonne façon de soulager la tension.

Et bien, les relations sexuelles aussi, bien sûr et à quinze ans, le corps d'Harry était _plus_ que désireux de se livrer à cette sorte de détente.

En tant que Mage de Guerre de vingt-huit ans, qui avait été activement impliqué dans une guerre - Harry n'était certainement pas étranger au sexe. La combinaison de violence, la crainte et la mort ne faisaient pas fait grand chose pour encourager le célibat ou l'abstinence - en particulier quand il s'agissait d'un autre contact humain et d'un peu de réconfort partagé parmi le chaos. Ajouté à cela, la formation de Mage de Guerre de Harry lui avait martelé que le sexe était autant une partie de la vie que les repas et le sommeil. Le nier ou l'ignorer n'allait pas le faire partir et la frustration sexuelle - comme toute autre sorte de frustration - pouvait causer des explosions émotionnelles qui étaient dangereuses - particulièrement si vous étiez par hasard Mage de Guerre.

Mais bien sûr cela ne signifiait pas que Harry allait sortir en courant et avoir une relation sexuelle avec tout ce qui bougeait. Cela signifiait simplement qu'il n'allait ignorer ni banaliser _aucun_ des besoins physiques de son corps - ni, à cet égard, n'importe lequel de ses besoins _émotionnels_.

Harry se connaissait bien assez pour comprendre que - pour lui du moins - un rapport sexuel avec un étranger donnait en réalité moins de satisfaction qu'être seul avec ses fantaisies. Cela dit, il n'y avait personne actuellement avec qui il sente cette sorte de connexion sexuelle/émotionnelle, sauf Severus - et pour le moment Sev ' lui donnerait probablement un coup de genou dans les parties si ' Ash ' essayait de l'embrasser.

Ainsi, Harry résolut de s'amuser dans la baignoire autant que son jeune corps pourrait le vouloir et d'éliminer la tension résiduelle par l'exercice physique, un bon régime et des techniques de relaxation mentales.

Ainsi, tandis qu'il attendait qu'Albus lui réponde, Harry alla rejoindre un club de gymnastique moldu. L'entrainement qu'il pourrait faire là aiderait à augmenter sa force. Il rejoignit aussi un dojo d'arts martiaux pour évaluer sa technique actuelle de corps à corps et commencer si tout allait bien à re-imprimer sa mémoire musculaire.

Cela aurait probablement été plus qu'assez, mais en passant devant d'une école de danse, il s'arrêta pour regarder à l'intérieur et réapparut finalement avec une _troisième_ adhésion , qui l'aiderait à améliorer son agilité et son endurance.

Il n'avait pas vraiment tant de tension - sexuelle ou autre - qu'il ait besoin de tout l'exercice que trois adhésions différentes lui donneraient. Mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre le reste de ses plans en mouvement avant d'être de retour à Poudlard - et il était bien trop tôt pour que Voldemort mette en action n'importe lequel des événements cruciaux que Harry était décidé à empêcher. Tout cela signifiait qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être patient - et ferait mieux d'utiliser le temps-mort actuel de l'été pour lire, se détendre et se mettre en forme pour l'année scolaire à venir.

Oh et il avait définitivement à calculer comment il allait ravoir Severus . _Cela_ n'allait pas être facile parce que ce salaud irritable et sur la défense avait des barrières émotionnelles large de lieues et Harry ne voulait pas particulièrement répéter les circonstances désagréables qui les avaient menés à devenir amants la première fois.

Mais il semblait ne pas pouvoir penser à quelque plan brillant pour séduire Sev directement. En fait la _seule_ chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était que cela aiderait vraiment si lui et Severus travaillaient ensemble - comme, disons ... s'il _avait_ vraiment le poste de professeur de Défense à Poudlard...

// Si seulement Albus pouvait m' _engager_...// se plaignit Harry silencieusement au monde en général.

\----Oo00oo----

Une semaine après avoir rejoint la salle de gym, le dojo, _et_ l'école de danse, Harry reçut un hibou l'informant qu'il avait un entretien dans trois jours avec le Directeur Dumbledore concernant le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Ainsi, ce fut avec des papillons dans son estomac que le Mage de Guerre Ash transplana à Pré-au-Lard et ensuite utilisa la marche jusqu'au château pour calmer ses nerfs. Il ne pouvait _pas_ se permettre de tout louper - et il ne savait pas comment diable il allait convaincre Albus qu'il _n'était pas_ un espion ou sympathisant de Voldemort.

Il ne pouvait pas mentir sur son passé, parce qu'il serait trop facile de le piéger - particulièrement avec Albus. Cela signifiait qu'il se trouvait devant le besoin de refuser de répondre aux questions sur sa vie du tout - et qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus partager ses expériences, ou dire ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé - ou l'avenir ... // Dieu, on s'y pert// pensa Harry silencieusement . Alors il allait essentiellement devoir de jouer le rôle du Mage de Guerre mystérieux qui avait apparu de nulle part sans enfance ni passé.

Et pourtant _d'une manière ou d'une autre_ il devait quand même convaincre Albus de l'embaucher.

Marchant dans le soleil brillant - et se concentrant sur l'entretien à venir - Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'il en viendrait plus tard à considérer cet après-midi comme l'un des plus _bizarre_ de sa vie.

\----Oo00oo----

Hagrid l'aperçut comme il s'approchait de l'entrée du château, "Hello Ash!" L'appela le garde-chasse amical. "Bienvenue à Poudlard! Vous allez êt' not' nouveau professeur de Défence, alors ?"

Avec un large sourire, Harry répondit, "C'est ce que je dois découvrir ici - j'ai un entretien avec le Directeur dans un quart d'heure."

"Oh ouais ? Bien, je ferais mieux pas de ne pas vous retenir alors. Vous savez comment aller à son bureau ?"

"Nul besoin," et Harry jeta un coup d'oeil derrière la large poitrine de Hagrid. "Je pense que cette aimable dame doit être là pour me guider."

Hagrid regarda autour de lui et remarqua le Professeur McGonagall. "Oh! ' Scusez moi, professeur, je n'vous avais pas vu là."

"Ce n'est pas grave, Hagrid," répondit Minerva McGonagall en le contournant pour voir le Mage de Guerre dont elle avait tant entendu parler. Les présentations furent faites rapidement et Minerva les excusa avec tact de la présence d'Hagrid, avant de faire rentrer Harry dans l'école.

Harry sentit une impression plaisante de retour au pays comme il franchit le seuil et ne put pas résister poser une main fugitivement contre les pierres antiques.

Si Minerva le remarqua, elle ne le mentionna pas.

L'école semblait différente sans tous les étudiants. Harry ne trouvait pas cela désagréable - simplement plus tranquille, ou peut-être ' plus vide ' aurait été un meilleur terme - comme si l'école hibernait l'été, de même que quelques animaux le faisaient l'hiver.

Minerva était heureuse d'étaler sa connaissance de l'école en lui donnant une histoire brève de ses fondateurs et bien que Harry en sache déjà la plupart, il l'encouragea en faisant une remarque ou deux et en posant une question à l'occasion. Cela servait à l'empêcher de poser des questions _sur lui_ et lui permettait aussi de commencer à sentir sa place dans le rôle d'enseignant et collègue potentiel.

En peu de temps ils parvinrent au bureau du Directeur et Minerva utilisa le mot 'caramel mou' pour ouvrir la porte, elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire poli et dit, "Entrez droit devant vous - il vous attend - et ne vous inquiétez pas de vous perdre en sortant - je reviendrai quand vous serez prêt à partir."

\----Oo00oo----

La première chose que Harry remarqua fut Fumseck, assis dans une splendeur brillante sur son perchoir dans le coin.

// Oh, merde// pensa-t-il ,alarmé. Il avait complètement oublié le phoenix qui était si souvent en compagnie d'Albus. // Est-ce que Fumseck saura qui je suis? // Harry était bien conscient que le sens olfactif d'un chien serait capable de dire que lui et Harry Potter étaient la même personne - si le chien avait senti ' Harry Potter ' avant qu'il ne se soit déguisé. Un phoenix aurait-il quelque capacité semblable ? Après tout, la baguette de Harry contenait une des plumes de queue de Fumseck. // S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ... ne me vends pas// pria-t-il mentalement l'oiseau// Trop en dépend - la _vie_ d'Albus en dépend . //

Il ne pouvait pas dire si Fumseck l'avait entendu ou non, mais après quelques regards étranges et beaucoup de bruissement de plume agité, le phoenix décida apparemment de l'ignorer et retourna à lisser ses plumes spectaculaires.

"Bien,-" le surprit une voix familière de derrière.

Les réflexes du Mage de Guerre Harry eurent sa baguette pointée directement entre les yeux d'Albus avant que Harry n'ait même compris de qui il s'agissait.

Dumbledore cligna des yeux.

Harry avait le sentiment croissant qu'il venait juste de faire rater sa chance d'avoir un travail.

"Oh... Désolé pour ça..." Harry fit une grimace mentale - // _Désolé_ pour l'avoir presque attaqué ? - oh _ça_ va bien se passer. // "c'est ... un truc de Mage de Guerre," offrit-il sans conviction, "... le réflexe, je veux dire..."

"Mmm," acquiesça Albus, le regardant avec une expression impénétrable. "Et bien", répéta-t-il, "comme j'allais dire, vous semblez avoir gagné l'indifférence de Fumseck." Harry ne pouvait pas dire si c'était bon ou mauvais, mais l'éclat amusé dans les yeux d'Albus semblait dire que ce n'était pas trop désastreux. "S'il vous plaît ne soyez pas offensé," continua Albus avec un sourire, "Fumseck est un phoenix, vous voyez - et il s'est immolé tout juste hier, alors il est un peu vaniteux à l'heure actuelle. Il vous saluera sans aucun doute plus correctement une fois qu'il se sera remis de sa fascination avec ses nouvelles plumes."

Le Directeur alla alors calmement vers un fauteuil bien rembourré et fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre. "Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ..." conseilla-t- il, "mettez vous à l'aise. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter, si je dois découvrir si vous seriez une addition appropriée à notre personnel."

"Ou si votre _personnel_ serait une compagnie appropriée pour moi," ajouta Harry avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en sentait.

Albus sourit vivement, répondant "Bien sûr ... bien sûr." Et Harry fut encouragé par l'impression qu'il avait réussi à dire quelque chose de juste.

Alors Albus versa du thé pour eux deux et posa à Harry beaucoup de questions apparemment sans rapport et sans importance, comme, ' aimez-vous un bon bain moussant ou est-ce que vous êtes plus quelqu'un qui préfère les sels de bain ? '

Après avoir admis qu'il préférait les sels de bain, mais supporterait un bain moussant s'il y avait une raison suffisante (comme Sev' nu dedans), Harry devint de plus en plus déconcerté par la nature et le nombre des questions bizarres.

Finalement, Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était lancé dans un voyage de la fabrication de Dumbledore et le seul moyen d'en réchapper indemne, était de bien s'asseoir et d’apprécier le voyage. Il prit espoir du fait qu'au moins il était toujours _là_ et non à l'extérieur sur le chemin du retour vers Pré au Lard.

Avant que Dumbledore - "s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Albus" - eut fini avec ses questions et explique ce que l'on attendait d'un enseignant à Poudlard, Harry _appréciait_ tout à fait le surréalisme complet de la conversation.

Cependant, il put à peine s'empêcher de rire tout haut en voyant Albus très sérieusement lui dire de traiter les élèves avec patience et respect - et en même temps mordant avec un air heureux les têtes de petits biscuits en forme de nounours.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut avec une certaine quantité d'admiration intimidée que Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait - à un moment ou à un autre pendant l'entretien - permis au Directeur de Poudlard de le persuader de le suivre dans une plus grande pièce pour qu'ils puissent jouer ensemble à une version-sorcier de _marelle_ .

La marelle des sorciers était beaucoup le plus dure que la version moldue, parce que toutes les cases étaient de tailles différentes et ne se touchaient pas nécessairement toutes. Techniquement, vous n'étiez pas supposé capable d'achever le jeu sans utiliser de magie. _Albus_ utilisait certainement de la magie.

Il était actuellement en équilibre sur un pied - sa baguette s'agitant avec enthousiasme - proclamant avec assurance que l'âge et l'expérience lui donneraient l'avantage et qu'il _gagnerait_ à la fin!

Harry n'en doutait pas - bien qu'il aurait discuté le fait que ce soient l'âge et l'expérience qui donnent l'avantage à Albus. _Harry_ n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser de la magie - ce qui, à _son_ avis, signifiait qu'Albus trichait atrocement. Après qu'il l'ait déclaré, Albus avait résisté avec le fait qu'un Mage de Guerre devait avoir un équilibre meilleur que la moyenne et une bien meilleure forme et coordination physique. Alors, s'il ne pouvait pas se montrer convenable à quelque chose d'aussi simple que la _marelle_ , alors quelle sorte de Mage de Guerre était il ?

Ainsi pour prouver qu'il était Mage de Guerre, Harry se trouva bientôt debout sur la plus petite et la plus éloignée des cases - sur le petit- orteil pas moins, parce que la case était si petite - et disant à Albus de se _pousser_ des cases de retour parce qu'il attrapait une crampe dans sa jambe et qu'il y _aurait_ du grabuge s'il perdait parce qu'Albus trichait encore plus honteusement que quand il avait convaincu Harry d'être d'accord avec la règle de 'pas-de-magie-pour-les-mages-de-guerre' au début du jeu.

Finalement, Albus _gagna_ bien - mais pas de beaucoup.

\----Oo00oo----

Plus tard, après qu'ils se soient tous les deux rendus des imbéciles complets à la marelle, ils revinrent au bureau confortable d'Albus. Cette fois cependant, le Directeur ne se dirigea pas vers les deux fauteuils qu'ils avaient précédemment occupés. Au lieu de cela, il alla directement à son bureau et - avec une secousse - Harry se rappela qu'il était supposé être au milieu d'un entretien de recrutement.

Sentant profondément la perte de camaraderie, Harry s'assit en silence dans la chaise opposée - la grande table couverte de rouleaux de parchemins le séparant maintenant de la compagnie d'Albus.

"Bien," commença le Directeur sérieusement, "maintenant que nous avons couvert les choses importantes, j'ai vraiment seulement encore un souci, que j'estime pouvoir _peut-être_ m'empêcher de vous accepter comme notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."

Harry se sentit perdu de nouveau. // Nous avons couvert les choses importantes ? Quand !?// Mais si Albus était heureux, Harry n'allait pas dicuter cela - et il savait que _cela_ était la question importante de toute façon - convaincre Albus qu'il n'était pas un des partisans de Voldemort.

"Je sais," répondit-il lentement, "que vous devez vous poser des questions sur mon manque d'histoire personnelle et sur mes allégeances ... ..., mais..."

"Quoi ?" l'interrompit Albus, "Mon cher garçon - mon Dieu non! Vous n'êtes certainement pas un Mangemort et il est _très_ peu probable que vous en deveniez jamais un." Harry le regarda fixement, ahuri. "Non, non," l'assura Albus - les yeux ridés d'amusement à l'erreur de Harry. "Je veux _dire_ que je suis concerné de votre réaction ... quelque peu ... soudaine aux surprises. Vous voyez, nous avons un certain nombre d'élèves ... ehm, bien _vivants_ ici à Poudlard et il serait tout à fait malheureux si quelque chose d'assez ... permanent. devait leur arriver. J'ai peur que le Conseil d'Etablissement ne voie pas cela d'un très bon oeil."

"Oh." Dit Harry . Cela lui pris quelques secondes pour faire face au fait que le problème avec lequel il s'était lui-même préparé à traiter, n'était pas un problème du tout - et au lieu de cela, il devait maintenant trouver une solution à une réaction qu'il ne pouvait pas changer et qui pourrait être assez pour empêcher Albus de l'embaucher.

// Et bien// pensa-t-il// si _je_ ne peux pas changer, alors les _élèves_ devront changer. // le seul plan auquel Harry pouvait penser sur l'instant était une version plus intense de son idée originale, qui avait si bien marché sur la population générale des sorciers. Pour faire que les sorciers ou sorcières moyens prennent un peu garde dans leurs transactions avec lui, il s'était simplement assuré que tous sachent qu'il était un Mage de Guerre et que tous aient une idée approximative de ce qu'un Mage de Guerre _était_. C'était assez pour la plupart des personnes et plus qu'assez pour beaucoup. Le souci informe des horreurs vagues qu'il pourrait être capable de faire rendait quelques personnes _extrêmement_ nerveuses en sa présence.

Mais pour résoudre le dilemme d'Albus, Harry devait assurer que les élèves aient une connaissance immédiate de _exactement_ combien dangereux il serait de le surprendre. Il devait leur faire rentrer l'idée à fond qu'ils ne devaient _pas_ lui jouer des tours pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Bref, il devait leur flanquer une trouille bleue.

Il discuta de son idée avec Albus et fut soulagé quand le Directeur reconnut que son plan marcherait probablement - faisant de lui un candidat acceptable au poste de DCFM.

"Mais cela va plutôt vous alièner la population des élèves," avait ajouté Albus avec quelque souci.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," répondit Harry, "je peux y travailler après. C'est l'impression initiale qui est la plus importante et c'est _ça_ qui restera avec eux, même après que je cesse d'être tout à fait si terrifiant."

Cela posé, ils continuèrent à discuter d'autres choses comme la paie et les conditions. Harry exprima un intérêt à avoir un ensemble de chambres calmes et à l'écart et Albus reconnut que cela serait probablement pour le mieux - cependant le château n'avait actuellement rien d'approprié.

"C'est très bien," répondit Harry, "j'ai payé pour une pension complète au Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à la fin d'été de toute façon - et j'ai encore quelques obligations envers la banque qui rendraient cela plus commode pour moi de rester près du Chemin de Traverse jusqu'au début du prochain Trimestre."

Alors ils s'accordèrent que Harry déménagerait à l'école seulement un jour ou deux avant le premier jour du nouveau trimestre et que des quartiers seraient préparés pour lui dans une des sections les plus tranquilles du château - plutôt près des chambres de Severus en fait, parce que Severus Rogue aimait aussi sa vie privée et son calme - ce qui réjouissait Harry immensément, mais ennuierait sans aucun doute beaucoup Severus.

Et ainsi, plusieurs heures après que l'entretien étrange ait commencé, il se termina finalement avec la signature de Ash sur le contrat enseignant et une poignée de main chaleureuse de bienvenue.

"Et bien," lui sourit Albus, "maintenant que _tout cela_ est fait, j'ai une question personnelle que je voudrais vous poser, si je peux."

Ils avaient déjà couvert le fait que Harry n'était pas libre de discuter son passé, donc Harry ne s'attendait pas être interloqué quand il répondit, curieux, "Qu'aimeriez-vous savoir ?"

Soudainement tout à fait sérieux, Albus le regarda directement dans les yeux et dit, "Où est Harry Potter ?"

\----Oo00oo----

La question prit Harry complètement au dépourvu. "Euh..."

"Son oncle," déclara Albus, "raconte que Harry a dit que 'Ash' saurait où il est. Je ne crois pas que votre apparition dans le monde sorcier peu après soit une grande coïncidence." Alors le Directeur s'assit dans sa chaise, croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine et attendit.

Harry se demanda ce qui l'avait possédé de taquiner le destin avec ce commentaire distrait à Vernon Dursley. "Je suis, uh ... plutôt étonné que l'oncle de Harry se soit rappelé ce conseil particulier." Commença-t-il prudemment.

"Oh, vous savez..." Albus fit distraitement un signe de sa main droite, "un petit charme de mémoire peut faire des miracles."

"Oh," répondit Harry , réfléchissant vite.

"Et ensuite," continua Albus, "il y a la question de ce petit peu de Magie du Coeur que M. Potter semble avoir exécuté avant de partir - quelque chose que j'aurais dit être tout à fait au-delà de ses capacités à l'époque. Mais pas, je pense, au-delà des capacités d'un mage comme vous." Albus regarda alors Harry par-dessus ses lunettes, "Vous pouvez faire de la Magie du Coeur, je suppose ?"

Harry fit un petit demi-sourire. "C'est une de mes capacités, oui."

"Mmm," acquiesça Albus et ensuite reprit l'attente.

Harry décida de dire la vérité - ou une version de la vérité, en tout cas. "J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous dire où il est." Les yeux d'Albus se rétrécirent. "Mais", l'assura Harry, je _peux_ vous dire ce qu'il fait. "Harry fit une pause, se demandant combien donner, avant de finalement choisir les mots :" Il apprend à être Mage de Guerre. "// Ce qui est vrai// pensa Harry// puisque je n'arrêterai jamais d'apprendre la magie et chaque nouvelle habileté m'apprend comment être un meilleur Mage de Guerre en quelque façon. //

Les sourcils d'Albus montèrent en flèche. "Dites-vous qu'il y a une _école_ pour Mages de Guerre ?"

Harry tressaillit. "Oui", admit-il à contre-coeur, "en réalité il y en a une - mais je préférerais que vous n'en parliez à personne, puisque c'est supposé être un secret." Alors il soupira. "Quand le cercle découvrira que je _vous_ l'ai dit -ce qu'ils feront un jour - j'aurai probablement quelques ennuis."

Albus digéra cela. "Ainsi", dit-il lentement, "vous dites que votre 'cercle' a offert au jeune Harry la chance de devenir un Mage de Guerre et qu'il a consenti et est parti de son plein gré."

"Somme toute oui." Harry inclina la tête. C'était, en fait, à peu près ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé dans le miroir, donc c'était vrai si vous le regardiez d'un certain point de vue. "Si cela vous rassure de quelque façon," ajouta Harry, "je peux certainement vous dire qu'il était heureux de ne pas devoir passer l'été avec le Dursleys." Prudemment, Harry ajouta, "je ne pense pas qu'il ait été très heureux de vivre avec sa famille moldue." // Littote// crièrent les pensées de Harry.

"Non, il ne l'était pas," vint la réponse triste d'Albus. "Mais c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire pour lui à l'époque." Le coeur de Harry alla vers le vieux sorcier assis en face de lui. Cela avait évidemment été une décision très douloureuse et une que Albus avait examinée à plusieurs reprises avec une sagesse incertaine. "Mais j'avais un tel espoir, vous voyez," continua Albus, "que quand il viendrait finalement à Poudlard nous serions capables de compenser tout cela - qu'il trouverait quelque bonheur dans ces murs, que nous ne pouvions pas lui donner au-delà d'eux."

"Je ne pense pas," répondit Harry, "qu'il ait été du tout heureux de vous quitter - ou ses autres amis de Poudlard ."

"Mais vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'il serait resté," ajouta Albus astucieusement, "même sans les Dursleys."

La réponse de Harry fut un mot simple : "Voldemort".

"Il est parti pour protéger ses amis ?" demanda Albus , apparemment pas étonné par le fait que Harry dise volontairement le nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

"Et lui-même," répondit Harry. "Il aura besoin ce que le cercle peut lui enseigner - vous savez que Voldemort est obsédé avec lui - et vous ne pourrez pas toujours le protéger."

"Ce que," termina le Directeur , "une école pleine de Mages de Guerre sera très certainement capable de faire, du moins avant qu'il ne puisse le faire lui-même."

"L'école est plus petite que vous pourriez le penser," remarqua Harry, "Les Mages sont assez rares, après tout - mais, oui, là où il est maintenant - il sera aussi en sécurité qu'il peut possiblement être."

"Nous ne pouvons pas écrire, ou vous demander de lui faire passer des messages ?" demanda Albus .

"Non," répondit Harry, "je suis désolé."

Albus soupira. "Ce qui est, est ," dit-il, "et nous devrons essayer d'en faire pour le mieux." Fumseck choisit ce moment pour voler les rejoindre et par-dessus le bureau entre eux. Le phoenix se dirigea vers Albus, qui permit que son bras soit utilisé comme perchoir et puis caressa distraitement le plumage ardent de l'oiseau de son autre main. De petites étincelles montèrent pour danser en l'air.

"Je suis heureux qu'il aille bien," admit finalement Albus, "et je comprends même le raisonnement derrière sa décision - mais je regrette que nous n'ayons pas plus que des bouts de Magie du Coeur sur lesquels compter pour nous assurer de son bien-être. Ce sera un fardeau difficile à porter pour Hagrid - et j'espère son rôle dans tout cela ne sera pas découvert trop tôt."

Harry n'avait pas pensé à cela - à comment cela pourrait être si le monde découvrait que Hagrid avait encore quelque forme de contact avec lui. Il espérait sincèrement que ses bonnes intentions en ce qui concerne le sort du Coeur ne finiraient pas à être le fardeau qu'Albus s'attendait à ce qu'il soit.

"Les amis de M. Potter," se lamenta Albus, "vont être tout à fait mécontents quand ils découvriront qu'il est parti." Alors le Directeur sembla soudainement fatigué comme il ajouta, "-et je vais être absolument enterré de hiboux quand le reste du monde le découvrira!"

\----Oo00oo----

Après que Harry se soit rassuré qu'Albus ne l'impliquerait pas publiquement dans la disparition du ' Survivant ', il demanda au Directeur s'il y avait des autres questions auquelles il voudrait qu'il réponde. // Mieux valait les traiter _maintenant_ // pensa Harry// comme ça je ne serai pas encore pris de court comme cela plus tard. //

Le vieux sorcier rusé inclina sa tête de côté en réfléchissant puis dit, "Les Mages de Guerre vont-ils rejoindre notre côté contre Voldemort, ou est- ce que votre séparation d'eux est une indication qu'ils vont _le_ soutenir ?"

Encore une fois déconcerté, Harry se rendit compte que puisque Albus ne savait pas _pourquoi_ le cercle des mages était si dissimulé, c'était une question parfaitement valable.

"Non," affirma-t-il, "les Mages de Guerre ne se joindront _pas_ à Voldemort."

"Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'ils se joindront à _nôtre_ côté non plus."

Harry soupira. "Vous avez raison - cela ne le signifie pas. Pour le moment, ils ne pensent pas que cela demande l'intervention du cercle. Après tout," ajouta Harry cyniquement, "ce n'est pas actuellement une guerre ouverte, n'est-ce pas ? Et le monde sorcier a réussi à s'occuper du problème tout seul la _dernière_ fois."

"Un point de vue que vous ne partagez pas ?" suggéra Albus.

"Non," confirma Harry . "Quand on en arrive à la guerre ouverte, c'est trop tard - et parfois cela ne devient jamais une guerre ouverte - pourtant les résultats : la destruction, la souffrance - sont toujours les mêmes. Maintenant est le moment de faire quelque chose - avant que cela ne devienne un long désastre étalé qui nous affecte tous pour les années à venir."

Albus cligna des yeux devant l'éloquence de Harry, puis sourit. "Je ne pourrais pas vous convaincre de vous joindre à un petit groupe que je connais, n'est-ce pas ? Un Mage de Guerre serait inestimable pour eux."

Harry savait que le Directeur faisait référence à l'Ordre du Phoenix - le groupe personnel d'informateurs, aurors et de chercheurs d'Albus Dumbledore, ceux qu'il avait considéré être digne de confiance. "Je suis désolé," répondit Harry, "mais je ne pense pas que mes buts immédiats seraient complètement compatibles avec un autre groupe en ce moment."

Albus sembla déçu.

"Mais un jour," ajouta Harry avec un sourire espiègle, "je _vous_ demanderai probablement de vous joindre à _moi_."

Albus sembla à la fois intrigué et amusé. "Bien, alors," dit-il avec des sourcils levé, "j'attendrai ce jour!"

Et ce fut la fin des questions d'Albus Dumbledore.

\----Oo00oo----

Cependant, comme le Directeur montrait à son nouveau professeur de Défense la porte, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait une question que lui voulait vraiment poser.

"Albus ?" Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, faisant se retourner le Directeur pour lui faire face. "Comment avez-vous su ? - que je n'étais pas un espion, je veux dire - et que je ne soutiendrai pas Voldemort ou sa cause ?" Harry s'était tellement inquiété de cela - à la fois avant et pendant l'entretien.

Le Directeur eut un sourire dément. "Eh bien, mon bon monsieur!" s'exclama- t-il, "je n'aurai _jamais_ pu battre un Mangemort à la marelle!"

A quel point Harry s'effondra complètement de rire, parce que l'image mentale de Lucius Malfoy sautant sur un pied sur les cases d'un jeu de marelle, était simplement trop drôle pour l'exprimer.

_Bien sûr_ qu'Albus n'aurait jamais perdu face à un Mangemort! Aucun Mangemort n'aurait consenti à jouer! S'il y avait une chose que Harry avait remarqué au cours des années, c'était que le mal - en toutes ses formes - se prenait toujours bien trop au sérieux. Harry était tout à fait partant pour parier que tous les sorciers ou sorcières qui avaient jamais fait partie du mal étaient constitutionnellement incapables de rire d'eux-même - ou d'apprécier le plaisir simple de faire de quelque chose de ridicule, juste pour s'amuser.

À ce moment là, Harry comprit précisément pourquoi Albus ne serait jamais un mage - la compréhension qu'avait le Directeur de l'humanité était simplement _trop_ profonde. Il n'était pas possible d'être si profondément immergé dans le comportement humain et d'avoir encore de la place pour la vue du monde radicalement différente d'une autre espèce.

Finalement, Harry contrôla son rire. "Vous saviez que j'étais un Mage de Guerre tout du long!" accusa-t-il.

"La lettre de Gringotts et vos réflexes-éclairs étaient plus qu'assez," sourit Albus d'un air satisfait.

"Et les questions à propos du bain moussant ?"

"Bien, je ne pensais pas que vous consentiriez à la marelle tout de suite - alors je devais en sorte ... l’amener peu à peu," expliqua Albus fièrement. "Ai fait un assez bon travail," ajouta-t-il, "même si c'est moi qui le dis."

Et alors Harry perdit son sérieux une deuxième fois. Toute cette folie - juste pour découvrir s'il était du côté de la Lumière! Et les 'choses importantes ' - quand Albus avait dit qu'ils s'étaient déjà occupés d'elles! Oh, il avait été royalement refait - et il l'avait même _apprécié_ ! Harry allait se souvenir de cette journée avec une grande affection pendant une _très_ longue période de temps !

Une fois que Harry se fut calmé de nouveau, Albus arrondit son raisonnement avec l'explication heureuse que : "Bien sûr, l'empressement de Fumseck à vous ignorer a aidé aussi. Si vous aviez été une menace, il ne vous aurait jamais ignoré tandis que vous étiez dans la pièce avec moi." Alors il ajouta, "Bien que ... vous m'ayez causé _quelque_ souci quand vous aviez votre baguette pointée sur ma tête. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas comme vous m'aviez vraiment soufflé à travers le mur ou quoi que ce soit de semblable - alors j'ai pensé que je prendrais le risque."

"Vous ne le regretterez pas," promit Harry.

"J'espère que _vous_ ne le ferez pas non plus," répondit Albus mystérieusement, "puisque vous n'avez pas encore _rencontré_ un seul de nos élèves en fait."

\----Oo00oo----

Ce fut un Mage de Guerre très détendu et soulagé qui flâna derrière le Professeur McGonagall comme ils retournaient à l'entrée principale. La directrice de la Maison Gryffondor était seulement trop heureuse d'entendre dire qu'ils avaient maintenant un professeur de Défense - "Cela a été quelque souci pour moi," confia-t-elle le long du chemin - et elle ne gaspilla pas de temps à lui offrir n'importe quelle aide dont il pourrait avoir besoin, puis ajouta avec assurance : "-et appelez-moi Minerva s'il vous plaît. Cela ne paye pas de faire des cérémonies quand nous travaillerons ensemble contre tant d'élèves."

"Vous ne voulez pas dire _avec_ tant d'élèves ?" Minerva le regarda. "Oh mon cher," dit-elle dit, "vous n'avez pas beaucoup enseigné, n'est-ce pas ?" Alors elle sourit, "Et bien, ne faites pas attention - je suis sûr qu'un Mage de Guerre se débrouillera d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"Vous savez," lui dit Harry , "Albus a aussi dit quelque chose à propos d'être préparé à rencontrer les élèves." Il la regarda prudemment, "je commence à penser que je devrais être inquiet."

"Pas ... inquiet ... exactement." Le ton de Minerva échoua à le rassurer. "Pensez-y plutôt comme à un ... défi." Et puis ils furent de nouveau sur les marches à l'extérieur de l'école.

Harry avait déjà commencé à descendre le long du chemin vers Pré au Lard, quand il entendit inopinément l'appel de Minerva après lui, "Oh et Ash! - au cas où Albus ait oublié de le mentionner - vous devrez avoir votre proposition de programme terminée au moins deux semaines avant le début du trimestre! Je m'assurerai que les dates pour les réunions de personnel de pré-rentrée vous soient envoyées, avec votre guide d'emploi et d'orientation."

Alors elle disparut dans l'école.

Harry regarda fixement l'entrée vide , surpris. // Programme?! // pensa-t- il anxieusement - et ensuite cela le frappa // Oh, mon Dieu!// réalisa- t- il// Je vais devoir enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal!//

\----Oo00oo----

 


	4. De Retour à l'Ecole

Pendant les quelques jours suivants, Harry passa bien plus de temps au gymnase qu'au dojo ou à l'école de danse. Les arts martiaux et la danse exigeaient un certain niveau de concentration, tandis que beaucoup de ce qu'il faisait dans ses séances d'entraînement de gymnastique était une répétition simple conçue pour augmenter le tonus musclulaire. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait occuper utilement son corps tandis que son esprit essayait de calculer ce que diable il allait enseigner en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Au commencement, il ne savait absolument pas que faire - donc il décomposa cela logiquement, se concentrant sur ce qu'il savait déjà .

Il y avait sept années à qui enseigner - ce qui signifiait sept niveaux différents de compétence et de capacité. Il y avait aussi quatre Maisons - mais de mémoire, Harry se rappelait que les classes de deux périodes étaient partagées par deux Maisons. Ainsi, tandis qu'il devrait peut-être répéter quelques leçons jusqu'à quatre fois par semaine, il y en aurait aussi certaines qu'il devrait seulement présenter deux fois.

Il allait avoir besoin de quelque indication de ce que chaque année avait déjà appris, puisque ses propres mémoires couvraient simplement les classes qu'il avait suivies personnellement et c'était au mieux brumeux en raison de la durée qui avait passé depuis qu'il avait vraiment été élève.

Aussi, il serait bon d'avoir quelque idée de s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de particulier que l'école _voulait_ qu'il inclue dans les leçons. Il soupçonnait plutôt qu'il n'y en avait pas, puisqu'il se _rappelait_ que les classes qu'il avait suivies avait été aussi différentes que la craie du fromage chaque année. Chaque enseignant de DCFM qu'il pouvait se rappeler semblait avoir un lot différent de manuels et une idée différente de ce que leurs élèves devaient apprendre.

De quelques façons ce fait rendait les choses plus difficiles pour lui, puisqu'avoir un lot standard de manuels aurait signifié beaucoup moins de préparation et beaucoup moins de souci pour lui. Mais par d'autres façons cela rendait les choses plus faciles, parce qu'il serait capable de leur apprendre ce que _lui_ pensait qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir - et après avoir reçu des cours de la part de Mages de Guerre dans le cercle, Harry pensait _vraiment_ qu'il y avait quelques problèmes fondamentaux avec la manière avec laquelle la Défense Contre les forces du mal était présentée.

Trois jours plus tard - après avoir pris son temps et laissé le problème reposer quelque temps - il avait finalement choisi un plan approximatif d'action. Ce fut alors là que lui fut brusquement et péniblement rappelé qu'il avait à s'inquiéter de choses plus grandes de que d'enseigner à un tas d'écoliers.

\----Oo00oo----

En revenant au Chaudron Baveur après une séance d'entraînement satisfaisante tard dans la journée, il passait juste une petite ruelle entre deux bâtiments quand une douleur lancinante frappa sa tête. La surprise de ce fait - couplée avec le fait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse attaquer ou contre quoi se défendre - le fit s'esquiver rapidement hors de vue dans l'allée. Là - dans une tranquillité relative - il put se plier en deux de douleur avec une main appuyée lourdement contre sa cicatrice palpitante et s'appuyer avec reconnaissance sur les briques fraîches.

// Fils de pute!// maudit-il malgré le mal de tête aveuglant. Il n'avait pas subi cette sorte d'agonie depuis des _années_ \- pas depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort et avait effacé la présence de cet homme du monde pour toujours. // J'avais ... oublié ... // ses pensées embrumées de douleur étaient vaguement conscientes que pour ce niveau de douleur, Voldemort était probablement en train d'assassiner de quelqu'un - lentement et douloureusement.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, le Mage de Guerre haletant fut finalement libéré. Harry se consola avec l'idée que quiconque cela ait été ne souffrait maintenant plus, étant mort. S'effondrant sur le béton sale, il respira profondément - désirant mentalement ne pas entrer en état de choc, ni laisser le rappel très douloureux de sa liaison à Voldemort être la cause de la perte de son déjeuner.

// Je devrai faire quelque chose à ce propos// reconnut Harry d'un air piteux. C'était de la pure _chance_ idiote qu'il ait été seul cette fois et dans un endroit relativement isolé. // Si j'avais été n'importe où près d'Albus ...!// Muettement, Harry se gronda pour ne pas avoir compris que sa liaison à Voldemort existerait toujours . // J'aurais dû _savoir_ // pensa-t-il avec colère. // J'aurais dû m'en rappeler ... //

Mais la clef à son problème fut facilement remontée de ce même souvenir et après s'être repris quelque peu - et s'être esquivé dans des toilettes publiques pour retoucher le maquillage sur sa cicatrice - Harry revint rapidement à la tranquillité de sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Une fois là, il pourrait exécuter quelque contrôle des dégâts pour que de tels incidents ne soient pas si débilitants à l'avenir.

Aussitôt qu'il fut seul en sécurité dans sa chambre de location, Harry s'agenouilla au milieu du plancher et tourna ses pensées vers l'intérieur vers la liaison qu'il partageait avec son ennemi. C'était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas simplement détruire la connexion - mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas possible parce que c'était devenu une partie intégrante de sa magie, créé au même moment où Voldemort avaient essayé de tuer son moi-bébé en lui lançant Avada Kedavra.

Le bébé Harry - pas même conscient de ce qui arrivait vraiment - avait senti sa vie s'écouler au loin et s'était accroché à la plus proche source de magie dans une tentative instinctive de ramener de la force dans son corps.

La source de puissance dans lequel il avait puisée avait été le sortilège de mort lui-même.

À ce jour, Harry n'avait pas idée de comment il avait réussi à puiser dans le sortilège d'un autre magicien alors qu'il avait été seulement bébé. Il pourrait facilement le faire _maintenant_ bien sûr - le procédé marchait avec un principe semblable à la capacité qu'il avait montrée récemment dans le chemin des embrumes. Dans ce cas _là_ , il avait pris le contrôle d'un sort de niveau moyen et l'avait renvoyé au sorcier qui l'avait jeté. Et tandis que se _connecter_ à un sort différait seulement un peu de le contrôler, aucune de ces compétences n'était si rare. En fait, avec une bonne formation, la _plupart_ des sorciers et des sorcières seraient capable de le faire. Mais un bébé ? - non, _cela_ avait été une surprise.

Mais le réel choc était venu du fait qu'il avait _survécu_ en le faisant.

Normalement, se connecter à un sort comme Avada Kedavra l'aurait seulement fait mieux marcher - essentiellement lui octroyant libre accès à sa force de vie en lui permettant de contourner la résistance innée de son corps aux magies nuisibles. _Contrôler_ simplement le sort n'aurait pas eu cet effet, mais cela ne lui aurait pas non plus donné accès à la magie de laquelle le sort était fait - la magie même que le bébé Harry avait si désespérément essayé d'utiliser pour se sustenter.

S'il ne s'était _pas_ connecté au sort, cela aurait tout de même écrasé les quelques défenses naturelles qu'il avait, mais cela aurait dû avoir beaucoup plus d'efforts à faire pour y parvenir. C'était pourquoi un enfant essayant d'exécuter Avada Kedavra aurait de la chance s'il donnait à quelqu'un un saignement de nez. Sans la force de volonté d'un adulte derrière cela - couplé avec la puissance d'un adulte et la compréhension plus profonde d'un adulte de ce qu'exactement la mort _voulait dire_ \- alors la résistance naturelle de la magie d'un autre sorcier ou sorcière serait assez pour confondre le sort, ou l'empêcher du moins de causer vraiment la mort. Des sorts moins destructeurs - comme petrificus totalis - qui pétrifiait temporairement le corps mais ne causait aucun mal réel - étaient plus facile à jeter puisqu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à causer de dégâts permanents et ainsi, la gamme complète des défenses naturelles du corps n'était pas mise en jeu.

Cela expliquait pourquoi il était plus facile de tuer des moldus que des sorciers en utilisant Avada Kedavra. Les moldus n'avaient vraiment aucune résistance innée à la magie - ce qui était aussi pourquoi quelques sorciers croyaient que les moldus leur étaient inférieurs et pourquoi d'autres les traitaient comme des enfants qui devaient être protégés de toutes les formes de magie.

Mais ce que le bébé Harry avait fait allait un cran plus loin que de se connecter magiquement au sortilège - et ce cran supplémentaire était quelque chose que ni Harry, ni aucun autre, avaient jamais été capables de répéter. En ne gardant que l'essentiel, Harry s'était lié à _travers_ le sort à celui qui l'avait jeté. Ainsi, quand il avait essayé de tirer de la puissance du sort, il l'avait _en fait_ tiré de Voldemort lui-même - en conséquence il avait absorbé certaines des capacités magiques de Voldemort (comme être Fourchelangue) et avait accidentellement créé une connexion permanente avec l'homme même qui avait essayé de le tuer.

Quand Voldemort avait instinctivement essayé de se retirer brusquement, la retraite désespérée du seigneur des ténèbres avait déchiré une sorte 'de trou' dans son moi-magique. Par ce 'trou', la puissance du diabolique sorcier s'était écoulée jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure presque. Quand il arrêta finalement la fuite d'énergie, Voldemort avait gardé l'équivalent magique d'une cicatrice à l'endroit où la déchirure avait autrefois été. Cette lésion cicatricielle avait déguisé le fait que lui et Harry étaient toujours connectés. Harry sentait une douleur intense chaque fois que le seigneur des ténèbres tuait quelqu'un, ou utilisait sa magie d'une manière qui entrainait plus de souffrance et de mort. Mais à cause de la lésion cicatricielle, Voldemort ne pouvait pas le sentir en retour.

Si Voldemort n'avait pas été satisfait de laisser d' _autres_ faire la majorité de son sale travail, Harry aurait été dans une douleur presque constante pendant une grande partie de sa vie. Mais en fait, il éprouvait seulement un accès occasionnel de douleur. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas détruire la liaison, parce que n'importe quelle tentative de s'en débarrasser déchirerait sans aucun doute la même sorte 'de trou' dans sa propre magie comme celui qui avait presque tué Voldemort. La seule manière par laquelle il serait jamais vraiment délivré du seigneur des ténèbres, était si l'un d'entre eux mourrait.

Mais il _pouvait_ 'serrer' la liaison - la pincer jusqu'au point où la douleur transmise était minimale et supportable. Il saurait toujours quand Voldemort ferait quelque chose de particulièrement horrible, mais ce serait la douleur d'un mal de tête modéré - pas une migraine aveuglante. Et avec un simple mal de tête, Harry pourrait cacher les effets et continuer comme si de rien n'était.

Ainsi, il créa soigneusement des murs magiques autour de la liaison - disant à haute voix le sort qui lierait ces murs fermement ensemble - terrassant et comprimant la liaison jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit presque plus là.

Après cela, il y avait seulement encore une chose que Harry devait faire - et il se releva immédiatement en titubant et alla à la recherche de l'équivalent sorcier d'aspirine.

\----Oo00oo----

Avec sa connexion à Voldemort sous un semblant de contrôle, Harry pouvait maintenant retourner à son plan pour ne _pas_ se donner l'air imbécile devant tous les élèves actuellement inscrits à Poudlard.

Minerva avait été fidèle à sa parole et lui avait envoyé par hibou les dates de réunions de pré-rentrée du personnel. Elle lui avait aussi envoyé son paquet d'orientation, contenant beaucoup d'informations qu'il connaissait déjà ; une liste des autres enseignants à Poudlard; et une carte des secteurs généralement utilisés de l'école. Sa carte du Maraudeur - où qu'elle ait disparu après que le faux Maugrey fol Oeil l'ait 'empruntée' - battait la version de Minerva à plat de couture et Harry jeta négligemment la carte officielle à la poubelle. Si quelqu'un demandait, il prétendrait qu'il avait mémorisé cette chose idiote donc qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'emmener. Il se souvenait encore plus de la disposition de l'école que ce qui était vraiment _sur_ le bout de papier qu'il venait de jeter de toute façon.

D'intérêt plus pratique était le manque remarquable de quoi que ce soit ressemblant à un plan pour la structure des cours de DCFM. Il n'avait pas même reçu un historique de ce que les élèves avaient précédemment étudié. Un échange de lettre avec Minerva confirma bientôt que - à part les bulletins des élèves - il y avait très peu de choses dans les archives de l'école qui détaillait ce qui avait vraiment été enseigné. Donc Harry n'avait en fait aucune idée d'où les élèves en étaient dans leurs études. La succession désastreuse des professeurs de DCFM - qui avait différemment finis: tué en travaillant pour Voldemort, ensorcelé à oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient fait cette année; tout simplement renvoyé par le conseil scolaire; enlevé et remplacé de telle manière que qu'il n'avait jamais _vraiment_ enseigné quoi que ce soit; et platement porté disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses - n'avait pas laissé derrière elle beaucoup de documentation.

Et bien cela convenait très bien à Harry, puisque cela signifiait qu'il pourrait raisonnablement justifier redémarrer tout cela de zéro et le faire de la manière dont _lui_ pensait que cela devait être fait.

Après cela, il cessa les quelques jours suivants sa formation physique pour visiter plusieurs bibliothèques de sorciers autour de Londres, aussi bien que plusieurs librairies magiques.

Les bibliothèques étaient intéressantes dans le fait qu'il s'avéra que plusieurs bibliothèques publiques des moldus avaient en réalité des sections pour sorciers. Ces sections fonctionnaient quelque peu comme le Chaudron Baveur - invisible à tout ceux qui n'avaient pas de magie. Les bibliothécaires étaient alors des sorciers et des sorcières qui pouvaient aider à la fois les moldus et les sorciers avec n'importe quelles recherches auxquelles ils s'intéressaient.

Les librairies étaient plus difficiles à trouver et Harry décida finalement que la meilleure d'entre elles était "Fleury et Bott" - la même librairie du Chemin de Traverse où les élèves à Poudlard avaient acheté leurs livres scolaires depuis d'innombrables générations. La deuxième librairie de Grande-Bretagne s'avéra être à Pré-au-Lard - peu étonnant puisque la ville était composée entièrement de sorciers et de sorcières et aurait pour cela une plus grande clientèle que des librairies dans des secteurs mélangés moldus-sorciers. Mais "Script & Roll" n'avait pas autant de choix en stock que "Fleury et Bott" et Harry finit finalement là où il avait commencé sa recherche - au chemin de traverse.

Ce qu'il cherchait était des livres qu'il pourrait utiliser pour ses classes de DCFM - les livres de préférence bien écrits qui décrivaient les sortilèges et charmes de bases des forces du mal , avec leurs contre-sorts et autres défenses efficaces. Les bibliothécaires divers et vendeurs en librairies l'avaient regardé d'un air étrange quand il avait demandé conseil sur des livres de Défense Contre les Forces du mal - pourquoi un Mage de Guerre lirait-il ceux-là ? - mais ils furent tous plus que près à aider une fois qu'il leur eut expliqué sa position prochaine de professeur de DCFM à Poudlard.

Les livres de Gilderoy Lockharts étaient toujours aussi populaires et bien que Harry pensât que l'homme était un parasite répréhensible qui avait simplement écrit les expériences d' _autres_ personnes et avait ensuite prétendu qu'elles étaient les _siennes_ \- et bien ... si les livres étaient précis et bien écrits, alors il se sentait tout de même obligé de les prendre en considération.

Il s'avéra qu'ils _étaient_ précis, mais l'écriture était discutable. Il y avait beaucoup d'autoglorification dedans et vous deviez traverser des conneries assez mélodramatiques pour trouver les bouts utiles. Pourtant - il y _avait_ au moins des bouts utiles, ce qui était plus que ce qui pouvait être dit pour _quelques uns_ des supposés tomes de défense contre les forces du mal.

Malheureusement, ils étaient aussi assez chers - et Harry n'aimait _toujours_ pas l'auteur.

Finalement, Harry réussit à trouver un autre auteur du nom de H.A. Staesafe. Le H.A était les initiales de "Hélène Angela" et par son écriture il semblait que Mme Staesafe avait vraiment un côté chahuteur (hellion) et un côté ange, les deux en même temps. Elle avait un style de prose terre- à-terre et une approche éminemment sensée du sujet traité. Ses livres n'étaient pas excessivement chers, bien que certaines personnes puissent dire qu'ils étaient un peu ennuyeux. Mais Harry estimait que - en tant qu'enseignant - ce serait _son_ travail d'intéresser ses élèves, donc il ne compta pas cela contre ces livres. Elle avait seulement écrit cinq livres dans sa série de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et ils variaient de niveau de compétences en même temps qu'elle avait elle-même acquis de l'expérience quant à ce qu'elle écrivait et à ses recherches.

Après avoir légèrement parcouru chaque livre, Harry décida qu'un d'entre eux couvrait assez de sujets pour être utilisé à la fois par les troisièmes et quatrièmes années - ce qui lui donnait un manuel pour six des sept années à qui il enseignerait. Il regrettait qu'elle n'ait pas écrit de sixième livre qu'il puisse utiliser pour les septièmes années, mais il fut finalement forcé porter son choix sur un autre auteur, avec un style légèrement plus fleuri, qui remplissait le trou au niveau supérieur qu'Hélène Angela n'atteignait pas.

Ainsi, il avait maintenant les manuels exigés pour l'année prochaine et à partir de leur contenu, il pourrait facilement mettre au point le programme redouté qui avait semblé si impossible à écrire seulement quelques jours auparavant.

\----Oo00oo----

Après avoir achevé ses plans pour la structure des cours de DCFM, Harry passa la journée suivante sur une autre Pierre de fondation, ainsi ce ne fut pas avant vendredi qu'il alla à "Fleury et Bott" pour les prévenir de commander assez de ces manuels pour fournir une école entière d'élèves. Harry n'avait aucune idée du nombre d'élèves dans chaque année, mais heureusement, le sorcier derrière le comptoir lui dit que des chiffres approximatifs étaient toujours envoyés au magasin par Poudlard. Donc, tant qu'ils savaient _quels_ livres commander, il n'y aurait pas de problème avec le nombre.

C'était un futur enseignant bien satisfait qui quittait juste la librairie quand il entendit une voix familière plus loin dans la rue.

"Oh, Ginny, tu n'as _aucun_ goût pour la vraie beauté de la ligne d'un balai!"

La plus jeune soeur de Ron Weasley lui roula de gros yeux et répondit, "Je l'apprécie très bien, Ron - mais dès que je serai assez vieille, je vais _transplaner_ partout et je ne vois pas vraiment le but de gaspiller de l'argent à quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas même employer sur la plupart de l'Angleterre parce que les moldus pourraient voir!"

"Ce n'est pas la question!" répliqua Ron, "Ce que tu ne comprends pas est que ..." mais alors Harry perdit la conversation comme ils s'éloignaient de la vitrine pleine de balais, probablement en chemin pour rencontrer des amis.

Cela aurait été si agréable de s'approcher négligemment et de se joindre à la conversation. Mais il ne pouvait pas - et cela allait être assez bizarre d'être leur enseignant sans s'embrouiller plus lui-même. Ils n'étaient _pas_ les amis et camarades adultes desquels il se rappelait et cela compliquerait seulement les choses s'il agissait comme s'ils l'étaient.

Avec un soupir, Harry regretta momentanément qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment retourner dans le temps et trouver qui avait fait ce stupide miroir. Mais comme Albus l'avait dit - "Ce qui est, _est_ \- et nous devons essayer de faire pour le mieux."

// Et à ce propos... // Harry se redressa soudainement en se rappelant que Ron et Ginny avaient regardé des balais ... et Harry avait besoin d'un nouveau balai - alors...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tenait, heureux, parmi tous les modèles et prototypes de balai sur le marché. "Ahh..." Harry exhala de contentement. À ses yeux, les balais étaient tous de très vieux modèles et certains d'entre eux même des classiques - mais l' _odeur_ du bois et le _verni_ sur chaque poignée originale ... les sentiments qui montaient en lui étaient littéralement intemporels. // Certaines choses// sourit Harry// ne changent _vraiment_ jamais. //

Il eut seulement un moment ou deux de solitude pour apprécier la sensation d'être entouré par les nouveaux balais intouchés, avant qu'un vendeur sorcier ne s'approche et lui demande nerveusement si le Mage de Guerre avait besoin d'aide. Cela ne pris pas longtemps à Harry pour complètement mettre le jeune homme inquiet dans sa poche- d'autant plus que l'autre sorcier était _éberlué_ de la compréhension qu'avait Harry de la dynamique des balais. Harry cependant, dût se rappeler plusieurs fois ne pas discourir à propos d'innovations qui n'avaient pas encore été inventées.

En fin de compte, Harry choisit un "Skyfire Deux" qui - bien qu'il ne soit pas le balai le plus rapide sur le marché - n'était pas non plus une limace. Il était aussi beaucoup plus manoeuvrable et sensible dans des situations exiguës que son éclair de feu actuel et continuerait à voler même avec la moitié de ses brindilles brûlées. C'était un bon compromis dans la conception et Harry savait qu'il ne souffrirait d'aucun des petits problèmes ennuyeux qui avaient tourmenté les derniers modèles d'éclairs de feu à la fin de leur série.

Cependant, le Skyfire était assez cher, puisque c'était un des derniers modèles et pas encore tout à fait produit en série.

\----Oo00oo----

En sortant du magasin de balai, Harry était encore assez distrait par la vue des balais de course polis, qu'il réussit tout juste à éviter de renverser une jeune sorcière qui regardait aussi la vitrine.

"Excusez-moi ..." commença-t-il, avant de comprendre que la jeune femme à qui il faisait des excuses n'était autre que Ginny Weasley!

"Oh, ce n'est pas grave," sourit la fille qui avait autrefois eu le béguin pour lui lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. "Je ne devrais pas vraiment être là comme un zombie de toute façon. C'est seulement que ..." et elle s'interrompit en remarquant finalement l'épingle de Mage de Guerre sur les robes de Harry. Ses yeux devinrent énormes et elle bégaya, "Je .. vous ... vous êtes ... vous êtes _lui_ ! Je veux dire ..." et ensuite sa bouche se referma d'un coup sec et elle rougit d'embarras.

"Je suis le Mage de Guerre dont tout le monde parle," termina Harry avec un sourire amusé. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela m'arrive beaucoup - et je ne suis pas du tout offensé. En fait, je crois que c'était _moi_ qui vous présentait des excuses pour _vous_ avoir presque renversée."

Soulagée, Ginny sourit de nouveau et répondit, "Et bien ... um ... je... Je ne vraiment _pas_ supposée être ici toute seule de toute façon. Maman aurait une attaque si elle savait que j'avais semé Ron - c'est mon frère, vous voyez et nous devrions en théorie rester collés ensemble."

Harry fronça les sourcils. À quatorze ans - ou était-ce quinze maintenant ? - il aurait pensé que Ginny était assez grande pour se promener toute seule au chemin de traverse en pleine journée. "Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous l'avez ... 'semé' ?"

"Oh, vous savez," Ginny fit un signe de la main sa main avec tout le dédain que seulement une adolescente pouvait effectuer, "il faisait juste comme les _garçons_ ," et ensuite elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Oops ... je veux dire, pas que vous - je veux dire que les garçons - soient tous mauvais... Certains d'entre vous sont même genre ... mignons" à quel point elle tourna d'une nuance brillante d'écarlate et finit avec : "... et je pense que je vais me taire maintenant."

Harry rit. "Je suppose qu'il me ressemble - complètement accro aux balais pour aucune raison apparente."

Ginny roula ses yeux. "Ah, ouais! Et je ne le comprends _vraiment_ pas! Je veux dire - quel est l'intérêt?"

À ce moment Ron arriva en courant lourdement, haletant et hors d'haleine. "Ginny!" cria-t-il, " Es-tu folle ?! Tu _sais_ que nous sommes supposés rester ensemble!"

Ginny fit une grimace à Harry, qui étouffa son sourire. Curieux, Harry dit, "Si je peux poser la question - pourquoi est-il si important que vous restiez ensemble tous les deux ?"

Ron se rendit soudainement compte que sa soeur avait été en train de parler à l'étranger debout à côté d'eux - et _alors_ il remarqua l'épingle et les robes de batailles du Mage de Guerre. "... oh mon Dieu!"

"Ouais, ouais..." l'interrompit Ginny, "C'est le Mage de Guerre - j'ai déjà fait ça. Fais-y toi."

Harry fit de son mieux pour garder un visage sérieux tandis que Ron bafouillait, outragé, en s'adressant à sa plus jeune soeur. Ginny l'ignora et se tourna pour répondre à la question de Harry. "Maman a dit que nous pouvions seulement sortir tous seuls si nous restions ensemble. Avec "vous- savez-qui" si actif et toutes les choses qui sont arrivées - et bien ... c'est juste mieux de rester ensemble."

Et Harry regarda soudainement les passants avec un regard entièrement nouveau. C'était vrai! Tous le monde dans le chemin de traverse était avec au moins une autre personne et certains d'entre eux faisaient simplement leurs courses en _groupes_ ! Harry n'avait pas remarqué la tension subtile auparavant, parce que pour lui - après la destruction et la crainte qui avait pénétré le monde dont il se souvenait - l'atmosphère actuelle ressemblait presque à d'heureuses vacances. Mais les mots de Ginny lui avaient simplement montré que le monde sorcier était bien loin d'être heureux ou en vacances.

"Est-ce vraiment si terrible ?" demanda-t-il.

"Nanh," l'assura Ron. "Mais ... vous savez... Maman s'inquiète."

Harry décida qu'il avait vraiment besoin de savoir beaucoup plus du statut du monde sorcier qu'il le faisait apparemment - et juste devant lui étaient deux excellentes sources d'information. "Ecoutez", dit-il, "mon... travail ... m'a laissé un peu isolé des choses arrivant en Grande-Bretagne récemment." Ce qui n'était pas entièrement vrai, puisqu'il avait lu la Gazette du Sorcier depuis quelque temps maintenant. Mais le journal ne lui ferait pas ressentir les craintes et les attitudes des gens chez eux, ou dans la rue. "Serait-ce trop m'imposer si je vous demandais de me renseigner sur ce à quoi cela ressemble ici récemment ?"

Ron était seulement _trop_ heureux de rester en compagnie du Mage de Guerre totalement cool, mais Ginny était plus circonspecte - faisant des bruits vagues quant à rentrer à la maison. Alors Harry mentionna négligemment qu'il allait être leur nouveau professeur de Défense en septembre et avec désinvolture leur conseilla d'acheter leurs nouveaux livres. Après cela, Ginny fut satisfaite - et Ron extasié - d'accepter son offre de grignoter à ses frais chez le glacier très fréquenté au milieu du chemin de traverse.

Une fois là-bas, Ginny céda à deux de ses passe-temps favoris : raconter les derniers potins et les milkshakes à la vanille. Ron était très ennuyé par le commérage, mais Harry le distrait avec le nouveau balai qu'il venait d'acheter et continua à pomper des informations de Ginny tandis que Ron admirait le balai, mangeait son sundae chaud et fondant et regardait subrepticement autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un qu'il connaissait pourrait le voir assis avec le Mage de Guerre.

Amusé, Harry se demanda comment il était possible que Ron puisse penser que 'Ash' était cool alors qu'il venait déjà de voir Harry rivaliser délibérément avec Ginny pour voir qui pourrait faire les 'slurps' les plus forts en aspirant la fin de leurs milkshakes parfumés respectifs.

\----Oo00oo----

Plus tard, après que Ron et Ginny aient vraiment dû rentrer chez eux, Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il avait appris.

La situation était à peu près celle qu'il avait attendu, ce qui était bien parce qu'il avait été un peu inquiet de sa capacité de la juger précisément. Une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte que les gens voyageaient par paires et qu'il n'avait pas même _remarqué_ , Harry avait une cause légitime de ce faire du soucis à ce propos. Heureusement, ce n'était pas un problème et il ne devrait pas changer n'importe lequel de ses plans dans le futur proche.

Il passa aussi un peu de temps à considérer l'étrangeté qui était le Ronald Weasley adolescent. L'étrangeté n'était pas dans Ron lui-même, mais dans la manière avec laquelle Harry pensait maintenant à lui. Il avait été inquiet de faire une faute et de commencer à traiter Ron et sa jeune soeur comme de vieux amis - mais cela n'avait pas été un problème du tout. En fait, de ce qu'Harry pouvait dire, cela n'allait jamais devenir un problème non plus. Ron et Ginny n'avaient pas seulement l' _air_ très jeune - ils _étaient_ vraiment très jeunes.

Leur parler avait ressemblé à ... et bien ... à parler à des _adolescents_ !

Il vint à l'esprit de Harry qu'il s'était à moitié attendu à la version de vingt-huit ans de Ron qui jouait le _rôle_ d'un adolescent. La personne qu'il avait rencontrée aujourd'hui était un Ron de quinze ans qui _était_ vraiment un adolescent.

La différence était à la fois subtile et évidente et Harry se demanda combien d'années cela prendrait jusqu'à ce que l'âge et l'expérience lui rendent son meilleur ami.

\----Oo00oo----

// Et bien, c'est une année de moins, en tout cas// Harry réfléchit quelques jours plus tard après que le 31 juillet soit passé. Il avait maintenant 29 ans de son propre compte - et 16 pour tous les autres.

C'était un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir le fêter avec tous, mais les contrôles du matin et du soir de Hagrid ce jour là avaient porté une nouvelle couche entière d'émotions embrouillées et Harry sut simplement que peu importe combien de temps cela prendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse montrer son vrai visage de nouveau - il y aurait toujours au moins un cadeau à l'attendre, pour chaque anniversaire manqué.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de temps pour s'y arrêter cependant, puisqu'il y avait maintenant seulement un mois avant que l'école ne reprenne et il y avait la tension due à la première réunion du personnel.

Comme il quittait le Chaudron Baveur pour aller à sa première réunion en tant enseignant, Harry se demanda s'il était possible d'être _trop_ préparé pour cette sorte de chose. Mais puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait vraiment à une réunion de prérentrée du personnel, il fut consolé par le fait qu'il pourrait au moins dire qu'il savait ce que _lui_ enseignerait l'année prochaine.

À cette première réunion, il serait important d'établir des rapports positifs avec les autres enseignants - et un des meilleurs moyens auquel Harry pouvait penser pour réaliser cela, était de se distinguer fermement des idiots (Remus exclu) qui avaient eu ce poste précédemment. De ce point de vue, il n'était _vraiment_ pas possible d'être trop préparé.

Transplaner à Pré-au-Lard et s'approcher du château était à la fois calme et agréable. Cette fois il fut accueilli par Madame Bibine, qui le guida à travers divers couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une grande pièce dans l'aile d'administration. Il y avait une table ovale à l'air solide à l'autre bout de la pièce, avec plusieurs chaises dissemblables autour. Une variété de guéridons, de tabourets, de fauteuils et de sofas était dispersée partout dans le reste de la pièce. Une grande cheminée s'ouvrait dans le mur gauche, tandis que l'entrée d'une petite kitchenette était visible à droite.

"Bienvenue à la salle des professeurs," dit Madame Bibine en passant devant lui et fit signe de la main à Madame Pomfresh de les rejoindre. Severus n'était nulle part en vue et le Directeur non plus. Mais à part Rusard - qui n'était pas un enseignant - et Hagrid - qui enseignait les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et était quelque part en mission pour Poudlard - tous les autres étaient déjà assemblés. Madame Bibine présenta "Pompom, notre medicomage", qui lui demanda promptement s'il avait des conditions médicales ou maux qu'elle - en tant qu'infirmière résidente - devait connaître.

Il l'assura qu'il n'en avait pas.

Après cela, ils firent l'appel de tous les enseignants présents et 'Ash' apparut sur la liste Gryffondor. Il sourit à chacun et fit de son mieux pour sembler calme et confiant. Albus lui avait appris un tour utile pour des situations comme cela et c'était un simple problème que de subtilement tourner chaque conversation sur la personne avec qui il parlait, pour qu' _ils_ finissent par faire la majeure partie du discours. Alors tout ce qu'il devait faire était de hocher la tête et de placer une interjection à l'occasion.

Albus avaient une fois déclaré qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré d'homme - de sorcière _ou_ de sorcier - qui n'aimait pas avoir quelqu'un qui les écoute. Ainsi, Harry fit une impression excellente sur chacun présent - particulièrement Professeurs Trelawney et Binns, qui étaient plutôt plus habitués à ce que les gens les coupent ou les ignorent. Heureusement, les autres enseignants ne les laissèrent pas monopoliser son temps, il ne fut donc pas collé avec les deux personnes les plus ennuyeuses de la pièce pendant la demi-heure entière avant qu'Albus n'arrive.

"Mes excuses, tout le monde!" appela Albus en surgissant dans la pièce. "Terriblement désolé - une affaire urgente est apparue et je ne pouvais vraiment pas la remettre à plus tard." Severus Rogue le suivit à l'intérieur et après que le coeur de Harry ait arrêté de faire des cabrioles, il se demanda si l'affaire urgente d'Albus avait un rapport avec les informations que Sev' aurait pu acquérir dans son rôle d'espion parmi les Mangemorts.

Mais pour le moment, Harry n'était pas dans leur cercle de confidents éprouvés et donc, il ne le saurait pas.

Albus fit les présentations entre 'Ash' et Severus et le "Heureux de vous rencontrer, Professeur," de Harry entraina un signe de tête froid mais courtois, suivi par une reconnaissance brève de son existence avec les mots : "Mage de Guerre."

Pour une fois, Harry était heureux que nul ne sache son nom réel, puisque Severus l'aurait sans aucun doute appelé 'Potter' autrement. Il pouvait vivre avec 'Mage', ' Mage de Guerre ', 'Ash', ou 'Harry' - c'étaient toutes les manières desquelles Sev ' l'avait appelé à beaucoup d'occasions, selon la situation - mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse survivre avec ' Potter ' - pas venant de Severus.

Comme il regardait son aîné se détourner, Harry se demanda si le maître de potions sentait une signification quelconque à leur première rencontre. De l'expression aigre sur le visage de Sev, Harry soupçonna que la seule 'signification' que leur rencontre avait pour lui était qu'on l'avait encore une fois ignoré pour le travail de DCFM qu'il pensait si désespérément vouloir.

Comme ils prirent place autour de la table - et le Professeur fantomatique Binns passa à _travers_ la table pour aller à sa chaise - Harry réussit à prendre la place à côté de Sev' sans le faire ressembler à quoi que ce soit de plus qu'un accident. Il avait tranquillement bon espoir que quand Severus découvrirait qu'il avait perdu le poste de DCFM en faveur de quelqu'un qui était vraiment compétent et expérimenté, il lui fournirait au moins la consolation de savoir qu'on ne l'avait pas injustement ignoré comme les autres années.

Malheureusement, cela ne se passa pas ainsi.

Comme la réunion progressait, il devint apparent du comportement général de Sev qu'il _haïssait_ le fait que Ash savait ce qu'il faisait. Harry soupçonnait qu'il n'était pas non plus très heureux de voir que le nouveau professeur de DCFM se mêlait évidemment si bien avec le reste du personnel.

Harry comprit finalement que le maître de potion voyait la compétence d'Harry comme un signe que le poste de DCFM s'éloignait de plus en plus de sa portée. Tant qu'Albus continuait à embaucher des idiots, il y avait toujours la possibilité que le Directeur retrouve sa raison et donne finalement le travail à Severus. Avec quelque surprise, Harry comprit // Pas _étonnant_ il ait autant détesté Remus quand Remus était professeur de DCFM// Quelques années plus tard, Harry avait supposé que Severus était plus agréable envers le loup-garou simplement parce que _Harry_ l'aimait bien. Cette vue avait évidemment été simpliste.

Le ressentiment envers la popularité de Ash était plus direct. Severus n'était pas naturellement une personne gaie ou publique. En vérité, il était sévère, introverti, sarcastique, cynique et en général avait perdu ses illusions sur la vie. Ajouté à cela, il ne voulait pas volontiers subir des imbéciles et désirait seulement trop volontiers le leur faire savoir. Bref, tandis que la plupart de la table avait un grand respect pour ses compétences en tant que faiseur de potions - et un sens faible de crainte du bout pointu de sa langue - personne, sauf Minerva et Albus n'avait une quelconque affection réelle pour cet homme.

À part ces deux là, les autres à la table n'avaient jamais réussi à voir à travers l'extérieur austère jusqu'à la personne qui était aussi intensément loyale, sauvagement protectrice, sereinement heureuse seule dans un laboratoire de potions et dont le coeur contenait assez de courage pour vingt lions de Gryffondor.

Mais c'était la solitude inaperçue et inexprimée de Severus Rogue que Harry brûlait d'effacer.

Le reste, il ne le changerait pas pour tout l'or de Gringotts.

\----Oo00oo----

La réunion elle-même était assez intéressante pour que Harry puisse oublier sans trop de difficulté le fait qu'il était calmement assis à côté de l'homme qu'il avait entièrement l'intention d'avoir comme amant.

Il était familier avec chaque enseignant présent et avait interagi avec eux en tant qu'adulte plusieurs fois dans sa version personnelle du passé. Ce qui rendait la réunion fascinante pour _lui_ était de découvrir ce que les professeurs _faisaient_ vraiment quand ils n'étaient pas devant les élèves.

Il s'avéra qu'ils faisaient pas mal de choses.

Il y avait, bien sûr, la jonglerie attendue avec les programmes et les horaires. Mais il y avait aussi beaucoup d'autres choses que Harry n'avait jamais même considérées. Par exemple, il y avait la question d'équilibrer les niveaux des ASPIC de Poudlard avec les résultats d'autres écoles. Les ASPICs de l'année dernière étaient-ils trop durs, ou trop faciles ? Quel était le niveau acceptable pour une note permettant de passer dans la classe supérieure ? Que devait dire le conseil d'administration ?

Puis il y avait le problème des élèves qui n'arrivaient pas à suivre. Auraient-ils besoin d'une aide supplémentaire ? Est-ce que c'était un problème personnel ? Quelqu'un connaissait-il les élèves ou leur famille à l'extérieur de Poudlard ?

Après cela, il y avait des discussions pour savoir s'il était toujours sûr de permettre aux élèves de sixième et septième année d'aller à Pré-au-Lard les week-ends. Les parents préféreraient-ils que leurs enfants soient gardés tout près de l'école ? La sécurité de l'école devait-elle être réévaluée de nouveau cette année ? Quels nouveaux livres dans la bibliothèque devaient être relégués à la réserve pour des raisons de sécurité ?

Ceci fut alors suivi par des questions comme : Quels nouveaux livres la bibliothèque doit-elle acheter ? Quels meubles doivent être remplacés ? De quelles réparations le château a-t-il besoin ? Pouvons-nous nous permettre d'acheter de nouveaux balais cette année ? En ce qui concerne d'autres nouveaux équipements ?

Et finalement, il y avait les questions qui soufflaient complètement Harry. Celles-ci étaient des discussions sur des sujets desquels il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les enseignants étaient ne serait-ce que conscients. En particulier, l'un d'entre eux était une révélation personnellement pour lui ...

Apparemment le corps enseignant était bien conscient de tous les endroits populaires et en théorie 'secrets' que les élèves les plus vieux utilisaient pour de romantiques rendez-vous galants . Harry avait à moitié attendu _cela_ , mais ce qu'il n'avait pas su était qu'il y avait un débat en cours depuis de nombreuses années ; si vraiment on pouvait permettre aux élèves de _continuer_ leurs rencontres illicites en ces lieux semi-privés et si vraiment ce petit livre obscur dans un arrière coin de la bibliothèque - celui qui contenait le sort anti-grossesse - devait être déplacé dans la réserve.

Un ou deux enseignants croyaient que chaque recoin écarté et fissure dans le château devaient simplement être scellés et que _ce_ livre devait être donné à quelque autre bibliothèque. Cyniquement, Severus fit remarquer : "Vous les forcerez seulement à trouver des endroits que nous ne _connaissons_ pas - et je préférerais ne pas enseigner à de nouvelles générations entières de Weasleys avant de le devoir absolument."

Harry - sachant qu'avec de la volonté, des adolescents pourraient _toujours_ trouver un moyen - trouvait dur de garder un visage sérieux. D'autre part, une partie de lui était aussi un peu vexé que Severus suppose que Ron serait si irresponsable. Mais à contrecoeur, Harry dût admettre que son meilleur ami avait toujours aimé les femmes très bien, merci beaucoup, et et bien ... Harry en venait rapidement à comprendre que - du point de vue du personnel au moins - il était parfois difficile de considérer des adolescents comme de jeunes adultes responsables quand votre première impression d'eux était faite sur des première années chahuteuses de onze ans.

Finalement, l'argument pour laisser tout tel quel gagna - mais pas avant que Harry ait découvert que c'était une pratique standard de placer des sorts de contrôle dans chaque emplacement de rendez-vous connu, pour que si les choses progressaient au-delà d'un certain niveau, le plus proche enseignant soit alerté.

Harry était excessivement heureux de ne pas avoir su cela quand il avait _encore_ été un élève. C'était bien assez embarrassant des années plus tard!

Peu après, la pensée étrange lui vint que certains des autres enseignants à la table - ceux qui avaient aussi été à Poudlard dans leur jeunesse - avaient probablement subi la même surprise embarrassante avant _leur_ première année d'enseignement. De façon intéressante, ce concept fit que Harry se sentit momentanément comme appartenant vraiment là - assis à la table comme l'un d'entre eux.

Cela fit aussi que ses lèvres se tirèrent d'un coup sec d'amusement lorsque l'image de Minerva McGonagall adolescente flirtant avec son bien-aimé dans la tour d'astronomie se projeta devant ses yeux.

\----Oo00oo----

Des heures plus tard, ce fut un Harry Potter quelque peu écrasé qui souhaita bonsoir aux autres enseignants de Poudlard et retourna vers Pré au Lard.

En reconsidérant la réunion, il était : 1) reconnaissant que - en tant que nouvel enseignant - on ne se soit pas attendu à ce qu'il parle beaucoup; 2) stupéfié par la gamme et la diversité des choses desquelles le personnel avait discuté; 3) heureux de l'impression initiale qu'il avait faite sur la plupart des professeurs; 4) sévèrement déçu de la première réaction de Sev envers lui; 5) décidé à surmonter le préjugé de Sev; et 6) complètement ignorant de comment il allait le faire.

En somme cela avait été un jour assez fatigant et les choses que Harry avait pensé être importantes - comme son programme de cours - s'étaient avérées être seulement une goutte dans l'océan. Minerva avait accepté le programme soigneusement préparé - lui avait donné un rapide coup d'oeil - et ensuite l'avait simplement classé dans son énorme paquet de notes avec le commentaire : "Je vous informerai s'il y a un problème." - ce que Harry comprit comme, "Tant qu'Albus n'élève pas d'objection, il n'y aura _pas_ de problème."

Lorsque Harry arriva au Chaudron Baveur, il avait plus ou moins décidé que les réunions de personnel étaient pire que les briefings de mission et il était heureux de transplaner à New York demain pour apprécier un solide morceau de jet de sort sur la Pierre suivante dans son contrat avec Gringotts.

\----Oo00oo----

Les jours passaient et Harry assista encore à trois réunions du personnel à l'école. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire quelque progrès que ce soit avec Severus, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup l'occasion de socialiser - d'autant plus qu'ils faisaient des plans pour le trimestre prochain directement avec tous les autres enseignants de l'école. Oh sûr, il y avait un peu de conversation avant et après chaque réunion, mais Severus n'était jamais en avance et partait toujours aussitôt qu'il le pouvait. Cependant, Harry était assez certain qu'Albus avait commencé à remarquer l'habitude de Harry 'd'accidentellement' s'asseoir à côté du maître de potions à chaque réunion. Le Directeur ne le mentionna pas - mais Harry soupçonnait que c'était seulement parce qu'il ne savait pas encore pourquoi Harry le faisait.

 _Severus_ avait certainement remarqué - mais après seulement quatre réunions de personnel, il l'attribuait toujours à la coïncidence et sa propre malchance.

Harry espérait que son manque de progrès à amener Sev ' à l'apprécier changerait une fois qu'il vivrait vraiment au château. Après qu'il ait déménagé, il y aurait plus d'occasion pour des discussions privées et de temps passé dans la compagnie l'un de l'autre- d'autant plus qu'ils allaient être les deux seules personnes résidant dans le couloir écarté et calme où ses quartiers étaient préparés.

Et en parlant de ces quartiers ... Harry était pas mal convaincu qu'Albus n'avait pas toujours pas _parlé_ à Severus de son nouveau voisin - et Harry était également convaincu qu'Albus n'allait très probablement _pas_ le lui dire. De temps en temps, Harry se demandait si Albus estimait que c'était simplement le meilleur cours d'action pour tous ceux qui étaient concernés - ou si le Directeur pensait qu'il pourrait être amusant de laisser Severus le découvrir tout seul. Tout à fait probablement, c'était une combinaison des deux.

Généralement parlant, Albus Dumbledore était un homme bon, sage et compatissant. Mais au cours des années, il avait donné à Harry des raisons suffisantes de soupçonner qu'il y avait quelques situations où son sens de l'humour bizarre était plus qu'un peu tordu.

Mais que le maître de potions sache ou pas, Harry ne se faisait aucune illusion - cela allait encore être une pénible bataille pour convaincre Severus Rogue d'avoir quelque relation que ce soit avec lui.

\----Oo00oo----

Un jour ou deux après qu'il ait fini la dernière Pierre de Gringotts, Harry fut officiellement averti par hibou que ses quartiers au château étaient prêts.

Alors, avec la pensée gaie que l'été était fini et il pourrait finalement aller de l' _avant_ , Harry envoya une note rapide à la Gazette du Sorcier pour changer son adresse de livraison pour l'école, utilisa quelques sorts de réduction de taille - et de poids sur tout ce qu'il avait acquis et fourra tout cela dans ses poches. Il fit alors le tour de la chambre de location et de la salle de bains attenante une dernière fois, avant de retourner joyeusement la clef à Tom, qui servait en bas derrière le comptoir.

Quelques habitués lève-tôt au petit déjeuner le saluèrent avec les mots : "Ne nous oubliez pas!" Et quelques instants plus tard il était en chemin.

\----Oo00oo----

Un court moment plus tard, en s'éloignant, heureux de Pré au Lard dans la lumière du soleil matinal, Harry pensa oisivement que transplaner - bien que ce soit plus rapide et plus commode - n'était pas du tout la même chose que de faire ce long et tranquille voyage avec le Poudlard Express. Le train quitterait le quai neuf trois quarts le surlendemain et il espérait que Hermione et Ron iraient bien sans lui.

\----Oo00oo----

 

Deux jours plus tard...

" _Viens_ , Ron!" cria Hermione, " le train _part_!"

"Mais il n'est pas _là_ , 'Mione - Harry n'est pas là!"

"Je _sais_!" hurla-t-elle, "Mais tu ne le trouveras pas en restant debout sur le quai tandis que le train part sans toi! _Viens_ !" Alors elle sauta du wagon et le saisit, le tirant physiquement à bord.

Quelques secondes plus tard le train siffla et le Poudlard Express était parti.

Dans le dernier wagon, où Ron regardait toujours en arrière vers le quai, Hermione posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et le consola avec les mots : "Ne t'inquiète pas Ron - si quelqu'un sait où Harry est, c'est Dumbledore - et nous pourrons le lui demander dans seulement quelques heures."

"Je sais," acquiesça Ron, "mais c'est seulement que ... nous n'avons pas même _remarqué_ 'Mione! Nous n'avons pas même su qu'il était parti jusqu'à il y a un mois! Comment pouvions-nous ne pas le _remarquer_ ?"

"Ron," le gronda-t-elle, "nous savons tous les deux qu'il passe _toujours_ la première partie de l'été avec sa famille - puis tu viens le sauver et il reste avec vous au Terrier jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions tous au Chemin de Traverse." D'une voix plus douce, elle ajouta, "Nous avons tous les deux supposé que son oncle le forçait à garder Hedwige enfermée. Il l'a déja fait et s'il tenait tous les autres hiboux au large comme il menaçait toujours de le faire..."

"... alors nous n'aurions pas pu le savoir..." termina Ron. "Je sais cela là _haut_ ," dit-il, indiquant sa tête, ", mais là _dedans_ ," le doigt se déplaça sur son coeur, "je pense encore que j'aurais dû le _savoir_!"

"... je sais," acquiesça Hermione calmement, "-moi aussi."

\----Oo00oo----

Une heure avant l'arrivée prévue du Poudlard Express, le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal choisissait très soigneusement son costume de Mage de Guerre le plus intimidant. Albus allait le présenter aux élèves aussitôt que la cérémonie de répartition était finie et il devait sembler aussi effrayant et dangereux que possible.

Le fait était, cependant, que Harry ne se _sentait_ pas très effrayant et dangereux. Nerveux et malade était ce qu'il se sentait! Il était sur le point d'aller flanquer une trouille bleue à un paquet d'enfants et quelque part profondément en lui, il _savait_ simplement qu'Albus n'allait pas suivre le scénario. Le Directeur avait été bien trop agréable quant au plan et tandis que Harry croyait fermement qu'Albus était d'accord avec l'idée générale, il était presque certain que le vieux sorcier avait décidé d'en mettre en oeuvre sa version personnelle.

Après qu'il eut fini de s'habiller et de vérifier le maquillage sur sa cicatrice une dernière fois, Harry jeta un dernier regard balayant autour de lui à ses nouveaux quartiers. Ils n'étaient pas grands, mais ils _étaient_ très confortables - même douillets. Il était toujours discutable de savoir si Sev' avait remarqué son installation - puisque Harry n'avait pas encore rencontré le maître de potion dans le couloir-même. En fait, d'après ce que Harry savait, Sev _pourrait_ supposer qu'il vivait dans la Volière! Mais voilères mises de côté, Harry se sentit entièrement chez lui dès l'instant où il eut fini de déballer. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas _complètement_ déballé - ses affaires de ' Harry Potter ' étaient toujours cachées en sécurité dans son coffre scellé. De toutes les choses qui pourraient l'identifier, la seule qu'il avait ré-agrandie avait été ses lunettes. Il s'était promis qu'un jour elles orneraient sa table de nuit à Poudlard de nouveau et bien qu'il les tienne actuellement enfermées sous clef dans le tiroir supérieur, cela lui plaisait quand même de savoir qu'elles étaient là.

"Temps d'y aller!" cria l'horloge dans la pièce principale.

"C'est l'heure du spectacle," ajouta Harry une voix fatidique.

\----Oo00oo----

Harry attendit dans un coin plein d'ombres tandis que Minerva créait quelque semblant d'ordre parmi les première années excitées. Après qu'ils eurent tous disparu par les portes ornées dans le réfectoire, il attendit quelques autres instants tandis que les portes se refermaient. Alors il prit sa position à l'endroit que les première années venaient de quitter, prêt pour la seconde ouverture des portes. Ce serait le signal de son entrée et cela serait déclenché par le discours d'introduction d'Albus à propos du nouveau professeur de DCFM.

\----Oo00oo----

Après ce qui sembla une éternité - // Combien y _avait_ -il de première années // - les portes commencèrent finalement à s'ouvrir - mais cette fois elles étaient si lentes et lourdes qu'elles semblaient être sous l'eau. Ce fut là que Harry se rendit compte que son état aigu de nervosité l'avait inconsciemment fait passé en temps-rapide.

Temps-rapide était un nom un peu mal approprié, en cela que - pour celui qui l'éprouvait - le temps semblait en fait ralentir. Mais en réalité, les perceptions et processus de pensée de Harry étaient passé à la vitesse supérieure, de sorte que tout autour de lui _semblait_ seulement plus lent. Cet état intensifié de conscience ne lui permettrait aucunement de se déplacer ou de réagir plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait normalement, mais cela lui _permettait_ de prendre des décisions très complexes en presque pas de temps du tout. Dans des situations dangereuses, cela donnait l'avantage à un Mage de Guerre, parce qu'il pouvait facilement considérer tous les angle d'une situation et tout de même faire que leur réaction ressemble à une décision éclair, ou à une réponse instinctive.

Beaucoup de personnes - moldus et sorciers de la même façon - avaient rapporté le même 'ralentissement-de-temps' un instant avant qu'un désastre ne frappe. Bien sûr, le temps ne ralentissait pas vraiment - l'horloge interne du spectateur se précipitait simplement dans un effort pour fournir à cette personne assez de temps pour décider que faire. Mais pour la plupart des personnes, l'effet durait seulement quelques secondes.

Un Mage de Guerre pouvait garder cet état intensifié durant jusqu'à une heure.

Observant les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir très graduellement, Harry décida que s'il était assez nerveux à propos des intentions d'Albus pour glisser dans cet état, alors il était probablement justifié d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il sache exactement ce qu'Albus avait projeté.

Les portes finirent leur voyage péniblement lent.

Avec des pas qui avaient une sentation naturelle, mais semblaient prendre beaucoup plus longtemps qu'ils ne le devraient, Harry avança à grands pas dans la grande salle.

\----Oo00oo----

Il entra dans la pièce en mouvement lent, sentant le léger gonflement de ses robes de bataille comme elles tourbillonnaient lentement autour de lui. Les torches sur les murs s'éteignirent lorsqu'il passa et les bougies aériennes s'obscurcirent en têtes d'épingle. Pour Harry, le bruit et l'activité semblaient éloignés comme son esprit hyper-conscient cherchait des menaces potentielles. Ombres et formes étranges dansaient dans son sillage. Il prit une note absente de la mer de visages le regardant fixement - mais aucun ne présentait quelque danger que ce soit - et il pouvait seulement imaginer à partir de leurs larges yeux et de leurs regards craintifs, quelle sorte de figure sombre il présentait actuellement.

Il était vêtu tout de noir, commençant avec les bottines en cuir qui montaient jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux - chacune avec leur propre poignée de couteau dépassant au sommet. Puis ses pantalons de cuir souple s'accrochaient fermement à ses jambes, mettant en évidence la baguette dans son étui sur sa cuisse droite et le revolver sur sa gauche. Puis, tour à tour, étaient connectés à la ceinture pleine de fioles miniatures de potions attachée autour de sa taille - se concentrant sur l'insigne de Mage de Guerre imprimé sur la boucle de ceinture d'argent. Il portait une chemise en soie à manches courtes au-dessus de cela et elle ondulait et reflétait des ombres sombres à chaque pas mesuré qu'il faisait. Ses protège- bras - avec leurs couteaux jumeaux fixés sur les côtés extérieurs - aboutissaient aux gants en cuir solides qui laissaient ses bouts du doigt exposés à l'air - et encadrant tout cela comme une vague sombre se gonflant, la coupe ouverte de ses robes de bataille faisait un fond ombragé sur lequel son épingle de manteau en argent luisait et miroitait.

Même en temps-rapide, où le son était assourdi et brouillé, Harry pouvait dire que le silence le suivait comme il passait devant les tables vers l'avant de la salle - et à voir les regards abasourdis et appréhensifs sur les visages des enfants les plus jeunes, il faisait évidemment une puissante impression.

Tout comme il en avait eu l'intention.

\----Oo00oo----

À la fin de sa grande entrée, quand rien d'insolite n'arriva, Harry fit silencieusement des excuses à Albus pour ses soupçons et abandonna le temps-rapide - revenant immédiatement à la perception ordinaire. Soudainement, tout se précipita et il devint intensément conscient de chaque petit son causé par la respiration et le mouvement de centaines de personnes assises ensembles dans la même pièce.

Il avait maintenant un discours à faire à propos des dangers de surprendre un Mage de Guerre - et aussi du risque que vous courriez si vous essayiez de passer sans bruit quand il était alentour. "Vous êtes prévenus," était le message et "vous passerez beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie," serait le résultat s'ils l'ignoraient.

Tout le monde écouta très sérieusement et Harry était satisfait qu'ils aient tous compris la gravité de la situation quand il prit sa place pour dîner à la table des professeurs.

\----Oo00oo----

Harry eut le plaisir de constater que la place réservée pour lui sur l'estrade était vers le bout de la table entre Madame Bibine et Severus. Hagrid était complètement à l'autre bout et - apparemment pas ému par l'entrée de Harry ou par son discours - il lui fit un signe joyeux de la main quand Harry s'assit. Le maître de potions occupait le dernier siège à leur bout de la table, parce que c'était l'un des plus proche de la petite porte et il aimait parfois partir tôt. Harry pensait plutôt qu'Albus - ayant remarqué la tendance qu'avait Harry de s'asseoir à côté de Sev' pendant les réunions du personnel - désirait discrètement le satisfaire, du moins jusqu'à ce que le Directeur ait calculé ce qui se passait.

S'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait.

// Et s'il _l'a_ fait // pesa Harry// cela signifie-t-il qu'il me donne la permission tacite de continuer // Il décida que cela n'importait pas vraiment puisqu'il n'avait pas _besoin_ de la permission d'Albus pour cela et il n'allait pas abandonner, indépendamment de ce qu'Albus pensait.

Il essayait sans succès d'entraîner le maître de potions hostile dans une conversation - et souhaitant en savoir plus sur la fabrication des potions pour pouvoir au moins parler à cet homme de quelque chose qu'il aimait - quand la petite porte s'ouvrit en claquant et un ked'rallirri en surgit.

Les ked'rallirri étaient et rapides et mortels. Ils avaient été fabriqués il y a des millénaires par un croisement de chat, de serpent et d'oiseau. Leurs os étaient creux comme ceux des oiseaux, les rendant très légers et donc, incroyablement rapides. Ils conservaient quelques plumes, formant une crête le long de leur crâne et colonne vertébrale, mais étaient surtout couverts d'écailles dures. Leur pattes avant et arrières avaient des serres empoisonnées escamotables. Ils étaient des chasseurs de part en part et quelque race oubliée d'elfes les avait autrefois élevés comme animaux de garde - les enchaînant et utilisant de la magie pour les contrôler. A cette époque, ils étaient presque disparus et très rarement vus.

Rien de tout cela ne vint à l'esprit de Harry lorsqu'il glissa immédiatement en temps rapide et donna un coup de pied à la table devant lui. Alors - après avoir poussé Severus au plancher et hors de danger - il sauta sur la table renversée, attirant l'attention du chasseur sur lui et se baissant expertement à la dernière minute comme celui-ci passait au- dessus de lui pour aller au centre de l'espace entre la table des professeurs et les rangées d'élèves.

La mémoire de Harry l'informait maintenant que les Ked'rallirri étaient très résistants à la magie et s'il voulait le tuer aussi rapidement que possible, la bonne technique était de passer dessous et de le poignarder vers le haut avec une lance - laissant le propre élan de la bête pousser la lance à travers les dures écailles et jusque dans son coeur.

La chose fit une autre attaque sur lui et il se retourna rapidement, ajoutant un saut spectaculaire par dessus le dos de l'animal. Ce dernier se tordit à la dernière seconde, essayant de le suivre dans l'air et ce faisant, exposa son ventre.

Toujours en air, Harry fit voler trois de ses couteaux. Il ajouta un sortilège nain que les mineurs trapus utilisaient pour faire pénétrer leurs pioches dans la pierre la plus résistante et le jeta sur les couteaux tandis qu'ils étaient encore en vol.

Le Ked'rallirri était rapide, mais pas _aussi_ rapide. En essayant d'éviter le premier et le deuxième couteau - que Harry avait délibérément jeté avec un angle large - il se plaçait parfaitement pour le troisième. Les deux premiers couteaux se plantèrent à moitié dans le carrelage, tandis que le dernier fit un 'thunk' satisfaisant en s'enterrant jusqu'à la poignée dans la poitrine de l'animal - directement au coeur.

Harry atterrit, haletant, s'accroupit à côté du Ked'rallirri mort avec un autre couteau dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre.

Aucun autre danger ne se présenta et il abandonna le temps-rapide avec assurance.

Le son et le mouvement reprirent leur flux normal.

Il y avait un silence abasourdi.

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. Il aurait attendu au moins quelque panique et des cris perçants...

"Sainte Merde ..." vint le chuchotement rauque d'un élève dans le hall calmé.

Embarrassé et essayant de rattraper la situation, Harry rangea sa baguette dans son étui et re-clippa le couteau à son protège-bras. Il se retourna vers les décombres qui était son bout à la table des professeurs, seulement pour voir Severus se relevant encore du sol. Ce fut alors que Harry se rendit compte que le combat entier avait seulement duré une seconde ou deux du commencement à la fin. Il l'avait fini avant de donné à qui que ce soit le _temps_ de s'affoler.

Albus se leva de son siège au centre de la table des professeurs et annonça gravement, "Et maintenant - grâce à notre démonstration _pratique_ \- je suppose que vous êtes tous _pleinement_ conscients de comment vous comporter autour de notre nouveau professeur de Défense. " Il regarda gravement le corps étudiant choqué par dessus ses verres. "N'importe quel élève," entonna-t-il, "qui serait assez irréfléchi pour ignorer cette démonstration ne sera pas puni - puisque les conséquences de sa sottise seront prises comme punition suffisante."

Stupéfié, Harry regarda fixement le Directeur. Il eut le plaisir de remarquer que les autres enseignants étaient tout aussi étonnés par l'annonce d'Albus que _lui_ l'était.

"Bon Dieu, Albus!" s'exclama Minerva. "Ne me dites pas que vous avez laissé cette _chose_ entrer ici juste pour marquer un _point_ ?!"

"C'était un point qui _devait_ être marqué, Minerva," répondit-il sérieusement. Mais alors il la regarda tristement et ajouta, "je suis étonné, cependant, que vous me croyiez capable de laisser vraiment entrer un animal dangereux dans l'école." Et ensuite il fit un geste vers la carcasse morte sur le sol. Harry se tourna vers celle-ci juste à temps pour voir le 'Ked'rallirri' se dissoudre en une pile de branches dissemblables attachées ensemble avec des bandes de vieux tissu. "Il n'y a jamais eu de danger réel," expliqua Albus.

// Oh, si il y en avait _bien_ un// bouillit Harry de colère.

Tandis que Madame Bibine et Severus essayaient de reconstituer leur fin de la table - et leur dîner - à leur condition d'avant démonstration, Harry s'approcha calmement et tranquillement d'Albus et dit, "Directeur - un mot en privé, si cela ne vous dérange pas..."

Albus inclina simplement la tête et le précéda hors du hall.

\---Oo00oo----

À la table des Gryffondors, Seamus Finnigan murmurait doucement, "Nous sommes condamnés - nous sommes ... _tous_ condamnés" et cela semblait être l'avis général de tous les présents. Même les Serpentards semblaient inquiets - et quelques uns d'entre _eux_ avaient des Mangemorts pour parents!

Ron Weasley était blanc sous le choc et disait à une Hermione pâle, "Nous... Ginny et moi ... nous l'avons rencontré cet été - avons mangé des glaces avec lui, même ... et nous ... nous étions juste _assis_ là! ... aucun avertissement ... pas une pensée ... nous ... nous aurions pu être _tués_!"

"Mais moi je l' _aimais_ bien!" gémit Ginny de plus loin le long de la table.

Assis en face d'eux, Neville Longdubat tremblait et disait, "Nous ... nous tous allons mourir ... n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que nous allons mourir... Comment ... comment est-ce que je vais expliquer cela à Grand-mère ? - après que je sois mort ?"

Ce fut Hermione qui se remit finalement assez longtemps pour remettre quelque sens dans la conversation.

Avalant, elle dit, "Cela ... il n'est pas possible que ce soit si mauvais que cela..."

"Non - cela pourrait être pire!" l'interrompit Ron. Mais ses mots servirent seulement à ennuyer Hermione, lui donnant l'impulsion pour continuer d'un ton beaucoup plus ferme.

"Arrête-ça, Ron!" ordonna-t-elle et ensuite regarda la table autour d'elle. "Est-il venu à l'esprit de n'importe lequel d'entre vous que _Dumbledore_ l'a engagé ? Je veux dire... pensez-vous vraiment que le Directeur lui laisserait enseigner ici s'il était _vraiment_ dangereux ?"

" _Vraiment_ dangereux?" s'exclama Seamus, "Par opposition à _quoi_? - au _monstre_ qu'il a tué ?"

"Et bien, il ne ressemble plus beaucoup à un monstre maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Hermione. Et sous jetèrent à contrecoeur un coup d'oeil au paquet de bois que Hagrid enlemportait plutôt rapidement hors de la salle. "En fait," continua Hermione, "si vous vous rappelez ce que Dumbledore et Professeur Ash ont tous les deux dit, alors nous devons seulement faire attention de ne pas le _surprendre_. Mon opinion est qu'il ne peut pas faire autrement. Si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, le surprend, alors il attaque probablement avant même d'avoir compris qui c'était."

"Oh, eh bien, cela _arrange_ tout, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Lavende Brown de trois places plus loin. "C'est parfait pour les gens qui marchent dans les couloirs comme des éléphants - mais en ce qui concerne ceux de nous qui ne le font _pas_? Et si nous le surprenons _accidentellement_? Et s'il est occupé à quelque chose et ne nous _remarque_ simplement pas ?"

Hermione répondit, "Je doute qu'un Mage de Guerre soit _si_ distrait - même s'il était vraiment concentré sur quelque chose." Plusieurs personnes commencèrent à élever des objections, mais Hermione les ignora. "Mais," termina-t-elle, "si vous êtes vraiment si inquiets que cela, alors vous pouvez tous faire comme _je_ vais faire - et trouver quelque chose à porter qui fera du bruit chaque fois que vous vous déplacerez."

Plusieurs personnes clignèrent des yeux. "Quelque chose qui fait du bruit ?" demanda Seamus. "Comme quoi ?"

"Et bien," répondit Hermione, "je pensais au bracelet que ma mère m'a donné pour mon dernier anniversaire - il est dans mon coffre - et il a ces minuscules _cloches_ dessus. Je pense que cela fera l'affaire."

"Seamus et moi n'allons pas porter des _cloches_!" s'exclama la voix outragée de Ron. Seamus lui-même - avec tous les autres garçons qui écoutaient - acquiescèrent bruyamment.

"Très bien alors," répondit Hermione d'un ton supérieur, "Assurez-vous simplement que vous ne surpreniez pas notre nouveau Professeur de Défense."

Les garçons à la table la regardèrent tous d'un air impuissant.

Après quelques moments, la voix effrayée de Neville lui chuchota, "Hermione ? As-tu des cloches en trop ?"

\----Oo00oo----

En attendant, l'objet de tant de discussion avait suivi Albus Dumbledore dans une pièce inoccupée à peu de distance du réfectoire.

"Que _diable_ pensiez-vous _faire_ ?!" dit Harry avec emphase au Directeur. "C'était une idée _incroyablement_ stupide! Avez-vous quelque idée d'exactement combien dangereux c'était?" Albus resta calmement debout devant lui et laissa Harry sortir tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Finalement, les mots, "Quelqu'un pourrait avoir été _tué_!" semblèrent faire une impression - mais pas une que Harry attendait.

Avec un regard de surprise - vite suivi de compréhension - le visage d'Albus s'arrangea alors en une expression d'intense compassion et de sympathie, ce qui défit finalement le reste de la colère de Harry. Le jeune Mage de Guerre - maintenant plus embarrassé que fâché - posa une dernière question : " _Pourquoi_ , Albus ? Dites-moi pourquoi vous l'avez fait! Ce n'était pas nécessaire - ils avaient _déjà_ compris..."

"Pas tous," répondit Albus très doucement. Alors il soupira. "Ash", expliqua-t-il, "peu importe ce que vous pourriez penser, je ne suis pas entré dans cette salle ce soir avec l'intention de vous imposer cette démonstration. Croyez-moi s'il vous plaît quand je dis que j'espérais, en fait, ardemment que ce ne serait pas nécessaire du tout. Cependant, je devais être préparé."

Alors il ajouta, "Tandis que le reste de la salle vous observait, _je les_ observais - et oui, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient tout aussi intimidés que nous aurions pu le souhaiter. Mais _quelques uns_ d'entre eux... Ash, il y en avait un ou deux qui pensaient évidemment que cela pourrait être un _challenge_ de vous surprendre - et d'autres qui - tandis que suffisamment effrayés - ne semblaient pas faire le rapport comme quoi vos compétences pourraient être dangereuses pour _eux_." Et alors, Harry se rappela l'attitude d'Hagrid - comme si la routine effrayante de Mage de Guerre de Harry était très impressionnante, mais ne le concernait pas _lui_. "Et puis," conclut Albus, "il y avait un ou deux de nos élèves les plus cyniques qui n'étaient simplement pas le moins du monde impressionnés par notre théâtre."

"Quelques uns des enfants à Serpentard," devina Harry.

"Et un ou deux de Serdaigle," acquiesça Albus. "Ils ont tendance à être très analytiques, vous savez - et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que plusieurs d'entre eux aient su ce que nous essayions de faire dès l'instant où vous êtes entré dans la salle."

Harry vit l'argument d'Albus et comprit même que - pour que la démonstration marche correctement - Albus n'auraient pas pu lui en parler d'avance.

Alors il se souvint : "Vous n'avez pas même averti les autres enseignants!"

"Non," acquiesça le Directeur. "Mais _eux_ vous connaissent depuis plus d'un mois maintenant et vous avez fait un travail excellent à les charmer et les mettre dans votre poche. J'ose dire qu'ils se remettront du choc très rapidement et le relégueront bientôt au niveau approprié d'importance."

Harry gémit. "Et en attendant, ils vont penser je suis pire que Maugrey Fol Oeil!"

Albus leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui. "Vous connaissez Alastor ?" demanda-t-il, surpris.

"De réputation seulement," vint la réponse sardonique de Harry - ce qui était vrai puisque l'Auror infâmement paranoïaque avait été enlevé avant même d'avoir enseigné à une simple classe à Poudlard.

"Oh," commenta Albus. Après un moment, il ajouta, "Pour ce que cela vaut, Ash, je vous présente des excuses pour la nécessité de mes actions. J'espère que vous comprenez que je ne ferais jamais une telle chose à moins de n'estimer avoir aucun choix."

"Non, je _comprends_ , Albus. L'excuse est inutile." Alors Harry se redressa et dit, "Nous devrions probablement revenir - ou ils penseront tous que je vous ai _vraiment_ tué."

"Dans un instant," répondit Albus, "mais d'abord, je pense que nous devrions parler de pourquoi vous avez été si bouleversé par mes actions."

Harry le regarda simplement. "Vous blaguez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous _devez_ vous moquer de moi."

"Pas du tout," répondit Albus doucement. "Naturellement, je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez mécontent de moi - mais votre réaction était beaucoup plus extrême que j'avais prévu."

Harry savait qu'Albus essayait de marquer quelque point ou autre sur son comportement, mais le jeune homme était encore trop instable pour jouer à des jeux mentaux avec le vieux sorcier rusé devant lui. "Ecoutez, Albus," répondit-il, "si vous avez quelque chose à dire - dites-le. À l'heure actuelle, je ne suis pas en condition d'essayer de le figurer par moi-même."

Albus le regarda très soigneusement. "Je pense," commença-t-il, "que vous étiez aussi effrayé par mon 'tour' que les élèves."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Et bien, bien sûr je l'étais!" affirma-t-il. "Albus, c'était dangereux - quelqu'un aurait pu avoir été blessé!"

"En fait, vous avez dit ' Quelqu'un aurait pu être tué '."

"Et alors ?" répliqua Harry, "c'est vrai."

"Est-ce que ce l'est ?" demanda Albus. "L'est-ce vraiment ?" Harry savait qu'il devait avoir eu l'air tout à fait confus à ce point. "Ash", continua Albus, "Y a t-il jamais eu un moment où vous n'avez pas su ce que vous faisiez ? Est-ce que vos couteaux auraient vraiment pu frapper un élève par accident ? Il me semble que la _première_ chose que vous avez faites a été de mettre Professeur Rogue hors de danger et _alors_ vous vous êtes présenté comme cible suivante. Même dans mon bureau, pendant votre entretien - vous ne m'avez jamais blessé et je vous ai pris par surprise complète alors aussi."

Stupéfié, Harry y pensa. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait _vraiment_ été en danger ? Il savait qu'il y avait eu une chance que le faux Ked'rallirri ait pu frapper un de ses couteaux hors course - mais à ce moment-là le couteau aurait perdu beaucoup de son élan et serait probablement tombé de manière incontrôlable. Cela aurait été une malchance _incroyable_ qu'un élève ait subit une blessure que Pompom ne pouvait pas guérir en quelques secondes. Le Ked'rallirri lui-même n'avait jamais été une menace réelle - Albus n'aurait pas laissé son faux-monstre blesser vraiment qui que ce soit. // Alors pourquoi étais-je tellement en colère // se demanda-t-il.

Finalement, Harry admit, "J'étais effrayé - mais je ne sais pas _pourquoi_."

"Je crois que vous étiez effrayé de _vous-même_ ," répondit Albus. "- effrayé par combien dangereux vous pouvez être quand vous le devez - et effrayé par les compétences-mêmes que vous avez acquis en tant que Mage de Guerre."

Harry cligna des yeux. // Effrayé de _moi-même_ ? "// C'était une pensée étrange, cependant, cela _semblait_ être la bonne réponse.

"Vous devez surmonter cette crainte," l'avertit Albus, "car tandis qu'il est prudent d'être prudent autour d'autres, être craintif servira seulement à vous isoler et peut-être même à provoquer la chose même dont vous avez peur."

Harry considéra cela. Il y avait quelque chose dans les mots d'Albus et il devrait y penser soigneusement plus tard. "J'y travaillerai," acquiesça-t- il, mais pour le moment, il y avait juste encore un chose qu'il voulait vraiment entendre : "mais promettez-moi, Albus, que vous ne referez pas cela!"

Gravement, Albus répondit, "Je jure que je ne cela referai pas pendant l'année scolaire." Alors tristement, il ajouta, "Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous promettre plus que cela. Si vous restez enseignant ici l'année d'après - et bien, les nouvelles première années..."

"Je peux vivre avec cela," acquiesça Harry. "Retournerez-vous au réfectoire avec moi ?" demanda Albus.

Avec une ironie désabusée, Harry répondit, "Je devrais peut-être gratter mon dîner du sol, mais je serai damné si je vais me coucher sans dîner à mon âge!"

"Vous?" Albus rit, "Et _moi_ ? J'aurai de la chance si Severus n'a pas volé le mien en représailles pour la perte du _sien_ !"

Harry rit - ce _serait_ une chose très Rogue que le maître de potions puisse faire - et ce fut avec une certaine joie qu'ils retournèrent tous les deux au réfectoire.

\----Oo00oo----

Finalement, Severus n'avait pas volé le dîner d'Albus - les elfes de maison avaient fourni des repas de remplacement et avaient aidé à nettoyer le désordre.

Il y eut une certaine somme de soulagement qui ondula parmi les élèves quand - indemne - leur Directeur reprit sa place à la Grande Table et bien que Madame Bibine soit évidemment un peu troublée quant à sa perception de lui, elle avait courageusement essayé de converser avec Harry. Cela, bien sûr, se passa très bien aussitôt que l'un d'entre eux mentionna des balais. Mais cela ne faisait rien pour Severus, qui mangea son repas en silence et refusa de participer.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, son aîné répondit finalement aux tentatives de Harry pour communiquer avec les mots, "Mage de Guerre - la prochaine fois que vous vous sentirez contraint de me renverser en arrière et de jeter mon dîner par terre, j'apprécierais énormément que vous essayiez de vous retenir."

"Très bien," murmura Harry, "la prochaine fois je vous jetterai juste _devant_ le monstre qui attaquera."

Madame Bibine déguisa un rire avec des toussotements polis.

\----Oo00oo----

À la fin du repas, Albus se leva pour faire ses annonces et avertissements annuels. Il y avait le bout habituel sur la Forêt Interdite et l'interdiction d'utiliser de la magie dans les couloirs, mais quand le Directeur annonça les matchs de Quidditch en deuxième semaine du trimestre, les Gryffondors - qui avaient maintenant _tous_ remarqué l'absence de Harry - commençaient à avoir l'air plus qu'un peu inquiets.

Ce fut alors là que Dumbledore fit éclater une bombe...

"Et pour mon annonce finale - avant que nous tous ne nous retirions dans nos lits - je voudrais rassurer ceux d'entre vous qui êtes inquiets de la situation du jeune M. Potter." À la table des Gryffondors, Ron et Hermione furent soudainement captivés par les mots du Directeur. "Vous pouvez être tranquilles en sachant qu'il est en sécurité et en bonne santé, cependant il est de mon triste devoir de vous informer qu'il ne suivra pas les cours à Poudlard avec le reste d'entre nous cette année." Il y eut un murmure général dans la salle comme les élèves commençaient à spéculer d'une manière extravagante sur ce qui était arrivé au 'Survivant'.

Quelques accusations furent lancées à la table des Serpentards, mais quand Ron la regarda, il réussit à attraper Drago Malfoy dans un moment sans surveillance, et il pouvait dire que la Némésis aux cheveux pâles de Harry n'avait pas plus d'indices sur ce qui se passait que qui que ce soit d'autre. Alors Drago l'attrapa à le regarder fixement et la confusion se transforma en un petit sourire satisfait.

"On va vous écraser sur le terrain de Quidditch, Gryffondorques!" cria-t-il.

La table des Gryffondors gémit en réalisant que le meilleur attrapeur qu'ils aient eu en un siècle n'allait pas être dans l'équipe cette année - et ça en plus du fait que leurs meilleurs batteurs - Fred et George Weasley - avaient passé leur diplôme l'année _dernière_!

Harry observa Severus du coin de l'oeil et vit un tirement vif d'amusement au coin de la bouche de Sev. // Oh, _vraiment_ // pensa-t-il - ses propres lèvres se tirant d'un coup sec avec un amusement semblable. // Nous devrons juste voir cela, n'est-ce pas //

"C'en est assez de _cela_ ," annonça Professeur McGonagall en sautant sur ses pieds à côté d'Albus. " Le Quidditch est un sport d' _équipe_ ," et elle regarda fixement la table des Serpentards, "et la perte d'un ou deux joueurs permet seulement à de nouveaux talents d'être ajoutés au jeu." Tout les Gryffondors se revigorèrent alors et regardèrent avec bon espoir vers les nouvelles première années - qui les regardèrent nerveusement .

"Exactement," acquiesça Albus tandis que Minerva reprenait sa place. "Et j'aimerais aussi rappeler à tous ici qu'un bon esprit sportif est une qualité _essentielle_ pour quiconque veut jouer pour nos équipes." Alors il regarda d'une manière significative la table des Serpentards et ajouta d'un ton menaçant, "-pour _toutes_ nos équipes."

Drago n'eut pas du tout l'air repentant pour son commentaire 'Gryffondorque'.

\----Oo00oo----

Peu après, Albus les mena dans la chanson de Poudlard, tandis que Harry feignait de ne pas connaître les paroles.

Alors les élèves partirent _enfin_ pour leurs dortoirs respectifs, laissant les enseignants bavarder entre eux et se retirer dans leurs propres lits.

Le sujet principal de conversation était probablement le même et pour les élèves et les enseignants - où était Harry Potter ?

"Albus," commença Minerva, "que voulez-vous dire quand vous dites que M. Potter est en sécurité et en bonne santé? Pourquoi il ne suit-il pas les cours à l'école cette année ?"

Les autres enseignants étaient concernés de la même façon .

Avec "vous savez qui" si actif, ils étaient tous inquiets de la location du jeune homme qui l'avait défait la dernière fois.

Harry lui-même, était quelque peu amer de leur attitude, puisque personne ne _lui_ avait demandé s'il désirait affronter un fou puissant juste pour qu'ils puissent dormir mieux la nuit. En fait, il avait toujours trouvé les espérances du monde sorcier plus qu'un peu insultantes - comme si _sa_ vie était d'une façon ou d'une autre moins importante que celle de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Cependant, au moins quelques uns des enseignants présents semblaient être authentiquement inquiets et Harry fut satisfait de remarquer que malgré toute la haine et le cynisme supposés de Sev, le maître de potions semblait être parmi ceux qui étaient vraiment inquiets pour _lui_.

Albus rassura chacun que oui, il était absolument certain que tout était pour le mieux et non, il ne pouvait rien leur dire de plus. Oui, il avait un moyen de vérifier si Harry allait bien ou pas, et non, il n'allait pas non plus leur dire ce que _cela_ était.

Hagrid resta silencieux tout ce temps et disparut vers chez lui avant que toutes les questions n'aient été épuisées. Harry lui-même partit lorsque Severus le fit, faisant silencieusement des excuses à Albus pour l'abandonner à son corps enseignant inquiet.

\----Oo00oo----

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se trouva à marcher avec lassitude derrière Severus, espérant que le scandale initial sur sa disparition ne s'abattrait pas sur l'école pendant encore au moins un jour. Il allait être dur d'enseigner à ses premières classes demain sans toute la chanson et la danse qu'une frénésie de médias produirait. _Aujourd'hui_ avait été suffisamment dur!

Comme ils tournaient tous les deux dans le couloir isolé qui abritait leurs quartiers respectifs, Harry dut sévèrement se rappeler ne pas laisser ses vieilles habitudes le conduire directement dans les quartiers de Sev par erreur.

Alors, fatigué comme il l'était, il manqua tout juste de se heurter au dos des robes de l'autre homme quand le maître de potions s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna pour lui faire face. L'expression sur le visage de Sev disait qu'il se venait de rendre compte qu'il était suivi.

"Et où," demanda Severus irrité, "pensez- _vous_ donc aller ?"

\----oo00oo----


	5. Premières Leçons

\----Oo00oo----

Harry soupira. Pourquoi devait-il s'occuper de ça _maintenant_? S'il avait réfléchit tant soit peu à la situation, il serait resté hors de vue jusqu'à ce que Severus entre dans ses quartiers, après quoi, Harry aurait pu aller au lit sans plus de confrontations ou de surprises.

// D'autre part// pensa Harry// c'est _ma_ maison aussi maintenant - et je serai damné si j'esquive en feignant de vivre quelque part ailleurs ... // alors il répondit calmement à la question de Severus avec la simple déclaration : "Je vais à mes quartiers, Professeur."

"Et bien, si vous pensiez les trouver en me suivant," dit Severus d'un ton rogue, "alors il est de mon triste devoir de vous informer que mes quartiers ne sont pas situés près des autres chambres du personnel et vous vous dirigez entièrement dans la mauvaise direction ."

Harry résista à la tentation de soupirer de nouveau.

"Mes quartiers sont aussi dans ce couloir, Professeur," répondit-il. "J'ai demandé des chambres dans un emplacement calme et isolé. Étant donné 'la démonstration' de ce soir, je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi."

Severus cligna des yeux, "Il doit y avoir quelque erreur..."

"J'ai emménagé il y a deux jours." l'assura Harry. "Je pense pouvoir connaitre le chemin maintenant."

"Non, non - vous _devez_ vous tromper - je vous aurais vu - j'aurais été informé..."

Doucement, Harry répondit, "Un oubli de la part d'Albus, je suis sûr..."

Severus fronça des sourcils à la mention du nom du Directeur. "Un oubli..." répéta-t-il lentement. Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

"Peut-être," suggéra Harry légèrement, "serait-il plus facile si nous allions simplement voir. Alors, si je me trompe, vous pourrez m'indiquer la bonne direction - et si je ne me trompe pas, vous pourrez voir par vous- même quelle porte est la mienne."

Le maître de potions ne pouvait évidemment trouver aucune faute avec une solution si simple et ainsi - avec un faible air d'appréhension sur son visage - il suivit Harry silencieusement le long du couloir.

Harry savait que les quelques autres portes de ce couloir s'ouvraient sur des espaces nus, froids, moisis, sans eau, sans salles de bains, sans chauffage, ou autres agréments. Ils étaient simplement utilisés pour le stockage et souvent pas-même cela. Certains d'entre eux étaient complètement vides à part une toile d'araignée occasionnelle. Les chambres de Severus étaient de beaucoup les plus grandes d'entre elles et Harry était assez sûr qu'il avait fallu beaucoup d'effort il y a quelques années pour les rendre habitables. A l'instant, Severus pensait sans aucun doute qu'un travail semblable devrait être exécuté pour rendre n'importe laquelle des autres pièces supportable - et sûrement qu'il aurait remarqué _cela_ , puisque c'était seulement quelques portes plus loin.

Harry, cependant, était complètement sûr qu'Albus avaient ordonné que le travail soit fait derrière un charme d'insonorisation - et si Sev' devait coincer le Directeur à ce propos, Albus prétendrait sans aucun doute que cela avait été fait de cette manière uniquement pour que son Maître de Potions au tempérament vif ne soit pas dérangé.

Harry doutait que Severus croirait _cela_ , pas plus que _lui_ le faisait.

Trois portes avant l'appartement de Severus - et du côté opposé du couloir - Harry s'arrêta devant une porte de bois, simple mais solide.

"Ouvre toi," dit-il et ensuite s'effaça de côté, invitant d'un geste Severus à entrer.

"Ouvre toi?" s'exclama Severus d'étonnement. "C'est votre idée d'un mot de passe?"

Harry renifla, amusé, "Bien, bien sûr, cela ne marchera pas pour _tout le monde_ ," répondit-il. "Un élève pourrait rester ici à hurler 'Ouvre toi! ' de tous ses poumons toute la nuit et cela ne leur servirait pas."

"Une revendication que j'espère dévotement que vous ne testerez pas," dit Severus aigrement.

"J'ose dire que j'irais probablement ouvrir la porte après quelques minutes," acquiesça Harry doucement. "Voulez-vous vous rassurer que je n'ai pas simplement ouvert un placard de stockage ? Vous êtes plus que bienvenu puisque nous sommes, en effet, devenus voisins."

Comme son aîné se tournait pour examiner la porte, il semblait presque attiré par une sorte de fascination horrifiée - une qui était entièrement amenée par le mot 'le voisin'.

Une fois que Sev' fut passé devant lui, Harry suivi tranquillement. Il s'arrêta juste sur le pas de la porte, permettant à l'autre homme d'avoir une vue sans restriction de la pièce entière.

Harry, bien sûr, avait apporté très peu de choses avec lui. Tous les meubles en vue appartenaient à Poudlard, aussi bien que les quelques carpettes, tapisseries et images ornant le sol et les murs. La seule chose qu'il s'était vraiment offerte était le lit, qui n'était pas visible de cette pièce et qu'il avait acheté lui-même parce qu'il y avait simplement des choses sur lesquelles il n'accepterait pas de compromis s'il avait le choix. Ailleurs dans la pièce principale, il y avait aussi une bibliothèque avec les quelques romans de Harry et des livres de sortilèges dedans et deux fauteuils usés et rembourrés devant la cheminée. Avec un geste et un doux murmure, Harry alluma discrètement une petite étincelle dans le foyer et lui permit de croître doucement en un rougeoiement doux.

L'appartement de Harry était une combinaison étrange d'effets de lumière - les chandeliers traditionnels accrochés sur les murs, mais beaucoup d'entre eux n'étaient pas allumés. Il y avait seulement besoin de quelques-uns d'entre eux dispersés dans la pièce pour fournir assez de lumière de fond pour un but général. Pour un éclairage de travail plus intense - ou créer un effet décoratif plaisant - Harry préférait les petits globes de lumière dirigée que les Elfes utilisaient généralement. Ils étaient en partie de nature chimique, mais la lumière qu'ils émettaient était considérablement augmentée par l'utilisation de sortilèges. Harry en avait dispersé une douzaine autour de la pièce et plusieurs d'entre eux étaient en fait sur le sol, pointant vers le haut pour que les objets au-dessus d'eux soient éclairés de dessous. Il était peu probable que Severus ait pu voir cet effet d'éclairage auparavant.

Le maître de potions lui-même étudiait maintenant soigneusement les bibelots divers et le mobilier. Ils étaient tous vieux et quelque peu les plus usagés. Harry avait seulement demandé à Albus le minimum absolu en mobilier - mais il avait aussi demandé libre accès à beaucoup de secteurs de stockage du château. Aussitôt qu'il était arrivé et avait déballé ses quelques affaires personnelles, Harry était alors allé aux cuisines et s'était procuré l'aide de Dobby pour fouiller pièce par pièce pour trouver des propriétés abandonnées et cassées. L'elfe de maison enthousiaste avait été seulement trop heureux d'aider et ensemble, ils avaient trouvé toutes sortes de choses intéressantes avec lesquelles remplir les quartiers de Harry. Bien sûr, la plupart d'entre elles était endommagée de quelque façon - mais cela servait pour remplir les places vides sur les étagères et le dessus des tables et donnait à la pièce un air de vécu qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir eu, de droit.

Tandis que Severus étudiait le mobilier de Harry, le Mage de Guerre l'étudiait _lui_. Debout à côté de la porte, observant l'examen silencieux de Sev, Harry sentit momentanément la forte envie ridicule d'appeler : 'Il m'a suivi jusqu'à la maison, maman - je peux le garder ? ' Mais à cette étape dans leur rapport ténu, il savait que le faire lui aliénerait probablement l'autre homme pour la vie - sinon plus.

Alors au lieu de cela, Harry absorba simplement la présence de Severus et apprécia l'occasion de le regarder sans réserve au milieu de sa salle de séjour. Avec un sens de contentement, Harry s'appuya contre le bord de la porte ouverte et observa les longues surfaces du visage de Sev; la manière avec laquelle il se tenait debout; la pente de ses épaules; le mouvement de ses longues mains élégantes; et la manière avec laquelle ses robes se drapaient en tombant autour de son corps.

Severus était plus grand que Harry de plusieurs centimètres et il se déplaçait avec une économie gracieuse de mouvements que Harry savait avoir été acquise de haute lutte. Harry pouvait se rappeler Severus lui raconter qu'enfant il avait été maladroit - le résultat d'avoir grandi trop rapidement, et devait constamment se rappeler qu'il était plus grand qu'il pensait l'être - et avec une enjambée plus longue et une portée de bras plus grande. Sev' avait aussi admis qu'à l'époque cela avait semblé prendre une éternité avant que ses coudes et genoux ne soient finalement où il s'attendait à ce qu'ils soient.

Pas étonnant que l'homme marchât habituellement à grands pas partout avec une telle force et vitesse - il en avait probablement pris l'habitude simplement pour apprécier le sentiment d'équilibre et d'agilité après avoir été traité de 'manche' si longtemps. Alors, comme le temps avançait, cela aurait facilement glissé dans son inconscient comme son mode de marche habituel.

// Et, bien sûr// sourit Harry// avec sa taille et ce 'regard' - la manière avec laquelle il se déplaçait était aussi tout à fait utile pour intimider les gens - ses élèves n'étant pas les derniers de ceux-là. // Alors, Severus se tourna et Harry constata que lui était maintenant celui qui était regardé fixement.

Après un moment, Severus Rogue admit à contrecoeur, "Il semblerait que _j'étais_ celui qui se trompait - vous semblez en effet avoir des quartiers dans ce couloir."

"Êtes-vous sûr ?" le taquina Harry, "Vous n'avez pas encore vu la cuisine ni la salle de bains," et ensuite quelque fragment de diablerie le fit ajouter, "Oh et bien sûr, il y a une chambre à coucher à laquelle vous devriez très certainement jeter aussi un coup d'oeil."

Severus cligna des yeux, ayant momentanément l'air dérouté. Alors il fronça les sourcils légèrement. "Je ne vois aucun besoin d'être sarcastique," dit- il dit amèrement, "j'étais dans l'erreur - je l'ai admis - point à la ligne," et il se dirigea brusquement vers la porte.

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry, "Non, attendez - écoutez, je suis désolé - je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça," et il barra sortie d'un bras levé. "Je ... je sais que vous avez eu cet endroit pour vous seul pendant une longue période de temps et ... et je voulais seulement que vous sachiez que je ne ferais pas ... et bien ... exploser des choses, ou développer des armes expérimentales ici, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. J'estime mon calme et ma tranquillité autant que vous le faites et je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous déranger."

Planté devant le bras levé de Harry, Severus Rogue leva vers lui un sourcil dédaigneux. "Comme vous avez déjà déclaré que vous aviez emménagé ici il y a deux _jours_ \- un fait que j'ignorais complètement jusqu'à ce soir - je ne vois aucun problème à continuer comme nous avons commencé - dans ce cas, nous devrions tous les deux réussir à avoir autant de calme et de tranquillité que nous pourrions souhaiter en avoir." Alors Severus jeta un coup d'oeil dédaigneux au bras barrant la sortie et puis de nouveau à Harry. Le sourcil se souleva de nouveau dans une question inexprimée.

En réponse, Harry enleva à contre-coeur son bras et observa Severus s'éloigner rapidement à grands pas le long du couloir vers ses propres quartiers. Sentant qu'il avait sérieusement fait rater quelque chose - mais ne pouvait pas dire exactement ce que c'était - Harry décida qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un bain chaud suivi d'une bonne nuit de repos. Il trouverait tout le reste de cela demain.

Le contact chaud de Hagrid dans son coeur quelques minutes plus tard, servit seulement à le détendre plus dans l'eau chaude et savonneuse.

\----Oo00oo----

Ce fut un Severus Rogue irrité et confus qui revint dans son propre appartement.

Il était irrité parce que sa vie privée très estimée comptait apparemment si peu que personne ne s'était même dérangé à lui _dire_ qu'il allait avoir 'un voisin' - et il était confus parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Albus lui _ferait_ cela. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit sur le fait que le Directeur avait délibérément 'oublié' de lui en parler et aucun doute non plus qu'il était bien trop tard pour changer cela maintenant et il devrait seulement vivre avec.

Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Severus Rogue était aussi confondu par l'homme qui vivait maintenant très près de lui dans le couloir.

Ash - un Mage de Guerre.

Un _Mage_.

Severus n'avait pas manqué le petit bout de magie qui avait si habilement allumé le feu dans le foyer. Sans baguette à sa main et avec à peine un son pour activer le sort, Ash avait effectué un morceau très subtil et utile de magie. Severus était intensément curieux de savoir de quelle espèce particulière il l'avait appris.

Les humains avaient besoin de baguettes pour concentrer correctement leur magie. Sans baguette, ils avaient toujours la magie, mais elle était imprévisible et il était impossible de la contrôler correctement. On apprenait aux enfants à canaliser leur pouvoir à travers leurs baguettes de telle sorte qu'en vieillissant, l'habitude deviendrait enracinée et ils ne causeraient plus des éclats impulsifs de magie capricieuse chaque fois qu'ils ressentaient des émotions fortes - que cela soit du bonheur, de la douleur, de la crainte, ou même de l'amour . De cette façon, un sorcier ou une sorcière adulte auraient un plein contrôle et une pleine conscience de leurs capacités magiques.

Comment alors, quelqu'un avait-il appris à penser suffisamment comme un non-humain - _n'importe_ quel non-humain - pour pouvoir utiliser d'autres formes de magie ? Et où aurait-il rencontré des non-humains qui désirent lui enseigner ? Qui était cet homme vivant pratiquement à côté à lui ?

Severus s'était attendu à ce que l'appartement du Mage lui donne quelques indices en ce qui concerne ces questions. Mais au lieu de cela, il avait été accueilli par une pièce qui ne révélait absolument rien.

L'appartement du Mage avait été plein de vieilles nippes dépareillées et endommagées. Prise individuellement, chacune était de la camelote qui devrait avoir été jetée. Pourtant quand on regardait l'ensemble - et particulièrement sous ces étranges petites lumières dirigées - l'effet total en était un de chaleur et de couleur. Les petites choses fripées se mélangeaient sans à-coup ensemble pour créer une maison accueillante qui avait l'air d'avoir été habitée par son propriétaire depuis un certain nombre d'années.

Mais sur inspection plus proche, chaque meuble et souvenir décoratif venait évidemment de l'école. Il n'y avait absolument rien de l'histoire personnelle ou de l'expérience de l'homme dans ne serait-ce que l' _un_ d'eux.

Le commérage de la salle des professeurs disait que le Mage était arrivé au chemin de traverse sans rien d'autre que les vêtements moldus qu'il portait - et il apparaissait à regarder son appartement que cela pourrait bien être le cas. Un autre homme - faisant face à la même situation - aurait probablement acheté de nouvelles choses, même si celles-ci n'avaient pas eu le même sens usé, intime. Ou bien, il aurait pu choisir de laisser les murs nus jusqu'à ce que le temps et l'expérience aient naturellement accumulé ce qui manquait.

Mais le Mage de Guerre n'avait fait aucune de ces deux choses. Au lieu de cela, il avait choisi de se s'immerger dans l'histoire longue et très personnelle de Poudlard-même.

Chaque tapisserie usée - chaque bibelot bosselé - avait son utilisation passée et les abus subis clairement imprimés sur sa surface. Il y avait même un vieux chaudron sur une des tables - enfoncé vers l'intérieur sur un côté - que Severus lui-même avait utilisé en tant qu'élève - et qui avait été détruit quand la potion d'un de ses voisins avait éclaté à côté de lui. Severus avait été étonné de voir ce vieux chaudron et étrangement heureux qu'il soit de nouveau utilisé - même si Ash ne l'utilisait _que_ pour contenir des parchemins roulés.

Mais le point était, comme tout le reste dans la pièce, vous pouviez dire que le chaudron avait été _utilisé_ \- qu'il avait une histoire - et au lieu de son propre passé, le Mage de Guerre utilisait les expériences accumulées de chaque objet pour s'enfoncer dans l'histoire de l' _école_.

N'importe quel élève qui entrait dans l'appartement de Ash ne sentirait pas qu'il était en compagnie d'un homme qui avait simplement apparu de nulle part et s'était installé. Plutôt, il semblerait qu'ils étaient avec quelqu'un qui _appartenait_ à Poudlard - et qui avait été là quelque temps.

Ils seraient beaucoup plus inclinés à lui faire _confiance_ dans un tel environnement.

Severus se demanda si ce résultat était intentionnel, ou simplement un effet secondaire.

Regardant autour de lui ses propres quartiers, le maître de potions remarqua que même _son_ mobilier - tandis que de qualité impeccable - ne respirait pas le même sens d'accueil, ou d'être tellement lié à la vie quotidienne de l'école - et il avait vécu ici beaucoup plus longtemps que deux jours!

Severus pesa toutes ces choses en se préparant à se coucher et fit une note mentale de voir le Directeur aussitôt que possible le lendemain. Puisqu'Albus avait trouvé convenable de déposer ce mystère à côté de _lui_ , alors il lui devait très certainement au moins _quelque_ explication à cela.

Couché sur son lit dans l'obscurité, Severus constata que son cerveau à demi-endormi commençait à imaginer les choses les plus improbables sur l'homme sans passé apparent. Des vieux contes de bonnes-femmes lui venaient à l'esprit, où des bébés étaient enlevés et élevés par des fées - et des idioties impossibles voletèrent dans ses pensées - comme les contes sur les métis elfe-humains qui ressemblaient aux sorciers ordinaires, mais étaient compétents dans les deux sortes de magie, Elfique _et_ Humaines.

Mais en dérivant plus loin de la conscience, une chose continuait à lui revenir...

... Ce commentaire ... presque ... flirteur que Ash avait fait à propos du fait que Severus voie sa chambre à coucher.

Un instant, Severus avait presque imaginé...

Et le sommeil le prit ensuite et l'impression fut perdue dans les rêves.

\----Oo00oo----

Le premier jour de classes de Harry ne commença pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré.

Tout d'abord, quand il entra au réfectoire ce matin là, il fut salué par la vue d'une barricade provisoire qui avait été érigée sur les deux couteaux qu'il avait laissés incorporé dans le sol. Des gens avaient apparemment trébuché dessus.

Avec un visage qui aurait fait honte à une voiture de pompiers moldus, Harry écarta immédiatement les barricades et se pencha pour les récupérer. // Ly'haniir aurait ma tête// grimaça-t-il. Son vieil enseignant dans le cercle lui avait répété une infinité de fois de ' toujours savoir où sont vos armes '. Et pourtant, Harry était là - avec deux couteaux qui avaient passé la nuit entière au milieu du réfectoire!

Harry était intensément conscient d'être observé lorsqu'il murmura rapidement 'lâche' au sol. Heureusement, le premier septembre était tombé un vendredi cette année, et la plupart des étudiants profitaient de leur premier week-end à Poudlard en dormant ou en rattrapant le temps des vacances avec leurs amis dans leur salle commune. En conséquence, il y avait relativement peu de gens qui le regardaient, et personne n'était assez près pour lui demander à qui - ou quoi - il parlait.

Un nain aurait parlé à la pierre-même, mais alors, un nain n'aurait pas été capable de parler au château dans son ensemble - et Harry avait toujours trouvé plus facile d'obtenir l'aide de Poudlard que de devoir penser en nain avant d'avoir bu sa première tasse de café.

Le château lui rendit ce service et Harry glissa facilement son premier couteau hors de sa prison. La pierre coula même comme de l'eau une fraction de seconde suivante - guérissant le petit trou avant de retourner à sa forme plus durable. Il n'y avait plus de marque pour indiquer où le couteau avait autrefois été. Harry répéta rapidement la procédure avec son autre couteau et se dirigea ensuite vers la table des professeurs pour le petit déjeuner.

Severus avait apparemment décidé de manger dans ses quartiers ce matin là - mais plusieurs autres enseignants étaient déjà là et Harry papota avec eux - faisant de son mieux pour soulager leur nervosité évidente sur 'la démonstration' de la soirée d'avant. Il n'était pas certain de combien de succès il avait, mais personne ne poussa de cris perçants en s'enfuyant et peu après le courrier du matin arriva.

Harry avait fait suivre son abonnement à la Gazette des Sorciers au château il y a trois jours, aussi quand un hibou du service postal local de Pré au Lard laissa tomber le journal du matin devant lui, il l'attendait déjà. Ce qu'il n'attendait _pas_ , cependant, était le titre étincelant en hauts caractères de sept centimètres déclarant 'Le Survivant a disparu! '

C'était suivi par une spéculation à sensation se demandant s'il était toujours vivant et si c'était le cas, si "vous savez qui" l'avait enlevé et le torturait à mort maintenant-même. L'article se terminait avec un ou deux petits paragraphes à la deuxième page - et c'était là que l'affirmation d'Albus que M. Potter était 'en sécurité et en bonne santé' était enterrée dans les quelques dernières phrases.

Harry se sentit malade. Ces idiots au journal allaient créer une panique! Que penseraient ses amis ? Au moins Ron et Hermione avaient l'assurance personnelle d'Albus qu'il allait bien - et ils harcèleraient sans aucun doute le Directeur pour plus d'information aussitôt qu'ils pourraient le voir. Sirius, bien sûr, serait ici aussitôt qu'il l'entendait - et malheur même à Albus si le parrain de Harry n'obtenait pas de réponse nette! Mais Molly et Arthur Weasley - la maman et le papa de Ron - allaient être malades d'inquiétude!

Les seuls gens qui savaient vraiment quoi que ce soit, étaient Hagrid et Albus - et Harry s'était assuré que même _eux_ ne sachent pas grand chose.

Pendant quelques minutes, Harry pensa sérieusement à se révéler à un nombre limité de personnes clefs - ne serait-ce que pour réassurer quelque peu ceux qui n'avaient _pas_ l'assurance personnelle d'Albus qu'il n'était pas mort, mourant, ou victime du complot horrible de quelque fou. Mais finalement, Harry se souvint que des décisions hâtives rendaient souvent une mauvaise situation encore pire - et il décida en fin de compte de consulter Albus pour voir ce que le sage maître en comportement humain disait à propos de l'article de presse, _avant_ qu'il n'engage n'importe quelle action irrévocable.

D'une façon ou d'une autre Harry réussit à rester assis calmement le reste de son repas, mais à part le titre sensationnel du journal, la seule autre chose qu'il pouvait se rappeler plus tard était Professeur Flitwick demander d'une voix fascinée "Comment _faites_ -vous ça ?" quand Harry utilisa automatiquement un geste de la main pour envoyer sa tasse chercher plus de café. La lévitation était une spécialité du minuscule professeur d'Enchantements et observer Ash faire voler sa tasse à travers la table vers la cafetière sans baguette en vue, était presque assez pour envoyer l'homme dans les paroxysmes du plaisir.

Mais ce n'est qu' _après_ avoir déjeuné que Harry commença à se demander si Albus lui pardonnerait pour avoir fait disparaître le 'Survivant'.  
  
Quand il arriva au couloir donnant sur le bureau du directeur, Harry le trouva rempli d'étrangers, exigeant tous avec bruit de voir Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Heureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait le mot de passe.  
  
 _Mal_ heureusement, les hiboux n'en avaient pas besoin.

\----Oo00oo----

Harry n'était pas le seul empêché de voir le directeur ce matin-là. Ron et Hermione voulaient parler à Dumbledore après le dîner hier soir à l'origine, mais le cercle des enseignants entourant l'ancien sorcier, clamant pour obtenir des informations, les convainquit d'attendre jusqu'au matin.  
  
Hermione, bien sûr, avait vu la Gazette des Sorciers bien avant Ron. Elle était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor lorsque les hiboux avaient fait leur livraison matinale, et plusieurs de ses collègues Gryffondors lui avaient montré le journal, lui demandant ce qu'elle savait de la disparition d'Harry.  
  
Dès qu'elle avait eu fini de lire l'article, Hermione avait monté les escaliers vers le dortoirs des garçons pour faire se lever Ron. Dean, qui était à demi vêtu, avait presque une crise cardiaque, et entre lui qui hurlait à propos de filles dans le dortoir, et Hermione qui enlevait les couvertures du lit de Ron, le jeune roux ne tarda pas à être complètement réveillé.  
  
Peu de temps après, Hermione et un Ron habillé à la va-vite se précipitèrent pour trouver le directeur. Cependant, la vue qui les attendait à l'extérieur de son bureau était la même que celle que Harry rencontrerait à peine une heure plus tard.  
  
Face au fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se frayer un chemin à travers la foule à ce moment là, Ron et Hermione décidèrent judicieusement d'essayer plus tard.  
  
Mais ils ne se rendaient pas compte que «plus tard» allait être vraiment beaucoup plus tard.

\----Oo00oo----

Enfin, lundi matin arriva, et il était temps pour Harry de faire face à sa première classe en tant que professeur de Poudlard.

Patiemment, Harry attendit tandis que les Serdaigles de seconde année se réunissaient.

Ils semblaient faire une quantité excessive de bruit en entrant dans la salle de classe et Harry fut étonné de remarquer la quantité de bijoux tintant et le nombre de chaînes cliquetantes que tous semblaient porter - bien que la plupart des filles se soient apparemment décidées pour de petites cloches, qui étaient au moins musicales. Une fille avait même des cloches sur ses boucles d'oreilles!

Dans un flash, Harry se rendit compte que quelque esprit brillant parmi les élèves avait inventé une façon d'assurer qu'il les entendrait toujours arriver. Le reste de l'école avait alors servilement copié l'idée et dirait- on, il était presque _garanti_ que Harry entende des cloches toute la journée - sinon pas toute la semaine!

Il avait presque rit en pensant à toutes ces cloches et ces chaînes cliquetantes - mais s'était arrêté, puisque cela donnait évidemment aux élèves un sentiment de plus de sécurité, qui pourrait seulement être une bonne chose après 'la démonstration' d'Albus hier soir. Il espérait que la manie s'évanouirait peu à peu avec la progression du trimestre et qu'ils viennent à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment paranoïaque ou fou - juste très bien entraîné.

Les élèves furent bientôt assis et avec seulement quelques tintements et cliquettements mineurs dans les rangs, Harry commença sa première leçon ...

\----Oo00oo----

Dès que Ron et Hermione eurent terminé leurs cours du matin, ils se précipitèrent pour trouver le directeur. Il avait réussi à les éviter toute la journée d'hier -  et hier soir Professeur McGonagall les avait chassés de son bureau avec les mots, ' j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse pas vous voir maintenant - il a été absolument _inondé_ de hiboux depuis la disparition de M. Potter. Ça a été un cauchemar! Laissez le se reposer _un peu_ ce week-end! "  
  
Quand ils avaient essayé d'expliquer que l'absence de Harry était _pourquoi_ ils voulaient voir le directeur, McGonagall avait simplement réitéré l'assurance de Dumbledore que M. Potter allait très bien et qu'ils devraient aller et manger leur dîner avant de ne terminer à l'infirmerie, défaillant de faim. 

  
Donc, aujourd'hui, ils allaient essayer de voir à nouveau le Directeur.

\----Oo00oo----

Malheureusement, quand ils arrivèrent à son bureau, ils se rendirent rapidement compte qu'ils ne verraient pas non plus Dumbledore cette fois-ci.  
  
Le couloir était _encore_ rempli de gens - même si c'étaient des gens complètement différents! Certains des sorciers et sorcières assemblés étaient à l'évidence des journalistes, tandis que d'autres avaient l'air de fonctionnaires du Ministère. Un ou deux - à qui les autres laissaient une large place - semblaient même être des Aurors. Apparemment, le début de la semaine de travail avait convaincu certaines gens qu'ils avaient maintenant "pointé" et devraient faire leur travail. D'autres espéraient évidemment que Dumbledore pourrait être prêt à les voir maintenant qu'il était censé être «au travail» lundi matin.  
  
Mais _tous_ voulaient voir le directeur au sujet de la disparition de Harry!  
  
Quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Dumbledore et McGonagall apparurent finalement, le bruit et le tumulte étaient presque assourdissants. Les journalistes hurlaient «liberté de la presse», tandis que les fonctionnaires du Ministère ripostaient avec «affaire officielle du gouvernement», et les Aurors essayaient d'utiliser «la sécurité nationale» - et tous avaient l'intention d'entrer pour voir le directeur.

Après quelques instants - et avoir crié beaucoup - le Professeur McGonagall réussit à convaincre chacun d'attendre son tour, puis quelques personnes personnes - semblant être les fonctionnaires du Ministère - furent admises dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Après cela, la porte se referma, laissant le reste de la foule se plaindre et se disputer entre eux.  
  
"Allons," dit Hermione à Ron, "Pas la peine de rester ici".  
  
"Ouais", acquiesça sombrement Ron, "Nous serions les dernières personnes dans la queue aujourd'hui." Puis il éclata, "C'est tellement injuste! Ils ne se soucient pas vraiment de _Harry_! Ils veulent juste que le 'Survivant' revienne et les sauve de Vous-Savez-Qui! _Nous_ sommes ses amis! C'est _nous_ qui méritons de savoir ce qui se passe!

En essayant de le réconforter, Hermione suggéra: «Eh bien, peut-être que nous pourrions commencer notre propre enquête, tu sais, essayer de découvrir ce qui s'est passé par nous-mêmes.  
  
"Comment?" Demanda Ron directement. "Il a disparu depuis un temps fou ! Où pourrions-nous même commencer ?"  
  
"Avec les gens qui l'ont vu en dernier, bien sûr", répondit Hermione. "C'est là où _toutes_ les enquêtes sur les disparus commencent!"  
  
"Mais nous ne _savons_ pas qui l'a vu en dernier."  
  
"Alors nous allons le découvrir!" dit Hermione: "Allons, nous avons du monde à voir!"  
  
Ce n'était pas grand chose comme piste, mais tout à coup, Ron avait un peu plus d'espoir. Au moins, il ferait _quelque chose_. // Et qui sait, // il pensa avec optimisme, // peut-être que nous _allons_ le trouver - ou du moins trouver où chercher.//

\----Oo00oo----

Trois jours plus tard...

"Ron, que diable fais-tu ?!" demanda Hermione, exaspérée, "Nous allons être en retard à notre première leçon de Défense si tu ne te dépêches pas!"

"C' _est_ ce que je fais!" répondit Ron, "-je me dépêche de m'y préparer!" Et il extrait finalement une longueur de chaîne d'acier de son sac de livres et commença ensuite à l'envelopper de manière lâche autour de son cou et de ses épaules. "Maintenant, je suis en sécurité!"

Hermione émit un bruit exaspéré. "On dirait que tu essayes de jouer le rôle d'un fantôme moldu."

Étonné, Ron demanda, "Les moldus ont des fantômes ?"

Hermione roula ses yeux. "Ils ont des _histoires_ de fantômes- où chaque fantôme traîne des chaînes alentour et gémit affreusement pour effrayer les gens - et es-tu prêt _maintenant_ ?"

"Ouais, ouais, allons-y - et les fantômes moldus ne m'ont pas l'air si effrayants..."

Ensemble ils foncèrent vers leur classe suivante et quand les portes cerclées d'acier de la salle de classe furent en vue, ils furent soulagés de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être en retard.

Mais pour quelque raison, les autres élèves n'entraient pas...

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Ron à la personne la plus proche.

"Il y a une note sur la porte," répondit Dean Thomas, "Elle dit que nous sommes tous supposés aller au terrain de Quidditch."

"Oh, non!" s'exclama Hermione, "Maintenant nous sommes vraiment en retard!"

\----Oo00oo----

Les retardataires- Ron et Hermione parmi eux - arrivèrent sur le large ovale herbeux seulement pour constater qu'ils n'étaient en aucun cas les derniers à arriver. Plusieurs autres élèves arrivaient aussi en se dépêchant des serres - et tardivement, Ron se rendit compte que Ash n'était pas le seul enseignant à les attendre. A côté de l'imposant Mage de Guerre, avec son chapeau rapiécé et un sourire gai, se tenait l'enseignante de Botanique - Professeur Chourave.

Haletant et sentant le poids supplémentaire de la chaîne qu'il portait, Ron regarda autour de lui et vit que les élèves de Botanique de sixièmes-année du Professeur Chourave étaient malheureusement tous des Serpentards!

Attrapant l'oeil d'Hermione, il chuchota, "Super! - comme si ce n'était pas assez mauvais de devoir partager les doubles Potions avec ceux-là."

Hermione le fit taire et le tira ensuite vers le bout Gryffindor du demi-cercle lâche qui s'était formé autour des deux enseignants.

Il y eut quelque mouvements nerveux et quelques toux puis chacun s'apaisa.

"Sommes-nous tous là, maintenant ?" demanda professeur Chourave.

"Je le crois," répondit Harry. "Commençons-nous ?"

"Bien sûr," sourit l'autre enseignante, "et puisque vous êtes celui qui a besoin d'être présenté..." Elle fit un geste courtois pour que Harry commence.

Faisant un petit pas en avant, Harry éleva la voix et annonça clairement, " Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à un cours combiné de Botanique/ Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mon nom - comme vous le savez déjà - est Mage de Guerre Ash et je dois ici vous apprendre l'essentiel pour vous défendre contre certaines des petites surprises désagréables que le monde sorcier a en réserve pour vous."

"Comme vous le savez probablement tous par les élèves qui ont déjà eu leur première classe de Défense, nous allons faire les choses un peu différemment cette année. Pour des classes comme celle-ci - où nous avons seulement une leçon de période simple - nous suivrons le format traditionnel d'identifier une créature, un sortilège, ou une situation dangereuse et de pratiquer ensuite le contre sort ou l'action qui vous sauvera."

"Cependant," continua Harry , "dans les classes où nous avons une leçon _double_ , je présenterai une nouvelle structure, que j'appelle 'la Survie'." Il y eut soudainement beaucoup de mouvements nerveux et plus que quelques souffles retenus. Ils avaient tous _entendu parler_ de ce nouveau plan de leçon, mais puisque personne n'en avait vraiment eut un encore, personne ne pouvait dire à coup sûr de quoi il s'agissait.

Leur professeur de DCFM sourit soudainement et ajouta d'une manière rassurante, "Ne vous affolez pas - je ne vais pas vous faire passer en courant dans un champ de manticores mangeuses d'hommes! C'est appelé 'Survie', parce qu'il va y avoir des moments où vous vous _heurterez_ à quelque chose que vous n'avez pas appris en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. De nouveaux charmes, monstres et sorts sont découverts chaque jour - et avec des sorciers comme Voldemort dans le monde-" et la classe entière retint sa respiration quand il dit le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, "-vous pouvez parier que sept années de ce sujet ne vont _jamais_ couvrir tout ce que vous pourriez rencontrer."

"Ainsi," termina Harry, "ma nouvelle classe de 'Survie' va vous apprendre un système qui vous donnera une chance raisonnable de _survivre_ quand vous vous heurtez à quelque chose dont vous n'avez jamais même entendu parler."

Alors Harry finit avec : "Y a-t-il des questions ?"

Un garçon Serpentard leva sa main.

"Oui ?" demanda Harry, "M. Goyle, n'est-ce pas ?" - ce que Harry savait parfaitement bien qu'il était.

"Quel est votre nom _réel_ , Professeur ?" demanda Grégory Goyle et il y eut un certain nombre de regards étonnés de la part des autres élèves.

Harry fut étonné aussi et quelque peu amusé de l'impertinence de Drago - parce que cela avait inévitablement été Drago qui avait implanté la question dans l'esprit de Grégory. "Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que 'Ash' n'est pas mon nom réel ?" demanda Harry.

"Oh," Goyle haussa les épaules, "J'ai juste entendu - vous savez ... d'autres le dire - que vous étiez arrivé ici sans même une valise et étiez probablement en fuite devant quelqu'un."

"M. Goyle!" s'exclama professeur Chourave. "Moins dix points pour Serpentard-" mais un rire chaleureux de Ash fit dérailler sa pensée.

En lui, Harry ne pouvait pas croire combien Grégoire Goyle était vraiment incroyablement stupide . Le garçon était actuellement debout presque complètement seul, puisque ses camarades de classe avaient tous lentement reculé de sa présence, anticipant la colère de leur enseignant.

//Étonnant// pensa Harry// Drago doit avoir fait un travail vraiment subtil pour faire ouvrir sa bouche comme ça à cet idiot. // Goyle lui-même semblait toujours n'avoir aucune idée qu'il venait d'accuser son professeur de DCFM d'être soit un lâche, soit un criminel en fuite.

Riant toujours devant la sournoiserie de Drago et la stupidité de Goyle, Harry répondit, "En fait M. Goyle - 'Ash' est mon nom réel - bien que vous ayez raison de supposer que cela n'est pas le nom que mes parents m'ont donné." Du coin de son oeil, Harry pouvait voir que l'attention de Drago était devenue plus vive. Harry se demanda si le garçon agissait conformément aux ordres de son père pour découvrir autant que possible sur lui, ou si c'était la propre idée de Drago. "'Ash'," continua Harry, "est mon nom de Mage de Guerre." La classe entière semblait confondue alors Harry élabora : "cela signifie que c'est le nom que j'ai gagné quand j'ai exécuté ma première magie non-humaine. Les Mages de Guerres prennent leurs noms très aux sérieux, vous voyez et nos vrais noms - que nous appelons nos 'noms privés' - sont strictement réservés à notre famille et nos amis les plus proches. Notre 'nom public' - 'Ash' dans mon cas - est ce que tous les autres utilisent . Ainsi, je peux vous assurer que je 'ne fuis' actuellement devant personne."

"Oh," et cela sembla être la fin des pensées de Goyle sur la question. Drago sembla faiblement déçu.

"Maintenant," commenca Harry, "Y a t'il des questions concernant la _leçon_ que quelqu'un voudrait poser ?"

Hermione leva la main. "S'il vous plaît monsieur," dit-elle, "pourquoi notre classe est-elle combinée avec celle de Botanique ?"

"Ahh," répondit Harry, "je suis heureux vous ayez demandé." Faisant un pas en arrière, il se tourna et fit un geste vers Professeur Chourave, qui tira une petite boîte de ses robes.

Le Professeur de Botanique annonça alors, "La classe d'aujourd'hui est commune parce qu'elle implique une plante très dangereuse. Avant que je ne puisse vous la montrer cependant, nous aurons besoin de mettre en place quelques restrictions. Rapprochez-vous tous!" Et elle fit signe de la main pour qu'ils se rapprochent. Les deux classes avancèrent, regardant curieusement la boîte dans ses mains. "Sont-ils assez près ?" demanda professeur Chourave à Harry.

"Aucun problème," répondit-il et ensuite il leva les mains au dessus de sa tête. Quelques mots murmurés - et une torsion étrange de sa voix - et il y eut soudainement un dôme miroitant s'étendant au dessus de leurs têtes et s'enfonçant dans la terre. "Terminé," dit Harry une fois le dôme complet.

"Bien, bien," acquiesça Professeur Chourave. "Maintenant", dit-elle en ouvrant la petite boîte, "Ce que j'ai ici est généralement appelé 'Racine Sangsue'," et plusieurs élèves retinrent leur souffle.

"Mais - mais c'est _illegal_ , ça!" appela Dean Thomas.

"C'est illégal de l' _importer_ ," répliqua Harry, "mais Professeur Chourave et moi avons pris cette bouture d'une plante vivant dans un jardin moldu de banlieue - bien qu'elle ne soit certainement plus vivante après que nous en eussions fini avec elle."

"Mon Dieu, non," consentit Professeur Chourave, " ce sont d'horribles choses dans la nature - bien que, très avantageuses dans certaines circonstances contrôlées." Alors elle enleva une petite bouture de la boîte dans ses mains et se pencha pour en enterrer un bout dans la terre. "Reculez, maintenant," commanda-t-elle et ensuite leva sa baguette et dit "Alesco Sero," après quoi, la brindille minuscule commença à s'étirer et à grandir. Après environ une minute, il y avait un petit buisson avec les plus belles petites fleurs blanches dessus, posé au milieu du terrain de Quidditch.

La classe le regardait nerveusement.

"Merci, Professeur," dit Harry comme l'enseignant de Botanique baissait sa baguette et reculait. "Vous avez un réel don pour ça. Personnellement, je n'ai aucun talent pour le jardinage du tout."

Professeur Chourave sourit - heureuse du compliment.

"Maintenant," dit Harry, "la Racine Sangsue est originaire de certains secteurs très limités de l'Amérique du Sud. Comme vous le dit son nom, ses racines peuvent en fait 'sucer' la magie de tout ce dont ils réussissent à se saisir. À l'heure actuelle - si vous regardez vos pieds - vous constaterez que cela inclut vous tous."

Plusieurs élèves crièrent et sautèrent en remarquant tous quelques petites racines grises enroulées autour de leurs chaussures et chevilles. Les racines minuscules cassaient facilement aussitôt qu'un élève se déplaçait et les petits bouts cassés se ratatinaient et mourraient immédiatement.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir," continua Harry, "la défense la plus simple contre une plante de cette taille, est de simplement continuer à se déplacer. Vous noterez aussi la raison de notre dôme protecteur - qui est en réalité une sphère complète qui continue sous terre - et empêche le système de racines de s'étendre plus loin."

"Malheureusement," ajouta Harry, "la Racine Sangsue ne _reste_ pas de cette taille," et Professeur Chourave agita encore une fois sa baguette. Cette fois le buisson s'étendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ce soit à hauteur de taille et large d'environ quatre-vingt-dix centimètres. La petite plante mignonne semblait maintenant beaucoup plus sinistre. Ses fleurs blanches délicates étaient toujours là, mais il semblait aussi y avoir quelques grappes embrouillée parmi les feuilles vert foncé.

"Les moldus," dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation, "sont complètement immunisés à la Racine Sangsue, puisqu'ils n'ont aucune magie et ainsi, la plante ne leur voit aucun intérêt. Pour le monde non-magique, la Racine Sangsue est pas plus qu'un buisson agréable avec de jolies fleurs." Alors il secoua la tête de dégoût. "Cela a rendu très difficile aux autorités de contrôler sa diffusion, puisque les jardiniers moldus ne comprennent pas _pourquoi_ il a été interdit d'en importer dans ce pays - et ce qui est pire - ceux avec une préférence pour les buissons exotiques sont rarement dissuadés par de simples 'lois'. Je m'attends à ce que puisque Professeur Chourave et moi avons trouvé celui-ci cultivé à l'air libre dans un jardin Moldu, que c'est seulement une question de temps avant que nous ne commencions à le voir plus fréquemment dans les secteurs sorciers de la Grande-Bretagne."

"Tout à fait vrai," acquiesça Professeur Chourave, "Cependant, c'est pas tout à fait aussi terrible que cela. Étant originaire des régions du sud de l'Amérique du Sud, la Racine Sangsue convient plus aux climats tempérés et donc elle a tendance à mourir pendant nos hivers beaucoup plus froids du nord. Cela signifie qu'à moins qu'elle ne soit cultivée dans une serre - ou à moins qu'elle attrape une bonne, solide créature magique d'une bonne taille - alors il est très improbable que vous en voyez d'aussi grands que _cela_ n'importe où en Grande-Bretagne."

Les élèves - qui avançaient et reculaient tous en essayant de tenir les vilaines petites racines à distance de leurs pieds - ne semblaient pas trop impressionnés par toutes ces explications. Un des garçons de Serpentard plus cynique demanda, "Professeur Chourave ? Pourquoi étudions-nous cette chose ? Cela semble difficilement utile en Botanique - _ou_ très dangereux."

"Imbécile," murmura Hermione dans son souffle. Ron fut silencieusement d'accord.

Harry pouvait sentir un petit sourire satisfait tirant les coins de sa bouche. "Bien, alors," dit-il dit au garçon, "pourquoi n'avancez-vous pas et pour découvrir ce que les fleurs sentent ?"

"Umm..." Apparemment le garçon n'était pas tout à fait aussi stupide que ça et n'allait pas laisser sa grande bouche lui donner n'importe quel nouvel ennui. "Un autre aimerait essayer ?" demanda Harry après un moment, "Non ? Je peux vous assurer qu'elles ont un arôme très plaisant." Personne ne se porta volontaire. "Oh, eh bien," soupira Harry de façon théâtrale, "je crois que nous allons juste devoir utiliser notre victime invitée."

Harry mit alors des gants lourds et se tourna pour ouvrir une boîte qui avait posée sur le terrain derrière lui. Il étendit la main à l'intérieur et en retira un Quolla. La petite bête mignonne à fourrure rappelait à tous quelque chose de ressemblant à un lapin - sauf que les Quollas étaient très connus pour donner une désagréable décharge de magie quand ils se sentaient menacés. Ce n'était pas fatal, mais cela faisait diablement mal pendant plusieurs minutes ensuite. Les gants de leur enseignant l'isolaient évidemment de la défense magique du Quolla.

Harry lâcha le Quolla sur le sol.

En se voyant entouré de gens en mouvement, la petite bête courut immédiatement se réfugier dans la plante verte feuillue au milieu des élèves qui l'encerclaient.

Aussitôt que le Quolla arriva à soixante centimètres de celle-ci, des lianes de la Racine Sangsue sortirent brutalement et enveloppèrent l'animal dans une embrassade serrée. Criant pitoyablement d'une voix aiguë et grattant un peu en essayant de fuir, le petit Quolla fut rapidement tiré dans le buisson et disparut immédiatement de vue.

Un instant plus tard, il n'y avait plus de cris.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir," dit Harry dans le silence horrifié, "il est un peu plus dur d'échapper à un buisson mûr qu'à ces racines minuscules que vous évitez tous si facilement. En fait, si ce buisson était juste un peu plus grand, il serait tout à fait capable de tirer aussi l'un d'entre _vous_ dedans."

"Maintenant," ajouta Harry une façon professionnelle, "Comment nous défendons-nous contre quelque chose comme cela ? Une idée ?" Après plusieurs suggestions, comme ' le brûler ', ' l'empoisonner ' et ' l'ensorceler ', Harry fit remarquer que toutes ces choses détruiraient seulement la partie _visible_ de la plante. Même le poison n'atteindrait pas les racines - qui stockaient l'énergie magique volée par la plante et étaient ainsi protégées de la plupart des formes d'attaque. Après quelques jours, la structure de la racine non affectée ferait bientôt pousser de nouveau des feuilles là où la vieille plante avait été.

Après _cette_ information, Hermione inventa la suggestion la plus créatrice jusqu'ici - qui était : ' faire venir un moldu pour la déterrer '.

Sentant très étrange de dire cela, Harry ouvrit la bouche et répondit, "Très bien, Mlle Granger - cinq points pour Gryffondor." Et ensuite il pensa// Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire cela ? Berk - je ne m'habituerai _jamais_ à cela// Il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus - appeler Hermione ' Mlle Granger ', ou être capable d'ajouter et de déduire des points de n'importe quelle Maison qu'il choisissait. // C'est _tellement_ bizarre// Se dit-il. Alors il remit son attention là où elle devait être.

"Malheureusement," exposa-t-il, "cette solution ne vous aidera pas si vous êtes déjà dans la poigne d'une Racine Sangsue. Quelqu'un peut-il penser à autre chose ?"

Ayant déterminé que les étudiants étaient à court d'idées, Harry expliqua que la plante-même pouvait être tuée très facilement avec un petit sort simple appelé 'Adflicto'. "Le truc est," expliqua Harry, "de ne pas le jeter à la partie de la plante que vous pouvez _voir_." Il s'approcha alors - juste hors de portée des lianes de la Racine Sangsue - et dit, "Vous devez jeter le sort en direction de la terre _dessous_ ou _autour_ de la plante, pour qu'il frappe quelque partie du système de racine." Alors Harry tira sa baguette, la dirigea vers la terre et dit "Adflicto".

Immédiatement, la terre trembla et quelques bouffées de poussière firent des bruits en éclatant tout autour d'eux. Lorsque cela s'arrêta, le secteur herbeux à l'intérieur du dôme avait l'air d'avoir eu un mauvais cas de rougeole. Le buisson vert au milieu n'avait pas du tout l'air mieux. Il virait même au brun maintenant et ses feuilles tombaient en pluie.

"Ce sort," expliqua Harry, "marche en perturbant momentanément la capacité des racines à stocker la magie. Une fois libérée, la magie volée n'est pas compatible avec la signature magique naturelle de la racine et commence immédiatement à détruire cette racine. Celle-ci, à son tour, libère encore plus de la magie volée et finalement le système entier est détruit par l'énergie cascadant dans chaque partie de la structure de la racine." Alors Harry se tourna vers le centre du cercle et regarda la partie visible, feuillue de la Racine Sangsue, attendant.

Soudainement, le Quolla - l'air abasourdi et très affaibli - sortit en titubant de dessous le buisson mourant.

"Regardez!" cria Pansy Parkinson. "Il n'est pas mort!"

"Oh, je suis si contente!" s'exclama Hermione. "Je trouvait terrible qu'il soit tué juste pour une démonstration."

Ron la regarda étrangement. "Plutôt lui que _nous_ je pense!" dit-il avec indignation.

"Et bien, oui..." acquiesça Hermione à contre-coeur, "mais je suis heureuse qu'il aille bien tout de même."

En réalité, plusieurs élèves semblaient énormément soulagés de voir le Quolla, ne serait-ce que parce que cela signifiait qu'être tiré dans une Racine Sangsue, pourrait ne pas être aussi fatal qu'ils avaient imaginé. Harry les désabusa bientôt de cette notion.

"Le Quolla," dit-il en ramassant et redéposant l'animal dans sa cage, "décharge naturellement toute sa magie dans une décharge rapide. Après cela, il ressemble vraiment beaucoup à un moldu, en ce qu'il n'a plus rien pendant plusieurs heures ensuite. C'est la _seule_ raison pour laquelle il est toujours vivant."

"Pour des sorciers, sorcières et autres êtres magiques," dit-il en se tournant pour leur faire face, "la plante continuera à sucer la magie hors de vous à une vitesse qui vous enverra en état de choc après seulement quelques minutes." Alors il les regarda tous très sérieusement. "Ce n'est pas la perte d'énergie qui vous tue," expliqua-t-il, "-c'est le choc systémique de votre corps comme il essaye d'empêcher la perte de plus de magie."

"Cependant," termina Harry, "vous _aurez_ quelques minutes avant que cela arrive, alors aussi longtemps que vous tenez votre baguette solidement et pensez à jeter le sort vers le _sol_ , vous devriez vous en tirer."

Alors il recula et laissa Professeur Chourave reprendre.

Le professeur de Botanique expliqua que - sous certaines conditions soigneusement contrôlées, il était possible de ramasser des racines d'une plante vivante, qui pourrait alors être utilisée dans une potion pour augmenter temporairement le niveau d'énergie d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière malade, ou qui avait été attrapée dans une Racine Sangsue.

"Le mal vient en fait avec son propre remède," remarqua-t-elle au passage.

Après cela, elle retira encore plusieurs petites boîtes de ses robes et alla planter des boutures de Racine Sangsue alentour sur tout l'intérieur du dôme protecteur de Harry. Elle les fit alors tous monter à la taille d'un buisson très petit et surtout inoffensif, après quoi elle commença à expliquer à ses élèves comment obtenir sans risque des racines de la plante vivante.

Tandis qu'elle faisait cela, la classe de Harry commença à pratiquer ses Adflictos et Harry se déplaça parmi eux, indiquant leurs erreurs et aidant chaque élève à réduire son arbuste à une petite pile de brindilles brûlées.

Vers la fin de la leçon, les Serpentards avaient tous l'air de vouloir _beaucoup_ plus être dans la classe de Harry que celle de Professeur Chourave.

\----Oo00oo----

Après les cours, Ron et Hermione discutèrent de leurs recherches. Maintenant, elle n'était plus si optimiste au sujet de trouver ce qui était arrivé à Harry.

A eux deux, ils avaient parlé à à peu près tous les élèves de l'école sauf les premières années. Ils avaient même ravalé leur fierté et avaient demandé au Serpentards! Mais personne n'avait une quelconque idée sur ce qui aurait pu arriver - et bien que plusieurs personnes se rappellent voir Harry sur la Plate-forme Neuf Trois Quarts à la fin du dernier trimestre - il apparaissait de beaucoup que Ron et sa maman étaient les dernières personnes à vraiment avoir _parlé_ avec lui.

"Je regrette que nous ne puissions pas demander pas à Sirius," dit Ron mélancoliquement. "Il _est_ le parrain de Harry, après tout - peut-être que _lui_ sait quelque chose." Alors Ron sembla étonné quand la pensée traversa son esprit : "Tu ne penses quand même pas que Harry est avec _lui_?"

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et considéra l'idée. "Non", dit-elle lentement, "après tout, Sirius est toujours recherché pour meurtre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se disculper, il ne serait pas sûr pour Harry de rester avec lui. Mais," termina-t-elle, "nous pourrons probablement lui demander s'il sait quoi que ce soit quand il sera là. Puisque _tout le monde_ sait maintenant que Harry est porté disparu, je suis sûr qu'il ne sera pas loin."

Ron renifla, "Il serait fou d'essayer de voir Dumbledore tout de suite - avec tout les Aurors alentour."

Hermione acquiesça et ensuite suggéra, dubitative, "Nous pourrions envoyer un hibou aux Dursleys..."

Ron se moqua rapidement de cette idée. "Comme si ces maudits grand _moldus_ acceptaient une lettre par courrier hibou," dit-il, "ils ont probablement disposé des appâts empoisonnés à ce jour!"

"Les hiboux!" s'exclama soudain Hermione.

"Quoi les hiboux ?" demanda Ron.

"Si Harry a disparu," dit Hermione avec agitation, "alors _où est Hedwige_ ?"

Se redressant dans sa chaise, Ron cligna des yeux puis demanda, "Comment trouve-t-on un hibou disparu ?"

"On ne peut pas," dit Hermione, "De même qu'un hibou ne peut pas trouver un disparu - ils peuvent seulement trouver les gens qui _veulent_ recevoir du courrier par hibou, ou qui n'est pas magiquement caché du réseau de hibou. Autrement, un hibou peut seulement aller au dernier endroit où il savait que la personne était et voir si elle est revenue."

"Et bien ce n'est pas très utile, non?" bougonna Ron.

"Mais Ron," dit patiemment Hermione, "et si Hedwige _n'a pas_ disparu ?"

"Huh ?"

"Et si elle va très bien ? Et si Harry l'avait fait partir ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Où irait-elle ?"

"Bien, chez moi je suppose, ou bien..."

"La volière!" dirent-ils à l'unisson et alors ils coururent ensemble vers la tour où les hiboux de Poudlard vivaient quand ils ne livraient pas de courrier.

\----Oo00oo----


	6. Drago

\----Oo00oo----

  
Tandis que Ron et Hermione poursuivaient leur enquête, Harry lui-même était occupé à essayer de trouver le temps de sortir pour acquérir les créatures diverses desquelles il aurait besoin pour ses classes. Quelques leçons, bien sûr, étaient de la simple défense contre des sortilèges et malédictions, mais celles qui exigeaient un peu de préparation semblaient manger tout son temps de loisir - ce qui était du temps qu'il aurait beaucoup plus volontiers passé à essayer 'd'acquérir' Severus Rogue.

Il réussit cependant à trouver assez de temps quelques soirées auparavant pour dissiper un de ses soucis les plus urgents. Après que les hordes de gens qui s'étaient abattues sur Albus à cause de l'absence de Harry Potter se soient finalement rendues à Pré au Lard pour la nuit, Harry était allé voir comment le Directeur supportait toute cette attention. Il avait aussi conféré avec Albus à propos de sa propre crainte que la spéculation sauvage de le Gazette des Sorciers puisse causer une panique étendue.

"Heureusement," avait répondu Albus, "je crois que nous avons déjà vu le pire - et je suis sûr que la Gazette des Sorciers aura d'autres événements à embellir assez tôt."

Ainsi, quand Harry ouvrit son journal le matin suivant pour voir ' Scandale au Ministère! ' étalé à travers la page, il fut bien satisfait du jugement d'Albus et chaleureusement reconnaissant de ne pas s'être révélé à qui que ce soit prématurément.

Et maintenant c'était presque la fin de la première semaine de Harry en tant qu'enseignant de Poudlard et il trouvait qu'il acquérait assez bien la routine. Il continuait toujours à s'asseoir à côté de Sev' chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion et bien qu'il soit évident que le maître de potions ait finalement compris ce stratagème, l'autre homme n'avait toujours rien dit. Harry soupçonnait plutôt que Sev' attendait un autre mouvement de sa part, à quel point il découvrirait soudainement l'abominable plan auquel Ash travaillait pour l'humilier, l'embarrasser, ou l'ennuyer autrement.

//Ou// rit Harry silencieusement// il _a_ déjà quelque idée de mon plan abominable - même s'il ne se l'est pas admis - et il ne veut pas me donner l'occasion de le mentionner//

Harry soupçonnait aussi que de temps en temps un des élèves avait pu l'attraper à observer Severus du coin de son oeil, mais de nouveau, personne ne dit rien, donc il l'ignora et continua à observer et attendre.

\----Oo00oo----

Plus tard ce même après-midi, Harry faisait tranquillement un peu de cette 'attente' tout seul dans la bibliothèque. Il feignait de faire des recherches sur quelque chose, mais essayait vraiment de décider comment convaincre Severus d'accepter de dîner avec lui. Ce fut alors qu'il entendit une conversation très intéressante...

"Demain soir ?" dit tranquillement la voix d'un garçon tranquillement de derrière une des étagères à livres. "Es-tu sûr ?"

"Bien sûr que j'en suis sûre," répondit une autre voix basse - probablement celle d'une fille. "Il me l'a dit ce matin."

"Le veinard," répondit la première voix. "Seulement seize ans et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a déjà choisi pour devenir Mangemort."

Harry pouvait pratiquement sentir ses oreilles devenir plus grandes à la mention de Voldemort et de ses disciples. "Lundi, _nous_ serons toujours plantés là, à aller aux classes ennuyeuses en disant ' oui, monsieur ' et ' non madame ' à tous les vieux pets stupides dirigeant cette place - et _lui_ sera là-bas - comme l'un d'entre eux!"

"Ouais," soupira la deuxième voix, "mais hé - ils ne sont pas _tous_ des vieux pets ennuyeux. Ce Mage de Guerre semble être assez puissant - regarde juste tout ce qu'il peut faire - et sans même utiliser sa baguette! J' _adore_ comment il a tué ce monstre le premier soir - c'était tellement _super_."

"Est-ce que tu es dingue ?!" chuchota durement la première voix, "Tu dois être _fou_ de vouloir avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec lui - il est dangereux et il n'est pas l'un d'entre _nous_ !"

"Comment le sais- _tu_ ? Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a seulement pas eu l'occasion de lui demander! Il a été inondé par les journalistes et curieux quand il a d'abord apparu - et maintenant nous avons ces damnés Aurors et qui que ce soit diable d'autre infestant l'école - tous affolés parce que leur précieux 'Survivant' leur a fait une fugue."

"Penses-tu vraiment qu'il s'est enfui ?" demanda la première voix, curieuse.

"Nanh - et bien, peut-être." répondit la deuxième. "Mais je sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas."

"Comment tu le sais ?"

"Mon papa," l'assura la deuxième voix, " _Lui_ dit qu'il l'aurait entendu à ce jour si notre Seigneur s'était saisi de Potter."

La voix rappeuse du garçon dit, "Mon papa ne me dit _rien_ \- qu'il dit que je ne suis pas assez vieux - que je n'ai pas gagné le droit de savoir ces choses encore." Il y eut une pause. "Merde!! Je regrette que ce ne soit pas _moi_ qui y aille demain soir."

"Toi et moi tous les deux," revint la deuxième voix, " _Lui_ sera respecté - les gens auront peur de lui! Il ne sera pas juste quelque gosse à l'école désormais..."

"Je regrette ce ne soit pas moi," la première voix répéta, " _alors_ mon vieux me remarquerait enfin!"

"Ouais," consentit la deuxième voix "Sûr que Drago est un chançard."

\----Oo00oo----

Accourant à la volière, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent pour trouver Hagrid debout au milieu de la pièce avec Hedwige sur son bras.

"Hagrid!" cria Ron, "c'est le hibou de Harry!"

"Oh, s'lut Ron - Hermione," Hagrid leva doucement la main pour caresser le sommet de la tête emplumée de Hedwige. "Et ouais, je sais que c'est son hibou - il l'a envoyée à Dumbledore just' après qu'il ait disparu. Parfois je viens la voir - v'savez, just' p'r lui donner un peu de compagnie."

" _Après_ qu'il ait disparu ?" répéta Hermione, "Alors elle pourrait savoir où il est!"

" 'peur que non," dit Hagrid, secouant la tête tristement, "Dumbledore y a déjà pensé - et le seul endroit où elle sait aller, est une rue à mi-chemin entre la gare et chez les Dursleys. Il estime que c'est d'où Harry l'a envoyée - et il dit que Harry n'est certainement plus là désormais - il dit qu'il est très probablement parti seulement quelques minutes après qu'elle se soit envolée."

Ron et Hermione eurent tous les deux l'air si défaits et déprimés par ces nouvelles que le cœur d'Hagrid alla à eux et il ajouta doucement, "Allez, ne vous inquiétez pas tant - Harry va très bien! Dumbledore ne l'a-t-il pas dit ? Il ne vous mentirait pas !"

"Mais comment il le _saurait_ ?!" vint la demande angoissée de Ron.

"Parc' que j' le lui ai dit c' matin," répondit Hagrid sans réfléchir. Alors comme les deux élèves le regardaient bouche bée, il ajouta, "Oh mince - j'aurais pas du vous l'dire!"

Après quoi, bien sûr, ni Ron ni Hermione n'allaient le laisser sortir de la volière avant qu'ils n'aient le récit détaillé.

"Mais vous ne direz ça à personne d'autre, hein ?" demanda Hagrid avec un regard inquiet. "Dumbledore a dit que je ne devais le dire à personne - ' quoique je suppose que ce n'est pas grave si c'est juste vous deux - étant ' les meilleurs amis de Harry et tous."

Après avoir solennellement juré sur leur honneur de sorcier, qu'ils ne le diraient jamais à une autre âme - vivante _ou_ morte - Hagrid leur parla à contrecœur de la dernière visite de Harry et de la Magie du Cœur et de comment ils pouvaient chacun sentir ce que l'autre ressentait quand ils pensaient l'un à l'autre. Hagrid leur dit aussi comment Dumbledore l'avait chargé de continuer un contrôle régulier - le matin et le soir - juste pour s'assurer que Harry allait bien, mais pas assez pour interférer avec ce qu'il faisait pendant la journée.

Finalement, après de nouvelles promesses fidèles de Ron et de Hermione qu'ils ne révéleraient jamais un mot de leur conversation, Hagrid rendit Hedwige à son perchoir et quittèrent la volière.

De leur côté, les deux Gryffondors restèrent debout là - encore quelque peu abasourdis par tout qu'ils avaient appris. Se tournant vers Hermione, Ron demanda prudemment " Hermione ? Il... Harry ... il ne l'a pas fait exprès, non ?"

Lui rendant son regard, Hermione répondit aussi prudemment, "Si - je pense que nous avons établi cela sans l'ombre d'un doute."

"Fils de pute!" hurla soudainement Ron, effrayant tous les hiboux à se réveiller en hululant et bruissant des plumes. "Pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-il pas _dit_ ?!" demanda Ron, "Il savait! Il _savait_ qu'il partait - tout ce dernier jour - et dans le train! Il _savait_ , Hermione!"

"Je t'avais entendu la première fois, Ron!" lui répondit-elle en hurlant. "Mais peut-être qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas nous le dire! Peut-être que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait tenir secret! Peut-être qu'il avait une _raison_ !"

"Comme quoi ?" bouda Ron, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Qu'est-ce qui pourrait possiblement être si secret qu'il ne puisse pas _nous_ le dire ? Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis - ou du moins je _pensais_ que nous l'étions!"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Hermione, entendant la douleur dans la voix de Ron et en sentant un écho dans sa propre poitrine. "Mais quand nous le trouverons - tu peux parier que nous allons lui demander!"

Ron la regarda, surpris. "Le trouver ?" demanda-t-il, "Tu sais comment ?"

"Pas encore," dit Hermione avec un regard décidé, "mais je vais le savoir !" Et ensuite elle sourit à Ron avec son air ' Je-suis-très-intelligente-et-je-vais-le-prouver '.

"Alors," dit-elle d'un ton badin, "Que sais-tu sur la Magie du Cœur ?"

Ron gémit et posa ses mains sur ses yeux. "La bibliothèque ?" pleurnicha-t-il.

"La bibliothèque!" acquiesça-t-elle.

\----Oo00oo----

Le premier vendredi de l'année scolaire arriva et cette nuit là, Harry se trouva à attendre à l'extérieur du dortoir des Serpentards que Drago fasse acte de présence.

Harry était bien caché sous le manteau d'invisibilité de son père et décidé à ... et bien ... à faire _quelque chose_ pour empêcher la vie de Drago de tourner de la même façon que dans le miroir. Le problème était qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il devait le faire.

C'était _bien_ trop tôt pour que Drago soit introduit dans les rangs des disciples de Voldemort. Ce n'était pas arrivé dans le miroir avant au moins un an à dix-huit mois après que Drago ait obtenu son diplôme et tandis que Harry n'avait jamais su la date exacte, cela aurait quand même du être au moins deux ou trois autres _années_ plus tard.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, la présence de Harry - ou son absence, peut-être - avait changé plus de choses qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention.

Mais c'était un souci pour une autre nuit, parce que tout de suite le souci immédiat de Harry était de savoir s'il devait vraiment empêcher Drago de quitter l'école. En surface, ce serait la réponse la plus simple, mais en réalité, l'arrêter maintenant signifierait seulement qu'il essayerait de nouveau une autre fois - et Harry ne pouvait pas le surveiller à chaque seconde.

Alors - que faire ?

// Peut-être// pensa Harry// que je dois tuer le Mangemort qui viendra le chercher. // Cela _pourrait_ effrayer le gamin pour qu'il comprenne que devenir un Mangemort ne le ferait pas devenir automatiquement un grand méchant sorcier qui pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais Harry savait que la crainte était une pauvre motivation pour quelqu'un comme Drago Malfoy - et bien que le meurtre soit parfois nécessaire, Harry essayait personnellement de l'éviter chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

Et ainsi, il se tenait debout dans le vestibule - débattant en lui de la conduite à suivre - et gêné par l'incertitude de ne pas savoir quel pourrait être le meilleur cours d'action.

Alors, le portrait gardant le dortoir des Serpentards s'ouvrit et une silhouette sombre sortit dans le couloir. Silencieusement, Drago Malfoy avança - avec l'intention de devenir le premier d'une nouvelle génération de Mangemorts.

\----Oo00oo----

Une fois à l'extérieur, Harry se rendit compte que Drago se dirigeait vers le lac et aussi vers la frontière des défenses de l'école, qui étaient de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait actuellement aucun bateau sur l'eau comme il y en avait eu quand les premières années étaient arrivées, mais tout le monde pouvait marcher autour du lac - cela prendrait simplement plus longtemps pour arriver de l'autre côté.

Ainsi, puisque l'on exigeait que tous les élèves rangent leurs balais personnels sous serrure et sous clef avec Madame Bibine, Drago allait évidemment marcher.

Et Harry allait suivre.

\----Oo00oo----

Finalement, comme les deux d'entre eux s'approchaient du bord des protections de Poudlard, Harry pouvait vaguement discerner trois silhouettes attendant sous les arbres à peu de distance.

"Vous êtes en retard," dit celle du milieu comme Drago s'approchait.

Les trois d'entre eux portaient le masque traditionnel des Mangemorts, mais Harry reconnut la voix de l'orateur et jura silencieusement sous cape.

"Mes excuses, monsieur," répondit Drago, "c'est une longue marche." Il n'offrit aucune autre explication et les deux Mangemorts de chaque côté de la figure centrale s'avancèrent et parcourent les environs.

"Rien, monsieur," annonça l'un d'entre eux. Alors l'autre annonça la même chose.

"Merde!!" jura leur leader, alors il saisit Drago par le col et le tira plus près, "Avez-vous été suivi, garçon ?"

"N - non, monsieur!" répondit Drago, "Personne ne m'a suivi - j'ai été prudent!"

"Idiot!" ragea l'homme, "Vous étiez _censé_ être suivi!"

"Quoi ?" dit Drago de surprise. "Par qui ?"

"Par le Mage de Guerre, imbécile! Nous avons délibérément chargé deux des autres enfants de nous assurer qu'il était au courant de cette réunion!"

Harry avait à moitié soupçonné que cela pouvait être le cas. Deux élèves se cachant derrière des étagères de livres - et tenant cette sorte de conversation dans la _bibliothèque_ \- où le son portait dans les pièces calmes ? Cela ne rimait à rien - à moins qu'ils n'aient voulu qu'il les entende.

Peut-être que - si Harry ne se montrait pas - les trois hommes renverraient simplement Drago à l'école. Cela résoudrait tous ses dilemmes. Autrement ... Harry était malheureusement conscient que s'il devenait impliqué dans un combat avec ces trois là, il devrait tuer au moins l'un d'entre eux avant de laisser les deux autres partir.

Si cela tournait mal, les Mangemorts feraient sans aucun doute un rapport à Voldemort sur son niveau apparent d'habileté et tandis que Harry pouvait facilement faire semblant d'être moins apte qu'il ne l'était vraiment - il ne serait pas convaincant si _aucun_ d'entre eux ne mourrait. Une mort unique serait le _moins_ avec quoi il pourrait échapper - et même en ce cas, Voldemort serait probablement encore soupçonneux.

Drago regardait toujours fixement l'homme qui s'accrochait à son col. "Vous ... vous voulez dire," balbutia-t-il, "que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne ... ne me veut pas à son service ?"

"Ne soyez pas idiot, garçon," se moqua le leader, "Vous êtes _né_ pour le servir - c'est simplement une question de temps. Les _enfants_ sont inutiles à Voldemort."

Drago déglutit - sa fierté évidemment blessée au cœur.

Alors l'homme de droite demanda, "Devons-nous l'emmener quand même ? Notre Seigneur a dit d'aller le chercher."

La figure centrale frappa l'autre homme à travers le visage du dos de la main. "Bien sûr, idiot - nous faisons _toujours_ ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres commande."

// Merde// pensa Harry. // Cela venait juste de devenir beaucoup plus compliqué// et ensuite il laissa tomber le manteau d'invisibilité de ses épaules et le fourra dans une poche intérieure dans la doublure de ses robes de bataille. Le matériel léger se compacta vers le bas en une petite boursouflure qui ne gênerait pas ses mouvements.

"Vous vouliez me voir ?" demanda-t-il calmement.

Il y eut un juron effrayé de l'homme à gauche et Drago sursauta d'environ trente centimètres.

"Oh," vint le son heureux de l'homme responsable - qui avait toujours une prise ferme sur le col de Drago. "Mage de Guerre." dit-il. "Je suis si heureux que nous puissions finalement nous rencontrer, loin de tous les yeux curieux."

"Tout le plaisir est pour vous," fit remarquer Harry, en exécutant un petit demi-salut moqueur. Très soigneusement, il ne quitta aucun d'entre eux des yeux.

"Eh bien," dit l'homme en se mettant devant Drago, "Il n'y a aucun besoin d'être grossier - après tout, nous sommes tous du même côté."

"Et quel côté serait-ce ?" se renseigna poliment Harry.

"Mais le côté de la guerre!" dit l'homme. "Sûrement, vous savoureriez l'occasion d'évaluer vos capacités dans le cadre pour lequel vous avez été formé! Lord Voldemort serait plus que désireux de vous fournir une jolie guerre quelque part - et peut-être une plus grande plus tard - ce qui vous ferait pratiquer vos compétences à leur pleine mesure!"

Harry joua brièvement avec l'idée de jouer le rôle d'espion - même comme Severus le faisait - mais il ne pouvait _pas_ laisser Voldemort essayer de le Marquer et il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter le mauvais magicien sur son terrain. Et en plus ... Harry savait qu'il n'était simplement pas bon acteur.

Alors au lieu de cela, il retroussa sa lèvre de dégoût et répondit délibérément, "Seuls les idiots qui n'ont jamais étés en guerre voudraient jamais en commencer une. Vous n'avez _aucune_ idée de ce qu'est un Mage de Guerre."

"Alors," et le comportement entier de l'homme changea, il changea en une simple négociation d'affaires, "peut-être pourrions-nous en venir à quelque autre entente. Vous semblez aimer enseigner - peut-être que quelques cours d'après heures ?"

Harry renifla, "Vous retourner en rampant vers votre 'maître' et dire à ce déchet malade que le jour où je lui apprendrais _quoi que ce soit_ , ce sera une leçon facile de comment mourir!"

L'homme se redressa. "Une pitié," dit-il. "Notre Seigneur aurait aimé apprendre la magie sans baguette." Alors il se tourna vers les deux hommes à côté de lui et dit, "Tuez-le."

L'attaque fut courte et directe. Harry passa automatiquement en temps-rapide et s'occupa facilement des deux laquais. L'un d'entre eux il tua - délibérément et avec une douleur dans son cœur pour la perte stupide de vie - mais il n'avait pas le choix, si cette confrontation devait se terminer de la manière dont il avait besoin.

Puis il eut un mauvais moment quand l'homme responsable jeta Drago dans la mêlée - lançant littéralement l'adolescent confondu devant un sortilège. Le temps-rapide ne faisait rien pour accélérer les réactions physiques de Harry - alors il put seulement regarder la malédiction frapper un coup éclatant et Drago tomber sur un côté, se convulsant et criant comme s'il avait été embroché par un millier d'aiguilles.

Mais tout de suite, Harry ne pouvait pas épargner l'attention suffisante pour l'aider.

Tandis que le deuxième laquais - estropié et saignant - titubait vers les arbres, le troisième homme et le plus dangereux - le leader - entra dans la rixe. Ils échangèrent des malédictions dans les deux sens - c'était presque un duel ritualisé - jusqu'à ce que finalement Harry permette à une malédiction légèrement moins puissante de glisser sur lui et porter un grand coup sur son côté. Il grogna, sentant la douleur passer comme un éclair le long de son torse et de son bras de baguette. Alors il laissa délibérément tomber sa baguette, comme si la douleur ne lui permettait plus de s'y accrocher.

// Merde// pensa-t-il, attendant que le dernier homme s'avance pour porter le coup fatal// si c'est ce à quoi cela ressemble quand on _feint_ l'incompétence - j'espère que je ne saurais jamais ce à quoi ressemble la chose réelle// C'était une pensée mêlée d'humour noir, mais Harry avait actuellement peu d'autres choses à faire dans le temps-rapide étendu, tandis qu'il attendait impatiemment que le Mangemort s'approche.

Gardant une attention soutenue comme le dernier homme s'avançait finalement vers lui, Harry attendit que le bras de baguette de l'autre homme se lève lentement, puis tira rapidement son revolver et tira. A un peu plus de trois mètres et demi, il était toujours discutable de savoir s'il allait vraiment _toucher_ ce qu'il visait - d'autant plus qu'il ne visait pas la poitrine ou la tête. Harry ne pouvait pas se _permettre_ de tuer cet homme - du moins pas encore. S'il le faisait, il pourrait bien perdre Drago vers Voldemort pour toujours.

Mais la chance était de son côté et le recul de son revolver fut accompagné par le cri perçant d'un homme dans la douleur. Harry avait réussi à le frapper à la jambe - et tandis qu'une décharge bien placée d'un .45 à _cette_ distance aurait probablement soufflé proprement la jambe - Harry se rendit compte que d'une façon ou d'une autre la balle légèrement hors-cible avait réussi à faire assez de dégâts pour dissuader son assaillant, mais pas assez pour que ce soit fatal ou estropiant de manière permanente.

L'autre homme grogna à travers ses dents serrées et Harry donna à ce type des points pour être un fils de garce coriace. "Vous allez saigner à mort," grogna-t-il en contournant sa propre douleur, "à moins que vous n'ayez cela de soigné _très_ bientôt." Alors Harry tomba à genoux et saisit sa baguette, visant l'autre homme avec à la fois elle et son arme à feu. "Je peux toujours me défendre," gronda-t-il, "et tout ce que j'ai à faire est d' _attendre_ \- alors vous vous évanouissez et je gagne."

Confronté à la laide vérité, l'autre homme se tourna, partit en titubant dans l'obscurité, suivant son laquais réchappé. L'autre Mangemort - maintenant une forme morte et informe sur le terrain - n'était plus une menace pour personne.

Toujours dans la douleur, Harry avança en trébuchant vers Drago et utilisa sa baguette pour jeter un sortilège soulage-douleur sur le jeune homme. Cela ne compenserait pas toute la douleur, mais cela aiderait jusqu'à ce que le sortilège puisse être guéri ou contré. Alors, avec quelque soulagement, il fit de même pour lui.

Puis Harry passa mentalement en revue sa situation.

En aucune façon il ne pourrait revenir à l'école en marchant - particulièrement pas en portant un Drago à demi conscient - ainsi tandis que Harry restait assis en surveillant avec vigilance l'adolescent convulsif, il appela aussi "Accio Skyfire!" vers le ciel couvert de nuages. Quelques minutes plus tard, son nouveau balai vint en piquant dans l'obscurité.

// C'est une fichue honte// pensa Harry d'un air fatigué// que mon premier vol sur lui se passe comme cela.//

\----Oo00oo----

Albus les attendait à l'entrée de l'école.

Cela n'étonna pas Harry, puisque plusieurs des sortilèges gardant Poudlard avaient été jetés personnellement par le vieil homme et le Directeur aurait été éveillé quand les sortilèges et sorts du combat avaient commencé à se faire remarquer sur le réseau de défense de l'école.

Debout dans la lumière des torches de l'école, Albus était une vue pour des yeux endoloris. Il était toujours en chemise et bonnet de nuit, avec sa baguette magique dans la main et regardant anxieusement vers le lac. Mais Harry bénit _réellement_ son vieil ami quand il vit Madame Pomfresh jetant des coups d’œil par-dessus son épaule et ayant également l'air inquiet en essayant de discerner qui arrivait.

Harry descendit pour faire un atterrissage mouvementé, mais réussit à ne pas se renverser ou laisser tomber Drago sur le sol.

"Mon Dieu!" cria madame Pomfresh en dévalant les marches, "qu'est-il arrivé ?!"

"Il a été frappé par un sort," et Harry en débita le nom à toute allure, "mais c'était seulement un coup perdu," ajouta-t-il, "et j'ai déjà jeté ' Minime Poena ' sur lui pour la douleur.

"Sur vous deux, j'espère!" dit Albus, en saisissant le coude de Harry. Le Directeur pouvait clairement voir la manière dont le visage de Harry pâlissait en descendant du balai en chancelant.

"Vous êtes blessé aussi ?! Couchez-vous immédiatement!" ordonna Pompom en créant une deuxième civière. Avec soulagement, Harry fit juste cela. L'expérience lui avait appris de ne faire qu'obéir à quoi que Pompom veuille quand il était récemment blessé - cela évitait plus de douleur et il allait invariablement mieux plus rapidement.

C'était seulement _après_ qu'il ait commencé à guérir qu'il descendait d'habitude au niveau que Pompom décrivait comme ' rendre-ça-pire-en-prétendant-que-ça-va-mieux '.

\----Oo00oo----

En sécurité aux soins de Pompom, Harry se laissa dériver. Il nota vaguement la présence de plusieurs autres voix comme il était soulevé par lévitation à travers les couloirs dans une brume de douleur. Il y avait des questions et des exclamations à l'arrière-plan et Harry soupçonnait que plus d'un enseignant avait été tiré de son lit par le son d'Albus martelant à la porte de Pompom et courant le long des couloirs. Severus, bien sûr - de dans ses quartiers isolés - devrait tout en découvrir demain.

Soudainement, quelqu'un le secouait et demandait quelque chose. Quelque chose à propos d'un sortilège... Tardivement, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas dit à Pompom quel sort avait été utilisé sur _lui_. Il fit marcher sa bouche et essaya de prononcer le nom. Pompom le répéta et quoi qu'elle ait dit sonnait correctement. Il fit un bruit qu'il espéra être un accord.

Alors il se laissa dériver.

\----Oo00oo----

Quand Harry se réveilla, c'était le matin.

Il fut soulagé de découvrir qu'il ne sentait plus de douleur et portait toujours ses robes de bataille. Il n'avait pas encore donné à Pompom les sorts pour enlever ses armes sans risque et il offrit silencieusement des remerciements que _quelqu'un_ l'ait empêché d'essayer.

Harry était aussi éveillé avec énormément de temps avant le contrôle du matin de Hagrid et - un bout de chance vraiment étonnant - le maquillage sur sa cicatrice semblait être toujours en place. Avec réalisme, il ne pouvait pas demander plus que cela - particulièrement en considérant la nuit d'avant.

S'asseyant, il balança ses jambes hors du matelas et remarqua que Drago était endormi dans le lit suivant en face du sien.

// Bon// pensa-t-il d'un air sinistre// il ne quittera pas ma vue avant que nous n'ayons une petite 'discussion' quant à la nuit dernière. //

Une fois que Pompom se fut assurée que Ash allait très bien et ne subissait d'aucun effet secondaire, elle fut contente de le laisser passer son samedi matin à attendre que Drago se réveille.

Albus passa peu après, demandant un rapport complet sur ce qui était arrivé.

Harry lui dit qu'il avait été incapable de dormir hier soir et était simplement descendu faire une promenade vers les cuisines pour chercher un verre de lait chaud, quand il avait vu M. Malfoy se glisser hors de l'école. Il avait alors suivi l'élève - avec l'intention de le renvoyer directement au lit. Cependant, Harry avait alors été affronté par trois Mangemorts, qui avaient apparemment jeté un sort sur le garçon pour l'attirer hors de l'école et l'enlever ensuite. Après cela, il y avait eu un combat où il avait tué un Mangemort, en avait blessé deux autres et M. Malfoy avait été blessé. Finalement, Harry avait appelé son balai et les avait ramenés tous les deux en sécurité au château.

"Mmmm," dit Albus en caressant sa barbe et écoutant la fin du conte. "Étrange", remarqua-t-il, "que des Mangemorts aient été capables de jeter un sort sur un élève à travers le réseau défensif de toute l'école - _et_ depuis l'autre côté du lac."

"Peut-être qu'un examen de la sécurité de château est à faire," suggéra doucement Harry.

"Mmmm," répéta Albus. "Il est aussi étonnant que vous n'ayez pas réussi à rattraper le garçon avant d'être entièrement de l'autre coté du lac."

"Il faisait sombre," offrit Harry avec un sourire. "-assez difficile de voir où il était, vous savez."

"Mmmm," acquiesça Albus une troisième fois. Maintenant il y avait un sourire léger sur son visage aussi. "Je suppose," ajouta-t-il, "que puisque le pauvre garçon était évidemment sous le contrôle de magiciens Sombres, il n'aura pas même de retenue pour avoir été hors du lit."

"Ce ne serait pas juste, vraiment," acquiesça Harry avec un large sourire, "Bien que - pour sa propre sécurité - je pense qu'il serait mieux s'il restait avec moi quelque temps."

Albus inclina la tête. "Oui, oui," consentit-il, "une excellente idée." Et avec cela, il partit pour être interrogé par tous les autres enseignants, qui fondraient sur lui aussitôt qu'il quittait la protection du sanctuaire médical de Pompom.

Souriant toujours, Harry se dit que lui et Albus s'étaient compris parfaitement.

Harry avait à peu près admis que Drago avait été impliqué dans quelque chose de stupide hier soir, mais il avait aussi fait savoir à Dumbledore qu'il pensait qu'il serait mieux de traiter avec le garçon lui-même. En retour, Albus lui avait fait savoir qu'il avait compris que Ash ne disait pas entièrement la vérité, mais qu'il reconnaissait aussi que Ash n'essayait pas très durement de cacher ce fait. En laissant Drago à ses soins, Albus avait alors fait savoir à Harry qu'il voulait bien laisser Ash traiter avec le problème - du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait une raison pour ne plus le faire.

C'était un vrai saut de foi que faisait Albus - particulièrement envers un nouvel enseignant sans passé.

Harry se demanda si le vieux sorcier rusé avait vu à travers son déguisement.

Alors une voix fatiguée flotta vers lui, venant du lit suivant. "Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?" demanda Drago.

"Quoi ?" répondit-il automatiquement.

"Mentir pour que je n'ai pas d'ennuis."

"Parce que je pense que vous avez déjà assez d'ennuis Drago Malfoy - et je pense que nous devons parler avant que la question ne soit rendue plus confuse par d'autres mouches du coche."

Drago se moqua faiblement, "Oh, s'il vous plaît," dit-il d'une voix vide, "Épargnez-moi le sermon moral - je l'ai déjà entendu cent fois."

Harry aboya un rire court, ironique, "N'importe quelle morale venant de _moi_ serait hypocrite à l'extrême!"

Drago le regarda avec soupçon.

"Dites-moi," dit Harry d'une voix basse, en se penchant en avant, "que pensez-vous qu'un Mage de Guerre _soit_ , Drago ? - et pensez-vous réellement qu'il y a une malédiction n'importe où dans le monde que je n'ai pas utilisée ?"

Drago - observant l'expression intense du Mage de Guerre - avala convulsivement et chuchota, "je ... je ne sais pas." Alors plus fortement, il demanda, "Y en a t’il ?"

"Probablement," dit Harry, se redressant, "mais pas dans une langue que _vous_ parlerez jamais ." Et ensuite il alla trouver Pompom pour qu'il puisse faire sortir sa jeune charge de l'infirmerie pour aller à ses propres quartiers, où ils pourraient parler en privé.

\----Oo00oo----

Une demi-heure plus tard - après que Harry ait réussi à les faire arriver tous les deux dans son appartement sans être accosté par plus qu'un ou deux fâcheux - Harry s’installa confortablement dans un de ses vieux fauteuils battus et observa Drago finir son petit déjeuner.

Dobby - qui était fermement convaincu que Drago avait souffert terriblement de son presque enlèvement - avait préparé un repas chaud de premier ordre et à la fois Harry et Drago en avaient pris plein avantage. Drago se sentait apparemment très à l’aise dans la salle de séjour de Harry, entouré par les rebuts de l'école - et alla même jusqu’à demander ce qu’étaient les drôles de petites lumières sur le sol. Il fut ainsi la première personne à Poudlard à découvrir que Ash avait vécu parmi les Elfes quelque temps - et que ces sortes de lumière étaient un montage standard dans pratiquement toutes les maisons elfiques.

Mais finalement, Drago finit de manger et soupira en se penchant en arrière dans sa propre vieille chaise battue. "Ça va," dit-il, "terminons en avec cela."

Harry le regarda avec amusement. "Vous êtes si sûr que je vais vous faire un cours sur les maux de la Magie Noire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Drago considéra les mots de Ash puis donna un court, rapide signe d’approbation.

"Et bien," dit Harry, "vous avez tort." Alors il se pencha en avant dans son siège et ajouta, "Ce dont je veux en réalité parler est de grandir."

Drago sembla confondu puis ennuyé. "Vous n'allez pas discourir sur attendre pour tout que je sois assez _vieux_ , non ?"

Harry renifla. "Être ' assez vieux ' est de la merde," dit-il directement.

Drago sembla étonné.

"Il y a seulement deux choses qui déterminent si vous êtes assez vieux pour faire quelque chose - si vous _comprenez_ où diable vous allez vous fourrer - et si vous êtes disposé à en accepter la _responsabilité_ si cela vous explose au visage."

Alors Harry ajouta, "Le nombre d'années que vous avez vécu est en fin de compte sans signification - sauf pour autant qu'il donne aux parents humains une sorte d'idée générale de si leur enfant est _susceptible_ de comprendre dans quoi il se met. De petits enfants, par exemple, ne peuvent pas vraiment comprendre les nuances de gris - où une décision ou un choix peuvent avoir des réponses différentes selon les circonstances. Pour eux, tout est noir et blanc."

"Oui!" dit Drago avec agitation, "Voilà exactement!" Alors il continua comme si un barrage s’était rompu en lui. "Prenez les Gryffondors!" s’exclama-t-il, "Ils pensent tous que tout est soit bon soit mauvais - il n'y a aucun intermédiaire avec eux! - et ils pensent que tout dans Serpentard est mal ou mauvais! Mais ce ne l’est pas!"

"Non," acquiesça Harry, "Serpentard n'est pas mauvais - c'est _nécessaire_."

"Oui!" acquiesça Drago, "C’est comme la mort - comme la chirurgie, ou comme ... comme..."

"Comme la guerre," ajouta Harry tranquillement.

Dégrisé par le ton de Ash, Drago dit, "Oui - comme la guerre. Sans cela, quelques avancées pourraient ne _jamais_ avoir été faites. Nous n'aurions pas de nouveaux sortilèges médicaux - les grands sauts de compréhension de la théorie magique - toutes sortes d'avancées sont arrivées à cause de la guerre - mais tout que dont chacun parle toujours est de combien c’est terrible - jamais rien du _bien_ qui en sort!"

"Et en ce qui concerne les milliers qui sont morts ?" demanda Harry - investiguant soigneusement la mesure de la compréhension de Drago. "Et toute la douleur et la souffrance ?"

"Quoi - et ce ne serait pas arrivé sans guerre ?" se moqua Drago, "Et le surpeuplement, les famines, les maladies, les catastrophes naturelles ? Des gens seraient morts quand même - et peut-être même _plus_ d'entre eux seraient morts. Comment pouvons-nous _savoir_ que la guerre n’est pas une meilleure voie ?"

Harry inclina la tête. "Tout est équilibré," dit-il calmement, "On ne peux pas avoir le bonheur sans le malheur - le plaisir sans la douleur - Gryffondor sans Serpentard."

Drago sembla surpris à la dernière comparaison de Harry. "Je ... je n'ai jamais pensé à Gryffondor comme cela ..." Dit-il lentement.

Harry sourit, "Alors pensez à cela - la Maison dans laquelle vous êtes réparti vous définit généralement des forces, oui ? - si vous êtes courageux, persistants, loyaux... Quoi que ce soit ." Prudemment, Drago hocha la tête. "Bien alors, retournez cette déclaration et qu'obtenez-vous ?"

Le jeune Serpentard sembla confondu.

Après quelques moments pour lui laisser y penser, Harry déclara, "Vous obtenez une indication de leurs faiblesses." Et ensuite il se rassit et attendit que Drago le rattrape.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps au jeune Serpentard. "Poufsouffle", souffla le garçon aux cheveux pâles, "et leur patience tant vantée - parfois ils peuvent attendre trop longtemps - manquent leurs opportunités!"

"Mmm," acquiesça Harry, heureux des progrès de son élève, "et Serdaigle ?"

"Trop intelligents," répondit Drago promptement, "Parfois cela les rend arrogants - donnez leur assez de corde et ils se pendront à leur propre intelligence!"

"Gryffondor," incita Harry, "et méfiez-vous de vos préjugés."

Drago prit l'avertissement à cœur et considéra soigneusement ses mots. "Courageux", murmura-t-il, "mais ... mais parfois imprudents - ils ... ils font parfois des choses qu’aucune personne raisonnable n'essayerait."

"Et parfois la folie est votre seul espoir," offrit Harry doucement. "Maintenant - Serpentard."

Drago n'avait pas besoin de l'avertissement quant aux préjugés pour celui là. Il mordit sa lèvre tandis qu'il y réfléchissait bien. "mm ... rusés ... sournois," murmura-t-il. Il essayait évidemment, mais Drago était tellement partie propre de sa Maison que Harry décida de l'aider un peu.

"Pensez aux Gryffondors," suggéra-t-il , "Ils sont comme la lumière à votre obscurité. Qu'ont-ils - que _sont_ ils que les Serpentards ne sont pas ?"

"Courageux ?" demanda Drago avec hésitation, alors écarta l‘idée avec colère. "Non", gronda-t-il, "je ne suis pas un lâche!"

"Ne l’êtes-vous pas?" demanda Harry.

"Quoi ?!" s’exclama Drago, puis il demanda avec colère, "Dites ce que vous voulez dire! Me traitez-vous de lâche ?!"

"Je ne vous traite de rien du tout," répondit Harry calmement. "C’est à _vous_ de déterminer ce que vous êtes, _si_ vous avez le cran pour vous lever et faire le choix."

"Quel choix ?" demanda Drago.

"Le choix d’ être un adulte ou de rester comme vous êtes maintenant - un enfant."

"Je ne suis pas un enfant!" cria Drago, "j'avais pensé que vous _compreniez_!"

"Beaucoup plus que _vous_ ne le faites apparemment !" lui cria Harry en retour.

Choqué par l'éclat soudain de volume, la bouche de Drago se referma rapidement tandis qu’il regardait fixement l'enseignant qu'il sentait soudainement ne pas le comprendre du tout - et pourtant qui d'une façon ou d'une autre comprenait beaucoup plus qu'un autre ne l’avait jamais fait.

Il avait presque envie de pleurer.

"Drago," dit Harry après quelques instants, "Je voulais en fait que vous vous rendiez compte que la ruse des Serpentards - quand elle est poussée trop loin - empêche les gens d'avoir confiance en vous. La plupart des gens ont instinctivement confiance en un Gryffondor et vous ne trouvez presque jamais un Gryffondor sans amis - et des amis loyaux. Mais les gens n'ont _pas_ tendance à avoir confiance en un Serpentard - peu importe s'ils sont vraiment dignes de cette confiance, ou non. C'était _vous_ qui avez soulevé la question de lâcheté."

"Mais puisque vous l’avez fait," continua Harry, "je vais vous parler d'un autre jeune homme que j'ai connu - quelqu'un qui avait quelques années de plus que vous quand il est mort, mais qui vous était autrement très semblable."

Harry soupira, "Il avait un bon contexte - une famille aisée - des amis - une enfance heureuse. Mais comme vous, il était destiné au côté plus sombre de la magie," et Harry jeta un coup d' oeil vers Drago comme il disait cela et attrapa le regard étonné dans les yeux du jeune homme. "Oh, oui," sourit Harry, "je sais ce que vous êtes - ce que nous sommes tous les deux, en réalité," et de nouveau Drago fut étonné, "Mais, Drago - un Sorcier Sombre n'est pas nécessairement un sorcier malfaisant!" termina Harry. Puis il ajouta, "Et dans mon cas, ce n'est pas même _tout_ ce que je suis, puisque je suis aussi un sorcier lumineux."

"Comment pouvez-vous être les _deux_ ?!" balbutia Drago.

"C’est compliqué," répondit Harry rapidement, "et sans aucun rapport à l'histoire présente." Alors Harry regarda de nouveau la cheminée vide, "Ainsi - ce jeune homme qui vous ressemblait autant - et bien ... Lui et moi ne nous entendions pas ..." et soudainement, Harry rit. "En réalité", admit-il, "nous nous _méprisions_ absolument l'un l'autre!"

Harry fit une petite pause, se rappelant la stupidité de sa vieille haine pour le Serpentard qui était assis en face de lui. "De toute façon", continua-t-il, "nous avons tous les deux grandis et sommes allés par nos voies séparées - sachant tous les deux qu'un jour nous nous rencontrerions de nouveau - et que quand nous le ferions, l’un d'entre nous mourrait."

Prudemment, Drago fit remarquer, "Vous êtes, euh ... toujours là..."

"Oui," Harry acquiesça, "et il est mort - mais je n'étais pas la cause de sa mort - bien que ce soit ma main qui l'ait tué."

Encore une fois, Drago eut l’impression d’avoir perdu la trace de la conversation quelque part.

"Vous voyez," dit Harry, "il était beaucoup comme vous - même jusqu’à avoir un père qui s'attende à ce qu'il entre au service d'un Mage maléfique - et oui, le monstre que son père servait _était_ un Mage, bien que comment cela soit arrivé est toujours un mystère."

Avec une dignité calme, Drago l'accusa : "Je pensais que vous aviez dit que vous saviez la différence entre un sorcier Sombre et un sorcier maléfique."

"Oui," répondit Harry, "et Voldemort est le monstre le plus maléfique que j'ai jamais rencontré."

"Comment le savez-vous ?" demanda Drago. "Lui avez-vous jamais parlé ? Lui avez-vous _demandé_ ses raisons de faire les choses ? Avez-vous vraiment compris ce qu'il essaye d'accomplir ?"

"Oui," répondit Harry rapidement, "je sais plus sur cette _chose_ qui marche comme un homme que vous ne pourriez jamais imaginer." Puis Harry regarda attentivement Drago, "Pouvez-vous dire la même chose ?"

"Je ... mon père-"

"Non!" le coupa Harry, "Pas ce que votre père, ni vos amis, ni quelque autre parent vous a dit depuis que vous pouviez marcher et parler. Pouvez- _vous_ dire de même ? Lui avez _vous_ parlé - à ses victimes - à n'importe lequel de ses autres disciples - à _quiconque_ qui pourrait vous parler - comme une source indépendante - du sorcier que vous désiriez tellement rejoindre hier soir?"

"Je..." Drago mordit sa lèvre comme il fouillait dans sa mémoire. "Non .." Admit-il finalement. "Mais mon père ne me mentirait pas!"

// Donnez-moi la force// pria Harry. "Drago", dit-il, "hier soir votre _père_ vous a jeté au milieu d'un combat qui vous a presque fait tuer."

Drago pâlit, "Vous ... comment avez-vous su que c'était mon papa ? Allez-vous le dire aux Aurors ?"

"Je n’ai pas besoin de leur dire," répondit Harry, "Qui que ce soit avec la moitié d'un cerveau sait que votre père est un Mangemort. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'est pas à Azkaban est qu'ils ne peuvent pas le _prouver_ \- et il vous a _quand même_ jeté au milieu d'un combat mortel sans une pensée pour votre sécurité personnelle! Ce n'est pas une chose 'très paternelle' à faire à mon avis!"

"Cela ... ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire!" dit Drago. "Il pensait juste que j’aurais dû les aider ..." alors les yeux de Drago s’élargirent en comprenant ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire.

"... À me tuer ?" se renseigna poliment Harry. Drago ne voulait pas croiser son regard. "Et bien", continua Harry, "cela _vous_ a presque tué et cela a tué l’un d'entre eux." Drago pâlit. "Non, pas votre père," le rassura Harry. "Je l'ai blessé, mais il ira très bien avec l'assistance médicale appropriée - bien que comment il expliquera une blessure par coup de feu est une bonne question."

Drago exhala de soulagement. "Merci," dit-il.

"De rien, j’en suis sûr," vint la réponse sarcastique. "Mais revenons à ma Némésis d'enfance - _son_ père s'attendait à ce qu'il serve un Mage maléfique de même que _votre_ père s'attend à ce que vous serviez un sorcier maléfique." Drago eut l’air de vouloir de nouveau élever une objection, mais Harry le regarda fixement pour le faire taire.

"Ainsi," continua Harry, "il continue sa voie joyeuse, faisant exactement ce que son père lui disait de faire - ne pensant pas _une seule fois_ qu'il y avait d’autres choses qu’il pourrait faire - et, finalement, il devient un véritable sorcier sombre."

"Était-ce ce qu’il voulait ?" demanda Drago avec curiosité.

"Je l'imagine," répondit Harry sèchement, "-pour un temps, de toute façon. Alors - quelque part le long de la ligne - je pense qu'il a commencé à mal tourner."

"Vous voyez," expliqua Harry, "cette personne dont nous parlons - il était vraiment encore un enfant. Bien qu'il n’ait été plus vieux que vous ne l’êtes maintenant, il n'avait jamais pris de décision importante à propos de sa propre vie! Il faisait simplement ce que son père - et plus tard le Mage maléfique - lui disait de faire." Alors Harry regarda attentivement le jeune homme aux cheveux pâles en face de lui. "C'est comme cela que les _enfants_ se comportent, Drago." Dit-il. "Seuls des _enfants_ acceptent simplement le fait que leurs parents ont le droit de faire des choix pour eux. Même des enfants désobéissants ne mettent jamais en doute le fait que leurs parents ont ce droit. Ils peuvent choisir de mépriser les règles, mais ils ne mettent pas en doute le droit de leurs parents à _poser_ ces règles."

Drago rougit. Il était facile de voir le parallèle avec son propre père. Drago n'avait jamais une fois mis en doute le fait qu'il allait être ce que son père voulait. Mais maintenant ... // Est cela que je veux ?// se demanda-t-il. Mais alors il pensa// Qu'y _a-t-il_ d’autre? //

Alors son nouveau professeur de Défense interrompit ses rêveries. "Ainsi", continua Harry, "un jour ce Mage maléfique décide qu'il va pratiquer un peu de Magie d'Âme." Drago haleta. "Oh, oui," acquiesça Harry d'un air mécontent, "c'est comme cela que nous avons découvert qu’il _était_ un Mage - parce que c'était la seule magie non-humaine qu’il avait jamais réussi à maîtriser. Mais c'était plus qu'assez," et Harry en frissonna en fait au souvenir. "Qui veut s'opposer à un homme qui peut détruire votre propre _âme_ ?" demanda-t-il. "Heureusement, il ne pouvait pas le faire très souvent - cela drainait sa magie trop loin chaque fois qu’il l'employait."

"Personnellement," ajouta Harry après un moment, "je ne crois pas que ce soit tout ce que cela drainait de lui - mais même, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de son âme _restant_ à cette étape de toute façon." Et ensuite soudainement sinistre et sérieux, Harry se tourna vers le jeune Serpentard et dit, "Il y a certaines choses, Drago, pour lesquelles les mortels ne sont simplement pas faits - et la Magie d'Âme en est une !"

Drago pouvait seulement incliner la tête d'un accord sincère.

"Ainsi," continua Harry, "un jour ce Mage maléfique appelle le jeune homme et lie son âme dans un sortilège - et le sort est configuré pour qu'il doive me tuer, ou bien son âme sera détruite."

"Mais..." Haleta Drago, "vous _l’_ avez tué - cela signifie-t-il ... ?"

"Non - j'y arrive." Et Harry ferma les yeux contre la douleur comme il se rappelait ce que Voldemort avait fait. "Vous voyez," expliqua-t-il, "le Mage maléfique misait sur le fait que parce que je savais que l‘ _âme_ de cet homme serait détruite - alors je serais inconsciemment désavantagé. Il savait qu'il y aurait toujours quelque partie de moi qui ne voudrais pas laisser cela arriver - même à quelqu'un que je détestais." Et alors Harry réfléchit, "En réalité, c'était plus un cas de _particulièrement_ à quelqu'un que je détestais. Lorsque nous avons quitté l'école, je le connaissais en réalité assez bien - comme j'imagine qu'il me connaissait aussi."

"Votre ennemi bien aimé," chuchota Drago - fasciné par la tragédie se déroulant.

Étonné, Harry acquiesça. "Oui, quelque chose comme ça, je suppose."

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?" demanda Drago avec une fascination morbide.

"Le Mage maléfique a enlevé un groupe d'enfants et les a laissés dans un piège qui était verrouillé à ma signature magique pour qu‘ils meurent. J'étais leur seul espoir de sauvetage. Bien sûr, je savais que c'était un piège, mais j'avais déjà découvert comment détruire le sort et je pensais - j’espérais - que je pourrais les sauver."

"Et l'homme avec le sortilège aussi ?"

Le visage de Ash prit une expression singulièrement peinée. "Non", dit-il, "Pour rompre le sort, j'ai dû le tuer. C'était la seule façon de sauver son âme."

"Comment ?" demanda Drago craintivement.

"Est-ce que vous êtes certain que vous voulez le savoir ?"

Drago y pensa soigneusement et ensuite inclina la tête.

"Je ne pouvais pas employer de magie contre lui," dit Harry d'une voix douce, "-cela déclencherait le sort - et je ne pouvais pas le persuader, parce que le sort le contrôlait tout à fait. Il y avait seulement une faiblesse dans le sort que nous ayons pu trouver - et c'était seulement parce que le Mage maléfique avait dû lier le sort à quelque partie de son corps physique. Si ce monstre l'avait lié à une main, ou un bras - j’aurais peut-être pu sauver sa vie aussi, mais comme c’était - je devais ... physiquement séparer l'organe attaché ... du reste de son corps."

"Dieu," croassa Drago, "c'était son cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Le bâtard a lié la malédiction à son _cœur_..."

Harry avala lourdement. "Oui", répondit-il, "c'était son cœur - et je devais m’approcher de lui assez près pour le faire - assez près dans une bataille contre un puissant sorcier sombre - et je ne pouvais pas utiliser de magie contre lui directement. Il m’a presque _tué_."

Drago se sentit malade. C'était simplement ... au-delà de terrifiant. Comment est-ce que quelqu’un pouvait _faire_ cela - et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir dire le Mage de Guerre, ou le monstre qui avait jeté le sort.

"Il est mort," termina Ash, comme une larme glissait le long d'une joue, "dans mes bras - avec son cœur dans ma main - et son sang _partout_ sur tout." Alors le puissant professeur de Défense de Drago frotta pathétiquement sa joue humide et ajouta d‘une voix rauque, "Mais à la fin, il était libre - le sort était rompu - et il savait qui il était de nouveau et que son âme survivrait. Il ... son dernier souffle ... était un ‘merci’ ."

Et ensuite le Mage de Guerre s'excusa et alla à la salle de bains pour éclabousser de l'eau sur son visage et regagner un peu de son sang-froid.

Quand il revint, il portait un gant de toilette humide et il l'offrit muettement à Drago. Seulement alors le Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il y avait aussi des larmes sur ses joues à lui.

Ils restèrent assis ensemble quelque temps, ne voulant pas rompre le silence, jusqu'à ce que finalement Drago demande : "Alors il ... il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de grandir ? - d’être un adulte… de prendre ses propres décisions ... et d’accepter les conséquences ... ?"

Harry sourit avec lassitude, "En fait si," vint la réponse surprenante. "Le piège était truqué pour que même si j'avais survécu - les enfants soient quand même tués. Leurs morts - en plus de la sienne ... et bien, l’autre Mage ... il espérait probablement je perdrais la raison et ferais quelque chose de stupide."

"Donc il les a sauvés ?" demanda Drago avec bon espoir.

"Oui il l’a fait," sourit Harry, comme les larmes menaçaient de nouveau. "Tous jusqu’au dernier - et je peux seulement supposer qu'il n'était pas si complètement contrôlé par le sort avant que je n’arrive. Mais de quelque manière que ce soit arrivé, il a fait sa première et unique décision de faire ce que _lui_ pensait être bien - et non pas simplement ce que quelqu'un d'autre lui avait dit de faire."

"Je suis heureux," dit Drago férocement. "Je suis _heureux_ qu'il l’ait fait."

"Oui," acquiesça Harry, "et je suis sûr qu'il voudrait que _vous_ fassiez la même chose."

Alors Harry se pencha et saisit l'avant-bras du plus jeune sorcier, regardant directement dans les yeux de Drago comme s’il y cherchait quelque chose. "Ne faites pas comme mon ennemi bien aimé," le pria Harry, "n'attendez pas qu'il soit trop tard pour faire plus qu'une _dernière_ décision. Ne _mourrez_ pas au bord de l'âge adulte - comme il l’a fait."

Clignant durement des yeux devant l'intensité de tout cela, Drago répondit d'une voix rauque, " Mais si je _choisis_ cela ? Et si ... si je découvre tout ce que je peux à propos de Voldemort ... et s’il est toujours que je veux ? ... Vous ... vous essayerez de m'arrêter ?"

Harry fixa très sérieusement le Serpentard qui lui semblait si jeune. "Si vous comprenez vraiment ce dans quoi vous vous fourrez," commença lentement Harry, "-ce que je ne pense pas que vous faisiez hier soir - et si vous êtes certain que vous pouvez vivre avec les conséquences de votre choix - alors je n'ai pas le _droit_ de vous arrêter."

C'était une reconnaissance crue et puissante que Harry donna à son ancienne Némésis - que Drago était un adulte à ses yeux et avait le droit de _choisir_ \- même si Harry n'était pas d'accord avec le choix.

"Merci," chuchota Drago, comprenant parfaitement ce que Ash venait de lui donner.

"Mais souvenez-vous," avertit le Mage de Guerre en s’éloignant lentement, "que si cela _est_ votre choix - alors un jour, cela pourra être _moi_ que vous affronterez sur le champ de bataille."

"Mais c'est toujours _mon_ choix," dit Drago et Harry inclina la tête d‘approbation.

\----Oo00oo----

Après cela, ils parlèrent d'autres choses - de sujets moins chargés d'émotion - comme tous les deux essayaient de regagner quelque équilibre.

À un point Harry offrit à Drago une alternative à rejoindre les Mangemorts de Voldemort. "Je connais des gens, Drago," lui dit Harry, "-des maîtres dans les Arts sombres. Je peux me renseigner alentour si vous le voulez - découvrir qui pourrait vouloir vous apprendre - si c'est ce que vous voulez - et _après_ que vous terminiez vos études à Poudlard."

"Je... Je ne suis pas sûr," répondit le jeune homme. Alors il sourit. "Je ne pense pas en savoir assez pour faire un choix informé," dit-il.

Harry rit et laissa l'offre ouverte.

Finalement, la discussion revint vers l'école et soudainement - de but en blanc - Drago demanda, "Pourquoi détestez-vous Professeur Rogue ?"

Confondu, Harry répondit immédiatement, "Je ne le déteste pas!"

"Vraiment ?" Drago avait l’air dubitatif.

"Oui, vraiment!" le rassura Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser je le _hais_ ?"

"Et bien, tout le monde sait que vous l'observez continuellement," répondit Drago, "On _dirait_ que vous n'avez pas confiance en lui - comme si vous pensiez qu'il va s'esquiver et faire quelque chose de terrible quand vous aurez le dos tourné. J'ai simplement supposé que vous saviez qu'il était un Mangemort - et que vous le détestiez. Tous les autres pensent que c'est parce qu'il favorise toujours notre Maison - ou parce qu'il veut votre poste."

Harry pouvait sentir l’air abasourdi ramper à travers son visage.

Observant cette surprise abasourdie, Drago eut soudainement une pensée terrible. Il avait été assez badin en discutant de Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec son professeur de Défense. Après tout, le Mage de Guerre savait déjà pour son père - et les parents de Crabbe et de Goyle aussi, comme il avait apparu. Mais simplement parce qu'il savait tout d’ _eux_ ne signifiait pas...

"Vous saviez, n'est-ce pas ?" bredouilla Drago. "Vous _saviez_ que Professeur Rogue est un Mangemort, n’est-ce pas ?"

"Quoi ?" dit Ash, comme d'une grande distance. Alors brusquement cligna des yeux et revint à lui. "Oh", dit-il, "oui - oui, bien sûr que je le savais. Ne vous inquiétez pas - vous n'avez pas vendu de secret."

Drago soupira de soulagement. Alors il regarda soigneusement son professeur de Défense - Professeur Ash semblait toujours un peu ... distrait. "Alors", commença Drago, "si vous ne le détestez pas, alors pourquoi l'observez-vous tout le temps ?"

Harry se débattit avec la manière avec laquelle répondre à la question - ou, en effet, s'il fallait y répondre du tout - tandis que son élève potentiellement Mangemort de Serpentard était assis calmement en face de lui, attendant une réponse.

Finalement, Harry se dit 'que diable' - qu’après la nuit dernière, on ordonnerait presque certainement à Severus garder un oeil proche sur lui - _et_ d’essayer de découvrir comment il exécutait la magie sans baguette. // Comme si c'était un grand secret// se moqua Harry - mais Voldemort n'avait jamais accepté que c'était simplement une manière de penser différente et beaucoup de pratique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours été _sûr_ qu’il y avait un truc.

Cependant ... si Drago disait à son père que le Mage de Guerre avait 'un intérêt' en Severus ... et que Lucius le disait à Voldemort ... alors qu'il était très possible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres commande aussi à son serviteur de devenir ... impliqué ... avec le nouvel enseignant de Défense, dans une tentative d'apprendre ses secrets.

Avoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres _ordonner_ à Severus d'essayer de le convaincre était une chose étrangement attirante et vraiment sournoise à envisager.

Et ainsi - ayant décidé de répondre honnêtement à la question de Drago - Harry sourit de son sourire de Gryffondor le plus charmant et répondit simplement, "Je l'observe parce que j'aime le regarder."

Cela prit à Drago un moment pour traiter cette information. Quand il eut finalement compris cependant, il hurla sans réfléchir, "Vous devez vous moquer de moi! Il est ... il est le Maître de Potions! - Ick!"

Harry explosa de rire et faillit presque tomber de sa chaise. "Oh, Dieux!" cria-t-il , "-la _tête_ que vous faites!" Et ensuite il ne pouvait plus rien y faire - un autre regard rapide à la confusion complète dans les yeux de Drago et Harry était encore une fois reparti - impuissant contre la marée d'hilarité.

"Vous plaisantiez, non ?" demanda Drago dans la confusion. "C'était une plaisanterie, non ?" Cela n'avait pas _semblé_ être une plaisanterie - mais le Professeur Ash riait toujours, alors...

"Non, non," répondit Harry en reprenant son contrôle, "C’est juste que - la première fois que j'ai vu - et bien, ne faites pas attention à ... disons juste qu’en tant que Mage, j'ai eu la même expression exacte sur mon visage plus de fois que je me soucie de compter - et c'était presque _toujours_ quand j'étais présenté à une nouvelle espèce. Mais j'ai surmonté cela et je suis sûr que vous le ferez aussi."

"Alors, quoi," demanda Drago, "-vous dites que même les vers de terre ont l‘air beaux pour vous?"

"Hé!" objecta Harry , "Un peu plus de respect pour votre _professeur_ ici!"

Drago sourit d'un air satisfait.

"Jeune homme," dit Harry de son air moquant-le-plus-sévère, "Vous naviguez dangereusement près de la détention éternelle!"

"Puis-je la passer entièrement ici à vous parler?" demanda Drago à demi-sérieusement.

Harry cligna des yeux. "Vous êtes le bienvenu n'importe quand," dit-il. "N'importe quand vous voulez parler - ou même si vous voulez juste rester assis ici à regarder fixement les murs."

"Merci," dit Drago. "Je ... et bien ... Simplement merci, je crois - pour..."

"... pour quoi que ce soit," sourit Harry.

"Ouais," répondit Drago, souriant aussi. "-et hé," ajouta-t-il en se levant pour partir, "ne vous inquiétez pas - je ne dirai à personne pourquoi vous continuez à le regarder fixement. Personne ne me croirait de toute façon!"

"Et bien," dit Harry pensivement en escortant Drago à la porte, "En fait, vous pourriez me faire cette faveur énorme et dire cela seulement à une personne - seulement _une_ attention!"

Drago cligna des yeux. "Vraiment ? Qui ?"

"Votre père," répondit Harry avec un mauvais sourire.

Drago fut de nouveau confondu, "Mais ... il ira juste le dire..." Alors Drago regarda de nouveau le mauvais sourire. "Je ne veux pas le savoir!" déclara-t-il très fort. "Je le ferai - mais ne m’en parlez plus _jamais_ ! Jamais!"

Et ensuite Drago partit le long du couloir et Harry entendit un "Ick!" final et retentissant faire écho sur les murs juste avant de fermer la porte.

Riant toujours sous cape des simagrées de Drago, Harry était tranquillement reconnaissant que le matin se soit si bien passé. // Qui aurait jamais pensé// pensa-t-il// que Drago et moi nous entendions si bien. // Peut-être que certains de leurs problèmes étaient provenus du fait d'être ensemble dans la même année - et d’être en réalité bien trop semblables pour leur confort commun.

Harry avait tranquillement bon espoir qu'il avait vraiment réussi à mettre les pieds de Drago sur le chemin s’éloignant de Voldemort. Il priait ardemment qu’il en soit ainsi. Il ne voulait _jamais_ se trouver encore une fois assis sur le sol, couvert du sang de Drago, avec le cœur du jeune homme dans ses mains et le dernier souffle du sorcier Sombre dans l‘air. Sentir encore une fois Drago mourir dans ses bras encore une fois, pourrait très bien être plus que Harry pourrait supporter.

// Pas _cette_ fois ci// se promit-il.

Et ensuite - comme une distraction de pensées si morbides - Harry essaya délibérément d'imaginer l’air sur le visage de Sev si le vieux Voldie ordonnait _réellement_ à son Mangemort entêté de garder un oeil sur le Mage de Guerre - et peut-être de devenir 'proche' de lui.

Harry rit tout haut. // Cela rendrait ma partie de la relation tellement plus facile!// Il pouffa de rire. // Je pourrais simplement me détendre et laisser Severus faire tout le travail!//

Oh, il pourrait s‘ _amuser_ avec cela!

\----Oo00oo----


	7. Confusion et Quidditch

\----Oo00oo----

C'était une chose que de prévoir que Voldemort pourrait inconsciemment aider Harry dans sa poursuite de Severus, mais avoir activement confiance en cela n'était pas quelque chose que Harry était assez idiot pour faire. Deux jours auparavant, il avait été assis dans la bibliothèque à essayer de calculer une façon de faire que Severus dîne avec lui et cet après-midi il allait essayer son idée.

Mais d'abord, il devait trouver le Maître de Potions.

Le misérable n'était pas dans son appartement comme Harry l’avait espéré, ni dans la salle des professeurs, ni à déjeuner dans le réfectoire. Après avoir vérifié les salles de classe des cachots et le bureau de Sev, Harry en vint à la conclusion réticente qu'il devait être quelque part hors des terrains de l’école - probablement parti chercher plus d'ingrédients de potions, ou cherchant alentour dans quelque librairie ésotérique plus de recettes magiques à ajouter à sa collection.

Harry était sur son chemin de retour au réfectoire pour attraper quelque chose avant que les restes du déjeuner ne soient emportés, quand il entendit la voix du Professeur McGonagall.

"Oh, Ash! Un moment, s'il vous plaît ?" appela-t-elle.

Il s’arrêta et se tourna, remarquant que le professeur de Métamorphoses était accompagné par un Auror.

"Puis-je vous aider, Minerva ?" se renseigna-t-il poliment.

"Oui," répondit-elle, "j'en ai peur."

Harry leva ses yeux à son phrasé. "Y a-t-il un problème, Professeur ?" demanda-t-il, fixant prudemment les yeux sur l'Auror à côté d'elle.

"Certaines personnes semblent le penser," dit-elle. "Comme vous pouvez le voir, les Aurors sont ici et ils ont quelques questions pour vous en ce qui concerne l'incident ... de la nuit dernière."

"Oh," répondit Harry, "et je suppose qu'ils ont déjà interrogé les autres parties impliquées?" Minerva roula ses yeux au ciel. Debout derrière elle, l'Auror ne vit pas son expression.

Amusé, Harry se tourna vers l'homme à son épaule et dit, "Je n'ai pas encore déjeuné, alors si cela va prendre plus qu’une demi-heure, je voudrais remettre cela jusqu’à ce que j'aie mangé quelque chose."

Froidement, l'Auror répondit, "Je suis désolé monsieur, cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps, mais un homme a été tué ici hier soir et j'ai peur que nous ayons besoin que vous veniez aussitôt que possible."

//Signifiant tout de suite// pensa Harry. À haute voix, il dit, "Oh, et bien - je suppose que ressasser tout cela aurait aigri mon estomac de toute façon," et ensuite dans un aparté soufflé à Minerva, il ajouta, "Ou du moins, me voir poser les mêmes questions stupides mille fois l’aurait fait." À côté de lui, Minerva étouffa un rire.

L'Auror fronça les sourcils.

\----Oo00oo----

Ce fut deux heures et demie plus tard que Harry s'échappa finalement de l'enquête.

Ils étaient partis au bureau de Dumbledore, où Harry découvrit qu'on avait déjà donné le troisième degré à Albus et Pompom. Albus s’était apparemment imposé en ce qui concernait l’interrogation de Drago - disant que le garçon avait subi un choc épouvantable hier soir et était après tout, encore mineur - alors s'ils allaient insister pour l’interroger lui aussi, alors ils devraient attendre quelques jours qu'il ne surmonte le traumatisme et même alors, il devrait avoir un de ses parents, ou un représentant légal adulte, avec lui à tout moment.

Comme médicomage résidente, Pompom avait entièrement appuyé Albus sur cette position.

En face d’une opposition si raide, les Aurors avaient décidé de rediriger leur enquête vers les employés de Poudlard.

Et maintenant - en tant que principal professeur impliqué - c'était le tour de Harry.

Comment avait-il su que les Mangemorts seraient là hier soir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas arrêté M. Malfoy plus tôt ? Avait-il reconnu n'importe lequel des Mangemorts ? Lui avaient-ils dit quelque chose ? Croyait-il vraiment que Drago Malfoy était sous un sortilège ? N'était-il pas possible que le garçon ait pu partir les rencontrer volontairement? Avait-il jamais rencontré le père de Drago ? Reconnaîtrait-il la voix de Lucius Malfoy ? Connaissait-il Cameron Jeffries ? Etait-il _sûr_ qu'il n'avait reconnu aucun des Mangemorts ?

Les réponses de Harry - dans l’ordre - étaient : non - il ne savait pas que les Mangemorts seraient là - il avait simplement suivi un élève qui était hors du lit. Il n'avait pas arrêté M. Malfoy plus tôt, parce qu'il était difficile de le voir dans l'obscurité et après un moment il avait commencé à se demander si Drago était somnambule et il avait entendu dire qu'il était dangereux d'éveiller les somnambules. Il n'avait reconnu aucun des Mangemorts - ils portaient tous des masques et il était nouveau en ville de toute façon et ne connaissait pas vraiment beaucoup des sorciers locaux. Oui - les Mangemorts lui avaient parlé. Quand ils l'avaient vu suivre M. Malfoy, ils lui avaient demandé s'il voulait devenir l’un d'entre eux - ce à quoi il avait essentiellement répondu : 'allez vous faire foutre'. Il ne savait pas si Drago avait vraiment été sous sortilège, ou simplement somnambule, mais cela devait être une diable de coïncidence pour qu’un élève de Poudlard 'aille en somnambule' directement vers trois Mangemorts. Non - il ne pensait pas que Drago était parti les rencontrer volontairement - et plus pertinemment, pourquoi des Mangemorts voudraient-ils rencontrer un élève de seize ans s'ils n'allaient pas l'enlever ? Sûrement que les Aurors ne pensaient pas que Voldemort recrutait des enfants pour son organisation ces jours-ci. Non - il n'avait jamais été présenté à Lucius Malfoy, bien que, oui - il savait à quoi l'homme ressemblait par l'image occasionnelle qu’il y avait de lui dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Non, il ne serait pas capable de reconnaître cet homme par sa seule voix et s'ils impliquaient ce qu'il _pensait_ qu'ils impliquaient, alors ils feraient mieux d’avoir quelque preuve assez forte pour le confirmer, ou le père de Drago les aplatirait au tribunal. Non, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Cameron Jeffries et _non_ \- comme il l’avait dit auparavant - il n'avait pas idée de qui n'importe lequel des Mangemorts était.

Lorsque Harry eut répondu trois fois à chaque question, il comprenait tout à fait que les Aurors allaient essentiellement à la pêche, et essayaient de calculer si a) le Mage de Guerre dangereux et inconnu avait des sympathies avec les Mangemorts, b) ils pouvaient impliquer Drago comme un potentiel "Mangemort en formation", et-ou c) ils pouvaient caser le père de Drago, Lucius Malfoy, comme l’un des deux Mangemorts qui s’étaient échappés.

Malheureusement pour eux, Harry avait dépassé sa phase "l'honnêteté est toujours la meilleure politique" il y a _très_ longtemps et pouvait mentir comme un champion chaque fois qu'il estimait que c'était nécessaire. En réalité, il avait même pris quelques cours sur comment mentir de manière à être cru quand il avait été élève dans le cercle. Mentir assez bien pour tromper vos ennemis pouvait être une compétence inestimable - et avait parfois sauvé beaucoup de vies dans l’ensemble de l'histoire des Moldus et des Sorciers.

Albus avait cligné des yeux de surprise une ou deux fois pendant que Harry répondait en gardant son sérieux, mais Harry soupçonnait que - après sa pauvre non-tentative à inventer des explications tôt ce matin - Albus venait seulement de comprendre maintenant combien son nouveau professeur de Défense pouvait _bien_ filer un conte quand il était sérieux à ce propos.

Finalement, cependant, quand l'estomac de Harry se plaignit si fort que chacun dans la pièce pouvait l'entendre, ils le laissèrent aller.

Comme il partait, Harry s’arrêta pour demander, "Cameron Jeffries - était-ce le nom de l'homme que j’ai tué ?"

"Oui," répondit l’aîné des Aurors avec des yeux rétrécis. "Alors, vous le connaissiez après tout ?"

"Non," dit Harry tristement. "Je me demandais juste - sa famille a-t-elle réclamé le corps?"

L’Auror renifla d'un air moqueur. "C’est peu probable - ils l'ont renié il y a des années - et ils essayent actuellement de se distancer sa mort aussi loin et vite qu'ils le peuvent."

"Je vois," dit Harry tranquillement. Alors il partit.

\----Oo00oo----

C'était bien trop tard pour le déjeuner et beaucoup trop tôt pour le dîner. Alors, plutôt que de déranger les elfes de maison pour un repas spécial, Harry décida de quitter entièrement le château et les Aurors de descendre à Pré-au-Lard pour pouvoir s’offrir un en-cas au pub.

Harry apprécia un sandwich et une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais, tandis qu'il pesait le destin d'un étranger nommé Cameron Jeffries.

Les gens du pays étaient curieux à son propos et un ou deux vinrent dire salut - même uniquement pour le prestige de pouvoir dire à leurs amis plus tard qu'ils avaient parlé avec le Mage de Guerre dont la photo avait été sur la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier il y a quelques mois.

Harry n'y voyait pas d’inconvénient - il était plaisant de pouvoir bavarder avec des étrangers de petites choses comme le temps et leurs familles. Cela aidait à lui rappeler que tout dans le monde n’était pas un problème stupéfiant qui exigeait de lui des décisions de vie et de mort.

\----Oo00oo----

Après son déjeuner très tardif, Harry alla à la poste et envoya deux hiboux - un à la famille Jeffries - et l’autre à l’organisation posthume des Aurors.

A sa sortie de la poste, Harry aperçut Severus émerger de Script’n Roll et se rappela soudainement son plan original pour faire que Severus dîne avec lui.

"Professeur Rogue!" hurla-t-il et Sev' regarda instinctivement alentour pour voir qui l'avait appelé. Lorsque Harry eut traversé la rue et remonté le sentier, le maître de potion avait développé un féroce froncement de sourcils.

"Mage de Guerre," commença Severus avant que Harry puisse prononcer un son, "tandis que je suis sûr qu’il y a beaucoup d'exhibitionnistes dans le monde qui sont tout à fait heureux d’avoir leurs noms criés à travers des endroits publics, je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas l’un d'entre eux. En outre, bien que je ne puisse pas vous empêcher de me suivre pendant la semaine de travail, et de me regarder fixement comme si j'étais quelque spécimen - j'apprécierais si vous vous absteniez de me soumettre à n'importe quels soupçons étranges que vous puissiez avoir sur moi pendant mes week-ends."

Horrifié, Harry se rendit compte que l'affirmation de Drago que 'tout le monde' pensait qu’il détestait Severus incluait aussi Severus lui-même! Avant que le maître de potions ne puisse partir à grands pas, Harry répondit à la hâte : "Professeur, je vous assure que je n'ai aucun 'soupçon’ ni aucune malveillance envers vous du tout! Je vous présente mes excuses pour avoir hurlé en vous appelant de l’autre côté de la rue et je ne le referai certainement pas - mais j'avais espéré demander votre aide pour une de mes Classes de Défense."

Severus sembla étonné - et ensuite suspicieux. "Et pourquoi le grand Mage de Guerre aurait-il besoin de l'aide d'un humble maître de potion pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?" Il était presque dédaigneux dans sa moquerie.

"Pour la même raison," répondit Harry humblement, "qu’il a eu besoin de l'aide du professeur de Botanique pour une leçon sur la Racine Sangsue. Je suis un Mage de Guerre, c’est vrai, mais cela ne signifie pas que je suis un maître de quoi que ce soit à l'extérieur de ma propre spécialité. En fait - comme je l'ai dit au Professeur Chourave - je suis nul avec les plantes et j'admets librement que je serais aussi durement éprouvé pour préparer une potion magique convenable pour sauver ma vie."

Notant que le presque-dédain avait disparu du visage de Sev, Harry continua sincèrement, "Quand je suis devenu un Mage, on m'a appris que la maîtrise dans _tous_ les domaines de magie serait impossible - à moins que je ne projette de devenir immortel. Ils m'ont dit que le plus je pouvais espérer était la maîtrise d'une ou deux spécialités et à la fin - malgré tout ce que j’ai fait - je n’en ai vraiment seulement maîtrisée qu’une : les magies de Guerre. Supposer que cela me rend supérieur de n'importe quelle façon à quelqu'un comme vous - simplement parce que votre maîtrise est en potions - est une stupidité qui pourrait facilement me faire tuer sur un champ de bataille."

"En effet," continua Harry, "tandis que je peux facilement défendre, moi ou d'autres, par des potions jetées au combat, je dois cependant compter sur ceux avec votre habileté pour m'aider à guérir ensuite - _et_ me préparer à l'avance." Harry écarta un pan de ses robes de bataille pour révéler les fioles sur sa ceinture. "Imaginez-vous que j'ai l'habileté pour préparer ce qui est dans ces bouteilles ?" demanda-t-il. "S'il en est ainsi, vous vous trompez."

Son petit discours avait attiré une petite foule de curieux juste le long de la rue - beaucoup d'entre eux étant des élèves les plus vieux de l'école - et Harry décida qu'il rendrait une fois pour toutes très clair son respect pour le maître de potion impopulaire.

Il fit un pas en arrière et leva ses mains pour les croiser au poignet devant sa poitrine. Avec ses doigts écartés pour indiquer qu'il ne tenait aucune arme - et debout au milieu d'un trottoir public dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard - le Mage de Guerre Ash s’inclina devant Severus Rogue et dit, "Mes respects à un confrère Maître en magie - et mes excuses pour le malentendu entre nous."

Comme Harry saluait, il le fit avec ses yeux baissés - une action qui le laissait vulnérable à une attaque de celui qu’il saluait. Pour un Mage de Guerre, c'était un symbole de confiance, tandis que pour un Mangemort c'était une marque de soumission. Mais Harry savait que Severus était assez expérimenté pour comprendre les deux significations et assez intelligent pour se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu comme une soumission. A partir de cela, Severus était tout à fait capable de comprendre le reste par lui-même et de se rendre compte que le Mage de Guerre avait délibérément impliqué qu'il faisait _confiance_ au Maître de Potions de Poudlard .

Après s'être redressé, Harry ajouta, "J'espère que je pourrais encore demander votre aide plus tard - quand je n’abuserai pas de votre temps personnel." Et ensuite, avec un courtois signe de tête final, Harry laissa un Maître de Potions étonné et complètement déconcerté debout dans la rue derrière lui.

Comme Harry continuait à s'éloigner, il pouvait sentir des douzaines d'yeux l'observer - des étudiants, des sorciers, des sorcières et probablement même un hibou ou deux. Mais le seul regard fixe qui le brûlait vraiment était celui qu’il pouvait imaginer venir de Severus Rogue, comme le regard confus de son aîné le suivait dans la distance.

\----Oo00oo----

La deuxième semaine du trimestre apporta avec elle l'arrivée des sélections de Quidditch et le dimanche soir, comme Harry était assis tout seul dans la salle des professeurs, relisant des bouts du dernier numéro du 'Monde du Quidditch', Madame Xiomara Bibine se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de la sienne et demanda, "Cela vous plairait-il d’aider l'équipe de Gryffondor à choisir un nouvel Attrapeur, une paire de Batteurs et un nouveau Capitaine ?"

Harry pinça les lèvres, se rappelant le petit sourire en coin satisfait de Sev comme Drago Malfoy prétendait que Serpentard allait écraser Gryffondor sur le terrain de Quidditch cette année. Certainement, Harry n'avait aucune objection à aider son ancienne Maison - même si pour aucune autre raison que s’assurer que Severus Rogue ne passerait pas l'année entière à se jubiler avec malveillance devant Minerva.

"Est-ce que Gryffondor est vraiment en si mauvaise forme ?" demanda-t-il.

"Et bien," atermoya Xiomara, "ils sont l'équipe avec le plus grand nombre de joueurs à remplacer et leur ancien Attrapeur - le jeune Harry Potter - était vraiment très bon. Mais je soupçonne que cela va être plus une question de moral qu'un problème de découvrir du talent - bien que vous ne sachiez jamais vraiment jusqu'aux matchs."

Harry considéra cela. "Que devrais-je faire ?"

"Vous devrez simplement venir pour les sélections des Gryffondors et me donner un deuxième avis sur les élèves et à quelle position vous pensez qu’ils conviendraient." expliqua Madame Bibine. "Jusqu'à ce qu’ils aient élu un nouveau capitaine, ils compteront sur moi pour les conseiller, mais si je choisis une grande équipe - ou même une vraiment mauvaise - alors cela me fait avoir l’air un peu partiale. Un deuxième avis aiderait à soulager le problème. Vous n’êtes pas obligé de le faire," s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, "C’est juste que - puisque je suis l'arbitre pour nos matchs inter-Maisons - cela aide si je n’ai pas l’air d’avoir des favoris."

"Et je n'ai pas été ici suffisamment longtemps pour être accusé de favoritisme, pas encore," sourit Harry.

"En réalité," répondit-elle, "vous avez déjà commencé à gagner une réputation d'être scrupuleusement juste - même si vous êtes un peu avare avec les points."

Harry rougit. Il avait toujours des problèmes avec le concept de distribuer des points. Cela ne lui venait simplement pas naturellement et il continuait à imaginer qu'il pourrait finir par distribuer des points surtout à sa propre maison, en négligeant les autres. Mais apparemment il n'allait pas être accusé de partialité n'importe quand dans le proche avenir - bien que 'avare' ne soit pas tout à fait flatteur non plus.

"L'autre raison pour laquelle je demande," continua Xiomara, "est que vous m'avez dit que vous avez au moins _joué_ au Quidditch et y avez toujours un intérêt." Elle regarda d'une manière significative le magazine sur ses genoux. "Pouvez-vous imaginer," dit-elle d'une voix traînante, "la situation si je faisais monter Trelawney là-bas sur son balai ?" Et ensuite Xiomara plaça une main sur ses yeux, étendant l'autre bras devant. "Non, non, mon cher," imita-t-elle dans les tons légèrement plus hauts de Trelawney, " ne vous donnez pas la peine d’essayer avec la balle - je peux tout voir maintenant. Vous ferez un merveilleux Batteur, mais le Cognard vous renversera de votre balai et vous tomberez à votre mort dans le deuxième match. _Alors_ les gradins s'effondreront et tous les spectateurs seront tués."

Harry rit. "Ça va, ça va!" cria-t-il, "Vous m'avez convaincu - si seulement pour empêcher la mort de tous ces spectateurs."

"Excellent!" dit madame Bibine. "Alors je vous verrai sur le terrain fin prêt tôt demain matin!" Et elle partit.

"Hé!" appela Harry après elle, "quelle _heure_ ?" Mais elle était déjà partie.

\----Oo00oo----

Le soleil était encore juste au-dessous de l'horizon quand Harry arriva sur le terrain de Quidditch avec son Skyfire Deux. Il s'était attendu à ce que dans la lumière terne de l'aube terne, il ait le terrain à lui pour quelque temps pour pouvoir finalement passer quelque temps à se familiariser avec son nouveau balai. Mais Madame Bibine était déjà là.

"Vous êtes un lève tôt!" appela-t-elle comme il s'approchait. "Même l'élève le plus volontaire ne sera pas ici avant au moins une autre demi-heure."

"Et bien, vous savez," dit Harry d'une voix traînante, "en fait vous ne m'avez pas dit à quelle heure être ici."

"Oops," répondit-elle - totalement non repentante. Alors elle remarqua son nouveau balai. "Alors c'est un Skyfire Deux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry le lui remis pour qu’elle l’inspecte. "Oui et j'espérais l'essayer de ce matin. J'ai acheté cette maudite chose depuis bien plus d’un mois maintenant - et je ne l’ai chevauché seulement qu’une fois!"

En rendant le balai, Madame Bibine rit. "Un tel désastre!" compatit-elle.

Harry regarda l'équipement sur le sol. Il y avait des battes de Batteur, le coffre avec les balles de Quidditch dedans, quelques protections pour bras et jambes, aussi bien qu'un presse-papiers avec le parchemin contenant les noms de tous les élèves de Gryffondor qui essayeraient d'être sélectionnés ce matin.

"On dirait que vous avez tout bien en main," dit-il. Alors il ajouta malicieusement, "Voulez jouer un petit tête-à-tête ?"

Xiomara pinça ses lèvres et regarda son nouveau balai. "Quel est votre niveau ?" demanda-t-elle, pesant ses chances.

"Si j'avais voulu passer ma vie sur un balai," répondit Harry, "je pourrais probablement jouer pour l'Angleterre. Comme il en est, je pourrais être pris comme remplaçant - dans un des clubs mineurs."

"Manque de pratique, hein ?"

"Pas le temps!" geignit Harry. "Et c'est un nouveau balai, aussi," lui rappela-t-il.

Harry venait essentiellement de dire à Xiomara qu'il avait beaucoup plus de talent naturel qu'elle, mais d'autre part, qu’il n'avait pas volé du tout depuis assez longtemps. Aussi, le fait que son balai était nouveau signifiait qu’il devrait être prudent, parce qu'il ne savait pas encore de quoi il était capable. Madame Bibine, cependant, volait tous les jours et connaissait son balai comme sa poche.

"Oh, pourquoi pas," se décida finalement Xiomara, "Cela fait une éternité depuis que j'ai joué un tête-à-tête et nous avons le temps avant que les élèves n'arrivent ici."

Le Quidditch en tête-à-tête était joué avec un seul Cognard et deux Batteurs. Le but du jeu était de faire passer le Cognard par l’un des cercles à votre bout du terrain de Quidditch. Pour faire cela, l’idéal serait de voler derrière l’un des anneaux et le Cognard viendrait directement vers vous par un cercle. Une option moins favorisée était d’utiliser votre batte pour envoyer le Cognard à travers un anneau de l'autre côté. Mais - puisque les Cognards avaient tendance à dévier et poursuivre les joueurs - vous deviez être joliment près d'un anneau pour faire marcher la deuxième tactique.

Faire aller la balle _à_ votre bout du terrain était aussi un défi, puisque - de nouveau - vous aviez seulement deux choix : 1) frapper la balle loin de vous, après quoi elle dévierait probablement pour poursuivre votre adversaire, ou 2) laisser la balle vous poursuivre - ce qui voulait dire risquer soit une blessure par Cognard, soit que votre adversaire le frappe dans la direction opposée.

Ainsi, un jeu en impliquait d’habitude une combinaison de vol rapide, de virages rapides, une visée prudente avec votre batte et des yeux derrière votre tête comme vous essayiez de garder trace de votre adversaire et du Cognard en même temps.

"Donnez-moi quelques tours, d'abord!" s’écria Harry en décollant du sol.

"Jamais de la vie!" appela la voix de Xiomara derrière lui.

Harry se pencha en avant, ajoutant de la vitesse à sa montée. Derrière lui, il savait qu'il aurait seulement quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Madame Bibine sorte le Cognard et décolle elle-même.

Regardant vers le bas et se délectant de la sensation d'avoir tout cet espace vide au-dessous de lui, Harry fut puissamment frappé par le sens pur de liberté que voler lui donnait toujours. Sur un balai, 'en bas' et ’en haut’ n'étaient pas des choses que vous pouviez simplement indiquer - c’étaient des directions où vous pouviez _aller_ et vous deviez seulement faire un changement minuscule dans l'équilibre pour plonger ou monter - monter en flèche comme les oiseaux en vol.

Ce qui ne signifiait pas que vous pouviez vous permettre de rêvasser.

Harry se baissa comme le Cognard passa devant lui en coup de vent.

Alors il dévia comme Xiomara passa devant lui en coup de vent.

"Hé!" hurla-t-il, "Le Boutenchoc est toujours une faute, vous savez!"

"Je ne vous ai jamais touché!" rappela-t-elle.

"Et vous ne le ferez jamais !"

"C‘est _vous_ qui le dites!"

Riant à la plaisanterie enfantine, Harry se pencha en avant et la poursuivit. "Où est _ma_ batte ?" demanda-t-il.

"Attrapez!"

Et il le fit, comme elle le lui envoya.

"Deux sur trois gagne ?" appela Xiomara.

"D‘accord!" répondit Harry en hurlant.

Alors ils passèrent aux affaires.

\----Oo00oo----

Madame Xiomara Bibine était bonne.

Pas de classe internationale, mais Harry pouvait certainement comprendre pourquoi elle était Instructrice de Vol. Elle tournait proprement en air et semblait être capable de tenir trace de lui et du Cognard sans difficulté du tout - une compétence que Harry revendiquait aussi, mais que beaucoup de personnes n'avaient jamais réussi à développer.

Elle était aussi une assez bonne tacticienne - et à un point Xiomara fit un looping en arrière derrière lui pour frapper la balle directement vers sa tête. Le réflexe instinctif de Harry était de renvoyer le Cognard d'où il venait - de la même manière qu'il était formé pour renvoyer une malédiction à celui qui l'avait jeté. Cependant, Madame Bibine avait noté cette tendance et en avait pris plein avantage en s'alignant avec sa propre fin du terrain de Quidditch. Quand Harry lui renvoya le Cognard, elle esquiva facilement et Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait frappé la maudite balle de toutes ses forces droit vers le bout de terrain de Xiomara !

"Meeeerrrciiiii!" appela-t-elle accélérant après lui.

Harry était à ses basques en quelques secondes. Mais le Cognard était déjà revenu vers eux et ce serait seulement une question de secondes avant que Xiomara ne l’envoie dans un de ses anneaux. Harry savait qu'il était juste une fraction trop loin derrière pour l'intercepter, ainsi au lieu d’essayer inutilement de voler plus rapidement, il saisit le bout de son manche à balai et passa soudainement la tête en bas. Immédiatement, il apporta la queue de son balai au-dessus de sa tête et - la balançant devant lui - eut juste assez de portée supplémentaire pour l’abattre sur les brindilles à l'arrière du balai de Xiomara. Elle glapit comme son balai fit une embardée vers le haut, tandis que Harry descendait, se redressait et reprit son Skyfire au-dessous de lui.

Le Cognard les manqua tous les deux et chacun revint - seulement pour finir en parallèle comme ils poursuivaient leur cible.

"Comment avez-vous _fait_ cela ?!" hurla madame Bibine - parce que bien sûr, elle avait regardé le Cognard venant vers eux et n'avait pas vu la tactique folle de Harry derrière elle.

"N’aimeriez-vous pas le savoir!" répondit le Mage de Guerre.

Ils se poursuivirent et poursuivirent la balle partout sur le terrain pendant quelque temps et bien que Harry eut quelques moments risqués où son balai ne pouvait pas tout à fait faire ce qu’il en demandait, il s’habitua finalement à ses limitations et le poussait bientôt à ses limites sans tout à fait les dépasser.

Vers la fin de leur jeu, il était évident, que Harry - ayant obtenu 'la sensation' de son nouveau balai - prenait la tête et gagnerait probablement s'ils continuaient à jouer. Mais Xiomara appela "Terminé!" en le dépassant après le deuxième point et il était assez heureux de laisser le score à un partout.

En prenant une dernière courbe de vitesse autour des cercles à son bout de terrain, Harry attira le Cognard vers le sol, et exécuta une basse torsion filante qui lui permit de saisir la balle comme elle s‘approchait. Le tournoiement fou força aussi la balle à dépenser la plupart de son élan de manière inoffensive, au lieu d’enfoncer Harry dans la terre en le frappant. Alors Harry le rendit à Madame Bibine, qui le renferma dans le coffre.

Ils fermèrent le couvercle et s’effondrèrent dessus - épuisés, mais souriant follement.

Alors les applaudissements et les acclamations commencèrent.

Harry avait été vaguement conscient des élèves comme ils s'étaient réunis au bord lointain du terrain de Quidditch, donc il n'était pas étonné qu’ils soient là. Mais et lui et Madame Bibine rougirent d’un rouge vif quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient joué un peu plus longtemps qu'ils ne l’avaient pensé - et leurs élèves avaient probablement été témoins de quelques cabrioles très idiotes de la part d'eux deux.

"WOW!" hurla un jeune Gryffondor en accourant. "Vous deux pouvez vraiment voler! C'était impressionnant!"

Des commentaires semblables étaient à venir comme les joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor s’entassaient autour d‘eux. "Pouvons-nous vous avoir tous les deux dans notre équipe ?" supplia l‘un d‘entre eux.

"Euh... J'ai bien peur que non," leur dit Madame Bibine.

\----Oo00oo----

Ron - étant un fan fou de Quidditch - s'était levé tôt pour pouvoir venir voir les sélections. Il était actuellement assis dans un des gradins - avec quelques autres Gryffondors dispersés dans les sièges - observant les élèves qui essayaient. Dans les gradins opposés il y avait des élèves des trois autres Maisons - tous évaluant l'opposition potentielle.

Hermione arriva et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Tu dois être arrivé ici tôt," dit-elle.

"Pas aussi tôt que le Professeur Ash et Madame Bibine," répondit-il.

"Ah ?"

Ron sourit. "Tu aurais dû voir cela ‘Mione! Ils jouaient en tête-à-tête quand je suis arrivé là - et ils étaient impressionnants! Et bien - ce n'est pas la même chose que de voir un plein jeu de Quidditch, mais - WOW, ils peuvent voler tous les deux! Voir le Professeur Ash était - et bien c'était super!"

Hermione sourit. Il était bon de voir Ron passer du bon temps. "Alors pourquoi tu n'essayes pas là-bas d’entrer dans l'équipe ?" demanda-t-elle.

Ron remua un peu avant de répondre. "Je n'ai pas voulu essayer pour une position de Batteur - Fred et George étaient vraiment bons et si je finissais comme Batteur..."

"... alors tout le monde t’aurait toujours comparé à l’un d'entre eux," termina Hermione.

Ron acquiesça. Alors, après un moment, il ajouta, "Et je ne veux pas être l’Attrapeur. Personne n'essayerait pour l’Attrapeur si Harry était toujours là - et ... eh bien, je ne le veux simplement pas tandis qu'il n'y est pas."

Cette fois ce fut Hermione qui inclina la tête de compréhension. "Et à ce propos," dit-elle, "je pense que nous pourrions finalement faire quelque progrès."

La tête de Ron se releva comme il la regarda fixement. "Vraiment ?!"

"Je ne promets rien," avertit-elle, "mais je suis assez sûre de savoir qui aller trouver si nous voulons plus de réponses.""Qui ?!" demanda Ron.

"Pas ici," dit Hermione d'une voix basse. "Souviens-toi, nous ne savons toujours pas _pourquoi_ Harry ne nous a pas dit qu'il partait. Il peut avoir eu une très bonne raison - et je ne veux pas faire cela si cela va le mettre en danger. Nous devons être prudents."

Ron hocha la tête sérieusement. "Allons-y," acquiesça-t-il.

Comme ils quittaient les gradins, Ron jeta un dernier regard derrière lui par dessus son épaule vers le professeur de Défense. Il planait dans des airs sur son balai, observant soigneusement un Gryffondor de troisième année frapper un des Cognards.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Hermione.

"Huh ?" Ron se retourna brusquement vers elle. "Oh", répondit-il, "Ce n'est rien. Simplement je ... et bien, j'ai vraiment apprécié observer Professeur Ash ce matin." Et il regarda encore une fois derrière lui vers le Mage de Guerre. "Tu vas probablement penser que je suis timbré ou quelque chose du genre, mais ... eh bien ... l'observer me rappelle un peu la manière qu'a Harry de voler..."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Hermione. Elle tourna un regard spéculatif sur le professeur de Défense, comme si Ron avait dit quelque chose de très significatif. "N'est-ce pas ... intéressant" murmura-t-elle - et ensuite ce fut le tour de Ron de lui rappeler qu'ils avaient toujours une conversation importante en attente.

\----Oo00oo----

Harry et Madame Bibine - avec l'aide du reste de l’équipe des Gryffondors - choisirent finalement deux Batteurs. L’un était un garçon nommé Ian Denning de cinquième-année, tandis que l'autre était une fille de quatrième-année nommée Abigaïl Vere. Ils étaient à la fois de bons joueurs et les deux d'entre eux semblaient avoir des personnalités compatibles. Harry et Xiomara reconnaissaient tous les deux que - avec un peu de pratique - ils devraient bien marcher ensemble.

L’Attrapeur était une décision plus difficile. Ils rétrécirent le choix à deux garçons - un de septième-année et d'autre de seconde. L'élève de septième-année était légèrement meilleur joueur, mais le garçon de seconde année était encore assez inexpérimenté sur un balai - ce qui signifiait qu'il avait le potentiel pour s'améliorer drastiquement une fois qu'il commencerait un entraînement de Quidditch régulier.

Si Gryffondor voulait des bénéfices à court terme, alors Harry et Xiomara recommanderaient le garçon de septième-année. Mais bien sûr, il était déjà expérimenté en vol et bien qu'il s'améliorerait certainement avec la pratique supplémentaire, il n'avait pas cependant le potentiel pour devenir un vraiment grand Attrapeur. C'était _ce_ potentiel que les deux enseignants sentaient qui pourraient se cacher dans le plus jeune garçon. Par-dessus le marché le plus vieil élève obtiendrait un diplôme à la fin de l'année et s'ils le choisissaient comme leur nouvel Attrapeur, alors ils devraient repasser cette procédure entière de nouveau l'année prochaine.

En fin de compte, les deux enseignants présentèrent simplement leur avis sur chaque élève au reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor et les laissèrent choisir. Le fait que le plus vieux garçon serait diplômé l'année prochaine était, peut-être, plus significatif que cela l’aurait été d'habitude, puisque les membres restants de l'équipe étaient bien conscients qu'ils auraient _pu_ remplacer tous leurs Poursuiveurs aussi. Cela aurait été un désastre pour l'équipe si les trois filles qui avaient autrefois occupé ces positions avaient décidé de continuer à jouer et ensuite eu leur diplôme en même temps que Fred et George Weasley. Heureusement, les filles avaient quitté l'année dernière pour se concentrer sur leur A.S.P.I.C.s, donc l'équipe avait déjà trois Chasseurs qui avaient joué ensemble la précédente année.

Finalement, le choix fut unanime en faveur du garçon de seconde année et Marcus Lynman devint le nouvel Attrapeur des Gryffondors, au milieu de beaucoup d'acclamations et de démonstrations d'amitié.

Gryffondor avait maintenant de nouveau une équipe de Quidditch complète.

\----Oo00oo----

En attendant, Ron et Hermione étaient montés au sommet d'un des remparts du château. C'était venteux et froid, mais le vent empêcherait leurs voix de porter et la nature ouverte des parapets du château empêcherait qui que ce soit de se glisser derrière eux, ou de se cacher dans un passage secret à côté d'eux, ou même de tomber sur eux juste par accident. Pour ces bénéfices, ils pouvaient supporter un petit froid.

"Alors," commença Ron en soufflant sur ses mains et les mettant à l'intérieur de ses robes, "qu'as-tu découvert ?"

Hermione avait un air très satisfait sur son visage comme elle commença à expliquer. "La magie du Coeur," dit-elle, "est très, très rare - et n’est pas considérée comme une sorte habituelle de sort qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière peut exécuter."Ron fronça les sourcils. "Alors c’est vraiment dur à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors où Harry aurait-il appris ... ?" Soudainement il sembla excité, "c'est ce que tu as découvert, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais qui a appris à Harry comment lancer ce sortilège!"

"Presque," répondit Hermione. "Mais Ron, la Magie du Coeur n'est pas simplement difficile - en fait c’est considéré être impossible pour des sorciers et des sorcières - sauf par accident ... ou à moins d’être un Mage."

"Un Mage ? Tu veux dire comme..."

"Oui," lui dit Hermione. "-comme Professeur Ash."

Après cela, Hermione expliqua ce qu’était la Magie du Coeur et comment elle pouvait être exécutée par tout le monde - même les Moldus - si leurs émotions étaient assez puissantes, leur besoin était assez grand et s’ils avaient une tâche spécifique à l’esprit à utiliser comme un centre pour la magie non contrôlée. Alors elle expliqua que ce n'était _pas_ la même chose que Harry avait fait à Hagrid. _Cela_ avait été l'utilisation délibérée et contrôlée de la Magie du Coeur - ce qui, par définition, signifiait que celui qui avait jeté le sort devait avoir été un Mage.

"Alors," commença Ron, "soit Harry est un Mage - ce qui expliquerait beaucoup des cinq dernières années de nos vies - ou bien quelqu'un comme le Professeur Ash a jeté le sort et Harry a simplement fait comme s’il en était responsable."

"Et même si c' _était_ Harry," ajouta Hermione, "il aurait toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un comme le Professeur pour lui apprendre comment utiliser la Magie du Coeur sans risque. C'est bien trop dangereux pour expérimenter avec cela - même pour Harry!"

Ron sembla sceptique à ce propos, mais sagement, il ne discuta pas. Au lieu de cela, il persévéra dans la conclusion évidente de leur discussion et la résuma proprement en disant : "Alors, peu importe la manière dont on voit cela - tout revient au Professeur Ash."

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Simplement super," Ron fronça les sourcils, "Comment sommes-nous supposés trouver ce qu’il sait ? Nous ne pouvons pas simplement nous approcher et dire 'Dîtes-nous où est Harry! '"

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Hermione, "Il peut seulement refuser de répondre."

Ron la regarda comme si elle était folle. "Te rappelles-tu," demanda-t-il, "-ou non- le banquet de bienvenue ? Cet homme est dangereux! Et s'il est offensé ? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais _je_ ne vais pas me poser devant lui et l'accuser tout simplement d'avoir enlevé Harry."

"Nous ne l'accuserions pas ... exactement." Hermione tressaillit au son hésitant de sa propre voix. "D'accord", continua-t-elle, "je t‘accorde ce point; mais je dis encore qu'il n'est pas aussi terrible que cela - après tout si nous avons trouvé cela, alors je suis sûr que Dumbledore l’a fait aussi - et le Directeur l'a quand même embauché!"

"Peut-être simplement pour le surveiller," argumenta Ron.

"Oh, Ron!" vint la voix exaspérée de Hermione. "N'as tu rien de bon à dire de lui du tout? Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'il soit de près ou de loin aussi terrible que Professeur Rogue!"

Ron sembla pensif. "Ouais, et bien - j'admets qu'il est un bon Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal - et le fait qu'il n'aime pas Rogue veut dire qu’il ne peut pas être entièrement mauvais."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Que veux-tu dire qu'il n'aime pas Professeur Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?"

Ron renifla, "Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu la manière avec laquelle il regarde toujours fixement Rogue ? Il n'a pas confiance en notre Professeur de Potions d’aussi loin qu'il pourrait le jeter! Je parie il sait même que Rogue était un Mangemort."

Hermione pinça ses lèvres et dit ensuite dit, "Je ne serais pas si sûr des sentiments du Professeur Ash, à ta place. Tu n'as apparemment pas entendu ce qui est arrivé à Pré-au-Lard samedi dernier," et elle continua en expliquant comment un groupe entier de sixièmes - et septièmes-années avait vu Ash s’incliner devant Professeur Rogue et lui présentant des excuses pour l’avoir dérangé. "Il y a même une rumeur," ajouta-t-elle, "selon laquelle il veut l'aide de Rogue avec une de ses classes de Défense - de même qu’il a demandé de l’aide au Professeur Chourave."

Ron était abasourdi. "Es-tu sûre ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ron - c'était partout dans l'école! Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu la manquer!" Alors elle soupira et ajouta, "Personne ne sait ce que cela signifie - même Professeur Rogue. Depuis que c’est arrivé, il observe Professeur Ash directement en retour! Ce serait drôle si ce n'était pas si déroutant . Personnellement, je pense que Professeur Rogue essaye de deviner ce qui se passe, comme le reste d’entre nous."

Ron grignota sa lèvre inférieure. "Peut-être que Ash essaye simplement de mettre Rogue dedans- tu sais, le confondre un peu." Alors Ron s'éclaira. "En fait, c'est très intelligent - quoi que le Professeur ait projeté, Rogue ne le verra jamais arriver. Il sera trop déséquilibré pour le prévoir!" Hermione sembla douter. "Penses-y, ' Mione!" pressa Ron, "Notre professeur de Défense peut être un peu fou - mais peut-être qu’il est rusé comme un renard - trop intelligent de moitié!"

Hermione jeta ses mains en air. "Très bien!" se plaignit-elle, "D'abord tu n'as pas confiance en Professeur Ash et _maintenant_ tu penses qu'il est une merveille de planification et de stratégie! Fais-moi savoir quand tu te sera décidé si nous devons lui demander pour Harry."

Ron sembla pensif. "Hermione", commença-t-il lentement, "Te rappelles-tu notre première leçon de Défense - avec la Racine Sangsue ?"

"Oui, Ron," répondit Hermione patiemment, "Ce n’est pas comme si nous avions eu des centaines de leçons de Défense jusqu'ici cette année."

"Et bien, tu te souviens de comment Goyle a demandé au Professeur son nom - et plus tard nous avons tous pensé que Drago devait lui avoir fait faire cela ?"

"Je me souviens." Répéta Hermione. Elle s’impatientait, mais était encore assez curieuse pour ne pas interrompre.

"Alors pourquoi devons-nous être ceux qui demandent au Professeur Ash pour Harry ? Pourquoi nous ne dirions-nous pas juste à quelqu'un d'autre - disons, oh ... le parrain de Harry - ce que nous avons découvert et _le_ faisons ensuite demander à Ash toutes les questions difficiles ?"

Hermione considéra cela. "Et bien, je suppose que parce que nous avons promis à Hagrid que nous ne dirions cela à personne ... Et je ne veux pas que Sirius soit blessé ... oh et bien sûr," termina Hermione d’un ton légèrement sarcastique, "Sirius n'est pas là en ce moment..."

"Nous n’aurons pas besoin de lui parler de la Magie du Coeur," discuta Ron. "Nous devrons juste dire que nous avons de bonnes raisons pour croire que le Professeur Ash est impliqué. Si nous devons, nous pouvons lui dire que nous avons juré le secret - je sais qu'il respectera cela. Et quant à se faire blesser- si cela implique Harry, penses-tu vraiment qu’un homme qui a survécu douze ans à Azkaban - sans parler de trois ans à fuir les Aurors - va laisser une petite chose comme un Mage de Guerre l'arrêter ? Jamais de la vie!"

"Mais il n'est toujours pas là, Ron," lui rappela Hermione .

"Mais il le sera, n'est-ce pas ?" répondit Ron. "Même s'il doit envoyer Lupin aux nouvelles - il mourra aussi d'envie de savoir ce qui se passe - il ne sera pas capable de résister à ne _pas_ essayer quelque chose. Tout que nous devons faire est de chercher Sniffle ou Professeur Lupin! Et si Dumbledore ne veut pas leur dire ce qui est vraiment arrivé - alors tu sais que nous serons les gens suivants avec qui il essayera d'entrer en contact de toute façon."

Hermione y réfléchit bien. "Oui", acquiesça-t-elle finalement, "je suppose que tu as raison - et il _est_ le parrain de Harry après tout - je ne pense pas que nous ayons vraiment le droit de lui cacher quelque chose de ce genre."

"Et ensuite," acquiesça Ron, "nous pourrons lui demander ce que le Professeur Ash a dit."

Hermione grignota sa lèvre inférieure un instant. Avec hésitation, elle protesta, "je ne sais pas, Ron - cela semble toujours ... Et bien, comme si nous l'utilisions..."

"Mais nous n'allons pas lui mentir," discuta Ron. "-pas même sur combien le Professeur Ash est dangereux - et je parie que Sirius ne pensera pas que nous 'l'utilisions' ."

"Non," admit Hermione. "Il ne le ferait pas. Ça va - je suppose que nous pouvons le faire à ta manière. Mais nous allons nous assurer complètement que Sirius sache exactement ce qui l‘attend!"

"Aucun problème," acquiesça Ron.

Alors - leur décision prise - ils descendirent des remparts ensemble, se dirigeant vers le réfectoire pour prendre un petit déjeuner rapide avant que les classes ne commencent.

\----Oo00oo----

Le sujet de la spéculation de Ron et de Hermione - Harry lui-même - était inconscient du fait que ses meilleurs amis avaient si rapidement réussi à connecter Ash avec la disparition de Harry Potter. Mais ses pensées étaient étonnamment semblables aux leurs dans le fait que ses propres soucis se concentraient aussi autour de ce qu'il allait faire quand son parrain et Remus se montreraient.

Harry savait qu'Albus avait assigné Sirius et Remus à travailler ensemble comme ramasseurs d'information et espions pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Actuellement, leurs directives incluaient très probablement d'essayer de découvrir quels plans Voldemort et ses disciples pouvaient avoir et l'emplacement dans le monde où ils essayaient de mettre ces plans en action.

C'était de l'information dont Harry avait besoin autant que Dumbledore.

Le problème était, qu’il était peu probable qu’ils lui disent quoi que ce soit à moins qu'ils n'aient confiance en lui autant qu'ils avaient confiance en Dumbledore - et Sirius allait probablement être inutile à n'importe quelle sorte d'activité tant qu'il était inquiet pour son filleul disparu.

Même plus - en tant qu’animagus et loup-garou, les deux d'entre eux étaient les seuls sorciers que Harry connaissait qui pourraient facilement le reconnaître à travers le sortilège de déguisement. Ils avaient été chacun en sa présence dans leurs formes animales auparavant, donc son parfum unique le vendrait rapidement. Ce serait un désastre s'ils devaient le rencontrer en leurs formes quadrupèdes et s’ils faisaient cette découverte avant que Harry n'ait une chance d’expliquer ce qui se passait et de demander leur silence.

Harry avait aussi une autre considération - son parrain et Remus seraient beaucoup plus efficaces dans leur travail d'espionnage et de traque d'information, si aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait être reconnu. Sirius fuyait toujours les Aurors, qui pensaient qu'il était un meurtrier - et Remus était trop bien connu comme un loup-garou, ce qui le rendait importun presque partout dans le monde sorcier.

Si Harry leur apprenait le plein sort de déguisement, alors ils seraient capables de changer leur aspect et de se promener librement dans les places qui leur étaient actuellement refusées. Aucun sort d'anti-glamour du monde ne serait capable de casser leur couverture.

Mais s'il leur apprenait le sort - et qu’ils le disaient à Albus - alors le propre déguisement de Harry serait mis en un sérieux danger. Si Albus n'avait pas déjà deviné qui il était, alors c’était en partie parce que le Directeur avait déjà essayé d'utiliser des charmes d'anti-glamour pour voir si l'aspect de Ash était véritable. L'échec de ces sortilèges à révéler son moi de seize ans aurait renforcé longtemps l'assurance qu'Albus était toujours ignorant de sa vraie identité.

La seule autre chose tenant Dumbledore loin de la vérité, était le fait que Harry _était_ vraiment un Mage de Guerre maintenant - et qu’il pouvait évidemment lancer des sorts qui étaient complètement au-delà de tout ce que l'on pouvait s'attendre à ce que le jeune M. Potter sache.

Ainsi, quand tout fut additionné, Harry se rendit compte que son meilleur cours d'action serait de rencontrer Sirius et Remus ensemble quelque part de privé et de leur dire qui il était vraiment . Il se trouvait devant le besoin d'être quelque part de _vraiment_ privé, parce que cela allait prendre beaucoup d'explication et Sirius n'allait pas aimer beaucoup cela.

En réalité, Sirius allait probablement détester cela.

\----Oo00oo----

Et donc deux jours de plus passèrent tandis que Harry, Ron et Hermione tous continuaient à attendre l'apparition du parrain de Harry et de Remus Lupin.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se permit de se concentrer sur ses classes. Il avait très gracieusement décidé de permettre à Severus quelque temps pour s'habituer à l'idée que Ash ne le détestait pas, avant de ne prendre quelque nouvelle action dans sa poursuite du Maître de Potions. Harry continuait à s’asseoir à côté de lui, bien sûr, mais il diminua aussi les regards fixes et ne poussa pas la question de l'aider avec une classe de Défense, ou autrement passer du temps ensemble.

Cependant, Harry constata bientôt qu'il devait des excuses à Severus. Depuis leur rencontre à Pré-au-Lard, Severus s'était mis à observer Harry de la même manière que Harry l'avait précédemment observé. Regards de côté et l’occasionnel regard fixe appréciatif devinrent rapidement communs et Harry découvrit bientôt qu'après un moment, c'est devenu modérément irritant.

// Dieux// se plaignit Harry à lui-même// Pas étonnant que Sev' ait pensé que je le détestais! Si je ne savais pas le contraire, je penserais qu'il fait cela délibérément pour m'ennuyer//

Normalement, Harry aurait aimé être observé par l'autre homme, mais dans le Miroir, lui et Severus avaient été amants - et leurs regards mutuels avaient été remplis de notes sexuelles et du plaisir qu'ils trouvaient chacun dans la compagnie de l‘autre. À présent, les regards passagers de Severus contenaient une combinaison étrange de confusion, de considération et de temps en temps - de soupçon - Harry n'aimait avoir aucune de ces choses dirigées vers lui.

Mais ce qui rendait vraiment tout bien pire, était qu'à ce jour leur rencontre dans Pré-au-Lard était la conversation de l'école - donc non seulement Severus l'observait, mais le reste du personnel - et le corps étudiant entier - les observait aussi _tous les deux_!

D‘accord, le personnel et les élèves étaient plus subtils à cela que lui et Severus l’étaient - tellement que Harry pouvait presque se faire croire qu'il imaginait des choses. Mais malheureusement, il y avait deux preuves externes qui disaient que l'observation de professeur de Harry était certainement devenue une sorte de passe-temps de seconde main autour de l'école.

La première de ces preuves était que Drago trouvait la situation entière très comique. Le sixième-année ne voulait toujours pas de détails - jamais! - mais le fait qu'il sache ce qui se passait tandis que personne d'autre ne le faisait, rendait cela seulement d'autant plus distrayant pour lui. Drago était l’une des quelques personnes n’observant pas Ash et Rogue - au lieu de cela il observait le reste des élèves - et commençait de temps en temps les rumeurs les plus exotiques juste pour voir si quelqu'un les croirait.

Harry ne pouvait imaginer personne gobant l'histoire qu'il était quelque créature que Severus avait créée dans son chaudron il y a des années - et que maintenant il était de retour pour torturer son créateur et le tuer finalement. Drago, cependant, jurait ses grands dieux qu'une ou deux première-année attendaient _toujours_ que leur Maître de Potions disparaisse.

L'autre preuve que Harry avait, était qu'Albus avait finalement calculé pourquoi il continuait à s’asseoir à côté de Severus. Le Directeur n'avait pas _dit_ qu'il savait pourquoi Ash le faisait, mais Harry se trouvait de temps en temps à être soumis à toutes les sortes de conseil sur des restaurants et de la musique. Et tandis qu'il était tout à fait bon d'avoir l'appui implicite du Directeur, Harry _savait_ déjà quelles sortes d'alimentation Severus aimait et qu'il appréciait des compositions classiques.

Ce qui avait alerté Harry au fait que les autres l'observaient, était le fait qu'il n'avait jamais reçu ce conseil gratuit où un autre enseignant - ou n'importe lequel des élèves - pourrait possiblement l'entendre. De cela, Harry pouvait dire qu'Albus croyait que qui que ce soit à portée de voix essayerait certainement d'écouter. Cela aussi était une reconnaissance du fait que les gens avaient une quantité excessive d'intérêt dans le Professeur Ash. Ainsi, Harry avait sa preuve secondaire que les gens l'observaient vraiment.

Toute cette attention commençait à le faire se sentir comme un poisson rouge dans un bocal de verre.

\----Oo00oo----

Le mardi de la semaine suivante était le 16e anniversaire de Hermione, et tandis qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux l'absence de Harry, Ron et Hermione firent néanmoins de leur mieux pour fêter cela. Le souhait d'Hermione alors qu'elle soufflait les bougies sur le gâteau que Dobby avait fait pour elle, fut que Harry revienne sain et sauf.  
  
Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Hermione, cela faisait une semaine et demie qu'elle et Ron avaient décidé de guetter l'arrivée de Sirius ou Remus, et Hermione soutenait maintenant qu'ils ne devraient plus attendre, mais devraient affronter leur professeur de Défense par eux-mêmes.

Ils en chuchotaient ensemble et marchaient juste dans la grande cour après les classes du matin, quand ils furent salués par la vue la plus stupéfiante...

Professeur Ash - le Mage de Guerre craint et dangereux - jouait à la Marelle des sorciers avec un groupe de première années!

Comme ils rejoignaient l'anneau d'autres élèves incrédules - Ron et Hermione notèrent que le Professeur démontrait quelques compétences absolument étonnantes. Il exécutait des sauts périlleux arrières et des tours avec des grands gestes et une grâce qui faisaient presque penser qu'il dansait. À un point, il sembla même planer dans des airs pendant une seconde - mais bien sûr, c’était impossible pour un sorcier sans son balai.

Les premières années étaient simplement bouche bées devant l’habilité physique du Mage de Guerre, tandis que les plus vieux élèves se disputaient entre eux de pour savoir si un mouvement particulier avait vraiment impliqué de la magie - et s'il en était ainsi quelle sorte de magie, puisque Ash n'utilisait pas sa baguette. Il était à peu près reconnu qu'il _utilisait_ de la magie, puisque le professeur avait précédemment fait quelques mouvements qui auraient été impossibles sans une petite aide supplémentaire.

Enfin, le Professeur Ash vint à la fin du jeu et affronta en riant les enfants dont il s’était approprié les carrés de Marelle.

"Et cela conclut-il votre dispute ?" demanda-t-il.

Les première années - toujours très respectueux, mais maintenant beaucoup moins effrayés par leur professeur de Défense - inclinèrent tous la tête en acquiesçant. "Oui monsieur!" répondirent plusieurs d'entre eux et l’un d’entre eux en particulier ajouta, "je suppose que j'avais tort - on _peut_ vraiment terminer le jeu sans qu’un autre puisse jouer un tour."

Ash sourit et répondit ensuite, "Oui c‘est possible, mais vraiment - cela en enlève tout l'amusement. Même perdre est bien tant que vous vous amusez. La dernière fois que j'ai joué, j'ai perdu, mais j'ai quand même apprécié."

"Vous avez _perdu_ ?!" s’exclamèrent plusieurs élèves.

"Oui," Ash rit, "-contre le Directeur, en fait."

Chaque élève avait soudain des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. "Le Directeur joue à la marelle?" soudainement mélangé avec d'autres exclamations comme, "Vous avez perdu face au Directeur ?!" Et "Sûrement vous plaisantez!"

Riant, Ash confirma que oui - il avait vraiment perdu un jeu de marelle des sorciers face à Albus Dumbledore. "Mais alors," termina-t-il, "Albus triche vous savez - il ne me laisse pas utiliser de magie!"

Comme Ash leur souhaitait à tous au revoir et retournait en marchant à l’intérieur du château, un première année insolent hurla après lui, "Et la prochaine fois, nous non plus!"

Un rire chaleureux leur revint, tandis qu'à l'intérieur de l'école, Harry se félicitait avec contentement d’avoir aidé avec succès ses élèves les plus jeunes à devenir un peu moins effrayé par lui. Il était particulièrement fier de lui parce qu'il avait aussi réussi à s’assurer qu'ils conservent un respect sain pour ses capacités. Avec un peu de chance, les autres élèves qui avaient observé aussi prendraient la leçon à coeur.

//Peut-être que quelques-unes de ces cloches et chaînes commenceront à disparaître// pensa Harry.

\----Oo00oo----

De retour dans la cour, les espoirs de Harry pour un peu moins de crainte ne trouvaient pas leur écho en Ron.

"Hermione ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix abasourdie. "Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que le Professeur était rusé comme un renard ? - et bien je retire tout. Il est juste complètement fou!"

À côté de lui, Hermione essayait évidemment encore d'adapter un Mage de Guerre jouant à la marelle dans sa vue du monde. "Peut-être que tu avais raison de vouloir attendre Sirius," dit-elle finalement. "Je pense ... que cela pourrait être le mieux ... toutes choses considérées."

Ron hocha la tête avec sagesse. "Il est totalement dingue, bien sûr," ajouta finalement Ron, "comme Dumbledore par certains côtés. Je suppose que c'est pourquoi ils s‘entendent bien, tu sais - ' parc’ qu’ils sont tous les deux fous à lier."

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais ils comprirent tous les deux ce qui n'avait pas été dit - que quelqu'un de si imprévisible pouvait être très dangereux en effet, parce que vous ne saviez jamais ce qu'il allait faire ensuite!

\----Oo00oo----

Ce ne fut que jeudi que Remus Lupin fit finalement acte de présence.

Remus vint seul, mais tous ceux qui connaissaient Sirius savaient aussi qu'il ne serait pas loin. Ron et Hermione entendirent Drago se plaindre que on ne devrait pas permettre à 'ce maudit loup-garou ' de pénétrer dans l'école. Ron décida immédiatement de sauter leur classe suivante et d’aller le trouver, tandis que Hermione insistait pour qu'elle couvre pour lui et prenne des notes pour qu'il ne prenne pas de retard.

Il y avait toujours un ou deux Aurors se cachant alentour - prétendument pour empêcher plus de tentatives d’enlèvements - mais en réalité recherchant des preuves d'activité Mangemort dans et autour de l'école. Donc Ron savait que probablement Sirius n'allait pas entrer au château - même sous sa forme d'animagus de grand chien noir nommé Sniffle.

Alors, au lieu de rechercher Sirius, Ron se cacha en bas du couloir à l'extérieur du bureau du Directeur et attendit que Remus se montre.

Quand Remus se révéla finalement, Ron découvrit qu'il avait été dans le bureau de Dumbledore tout du long - et ce fut comme le loup-garou partait que Ron put parfaitement entendre ses mots d'adieu: "Je lui répéterai que vous avez dit, Albus, mais c'est précieusement peu à lui donner et vous savez qu'il ne va pas en être satisfait."

"Croyez-moi, Remus," répondit la voix d'Albus, "j’en sais à peine plus moi-même. Tout ce que je peux vraiment dire est que je crois fermement que Harry va très bien et qu'il nous rejoindra quand il sera prêt."

Remus n'en sembla pas trop impressionné, mais tout ce qu'il dit fut : "Je lui dirai."

Alors la porte se referma et comme Remus passait devant l'armure derrière laquelle Ron se cachait, l'élève de sixième années attira son attention.

"Psst!" siffla Ron à l'homme. "Professeur Lupin! - ici!"

"Weasley ?" demanda Lupin, surpris. "Ce n'est plus professeur désormais, Ron - et pourquoi n’es-tu pas en classe ?"

"Parce que Hermione et moi devons vous parler," répondit Ron d’une voix étouffée de derrière l'armure. "Écoutez, Dumbledore vous donne la même histoire qu’il a donnée à tous les autres ? - que Harry va très bien, mais il ne dira pas comment il le sait, ou ce qui est arrivé ?"

"Oui, c’est ce qu’il a fait," reconnut Remus, "et Sirius va exploser quand je lui dirai. Je ne sais pas comment je vais le convaincre de ne pas entrer ici et exiger de voir Albus lui-même."

"Pas la peine," sourit Ron, "Dumbledore n’est pas celui à qui vous devez parler. Ecoutez, pouvez-vous tous les deux nous rencontrer moi et Hermione quelque part après les classes cet après-midi ? Nous devons vous dire quelques trucs."

Curieux, Remus consentit. "A la Cabane Hurlante ?" suggéra-t-il.

"Parfait," répondit Ron et ensuite il partit précipitamment le long du couloir pour retourner en classe, laissant derrière lui un loup-garou curieux, qui se trouvait maintenant devant le besoin d'expliquer tout cela à un grand chien fâché là-bas dans la Forêt Interdite.

\----Oo00oo----

Harry prit conscience de la présence de Remus presque de la même façon que Ron et Hermione l‘avaient fait. Il était dur de réprimer le commérage à propos d’un loup-garou connu errant dans les couloirs et demandant à voir le Directeur.

Mais Harry n'avait pas le luxe de sécher les classes comme Ron - après tout, ce serait un peu difficile puisqu'il était l'enseignant! Alors, au lieu de cela il attendit la fin des classes puis monta la garde près des gens qu’il pensait que Remus pourrait essayer de voir.

Albus resta dans son bureau et quelques questions à Minerva confirmèrent rapidement que Remus était déjà venu et parti de ce côté. Harry espérait que Remus et Sirius étaient toujours dans le secteur et se consola avec la pensée, qu’il était peu probable que Sirius parte avec seulement les débris minuscules d'information qu’Albus pourrait lui donner.

Cela laissait Harry avec la surveillance de Ron et Hermione - que tous les deux hommes connaissaient et que Harry considérait comme ses meilleurs amis - et qui seraient donc leur meilleure source suivante d'information après Albus Dumbledore.

Finalement, la patience de Harry fut récompensée quand il vit finalement Ron et Hermione se diriger vers le Saule Cogneur et le tunnel secret vers la Cabane Hurlante.

//Faites confiance à ces deux là pour être déjà impliqués// pensa-t-il avec amusement, comme se déplaçait rapidement pour suivre.

\----Oo00oo----

Lorsque Harry arriva - bien caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité - Ron et Hermione disaient déjà à Remus et à son parrain tout sur leur nouveau professeur de Défense - et comment ils devaient _lui_ poser des questions sur Harry, plutôt qu’à Dumbledore.

Harry fut étonné de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient fait le rapport avec Ash si rapidement.

A la lumière de cette révélation, Harry ne se révéla pas immédiatement, mais s'installa au lieu de cela dans le fond pour découvrir combien Ron et Hermione savaient vraiment .

Il s'avéra qu'ils ne savaient pas beaucoup.

Harry fut soulagé de découvrir qu'ils ne soupçonnaient vraiment rien de plus qu'Albus ait déjà calculé. C’était assez étonnant pour une paire d'élèves - // Bien que je doive savoir qu’il ne faut pas sous-estimer _ces deux là_ // se rappela Harry - mais il n’y avait pas autant de dégâts qu'il l’avait craint.

Ron et Hermione refusaient actuellement d'expliquer comment ils savaient que leur enseignant de Défense était impliqué, mais pour Harry il était évident que Hagrid avait laissé échapper quelque chose dans les deux dernières semaines.

Harry soupira tranquillement. //Temps de mettre fin à cela// pensa-t-il puis il ôta sa cape d'invisibilité, en ajoutant, "Excusez-moi, mais je pense vraiment que je dois faire partie de cette conversation, puisqu'elle m'a impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre depuis le début."

\----Oo00oo----

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent tous les deux, mais à leur crédit, ne crièrent pas.

Sirius et Remus avaient leurs baguettes pointées sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux.

"Bon temps de réaction," fit remarquer Harry, "Cela me rappelle moi en quelque sorte."

"C'est le manteau d'invisibilité de Harry!" accusa Ron.

Sirius fronça les sourcils obscurément vers lui. "Qu'avez-vous fait de mon filleul ?" demanda-t-il.

"Rien que je me soucie de discuter devant deux de mes élèves," répondit Harry et ensuite il se tourna vers Ron, ajoutant, "et à propos, j'espère que vous n'imaginez pas qu’il y a seulement une cape d'invisibilité au monde."

Sans quitter le Mage de Guerre des yeux, Sirius dit, "Ron, Hermione - je pense que vous deux devriez retourner à l'école maintenant."

"Mais-" commença à protester Ron.

"Ce serait plus sûr," acquiesça Remus d’un ton d'avertissement.

"Et si vous ne partez pas immédiatement," ajouta Harry d’une voix plus douce, "cela va aussi vous coûter cinquante points pour désobéissance délibérée à un enseignant."

En face de l'accord unanime de chaque adulte présent et fronçant des sourcils devant l'injustice de tout cela, Ron permit à Hermione de le tirer dans le passage secret. Juste avant qu’ils disparaissent de vue, Ron regarda derrière lui vers Sirius avec une expression qui disait simplement 'nous _parlerons_ plus tard '.

// Ne parie pas là dessus// pensa Harry.

Puis il fut seul avec Remus et son parrain.

\----Oo00oo----

"Ils sont partis," dit Lupin après avoir écouté quelques instants.

Harry fit son propre contrôle magique bref pour s’assurer que le passage secret était bel et bien vide - et que Ron et Hermione ne se cachaient pas simplement hors de vue.

Après s’être lui-même satisfait qu'ils étaient vraiment partis, Harry tourna alors son attention de nouveau vers son parrain.

"Maintenant parlez," gronda Sirius.

"Harry est plus proche que tu pourrais le penser, Patmol," expliqua-t-il. "Si tu changes en Sniffle, je pense que tu constateras que tu peux même le renifler d'ici."

Sirius sembla soupçonneux, mais Remus intercéda. "Vas-y Sirius," pressa-t-il, "je te couvre - et si Harry est à proximité, nous voulons le savoir."

Ne quittant toujours pas des yeux le Mage de Guerre, Sirius Black baissa sa baguette et se concentra. Quelques instants plus tard, un grand chien noir était là au milieu de la pièce.

Le chien commença à renifler, mais Remus tenait ses yeux fermement sur Harry. Ce fut une véritable surprise pour lui, donc, quand Sniffle termina devant le Mage de Guerre, reniflant ses bottines. Ce fut même plus qu'un choc quand le dit Mage s'agenouilla et mit ses mains en coupe sur le nez de Sniffle pour donner au chien une pleine dose de son parfum personnel.

Soudain, Sniffle glapit et sauta en arrière si rapidement qu'il termina sur le dos avec les quatre pattes en air. Il y eut un miroitement bref et ensuite un Sirius à l’air abasourdi était allongé sur le sol sale regardant fixement l'homme devant lui avec des yeux incrédules.

"Salut Parrain," sourit Harry.

\----Oo00oo----


	8. Patmol et Lunard

\----Oo00oo----

"Sirius ?!" demanda la voix choquée de Lupin, "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!"

"Il ... il sent comme Harry!" répondit Black.

"Quoi ?! C'est impossible!"

"Merde! Lunard - je te dis qu'il sent comme Harry! Quand je suis Sniffle, mon nez me dit que c'est mon filleul!"

"Je _suis_ ton filleul," répondit Harry. "J'ai jeté un sort de déguisement sur moi - un que les magies anti-glamour ne peuvent pas pénétrer."

"Vous n'êtes pas mon filleul!" hurla Sirius. "Vous ne pouvez pas l’être! Vous n'avez pas même la cicatrice de Harry!"

En réponse, Harry souleva lentement sa frange et frotta pour ôter le maquillage. "Ce fichu truc ne peut pas être caché avec la magie," expliqua-t-il, "donc j'ai dû recourir aux tours des moldus."

Choqué, Sirius regarda fixement la cicatrice, tandis que Remus baissait lentement sa baguette. "Mais ..." Protesta le loup-garou, "vous - vous êtes un enseignant! Notre Harry n'est pas assez vieux pour être un enseignant - il ne sait pas assez de choses ...!"

Harry sourit avec lassitude. "Un fait qui a fait plus pour protéger mon identité que mille sortilèges de déguisement," acquiesça-t-il . "Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas de ce qui m'est arrivé l'année dernière - et en particulier de ce qui est arrivé quand le Miroir de Peut-être m’a aspiré."

"Le miroir ?" répéta Sirius. "Celui que cet imbécile de Fudge a apporté au bal ?" Harry hocha la tête. "Mais... Dumbledore m'a assuré que vous ... Que Harry ... que mon filleul, allait bien. Il a dit que tout allait très bien!"

"Il ne le savait pas," dit Harry simplement. "Je ne lui ai pas dit."

"Sirius ?" interrompit soudain Lupin. "Gobons-nous cela ? Allons-nous vraiment croire que c'est Harry ?" Il ne semblait pas ne _pas_ le croire - seulement vouloir la confirmation de la décision de la part de Sirius.

"Je..." Sirius semblait confondu.

"Laissez-moi vous montrer ma forme d'animagus," suggéra Harry, "je pense que cela pourrait aider à vous convaincre."

Avec hésitation, Sirius et Remus reculèrent pour lui faire de la place et aussi se donner la place pour un combat dans le cas où il se métamorphoserait en quelque chose de dangereux.

Harry se concentra - concentrant sa magie intérieure et récitant mentalement le sort qui déclencherait le changement en son autre moi. Le charme d'animagus était un de quelques très peu nombreux bouts de magie des sorciers qui ne devait pas être parlé à haute voix. Cela n'exigeait pas non plus de baguette, puisque la magie était concentrée vers l'intérieur et non canalisée dans une activité externe. C'était une chance, puisque et Harry et Sirius auraient beaucoup de difficultés à tenir une baguette avec leurs corps animagus, sans parler de répéter un sort à haute voix en employant l'équipement vocal d'un animal.

Quand il ouvrit ensuite les yeux, Harry avait quatre sabots plantés fermement sur le sol et sa vue du monde était à la fois plus haute et étrangement aplanie. Il fallait toujours quelques moments à Harry pour s’adapter à la vue de l'intérieur de son corps animagus.

Avoir quatre pieds et aucun bras était aussi un peu un défi.

"Oh mon Dieu," souffla Sirius. Remus sembla également choqué.

Harry savait ce qu'ils voyaient. Dans le Miroir, Sirius avait presque fondu en larmes la première fois qu'il avait vu Harry dans sa pleine transformation animagus.

Il avait ressemblait exactement à Cornedrue - son père - qui, avant sa mort, avait été le meilleur ami de Sirius.

Cette fois, cependant, Harry était quelque peu inconfortable dans son autre corps. Le sort de déguisement - qui reflétait les particularités _humaines_ qu’il avait imaginées - ne pouvait pas faire face à sa forme animale. Cela signifiait que le sort resterait inerte en lui jusqu’à ce qu'il ne rechange de forme. En conséquence, il apparaissait maintenant comme une version adolescente de son moi animagus.

La dernière fois que Harry pouvait se souvenir s’être transformé, cela avait été dans le Miroir - et il avait été un cerf entièrement grandi avec un jeu magnifique de bois. Ces cornes pouvaient être des armes mortelles s'il voulait les balayer bas dans la bataille. Mais maintenant, il était seulement un jeune et ses minuscules cornes embranchées effraieraient à peine une souris.

C'était embarrassant!

Mais au moins cela servait à rassurer son parrain et Remus qu'il était vraiment Harry Potter. La forme qu'il avait maintenant avait exactement l'âge juste pour quelqu’un de seize ans.

Ils s’approchèrent de lui alors et Sirius utilisa un doigt pour tracer le contour de sa cicatrice dans les inscriptions blanches sur son front. "... ne peut pas être déguisé par la magie ..." Murmura-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, étonnant Sirius, qui retira alors brusquement sa main.

"Tu lui ressembles tellement," chuchota Remus. "Tellement comme Cornedrue..."

"Rechange, Harry," lui dit Sirius d'une voix épaisse d'émotion. "Je pense qu’il y a beaucoup dont nous devons parler - à commencer par ce miroir."

Donc Harry reprit sa forme humaine et observa avec sympathie et comme à la fois Sirius et Remus essayaient de faire face à l’air qu’il avait maintenant sous le sort de déguisement.

Cette réunion était plus facile pour Harry qu’elle ne l’était pour son parrain et Lupin, puisque Harry s'était déjà adapté à voir tous les enseignants et élèves de Poudlard dans leur soi plus jeunes. Ainsi, il avait déjà prévu de voir ces deux hommes comme ils apparaissaient maintenant. Ajouté à cela, Harry avait aussi l'avantage que eux, du moins, ressemblaient toujours à Sirius et Remus - simplement plus jeunes - mais pour _eux_ , il savait qu'il n'avait en rien d’air 'de leur' Harry.

"Enlèverais-tu le sort ?" demanda Sirius "Juste pour quelque temps ?"

"Je suis désolé," répondit Harry, "mais c'est basé sur un visage que j'ai composé. Si je l'enlève, alors je n'obtiendrai probablement pas exactement le même quand je rejetterai le sort - et je ne peux pas me permettre de donner aux gens n'importe quelle excuse pour penser que cela ne pourrait pas être mon visage réel."

Sirius sembla déçu, mais Remus hocha la tête de compréhension.

Ils se regardèrent tous fixement pendant quelques moments, jusqu’à ce que finalement, Remus ne rompe le silence.

"Alors," il dit d’un ton léger, "qu'est ce que c’est que cette histoire de miroir ?"

\----Oo00oo----

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes stupéfiés avaient encore des difficultés avec l'explication de Harry.

Remus fronçait les sourcils comme il demanda, "Ce que tu dis, alors, est que tu es allé dans le futur - ou du moins un futur _possible_ .. ?"

"Pas du tout," répondit Harry, secouant la tête. "Pensez au Miroir de Peut-être comme si c'était un livre. Quand vous ouvrez un livre, vous pouvez lire tout en seulement un jour ou deux - pourtant l'histoire elle-même peut englober des années. Mais une fois que le livre est terminé, vous revenez au monde réel où très peu de temps a passé et tout ce que vous avez pensé avoir éprouvé n’est jamais arrivé. Il n'y a aucun voyage dans le temps impliqué et aucun paradoxe ou des réalités alternatives. C'est juste une histoire."

"Dans mon cas," continua à expliquer Harry, "quand j’ai été aspiré, le Miroir a créé une histoire basée sur les choses qui arriveraient _probablement_ . Mais le livre - qui était le monde créé par le Miroir - était _si_ réel, que je ne pouvais pas faire la différence entre être à l'intérieur et être ici."

"Pour moi, il y eut seulement une seconde ou deux de vertige et ensuite le Miroir a viré au vide. On aurait dit que j'étais toujours au bal - et Ron et Hermione étaient toujours debout à côté de moi. Personne ne pouvait calculer ce qui était arrivé - pourquoi le Miroir avait arrêté marcher."

"En réalité," ajouta Harry d'un air piteux, "beaucoup des autres élèves - ceux dans le Miroir - m'ont blâmé de la ruine de leur amusement. Ils ont dit que je devais y avoir fait quelque chose pour le faire arrêter de fonctionner."

"Mais tu n'étais pas même parti une demi-heure!" protesta Remus. "Comment es-ce que treize ans ont pu passer pour toi ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Comment un livre peut-il décrire des années en seulement quelques pages ? Le Miroir était un dispositif très complexe avec quelques sorts très complexes et puissants dessus. Hermione pensait qu'il devait avoir été créé par un groupe de sorciers très puissants - et qu'au moins l’un d'entre eux avait dû être un génie mathématique."

"Mais cela n'est pas vraiment arrivé," interrompit Sirius. Il avait été très calme pendant l'explication de Harry et Harry commençait à devenir un peu inquiet à son propos. "C'était seulement une histoire, après tout - alors sous ce déguisement, tu es toujours mon filleul de seize ans. Juste ?"

Harry soupira. Sirius espérait évidemment que treize ans dans un miroir ne faisaient pas tant de différence dans le monde réel. "Non Patmol," nia fermement Harry, "je n’ai plus seize ans désormais. De mon point de vue je n'ai pas eu seize ans depuis une très longue période de temps." Alors il se tourna vers Remus et dit, "Tu as mentionné que je ne pouvais pas être un enseignant de Poudlard parce que je n'en savais pas assez..."

Remus cligna des yeux et ensuite la compréhension remplit son visage.

Harry revint à son parrain et demanda doucement, "Penses-tu que je pourrais enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal si j'avais seulement seize ans ? Et penses-tu vraiment que j’aurais pu tromper Gringotts à croire que je pourrais être un Mage de Guerre si je ne l'étais pas ?"

Désespérément, Sirius médita pour trouver un argument. "Mais ... mais ta forme d'animagus-"

"Reflète l'âge de mon corps," interrompit Harry, "-pas celui de mon esprit - pas qui je _suis_. Et si j'avais été frappé avec quelque sort de rajeunissement ? Ou un qui _ajoutait_ des années à mon corps à cet égard ? Feindriez-vous que j'aie cinquante ans si j'avais été frappé avec un sort qui vieillissait ma forme physique ?" Harry fit une pause. "Je suis désolé parrain ," dit-il finalement, "mais je n’ai plus seize ans. Je suis un Mage de Guerre de vingt-neuf ans - et tout les souhaits du monde ne vont pas changer cela."

Sirius semblait affligé et Harry se sentait comme si son coeur était compressé. Il aimait tant son parrain - et il souffrait de le voir comme cela. Et si Sirius ne pouvait pas l'accepter comme il était maintenant ? // S'il te plaît, Patmol// pria silencieusement Harry// accepte cela s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas feindre d'être quelque chose que je ne suis pas - même pour toi. //

Mais parfois - quand vous étiez aussi personnellement impliqués - il fallait un ami pour prendre du recul et arriver au coeur du problème.

"Sirius ?" demanda Lupin. "Pourquoi essayes-tu de nier ce qui est arrivé à Harry ? Nous l'avons tous les deux écouté - et observé. J'admets que le visage et la voix sont complètement différents - mais il en sait trop sur nous - et sur Poudlard, les Dursleys, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione ... Dois-je continuer ? C' _est_ Harry et il n'a _plus_ seize ans. Tu _sais_ que c'est vrai - par l'enfer, je peux même _te_ voir en lui - dans certains de ses traits particuliers - la manière avec laquelle il exprime les choses..."

Sirius se raidit. "Non", interrompit-il. "Tu ne peux pas le voir, c‘est impossible! C'est juste le point, n'est-ce pas ?"

Remus sembla confondu. Harry se sentait pareil.

"Tu ne peux _pas_ me voir en lui," gronda Sirius, "parce que je n'étais pas _là_! Je n'étais pas là quand il grandissait dans un ménage plein de moldus pleins de préjugés! Je n'étais pas là pendant ses années d’école - et combien de fois Voldemort a-t-il essayé de le tuer dans les cinq dernières années ? Et maintenant je constate que je n'étais pas là pendant treize ans tandis qu'il s'est développé en homme - tout cela à cause d'un fichu miroir!"

"J’étais supposé être son parrain!" hurla Sirius - et ensuite il ajouta d'une voix entrecoupée, "Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. J'ai tout loupé - et maintenant c'est trop tard." La pièce fut soudainement silencieuse et Sirius chuchota tranquillement, "Je suis désolé, James - tu aurais dû choisir quelqu'un de mieux pour s’occuper de lui."

Soudainement Harry parla d'une voix forte et calme. "Tu as tort, Sirius - tu n‘as rien loupé. Tu _étais_ là."

Sirius le regarda tristement. "Non..."

Harry traversa la pièce vers lui et saisit son bras. "Si!" dit-il et il secoua son parrain pour souligner le point. "Tu étais _là_! Ça va - peut-être pas pour les moldus, ou Poudlard - mais pour le reste ? Tu. Étais. Là! Et il y a eut des moments où je ne sais pas si je m‘en serais sorti, si tu n‘avais pas été là!"

Remus resta silencieux, observant le drame se dérouler entre les deux hommes.

"Comment pourrais-je avoir été là ?!" demanda Sirius. "Le Miroir-"

"Exactement!" exposa Harry. "Le Miroir! Il a créé un monde entier - incluant tous les gens qui devraient avoir été dans ce monde! Penses-tu que tu étais une exception ?"

"Mais ce n'était pas moi!"

"Il était basé sur toi," argumenta Harry, "-créé à partir du toi réel, comme le reste était créé à partir du monde réel. Il a fait toutes les choses que tu aurais fait - toutes les choses que tu voulais faire. Cela n'importe pas si tu ne te souviens pas les avoir faites - parce que _je_ me rappelle que tu les as faites."

Harry fit une pause pour laisser l‘idée s‘imprégner. Alors il dit, "A cause de qui tu es maintenant - parce que tu es mon parrain et que tu m’aimes - le Miroir a été capable de créer quelqu'un qui était, est et sera toujours, une partie incroyablement importante de ma vie."

"Je me souviens comment tu venais toujours pour me rendre visite pendant ma formation. C’était en grande partie avec les elfes et une fois qu'ils avaient su la vérité - que tu étais innocent - tu étais toujours le bienvenu là-bas. Tu aurais facilement pu rester et être en sécurité des Aurors jusqu’à ce que nous ne puissions blanchir ton nom. Mais tu ne l’as pas fait! Je me rappelle de toi et Remus travaillant comme éclaireurs pour Dumbledore - tu ne t’es jamais arrêté, parce que tu avais peur que sans l'information que vous pouviez fournir, Voldemort gagnerait - et que je serais tué. Tu travaillais à me protéger! Mais tu venais toujours me rendre visite à chaque occasion que tu avais!"

"Et ensuite - après que j'ai rejoint la guerre - tu étais toujours alentour. Je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de toi! Tu as insisté pour surveiller mon dos dans chaque bataille! Cela m’ennuyait horriblement - jusqu’à ce que tu ne réussisses presque à te tuer -- imbécile -- en me sauvant la vie! J'étais jeune et arrogant - si sûr de ma puissance et de mes compétences - ce n'est que quand je t’ai presque perdu que je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas invulnérable - et que mon arrogance pouvait faire tuer les gens autour de moi aussi facilement qu'elle pouvait _me_ faire tuer! C'était quelque chose que le cercle de Mages de Guerre essayait constamment de me faire entrer dans la tête, mais il _t_ ’a fallu pour que cela devienne finalement réel pour moi. Tu m'as appris cela, Sirius - et c'est une leçon qui a fait plus pour me garder en vie que tous les sorts du monde."

Harry observa Sirius lutter pour accepter ce qu'il disait. "Et ensuite," continua-t-il, "quand tu as finalement laissé faire et m'as permis d’être par moi-même - tu m'as dit comme mon père serait fier - mais cela signifiait plus pour moi que _tu_ pensais que j'étais prêt - que tu pensais qu’il était temps pour moi de prendre mes propres décisions. J'étais heureux parce que _tu_ étais fier de moi!"

Alors finalement Harry dit : "Mais les temps les plus durs - les pires moments de ma vie - quand je ... quand certaines personnes ... sont mortes ... j'ai eu besoin de toi - toi et Ron et Hermione. Votre appui était tout ce qui me faisait continuer parfois." Et Harry saisit son parrain dans une étreinte féroce. "Alors ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas là!" pleura-t-il. "Tu y étais! Je te le dis - tu y étais! Et mon père n'aurait jamais pu choisir un meilleur parrain!"

Attrapé dans l'embrassade de Harry, Sirius semblait abasourdi, reconnaissant et confondu tout en même temps. Maladroitement, il leva les bras pour rendre l'étreinte de Harry - toujours un peu intimidé par la nouvelle apparence étrange de Harry.

"Tu vois ?" Remus sourit à son ami, "je t’avais _dit_ que je pouvais te voir en lui."

Avec hésitation, Sirius rendit le sourire. "Ouais", dit-il, en étreignant finalement son filleul fermement, "Je pense ... peut-être que tu as raison."

\----Oo00oo----

Ensuite, une fois que Sirius se fut adapté au fait qu'il n'était pas l’incapable qu'il s’était imaginé, ils s’installèrent sur le sol de la Cabane Hurlante pour discuter de pourquoi Harry causait tant de détresse à chacun en feignant d’avoir disparu.

La première chose que Remus dit fut : "Je remarque que tu ne nous as pas dit beaucoup de ce qui t’es arrivé dans le Miroir. Tu as dit que tu as passé treize ans à l'intérieur - mais tu as seulement mentionné que tu es devenu un Mage de Guerre, a vécu avec les elfes quelque temps et t'est battu contre Voldemort. Ce n'est pas beaucoup dire pour treize ans."

"Non," Harry sourit, "ce n'est pas beaucoup - mais j'ai peur de ne pas vraiment pouvoir vous en dire plus que cela à l'heure actuelle. J'essaye actuellement de changer certaines choses qui sont arrivées dans le Miroir, pour qu'elles n'arrivent pas en réalité - ou pour que si elles arrivent, alors elles arrivent d'une façon légèrement différente. Si je commence à vous dire des choses, vous pourriez avoir envie d‘interférer."

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Mais tu as dit que le Miroir était seulement basé sur des probabilités," protesta-t-il, "-que ce n'était pas vraiment _l_ 'avenir, seulement un avenir possible."

"Et en plus," ajouta Remus, "le fait que tu avais vingt-huit ans quand tu es sorti du Miroir signifie-t-il que la réalité est déjà différente ? Après tout, dans la version des événements du Miroir, tu n'as pas disparu en sixième année; tu n'as pas détruit le Miroir lui-même; tu n'es pas devenu Mage de Guerre du jour au lendemain ; et tu ne nous a pas rencontrés ici aujourd'hui pour nous dire ce qui est arrivé."

Harry hocha la tête. "Vous avez tous les deux raison, bien sûr - et j'ai déjà eu plusieurs indications que les choses divergent radicalement de ce dont je me souviens. Mais il y a une théorie que Hermione a inventée que je voudrais avancer..." Et Sirius et Remus le regardèrent avec curiosité tandis que Harry essayait d'organiser ses pensées. "Supportez avec moi," commença-t-il, "c'est un peu embrouillé - d'autant plus que je ne l’ai jamais vraiment compris moi-même."

"Tout d'abord," expliqua Harry, "vous devez vous demander pourquoi _j’ai_ été attiré dans le Miroir et pas n'importe lequel des autres gens qui l'ont essayé. Après tout, beaucoup de gens l'ont examiné - et pas seulement les élèves du bal, mais aussi les sorciers et les sorcières qui l'ont trouvé - pour ne pas mentionner tous ceux qui l’ont étudié avant que Fudge s'en saisisse. Alors, pourquoi moi et pas n'importe lequel d'entre eux ?"

"La réponse," continua Harry, "est que ce _n'était_ pas seulement moi. _Tous_ ceux qui ont regardé dans le Miroir ont été aspirés . Mais pour la plupart des personnes, le Miroir a seulement créé un monde qui a duré quelques minutes - et quand vous considérez que treize ans m’ont quand-même rendu au bal sous une demi-heure ... et bien, vous pouvez imaginer combien rapidement ils ont disparu et réapparu."

"Même _sans_ cligner des yeux," fit remarquer Remus, "on ne le verrait quand même pas."

"Juste," acquiesça Harry. "Du point de vue d'un témoin, cela apparaîtrait comme si rien n'était arrivé - un simple battement de temps."

"Alors pourquoi était-ce différent pour toi ?" demanda Sirius. "D’après ce que Dumbledore a dit, tu as non seulement été parti plus longtemps, mais quand le Miroir t’a rendu, il y a aussi eu une manifestation très impressionnante de quelque sorte - comme une explosion ou quelque chose de ce genre."

Harry hocha la tête. "La surface du Miroir s’est bombée à l'extérieur," acquiesça-t-il, "et elle l’a fait très rapidement jusqu’à ce qu'elle ait recouvert l’endroit où j'étais debout. Quand elle est repartie, elle m'a laissé derrière." Avec une ironie désabusée, Harry ajouta, "ce n'est pas comme c’est arrivé _dans_ le Miroir - mais j'ai demandé à quelques personnes ce qu’ils ont vu quand j'ai été rendu - et c'est l'avis général."

"Alors qu'as-tu fait qui déclenche le comportement différent du Miroir ?" demanda Remus.

"Et," ajouta Sirius, "pourquoi tous les autres se souviennent-ils seulement de _s'observer_ \- et non de vivre cela comme tu l’as fait ?"

Harry répondit, "Hermione a écrit un rapport sur le Miroir environ une année et demi après qu'elle ait commencé à l'étudier. L'année dernière, après que j'ai été rendu, j'ai essayé de m'en souvenir autant que je le pouvais - ou autant que je pouvais comprendre - et essentiellement sa théorie disait que je n'avais rien fait du tout pour déclencher le Miroir. En fait, si elle avait raison, alors il marchait exactement de la même manière pour chacun qui l'examinait. La différence était dans _qui_ l'examinait et si les équations mathématiques dans le Miroir pouvaient utiliser cette personne pour produire un avenir probable."

"Vous voyez, le monde produit par le Miroir dépendait de ce que Hermione appelait 'des Incidents Clefs'. Les équations de probabilité qui mettaient au point quels étaient ces Incidents, les calculaient ensuite comme des points le long d'une ligne de temps potentielle. Après cela, le Miroir connectait simplement les points pour créer une histoire complète - ou l'avenir, je dois dire."

"Mais," continua Harry, "pour produire ces Incidents Clefs, vous devez avoir quelqu'un qui joue un rôle fondamental dans leur création. Ce n'est pas assez que la personne qui regarde dans le Miroir soit simplement _là_ \- elle devait en fait être assez importante pour l'événement, pour que si elle n'était _pas_ là, alors l'Incident n'arrive pas du tout - ou arrive d'une façon complètement différente."

Lupin fronça les sourcils. "Cela sonne comme si tu disais que seulement quelqu'un qui joue un rôle central dans l'Histoire - ou dans l'avenir, dans ce cas - peut faire marcher le Miroir."

Sirius fit irruption. "Cela a l’air un peu arrogant, n'est-ce pas ? - dire que de tous gens qui ont examiné le Miroir, tu es le seul qui ait été assez important pour le faire marcher ?"

"Non," argumenta Harry, "ce n'est pas ce que je dis du tout. Prenez Ron par exemple. Dans le Miroir il est devenu un Auror - et il est toujours très probable qu'il en deviendra un en réalité. En tant qu’Auror - et que mon meilleur ami - il était avec moi pour un nombre terrible d'événements importants - et quelques choses qu'il a faites ont été cruciales pour déterminer comment les choses se produisaient. Pour moi cela dit que la présence de Ron était aussi importante que la mienne l’était jamais . Mais cela signifie-t-il que ces événements ne seraient pas arrivés sans lui ? Non. S'il n'avait pas été un Auror, il y aurait toujours eu _un_ Auror avec moi, simplement parce que ce que nous projetions en exigeait un. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pris sa place dans l’évènement - et à cause de cela l'événement se serait probablement terminé différemment - mais il serait toujours arrivé."

"Et plus que cela," ajouta Harry, "je ne dois pas jouer un rôle important dans un Incident Clef non plus - par l'enfer, je n’ai pas même besoin _d’être_ là! - je dois simplement faire partie de la raison sous-jacente pour que l'Incident arrive."

Maintenant à la fois Sirius et Remus fronçaient les sourcils. Cela devenait très compliqué.

"Pensez-y de cette manière," suggéra Harry, "choisissez un événement clef dans le passé et considérez les gens qui y ont été impliqués. _La plupart_ d'entre eux seront les individus inconnus qui pourraient avoir été n‘importe qui. Mais certains d'entre eux sont enregistrés dans l'histoire comme des personnages-clés sans qui l'événement ne serait pas arrivé - ou sans qui l'événement serait arrivé d'une façon complètement différente."

"Je pense que je comprends," dit Remus prudemment. "C’est comme quand tu as réchappé de l'attaque qui a tué Lily et James. Voldemort les chassait - et il les aurait toujours chassés, que tu aies été là ou non. Mais parce qu'ils t’avaient avec eux, ils ont voulu se cacher - et cela a mené à la trahison de Queudver, qui aurait autrement pu venir plus tard, ou été à propos d’entièrement autre chose - et cela a à son tour mené à Sirius étant enfermé pour meurtre. Ainsi, d’une certaine manière, les événements avec Queudver et Sirius sont arrivés simplement parce que tu existais - bien que tu aies été à des centaines de kilomètres avec tes parents et n'aies pas eu idée de ce qui arrivait parce que tu étais seulement un bébé."

"Oui," dit Harry tristement. "Nous appellerions le moment où mes parents ont décidé de se cacher un Incident Clef. Cela semble une si petite chose, n'est-ce pas ? La plupart des personnes se seraient attendues à ce que ce soit le moment où Voldemort a essayé de me tuer et a ensuite gâté le travail."

"Je suis désolé, Harry," dit Remus, étendant la main pour le toucher sur l'épaule. "Je n'avais pas l'intention d'impliquer que n'importe quoi de cela était de ta faute."

Harry donna un demi-sourire tordu au loup-garou. "Je sais," répondit-il répondu. "Et je ne vais pas me blâmer d’exister. Comme vous l’avez dit - Voldemort les aurait poursuivi de toute façon."

"Mais Harry," dit lentement Sirius de son autre côté, "tes parents n'auraient jamais _dû_ se cacher si Voldemort ne les avait pas chassés. Cela signifie-t-il que Voldemort ... ?"

"-aurait aussi déclenché le Miroir." Finit Harry avec un signe d’approbation. "Oui - il est presque certainement une autre personne qui est liée avec des Incidents Clefs. En fait, il n'y a aucune règle qui dit que cela ne peut pas être deux ou plus de personnes qui causent un Incident simple." D’un ton malheureux, Harry ajouta, "Je m'attends à ce que Voldemort soit probablement l'autre moitié de presque tous les Incidents dans lesquels j'ai été impliqué." Et distraitement leva un doigt qu’il passa le long de sa cicatrice. "Voldemort et moi sommes liés sur tant de niveaux..."

"Alors je suis vraiment heureux que tu ais détruit ce damné miroir," gronda Sirius. "Ce serait un désastre si Voldemort avait n'importe quelle idée de ce que l'avenir pourrait être."

Harry renifla. "Cela pourrait _toujours_ être un désastre," rappela-t-il à son parrain. "Comme je l’ai dit auparavant - la réalité diverge assez rapidement de ce dont je me souviens."

"Mais tu as dit qu’il y avait des Incidents Clefs..."

"Oui, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je savais lesquels ils étaient!"Sirius et Remus le regardèrent juste.

Harry soupira. "J'ai dit que les Incidents Clefs étaient ce que le Miroir utilisait pour produire son monde de probabilités. Mais les gens qui pourraient déclencher le miroir sont peu nombreux et éloignés. Hermione pensait qu’il pourrait seulement y avoir une poignée d'entre eux dans le monde à un moment donné. Mais à part tout cela - que les Incidents Clefs sont seulement ce que le _Miroir_ utilisait - je n'ai aucune idée si le monde réel marche comme ça - et même s'il le faisait, pensez à l'Incident Clef que Remus a juste inventé. C'était une décision! Une petite décision prise par deux personnes! Comment diable pourrais-je savoir ce que n’importe lequel des autres pourrait être ? Je ne suis pas le génie mathématique qui a inventé ce fichu Miroir! Même Robert n'a pas compris toutes les maths!"

"Qui est Robert ?" demanda Sirius confus.

"Le mari d'Hermione," répondit Harry automatiquement.

Sirius cligna des yeux. "Elle s'est mariée ?"

Avec un sourire s'étendant, Remus demanda, "Et j'imagine qu’à vingt-huit ans, _tu_ aurais aussi eu quelques rendez-vous 'intéressants', aussi. Quelqu'un dont tu voudrais nous parler ?"

Harry fut soudainement conscient que son visage se réchauffait lentement. //Comment se fait-il// se demanda-t-il à lui-même// que même après treize ans, ces deux là ont toujours le pouvoir de me faire rougir // À haute voix, il répondit avec indignation, "Je ne vais pas raconter les détails de ma vie sexuelle à deux vieillards curieux !"

"Hé!" objecta Remus, "Qui appelles-tu _vieux_ ?"

Juste un instant derrière lui, Sirius demanda, "Alors il n'y avait personne de spécial ?" Il avait l’air légèrement triste. "J’avais en quelque sorte espéré..."

"Ehrm..." Harry ne voulait pas mentir à son parrain, mais cette version plus jeune de Sirius ne connaissait pas Severus Rogue aussi bien du tout que son homologue plus vieux du Miroir. Lorsque Harry et Sev' s'étaient installé dans un rapport stable, Sirius était devenu plus ou moins habitué à l'idée que Severus était un des bons types et avait enduré beaucoup de souffrance privée et de dédain public pour apporter des informations essentielles à leur côté. Même alors, Sirius n'avait pas été si heureux que cela avec le choix de Harry. L'animagus avait pu apprendre à respecter Severus, mais il n’avait jamais vraiment _apprécié_ le Maître de Potions.

Peut-être que Harry pourrait le lui annoncer lentement - un pas à la fois...

"Et bien..." Commença Harry.

Sirius se redressa immédiatement. "Il y _avait_ quelqu'un ... ?"

"Umm ... Je n’ai jamais vraiment été marié..."

"Oh," Sirius hocha la tête, "-les incertitudes de guerre. Vous n'étiez pas sûrs pour vous engager quand la vie était si imprévisible." L'expression amusée d'excuse sur le visage de Harry dit à Sirius qu'il avait fait une erreur quelque part. "Ce n'était pas la guerre ?" demanda-t-il. Alors il fronça les sourcils. "Alors il y avait quelque autre raison - quelque chose à voir avec elle ?"

Prudemment, Harry dit, "Et bien - plutôt quelque chose à voir avec _lui_ "

Sirius et Remus avaient tous les deux des airs abasourdis identiques sur leurs visages.

"Lui ?!" glapit Sirius. "Tu es - je veux dire... c'est-à-dire..."

"Gay ?" se renseigna Harry.

Muettement, Sirius hocha la tête.

"Non, en réalité," expliqua Harry. "pour aller directement au but, je ne me soucie pas vraiment de quel sexe est mon partenaire - tant que je le connais raisonnablement bien que j'ai confiance en lui et que je l‘aime."

Sirius sembla légèrement plus calme. "Ça va," dit-il lentement, "je peux accepter cela. J’ai toujours cru que ce que deux personnes ressentent l'une pour l'autre est la chose la plus importante - donc je suppose que je serais un peu un hypocrite d'être dérangé par toi maintenant."

"Bien que," ajouta Remus en s'excusant, "je pense ... que nous - uh _je_ , pourrais avoir besoin d’un peu de temps pour m'adapter à l'idée." Rapidement il continua : "Ce n'est pas toi, Harry - c'est juste moi. Je ... j'espère que tu me pardonneras et me laisseras juste ... m'y habituer."

Harry sourit. "Ne t’inquiète pas Remus - c'est juste le choc. Tu oublies que j'ai déjà eu cette conversation dans le Miroir et je vous promets qu’aucun d'entre vous ne m'a jamais donné de cause de douter de votre appui ou de votre amour. Donnez-y quelque temps et je pense que vous constaterez qu'aucun d'entre vous ne se soucie vraiment de qui je choisis, tant que je suis heureux."

"Maintenant que je peux certainement être d'accord!" déclara Remus et Sirius acquiesça chaleureusement.

"Alors - qui est-ce ?" demanda le parrain de Harry après un moment.

Harry sourit. "Cela vous gênerait-il terriblement si je ne vous le disais pas tout de suite ? Dans le Miroir, lui et moi n’avons pas été ensemble avant plusieurs années à partir de maintenant et ... bien, c'est un peu embrouillé à l'heure actuelle. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment m'approcher de lui et bien sûr en ce moment, il ne me connaît vraiment pas du tout - et bien, pas en dehors du ' Survivant ' de toute façon."

Sirius considéra cela. "Que tu nous le dises ou non, est bien sûr, complètement ta décision - mais Harry, as-tu pensé au fait que cette personne pourrait se sentir trahie si tu ... um, lui ... euh - sors avec lui - et qu’il découvre plus tard que tu as porté un déguisement tout ce temps ? Pour ne pas mentionner le fait qu'il sera maintenant mentalement et émotionnellement treize ans plus jeune que toi."

"Oui," répondit Harry sérieusement, "j'y ai pensé - mais tu oublies que je le connais très bien et j'ai des raisons de croire que finalement il sera capable de voir qui je suis, indépendamment de ce à quoi je ressemble. Et puis, il est en fait plus vieux que moi - donc la différence d'âge n'est pas tout à fait celle que tu imagines." // En fait// pensa Harry pour lui-même// Sev ' a maintenant seulement quatre ou cinq ans de plus que moi. //

"D‘accord," dit Sirius. "Ce n'est pas notre affaire à moins que tu ne décides à nous le dire. J'espère seulement que les choses iront de la manière dont tu le veux."

Harry sourit. "Moi aussi."

"Alors," dit Lupin après un moment, "de retour aux affaires - je pense que je comprends à peu près pourquoi tu étais le seul qui a été attiré dans le miroir pour plus d'un instant - mais si tous les autres y entraient toujours dedans et y vivaient quelques minutes, alors pourquoi Dumbledore nous a dit qu'ils se sont seulement _observés_ ?"

Harry expliqua. "Bien que le Miroir ait _essayé_ de créer un avenir potentiel," dit-il, "le monde dans lequel ils sont entrés a été coupé quand le Miroir a découvert qu'il ne pouvait pas produire une série d'Incidents Clefs pour eux. Hermione pensait que le Miroir pouvait avoir été capable de produire un ou deux Incidents pour la multitude des gens, mais sans plus que cela, il ne pouvait pas les tendre ensemble pour créer une ligne de temps potentielle. Ainsi, par exemple, vous pourriez devoir avoir cinq ou six Incidents dans votre vie avant que le Miroir ne marche pour vous."

"Et," Remus hochait la tête, "quand le Miroir interrompait le monde possible, cela aurait aussi interrompu le processus qui vous fait 'lire le livre ', pour ainsi dire."

"- ce qui," finit Harry, "les laissait avec l'impression qu'ils avaient seulement observé l'histoire, au lieu de la vivre."

Alors Sirius ajouta, "Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi tu as été rejeté après treize ans, au lieu de vivre une durée de vie entière dans le Miroir. L'avenir potentiel s’est terminé quand le Miroir a été à court d'Incidents Clefs pour toi."

"Ou quand la capacité du Miroir de juger des probabilités a baissé au-dessous de cinquante pour cent," suggéra Harry. "Hermione n'a jamais été certaine de ce qu’il en était."

"Dieu," dit Remus, massant ses tempes. "Penser à tout ce qui est impliqué avec cela - des mathématiques, des Incidents Clefs, des avenirs probables - pour ne pas mentionner la confusion que tu dois avoir ressentie quand il t’a renvoyé ! J'ai un mal de tête et je ne l'ai pas vécu! Comment fais-tu face à cela ?"

"Je me rappelle que je ne suis pas seul," sourit Harry, "et je regarde autour de moi et me promets que les choses seront différentes cette fois ci. Je _vais_ changer des choses - mais j'ai besoin de vous deux pour m'aider."

"Nous ?" demanda Sirius, surpris. "Pourquoi nous ? Je suis toujours en fuite devant les Aurors - et Remus n’est pas exactement M. Populaire dans le monde sorcier. Ne serait-ce pas plus facile pour toi de demander de l’aide à Dumbledore ?"

"Non," répondit Harry avec une secousse de sa tête. "Albus est un point central d’une des choses que j'essaye de changer - et s'il savait cela - moi - alors il ne pourrait pas réagir normalement. J'aime beaucoup l'homme, mais ceci est trop important pour risquer de louper."

"Penses-tu vraiment qu'il n'écouterait pas ?" demanda Sirius.

"Ce n'est pas une question d'écoute," argumenta Harry. "C'est une question de réaction naturelle et de ne pas essayer de vous remettre en cause tout le temps. C'est toujours plus dur quand c'est votre propre vie qui est impliquée - et Albus n'apprécie pas vraiment son importance à notre côté."

Remus et Sirius semblèrent tous les deux dérangés. Remus demanda, "Dis-tu que cet 'événement' que tu attends pourrait faire tuer Albus?"

"Je dis il y a une possibilité que cela arrive," répondit Harry d'un air sinistre, "et si je lui en parle, je pense qu'il deviendra beaucoup plus probable qu'il n'en réchappera pas."

Sirius mâcha sa lèvre inférieure un instant. "Nous diras-tu ce qui est arrivé ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Non," dit Harry fermement. "Mais si vous m'aidez, alors peut-être que nous pouvons l'empêcher - ou changer suffisamment les événements pour que beaucoup de choses sortent différemment ce coup ci."

Patmol et Lunard se jetèrent un coup d'oeil avec un air d'accord complet.

"Que veux-tu que nous fassions ?" demanda Sirius.

\----Oo00oo----

Harry passa les quelques heures suivantes à apprendre à Remus et son parrain comment jeter le sort de déguisement à deux parties et ensuite à les superviser comme ils s’exerçaient avec des visages différents. Maintenant ils seraient capables de marcher alentour non détectés à la fois dans les mondes sorciers et moldus.

Remus avait été fasciné par le tour simple de superposer les deux versions du sort ensemble, pour que le déguisement devienne immunisé aux charmes d'anti-glamour.

"Une chose si simple!" s'était-il exclamé, "Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'y a pensé auparavant ?"

"Parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas tant _besoin_ ," répondit Sirius avec une ironie désabusée. Alors - toujours pratique - il s'était tourné vers Harry et avait commencé à interroger son filleul sur le manque apparent d'effet sur la forme animagus de Harry.

Après que Harry eut expliqué les limitations du sort quand transformé en animal - et leur avoir rappelé comment Sirius l'avait reconnu à l'odeur - Harry était parti à expliquer en quoi il avait besoin d'eux maintenant qu'ils pouvaient se déplacer sans être détectés.

"Chaque fois que vous ferez un rapport à Albus sur les activités de Voldemort," dit Harry, "je voudrais que l’un d'entre vous me donne la même information."

"Aucun problème," acquiesça Sirius. "Quand Lunard viendra ici pour le voir, j'attendrai juste quelque temps, choisirai un visage et entrerai ensuite directement." Il regarda son filleul avec spéculation. "Je suppose que je dois demander à voir le Professeur Ash, exact ?"

"C'est moi," acquiesça Harry. "En public vous devrez tous les deux penser à m'appeler Ash - mais quand c'est juste nous trois, je préférerais que vous utilisiez Harry." Aucun des deux hommes debout devant lui n’avait un quelconque soupçon du privilège que le Mage de Guerre venait de leur accorder et Harry pensa tranquillement que pour son parrain et Remus Lupin, employer son nom privé était quelque chose qu'il _voulait_ qu'ils considèrent comme allant de soi de toute façon.

"Y a-t-il autre chose que nous pourrions faire pour aider ?" demanda Remus.

Harry considéra cela. "Il pourra venir un temps," dit-il, "où je vous demanderai d'aller quelque part de spécifique pour voir si vous pouvez découvrir une information particulière. Mais pour le moment - non, j'ai juste besoin d’une idée générale de ce que Voldie et les Mangemorts préparent."

Sirius rit et Harry le regarda avec curiosité.

"Voldie et les Mangemorts!" hua Patmol. "Tu fais sonner cela comme un boysband!"

Remus rit aussi sous cape et Harry sourit en disant, "C’est quelque chose qu'Albus m'a appris - que la crainte d'un nom augmente la crainte de la chose réelle. Après cela, j'ai décidé que je n'allais pas dire "vous savez qui" tout le temps - bien que parfois je vais un peu loin dans l'autre direction."

"Non, non - c’est assez drôle," protesta Sirius. "J'aime bien cela."

Tandis que Patmol appréciait encore la plaisanterie, Lupin se tourna vers Harry et demanda, "Voudrais-tu une mise à jour sur ce que nous savons jusqu'ici ?"

"S'il vous plaît," dit Harry et il écouta ensuite attentivement tout qu'ils avaient à lui dire.

Après cela, ils se rendirent tous compte qu'il commençait à faire sombre et qu’il était temps de partir. Lupin et son parrain observèrent avec intérêt comme Harry faisait apparaître un petit miroir et sortait le maquillage moldu qu'il avait toujours dans ses robes. Avec toute la pratique que Harry avait à appliquer cela chaque jour, il fit rapidement re-disparaître sa cicatrice et rangea ensuite le maquillage.

Ils se firent leurs adieux et Harry étreignit son parrain encore une fois. Alors - juste comme Harry était sur le point de partir - Sirius demanda, "Harry ? - tu ... pourrais-tu me montrer à quoi tu ressembles maintenant ? Je veux dire - à quoi _tu_ penses que tu devrais ressembler - à vingt-neuf ans ?"

Étonné, Harry dit, "Si tu veux ..." et ensuite utilisa sa baguette pour créer une illusion de lui à vingt-huit ans - l'âge qu’il avait eu quand il s’était vu pour la dernière fois dans un miroir et n'avait pas été étonné par la réflexion.

Sirius regarda l'illusion silencieusement.

"C‘est inversé, bien sûr," expliqua Harry après un moment. "C'est moi comme je m'attends à me voir dans un miroir - un miroir ordinaire, c‘est à dire."

Sirius sembla se secouer une seconde - comme un chien humide chassant l'eau. "C'est bien," dit-il. "J’avais juste ... J’avais besoin de voir la manière dont _tu_ penses à toi."

Curieux, Harry demanda, "Et que vois-tu ?"

Sirius inclina sa tête légèrement de côté. "Je vois James," dit-il, "et Lily - particulièrement autour des yeux. Mais en même temps, je te vois aussi - un plus vieux toi. Ton visage est - je ne sais pas ... ce n'est plus le visage d'un enfant, mais il te ressemble toujours. Il y a aussi une sorte de …confiance là - comme si tu savais qui tu es maintenant." Il fit une pause. "Je pense," termina-t-il, "que je l’aimerais bien - toi - même si tu n'étais pas mon filleul."

"Dans le Miroir," répondit Harry, "nous étions amis et camarades, aussi bien que parrain et filleul. J'aime penser que nous serons toutes ces choses de nouveau."

Regardant délibérément loin de l'illusion, Sirius se tourna vers Harry et dit, "Nous le serons - si nous ne le sommes pas déjà."

Alors Patmol et Lunard partirent et Harry retourna à être Ash : professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à l’École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

\----Oo00oo----

C'était le soir quand Harry arriva au château.

Sirius et Remus lui avaient dit que Voldemort semblait prendre un intérêt excessif dans les dragons à l'heure actuelle - bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.

Mais Harry comprenait la raison et cela avait à faire avec un fait peu connu que quelques espèces de dragon atteignaient une étape dans leur vie âgée où leur flamme cessait d'être du feu ordinaire et devenait une flamme magique qui pouvait tout consumer - et persévérerait aussi dans les objets et s'étendrait comme une peste sans besoin de carburant ou d'air. Les dragons qui développaient cette capacité semblaient être capables de choisir combien loin leur flamme s'étendrait avant de s’éteindre - mais personne n'avait jamais été capable d'expliquer comment ils le faisaient, ou même comment la flamme était produite. Cela signifiait qu’il n'y avait aucune parade pour protéger contre cette sorte de feu.

C'était pour cette raison, parmi d'autres, que le frère aîné de Ron, Charlie Weasley, étudiait les dragons en Roumanie.

Peu étonnant que Voldemort s’y intéresse.

Mais Harry savait aussi que jusqu'ici, les études conduites étaient seulement dans leurs premières étapes et ne seraient pas d'une quelconque utilité pendant un certain nombre d'années - sinon jamais.

Cependant - dans le Miroir, Voldemort avait chargé ses disciples de surveiller la recherche à ce point de l'histoire, donc la tentative prématurée de Drago pour devenir un Mangemort ne semblait pas être une indication que d’autres changements majeurs arrivaient.

Harry pesait toujours la situation en se dirigeant vers la salle des professeurs.

Il n'y avait aucune rencontre du personnel de prévue ce soir, mais de temps en temps les enseignants aimaient se réunir pour bavarder dans les fauteuils confortables. Il y avait toujours plusieurs journaux alentour et la kitchenette attenante se vantait d’avoir la meilleure cafetière de Poudlard - après celle que Madame Bibine tenait cachée dans son bureau.

Ce soir cependant, Xiomara avait apparemment décidé d'accepter la qualité inférieure et était assise sur un sofa pas trop loin de la grande cheminée ouverte, avec son programme d’enseignement éparpillé devant elle sur une des petites tables. Le reste du salon était presque abandonné, avec seulement un ou deux professeurs dispersés dans la pièce - chacun lisant un livre, un magazine, ou le journal dans leur propre petit monde. Le feu dans le foyer clappait et crépitait, ajoutant gaiement un petit bruit de fond à l'occasionnel froissement de papier.

Assez curieusement, Severus - qui ne passait jamais volontairement de temps avec ses pairs employés - lisait un livre de quelque sorte dans un des fauteuils près du feu.

Toujours préoccupé par des pensées de Voldemort et de dragons, Harry se versa distraitement un café et traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil adjacent. Alors il continua à regarder fixement dans les flammes doucement vacillantes du foyer, pesant les complexités d'essayer de changer une histoire qui n'était jamais arrivée.

"Pourquoi vous asseyez-vous toujours à côté de moi ?"

"Parce que je vous aime bien," vint la réponse irréfléchie de Harry.

La quinte de toux soudaine de Madame Bibine sur le sofa voisin fit que Harry se souvint précisément d’où il était et de ce qu'il venait de dire.

En jetant un coup d'oeil à Xiomara, Harry vit que l'instructrice de vol avait d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à s’étrangler avec son café. Elle refusait cependant studieusement de même jeter un coup d'oeil dans sa direction, ce qui disait à Harry qu'elle avait définitivement entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Avec quelque agitation, Harry se tourna pour voir ce que Severus lui-même pensait de l’admission sans surveillance du Mage de Guerre.

Ce qu'il vit était l’expression la plus complètement vide dont il ait jamais été témoin sur un visage humain. C’était comme si Severus ne savait littéralement pas que faire avec le fait qu'un autre être humain l'appréciait.

Prudemment, Harry attendit tandis que Severus essayait de décider ce qu’il pensait de cette déclaration négligente de sympathie.

Peu étonnamment, un froncement de sourcils léger apparut après quelques moments. Harry rit presque de l'expression typique sur le visage du Maître de Potions.

"C'est ridicule," Severus fronça les sourcils. "Vous ne savez rien de moi - comment pouvez-vous possiblement dire que vous m'appréciez ?"

"Vous supposiez que je ne vous aimais _pas_ auparavant," pointa Harry.

À contrecœur, Severus admit, "Peut-être que je me suis trompé ... de nouveau."

"Je ne tiens pas de compte," sourit Harry.

Severus observa ce sourire facile avec une allusion faible de soupçon. "Vous n'avez toujours aucune raison pour m'aimez ou non," argumenta-t-il. "Donc, votre commentaire précédent n'a aucune signification réelle." Alors sa bouche prit un tour sarcastique, "À moins que bien sûr, vous ne m'ayez imaginé comme quelque pauvre malheureux qui désire secrètement au moins un vrai ami - vous jetant généreusement ainsi vous-même dans ce noble rôle."

Harry rit. "Ne me dites pas que cela vous est vraiment arrivé!"

Severus leva un sourcil et fit une grimace comme pour dire ' vous ne seriez pas le premier '.

Harry eut un rire étouffé. "L’air grand, sombre et sévère les attire, huh ? Le pauvre Professeur - tout ce dont il a besoin est de quelqu'un pour être avec lui!" Harry secoua la tête de dégoût. "Quelle attitude arrogante!" Alors il demanda, "Combien de temps cela vous a-t-il pris pour désabuser le dernier de ces bêtises ?"

Étonné par l'attitude de Ash, Rogue répondit, "Juste un peu moins d’une semaine."

Harry leva un sourcil lui-même. "Si longtemps ?"

"Ils étaient très décidés," vint la réponse aigre.

"Et bien, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi sur ce point," fit remarquer Harry. "Je n'ai aucun désir particulier de vous voir heureusement échanger des plaisanteries avec chaque imbécile qui croise votre chemin - ou vous voir vous changez merveilleusement en 'un nouvel homme' sous mon influence bénéfique."

"J’en suis si heureux," répondit Severus cyniquement. "Dans ce cas - _que_ voulez-vous ?"

//Maintenant ça c’est une question principale, si j'en ai jamais entendu une// pensa Harry. Mais il supprima impitoyablement le désir intense de dire à Sev' exactement ce qu'il voulait, puisque le sceptique Maître de Potions n'était pas tout à fait prêt à l'entendre. Au lieu de cela, Harry répondit, "Je veux que vous croyiez que je vous aime bien, juste parce que je vous aime bien."

"Vous ne me connaissez même pas," dit Severus d‘un ton rogue.

L’air parfaitement détendu, Harry prit une petite gorgée de son café et se demanda jusqu’où ses mots suivants allaient s'étendre - puisque très soigneusement Madame Bibine ne regardait toujours pas dans leur direction... "Je sais," commença Harry, "que vous êtes un fils-de-pute cynique, sarcastique qui favorise injustement sa propre Maison; se fiche absolument de l’avis des autres; et aime voir les imbéciles et les Gryffondors s'attirer des ennuis."

Il y eut une pouffée de rire assourdie venant de la direction de Xiomara.

Severus ne le nia pas. Au lieu de cela, il répondit, "J'aurais pensé cela inutile de faire la distinction entre les imbéciles et les Gryffondors." Alors il ajouta, "Mais si cela est en effet votre opinion de moi, on commence à se poser des questions sur l'honnêteté de votre sympathie précédemment exposée. Ou bien cela, ou les élèves ont la bonne opinion à votre sujet."

"Et quelle opinion pourrait-ce être ?"

"Que vous êtes un fou furieux."

Harry rit. Sur le sofa à peu de distance, Madame Bibine semblait sur le point d’éclater.

Une fois qu'il se fut calmé, Harry regarda Severus et dit, "Aucun commentaire sur ma santé mentale - mais je n'ai jamais été diagnostiqué ni admis." Alors il sourit, "Et je n'ai jamais dit que c' _était_ tout ce que je pouvais voir en vous. J'ai simplement utilisé ces traits pour démontrer que je ne suis pas aveugle à votre disposition moins qu’aimable." Harry prit une autre petite gorgée de son café et ensuite - juste pour enfoncer le clou - il ajouta, " Mais je vous aime bien quand même."

Frustré, Severus put seulement le regarder d‘un œil noir, avant de déclarer, "Vous êtes à la fois ignorant et ennuyeux. Rien que vous ayez dit ne prouve que vous avez quelque idée de plus de qui je suis qu'un nigaud - et en tant que telle, votre prétendue 'sympathie' pour moi est à peine digne d'attention." Alors Severus se pencha vers la chaise de Harry et d’un ton bas, dangereux il ajouta, "Je ne suis _pas_ un homme agréable, Mage de Guerre - habituez-vous à l'idée." Alors il se pencha brusquement au loin et se leva pour partir.

Comme il se tournait pour partir, Harry appela après lui d’une voix comme du velours sombre. "Je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas, Professeur," ronronna-t-il dangereusement, "-mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j’aime seulement les gens _agréables_ ?"

Regardant en arrière vers l'homme, Severus fut soudainement frappé par le jeu d'ombres sur le visage du Mage, comme l'autre homme se penchait en arrière dans l'embrassade de l'appui ailé du fauteuil. L'impression d’yeux mi-clos brillait sciemment vers le Maître de Potions par-dessus un demi-sourire amusé.

Partis étaient la lumière, le professeur de Défense accommodant - et à sa place était l'image d'un homme qui ne savait que trop bien les sacrifices et la cruauté qui étaient exigées pour survivre dans les lieux sombres que Voldemort créait.

Un instant, Severus se demanda s'il pouvait oser faire confiance au Mage de Guerre - alors il écrasa la pensée. La confiance était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre - en particulier pas avec quelqu'un qui avait déjà tué un homme avec la Marque Sombre sur lui. Le Mage ne savait rien de Severus vraiment - ou de son rôle parmi les Mangemorts. Certainement, l'autre homme ne pouvait avoir aucun moyen de savoir pour la Marque Sombre qui existait sur le bras de Severus - soigneusement cachée au-dessous de ses robes.

Le Maître de Potions se détourna.

Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées, le Mage laissa tranquillement tomber des mots dans l'air entre eux : "J’en sais plus à votre propos que vous ne le croiriez possible."

Severus hésita. Alors, avant qu'il ne perde entièrement tout bon sens, il s'enfuit de la pièce - et de la présence déroutante derrière lui.

\----Oo00oo----

Après que Severus soit parti, Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Madame Bibine. Elle ne riait plus et elle ne feignait pas non plus d'ignorer ce qu'elle avait entendu. Au lieu de cela elle le regardait fixement avec une expression très particulière sur son visage.

Harry lui fit immédiatement son sourire le plus charmant, désarmant et flirtant.

Elle cligna des yeux, sembla complètement confondue et puis laissa résolument retomber ses yeux vers le programme devant elle.

Harry se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil, mit ses deux pieds sur la table basse devant lui et observa le feu quelque temps.

À quelque moment il nota que Sev ' avait laissé son livre derrière lui.

\----Oo00oo----

En y pensant le matin suivant, Harry décida que Severus avait probablement _attendu_ qu’il se montre dans la salle des professeurs. C'était fortement probable puisque Sev ' n'était presque jamais là en dehors des réunions de personnel. //En fait// pensa Harry// c'est un assez bon pari qu'il avait l'intention de se confronter à moi à propos de notre étrange rituel de "je-t-observe-et-tu-m-observes". //

C'était un autre assez bon pari que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées exactement de la manière à laquelle Sev ' s’attendait.

//Je suppose que je devrai trier tout cela à quelque point// réfléchit Harry. // Mais pas aujourd’hui.//

Aujourd'hui, Harry avait un rendez-vous loin des terres de l’école et il avait déjà pris des dispositions pour qu'un Auror retraité le remplace pour ses classes du matin. Albus avait approuvé le congé il y a deux jours, ainsi maintenant Harry avait seulement besoin de s’arrêter en passant pour aller chercher son compagnon.

Il atteignit la salle de classe du Professeur Flitwick, où l'enseignant minuscule de Sortilèges essayait d'instruire les Serpentards de sixième année. Poliment, Harry frappa à la porte.

"Oh, euh - oui Professeur Ash ?" demanda Flitwick.

"J'ai peur d’avoir besoin de M. Malfoy, Professeur," expliqua Harry. "J'ai déjà arrangé cela avec Albus - il devra être excusé du reste de ses classes du matin."

Les autres élèves commencèrent immédiatement à chuchoter et à regarder Drago.

Le jeune homme lui-même avait simplement l‘air confus, mais empaqueta néanmoins docilement ses livres et son encre.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir Drago demanda, "Où allons-nous ?"

"A des obsèques," répondit Harry.

\----Oo00oo----

Le cimetière était vide à part Harry, Drago, un prêtre et deux hommes qui attendaient patiemment à côté que le service finisse, pour qu'ils puissent remplir la tombe.

Une fois que le prêtre eut fini et soit tranquillement parti, Harry emmena Drago à une courte distance et tous deux observèrent le cercueil être lentement recouvert de terre.

"Les Cendres vont aux cendres..." Murmura Harry.

"Comme votre nom ?" demanda Drago avec un flash de compréhension.

"Pas tout à fait," répondit Harry, " mais très près, oui."

Il y eut quelques instants de silence de plus, puis Drago demanda, "Est-ce qu'il était celui que vous avez tué - cette nuit là ?"

"Oui," confirma Harry. "Son nom était Cameron Jeffries. J’ai envoyé un hibou à sa famille pour découvrir de quelle religion il était et demander la permission de l'enterrer. Les Aurors ont relâché son corps hier."

Drago regarda autour de lui le cimetière désert. "Je suppose que sa famille n'est pas trop fière qu’il ait été un Mangemort," dit-il amèrement.

"Tu penses qu'ils ne comprennent pas ?" se renseigna Harry.

"S'ils l'avaient aimé, cela n'importerait pas," dit Drago. "Après tout, on ne dirait pas qu’il va faire quoi que ce soit qu'ils désapprouvent désormais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Dans la mort est le pardon ," cita Harry. "Penses-tu qu'il se soucie de pardon maintenant ?"

Drago haussa les épaules. "Probablement pas."

Harry soupira. "Je note que personne de son 'autre' famille n'est ici, non plus."

"Ils seraient fous de venir," expliqua Drago. "Les Aurors doivent nécessairement surveiller."

"Peut-être que c'est pourquoi sa famille régulière est restée aussi éloignée," suggéra Harry.

Drago sembla étonné. "Peut-être", dit-il pensivement. Il n'était pas inconnu que les Aurors surveillent un parent qui montrait n'importe quelle compassion envers un Mangemort parti.

Finalement Drago posa la question à laquelle il voulait le plus une réponse : "Pourquoi suis-je ici, Professeur ?"

"Tu veux dire, y a-t-il quelque leçon profonde et significative que j'essaye de t’apprendre avec tout cela ?"

Drago hocha la tête.

"Non," répondit Harry. "Toi et moi sommes tous les deux ici pour la même raison - parce que nous étions là quand il est mort et que cela m’avait l’air juste que nous dussions être là à son enterrement." Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers son élève. "Quoi que ce soit de plus significatif que cela dépend de toi et de ce que tu en penses."

Ils furent silencieux de nouveau quelque temps, avant que Drago ne fit le commentaire, "Vous savez - mon père dit que les sang-purs devraient être enterrés séparément des moldus et des sang-de-bourbe."

"Pourquoi diable?" demanda Harry, curieux. "Ce n’est pas comme si on pouvait faire la différence entre n'importe lequel d'entre eux après qu'ils soient morts."

"C'est pour cela, je suppose," répondit Drago, "-pour que vous puissiez savoir quelles familles sont de sang pur - même si les descendants actuels mentent."

Harry renifla. "Si vous ne pouvez pas faire la différence tandis qu'ils marchent et parlent, alors la place où ils sont enterrés ne va pas vous aider. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que les moldus soient vraiment différents en quoi que ce soit du reste d’entre nous de toute façon."

Drago sembla choqué.

"Mais ... mais ils n'ont pas de magie!" dit-il de stupéfaction. "Même les sang-de-bourbe ont _cela_! Comment pouvez-vous dire qu'ils ne sont aucunement différents ?! C'est ... C’est ... ils ne sont aucunement comme nous!"

"Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas _faire_ de magie ? Ou parce qu'ils n' _ont_ pas de magie ?" demanda Harry.

"Les deux!"

"Alors tu as un problème, Drago - parce que moldus _peuvent_ faire de la magie - ils ne peuvent simplement pas le faire de la même manière que les sorciers."

Drago le regarda comme s'il était fou.

"C’est vrai," l’assura Harry. "Prenez la Magie du Coeur, par exemple - tout homme et presque tout non-humain - peut l'exécuter. Tout ce qu’il faut est de bonnes circonstances."

"Mais ce n'est pas dans leur contrôle," argumenta Drago. "Ils ne peuvent pas l'utiliser - cela arrive simplement ."

"Oh," dit Harry, "alors par ton raisonnement, tu es à peine meilleur qu'un moldu toi-même," et avant que Drago puisse s’offenser, Harry ajouta, "Après tout, si tu perds ta baguette, _tu_ ne peux pas consciemment contrôler ta magie non plus."

"Ce n'est pas la même chose!" insista Drago. "J'ai beaucoup plus de magie qu'un moldu! Et il y _a_ quelques sorts que les sorciers peuvent faire sans leurs baguettes - comme ... comme le charme d'animagus!"

"Ah, oui," dit Harry, "j'avais oublié. Alors, tu dis que si quelqu'un a un meilleur contrôle sur sa magie, ou s'il a plus de magie qu’un autre - alors c’est une sorte naturelle de personne supérieure ?"

Drago fronça les sourcils. "Et bien, vous devez admettre que c'est un meilleur trait de survie," dit-il. "Et les familles de sorciers de sang pur ont tendance à produire constamment des sorciers et sorcières plus puissants."

"En as-tu la preuve ?" demanda Harry, "Ou est-ce quelque chose que t’a dit ton père ?"

Drago ouvrit la bouche et la referma ensuite. Le souvenir de leur première conversation avait à l’évidence toujours un effet sur le jeune Serpentard.

"Mmm," dit Harry avec amusement. "Ne sais pas huh ? Et bien, moi non plus en fait. Fais-moi savoir les résultats si tu décides jamais de faire des recherches là dessus."

N’ayant évidemment pas assez confiance en lui pour parler, Drago hocha juste la tête.

"Et tandis que tu y penses," ajouta Harry, "considère cela - avec ta ligne de raisonnement, les sorciers sont meilleurs que les moldus de la même manière que les mages sont meilleurs que les sorciers. Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour contrôler ma magie et il y a énormément de choses que je peux faire sans cela. En fait, j'ai même été formé pour affronter un ennemi dans des situations où je ne _peux pas_ utiliser ma magie - où je dois feindre que je suis moi-même un moldu. Cela ne me rend-il pas supérieur à toi, de la même manière que tu soutiens que tu es supérieur à un moldu ?"

"Et s'il en est ainsi" termina Harry, "penses-tu que tu voudrais vraiment passer le reste de ta vie à m'obéir et te courber devant moi, juste parce que j’ai le pouvoir de te forcer à le faire."

Ce fut un Drago Malfoy très pensif qui reprit silencieusement l'observation de la fin du recouvrement de terre de la tombe solitaire.

\----Oo00oo----


	9. Le Mage en Formation

\----Oo00oo----

Le week-end arriva et repartit et pour Harry la troisième semaine du trimestre commença avec l'impression étrangement élusive qu'il était observé.

Ce n'était pas que Severus ou le personnel et les élèves l'observaient - il savait déjà à quoi cela ressemblait et leur attention n'avait pas le bord faible de danger que cette nouvelle sensation avait.

Qui ou quoi que cela soit ne l'aimait pas et, en réponse Harry renforça tranquillement les sorts de gardes de son appartement. Il considéra aussi d’en placer certaines autour des appartements de Severus, mais à l'heure actuelle la présence cachée semblait seulement l'observer et Harry en déduisit que de montrer de l'intérêt excessif envers le Maître de Potions pourrait en réalité attirer l'attention de l'observateur vers l'autre homme. Il état bien mieux que quoi que cela soit doive considérer Sev' comme un simple autre enseignant.

La sensation hésita au bord de la conscience de Harry pendant trois jours. Pendant ce temps-là, il utilisa des exercices divers de méditation et respiratoires pour rester détendu et alerte. Devenir tendu et nerveux l'épuiserait seulement et inonderait son corps avec des poisons de fatigue, qui ralentiraient ses temps de réaction. Cette sorte d'intimidation mentale faisait entièrement partie du jeu et Harry était un joueur connaisseur qui ne serait pas déconcerté par une présence indistincte qui pourrait ne rien être de plus qu'un bluff complexe.

À un point, Harry se demanda si cela pouvait être Voldemort ou un de ses mignons - essayant peut-être de l'étudier avec quelque sort longue-distance. Mais il était peu probable qu’ils connaissent n'importe quelle magie assez subtile pour pénétrer les défenses de l'école sans faire sonner une alarme. //Et en plus// pensa Harry// ma cicatrice m'aurait averti à ce jour si Voldemort prenait un intérêt personnel.//

Cela ne laissait pas trop d’autres personnes qui pourraient avoir des raisons de ne pas l'aimer. 'Ash' n'avait simplement pas été alentour assez longtemps pour se faire beaucoup d'ennemis.

Le deuxième jour, Harry annonça la situation à Albus. Le Directeur avait semblé à la fois pensif et concerné - mais sans plus d‘informations, il y avait très peu de choses qu’il pouvait faire. Ils discutèrent de la possible sagesse qu’Ash prenne un congé exceptionnel, mais Albus soutint que quoi que cela était, pouvait très bien observer aussi d’autres personnes. Puisque Ash était un Mage de Guerre - et ainsi plus sensible aux situations dangereuses - il se pourrait bien être qu'il soit simplement le seul qui soit conscient de l'attention. Si c'était en effet le cas, alors ce serait idiot pour le professeur de Défense - qui avait les meilleures chances de traiter avec n'importe quelle magie malveillante - de laisser l'école seule avec quoi que ce soit.

Harry pouvait voir la position d'Albus, mais il s'inquiétait toujours pour la sécurité de ses élèves. Si - comme il le croyait à titre privé - il était le seul observé, alors Harry ne voulait pas qu’un des enfants soit attrapé dans ce qui allait arriver.

Cependant, ce ne fut que jeudi matin que l'observateur invisible décida finalement de traduire son aversion en action.

\----Oo00oo----

Le jour commença par la conscience de Harry que la présence était légèrement plus forte - plus _là_ au bord de son esprit. On aurait presque dit qu'il pourrait voir l'observateur mystérieux s'il pouvait simplement se retourner assez vite.

Brièvement, Harry joua avec l'idée d'annuler ses classes de la journée. Si l'observateur _allait_ finalement faire un mouvement, alors ce serait mieux si Harry n'était pas entouré par ses élèves vulnérables.

Mais en fin de compte, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si quelque chose allait arriver - et s'il annulait ses classes chaque fois qu’il sentait la présence, alors il n'y aurait pas eu une seule classe de Défense jusqu’ici cette semaine!

Prudemment, Harry décida de continuer.

Ce matin il faisait un cours sur les gargouilles à une classe de Poufsouffles de première année. Il semblait que beaucoup d'élèves avaient l'impression que les créatures de pierre sur les hauteurs du château étaient simplement les statues de monstres maléfiques que quelqu'un avec un très mauvais goût avait utilisé pour la décoration.

Harry avait donc amené sa classe jusqu'aux remparts les plus hauts et leur avait expliqué que les gargouilles étaient, en fait, des protecteurs bénéfiques dont l'apparence laide était destinée à effaroucher les mauvais esprits. Il avait alors expliqué que chaque gargouille avait été mise en pierre aux bonnes places choisies pour qu'elles puissent surveiller la terre environnante et le ciel contre des dangers en approche. Le grand nombre de gargouilles dispersées autour de Poudlard faisait en fait partie du réseau défensif de sorts et enchantements de l'école.

La raison pour laquelle Harry faisait cette classe si haut sur les murs du château, était parce que c'était un des peu nombreux endroits de l'école où vous pouviez non seulement voir plusieurs gargouilles à la fois, mais pouviez aussi vous tenir directement à côté de celle qui était assise sur le mur extérieur, surveillant le lac.

Tandis que les Poufsouffles se tenaient debout en tremblant dans le vent froid, Harry désigna certaines des gargouilles qui étaient visibles de leur emplacement actuel. Alors il utilisa 'Brevis Vivificus ' pour en fait donner vie à celle à côté d'eux.

Harry donna à ses élèves abondance d'avertissements, mais quelques-uns d'entre eux crièrent quand même quand la laide créature grise étendit soudainement ses ailes et sauta du mur. La classe se regroupa précipitamment comme elle monta en flèche dans le ciel et ensuite fit un cercle pour atterrir sur le chemin de ronde derrière leur enseignant. Harry attendit calmement tandis qu'elle rampait jusqu'à lui et ensuite donna un coup de tête contre ses jambes comme un chien énorme, déformé. Les Poufsouffles étaient stupéfiés de voir leur enseignant se baisser et gratter le monstre écailleux derrière une oreille. Il faisait les bruits les plus affreux, qui étaient accompagnés par une grimace à l’air féroce pleine de dents pointues.

"N'ayez pas peur," leur dit Harry, "c’est le bruit qu’elles font quand elles sont heureuses. Elles aiment toutes être flattées et grattées quand elles sont animées." Harry la flatta un peu plus longtemps, avant d'ajouter, "Elles ne sont pas vraiment vivantes, bien sûr - elles sont en fait seulement de la pierre imprégnée de magie. Aussi, vous devez noter que c'est la magie de Poudlard sur laquelle elle se nourrissent, puisqu'elles font vraiment partie du château lui-même. Cela signifie que si l'école était jamais attaquée, chaque gargouille s’animerait temporairement et se lèverait pour nous défendre."

"Mais Professeur," demanda une fille de Poufsouffle, "n'était-ce pas votre sort qui l'a amené à la vie ?"

"Non," répondit Harry. "Souvenez-vous - elles ne sont pas vraiment vivantes du tout - mon sort les fait seulement _avoir l’air_ vivantes et même alors, cela ne durera pas longtemps. Ce que j'ai en fait fait est de lui donner une petite 'augmentation' de magie pour l'amener dans son état actif. Une fois que l’excès de magie est utilisé, elle retournera à sa position inerte sur le mur de château." Alors Harry leur sourit et demanda, "Quelqu'un aimerait-il la caresser avant que cela n'arrive ?"

Finalement, Harry réussit à exhorter tous ses élèves à toucher et flatter la gargouille animée - quelque chose qui causa à la gargouille elle-même beaucoup de plaisir.

Une fois que ses élèves se furent habitués au fait que les bruits qu'elle faisait étaient des expressions de bonheur, certains d'entre eux _apprécièrent_ même jouer avec. Harry fut énormément amusé quand quelques-unes des filles utilisèrent du langage de bébé à son propos - roucoulant de choses comme 'Qui est ce grand chéri, alors ? ' Et ' Est-ce que tu n’es pas simplement adorable ? ' Plusieurs des garçons firent des bruits d'étranglement à cela et firent remarquer que c'était une honte que le fait d’être une fille vous fasse sortir le cerveau par les oreilles. Les gargouilles, annoncèrent les garçons bien fort, étaient fortes et dures et étaient évidemment conçues pour être des lutteurs et des défenseurs. Elles n'étaient _ni_ douces _ni_ adorables!

Harry intervint et interrompit l'argument quand la gargouille commença à sembler malheureuse.

"Les gargouilles autour de Poudlard," expliqua Harry, "sont conçues pour défendre le château lui-même. Cependant, tandis que vous êtes des élèves de l'école, vous faites - en quelque façon - aussi partie du château. C'est parce que Poudlard a été construit par ses fondateurs comme une institution d'enseignement et ainsi, vous - en tant que ses élèves - font partie de la raison pour laquelle il existe. Cela signifie que les gargouilles défendront aussi chacun d'entre vous. Cependant, rappelez-vous s'il vous plaît qu'il faut une menace au château entier pour les activer." Alors Harry rit discrètement. "Si un autre élève essaye de vous jeter un sort pendant le dîner, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu’une d’entre elles vienne se précipiter à votre aide."

Alors la gargouille - qui était toujours accroupie au milieu des élèves - se libéra soudainement de ses admirateurs et rampa vers le mur du rempart. Elle grimpa rapidement sur la pierre en utilisant ses griffes et reprit sa position originale regardant vers le lac. Une seconde plus tard, sa peau se durcit et il y avait seulement une sculpture en pierre froide assise sur le mur.

Plusieurs élèves - à la fois garçons et filles - firent des bruits déçus.

Pour une classe qui avait au commencement été terrifiée par la laide créature, c'était un complet volte-face.

Harry ramena les Poufsouffles à l'intérieur, où ils arrivèrent finalement au sommet de la grande cage d'escalier centrale. Une fois qu'ils furent à l’abri du vent, Harry leur fit signe de se rassembler plus près autour de lui. "Maintenant", dit-il, "levez votre main si vous aimez les gargouilles." Chaque main dans la classe monta en flèche. "Ça va," sourit Harry, "levez maintenant votre main si vous avez pensé que c’étaient des monstres effrayants et horribles quand vous les avez d'abord vu." Une ou deux mains hésitantes furent presque levées. Les élèves se trémoussaient d'embarras. "Allez," exhorta Harry, "soyez honnête à ce propos - qui a pensé que c’étaient des monstres ?" Finalement chaque main fut levée, bien que la plupart d'entre elles n'aient pas été levées très loin. Harry hocha la tête. "C'est ce que je pensais," dit-il, "et maintenant que vous savez qu’elles ne sont pas si méchantes, qui peut me dire ce que nous avons appris des gargouilles qui peut être appliqué à toute chose à l’air effrayant que vous rencontrez par hasard ?"

Il y eut quelque confusion, mais quelques élèves levèrent leurs mains.

"Oui, M. Evans - que pensez-vous ?" demanda Harry à un garçon vers le fond.

"S'il vous plaît Professeur," dit-il, "je pense que nous avons appris que simplement parce que c’est laid, cela ne signifie pas que c’est quelque chose de mauvais."

"Dix points pour Poufsouffle." sourit Harry. "Très bien, Toby." Le garçon rougit de plaisir.

Harry était secrètement très heureux. Dans les leçons futures, il essayerait de démontrer aussi l'opposé - que juste parce que quelque chose était beau ne le rendait pas bon ou digne de confiance. Mais la leçon finale - que l'on pouvait voir tout comme beau ou laid selon votre point de vue, devrait attendre qu'ils soient plus vieux. En tant qu’enfants de onze ans, il était peu probable qu’ils comprennent toutes les nuances derrière la simple énonciation 'la Beauté est dans l'oeil de l'observateur'. Pour eux, le monde était toujours défini selon les concepts de bon et mauvais, d'amour et de haine, ou de joli et de laid. Les choses pouvaient être l’une ou l'autre, ou quelque part au milieu, mais pas les deux extrêmes en même temps.

//Cependant// pensa Harry//étant donné leur âge et leur éducation culturelle, ils ont fait très bien.//

Et alors le sort le frappa par derrière.

\----Oo00oo----

Harry fut propulsé en avant vers ses élèves comme les sortilèges défensifs dans ses robes de bataille absorbaient le sort et dissipaient la magie dans son dos. Sa première pensée fut de protéger les enfants et il hurla immédiatement "Courrez!" Quand certains d'entre eux s’arrêtèrent de choc ou de peur, il utilisa rapidement sa baguette pour ériger une barrière qui se déplaça constamment loin de lui - dirigeant les premières années de Poufsouffle vers la plus proche porte et de nouveau sur les remparts. De là ils seraient capables de trouver une autre route pour descendre par une des autres tours, ou même par l'escalier extérieur.

Alors - aplati sur le sol - Harry se roula sur un côté, ses yeux cherchant son assaillant.

Un instant il n'y avait rien - alors un deuxième sort éclata, venant de l'autre côté de la cage d'escalier. Cette fois Harry put bien voir le désagréable bout de magie et le reconnut comme un sort elfique conçu pour causer douleur et paralysie provisoire.

//Pas fatal// fut la première chose qui sauta à l'esprit de Harry. // Elfique ?! // Fut la deuxième.

Il se roula de côté comme le sort frappait le mur à côté de lui.

Les elfes ne portaient pas de robes - ils portaient des manteaux et un manteau d'elfe avait la capacité de s'harmoniser avec l'environnement, assez comme un caméléon. Il y avait un ou deux sorts qui feraient cesser de fonctionner un tel manteau, mais si - comme Harry le soupçonnait maintenant - c'était un manteau de bataille, alors la plupart d'entre eux seraient inefficaces. Alors au lieu de cela, Harry attendit que son adversaire caché n'envoie un autre sort et répliqua immédiatement ensuite avec un jet de peinture rouge vif pulvérisée à hauteur de taille vers le mur opposé.

Un instant, rien ne fut visible. Puis on entendit un juron assourdi - dans la langue elfique - et un bloc de peinture se détacha du mur. Le manteau souillé de rouge fut rejeté pour révéler les traits élégants du jeune mage-en-formation.

"Ell'evisor ?!" Harry resta bouche bée.

L'elfe - qui n'avait pas quitté son adversaire des yeux - sembla momentanément étonné que Harry sache son nom, mais refusa de répondre. Au lieu de cela, il fit un geste de ses mains et lança un autre sort.

Harry l'esquiva facilement. // Qu'est-ce qui se passe?// Se demanda-t-il. Dans le Miroir, Ell'evisor avait été un élève Mage de Guerre quand Harry avait été accepté pour la formation. L'elfe avait été amer et arrogant - profondément offensé qu’un simple homme - n’ayant pas même vingt ans - ait été accepté pour la formation, tandis qu' _il_ avait été forcé d'attendre d’avoir eu plus de soixante-dix ans ! Peu importe combien souvent leurs enseignants lui avaient expliqué que Harry était en réalité plus vieux que lui en termes d'une durée de vie humaine, Ell'evisor avait refusé de les entendre.

Pour sa part, Harry avait supposé que l'elfe était simplement un autre Drago Malfoy et avait répondu de la même manière.

Finalement, les Mages de Guerre étaient devenus exaspérés par eux deux et avaient commencé à les forcer de compter l'un sur l'autre comme partenaires. Sous la sagesse et la détermination impitoyable combinées de leurs aînés, les deux jeunes hommes avaient été finalement forcés de se supporter. Après quelques années ensemble, Harry et Ell'evisor avaient même réussi à devenir amis - et quand le jeune elfe eut finalement compris que Harry serait probablement mort de vieillesse plusieurs siècles avant Ell'evisor lui-même - l'ancien adversaire de Harry avait finalement commencé à comprendre comment un homme pouvait être à la fois plus jeune et plus vieux que lui, tout en même temps.

La connaissance qu'il perdrait son ami humain bien trop tôt, signifiait même qu'Ell'evisor n'avait pas envié à Harry la joie de recevoir le diplôme de plein Mage de Guerre plusieurs années avant que l'elfe ne réussisse finalement à en faire ainsi lui-même.

Mais ici et maintenant, Ell'evisor était toujours habillé comme un mage-en-formation - et son dégoût des humains était bien trop évident.

//Pourquoi au Nom du Seigneur Vert le cercle enverrait-il cet enfant ici?!// pensa Harry - et se rendit ensuite compte qu'il avait glissé dans le modèle de pensée des elfes - invoquant involontairement le nom de la déité des forêts que la plupart des elfes honoraient.

Dans la langue elfique, Harry appela, "~Ell'evisor! Pourquoi attaques-tu un compagnon mage du cercle ?~"

Aussi en elfique, l'autre hurla, "~Humain arriviste !~" et ensuite il hurla de colère, "~Il n'y a aucun être de _votre_ espèce dans le cercle! Vous osez jouer le rôle de l'un d'entre nous et vous n'attendez aucune punition pour cela ?!~"

"~Ell'evisor, écoute-moi!~" répondit Harry en hurlant, comme il esquivait un autre sort, "~je _suis_ un membre du cercle - "

"~ Menteur!~" et cette fois le sort avec lequel il visa Harry était une détonation de force qui envoya une douche d’éclats de pierre en l'air. "~Vous salissez notre nom - l'utilisant pour vos propres fins pour gagner un respect que vous ne méritez pas!~"

// Merveilleux// se gémit Harry a lui-même// Il a réussi à rendre cela une histoire de noms. // les Mages de Guerre prenaient très à coeur l'utilisation correcte de leurs noms - mais Ell'evisor ne pensait évidemment pas du tout, s'il appliquait cela à cette situation.

"Ash ?" appela la voix de Minerva McGonagall venant de la cage d'escalier. "Professeur Ash! M‘entendez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ?"

Harry détecta un certain nombre de voix curieuses d'élèves dans les escaliers au-dessous, aussi bien que les tons plus profonds d'Argus Rusard leur commandant de circuler. "Descendez des escaliers vous tous!" hurlait-il, "Quel bonne chose pensez-vous pouvoir faire si le Professeur de Défense ne peut pas s’en sortir ?! Circulez - retournez en classe!"

// Merde// pensa Harry comme son esprit revenait dans des concepts entièrement humains. // Même en tant que mage-en-formation Ell'evisor pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts - et les cours venaient de finir : l'escalier sera plein d'élèves maintenant// Pour un elfe, l'environnement structuré et les uniformes de l'école ressembleraient à une institution d'enseignement d'adultes, plutôt qu'à une des crèche-écoles elfiques pour les enfants et les sous-adultes. Il était entièrement possible qu'Ell'evisor - étant si complètement ignorant en société humaine - ne sache même pas qu'il se battait au milieu d'une école pleine d'enfants.

// Il ne m'écoutera pas// pensa Harry d’un air mécontent// alors je dois le faire sortir du bâtiment et aller quelque part où je peux le _forcer_ à écouter. //

Vite, Harry en appela à sa vraie maison - le château lui-même - et demanda une faveur. Au-dessous de lui, il y eut des cris soudains d'alarme comme les escaliers commencèrent à se déplacer. Espérant diablement qu'il n'était pas sur le point de faire quelque chose de fatalement stupide, Harry se leva soudain et plongea la tête la première par-dessus la rampe.

Le juron surpris d'Ell'evisor sonna derrière lui.

Harry avait besoin de rester en avance sur l'autre mage s'il voulait conduire l'elfe hors du château et le choc d’Ell'evisor à le voir sauter permit à Harry de gagner plusieurs secondes précieuses. Même Ell'evisor savait que - de toutes les races intelligentes - le vol était un cadeau limité aux elfes et au Kyrii - un peuple timide à plumes vivant haut dans les montagnes.

Pour Ell'evisor, cela avait momentanément eu l’air que Harry avait juste essayé de se suicider.

"Accio Skyfire," dit Harry calmement, comme il commençait à tomber. Les hurlements ne l'aideraient pas à ce moment et il était simplement heureux que le château ait répondu à sa supplique et déplace tous les escaliers contre les murs. La tour centrale entière ressemblait maintenant à un atrium géant d'air clair - ce qui était une bonne chose, puisqu’il était peu probable que Harry ait réchappé à une rencontre soudaine avec l’un des escaliers bougeant.

Il passa le visage effrayé de Minerva et entendit son cri choqué. Celui-ci se mélangea rapidement avec d'autres voix et un cri perçant occasionnel comme il tombait devant les plus hauts niveaux. Plongeant toujours la tête la première, Harry jeta un sort d'anti-lévitation sur lui-même, au cas où quelque élève ou enseignant aux pensées rapides ait assez d’esprits pour essayer 'de le sauver'. Ell'evisor était toujours trop proche pour que ce soit confortable et Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être ralenti.

Après coup, Harry jeta le sort qui contrôlerait les attaques par derrière. Il savait qu'il allait être attaqué par derrière, mais il était toujours bon d'avoir un avertissement d'un instant et la direction de laquelle venait l'attaque.

Harry était conscient que l'elfe suivrait aussi rapidement qu'il le pourrait, mais sans l'énergie d'une forêt vivante dans laquelle tirer de la puissance, Ell'evisor prendrait lentement du retard. Avoir grandi parmi les arbres massifs de l'Elvenholme n'avait pas appris à l'elfe comment concentrer sa magie quand entouré par la pierre peu amicale - et la chute libre simple, que Harry utilisait actuellement, allait contre tout instinct que Ell'evisor avait. Un Mage de Guerre entièrement formé aurait supprimé ces instincts, mais Ell'evisor était loin d'être entièrement formé - autrement cette situation entière n'aurait _jamais_ surgi.

Une détonation de choc passa précipitamment devant lui comme Harry exécutait un rouleau qui changea sa forme de cible et fit qu'il esquiva en l’air. Il pria que la détonation ne frappe personne et maudit profondément Ell'evisor pour sa stupidité.

Harry commençait juste à devenir un peu inquiet comme le rez-de-chaussée arrivait rapidement, quand son balai est monta en flèche d'une embrasure passante et exécuta un rouleau serré en vol - tournant vite vers le bas pour le poursuivre. Son apparition fut une autre surprise pour Ell'evisor et Harry fut heureux que l'elfe soit trop ignorant pour se rendre compte qu'il aurait dû saisir le balai tandis qu'il en avait la chance. Le Skyfire de Harry se mit rapidement en parallèle avec lui et ce dernier étendit le bras avec reconnaissance pour l’attirer à lui. Harry s'enveloppa autour du balai et une fois qu'il fut sûr de sa prise, fit une embardée de vitesse.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry tira le manche dans une courbe serrée et passa à toute vitesse dans le hall d‘entrée, se dirigeant vers les portes principales. Il passa haut au-dessus des têtes de plusieurs personnes et fit soudainement irruption dans le ciel ouvert.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch - il pourrait bien y avoir une classe de vol, ou quelque autre leçon se passant là-bas - alors au lieu de cela Harry se dirigea vers le lac. Une bataille combattue au-dessus de la grande étendue d'eau ouverte n'endommagerait pas de propriété et si lui ou Ell'evisor tombaient, alors il était beaucoup plus probable qu’ils réchappent à s’écraser dans l'eau que par terre.

... En supposant, bien sûr, qu'aucune des créatures du lac ne puisse sortir et les attraper en vol.

//Et bien, enfer// pensa Harry// qu'est-ce qui vivait dans le lac ?// Il n'en était pas certain - cela avait été une longue période de temps depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année - qui était le seul moment où il avait jamais vu n'importe laquelle des créatures qui vivaient dans les profondeurs froides. Harry fit une note mentale de garder la moitié d'un oeil sur l'eau au-dessous de lui à tout moment. Les premières années la traversaient au début de leurs études, mais les bateaux dans lesquels ils allaient pourraient bien être enchantés pour repousser les monstres.

Une fois qu'il fut assez loin au-dessus de l'eau, Harry monta brusquement et se tourna. La détonation suivante qu’Ell'evisor lui envoya frappa un bouclier magique que le Mage de Guerre avait temporairement érigé.

Alors Harry répliqua.

Il ne voulait en fait pas blesser le jeune mage-en-formation, mais Harry était damné s'il allait supporter cette sorte de stupidité de tête de mule de la part d'un simple étudiant!

En parlant de déshonorer le cercle!

D'abord, Harry vola simplement en anneaux autour de l'elfe - esquivant et faisant des vagues tandis qu'Ell'evisor gaspillait sa force en inutiles éclairs en boules, sortilèges de choc et autres sorts du même genre - dont tout se perdait de manière inoffensive dans l’air vide. Alors Harry commença à rendre les coups - mais seulement avec des choses ennuyeuses comme des crises de rire, des sorts de démangeaison, et des sorts vertigineux. Pourtant Ell'evisor - ne comprenant pas qu'ils étaient principalement inoffensifs - continua à ériger des boucliers en point par point qui l'auraient protégé de sorts beaucoup plus forts. Alors maintenant l'elfe gaspillait non seulement de l'énergie à l'attaque, il la gaspillait aussi divisant son attention entre l'attaque et la défense.

Ell'evisor - rouge de confusion de fureur - était évidemment surclassé et surpassé. Mais, ayant commencé le combat, il ne savait pas comment l’arrêter sans être frappé par un sort et sa fierté et sa colère ne le laisseraient pas reculer à une position purement défensive.

Harry décida d'enseigner à son ancien ennemi-devenu-ami une leçon qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt . Il lâcha une série de sorts mineurs simultanément et tandis que l'attention d'Ell'evisor était concentrée pour élever des boucliers multiples, Harry étendit le bras vers le bas et agrandit une de ses bottines pour qu'il puisse l’enlever sans se débattre avec les attaches. Il mit dans sa poche le couteau qu'il gardait habituellement dans le sommet de sa botte et rendit à sa chaussure sa taille normale, juste à temps pour esquiver comme Ell'evisor lui jetait un autre sortilège.

//Eh bien, eh bien // pensa Harry// sa visée semble s'améliorer plus il est furieux. // Alors - esquivant toujours - Harry transfigura le talon de sa botte en acier solide et enchanta rapidement le cuir restant. Alors il lança la botte à Ell'evisor.

Les yeux de l'elfe s’élargirent de surprise et Harry put seulement sourire avec un plaisir malveillant devant la confusion complète sur le visage du jeune mage comme il regardait une _botte_ venir en volant vers lui!

La folie absolue d'être attaqué avec une chaussure rendit l'elfe incroyablement soupçonneux quant à son adversaire et Ell'evisor leva le bouclier le plus fort qu'il pouvait dans une tentative de parer n’importe quel sort que Harry ait pu jeter sur la botte.

Quand elle atteignit le bouclier, la botte rebondit de manière inoffensive et fila au loin avec une vitesse et une énergie incroyable.

Alors, Harry lâcha son _autre_ botte.

De nouveau Ell'evisor se protégea prudemment - ne voulant pas baisser sa garde juste parce que les deux objets se _ressemblaient_.

De nouveau la botte ricocha au loin.

Maintenant l'elfe pensait évidemment que l'on se moquait de lui - ce qui était le cas - et sa colère n’eut plus de limite. Il commença à gesticuler d'une manière extravagante avec ses mains, lançant des sorts et des malédictions à un taux stupéfiant. Dans sa colère, il retomba à de la magie purement elfique et Harry soit esquivait ou les contrait facilement.

"~Écume de mare d'eau stagnante!~" cria l'elfe . "~Vous allez-" mais il n'alla pas plus loin comme la première botte enchantée le frappa dans son dos.

Ell'evisor s'était à peine remis quand la deuxième le frappa sur le haut de la tête.

Harry avait changé les deux bottines en Cognards.

Le sort pour créer un Cognard pouvait seulement être jeté sur du cuir et le Cognard réel était seulement dangereux parce qu'il était fait de cuir durci sur un coeur solide. Les bottines de Harry étaient beaucoup trop molles pour faire n'importe quel dégât réel - c'est-à-dire avant qu'il n'ait changé les deux talons en acier solide.

Chaque botte fonçait maintenant à toute vitesse talon d'abord et Harry avait légèrement changé le sort pour qu'elles deux soient fermement fixées sur Ell'evisor. L'elfe avait guetté des sorts venant de la direction de Harry - pas les objets enchantés qui revenaient après avoir été vaincu une fois. Le jeune mage n'avait à l’évidence pas jeté le sort d'avertissement pour surveiller son dos dans la bataille.

//Négligent// pensa Harry. // Je devrai en parler à son guide d’enseignement. //

Alors Harry se distrait pendant quelques moments, observant la protection continue d'Ell'evisor comme il essayait de traiter avec le concept de bottines aux talons d’acier qui continuaient à revenir. Finalement, le jeune mage reprit quelque bon sens dans sa tête et fit brûler les deux bottines en cendre.

Harry observa avec regret les talons de métal tomber inutilement dans le lac.

//Oh, eh bien// pensa-t-il// Une chance que j'aie d’autres bottines qu château. // Alors il engagea le combat avec Ell'evisor une nouvelle fois - avec l'intention de terminer la leçon avec une touche plus personnelle.

Graduellement, Harry donna l’air de se fatiguer plus rapidement qu'Ell'evisor - jouant sur la croyance de l'elfe qu'un simple homme ne pouvait pas égaler l'endurance de son adversaire dans un duel régulier. Mais Harry incorpora aussi une certaine quantité de descentes en piqué et d’esquives - feignant devoir se sauver de ces sorts auxquels il ne pouvait pas résister.

Ell'evisor comprit finalement l'idée et prit note des sorts que Harry évitait. Alors il jeta plusieurs d'entre eux en même temps, rendant cela impossible pour Harry de les esquiver tous.

Harry fit cela semblant d’avoir été étourdi et tomba en arrière de son balai. Il saisit le manche comme il tombait et tira le Skyfire vers le bas avec lui.

Lorsque Ell'evisor avait jeté ses sorts, Harry avait très délibérément passé directement au-dessus de la tête de l'elfe. Si Ell'evisor ne se déplaçait pas, Harry tomberait en plein sur lui. Mais bien sûr, Ell'evisor se _déplaça_ et comme on le lui avait appris, l'elfe se déplaça assez loin pour que Harry ne puisse pas le saisir en passant.

Mais Ell'evisor avait oublié le balai.

De même que Harry avait utilisé son balai sur Madame Bibine pour prolonger sa portée pendant leur match en tête-à-tête, Harry utilisa de nouveau son balai pour combler le trou entre lui et Ell'evisor.

Comme il tombait devant l'elfe, Harry se redressa et poussa le balai manche d'abord dans l'estomac d'Ell'evisor.

L'elfe ne cria même pas.

Il grogna simplement, se plia en deux et tomba comme une pierre.

Harry reprit son balai sous lui et suivit l'elfe vers le bas. Il observa le jeune mage-en-formation dégringoler dans l'eau. // Ooo, je parie que _ça_ a fait mal. // tressaillit Harry en observant le plouf énorme qu’Ell'evisor fit. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, l'eau n'était pas du tout molle quand vous y tombiez d'une grande hauteur. // Cependant// sourit Harry à lui-même// son manteau de bataille l’aura protégé ... pour la plupart. //

Alors Harry agita sa baguette et tira l'elfe à demi-noyé et pathétique de l'eau. "Tu as de la chance qu’il ne semble pas y avoir de monstres dans ce lac," murmura-t-il. Alors il souleva par lévitation le jeune homme pitoyable jusqu’au bord du lac et le laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur le sol.

Il y avait un cercle curieux de spectateurs de l'école - bien que les enseignants présents fassent un assez bon travail à renvoyer la plupart d'entre eux en classe - et comme Harry atterrissait, le Directeur s’avança calmement et examina l'elfe misérable et gémissant.

"Est-ce notre observateur mystérieux ?" demanda Albus.

"Oui," répondit Harry laconiquement.

"Un elfe, je vois."

"Oui," répéta Harry.

"Mmm," observa doucement le Directeur. "Savons-nous qui il est ?"

"Son nom est Ell'evisor," répondit Harry d’un ton dégoûté. "Il est en formation pour devenir un Mage de Guerre."

Albus cligna des yeux. "Alors pourquoi diable..." Il fronça les sourcils. "Je sais que vous avez dit que votre 'cercle' ne serait pas content que vous m'ayez révélé leur existence, mais sûrement qu’ils n'enverraient pas quelqu'un pour vous attaquer."

"Non," acquiesça Harry, "et même s'ils l’avaient fait, ce ne serait pas un simple élève. Je soupçonne qu'il a pu outrepasser les frontières de sa mission de beaucoup." Alors Harry tourna un regard inquiet vers le Directeur. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a été blessé par sa stupidité ?"

"Non, heureusement," répondit Albus. "Rien que quelques sorts de réparation ne répareront pas."

"Ne vous donnez pas cette peine," lui dit Harry, "Ell'evisor ici va faire les réparations aussitôt que j’aurai découvert ce que diable il se passe."

"Faites-moi savoir," lui dit Albus et ensuite le Directeur se tourna et s’éloigna d’un pas de promenade vers le château. "Je serai dans mon bureau quand vous serez prêt!" appela-t-il par dessus son épaule. "Du thé et des biscuits pour tout le monde!"

Harry sourit légèrement tandis que l'insouciance apparente du Directeur permettait au reste des enseignants et des élèves de se détendre - ce qui était, bien sûr, la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait. Comme Harry jetait un oeil mécontent en arrière sur son captif détrempé, il pouvait entendre Albus dire à l'arrière-plan, "Alors, Minerva, comment vont vos quatrième années ? Pas de problème ? Non ? Bon, bon et, oh - cela vous ennuierait-il d'envoyer Rusard surveiller la classe suivante du Professeur Ash ? Il va être un peu en retard, j'en ai peur..."

\----Oo00oo----

Harry regarda vers le bas vers Ell'evisor. L'elfe était toujours sur le sol - gémissant et essayant sans succès de cracher ses poumons.

Harry fit un geste de main d'elfe et paralysa les bras du jeune elfe. Cela l'empêcherait d'utiliser n'importe quelle magie qui exigeait des mouvements de main ou de bras - ce qui excluait purement la magie elfique et pas aussi mal de variétés non-elfiques.

Alors Harry tira sa baguette et jeta un des sorts de guérison grossiers et rapides qu'il avait appris à utiliser sur le champ de bataille. Ce n'était en aucun cas une panacée, mais cela guérit partiellement le pires des blessures de l'elfe. Ell'evisor arrêta de tousser après quelques moments et réussit lentement à se déplier. Ses bras s’effondrèrent inutilement à ses côtés comme il essayait de se lever, mais il n’y réussit pas et dût consentir à rester à genoux sur l'herbe humide.

"~Et bien,~" lui dit froidement Harry, "~Tu ne fait pas beaucoup crédit à tes professeurs, n'est-ce pas ?~"

L'elfe le regarda fixement froidement.

"~D'abord ,~" continua Harry, "~tu aurais dû faire des recherches sur les humains avant de venir ici. Trois jours d'observation sont inutiles à moins de savoir ce que l’on cherche _et_ d’avoir quelque information de fond pour aider à comprendre ce que l’on voit en fait . C'était ta première erreur.~"

"~Ton erreur suivante a été de ne pas comprendre que mes robes ont absorbé et dissipé ta première attaque. Comme ton manteau de bataille l’aurait fait! Imaginais-tu que tous les humains se baladent en robe de bataille ?~"

L'elfe commençait maintenant à sembler un peu embarrassé.

"~Et,~ " dit Harry, "~tu aurais certainement dû arrêter pour parler dès l'instant où j'ai employé ton nom! Combien d’humains le sauraient d’après toi ?~" Harry fit une pause pour faire entrer cela. "~Et si _ce_ n'était pas assez,~" ajouta-t-il d'une manière cinglante, "~Je t’ai alors parlé en _elfique_ \- ta langue maternelle! Combien d’humains parlent elfique, _Ell'evisor_ ?~"

Avant que l'elfe déconcerté ne puisse répondre, Harry continua à détailler les défauts du jeune mage : "~Tu as aussi permis à tes instincts de guider ta descente dans la tour - si tu avais _pensé_ au lieu de réagir, tu te serais laissé tomber en chute libre comme je l'ai fait. Tu ne savais pas non plus que les sorciers humains utilisaient des balais pour voler et donc tu as manqué l'occasion de saisir mon balai avant qu'il ne m'atteigne. Tu m’as suivi sur _mon_ choix de champ de bataille. Tu as permis à la colère d’obscurcir ton jugement - ce qui était la première chose que tu aurais dû apprendre à ne _pas_ faire quand tu as été admis dans le cercle! Tu as gaspillé tes efforts en essayant de frapper une cible qui était trop rapide pour toi et _ensuite_ à dévier des sorts mineurs qui valaient à peine ton attention. As-tu jamais même _entendu parler_ de la technique que j'ai utilisée sur toi ? - C’est appelé ' user son adversaire '! _Alors_ tu as échoué à jeter le sort attention-derrière - quelque chose que nous apprenons à se rappeler aux _novices_ , imbécile! Cela t’a amené à te faire frapper par une paire de bottines enchantées - bien que puisque je doute que tu aies jamais rien vu dans le genre d'un Cognard, je te pardonnerai pour ne pas avoir compris qu'ils pourraient continuer à revenir. Mais après _cela_ , je t’ai dupé et fait croire que j'étais blessé - et tu m'as permis de m’approcher d’assez près pour faire une attaque _physique_ sur toi! Pensais-tu qu'un balai ne puisse pas être employé comme une arme ? N’as-tu pas fait d’entraînement avec des bâtons ?!~"

La bouche d'Ell'evisor s’ouvrit et se referma quelques fois. Il avait l’air pathétique dans sa confusion, comme il recevait franchement la plus cinglante critique précise de ses compétences de bataille qu’il ait jamais entendue. Il baissa la tête de honte en se rendant finalement compte que l'homme debout devant lui ne pouvait rien être d'autre qu'un vrai Mage de Guerre.

La critique - délivrée dans un elfique impeccable - était si typique des enseignants d'Ell'evisor après une session de formation, qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde étonné d’entendre l'éloge réticent qui suivait toujours les premiers mots de blâme d'un enseignant .

"~Et bien,~" reconnut finalement Harry, "~au moins tu as reconnu le modèle des sorts contre lesquels je feignait d'être sans défense. Tu as vu une faiblesse et as essayé de l'exploiter - donc je suppose que ce n'est pas totalement désespéré.~"

Ell'evisor rougit d'embarras. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de quoi être fier de si c'était tout ce que le Mage de Guerre pouvait trouver à louer.

Le silence régna quelques instants.

"~Ell'evisor,~" dit Harry - et l'elfe perdit courage à l'expression sinistre sur le visage de l'homme, "~il y a encore une chose que tu dois savoir à propos de ce que tu as fait ici aujourd'hui. C’est quelque chose que tu aurais dû savoir sur les humains - et sur cet endroit - avant d’arriver ici.~" Alors le Mage de Guerre fit une pause et il eut presque l’air compatissant, "~Cela va te blesser beaucoup plus que tes blessures physiques. Prépare-toi à un choc-de-coeur.~"

Ell'evisor sembla confondu de nouveau, mais contrôla automatiquement sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque afin de ne pas s’évanouir ou hyperventiler quand il recevrait la nouvelle. Le choc-de-coeur était la sorte de chose qui arrivait quand vous voyiez un être aimé tomber au combat. Quoi que les nouvelles soient, cela allait être mauvais...

"~Les humains,~" dit l'homme devant lui, "~ne maturent pas de la même manière que les elfes. Nos durées de vie sont seulement d’un cinquièmes des vôtres et en conséquence, nos esprits mûrissent beaucoup plus rapidement - et beaucoup plus tôt - que ceux d’un elfe. À la différence de ceux de ton espèce, nous n'attendons pas que le corps de nos enfants arrêtent de grandir avant de commencer leur formation sérieuse.~"

Les yeux d'Ell'evisor s’élargirent. Sûrement que le Mage de Guerre ne suggérait pas que...

"~Je suis désolé Ell'evisor, mais la formation en ce lieu n'est pas structurée selon la caste, la sous-race, la variation génétique, ou toute autre théorie étrange que tu aies pu inventer. Les gens sont ici sont tous de la même espèce : des membres de ma race qui grandissent comme ils mûrissent et progressent par notre système éducatif. Ell'evisor, cette endroit est l'équivalent humain d'une _crèche-école_ \- et tu as commencé un combat de mages entouré par des _enfants_.~"

"~Non.~" supplia l'elfe comme ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. "~Cela ne peut pas être ...~"

Les elfes - avec leur durée de vie beaucoup plus longue - payaient le prix de ces décennies supplémentaires en termes du nombre minuscule d'enfants nés chaque année. En conséquence, le nombre des elfes n’augmentait que lentement et les enfants étaient considérés comme une grande bénédiction. Aucun elfe raisonnable ne nuirait jamais à un enfant - même les enfants d'autres races.

Ell'evisor s'écroula comme la vérité choquante le frappa. "~Je suis désolé! Je suis désolé!~" pleura-t-il, "~Je ne savais pas ...~"

Regardant en bas vers l'elfe brisé et plein de remords, Harry libéra Ell'evisor de la paralysie de ses bras. Le jeune mage enveloppa immédiatement ces bras autour de lui et se balança d’avant en arrière en essayant de traiter avec ce qu'il avait fait.

Harry soupira. En voyant la douleur de cette version plus jeune de son ami, il avait beaucoup de mal à maintenir sa colère. L'idiot aurait vraiment pu tuer quelqu'un, mais à cet endroit de l'histoire, Ell'evisor était à peine beaucoup plus vieux que Ron et Hermione - bien qu'il s'approche probablement de sa neuvième décennie. En soupirant de nouveau, Harry s'agenouilla à côté de l'elfe sanglotant et mit son bras autour des épaules d'Ell'evisor.

"~Tu n'as blessé personne,~" rassura-t-il le mage-en-formation. "~Personne n'a été blessé, je te le promets.~" Il répéta ces mots jusqu’à ce que l'elfe ne se contrôle finalement et ait encore une fois fait des excuses - essuyant les larmes de sa joue avec le dos de sa main. C'était une action curieusement enfantine, qui rappela à titre privé à Harry le Serdaigle de première année qu’il avait trouvé souffrant d'un mauvais accès de mal du pays la semaine dernière.

"~Viens, Ell'evisor,~" dit finalement Harry à l'elfe. "~Tu as besoin de boire quelque chose de relaxant et je dois entendre exactement pourquoi le cercle t’a envoyé ici.~"

// Et je dois aussi trouver mon autre paire de bottines// pensa Harry comme il ramenait l'elfe vers le château. // Ces chaussettes vont être ruinées ... //

\----Oo00oo----

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis dans les appartements privés de Harry et Harry avait changé ses chaussettes, avait remplacé ses bottines et avait demandé à Dobby de faire savoir à Albus que toutes ses classes devaient être couvertes pour lui jusqu’à ce qu'il puisse tirer au clair ce qui se passait - un processus qui pourrait prendre plusieurs heures. Tandis qu'il faisait cela, Harry laissa Ell'evisor regarder autour de lui la salle de séjour et l'elfe fut évidemment mis très à l'aise par la vue des lumières d'elfes dispersées autour de la pièce.

Harry servit le chocolat chaud avec des guimauves et observa la surprise enchantée se répandre sur le visage de l'elfe.

"~Qu'est-ce que c'est ?~" demanda-t-il, "~c'est ... très bon.~"

"~Du chocolat chaud,~" répondit Harry, "~et les choses en sucre flottantes sont appelées des guimauves. La boisson me rappelle assez à votre boisson elfique appelée 'corella', mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez quoi que ce soit ressemblant aux guimauves.~"

"~Non ...~" acquiesça Ell'evisor, "~mais je pense que si, si j’en montrais un au Mage de Guerre Silver.~"

Harry rit. "~Oui,~" acquiesça-t-il, "~elle a toujours eu une passion pour les sucreries. Je t’en donnerai un paquet pour elle, mais si tu en veux pour toi, tu devras les sortir et les cacher avant qu'elle n’en mange un.~"

"~Vous ... vous connaissez Mage de Guerre Silver ?~"

"~Oh, oui,~" répondit Harry. "~Très bien, en fait, bien qu'elle ne me connaisse pas. Tu vois, nous ne nous sommes pas encore rencontrés dans cette ligne de temps.~"

Les yeux d'Ell'evisor s’élargirent. "~Cette _ligne de temps_ ?!~"

Et alors Harry se trouva à expliquer encore une fois le Miroir de Peut-être.

\----Oo00oo----

Harry ne donna à Ell'evisor aucun des détails de leur propre amitié complexe, ni parla des événements particuliers qui étaient arrivés dans la version de l’histoire de Harry - mais après quelque temps et beaucoup d‘explications, Ell'evisor pensait qu'il avait saisi le concept derrière le Miroir bien assez pour être capable de l'expliquer aux autres membres du cercle.

Alors ce fut au tour de l'elfe d’expliquer au Mage de Guerre Ash pourquoi il était à Poudlard et exactement comment il avait complètement loupé sa mission.

Il s'avéra que le cercle avait pris conscience de la présence de Ash peu de temps après son début public dans les journaux, mais n'avait rien fait jusqu'à la semaine dernière où ils avaient appelé Ell'evisor à la salle du conseil et lui avaient dit d'aller observer cet homme prétendu ' Mage de Guerre '. Ses instructions après cela avaient été de ' choisir ensuite un cours approprié d'action ' et de faire un rapport au conseil de ce qu'il avait fait.

Ell'evisor avait pris cela comme signifiant qu'il devait décourager l'arriviste humain d'employer le titre de Mage de Guerre pour son avantage personnel.

"~Non,~" lui dit Harry. "~Tu as complètement compris de travers ce qu'ils t’ont dit. De mon expérience avec le conseil dans le Miroir, je peux te dire qu'ils ont probablement choisi une politique d’attente dans les heures qui ont suivi celle où ils ont appris ma présence dans le monde sorcier. Ils _t_ ’ont seulement envoyé après que j'aie eu mon rentre-dedans avec certains des disciples de Voldemort. Cette rencontre m'a identifié comme une personne qui s'oppose activement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, en revendiquant en même temps le titre de ' Mage de Guerre '.~"

Alors Harry grimaça, "~Le conseil ne veut pas que les Mages de Guerre deviennent encore impliqués avec l'un ou l'autre côté. Ils pensent toujours que la situation ne demande pas leur intervention.~"

"~Le fait-elle ?~" demanda Ell'evisor.

"~ _Je_ le pense,~" exposa Harry, "~et en tant que plein Mage de Guerre, le conseil n'a pas le droit de m'ordonner de me retirer.~" Alors Harry pinça ses lèvres pensivement, "~En fait,~" ajouta-t-il, "~en tant que membre de l'espèce la plus directement impliquée, ils devraient de droit suivre mon conseil sur cette question.~"

"~ Ne l’ont-ils pas fait dans le Miroir ?~" demanda Ell'evisor avec curiosité.

"~Lorsque j'ai obtenu mon diplôme et que mon Acceptation a eu lieu,~" expliqua Harry , "~La situation était devenue si mauvaise que le cercle était déjà impliqué. Mais j’ai toujours pensé qu'ils auraient dû bouger plus tôt...~"

"~Peut-être que cette fois, ils le feront,~" suggéra l'elfe .

"Mmm," dit Harry évasivement. "~Mais indépendamment de cela, ce qu’ils _t’ont_ demandé de faire était essentiellement un exercice de formation. Ils voulaient que tu réunisse des informations pour eux et décides ensuite que faire avec ces informations - rien que tu n'aies pas fait auparavant dans tes cours. Tu aurais pu leur présenter un rapport sans entrer en contact avec moi du tout. Ou bien, tu aurais pu m’avoir approché et m’avoir simplement demandé d'arrêter d'utiliser le titre. Pourquoi au Nom du Seigneur Vert as-tu décidé de m'attaquer ?!~"

Ell'evisor se tortilla un peu sur son siège.

"~Ell'evisor,~" l’avertit Harry, "~-la vérité maintenant.~ "

"~Je ... ~" commença l'elfe, "~ j'étais en colère …je veux dire ... Que vous revendiquiez un Nom auquel vous n'aviez aucun droit, alors que ... que j'ai dû travailler si dur pour être pris pour la formation.~"

"~-et ai dû attendre si longtemps ?~" demanda Harry tranquillement.

L'elfe sembla étonné. Il rougit d'embarras. "~J'ai pensé ... j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas juste que vous - un homme - puissiez revendiquer un Nom auquel je n'avais pas encore droit. Cela ... j'étais en colère ... cela ne me semblait pas juste. Je ne savais pas pour le Miroir.~"

"~Le Miroir fait très peu de différence, Ell'evisor,~" dit Harry. "~du point de vue d’un elfe, _tous_ les humains sont très jeunes. En incluant mon temps dans le Miroir, j'ai toujours seulement vingt-neuf ans, cependant je peux honnêtement te dire que si j'étais un elfe, j’aurais environ cent quarante-cinq ans.~" Alors il regarda sérieusement le jeune mage assis en face de lui. "~Quand tu atteindras l’âge moyen, il est très possible que je serai mort de _vieillesse_.~" Ell'evisor sembla effrayé. "~Et même alors,~" continua Harry, "~tu as encore au moins sept ou huit décennies de plus que moi maintenant.~"

Ell'evisor fronça les sourcils. "~C’est ... C’est ... vraiment bizarre.~"

"~Rappelle-toi simplement de multiplier l'âge de n'importe quel humain par cinq,~" lui dit Harry, "~Et ne t’inquiète pas trop avec le 'bizarre' - tu es un mage : tu t’y habitueras.~"

Après cela, Harry donna très soigneusement des instructions à Ell'evisor pour ne _pas_ révéler son vrai nom à qui que ce soit qui ne fasse pas partie du cercle des mages. "~Souviens-toi,~" l’avertit Harry, "~que c'est mon nom privé dont nous parlons et que je serais _profondément_ offensé par quiconque le révèlerait à quelqu'un de l'extérieur du cercle. Si quelqu'un demande où ' Harry Potter ' est, la réponse du cercle ne doit rien être de plus que 'en sécurité', tu comprends ? La seule raison pour laquelle je te dis même à toi mon nom privé est que les autres humains ne comprennent pas encore les noms des Mages de Guerre et ils vont demander de mes nouvelles avec mon nom privé. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient inquiets, d’où la réponse que je veux que vous donniez. Cela ne donne _pas_ le droit à ceux du cercle d'utiliser ce nom. Pour vous _tous_ \- mon nom est Ash.~"

Le plus jeune Mage inclina la tête d'un accord solennel. "~Votre Nom est, bien sûr, votre privilège personnel, Mage de Guerre Ash.~"

Pour Harry, il était notamment rassurant que l'attitude du cercle de mage envers les noms garderait son secret en sécurité sans argument ou agitation. Pour un elfe comme Ell'evisor, c'était probablement la chose la plus compréhensible qu'il lui ait dite jusqu'ici aujourd'hui.

"~Fais simplement savoir au Cercle qu’à l'avenir, s'ils veulent entrer en contact avec moi, ils doivent seulement venir me le demander. Je suis plus que désireux de parler - bien que je préfère ne pas voyager trop loin de l'école, puisque cela interromprait les leçons de mes élèves.~"

Alors Harry ramena Ell'evisor dans la cage d'escalier centrale et lui fit réparer chaque moindre dégâts qu'il avait fait au château - incluant le nettoyage de la peinture rouge au sommet de la tour. Cela faisait partie de sa punition pour son comportement précédent - et le reste serait à décider par ses enseignants dans le cercle, après qu'il leur ait dit ce qu'il avait fait.

L'elfe était seulement trop heureux de faire quelque pénitence, puisqu'il se sentait toujours absolument misérable d’avoir mis en danger des enfants et Harry utilisa l'occasion pour apprendre quelques bases à Ell'evisor en ce qui concernait la concentration de sa magie tandis qu'entouré de pierre. Cela à son tour, cimenta Ash dans l’esprit d'Ell'evisor comme un de ses enseignants et une figure d'autorité appropriée.

Quand arriva finalement le temps qu’Ell'evisor parte, il était midi et le mage-en-formation promit de rapporter fidèlement tout ce qu'il avait appris aussitôt qu'il atteignait Elvenholme. Harry lui montrait juste la sortie du château - avec un paquet de guimauves serré dans une main - quand l'elfe présenta encore une fois des excuses pour son comportement et demanda à Harry de s'il vous plaît transmettre ces excuses cordiales au guide de cours principal de l'école.

Harry l’assura que le Directeur comprendrait et lui dit ensuite adieu.

Juste comme Ell'evisor partait, quelque lambeau d'honnêteté le fit se retourner et dire, "~Mage de Guerre Ash ? Je ... j'aurais dû vous le dire - il y a ... et bien, il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas simplement venu vous parler ce matin.~" l'elfe fit une pause, puis regarda le sol, embarrassé. "~Vous voyez,~" commença-t-il, "~je, uh ... je ... C‘est à dire... jenesaispaslhumain et jenesavaispasquevousparliezlelfique.~"

Harry cligna des yeux. Une fois qu'il eut comprit le tir rapide de mots, il rit presque. Avec amusement, il répondit, "~Alors que je suggérerais que tu parles à Silver d’étudier l'une de nos langues. Dis-lui que je recommande l'anglais et que cela fait partie de ta punition pour que tu ne recommences jamais quelque chose comme cela.~"

Le jeune elfe mortifié hocha la tête et partit ensuite à la hâte.

\----Oo00oo----

Après cela, Harry alla affronter Albus et lui expliquer pourquoi un élève Mage de Guerre avait attaqué le professeur de Défense - un plein Mage de Guerre - à l'intérieur du château. Naturellement, Harry dut trouver une façon de faire cela sans mentionner le Miroir, ni dire à Albus qu'Ell'evisor n'avait pas _su_ que Ash était un Mage de Guerre.

Essentiellement, Harry allait présenter Ell'evisor comme un élève trop zélé qui avait mal compris ses enseignants et avait pensé que sa mission était supposé être un exercice de formation contre un adversaire peu familier, mais supérieur. C'était assez de près de la vérité pour être crédible, puisqu'Albus n'avait pas idée de comment le cercle formait ses Mages de Guerre de toute façon. Le message 'réel', avait, bien sûr, été que le jeune elfe devait observer ce que Ash faisait et puis ' de choisir ensuite un cours approprié d'action '. Cela résisterait aussi à l'examen minutieux d'Albus, parce que cela avait assez de vérité pour avoir l’air réel, mais assez d'ambiguïté pour qu’Albus suppose que le cercle voulait simplement savoir ce que leur mage manquant faisait à Poudlard.

Et ainsi, Harry but du thé, mangea les biscuits d'Albus et mélangea habilement vérité et mensonge dans un tout tout-à-fait crédible. Que Albus gobe cela ou pas était une bonne question, mais il ne posait pas de questions auxquelles il était difficile de répondre, donc Harry ne s'en soucia pas.

L'enseignant de Défense de l'école ne revint pas à son programme régulier avant seulement la dernière classe du jour - et même alors, les élèves de Harry voulaient tous parler de ce qui était arrivé ce matin, combien effrayant cela avait été et ce qu'il avait fait pour que tous les escaliers se déplacent comme ça ?

Pour Harry - qui jamais auparavant n’avait dû envisager de se battre avec un compagnon mage du cercle (élève ou autre) - la dernière classe du jour sembla durer une éternité...

\----Oo00oo----

Finalement, après que toute l'excitation du jour précédent se soit apaisée, ce fut vendredi de nouveau et Harry décida de passer sa soirée dans la salle des professeurs.

Il avait rendu cela une habitude, depuis que Sev' l’avait attendu avec l'intention d'affronter Harry à propos de la raison pour laquelle le Mage de Guerre s’asseyait toujours à côté de lui.

Harry espérait que l'excuse de récupérer son livre oublié ferait revenir le Maître de Potions dans la salle des professeurs pour une deuxième mi-temps de discussions - ou étaient-ce des négociations ? Et bien, quoi qu'il en soit, ils se parlaient et c'était quelque chose à encourager.

Mais jusqu'ici, Harry n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance. Sev' avait obstinément refusé de se montrer et Harry ne voulait pas avoir cette sorte de discussion à la table du dîner devant le personnel et les élèves, ou de précipiter cela dans les couloirs entre les classes.

Harry essayait aussi d'éviter de tenir cela dans soit ses quartiers soit ceux de Sev. La salle des professeurs était parfaite parce que c'était en terrain neutre et ils étaient quelque peu plus sur un pied d’égalité.

Mais ce n'était pas d'une grande aide si Severus _ne se montrait pas._

Harry savait que Sev' ne pouvait pas se faufiler à l’intérieur pour prendre son livre en secret, pour une raison simple - Harry cachait toujours magiquement le livre chaque fois qu'il quittait la pièce et le révélait ensuite de nouveau chaque fois qu'il revenait. De cette manière, le Mage de Guerre pouvait honnêtement dire que le livre était toujours dans la salle des professeurs, mais si Sev' voulait récupérer ce fichu truc, alors devrait continuer à le chercher jusqu’à ce qu'il vienne tandis que Harry était là.

Mais Sev' ne demandait jamais et Harry ne voyait presque jamais l'homme.

Cependant, la patience était une vertu et Harry était content de remplir son vendredi soir à lire la Gazette du Sorcier de part en part et puis en sortant un nouveau numéro du Monde du Quidditch. Une heure et demie plus tard, il était le seul enseignant toujours assis dans la pièce et il fut finalement réduit à regarder avec curiosité le livre de Sev sur la petite table. Finalement il le ramassa pour voir s'il était intéressant.

Peu étonnamment, c'était un livre de potions et bien trop avancé pour qu’il puisse vraiment le comprendre. Mais certaines des images illustraient les brouets divers et leurs résultats étaient tout à fait intéressants et Harry commença oisivement à le feuilleter.

"Puisque vous m'avez mené à croire que vous êtes nul en potions, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous feignez de lire mon livre."

Harry cligna des yeux et leva la tête pour voir Severus Rogue le transpercer du regard de derrière le fauteuil du côté opposé de la table.

Harry sourit. "Je ne le lis pas," répondit-il calmement. "Je regarde les jolies images."

Harry fut récompensé de sa sincérité par la note d'expression amusée sur le visage de Severus. "Au moins vous êtes honnête," lui dit le Maître de Potions. "D'autres que je pourrais nommer essayeraient de feindre le comprendre."

"Pfft," se moqua Harry, en faisant un geste dédaigneux avec le livre fermé, "-comme s'ils devaient être habiles en tout. Je suis plus intelligent que cela. Je ne me donnerais jamais la peine de mentir à propos de quelque chose comme ça."

"Mais vous mentiriez à propos d'autres choses ?"

"Bien sûr," répondit Harry. "Tout le monde ne le fait-il pas ?"

"La plupart des personnes ne sont pas très bonnes à cela."

"Je ne suis pas la plupart des personnes."

Severus le considéra un instant. "Non", dit-il finalement, "je suppose que vous ne l'êtes pas." Alors il ajouta, "Puis-je ravoir mon livre ?"

Harry sourit de nouveau. "Je suppose que je pourrais le rendre - contre une compensation."

Rogue sembla surpris un instant - puis soupçonneux. "Je suppose que nous ne discutons pas de l'impossibilité complète qu’en fait je vous paye pour ravoir mon propre livre."

"Et bien, pas avec de l'or, en tout cas," répondit Harry.

Severus leva un sourcil vers lui. "Oh", dit-il, "Et quelle monnaie devrais-je donc employer ?"

Harry se mordit presque sa propre langue dans un effort de ne pas dire à Severus _exactement_ dans quelle monnaie il voudrait être payé. Après une seconde ou deux, Harry réussit à répondre, "Rien de plus que quelques minutes de votre compagnie, Professeur."

Le froncement de sourcils était de retour. "Vous persistez dans votre affirmation ridicule que vous 'm'aimez bien'."

"Ainsi ce sont mes illusions," répondit Harry légèrement. "En quoi cela importe-t-il ? Vous devez seulement vous asseoir avec moi quelque temps - à être votre moi naturellement désagréable - et vous récupérerez votre livre. Est-ce vraiment un si grand prix à payer ?"

"Combien de temps ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Combien de temps," répéta Severus, "serait-il exigé que je reste en votre compagnie ?"

"Umm, que pensez-vous de quinze minutes ?"

"Bien," et le Maître de Potions se posa avec humeur dans le fauteuil derrière lequel il avait été debout.

"Vous êtes dans le mauvais fauteuil," dit Harry, faisant un geste à celui, vide, à côté de lui.

Severus sourit d'un air satisfait. "Notre accord n'a jamais rien dit d'où je devais m’asseoir. Seulement que je devais rester ici."

"Oh," dit Harry. "Que je suis négligent de ne pas avoir spécifié la chaise."

"Tout à fait."

"Vous êtes vraiment un homme très irritant," sourit Harry.

"N‘est-ce pas."

\----Oo00oo----

La partie suivante de la soirée de Harry dut sûrement avoir confirmé que le Mage de Guerre Ash était complètement fou.

Au commencement, Severus sembla content d’être simplement assis dans son fauteuil - aussi silencieux que la tombe - et d’attendre que les quinze minutes de son emprisonnement ne se terminent.

Harry cependant, était décidé à faire parler l'autre homme - ainsi quand il ouvrit délibérément le livre de Sev et commença à faire des suppositions sur 'les jolies images', cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que Severus l'appelle un complet idiot et se plaignait que même un première année ignorant en saurait plus sur les potions qu'un Mage de Guerre supposé diplômé.

Il semblait que plus Harry faisait de suppositions stupides, plus Severus trouvait cela impossible de souffrir en silence. Il _devait_ simplement corriger Ash - en détail - et avec les termes les plus caustiques.

Harry laissa la voix de Sev passer sur lui comme un baume. L'homme était animé et passionné, et même ses insultes étaient une merveille de langue et d'esprit. Encore mieux, toute cette intelligence et cette émotion étaient actuellement tout à Harry pour qu’il les apprécie dans la salle des professeurs autrement déserte.

Tout ce que Harry devait faire était d’interjeter un commentaire idiot à l’occasion et Severus continuerait directement à parler.

Finalement, cependant, Harry fit un commentaire qui était juste un peu _trop_ idiot.

  
Severus s’arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et se rassit brusquement dans sa chaise.

"Même vous n'êtes pas si stupide," dit-il après un moment. "Vous êtes délibérément obtus. Pourquoi ?"

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait. "Parce que je vous aime bien et que j'aime vous entendre parler de quelque chose que vous appréciez. J'aime la manière que vous avez ... D’être vivant ... quand vous parlez de potions."

"J'ai insulté votre intelligence pendant les dernières..." Severus vérifia à sa montre, puis cligna des yeux de surprise, "... trente minutes ?!"

"Et ces insultes en étaient de très créatives," dit Ash avec admiration. "Vous avez un vocabulaire vraiment formidable. Je vais même devoir chercher certains de ces mots dans le dictionnaire."

Severus le regarda juste fixement. "Vous _êtes_ fou," dit-il finalement.

"S'il en est ainsi alors je suis un fou qui vous aime bien," sourit Harry.

Le visage de Severus prit une sorte de bord désespéré. "S'il vous plaît", dit-il, "Allez-vous me dire simplement ce que vous voulez ? - sans tous ces jeux et mensonges ?" Alors il regarda Harry directement dans les yeux et dit, "Que diable voulez-vous de moi ?"

Harry considéra cela. Il était tard et ils étaient tous les deux fatigués. Demain était samedi et Sev' pourrait avoir tout le week-end pour trier tout cela...

//Merde// pensa Harry soudainement// je suis aussi fatigué de cette fuite que lui. Temps de ramasser les gains.//

Sans mots, Harry arrima son regard à celui de Severus et puis se pencha vers le bas pour poser soigneusement le livre disputé au centre de la petite table. Comme il se penchait en arrière dans son propre fauteuil - avec Severus l’observant toujours soigneusement - Harry entremêla calmement ses doigts devant sa poitrine et leva ses coudes pour se reposer sur le haut des accoudoirs de la chaise. Alors il cala avec arrogance un pied sur la petite table entre eux et laissa son genou s’ouvrir de manière suggestive pour que sa cuisse s’appuie aussi contre l'accoudoir de la chaise.

Severus cligna des yeux devant l’allusion sous-jacente de sexualité.

Alors Harry laissa délibérément tomber ses yeux au pied des robes de Sev et les dirigea lentement le long de ses jambes. Harry passa sa vue de manière appréciative sur l’entre-jambe de l'autre homme, ces mains élégantes, son estomac, la poitrine et puis finalement la colonne du cou de Sev pour rejoindre les yeux sombres. Harry laissa ses propres yeux couver le choc et la surprise qu'il voyait reflétés là.

Alors Harry vit quelque chose qui le stupéfia autant que l'étonnement qu'il avait causé.

Severus Rogue - l’enseignant le plus universellement craint et méprisé à Poudlard - le maître en insultes et en indifférence fortuite - rougit d’un rouge vif, jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux.

"Vous avez perdu la tête!" s’étrangla Severus.

"Vous l’avez mentionné auparavant," répondit Harry, toujours charmé par le rougissement s'effaçant.

Severus se reprit sous contrôle après le choc inattendu. "Je ne suis pas intéressé par devenir une autre encoche sur votre maudite ceinture," se moqua-t-il.

"Bien," répondit Harry. "Je suis fatigué des encoches de toute façon - elles sont en fin de compte très peu satisfaisantes. Cette fois je veux quelque chose qui ait le potentiel de durer."

Severus le regarda fixement - apparemment de nouveau choqué. "Vous ... quoi ... ?"

"Vous," dit Harry avec un demi-sourire. "Je vous veux - et pas en tant qu’encoche ou affaire occasionnelle. Je veux découvrir si nous pourrions être plus que cela." Alors il se pencha en avant et avec une intensité calme qui sembla peupler l'air-même entre eux, il ajouta, "Je veux savoir si nous pourrions être autant l’un pour l’autre que deux personnes peuvent l’être."

Après que cela, Harry se pencha en arrière et attendit.

Le silence régnait.

Severus avait complètement fermé le jeu d'émotions à travers son visage, pour que Harry n'ait actuellement aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait.

Harry se sentait étrangement calme.

//Maintenant Severus sait// pensa-t-il. //Le premier grand pas avait été fait. // Harry comprenait instinctivement que cela prendrait à l'autre homme quelque temps pour croire que Ash le voulait vraiment comme plus que pour une affaire d’une nuit, ou que pour ses capacités en fabrication de potions, ou pour l'information qu’il pourrait fournir en tant que Mangemort, ou autre fichue chose que Severus pourrait inventer.

Mais Harry pouvait être un bâtard extrêmement persistant quand il voulait quelque chose assez fort et il savait que s'il le devait, il pourrait user Severus jusqu’à ce que l'autre homme ne consentit à leur donner une chance - même si c’était seulement pour prouver que Ash avait tort et se débarrasser finalement du Mage de Guerre.

Mais tout ce dont Harry avait besoin était de cette chance.

Le silence s'étira.

Finalement Severus se leva et partit. Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, ni n'avait laissé échapper une seule émotion.

Avec ce même sens surnaturel de paix, Harry regarda vers le bas la petite table - et remarqua que Sev' avait de nouveau oublié son livre.

\----Oo00oo----


	10. Questions et Réponses

\----Oo00oo----

Pour Severus Rogue, le jour suivant passa dans un flou de confusion et d’émotions mélangées. D'une part, il était incroyablement flatteur de savoir que le Mage de Guerre le trouvait attirant. Mais d'autre part, Severus ne croyait pas une minute que cet homme était sincère dans son petit discours 'être tout ce que deux personnes peuvent être l'une pour l'autre'.

Il était évident, cependant, que le professeur de Défense le _trouvait_ désirable - peu importe quelles puissent être ses autres raisons. On ne pouvait simplement pas regarder une autre personne de cette manière persistante et ... appréciative ... sans au moins _quelque_ intérêt véritable.

//La question est// pensa Severus// que dois-je faire à ce propos ?//

Savoir qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre que le Mage de Guerre voulait de lui, ne signifiait pas que Severus devait jamais le lui donner. Tant qu'il refusait de satisfaire l'autre homme par quoi que ce soit de plus qu'une relation badine, alors quelques nuits passées ensemble ne compromettraient rien. En fait, cela pourrait même être utile, puisque le mage révélerait probablement sa raison réelle de vouloir cette liaison aussitôt qu'il pensait que Severus était suffisamment enamouré de lui.

Mais en attendant, cela pourrait être agréable d'avoir un lit chaud dans lequel dormir et quelqu'un à tenir près de soi durant la nuit. Cela avait été bien trop longtemps depuis la dernière fois que Severus avait apprécié le contact d'un amant et la solitude était, en effet, un aphrodisiaque très puissant.

Severus s'était permis quelques rapports occasionnels au cours des années et ne savait que trop bien comment ils se terminaient invariablement. Finalement, l'autre partie découvrait qu'il _était_ vraiment exactement ce qu'il semblait être - et non pas quelque innocent au bon cœur secrètement réprimé - ou bien ils se rendaient finalement compte qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir quoi que ce soit qu'il voulaient et terminaient rapidement l'affaire pour essayer leur chance ailleurs.

Chaque fois que cela arrivait, cela causait à Severus une légère sensation de regret - mais c'était seulement une petite douleur, puisqu'il n'avait jamais été sous aucune illusion de la permanence du rapport en premier lieu. En fait, il était parfois _reconnaissant_ qu’il n’y ait jamais eu de quelconque grand amour dans sa vie - les êtres aimés étaient une faiblesse que Voldemort exploitait impitoyablement et ce bâtard avait assez de mainmise sur lui comme cela.

Et pourtant, tant que cela durait, la satisfaction que Severus tirait de l'amant occasionnel faisait plus que compenser n’importe quelle douleur minuscule qu’il sente quand ils partaient.

Mais cette fois, Severus se trouva à se demander si le Mage de Guerre pouvait vraiment désirer continuer la liaison _après_ qu'il ait découvert que Severus ne lui donnerait pas ce qu’il voulait - quoi que cela puisse être.

Quand il avait vu la photo du mage pour la première fois dans la Gazette du Sorcier, Severus pouvait se souvenir avoir pensé que l'homme avait été béni avec un visage vraiment ordinaire. Pas beau, ni laid - c'était juste un visage et il serait facilement oublié dans une foule. Il y avait eu beaucoup de fois où Severus aurait tué pour avoir un tel visage - un qui ne l'identifierait pas, ni ferait que les gens se le rappellent aussi facilement que ses propres traits le faisaient.

Alors il avait vraiment rencontré l'homme.

Le Mage de Guerre Ash avait de la _présence_. Il pourrait probablement le charmer les oiseaux à descendre des maudits arbres s'il le voulait. En personne, il n'y avait rien d’oubliable en lui du tout. Même après la petite 'démonstration' d'Albus au banquet de bienvenue, la plupart des élèves - et certainement tout le personnel - était _toujours_ enchantée par lui. Un peu plus circonspecte peut-être, mais enchantée néanmoins.

Cela étant le cas, le mage aurait pu se trouver un amant n'importe où, où il le voulait. Pré-au-Lard, par exemple, était commodément proche et avait une population suffisamment grande pour qu'il y ait certainement plusieurs sorcières appropriées qu’il aurait pu approcher.

Mais il n'y avait pas énormément de _sorciers_ appropriés qu’il aurait pu approcher.

Les sorciers qui préféraient la société intime d'autres hommes étaient en minorité et tandis qu'ils n'étaient pas chassés ou persécutés, une préférence pour votre propre sexe était toujours considérée comme quelque peu ... décevante… par la famille d’un jeune sorcier ou d’une sorcière.

Severus - qui n'avait ni frère ni soeur et dont les parents étaient morts avant son douzième anniversaire - n'avait eu personne à décevoir. Ainsi, il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de cacher ses préférences et n'avait jamais senti d'obligation 'de s’installer' et de produire des petits-enfants. C'était seulement son désir intense de vie privée et son dégoût des démonstrations émotionnelles publiques, qui tenaient les autres dans l'ignorance.

Cela voulait dire qu’il aurait été relativement facile pour le mage de découvrir que Severus était seulement intéressé par les hommes. Certainement que Albus et Minerva le savaient et probablement plusieurs des autres enseignants aussi. Quelques sourires charmeurs et quelque commérage de salle des professeurs se seraient assurés que le professeur de Défense soit aussi au courant de l'information.

Si le Mage de Guerre était _exclusivement_ intéressé par les hommes, alors il y avait une chance qu’il puisse accepter une offre de continuer un rapport occasionnel simplement parce que c'était commode. Il était attiré par Severus - il savait déjà que Severus avait une préférence pour des amants masculins - et ils étaient tous les deux enseignants à Poudlard : vivant même dans le même couloir isolé.

Et pourtant...

On ne survivait pas à la vie que Severus avait vécue en étant quoi que ce soit de moins que brutalement honnête avec soi-même et Rogue était bien conscient qu'avec son nez crochu et son teint pâle, il n'était pas exactement le type même de la beauté masculine. Il n'était en aucun cas laid non plus, mais il n'était pas très probable qu’il apparaisse sur la couverture de Sorcière Hebdo avant longtemps.

Si le mage pouvait se déranger à faire quelque enquête, il en trouverait finalement d'autres qui étaient plus jeunes, plus beaux et pas si enclins aux insultes et au sarcasme. À ce point, 'convenance' était tout ce qui pouvait rester en faveur de Severus.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une grande motivation.

Et ainsi, Severus passa une grande partie du samedi à hésiter entre la pensée qu'il pourrait être agréable de se permettre une brève relation et la connaissance que cela ne durerait probablement pas très longtemps - et qu’ensuite il devrait supporter de voir l'homme tous les jours et de savoir qu’il avait probablement un amant autre part. Severus n’avait _pas_ besoin de cette sorte de rappel déprimant dans sa vie.

Cependant, ce ne fut que samedi soir tard qu’il réalisa soudainement qu’il y avait une ou deux raisons _très_ importantes pour lesquelles Severus Rogue devrait probablement mieux rester aussi loin du professeur de Défense qu'il le pouvait ... et assez curieusement, ce fut un verre de vin qui lui rappela finalement les réalités de la vie - ou du moins les réalités de _sa_ vie.

\----Oo00oo----

Il était tard - plusieurs heures après dîner - et Severus s'était depuis longtemps retiré dans ses quartiers. Il était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil favori, observant le feu s’éteindre dans le foyer. Après avoir distraitement pris une petite gorgée de son verre à vin, il baissa son bras seulement pour voir ses yeux attirés par les lumières vacillantes reflétées dans le délicat cristal plombé. Severus nota que la couleur rouge du vin ressemblait remarquablement à du sang dans cette lumière.

Alors ses yeux furent attirés par une image plus sombre.

Quand il avait levé le verre à vin à ses lèvres, la manche de ses robes était tombée en arrière, exposant la Marque Sombre sur son avant-bras. Avec sa paume vers le haut pour bercer le verre, la Marque était entièrement exposée dans la lueur du feu - un rappel indélébile de la présence de Voldemort dans sa vie - et d'où sa loyauté publique était supposé être.

Voir la Marque sur son bras fut comme si on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau glacée.

Le Mage de Guerre avait déjà _tué_ un Mangemort et Severus avait entendu par d'autres que l'homme avait aussi refusé l'invitation du Seigneur des Ténèbres de les rejoindre - et refusé d'une telle façon qu'il avait fait comprendre qu'il ne ressentait rien que du mépris et du dégoût pour Voldemort et tous ses disciples.

//Que _pensais_ -je?!// vint la réalisation secouée. //Même si le mage ne me tuait pas, Voldemort le ferait!//

Aucun des amants précédents de Severus n'avait été puissant, visible, ou assez important, pour que Voldemort s’en soucie aucunement - et tous avaient déjà su à propos de la Marque Sombre. Mais dans le cas du Mage de Guerre, Voldemort devrait se demander pourquoi l’un de ses serviteurs censé être loyal s’était lié avec un homme puissant et dangereux qui s'était déjà déclaré ennemi. Severus avait assez de problèmes à faire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reste convaincu qu’il était loyal, sans lui donner plus de raisons d'en douter. Et quant au mage lui-même, Severus ne pouvait certainement pas expliquer qu'il était l'espion de Dumbledore! Même si le professeur de Défense le croyait, Severus n'avait pas survécu si longtemps en faisant confiance à des étrangers complets quant à ses secrets les plus étroitement gardés.

Et certainement pas pour quelque chose d’aussi insignifiant qu’une relation sexuelle!

//Maudit enfer !// jura-t-il. / Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? - un regard d'un homme que je connais à peine, et je ne suis pas mieux que ces idiotes hormones marchantes auxquelles je suis forcé d’enseigner toute la semaine!//

Inquiet que son sens finement aiguisé de survie glisse, Severus étudia sa réaction au Mage de Guerre avec autant de logique froide qu'il pouvait rassembler. Tardivement, il se rappela la version sombre et dangereuse du mage qu'il avait entrevu à la fin de leur première rencontre tardive du soir dans la salle des professeurs. Il pouvait se rappeler avoir alors pensé que l'homme avait déjà tué un des serviteurs de Voldemort. Pourquoi l'avait-il oublié ?

Finalement, Severus atteignit la conclusion que c’était probablement parce qu'il avait passé la journée à penser au mage comme à un amant potentiel. Il n'avait jamais _eu_ à s’inquiéter de Voldemort - ou d’un violent préjugé anti-Mangemort - avec l’un de ses partenaires précédents. Cela n'avait simplement pas été une question. De quelque façon étrange, ces expériences précédentes s'étaient mêlées ensemble dans son subconscient et d'une façon ou d'une autre ... isolé ... son idée d'un partenaire sexuel de la plus large image de sa vie.

C'était un isolement dangereux - et maintenant qu'il en était conscient, il ferait attention de s’en garder à l'avenir.

//Mais pour le moment// pensa-t-il en finissant son vin//je crois que je resterai bien loin du Mage de Guerre Ash. //

\----Oo00oo----

Dimanche après-midi trouva Ron et Hermione à retourner à l'école en marchant après un plaisant après-midi passé avec Hagrid. Ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus proches du demi-géant depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'il avait toujours une connexion avec Harry. Chaque jour ils s'arrêtaient en passant pour lui rendre visite, qui commençait toujours par l'assurance de Hagrid que Harry allait très bien. De là ils parlaient souvent de leur ami disparu, avant de passer à d'autres sujets comme l'école, leurs classes et le monde en général.

Ron aimait entendre Hagrid raconter des histoires au sujet de Charlie - un de ses frères aînés- et des espiègleries qu'il avait faites quand il avait été élève à Poudlard. En fait, Charlie avait toujours partagé l'amour bizarre de Hagrid pour les animaux dangereux et Ron soupçonnait à titre privé que Hagrid aurait même pu être la cause de la décision de Charlie d'étudier des dragons.

Cela avait étonné Ron d’apprendre que son frère et Hagrid s’envoyaient toujours des hiboux régulièrement l'un à l'autre et que Hagrid avait même un album photo plein d’images de Norbert - toutes venant de Charlie. Comme le norvégien à crête avait grandi, Hagrid avait acquis de nouvelles images du frère de Ron, détaillant tous les changements physiques du dragon.

"Regard’ là, Ron!" avait pointé Hagrid avec enthousiasme . "C'est l’ premier vol de Norbert! Ton frère l’a attrapé just’ comm’ il sautait de la roche! Et bien, il était plutôt en train d‘ tomber, en fait - mais ses ailes étaient étendues et Charlie a dit qu’il s’était posé bien à six mètres dans la pente! Son premier vol - mon petit Norbert!"

Après cela, ils avaient aussi vu la première chasse de Norbert et la première proie de Norbert - à quoi Hermione avait réagi par "Ewww ..." - mais Hagrid n'avait pas semblé le remarquer et continué à parler de la première rencontre de Norbert avec d'autres dragons et comment ils l'avaient accepté et le premier ci de Norbert et le premier ça de Norbert, jusqu'à ce que finalement il n'y ait plus de photos.

Cela avait été intéressant pour Ron parce que cela impliquait son frère et le travail que Charlie faisait en Roumanie. Mais pour Hermione, cela avait été intéressant (même si un peu sanguinaire) parce qu'elle s'était soudainement rendue compte que Hagrid devait avoir voulu parler de Norbert avec _quelqu'un_ depuis une éternité. Mais puisque très peu de personnes savaient que Hagrid avait autrefois possédé un dragon domestique illégal, il n'y avait vraiment personne à qui il pouvait le dire.

Hermione découvrit qu'elle aimait assez le sentiment qui venait de simplement être assis là et de permettre à Hagrid de bavarder à propos de son dragon. Ce n'était pas dur à faire et cela rendait le demi-géant très heureux. En retour, son bonheur bouillonnait jusqu'à remplir la pièce et Ron et Hermione partaient toujours tous les deux avec des sourires sur leurs visages.

Ce dimanche après-midi particulier, comme elle et Ron faisaient leurs adieux au Garde-chasse, Hermione était particulièrement consciente de combien elle était plus gaie que quand elle était arrivée. Comme elle et Ron remontaient en marchant vers le château sous calme ciel de début d'automne, elle considéra ses émotions et la capacité inconsciente de Hagrid à la faire se sentir mieux.

//Cela pourrait-il être quelque chose dans le genre de la Magie du Coeur ?// se demanda-t-elle - et ensuite la pensée curieuse lui vint que peut-être que quelques sortes de pouvoirs n'étaient pas simplement sorciers ou moldus - mais allaient en degrés de ... 'magicalité', si un tel mot existait. Si c'était vrai, alors le bonheur qu'elle recevait en la compagnie de Hagrid était certainement de la Magie du Coeur - une forme moins magique que celle que Harry (ou peut-être Professeur Ash) avait exécutée, mais toujours de la Magie du Coeur néanmoins. Cela, à son tour, signifiait qu'il y avait des choses qui étaient à la fois moldues et magiques et pourraient, peut-être, seulement être vraiment comprises par des spécialistes avec les deux formations.

//Je me demande ce qui arriverait// pensa-t-elle//si on mettait à la fois des chercheurs moldus et sorciers à travailler ensemble sur le même problème ... //

En revenant de la hutte de Hagrid ce dimanche après-midi parfaitement ordinaire, Hermione n'avait pas idée qu'elle avait eu une révélation qui mènerait un jour à une entièrement nouvelle branche d'étude - une où science et magie seraient mélangées ensemble pour créer des merveilles basées sur le royaume nouvellement découvert de la technomagie.

Si Harry avait été là pour expliquer ses expériences dans le Miroir, il aurait pu lui parler d'un vieux mot utilisé pour une nouvelle situation, où 'magicien' en viendrait à signifier un moldu qui pouvait manipuler la magie à l'aide des machines verrouillées à sa signature mentale personnelle. Il n'y aurait jamais beaucoup de tels moldus, puisque la liaison entre l'esprit et le mécanisme exigeait que le magicien comprenne aussi ce que le dispositif faisait - en effet cela limitait le cadeau de la magie à ceux qui avaient la capacité de créer de telles machines.

Mais l'une des chose dont Harry ne lui aurait jamais parlé, était Robert - le tout premier magicien moldu - et l'homme qui pourrait un jour aussi être son mari.

\----Oo00oo----

Comme Ron et Hermione entraient dans l'école, ils se trouvèrent à parler encore une fois de Harry et par extension, de leur frustration avec Patmol, Lunard et leur professeur de Défense.

"Qu’est-ce que la lettre de Patmol disait, déjà ?" demanda Hermione.

Ron grimaça. "Seulement que Harry est en sécurité et que nous ne devions pas nous inquiéter. Je ne peux pas croire que lui et Lunard sont partis sans nous dire ce qui se passait! Nous avons attendu et attendu - c'était de la torture d’être assis en Défense et d’avoir professeur Ash se tenir là devant nous comme si rien n'était arrivé! Et maintenant cela! Ne vous inquiétez pas, qu’il dit! Et bien, je _suis_ sacrément inquiet!"

"Oui et c'est très étrange, aussi," acquiesça Hermione. "Tu te rappelles de ce que le professeur a dit ? - il a dit qu'il n'avait rien fait à Harry _qu'il se soucie de discuter devant ses élèves._ On dirait qu’il sait exactement ce qui est arrivé..."

"Ouais - et je parie il a dit à Patmol un tissu de mensonges énorme simplement pour qu'il nous laisse en plan comme cela."

"Je ne le pense pas," désapprouva Hermione, "Patmol n'est pas stupide tu sais. Je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait une explication sans quelque preuve. Et Lunard est assez intelligent aussi. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment Professeur Ash aurait pu les duper tous les deux."

Ron fronça les sourcils. "Alors il a probablement jeté un sort sur eux ou quelque chose du genre."

Hermione sembla inquiète. "C’est toujours possible," admit-elle. "Mais alors pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien fait ? Il sait que nous le soupçonnons."

"Peut-être," fit la voix de Ash derrière eux, "parce qu'il n'a rien fait de mal et n'a ainsi rien à craindre de vos soupçons."

Les deux élèves sursautèrent au premier mot et vers la fin de la déclaration du mage, ils lui faisaient tous les deux face, serrés l’un contre l’autre et pâles de peur.

Le professeur soupira. "Écoutez, je ne suis vraiment pas le méchant gars ici, d’accord ?"

Ron réunit son courage et fit une moitié de pas en avant. "Dites-nous alors ce que vous avez fait de Harry," le défia-t-il. "Dites-nous où il est!"

Inopinément, Ash sourit. "Vous avez le courage et la ténacité de vrais amis," leur dit-il. "C'est …très bon ... de savoir combien vous vous souciez de lui."

"Alors vous allez nous le dire ?" demanda Hermione avec incertitude.

Le mage considéra cela. Après un moment, il répondit, "Je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose ..." et ensuite il regarda autour de lui, "-et je ne vais certainement pas discuter de cela dans un couloir, même s'il semble être vide." Il se tourna et leur fit geste de le suivre. "Venez," leur dit-il, "Nous parlerons de cela dans mes quartiers."

\----Oo00oo----

Les deux élèves inquiets traînèrent après leur professeur, à demi effrayés d’être seuls avec lui et à demi espérant qu'ils pourraient finalement découvrir ce qui était arrivé à leur meilleur ami.

À un point, Ron se pencha près de Hermione et chuchota, "Est-ce que tu penses que nous devons le suivre comme cela ? Il pourrait essayer de nous attirer quelque part de privé où il puisse jeter un sort sur nous..."

Sans se retourner, Harry répondit, "Je n’aurais pas besoin de vous emmener à l’écart pour cela M. Weasley et vous devriez baisser plus votre voix plus si vous voulez parler en privé avec Mlle Granger."

Il y eut silence dans les couloirs après cela.

Peu après, ils arrivèrent à une partie du château qu'aucun des deux élèves n'avait visité depuis assez longtemps - pas depuis leurs voyages d'explorations pendant la première et la deuxième année, en fait.

"Le professeur Rogue ne vit-il pas quelque part par ici ?" demanda Ron à sa camarade Gryffondor.

"Je crois que oui..."

"Oui," leur dit Harry. "Ses appartements sont quelques portes plus loin que la mienne."

"Vous vivez à côté de _Rogue_ ?!" s’exclama Ron.

" _Professeur_ Rogue," répondit doucement le Mage de Guerre, "est un excellent voisin."

Ron lança à Hermione un regard incrédule. Elle répondit par un qui disait simplement 'Et alors ? - et de grâce, n'en fais pas tout un plat '.

Ron fronça les sourcils, mais ne poursuivit pas l'impossibilité d’un Rogue bon-voisin.

Comme ils tournaient dans le couloir final, à la fois Ron et Hermione furent étonnés de voir Drago Malfoy rôder alentour. Ils supposèrent immédiatement qu'il devait attendre pour voir Rogue - son Directeur de Maison - et furent étonnés quand il s'avéra qu’il attendait à la porte de Ash.

"Drago," reconnut Ash avec des tons chauds.

Ron et Hermione se lancèrent des regards inquiets. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu leur professeur de Défense s’adresser à l'autre garçon par quoi que ce soit d'autre que 'M. Malfoy' en classe. Cela n'était pas de bon augure si le professeur était en fait ami avec ceux du genre Drago Malfoy!

Drago lui-même semblait tout à fait heureux que le Mage de Guerre veuille bien utiliser son prénom devant deux Gryffondors. Pour Drago, cela signifiait que le professeur n'était pas honteux d'être publiquement associé au fils d'un Mangemort. Et en considérant que Ash n'aimait pas les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres , cela confirmait seulement que le Professeur Ash pensait vraiment à lui comme à une personne séparée en lui-même - et non simplement comme au fils de son père.

Drago réussit à choquer les deux autres élèves de nouveau en donnant à son professeur un sourire authentiquement plaisant. "Professeur", répondit-il, "j'espérais vous parler, mais je vois que vous êtes occupé."

"Est-ce que c'était important ?" demanda Ash. "Je peux remettre cela à une autre fois si ça l’est."

"Non," répondit Drago, "c'était simplement pour parler - rien qui ne puisse pas attendre," et ensuite il sourit d'un air satisfait vers les deux Gryffondors, assumant évidemment qu’ils étaient sur le point d'être punis pour quelque chose.

Ron se hérissa et même Hermione sembla indignée.

"Drago," avertit doucement Ash, "ils n’ont pas d'ennuis - je dois simplement parler avec eux de quelque chose."

Drago sembla faiblement déçu. "Dommage", murmura-t-il, "j'espérais qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose d’extrêmement Gryffondor."

Harry ravala un rire, se rappelant comment Drago avait trouvé que la faiblesse des Gryffondors était d’être si courageux qu'ils faisaient de temps en temps des choses que seul un idiot essayerait.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent de leur enseignant à Drago et vice-versa - se demandant à l'évidence s'ils venaient juste d’être insultés, mais ne voulant pas admettre leur ignorance en posant la question.

Drago sembla seulement plus amusé comme il souhaita facilement au revoir au professeur de Défense et partit en flânant le long du couloir.

Ron surveilla le Serpentard à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance jusqu’à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Il entendit le Professeur Ash dire "Ouvre toi" et se retourna pour voir le Mage de Guerre faire entrer Hermione à l'intérieur et attendre avec espoir qu’il suive.

Avec quelque agitation, il entra dans les quartiers personnels du Mage de Guerre .

\----Oo00oo----

La pièce joyeuse et confortable au-delà de la porte fut une surprise complète. Ron et Hermione restèrent bouches bées au milieu de la salle de séjour de leur professeur de Défense comme ils se tournaient lentement sur place, absorbant graduellement toutes les curiosités étranges, entrelacées avec des objets familiers de l'école.

Le mage lui-même avait disparu dans la cuisine, les laissant parler en privé quelques moments.

"Ron ?" demanda Hermione tranquillement, "Cette pièce est..."

"... vraiment super," termina Ron d'une voix tranquillement stupéfiée.

"Tu le sens aussi ?"

"Ouais - c’est comme ... comme être dans notre salle commune ou quelque chose du genre - sauf que ce n'est pas simplement la salle commune de Gryffondor..."

"Non," acquiesça Hermione, "c'est l'école entière. J'ai l’impression d’être partie tout l’été et que je viens de passer la porte d'entrée de nouveau." Et comme elle continuait à regarder autour d‘elle, les yeux de Hermione tombèrent sur une petite sphère de verre craquelée posée sur une des planches. Cela semblait familier, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire d’où - et alors le professeur revint.

Il portait un plateau avec de l'eau chaude, des tasses, du lait, des biscuits et du chocolat à boire - qu’il glissa adroitement sur une table basse près de la cheminée. "Voulez vous tous les deux du chocolat chaud ?" demanda-t-il.

Ils le regardèrent fixement, surpris. Hermione trouva sa voix d'abord et répondit poliment "Oui, merci, Professeur."

"Est-ce que tu es folle ?!" siffla Ron tout bas dans son oreille.

"Je pense," répondit Professeur Ash, "que Mlle Granger a simplement remarqué qu'il y a là trois tasses sur le plateau - indiquant que j'ai entièrement l'intention de boire le même mélange d’ingrédients qui seraient dans vos propres tasses. Ainsi, elle ne sent aucun besoin de s'inquiéter d'être empoisonnée ou qu’on lui glisse quelque potion étrange."

Ron eut la grâce de sembler embarrassé et marmonna en excuse "Désolé ,Hermione."

"Alors," demanda Ash de nouveau, "voulez-vous un chocolat chaud M. Weasley ?"

"Erm ... oui, merci," et ensuite - comme pour prouver qu’il était maintenant fermement du côté des buveurs de chocolat chauds - Ron demanda, "Sont-ce là des guimauves ?"

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres du professeur. "Non, j'ai peur que non." Répondit-il. "J’ai malheureusement dû faire don de mon dernier paquet à un ami. Cependant je demande humblement d’être pardonné et offre ces biscuits à la crème comme pauvre remplacement."

Généreusement, Ron déclara, "Ce n’est pas grave - je suis sûr que ceux-ci seront excellents."

Aucun des deux élèves ne remarqua qu'ils se détendaient lentement en présence du Mage de Guerre comme ses quartiers et sa plaisanterie légère continuaient à soulager leurs soupçons. Quand il avait le temps pour cela, Harry était très habile à faire que les gens aient confiance en lui - et ses deux amis valaient bien l'effort de les convaincre.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous une boisson et un biscuit dans leurs mains - et après que Ash ait délibérément pris la première petite gorgée de sa propre tasse - Ron et Hermione s’arrangèrent dans leurs sièges, les deux paires d'yeux épinglant avec espoir leur enseignant à sa chaise.

Ash leur sourit. "Oui", admit-il, "je sais vraiment où est Harry Potter et non - je ne peux pas vous le dire."

"Quoi !" cria Ron, " _Pourquoi_ vous ne pouvez pas nous le dire ? Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis! Nous méritons autant que Dumbledore de le savoir !"

"Et Dumbledore ne sait pas non plus où il est," vint la réponse tranquille.

"Mais le Directeur sait que _vous_ savez," devina Hermione.

Leur enseignant hocha la tête d'accord.

Fronçant les sourcils de nouveau, Ron demanda, "Alors que _pouvez_ -vous nous dire ?"

"Autant que j'en ai dit au Directeur - si vous jurez que vous ne direz rien à d'autres et que vous ferez attention de ne pas discuter de cela où il y a une chance que vous puissiez être entendus."

"Nous le jurons," consentirent-ils tous les deux promptement - et Ash fronça des sourcils à leur réponse rapide.

"Le faites-vous, vraiment," demanda-t-il lentement. "Et vous rendez-vous aussi compte que si certaines personnes à l'école venaient à entendre parler de cela, non seulement _je_ deviendrai une cible pour leurs intrigues, mais _vous_ en serez aussi une pour enlèvement et torture possible."

Les deux Gryffondors pâlirent.

"Cela," expliqua Ash, "est le risque que vous prenez quand vous connaissez plus de secrets que les gens autour de vous." Alors doucement, il ajouta, "Scientia est Potestas - 'La Connaissance est la Puissance' - et même le peu que je veux bien partager avec vous, est plus que Voldemort ne sait. Que pensez-vous qu'il ferait - ou plus pertinemment, y a t’il quoi que ce soit que vous pensiez qu'il _ne ferait pas_ \- s'il croyait que n'importe lequel d'entre vous puisse avoir une réponse à même une de ses questions ?"

Ron avala durement, "Il - il ne peut pas entrer à Poudlard - c’est trop bien protégé et Dumbledore est là..."

"Et vous n'allez pas chez vous pendant les vacances ?" demanda le Mage de Guerre avec des sourcils levés, "Vous n'avez pas d'amis - de famille - qui vive à l'extérieur de l'école ?"

"Ma famille est moldue," chuchota Hermione. "Ron - ils n’auraient pas une chance!"

Leur professeur de Défense se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise. "Ce n'est pas même une question de combien je vous en dis," expliqua-t-il, "c'est une question de combien l'ennemi pense que vous pourriez savoir - et comme vous l’avez dit, vous _êtes_ les meilleurs amis de Harry..."

Maintenant à la fois Hermione et Ron semblaient considérablement plus sérieux à propos de quoi ils s‘engageaient.

"Êtes-vous _sûrs_ que vous voulez savoir ?" Leur demanda Ash. "Ce serait plus sûr pour vous - et pour vos familles - si vous ne le saviez pas; mais je veux toujours bien vous le dire. Après cela, ce sera à vous de vous assurer que vous ne vous trahirez pas. Dumbledore comprend cela. Je dois m'assurer que vous deux le faites aussi."

Ce fut Hermione qui rompit finalement le silence. Se tournant vers Ron, elle dit, "Si nous faisons cela, alors nous ne pourrons jamais en discuter à l'extérieur de ces pièces ou du bureau du Directeur. Il y a des passages secrets et des portes cachées partout. Nous pourrions être entendus - même quand nous pensons que nous sommes seuls."

Avec une expression solennelle sur son visage, Ron admit péniblement, "Alors je ne pense pas que je doive rester. Je ... je pense que je _devrais_ en parler Hermione. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais savoir où il est, ou ce qu'il fait et tenir tout cela bloqué à l'intérieur. Je _dois_ parler de lui - cela me donne l’impression qu’un peu de lui est toujours ici."

Le Mage de Guerre les interrompit : "Vous seriez les bienvenus pour utiliser cette pièce chaque fois que vous le souhaitez. Mes quartiers sont sûrs et je suis parfaitement heureux de travailler dans mon étude si vous voulez être en privé. La seule chose dont vous devez être conscients, est que vous vous heurterez probablement à Drago de temps en temps. Il vient souvent ici après les cours."

Les deux élèves considérèrent cela. Soigneusement Hermione dit, "Professeur ... vous savez que son père est un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? Dites s'il vous plaît que vous n'avez pas dit à Malfoy à propos de Harry..."

Ash la considéra avec un air de déception. "Mlle Granger," dit-il, "vous faites une injustice à Drago. Il n'est pas son père et c'est injuste à vous de supposer qu'il sera un Mangemort simplement parce que Lucius Malfoy en est un. Allez-vous être un dentiste simplement parce que vos parents le sont ?"

Ron fut rapide à défendre son camarade Gryffondor. "Mais monsieur - Drago _veut_ être un Mangemort!"

"Oh," répondit le professeur, "il vous a dit cela, non ? Lui avez vous réellement demandé?"

"Et bien, non - mais tout le monde sait-"

"Rien," interrompit fermement Ash. " _Tout le monde_ ne sait rien. Ils - et vous - supposent beaucoup de choses."

"Vous voulez dire qu'il _ne veut pas_ être un Mangemort ?" demanda Hermione avec quelque surprise.

"Ce n'est vraiment aucunement vos affaires," répondit calmement leur enseignant . "De quoi Drago et moi parlons est entre lui et moi - et je n’en discuterai pas avec vous, pas plus que je ne parlerais de notre conversation actuelle avec lui." Alors le mage inclina sa tête pensivement de côté et ajouta, "Cependant, cela peut vous intéresser de savoir qu'il ne m'a jamais même mentionné Harry. En fait, maintenant qu'il n'est plus à l'école, je ne pense pas que Drago se soucie le moins du monde de M. Potter."

"Et bien, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai," dit Ron avec assurance. "Malfoy déteste Harry de toutes ses tripes!"

"Ah bon ?" demanda Ash avec un regard déconcertant, "ou est-ce simplement ce à quoi ‘tout le monde’ s’attend ? Quand le monde entier croit que vous ferez quelque chose, ou serez quelque chose, alors il est très dur d'aller contre cette croyance. Harry ne vous a jamais dit combien il déteste être le Survivant ? Il y a tant de personnes - toutes _attendant_ des choses de lui - indépendamment de ce qu' _il_ veut. Il me semble, que Harry et Drago ont plutôt beaucoup en commun quand vous y pensez." Alors le Mage de Guerre fit une pause avant d'ajouter, "Et _vous_ M. Weasley, devriez considérer le nombre de fois que vous avez entendus vos parents passer en revue les accomplissements de vos frères et vous rappelez de comment on se sent de savoir qu'ils attendent certaines choses de vous, simplement parce que vos frères les ont faites."

Ron sembla mortifié. "Je déteste cela!" admit-il. "Je ... je n'aime pas la pensée qu’on fasse la même chose à quelqu'un d'autre - même si c'est Malfoy." Alors il grimaça. "Mais je ne peux toujours pas supporter ce petit flagorneur!"

Ash rit. "Alors ignorez-le simplement. Je pense que vous constaterez que maintenant que Harry n'est plus avec vous, il sera parfaitement heureux de vous ignorer parfaitement en retour."

"Pourquoi," demanda Hermione soudainement, "appelez-vous Harry et Malfoy par leurs prénoms, mais pas nous ?"

Sans pause pour reconnaître le changement brusque de sujet, le Mage de Guerre répondit sans à-coup, "Vous rappelez-vous ce que j'ai dit à votre classe à propos des Mages de Guerre et de leurs noms ?" Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête. "Et bien, j'ai le droit d'utiliser le nom personnel de Harry et bien qu'il soit vrai que je n'ai pas formellement demandé à Drago sa permission - il est aussi vrai qu'il y a …certaines choses ... entre nous, qui m'ont permis de présumer de sa permission. S'il avait élevé une objection, bien sûr que je l'appellerais toujours M. Malfoy, même en dehors des cours."

"Oh," dit Hermione. "Donc c'est juste une question de permission ? C'est tout ?"

Souriant, son enseignant demanda, "Mlle Granger, voudriez-vous que je vous appelle Hermione quand nous ne sommes pas en classe ?"

"Oui s'il vous plaît," sourit-elle, "-particulièrement si Ron et moi allons utiliser vos quartiers quand nous parlerons de Harry."

Intérieurement Harry lui-même acclamait. Hermione avait été convaincue - maintenant seul Ron restait. "Et vous M. Weasley ? Ou Hermione a-t-elle par erreur supposé que vous voulez toujours en savoir autant que je peux vous en dire ?"

Ron fut rapide à soutenir son amie. "Hermione me connaît assez bien, Professeur. Je veux toujours savoir pour Harry - et vous pouvez m'appeler Ron si vous voulez. Seulement s'il vous plaît - ne m'appelez jamais 'Ronald'."

"C’est Ron," sourit leur professeur. Et ensuite il continua en leur disant seulement autant qu'il en avait dit Albus Dumbledore. Il contournait soigneusement la vérité et remerciait silencieusement l'intelligence de Hermione quand elle remplissait les blancs toute seule, de même que le Directeur l’avait fait.

Quand ils parvinrent à la fin, ce fut Hermione qui fronça les sourcils et dit, "Est-ce que c’est ce que vous avez dit à Patmol et Lunard ?"

Ash rit. "Non", répondit-il, "pouvez-vous imaginer le parrain de Harry satisfait avec cela?"

"Dites-vous," demanda Ron, "que vous leur en avez dit plus que vous ne nous en avez dit - plus que vous en avez dit à Dumbledore ?!"

"Oui," déclara Ash et ensuite leva la main pour prévenir le commentaire outragé suivant de Ron. "Mais Patmol et Lunard étaient un cas spécial," expliqua-t-il. "Même s’il était su qu'ils avaient des informations sur là où est Harry, ils ont une bien meilleure chance de ne pas divulguer l'information que vous. Après tout, vous devez d'abord les _trouver_ et ensuite vous devez les convaincre de parler."

"Dumbledore," continua Ash, "est facile à trouver parce qu'il est ici à l'école. Et bien que je doute qu'il parlerait jamais, le Ministère, les Aurors et les médias pourraient rendre cela très difficile pour lui. Il est mieux qu'il ne sache pas - alors il peut honnêtement le dire et - comme vous pouvez le remarquer - à cause de cela, tous ces vautours ont finalement abandonné et sont partis."

"Aussi," conclut leur professeur de Défense, "pouvez-vous dire honnêtement que l’un ou l’autre d’entre vous serait capable de résister à la torture - ou au veritaserum, s'il en venait à cela ?" Ron et Hermione avaient l’air craintifs, mais déterminés. "Oui", leur dit Ash, "je sais que vous feriez de votre mieux, mais aucun de nous ne peut jamais vraiment _savoir_ comment nous réagirons à quelque chose comme ça avant que cela n'arrive - et aucun d'entre vous n'a été formé pour éviter les réponses, ou donner une réponse véridique mais induisant en erreur, tandis que drogué jusqu'aux yeux."

"Il suffit de dire," conclut-il, "que j'étais prêt à prendre un risque plus grand quand il s’agissait de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin - et ils étaient prêts à accepter ce risque, sachant exactement ce que Voldemort et les Aurors et le Ministère et les médias feraient s'ils découvraient jamais cela."

Hermione trembla. "Ce serait la plus grande chasse à l'homme du monde," dit-elle. " _Tout le monde_ serait après eux."

"Et savoir cela est peut-être le secret le plus grand que vous détenez actuellement . Un mot hors de propos et n'importe lequel d'entre vous pourrait déclencher cette chasse à l'homme. Même Dumbledore ne se rend pas compte qu'ils ont désormais plus d'information que lui - et vous ne devez pas le lui dire. Vous ne pouvez le dire à personne!"

Ron était à la fois effrayé et secoué par la réalisation que sa bouche pourrait tout à fait probablement faire tuer les deux hommes. "Alors pourquoi nous l’avez-vous dit ?" demanda-t-il.

Hermione roula ses yeux. "Parce que nous étions _là_ , Ron," expliqua-t-elle, "et parce que toi et moi savons tous les deux que Patmol ne serait jamais parti avant d’avoir une meilleure explication que celle que nous venons juste d’obtenir. Tôt ou tard nous nous serions rendus compte que lui et Lunard en savaient beaucoup plus que nous. De cette manière le professeur peut s'assurer que nous comprenons bien comme ce petit bout d’information est sérieux. Autrement, nous pourrions avoir envoyé un hibou à Sirius, exigeant d’en savoir plus."

"Dieux!" s'exclama Ron. "N'y _pense_ même pas en tenant une plume! La pensée de cela sur parchemin - n'importe où - est horrible!"

Dans la chaise opposée, Harry était à la fois enchanté et attristé. Il avait réussi à convaincre ses deux amis que 'Ash' était digne de confiance, mais le prix en était qu'eux deux étaient maintenant beaucoup plus conscients des intérêts impliqués dans le fait de garder ses secrets. Jamais plus ils ne se chuchoteraient des théories et des commérages avec l'indifférence négligente d'un enfant d’où ils étaient, ou de ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de dire.

Il était d'une façon ou d'une autre approprié que en les forçant à grandir juste un peu, il les avait aussi apporté juste un peu plus près d’être amis avec son moi adulte.

\----Oo00oo----

Plus tard ce soir là, Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans un coin de la salle commune en feignant d'étudier, tandis qu’en réalité ils discutaient calmement de leur professeur de Défense.

Ils évitaient très soigneusement toute mention de Harry.

"Tu sais," disait Hermione, "il y a quelque chose de très étrange à propos du Professeur Ash..."

"Tu veux dire à part le fait qu'il est un mage; qu’il est ami avec Malfoy; qu’il pense que Rogue est un bon voisin; et que nous croyons quand même ce qu'il nous a dit ?" demanda Ron avec un sourire.

"Arrête-ça," elle le regarda fixement. "Ce n'est pas que je voulais dire."

"Désolé."

Il n'avait pas l’air très désolé, mais Hermione était trop occupée à trier ses observations et à les adapter à quelque sorte de modèle pour vraiment le remarquer.

Ron - qui avait attendu un retour - vit qu'elle portait son expression de 'je-pense-à-quelque-chose-de-sérieux' et demanda tranquillement, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, alors ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il nous a menti, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non," dit-elle, écartant la suggestion immédiatement. "C’est quelque chose à voir avec le professeur lui-même. Je ne peux simplement pas mettre mon doigt dessus..."

Tandis que Ron n'était pas du tout une aide quand il s’agissait de Hermione et de travail scolaire, il savait vraiment exactement que faire quand elle était coincée sur une idée comme cela. "Dis-moi tout," suggéra-t-il, "et nous verrons ce que nous pouvons inventer." Il avait agi comme sa table d'harmonie pendant des années maintenant et il savait que tout ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment était quelqu'un sur lequel faire rebondir ses idées. Quelque part au long du chemin, elle se décoinçait d'habitude. Le jeu de Ron était d’essayer de calculer ce dont elle parlait avant qu'elle n'atteigne le point où elle partait à toute vitesse à la bibliothèque.

"D‘accord," acquiesça Hermione, réchauffant jusqu'à son sujet. "Tout d'abord, il y a le fait que le Professeur Ash est apparu au Chemin de traverse seulement un jour ou deux après que Harry ait disparu."

Ron s'abstint de dire qu'il avait probablement _aidé_ Harry à disparaître.

"Alors," continua-t-elle, "tu le rencontre simplement par hasard pendant l'été - sortant d'un magasin de balai, pas moins - et il décide immédiatement de vous acheter des milk-shakes et glaces à toi et à Ginny, en vous posant en même temps toutes sortes de questions. Mais ce sont des questions sur des choses qu'il aurait déjà dû savoir! Par exemple - j'ai parlé à Ginny et elle m'a dit qu'il était étonné que vous deux dussiez rester ensemble. Mais ces jours-ci personne ne sort tout seul. Il est un Mage de Guerre - comment aurait-il pu ne pas le remarquer ?" Alors une nouvelle idée la frappa et elle ajouta, "À moins qu'il ne vienne d'arriver de quelque endroit qui était encore plus dangereux - signifiant que la situation ne lui semblait pas si mauvaise ici en Grande-Bretagne."

"Et bien, il a dit qu'il venait de l'étranger," ajouta Ron.

"Oui," acquiesça Hermione avec impatience, "mais ’Tu-Sais-Qui’ est là et a été là les quelques dernières années. Où dans le monde sorcier cela serait-il pire qu’ici ?"

"Cela doit-il être le monde sorcier ?" demanda Ron , "Certaines de ces guerres moldues sont assez terribles."

"Peut-être ..." mais Hermione avait l’air de douter assez de cette possibilité. "De toute façon", continua-t-elle, "après cela il apparaît ici comme notre professeur de Défense - et ensuite cela devient _vraiment_ intéressant."

"Ah bon ?" demanda Ron. Jusqu'ici Hermione gagnait le jeu - parc’ qu’il n'avait aucune idée de vers quoi elle allait.

"Bien sûr," confirma-t-elle. "Parce que c'est quand nous avons découvert qu'il aime le Quidditch et que tu penses qu'il vole de la même manière que Harry."

"Et bien, pas exactement la même..."

"Mais assez proche pour te rappeler très fortement Harry, exact ?"

"Ouais - je crois. C'est important ?"

"C'est un indice," déclara Hermione, "Pris isolément, ce n'est pas important, mais quand on y ajoute tout le reste des indices en un tout - alors oui, cela devient important."

"D‘accord, alors c’est quoi le reste des indices ?"

"Et bien, les plus importants sont ceux de cet après-midi," et elle rassembla ses observations pour lui. "Il connaît Drago même mieux que les Serpentards le font, mais il a seulement été ici trois semaines. On dirait que son appartement a été habité pendant des années et on dirait que l'école entière existe là dedans - oh et n'oublie pas qu'il a d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à faire bouger tous ces escaliers quand il a sauté de la tour principale - donc il a certainement quelque connexion avec le château lui-même. Et après tout cela, nous découvrons aussi qu'il sait une ou deux choses sur toi et moi qu'il ne devrait pas vraiment connaître."

"Comme quoi ?" demanda Ron.

"Comme le fait que mes deux parents sont dentistes," répondit-elle. "Et qu'il sait ce que tu penses d’être comparé à tes frères aînés - pour ne pas mentionner le fait de comment il pourrait possiblement savoir que tu _as_ même des frères aînés. À moins que tu ne lui en ais parlé au Chemin de Traverse ?"

Maintenant quelque peu dérangé, Ron répondit lentement, "Non - je suis assez sûr de ne pas lui avoir parlé de ma famille. Je ne pense pas qu'il ai posé la question ..."

"Et bien ils ne sont plus ici à Poudlard, alors comment a-t-il su pour eux ?"

Ron haussa les épaules, "Peut-être qu'un autre professeur lui a dit. Ce n'est pas comme si Fred et George étaient faciles à ignorer. Les professeurs racontent probablement les histoires horribles des élèves passés à tous les nouveaux profs."

Hermione pinça les lèvres, considérant cela. "D‘accord, je t’accorderai que c’est possible. Mais alors," continua-t-elle, "il y a Patmol et Lunard. Je ne dirai rien de plus spécifique dans la salle commune, mais pense simplement à cela - qu’est-ce que Ash aurait pu leur dire qui convaincrait ces deux là de simplement partir comme ça ?"

Ron fronça les sourcils. "Maintenant on dirait que tu es en train de dire que le professeur nous a menti."

"Pas du tout," argumenta Hermione , "je dis simplement que je ne pense pas que de la simple information aurait donné satisfaction à ces deux là. Je pense que Professeur Ash doit avoir fait quelque chose, ou leur avoir montré quelque chose, pour les convaincre."

"Comme quoi ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée," admit Hermione, "mais je n’arrête aussi pas de penser à cette petite sphère craquelée que j'ai vue dans les appartements du professeur. Je sais que c'est important et je suis sûre que je sais ce que c’est - mais je n‘arrive simplement pas à m‘en souvenir..."

"Sphère ? Tu veux dire comme une balle de quelque sorte ?"

"Je ... oui, je pense - mais on aurait dit qu'elle était faite de verre ou de cristal..."

"Une boule de cristal ? On dirait que quelqu'un en a eu marre de faire ses devoirs de Divination et l’a jeté par une fenêtre," plaisanta Ron.

"L'a jeté... Bien sûr!" s’exclama Hermione. "C'était le Rapeltout de Neville! Il l'a cassé l'année dernière - et l'a donné au Professeur Flitwick pour voir s'il pouvait le réparer!"

"Ouais," acquiesça Ron , "mais Flitwick ne pouvait rien y faire, alors Neville ne s'est pas donné la peine de demander à le ravoir. Tu dis qu'il est dans les appartements de Ash ? Pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Il ne marche plus."

Soudainement le visage de Hermione prit cette expression stupéfiée qui disait à Ron qu'elle venait juste de se décoincer. "Oh non, tu n‘y vas pas!" dit-il en la saisissant par le poignet. "Il est trop tard pour partir en courant à la bibliothèque maintenant - et nous ne pouvons plus emprunter le manteau d'invisibilité de Harry, Rusard ou Mme. Norris t’attraperaient à coup sûr!"

À contre-coeur, Hermione se calma, mais ses yeux étaient brillants et ses joues étaient rouge de l'assaut impétueux de compréhension.

"Et si tu m’incluais dans le secret cette fois, hein Hermione ?" Ron n'avait pas beaucoup d’espoir, mais peut-être qu’elle lui jetterait quelques débris d'information. C'était à des moments comme ceux-ci qu'il regrettait vraiment de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

"Oh, Ron - je ne suis pas sûre! Je veux dire - c‘est logique, mais c'est tellement tiré par les cheveux!"

"Quoi ?" demanda Ron . "Qu'est-ce qui est logique ?"

"C’est logique quand on pense au fait que le Professeur Ash vole comme Harry et aime les magasins de balai et le Quidditch. C’est logique quand on pense comment il connaît l'école et nous tous, si bien. C’est logique quand on pense qu'il ne s'est pas montré avant que ce soit juste après que Harry ait disparu. C’est même logique quand on considère qu'il est probablement arrivé d'un endroit qui n'était pas n'importe où sur terre, mais était beaucoup plus dangereux que cela ne l’est ici en Grande-Bretagne. Et," termina-t-elle triomphalement, "C’est très certainement logique quand on considère la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un voudrait garder un Rapeltout cassé - le Rapeltout cassé de Neville - dans son salon!"

Ron pouvait sentir un mal de tête arriver. // Le professeur est arrivé de quelque part pas sur terre ? // Il tressaillit. // Est-ce que je veux même le savoir // Il devait avoir eu l’air aussi confondu qu'il se sentait, parce que Hermione soupira simplement et l'incita avec : "Ron, pense à la première fois que tu as vu le Rapeltout de Neville. Ce n'était pas un élève de Divination frustré qui l'a jeté - c'était Drago Malfoy."

Ron ne comprenait toujours pas.

Hermione essaya de nouveau. "A quoi penses-tu quand tu te rappelle Malfoy lancer le Rapeltout ?"

"Au premier vol de Harry sur un balai," répondit Ron promptement . "C’était impressionnant! C'était la première fois qu'il a vaincu Malfoy et ça lui a gagné une place de plus jeune Attrapeur à Poudlard depuis plus d'un siècle!"

"Et ça lui a fait avoir son tout premier balai," ajouta Hermione. "Maintenant pourquoi Ash voudrait-il garder quelque chose comme ça ?"

Ron fit une hypothèse : "Pour lui rappeler Harry ?"

"Non." Hermione secoua la tête. "Si j'ai raison, alors il n’a pas besoin qu’on lui rappelle Harry. Essaie encore."

"Umm... écoute Hermione, je ne sais vraiment pas . Il est tard et je suis fatigué - et je suis toujours coincé sur le bout où tu as dit que le professeur pourrait ne pas être terrien."

Hermione rit. "Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas terrien - j'ai simplement dit qu'il est arrivé sur terre - quelque temps _après_ qu'il l'ait quittée!"

"Oh. Alors il est définitivement humain ? Parce que maintenant, je commence à me demander si cela pourrait être beaucoup plus logique s'il était un étranger d'un autre monde."

Hermione renifla avec amusement.

"Allez Hermione!" supplia Ron, "Ne peux-tu pas me le dire directement pour une fois ? Je t’ai aidé..."

Hermione se leva de la table et ramassa ses livres.

"Merde," dit Ron d'un ton abattu. "Comment suis-je supposer dormir avec ce truc me tournant dans la tête ?"

Il ne vit pas le mauvais sourire de Hermione comme elle s’arrêtait soudain et se dirigeait de nouveau vers lui. "Et bien", elle sourit d'un air satisfait en se penchant avec une brassée de livres, "dans l’intérêt d’une bonne nuit de repos, peut-être que je mentionnerai juste que demain tu vas m'aider à la bibliothèque-"

"Je le savais déjà," geignit Ron pathétiquement.

"-et que nous essayerons de découvrir où les gens vont quand ils sont aspirés dans des miroirs et si le temps est constant pour eux et aussi comment voir au travers des glamours et des sorts de déguisement."

Alors elle se tourna et partit se coucher pour bien dormir cette nuit.

Ron avait l’air d’avoir été frappé par un sort de zombie. Des yeux larges regardaient fixement l’espace d’un air vide et sa bouche était ouverte de choc.

Finalement, la bouche se referma et il avala quelques fois, essayant de remettre un peu d'humidité sur sa langue.

Il cligna des yeux.

"Oh mon Dieu..."

Autrement que ces mots, l'esprit de Ron était devenu complètement vide de choc.

"Oh mon Dieu ..." il ajouta finalement. "Ce n’est pas possible..."

Mais aussi tiré par les cheveux que ce soit, tous les faits concordaient parfaitement - jusqu'à inclure la croyance de Patmol et Lunard que Harry allait très bien. Parce que, bien sûr, si Hermione avait raison alors Sirius et Lupin avait en réalité _rencontré_ Harry et Harry _allait_ vraiment très bien...

... Et enseignait aussi la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal juste ici à Poudlard.

\----Oo00oo----

Quelque temps plus tard, Ron se rendit compte qu'il était assis dans une salle commune déserte au milieu de la nuit.

"Comment suis-je supposé dormir _maintenant_ ?" se plaignit-il.

\----Oo00oo----


	11. Leçons de Crainte

\----Oo00oo----

Pour Ronald Weasley, la quatrième semaine d'école commença par une tache floue de cours, de visites à la bibliothèque et un flot infini de livres. Hermione passait chaque seconde qu’elle pouvait à engloutir fiévreusement des informations sur les sorts de déguisement et les miroirs. Ron avait à peine le temps de suivre comme il trouvait, empruntait et rapportait constamment livre après livre pour son amie obsédée. Il avait été tenté de lire un peu lui-même, mais son esprit luttait actuellement avec quelques pensées très sérieuses et il trouvait cela d'une façon ou d'une autre plus facile de penser tandis que son corps était utilement occupé. En conséquence, il était satisfait d’agir comme le bibliothécaire personnel de Hermione - l’alimentant en volumes comme un serveur apportant de la nourriture et enlevant les plats vides une fois qu'elle en avait inhalé le contenu.

Ainsi, ce fut avec quelque choc que mercredi matin arriva et la pression intense de se dépêcher de faire quelque chose disparut soudain. Hermione était calme - et chaque livre supplémentaire était finalement de retour à la bibliothèque. Aujourd'hui, leur première classe serait une double classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce serait leur deuxième classe de Survie de l'année.

Avant le petit déjeuner ce matin là, Hermione récapitula ses découvertes pour lui.

"Les Miroirs," dit elle tranquillement dans leur petit coin privé de la salle commune, "sont un domaine stupéfiant d'étude. Il y en a tant de sortes différentes - et ils font tant de choses différentes. Mais en même temps, il y a si peu d'information sur eux!"

Ron lui envoya un regard ironique. "Je sais pô, Hermione - je crois me rappeler avoir transporté énormément de livres sur le sujet."

Hermione sourit, avec un peu d'embarras. "Désolée pour cela. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te traiter comme un sac à livre sur pattes."

"Ce n‘est pas grave," sourit Ron en réponse. "Si je n'avais pas voulu le faire - je ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu lis plus rapidement que moi de toute façon, alors c’était logique pour moi de simplement ne pas arrêter de te les passer. En plus, cela m'a donné du temps pour penser à quelques trucs." Et ensuite il ajouta avec un sourire, "Mais bien sûr, maintenant tu me dois quelque chose - alors donne : qu'as-tu découvert ?"

Hermione grignota sa lèvre pensivement. "Et bien", commença-t-elle, "j'ai découvert que quelques miroirs ressemblent au Miroir du Rised - ils sont seulement faits pour vous montrer des choses; tandis que d'autres miroirs agissent comme des portails et peuvent en fait vous transporter à des emplacements différents - ou même des mondes différents." Alors un air faible de crainte traversa son visage comme elle ajouta, "Crois-le ou pas, il y a même quelques miroirs qui peuvent vous emmener dans des endroits qui n'existent pas vraiment ."

"Comment peux-tu aller quelque part qui n'existe pas ?" demanda Ron.

"Parce que ces endroits existent _à l'intérieur du miroir_ ," répondit Hermione, "mais nulle part ailleurs."

"Ho..." s'exclama Ron. "Qu’est-ce qui arrive si un miroir comme ça est cassé tandis que tu es à l’intérieur ?"

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée," vint la calme admission , "Mais ce n'est pas important pour le moment." Hermione fit une pause et leva ensuite la tête vers une des fenêtres haut dans le mur de la salle commune des Gryffondors. "Le point est, que quelques miroirs peuvent vous emmener dans des endroits où le temps se passe différemment que dans notre monde." Et l'expression sur son visage sembla suggérer que le ciel au-delà de la fenêtre pourrait facilement être le ciel au-dessus de l'un de ces autres mondes.

Doucement, elle continua. "Si tu entrais dans un miroir qui t’emmenait - oh, disons dans un des royaumes des fées - et ensuite décidait d’y rester un jour ou deux; quand tu reviendrais, tu pourrais constater que des semaines, ou même des mois, avaient passé."

Ron inclina la tête. Il pouvait se rappeler sa mère lui racontant tout des royaumes des fées et des gens qui disparaissaient, seulement pour reparaître des années plus tard, aussi jeunes que le jour qu'ils étaient partis. Chaque parent sorcier avertissait ses enfants de ne pas accepter d'invitations de la part de n'importe quel personne du peuple fée.

"Mais," continua Hermione comme elle se retournait pour lui faire face, "l'opposé peut aussi être vrai. Tu pourrais aller dans un endroit où le temps passe beaucoup plus rapidement, de telle sorte que - pour la personne qui est entrée dans le miroir - des mois ou des années pourraient passer - et quand ils reviendraient, ce serait seulement une question de minutes ou d’heures."

De nouveau, Ron hocha la tête. Cela allait avec la théorie de Hermione quant à Harry. En omettant soigneusement n'importe quelle mention de leur ami disparu, il exposa tranquillement, "Tu penses que c'est ce qui est arrivé."

En réponse, Hermione pinça ses lèvres et ensuite répondit énigmatiquement, "Auparavant - il mangeait seulement ses oeufs brouillés. Après - ils étaient pochés. Les goûts changent en vieillissant." Alors elle ajouta, "J'ai remarqué que le professeur aime ses oeufs pochés." C'était une série obscure de déclarations, conçues pour avoir l’air d’un non-sens embrouillé pour quiconque pourrait écouter leur conversation.

"C'est un peu fragile," dit Ron avec doute.

Tranquillement, Hermione demanda, "Si des années de ta vie avaient été volées - loin de ton monde et de tes amis - serais-tu en colère ?"

Les yeux de Ron s’élargirent. Lentement, il répondit. "Assez en colère pour détruire la chose qui m'aurait emporté ?" Ron y pensa un instant et fit ensuite remarquer, "Cela expliquerait pourquoi il l'a appelé 'maudit'."

"Et rappelle-toi le reste ," l’incita Hermione . "-Quidditch; balais; l'école; Malfoy - et particulièrement Patmol et Lunard."

"C'est possible," permit Ron, "Enfer, c’était logique il y a deux jours et je suppose que c’est toujours logique ." Il bougea inconfortablement. "C'est juste ... difficile. D’y penser, je veux dire. Cela change tant..." Ils firent tous les deux silence. Soudainement, Ron demanda, "Alors quoi maintenant ?"

"Un sort d‘anti-glamour," fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

"Quelqu’un d’autre le verra-t-il ?"

"Non," répondit Hermione. "Le charme est jeté sur ceux-là," et elle tapota sa joue, indiquant ses propres yeux.

Alors ils partirent pour le petit déjeuner - et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\----Oo00oo----

Les Gryffondors de sixième année avait suivi leur première classe de Survie il y a deux semaines. Cette leçon avait été tenue dans une salle de classe régulière et partagée avec leurs condisciples de Serdaigle. Cette fois ci, quand les deux Maisons parvinrent à la porte, ils y trouvèrent une note épinglée, les dirigeant vers l’un des longs couloirs du deuxième étage.

"Cela rappelle-t-il à quelqu'un notre première leçon de Défense ?" demanda Seamus.

"Pas tout à fait," répondit Hermione comme ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier. "Je ne suis pas en retard cette fois ci et je n’ai pas à vous écouter, vous, garçons, cliqueter sous toutes ces chaînes ridicules."

Seamus leva seulement un sourcil. "Jolies boucles d'oreilles," fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Hermione rit. Elle avait arrêté de porter son bracelet partout dès qu'elle avait acquis la paire actuelle de cloches minuscules qui tintaient au-dessous de chacun de ses lobes d'oreille. Elle avait rapidement découvert que tandis qu'elle prenait des notes, le bracelet traînait à travers le parchemin et faisait des tâches d'encre. "Oh, merci, Seamus," répondit-elle, "et je trouve que la poche pleine de petite monnaie sonnante que tu arbores est aussi beaucoup plus pratique ."

Seamus commençait à répondre, quand Ron le coupa.

"Ne dis rien," lui dit Ron. "Ne dis ... Simplement rien."

Seamus jeta un regard au teint coloré s'étendant à travers le visage de l'autre garçon et pensa aux implications d'une conversation qui impliquait lui et une poche pleine de pièces de monnaie du nom de 'noises'. Il savait que quelques garçons avaient tendance à jouer avec les pièces de monnaie dans leurs robes quand ils s’ennuyaient , ou étaient nerveux.

Ron avait raison. Il ne voulait pas continuer.

Ils parvinrent au couloir approprié et trouvèrent le Professeur Ash debout devant une grande porte solide. C'était la première fois que n'importe lequel d'entre eux voyait cette porte particulière de fermée. D'habitude elle était ouverte pour que les élèves puissent traverser le couloir au-delà d‘elle. En effet, certains de leurs camarades d'étude étaient évidemment étonnés qu'il y ait une porte, puisqu'ils n'y avaient jamais fait attention auparavant.

Ils attendirent patiemment que le reste de leur classe combinée se réunisse.

Ron regarda Hermione nerveusement. Allait-elle jeter le charme maintenant ? Elle remarqua qu’il la regardait et secoua subtilement la tête. Il y avait trop de personnes debout devant le Mage de Guerre pour qu’elle aie une vue claire et dégagée. Elle attendrait une meilleure occasion.

Finalement, le reste de leur classe arriva.

Après quelques moments, quand il n’y eut plus d'élèves arrivant en courant dans l'escalier, le Mage de Guerre demanda, "Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? Personne ne manque ?" Il y eut un peu de mouvement. "Dites s'il en manque," ajouta Ash, "parce qu'une fois que nous aurons passé cette porte, personne d’autre ne pourra nous rejoindre."

Quelques personnes clignèrent des yeux de surprise. Il y eut un contrôle plus approfondi parmi les élèves pour n'importe quel ami manquants. Tout le monde semblait être là.

"Bien alors," dit Ash. "Allons-y."

\----Oo00oo----

Harry se détourna de sa classe pour faire face à la porte fermée. Il sortit sa baguette et tapota la vieille poignée de porte deux fois en murmurant dans sa barbe. Alors il recula.

Il y eut des halètements de surprise chez certains de ses élèves comme le morceau de fer forgé rampait à travers la lourde porte en bois - se tordant en une nouvelle configuration comme il voyageait silencieusement sur le bois antique. Quand il s’arrêta finalement de se déplacer, la poignée était allé du côté droit de la porte à celui de gauche et Harry s’en saisit avec assurance et le poussa vers le bas.

La porte s’ouvrit - dans la direction opposée qu’elle l’aurait dû - et avec un balayage de son bras, Harry fit signe aux élèves de sixièmes année d’entrer. "Allez-y entrez," leur dit-il, "et ne touchez à rien!" Alors il observa pour s'assurer que personne n’était laissé derrière.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, Harry entra lui-même et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\----Oo00oo----

Le couloir dans lequel ils étaient entrés était une longue pièce large avec des grandes fenêtres arquées rangées le long d’un côté et un plafond voûté au-dessus d'eux. L'autre côté de la pièce était en maçonnerie plate, sans particularités peu communes.

Les élèves regardaient tous fixement de surprise.

Le couloir normal - dans lequel tous avaient passé à un moment ou à un autre - avait des tapisseries accrochées aux murs et des bustes de sorciers et sorcières célèbres montées sur des piédestaux et rangés le long du mur en face des fenêtres. Il avait aussi une ou deux armures debout entre certaines de ces fenêtres et un long tapis qui passait au milieu de la pièce de la porte à l'autre bout. La seule chose à peu près peu commune pour laquelle on connaissait ce couloir particulier, était qu’il était quelque peu plus large que les autres dans le château - le faisant ressembler plutôt à une grande pièce qu'à un couloir.

Mais _cette_ version du couloir était très différente. Ou plutôt c'était presque exactement la même, mais avec un mobilier complètement différent. C'était à l’évidence un gymnase de quelque sorte. Il y avait des poids; des punching-balls ; des cordes suspendues au plafond; et des choses en bois étranges qui ressemblaient à des hommes en fil de fer d'enfants et étaient placées où les armures se tenaient d'habitude. Le tapis avait disparu et à sa place étaient des matelas épais qui s’étendaient pour couvrir la plupart du sol. Où les tapisseries devraient être, étaient des armes de tous types, proprement rangées et prêtes à l'emploi. De grandes cibles étaient installées au bout lointain de la pièce et derrière eux était la simple différence qui disait à chaque élève qu'ils n'étaient certainement _plus_ dans le même couloir qu'ils s'étaient attendus à voir.

La porte de connexion au bout lointain de la pièce manquait. La seule sortie était par là où ils étaient entrés.

Comme plusieurs élèves se tournaient pour regarder derrière eux la porte qu’ils venaient de traverser, Harry reprit l'attention de la classe en s’avançant au milieu d'entre eux. Sa présence semblait rassurer plusieurs élèves qu'ils n'étaient pas, en fait, pris au piège dans quelque pièce secrète, étrange et sans sortie.

"Cet endroit," leur dit Harry, "peut seulement être atteint par la porte que nous venons juste d’utiliser - et seulement quand elle ouvre du côté gauche . Une fois que j'ai fermé la porte derrière nous, la poignée extérieure est immédiatement retournée à sa configuration normale. Ainsi à moins que quelqu'un à l'extérieur de cette pièce ne sache comment changer la poignée, personne ne pourra nous déranger."

Harry utilisa alors sa baguette pour montrer les nombreuses armes ornant le mur de pierre. "Comme vous pouvez le voir," continua-t-il, "cette pièce est consacrée à la formation pour batailles physiques et bien qu'elle puisse aussi être utilisée pour la formation magique, son but est principalement d'aiguiser le corps et les réflexes." Harry nota plusieurs regards admirateurs adressés aux épées et haches de la part de certains des garçons dans la classe. "Vous n‘aurez _pas_ ," annonça-t-il, "le droit de manipuler _n'importe quelle_ arme dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que- et à moins que - je vous donne ma permission explicite!" Il y eut quelques murmures. "Ce ne sont pas des jouets!" gronda Harry contre eux. " Cette pièce est protégée contre toute entrée accidentelle pour _votre_ protection! Pour que les enfants idiots qui pensent que cela pourrait être amusant de jouer avec des lances et des épées ne se tranchent pas accidentellement leurs propres bras et pieds! Les armes dans cette pièce sont tranchantes comme un rasoir - et certaines d'entre elles sont ensorcelées pour couper l'acier comme du beurre. Vous n’auriez pas besoin de balancer une de ces armes pour vous blesser. Tout ce que vous devriez faire est d’en laisser tomber une avec la lame vers le bas et il vous manquerait la moitié du pied! "

Il y eut quelques déglutitions difficiles en réponse à cette annonce, mais Harry était toujours reconnaissant que la pièce soit protégée contre les entrées badines. Il n'avait aucun doute que quelques élèves ignoreraient son avertissement quand les nouvelles de cette pièce se répandraient dans le reste de la population scolaire. Mais puisque le sort d'entrée était encodé pour le personnel seulement et qu’il était actuellement le seul qui sache les mots corrects, alors il n'était pas trop inquiet de voir des élèves idiots entrer sans surveillance.

Une des filles de Serdaigle leva la main.

"Oui Mlle Turpin ?" demanda Harry.

"S'il vous plaît monsieur, et si quelqu'un était laissé derrière quand nous partons ? Serait-il pris au piège ici ?" Il y eut un silence nerveux.

"Non," l’assura Harry avec un sourire. "La porte est seulement protégée contre l'entrée - pas contre la sortie. N'importe lequel d'entre vous peut ouvrir la porte de ce côté pour sortir. Cependant, si vous traversez le seuil et essayez ensuite de revenir, vous verrez seulement le couloir normal derrière vous. Ce sera toujours le cas, même si vous ne fermez pas la porte quand vous partez. Une fois que vous partez, vous _devez_ utiliser la poignée changée sur la porte _fermée_ pour revenir."

"Et en ce qui concerne les fenêtres ?" demanda Parvati Patil.

"Et bien, je ne conseillerais pas de partir via cet itinéraire sans balai," répondit Harry, "mais oui - après avoir cassé une fenêtre et être passés par cela, vous serez de retour dans les secteurs normaux de l'école. Cependant, comme avec la porte, dès le moment où vous sortirez de cette pièce, vous ne serez pas capables de revenir à l’intérieur sans ouvrir la porte changée complètement. En fait, si vous cassiez une de ces fenêtres pour sortir et ensuite regardiez derrière vous, vous verriez seulement le verre intact des fenêtres du couloir normal derrière vous."

"Pourquoi Poudlard a-t-il une pièce pour l'étude du combat de style moldu ?" demanda un garçon de Serdaigle.

"Parce que," expliqua Harry, "dans le passé, beaucoup des sorts et des protections que nous considérons comme allant de soi aujourd'hui, n'existaient pas. Et beaucoup des sortilèges et des charmes offensifs étaient de la même façon inconnus. Même la fabrication de baguettes était plutôt une histoire de coup bon, coup loupé. Avec la magie seulement primitive et incertaine qui leur était disponible, est-ce étonnant que les sorciers et sorcières d’alors aient préféré compter sur des armes enchantées et leurs propres compétences physiques ?"

"Bien sûr," continua Harry, "comme les baguettes, les sorts et contre-sorts sont devenus plus fiables et puissants, l'utilisation d'armes physiques a diminué. Ce ne faisait pas beaucoup de bien balancer une épée vers quelqu'un quand votre adversaire pouvait utiliser la magie pour Transplaner; lever un bouclier; ou simplement fondre le métal dans vos mains."

"Cependant," termina-t-il, "nous ne sommes pas ici pour une leçon d'histoire - nous devons apprendre ici comment survivre quand confrontés à une situation inattendue et inconnue. Alors - qui peut nommer une des quatre réponses primaires que nous avons apprises il y a deux semaines ?"

Plusieurs mains montèrent en flèche.

"Attaque!" chanta une des filles de Gryffondor quand Harry la désigna.

"Défense!" dit ensuite un garçon de Serdaigle.

"Se cacher!" vint la troisième réponse.

"Et la dernière ? " leur demanda Harry.

Spontanément, la classe entière hurla, "Fuir de toutes ses jambes!"

Harry rit. "Techniquement, c’est appelé 'S’échapper' - mais évidemment ma description originale a fait plus d'impression sur vous." Plusieurs sourires désinvoltes saluèrent cette déclaration. Harry continua. "La dernière fois, nous avons étudié des animaux et plantes inconnus et comment évaluer laquelle des quatre réponses était plus probable de vous garder en vie. Cette semaine-ci nous allons étudier la crainte et comment elle s'applique au type le plus dangereux d'adversaire."

Et avec cela, Harry agita sa baguette et créa l'illusion d'un petit sorcier corpulent avec un visage aimable et gai, qui pouffait de rire joyeusement pour lui-même et regardait de temps en temps autour de lui avec une approbation paternelle.

Il avait plutôt l’air de l'oncle distrait favori de quelqu’un.

Il y eut quelques mouvements confondus parmi les élèves.

"Cela," dit Harry très sérieusement, " _est_ la sorte la plus dangereuse d'ennemi à qui vous pourriez finalement faire face. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il semble si inoffensif ?" devina un des Serdaigles.

Harry fit un sourire ironique à la fille. "C'est une raison pour laquelle il est dangereux, oui. Mais certaines des créatures que nous avons étudiées la dernière fois étaient assez petites et mignonnes aussi, non ? Qu'est-ce qui rend _ce_ gars là un peu plus pire ?"

"Parce qu'il est humain!" dit Neville à brûle-pourpoint. Ses camarades de Gryffondors le regardèrent fixement de surprise.

Harry ne fut pas étonné. C’était quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué chez Neville il y a plusieurs années. Le jeune homme était absolument terrifié par les gens - mais n'avait jamais le moindre problème avec les situations qui n'impliquaient pas les autres. Adulte, Neville était devenu un botaniste étonnant - traitant les plantes les plus dangereuses et instables avec assurance et compétence. Harry soupçonnait assez qu’il aurait pu devenir un maître de potions aussi, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'intimidation de Severus et sa personnalité accablante. Pour apprendre, Neville avait besoin de quelqu'un avec une présence douce, qui avait tendance à s'effacer dans l‘arrière plan. Si professeur Chourave avait été une sorcière plus puissante, Neville aurait probablement laissé aussi tomber la Botanique.

Il espérait que la leçon d'aujourd'hui serait une révélation pour le jeune homme.

"Très près, M. Londubat," encouragea Harry. "Mais vous devez juste être un peu plus précis." Neville eut l’air perdu. Il était déjà énervé d'avoir attiré l'attention sur lui et il semblait peu probable qu’il calcule ce que son enseignant essayait de lui dire. Harry leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers l'illusion. "Voyons si cela vous donne un indice," et avec cela, l'illusion commença à parcourir une série d'images supplémentaires. Le petit magicien heureux fut successivement remplacé par un nain, puis un elfe, un Kyrii, un lutin, un géant, une roche à l’air étrange avec des tentacules, un Naga serpentin et ensuite finalement, il se rechangea dans le magicien corpulent.

Chaque élève avait reconnu au moins certaines des illusions et comprit l'idée. Avec assurance, Neville dit, "Ils sont tous dangereux parce qu'ils sont des personnes- ils peuvent penser."

"Très bien, M. Londubat - cinq points pour Gryffondor," Et ensuite Harry balaya des yeux la classe entière. "Votre ennemi le plus dangereux sera toujours celui qui est intelligent - qui peut trouver une solution à une situation et prévoir vos actions."

Hermione leva la main. "S'il vous plaît, monsieur, n'y a-t-il pas quelques animaux intelligents, aussi ?" Elle semblait avoir temporairement oublié son sort anti-glamour en faveur de la leçon.

"Assez, Mlle Granger," acquiesça Harry. "L'intelligence - la capacité de raisonner - semble aller par degrés. Quelques animaux sont tout à fait intelligents et de là plus dangereux que d'autres. Cependant, les êtres sensés sont l'exemple extrême et je pense que vous constaterez que - étant donné la présence de Voldemort dans le monde aujourd'hui - il est plus probable que vous rencontriez par hasard un ennemi sensé qu'un animal."

La plupart de la classe tressaillit à l'utilisation de Harry du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il n'y avait aucun doute que tous pensaient maintenant aux Mangemorts.

"Comme je l'ai mentionné auparavant," leur dit Harry, "le sujet d'aujourd'hui est la crainte - et plus spécifiquement ce qu’elle est, ce qu'elle vous fait et comment y faire face." Il remarqua que Neville semblait à la fois inquiet et plein d'espoir. "Ainsi, tout d'abord," continua Harry, "voyons si nous pouvons rendre notre petit ami potelé ici un peu plus effrayant." Harry fit un geste de sa baguette et le sorcier illusoire commença lentement à se transformer. Le torse de l'homme perdit graduellement du poids - devenant presque décharné et squelettique, tandis que ses os semblaient s’allonger - faisant plutôt ressembler les mains qui sortaient de ses robes à de grandes araignées pâles qu’à des appendices humains. La moquerie étrange de sorcier gagna aussi de la hauteur jusqu’à ce qu'il soit capable de regarder de haut la plupart d'entre eux et la peau rose saine, avec ses joues rouges joviales, devint pâle et translucide - ayant presque l’air plus blanc que la neige, comme s'il n'y avait aucun sang du tout dans le corps de l'homme. Le nez rond mignon se ratatina en une saillie plate, avec fentes laides où les narines auraient dû être.

"Eww!" s’exclama Lavande Brown. "C'est répugnant!"

Il y eut un murmure général d'accord chez les autres filles de la classe.

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry d‘un air faussement offensé. "Vous n'êtes pas effrayés?"

"Malades peut-être ..." Murmura un Serdaigle.

"Et bien," renifla Harry, regardant sa création de façon critique, "Et si j'ajoute cela ?" Et encore une fois il fit un geste de sa baguette et changea l'illusion. Maintenant il avait des yeux rouges-sang avec des pupilles fendues à l‘air mauvais.

Certains de ses élèves rirent.

Maintenant Harry feignit de sembler blessé. "Hé - il est supposé être effrayant, pas drôle!"

La classe entière s'effondra.

Soudainement Harry fit un geste et ils furent plongés dans l'obscurité. Une respiration déchiquetée sonna dans les ombres lourdes et une voix basse siffla, "Lumosss". L'illusion devant laquelle ils riaient tous quelques instants auparavant apparut brusquement devant eux - éclairé de dessous par le bout de sa baguette imaginaire. Cette même baguette se leva pour se diriger vers eux et un petit sourire satisfait et cruel tordit le visage de la chose laide. "Avada-".

La lumière revint brusquement.

Des élèves choqués regardaient fixement l'illusion gelée. Certains d'entre eux tremblaient et Neville avait l’air de pouvoir s‘évanouir.

Une fois que ses élèves se furent pour la plupart calmés de nouveau, Harry dit, "Alors dans quelques situations, mon ami maigrelet que voici n’est pas effrayant du tout. Mais mettez le dans le cadre approprié et il est absolument terrifiant. Et pourtant, c’est seulement une illusion. Vous savez qu'il n'est pas réel. Alors, pourquoi vous a-t-il effrayés ?"

La classe resta silencieuse. Chaque élève essayait évidemment d'inventer une raison, mais il ne semblait pas y en avoir une.

Après quelques moments, Harry dit, "Vous ne savez pas ?" Il y eut quelques hochements de têtes. "Et bien, ne vous inquiétez pas - je ne sais pas non plus." Des visages étonnés saluèrent cette annonce. "La crainte", expliqua Harry , "est une réponse instinctive. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous décidons de ressentir et ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous pouvons allumer ou éteindre. C’ _est_ simplement, et nous devons tous vivre avec."

"Même vous ?" demanda Padma Patil .

"Bien sûr, même moi!" s’exclama Harry. "Pensez-vous que je ne ressente pas de crainte ?"

"Mais vous êtes un Mage de Guerre !" s’exclama Ron, oubliant complètement que l'homme devant lui pourrait bien être son meilleur ami. "Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous effrayer ?"

"Le faux monstre de Dumbledore d'une part," leur dit Harry . "Quand ce Ked'rallirri a fait irruption dans la grande salle le premier soir, j'étais terrifié."

"Mais ... mais vous l'avez tué!" balbutia Ron.

"Oui," acquiesça Harry, "parce que j'étais effrayé que si je ne le faisais pas, il pourrait tuer certains d'entre vous, ou les autres enseignants."

Un regard de compréhension s’installa sur le visage de Ron. "Vous aviez peur pour nous," il hocha la tête avec sagesse.

Harry pinça ses lèvres. "Il me semble, M. Weasley," dit-il pensivement, "que vous pensez qu’avoir peur pour la sécurité d'autres est d'une façon ou d'une autre plus acceptable que d’avoir peur pour votre propre sécurité."

Ron le regarda fixement, surpris. "Et bien, bien sûr," dit-il . "Personne n’a envie d’être un lâche."

Sur le côté, Neville semblait dévasté.

Harry soupira d'exaspération. "J'avais pensé que nous avions décidé que personne ne savait pourquoi nous ressentons de la crainte." Prudemment, Ron hocha la tête. "Alors pourquoi cela fait-il une différence si ma crainte était déclenchée par la pensée de ma propre sécurité, ou de la vôtre ?"

Maintenant plusieurs personnes semblaient confondues.

"D‘accord, imaginez cela," suggéra Harry, "-vous êtes pris au piège dans une pièce avec _ce_ camarade charmant," et il indiqua l'illusion maigrelette à côté de lui. "Vous n'avez pas de baguette, vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie sans baguette, vous ne pouvez pas sortir, il n’y a nulle part où se cacher et il veut vous tuer. Pourquoi diable n'auriez-vous _pas_ peur ? J’aurais certainement peur !"

"Bien, ouais," admit Ron, "mais ... mais c'est différent."

"L’est-ce ?" demanda Harry implacablement, "Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n’y a personne pour être témoin de votre crainte ? Parce que la situation est désespérée ? Parce que vous ne pouvez pas partir en courant ? - et si c'est cette dernière chose, je voudrais vous rappeler que dans notre dernière classe de Survie, vous avez trouvé ' fuir de toutes vos jambes ' être une réponse parfaitement acceptable aux plantes et animaux dangereux."

Frustré, Ron éclata, " Mais, monsieur! Vous semblez dire que la lâcheté n’existe pas - qu'il est bien de simplement partir en courant devant tout!"

Harry secoua la tête. "Pas du tout, M. Weasley. Ce que je dis, est qu’avoir peur ne rend pas quelqu'un un lâche. Même s'enfuir ne rend pas quelqu'un un lâche. Le sentiment de la crainte n’est ni mauvais ni honteux - dans _n'importe quelle_ circonstance." Du coin de l’oeil, Harry pouvait voir Neville prendre progressivement un air plus heureux.

"Alors ... alors qu'est-ce qui rend quelqu'un un lâche ?" demanda Ron, confus.

Harry sourit. "Un lâche est quelqu'un qui prend des décisions basées _seulement_ sur ses craintes."

"Quelqu'un avec du courage," continua Harry, "prend des décisions basées sur ce qu'il pense avoir la meilleure chance de faire le plus de bien - indépendamment de ses craintes. Un lâche est un homme qui reste pour faire face à un dragon, parce qu'il a peur que les gens le voient comme un faible s'il s‘enfuit. Cet homme agit seulement à cause de sa crainte des railleries et va probablement se faire tuer sans bonne raison. Cependant, si un homme le faisait pour donner à d'autres une chance de s'échapper, alors l'acte devient un acte de courage, parce qu'il fait face au dragon pour préserver le plus grand nombre de vies qu’il peut."

"Un acte courageux," conclut Harry, "peut impliquer s‘enfuir. Il peut exiger que vous restiez pour vous battre. Il peut exiger votre mort - ou que vous surviviez tandis que les autres autour de vous meurent. Le même acte peut être courageux ou lâche, selon vos raisons pour le faire."

Harry fit une pause. Il y avait un silence très pensif chez ses élèves. "M. Weasley," dit Harry doucement, "si vous aviez une chance de sauver la vie d'un enfant - mais seulement aux dépens de votre propre vie, donneriez-vous votre vie ?"

Ron eut l’air très sérieux. "Je ... je ne sais pas," admit-il . "J'aime penser que je le ferais - mais ..., mais comment puis-je savoir quelque chose comme ça avant que cela n'arrive ?"

Harry sourit. "Cinq points pour Gryffondor pour une réponse honnête," dit-il. "Mais je voudrais savoir, M. Weasley - me jugez-vous être un lâche quand je vous dis que j' _ai_ été dans une telle situation ? Et que j'ai laissé la fille mourir ? Elle avait seulement quatre ans."

La classe entière sembla choquée.

Ron était évidemment incapable de répondre - sa mâchoire pendant ouverte d'incrédulité. Harry attendit qu'il regagne le contrôle de ses cordes vocales. "Je ... vous ..." Bégaya le sixième année, l’air affligé et malheureux. Mais il était évident que le Mage de Guerre attendait une réponse et finalement Ron dit la seule chose qu’il pouvait penser : "Monsieur - je ne pense pas que je peux y répondre. Je n'étais pas là. Je n'étais pas celui qui devait prendre la décision. Comment puis-je savoir ?"

"Très bien, M. Weasley - et entièrement correct. Vous ne pouvez pas me juger - seulement moi puis le faire."

Mais ce fut finalement Neville qui demanda, "Monsieur ? Pourquoi ... Pourquoi l’avez-vous fait ... ?"

Harry considéra le jeune homme d'un air évaluateur. C'était une question très personnelle, mais aussi importante s'il devait maintenir un niveau de confiance avec ses élèves. "C'était un sorcier maléfique qui avait créé la situation," répondit-il finalement, "Il avait une affection à me torturer avec la mort d'enfants. Je savais qu’il n'y avait personne d'autre de disponible pour l'arrêter. La fille était jeune - non formée et inutile dans un combat. Si elle avait vécu, il n’y aurait eu personne pour arrêter le mage, mais si _je_ vivais, alors il y avait une bonne chance que je puisse finalement le tuer. Mis simplement M. Londubat, j'ai jugé que ma vie avait plus de valeur que la sienne."

"Vous... vous ont-ils blâmé ?" chuchota Neville.

"Sa mère l’a fait," répondit Harry. "-et quelque autres. Mais son père a seulement blâmé l'homme qui l'avait emportée."

\----Oo00oo----

Peu après, tous les élèves se trouvèrent debout à intervalles réguliers le long d’un côté des matelas de gymnastique. Harry leur avait ordonné d'enlever leurs chaussures et ils faisaient actuellement face aux fenêtres, en l'observant marcher nu-pieds au centre de la pièce. Harry tenait une petite poche de cuir et en extrayait une pincée de poudre bleue chaque fois qu’il arrivait en face d’un élève. Il déposait alors la substance bleue à l’air inoffensif au milieu du tapis devant eux.

Tandis qu'il faisait cela, Harry expliquait aussi que : "Le danger le plus grand que la crainte nous offre, se tient dans le fait qu'elle a tendance à fermer notre capacité à penser." Comme il posait la dernière pincée de poudre bleue, il se redressa et leur demanda, "Vous souvenez-vous tous pourquoi les _gens_ sont les ennemis les plus dangereux à avoir ?" La classe hocha la tête. "Rappelez-vous alors cela - la pire chose que vous puissiez faire dans n'importe quelle situation est _d’arrêter de penser_."

"M. Thomas," dit Harry, indiquant l'élève de Gryffondor, "Quand j’ai éteint la lumière et que mon illusion a menacé de vous tuer - qu'est-ce qui vous passait par la tête ?"

"Euh..." Dean lutta un peu, avant d'admettre, "je ne me rappelle pas vraiment, monsieur Quelque chose dans le genre de ' oh, merde ' je crois..." A cela il y eut des pouffées de rire assourdi partout dans la classe.

"Oh, merde," répéta Harry. "Pas de pensée d'attaque, alors ? De défense ? De dissimulation ? Même pas de fuite ?"

Dean secoua la tête. "Il n'y avait pas assez de temps, monsieur"

"Bien sûr qu’il y avait assez de temps," contredit Harry. "Il y avait abondance de temps à la fois avant que mon illusion ne dise ' lumos' et ensuite quand vous pouviez simplement voir où il était. Ce qui est arrivé, est que votre surprise - et ensuite votre crainte - a fermé vos processus de pensée et vous êtes juste restés debout là parce que vous ne pouviez penser à rien d’autre à faire."

Dean sembla embarrassé.

"Ne vous en inquiétez pas, M. Thomas," lui dit Harry . "Votre réaction est parfaitement normale. Tous les autres ont exactement eu la même réponse. Pas même les quelques personnes qui ont sauté hors du chemin y pensaient - ils ont simplement réagi. Cela m'a pris des années de formation pour surmonter la même chose et même maintenant, je ne l'ai pas vraiment surmonté, plutôt remplacé avec l'instinct d’attaquer. C'est pourquoi vous tous vous déplacez avec de la petite monnaie dans vos poches, ou des cloches sur votre personne." Alors Harry fit une pause. "Mais", ajouta-t-il, "comme cette réaction le prouve, même moi, je ne peux pas vraiment _penser_ dans ce premier moment critique après avoir été surpris ou effrayé." Alors Harry haussa les épaules et dit, "C’est juste la manière dont les humains sont."

"Le truc," conclut-il, "est de savoir cela à propos de soi et de s'y _attendre_. Apprenez ce à quoi ressemble ce moment de vide et remettez ensuite votre esprit au travail dès que vous le pouvez."

"Cela," dit-il en faisant un geste vers la poudre bleue sur les tapis, "est un des premiers exercices de formation qu'un Mage de Guerre pratique pour se familiariser avec la manière dont leur corps et leur esprit réagissent à la crainte."

Chacun regarda la poussière bleue d‘un air curieux.

"Quand j'aurai jeté le sort pour activer la poudre," expliqua Harry, "vous verrez une sorte de couloir bleu devant vous. Tout ce que vous devez faire est passer d'un côté des nattes à l'autre, par le couloir. Chaque couloir restera en place jusqu’à ce que j'annule le sort et vous pouvez vous exercer à passer de l'autre côté autant de fois que vous le souhaiterez. La personne qui traversera le tapis le plus grand nombre de fois recevra vingt points pour sa Maison." Il y eut quelque surprise à cela - c’était le plus grand nombre de points que le Mage de Guerre ait jamais donné.

"Andron Formido!" dit Harry et des lignes bleues brumeuses tourbillonnèrent en se levant de la poudre devant chaque élève. Chaque personne regarda son couloir avec des doutes sérieux.

Harry rit dans sa barbe. "Vous avez raison de vous méfier," leur dit-il. "Une fois que vous entrez dans le couloir, quelque chose qui vous effraie y apparaîtra." Plusieurs élèves pâlirent. "Ne vous inquiétez pas," les rassura Harry, "ce n'est pas comme un épouvantard - ce ne sera pas votre plus grande peur, ou quoi que ce soit même d’approchant." Alors il rit doucement. "Au commencement, vous pouvez même trouver cela drôle. Les couloirs commencent tous avec quelque chose que vous trouvez un peu dérangeant." Après une pause brève, il admit, "Je suis d'habitude en face d‘un placard vide." Ses élèves le regardèrent avec confusion. "C'est mes vêtements," expliqua Harry, "Ils sont tous sales pour quelque raison et je sais juste que je devrai porter une chemise avec des taches sur le devant en public."

Il y eut plusieurs sourires et une ou deux pouffées de rire.

"Mais," expliqua Harry, "chaque fois que vous traversez le couloir, ce que vous voyez deviendra progressivement plus effrayant - et à la différence d'un épouvantard, le couloir ne vous laissera pas vous rappeler que c'est seulement une illusion. Tandis que vous serez à l'intérieur, vous croirez absolument que tout ce que le couloir vous montre est complètement réel. Si vous réussissez à traverser vingt fois, alors vous aurez finalement affronté votre crainte la plus grande et la plus secrète. Si vous continuez à traverser après cela, je donnerai à votre Maison cent points automatiquement - par traversée."

Il y eut quelque mouvement à cela. Cent points par traversée était énorme! Ce ne serait pas facile.

"Oh," ajouta Harry comme il voyait plusieurs élèves s’échauffer. "Ai-je oublié de le dire? - Ne prenez pas la peine d’essayer de courir - cela ne fait pas de différence puisque cela prend exactement le même temps pour arriver de l'autre côté, peu importe la vitesse à laquelle vous allez en commençant." Plusieurs personnes semblèrent déçues.

"Allez-y!" leur dit Harry.

\----Oo00oo----

Quelque temps plus tard, Harry observait toujours tandis que les quelques derniers élèves essayaient de se convaincre de traverser juste encore une fois par leur couloir. La plupart d'entre eux avaient décidé qu'ils avaient atteint leur limite quelque part entre douze et quinze.

Avec une combinaison d'éloge et d'encouragement, même Neville avait réussi à traverser treize fois et était incroyablement fier du fait qu'il n'avait pas le nombre le plus bas de traversées dans la classe. En fait, les deux élèves qui s’étaient arrêtés à douze, ne donnaient évidemment pas beaucoup d'importance à l'exercice. Mais cela n'importait pas pour Neville - il était fier néanmoins et Harry était heureux que le cours se soit si bien passé pour lui.

Il était évident que le jeune homme penserait à cette leçon pendant une longue période de temps. Savoir qu’un Mage de Guerre lui avait dit que c’était normal d’avoir peur prendrait quelque temps à s‘y habituer. Mais même maintenant, Harry pouvait voir les germes d'acceptation en lui. Il ne serait jamais celui en charge, ou se mettant en avant, mais son assurance avait reçu une augmentation énorme aujourd'hui et pour la première fois, Neville avait vraiment l’air de penser qu’il pourrait vraiment appartenir à Gryffondor - la Maison qui était renommée pour le courage de ses membres.

En fin de compte cependant, le concours fut réduit à Ronald Weasley et un Serdaigle nommé Terry Boot. Ils en étaient tous les deux à 16 traversées et étaient à la fois pâles et tremblants lorsqu’ils apparurent ensemble du même côté des nattes. Terry semblait particulièrement mal en point.

Ron ne regarda pas même son rival. Au lieu de cela, le rouquin fougueux se pencha - ses mains sur ses genoux - et prit plusieurs respirations profondes. Alors il se redressa et Harry vit un air qui était de pur esprit de contradiction têtu s’installer sur son visage. Avec une déglutition difficile, le jeune homme retourna en marchant dans son couloir pour sa dix-septième traversée.

Harry regarda le Serdaigle.

Suant toujours lourdement, Terry regarda derrière lui et secoua lentement la tête.

Une demi-minute plus tard, Ron chancela de l'autre côté et s'effondra sur le matelas.

Harry annula le sort et les couloirs bleus tourbillonnèrent au loin dans le néant.

Il marcha au travers du tapis vers la forme tremblante de son meilleur ami . Harry n'avait jamais été plus fier de lui.

Les autres élèves se relevèrent lentement et se réunirent autour.

Se tenant dans les dernier rayons du soleil matinal qui entrait à flot par les fenêtres à côté d'eux, Harry considéra son élève émotionnellement drainé, effondré sur le sol devant lui.

"M. Weasley," dit-il.

Pâle, Ron leva les yeux vers lui.

"Je vous ai dit plus tôt que la seule personne qui pouvait juger un acte courageux était celui qui l'exécutait. Aujourd'hui vous avez traversé un Couloir de Crainte dix-sept fois de votre propre arbitre. Il n'est pas possible de le faire pour une raison extérieure comme des points de Maison ou des droits à se vanter. Seulement deux choses permettent à quelqu'un de le traverser tant de fois : la crainte de quelque chose de pire que ce qui est dans le couloir, ou le vrai désir de faire face à ses craintes et de surmonter ses faiblesses." Harry fit une pause. "Avez-vous du courage, M. Weasley ? Ou était-ce de la lâcheté ?" Il y eut plusieurs inspirations brusques des autres élèves. Autant qu'ils étaient concernés, la dernière question de leur enseignant était une insulte.

Ron chancela sur ses pieds. "Monsieur .." Dit-il en tremblant. "Je pense ... je pense peut-être ... Que c’était les deux."

"Vingt points pour Gryffondor," dit Harry dans la pièce calme - et ensuite il sourit. Ron refléta l'expression avec une compréhension parfaite. De tout ceux réunis sur les matelas à ce moment là, seulement lui et son professeur comprenaient entièrement que la lâcheté et le courage étaient inséparables. Vous ne pouviez littéralement pas avoir l’un sans l'autre. Chaque acte de courage était, de quelque façon, conduit par la crainte. La crainte de l'échec, la crainte de perte, crainte pour la sécurité des aimés, crainte de railleries, crainte de la douleur - même la crainte de la crainte elle-même. Ainsi, chaque héros - chaque champion - était aussi un lâche. Et au contraire, chaque lâche avait des graines de héros en lui.

"Mais," ajouta Ron soudain, "je pense qu’il pourrait aussi y avoir eu un bon gros morceau de stupidité là-dedans aussi."

Le moment se rompit et chacun rit. //Ronald Weasley// pensa Harry avec amusement//ferait des blagues même si c’était la fin du monde. //

\----Oo00oo---

C'était presque la fin du temps de classe lorsque chacun eut remis ses chaussures et se fut rassemblé au bout du gymnase devant l'illusion laide. Pour quelque raison, leur enseignant n'avait pas annulé le sort qui l'entretenait et donc ils terminèrent tous là où ils avaient commencé - le dos à la porte, tandis que la baguette allongée de la chose horrible était pointée directement sur eux. Le Mage de Guerre était debout à côté de cette chose.

"D‘accord," dit Harry, "Nous avons presque fini. Il y a seulement une dernière chose que chacun de vous doit faire avant de pouvoir partir."

Les élèves fatigués le regardèrent simplement.

"Quand je vous indiquerai votre tour," dit Harry, "vous devrez regarder ce gars quelque peu repoussant debout à côté de moi et hurler de son nom aussi fort que vous le pouvez. Alors vous pourrez partir."

"M. Weasley," continua Harry, "je crois que vous avez gagné l'honneur de commencer."

Ron regarda le mystérieux type maigrelet et scruta son visage. "Euh ... monsieur ? Je ne sais pas son nom."

"Oh," dit Harry avec une surprise feinte. "Je ne vous l’ai pas dit ? C'est Voldemort."

Il y eut silence.

"Ca ?!" s’exclama quelqu'un.

"Est-ce une autre plaisanterie bizarre ?" demanda Padma Patil avec lassitude.

"Non," assura Harry. "C'est _vraiment_ Voldemort - ou une illusion de lui, de toute façon. C'est en fait à quoi il ressemble."

Certains des élèves regardèrent l'image avec soupçon.

"Non," argumenta Pavarti. "Vous nous menez en bateau."

Soudain solennel, Harry dit, "Je jure sur mon honneur et ma vie que c'est une représentation juste et précise du corps actuel du sorcier connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort."

Tout le monde le regarda fixement. Puis ils regardèrent fixement l'illusion. Penser que ça c'était leur croque-mitaine des ombres - exposé à la lumière dans tout son caractère… peu plaisant - n'allait pas trop bien à beaucoup d'entre eux.

"C'est une personne réelle ?!" grinça une des filles de Serdaigle. "C'est ... C’est _lui_ ?"

"J'en ai peur," confirma Harry.

"Ick!" s'exclama-t-elle. "C'est grotesque!"

Malicieusement, Harry décida de rendre cela même pire.

Il agita sa baguette et soudain les robes du Seigneur des Ténèbres disparurent. L'illusion était maintenant debout devant eux - la baguette toujours étendue - vêtu seulement de caleçons roses avec des grands coeurs rouges dessus.

La classe tomba pratiquement sur le sol dans une tempête de rire hystérique.

Quand Ron réussit finalement à faire plus que s'accrocher à Hermione et haleter pour prendre de l’air - il se tourna vers l'illusion et hurla, "Voldemort a vraiment mauvais goût en sous-vêtements!"

Cela les fit tous repartir de plus belle et donna aussi le ton au reste des élèves.

Harry ne réussit en fait pas à entendre tous les élèves appeler le nom de Voldemort, puisque cela prenait bien trop longtemps pour qu’ils se remettent de l'hilarité qui s'ensuivait chaque fois que quelqu'un hurlait une insulte.

Après des choses comme "Voldemort - le régime qui est allé trop loin!" Et "Hé Voldemort - on est supposé voir le monde avec des lunettes roses - pas des yeux roses !" Même Harry eut des difficultés à garder un visage sérieux.

Les élèves qui étaient passés d'abord, étaient restés pour entendre les insultes que les élèves d’après inventaient et lorsque le cours finit, Harry agita simplement un bras vers eux tous et dit, "Sortez d’ici espèces de sadiques!"

Ils sortirent ensemble, inventant encore de nouvelles insultes et Harry eut le plaisir d'entendre le nom 'Voldemort' flotter dans l’air derrière eux.

"C'était une classe du diable," rit Harry en se tournant pour dissiper l'illusion du Seigneur des Ténèbres et alla ensuite ranger les matelas.

\----Oo00oo----

Comme la classe libérée d’élèves de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor passait la porte - riant et faisant des blagues sur Voldemort - plusieurs d'entre eux s’arrêtèrent d’un côté pour observer les autres élèves apparaissant derrière eux. C'était une vue étrange, puisque la porte du couloir était toujours fermée et le reste de la classe apparaissait simplement devant, comme s'ils venaient de marcher directement à travers le bois solide.

Il y avait deux élèves, cependant, qui ne s'attardèrent pas, mais au lieu de cela partirent à toute vitesse - utilisant la distance physique pour se donner quelques moments de privauté chuchotée.

"L'as-tu fait ?" demanda Ron à Hermione.

"Oui," répondit Hermione en chuchotant, "j'ai jeté le charme tandis que le reste d’entre nous attendait que toi et Terry finissiez."

Ron attendit. Hermione semblait quelque peu ... perplexe. Finalement, Ron ne put plus attendre. "Et?" demanda-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Je ... je dois mal l'avoir jeté ou ... ou avoir mal lu le sort..."

Ron renifla. "Le jour où tu jetteras mal un sort ou liras mal un livre est le jour où je me teindrai les cheveux en vert et annoncerai que je suis devenu Serpentard." Ron pinça ses lèvres et regarda spéculativement son amie. Hermione fronçait les sourcils avec acharnement et refusait de rencontrer son regard fixe. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione ?" demanda-t-il. "Penses-tu vraiment que tu as fait une erreur avec le sort ?"

Hermione soupira. "Non", dit-elle, "j'ai tout fait correctement - mais il avait toujours la même apparence!" Un air de frustration apparut sur son visage. "Mais les faits concordent tous!" siffla-t-elle tout bas vers lui. "Je _sais_ que c’est lui - ce doit être lui!" Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le loin de nouveau - ses yeux devenant vagues comme elle tournait ses pensées vers l'intérieur. "Il est un mage maintenant," se murmura-t-elle, "alors il doit utiliser un sort qui peut résister au charme que j'ai utilisé ... peut-être qu’un sort plus fort..."

"Non!" dit Ron comme il saisissait son bras et la tirait dans une alcôve voisine.

Hermione fut choquée par sa véhémence. "Ron ?" questionna-t-elle.

"Non Hermione," répéta-t-il tout à fait sérieusement. "Tu ne continueras pas cela. Si tu le fais, alors tu devras le faire par toi-même - parce que je ne vais pas t’aider."

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. "Ron!" cria-t-elle et presque immédiatement sa main vola pour couvrir sa bouche comme plusieurs élèves qui passaient tournèrent leur têtes dans sa direction .

L'expression de Ron se durcit. "Retrouve-moi à la porte de Ash après dîner," dit-il. Nous pourrons parler librement dans ses quartiers. "

"Mais-"

"Retrouve-moi y!" insista Ron et la laissa ensuite debout dans l'alcôve, tout à fait abasourdie.

Le reste de la journée passa très lentement pour Hermione Granger. Elle n'osait pas parler de Harry - ou 'Ash' comme elle croyait qu'il s'appelait maintenant - et bien que Ron continue à être assis à côté d'elle et à sourire et bavarder de même qu'il l’avait toujours fait, il y avait toujours une tension subtile entre eux qui ne laissait à Hermione aucun doute que si elle essayait de continuer leur discussion précédente, Ron trouverait soudain quelqu'un d'autre à côté de qui s‘asseoir.

\----Oo00oo----

Hermione arriva devant la porte du professeur de Défense peu de temps après dîner et juste avant Ron. L'autre Gryffondor venait évidemment de prendre une douche, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu le trouver dans la salle commune avant de partir.

"Ron-" commença-t-elle.

"Attends que nous soyons à l'intérieur," lui dit-il. "Alors nous parlerons." Et avant qu'elle ait eu une chance de répondre, il avait déjà frappé deux fois à la porte du professeur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ash apparut. Il cligna des yeux un instant et puis fit un pas de côté et leur fit geste d’entrer. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur avec la porte bien fermée derrière eux, il demanda, "Vouliez-vous me voir tous les deux ? Ou est-ce que vous cherchez un endroit où vous savez qu'une conversation privée restera privée ?"

"Monsieur," répondit Ron, "Hermione et moi devons nous parler de quelque chose. C'est très important, mais c'est assez… personnel ... Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous chasser de votre propre salon, mais..."

Ash - qui pouvait ou non être Harry Potter - sembla simplement amusé et répondit facilement, "Aucun problème, Ron. Je lisais seulement de toute façon. Je peux le faire dans mon étude aussi bien que dans le salon. Voulez-vous que je jette un sort de silence autour de vous pour vous assurer que je n'entende rien par accident ?"

"Non merci," répondit Ron. "Hermione peut le faire."

Le professeur hocha la tête et ramassa ensuite un livre ouvert du coussin où il était posé sur un des vieux fauteuils battus près du feu. "Faites-moi savoir quand il est sûr de sortir," dit-il et ensuite il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la pièce suivante.

Ron se tourna avec attente vers Hermione. Elle roula des yeux vers lui. "Ron", commença-t-elle, "C’est un _mage_. S'il veut écouter, mon sort de silence ne va pas l'arrêter."

"Mais sa propre honnêteté le fera," contra Ron. Alors il ajouta, "Indépendamment de qui il est, ou de qui il pourrait être - j'ai confiance en lui qu’il n’écoutera pas exprès. Le sort s'assurera qu'il n'écoute pas par accident."

Hermione considéra cela et ensuite jeta le sort. Ensuite - étreignant toujours sa baguette - elle croisa les bras, le regarda fixement et attendit.

Ron tressaillit au regard que Hermione lui envoyait. Elle allait ensorceler quelque chose s'il ne se dépêchait pas fait d’expliquer ses actions. "Hermione", commença-t-il, "Te souviens-tu que ce matin je t’ai dit que je n'étais pas ennuyé d'agir comme un sac de livre pour toi ?"

"Oui," acquiesça-t-elle, "ce qui est pourquoi je ne comprends pas-"

Ron la coupa. "Et te souviens-tu que je t’ai aussi dit que la raison pour laquelle cela ne m’ennuyait pas, était que j'avais à penser à quelque chose d’important ?"

Maintenant perplexe, Hermione hocha la tête.

"Et bien," expliqua Ron. "Je pensais à Harry et si vraiment nous devons essayer de le trouver du tout." Alors il fit une pause et Hermione pouvait pratiquement le voir changer de mécanismes mentaux comme Ron se préparait à s'expliquer plus clairement. "Pour moi," dit-il lentement, "il y a seulement deux possibilités ici : 1) Professeur Ash est vraiment Harry Potter; ou 2) il est exactement qui il dit être et a simplement aidé Harry à disparaître."

De nouveau, Hermione hocha la tête.

"Maintenant," continua Ron. "Supposons une minute qu'il _n'est pas_ Harry. Cela fait toujours de lui un Mage de Guerre - et quelqu'un en qui Harry, Dumbledore, Patmol _et_ Lunard ont tous décidé d'avoir confiance. Cela fait aussi de lui quelqu'un qui est bon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et qui semble être quelqu’un de très convenable. Mais surtout - cela fait de lui quelqu'un qui sait où est Harry Potter. Tu me suis jusque là ?"

Hermione soupira. "Oui, Ron," dit-elle patiemment.

"Alors," demanda-t-il, "s'il n'est _pas_ Harry, alors que réaliserions-nous en poursuivant ton idée ?"

"Et bien, rien, je suppose..."

"Faux," la corrigea Ron. "Selon combien quelqu'un a calculé à nous observer, nous pourrions très facilement convaincre quelques très mauvaises personnes que _nous_ pensons que Ash est Harry Potter - ou du moins, que nous pensons qu'il est impliqué avec la disparition de Harry."

Hermione pâlit. "Oh, non ..." Chuchota-t-elle.

"Bien sûr," répondit Ron. "Nous attirerions de l'attention indésirable sur quelqu'un qui est de _notre_ côté et qui - s'il pouvait être capturé ou trompé à parler - sait exactement où est Harry."

"Mais ... mais c’est un Mage de Guerre!" s’exclama Hermione. "Sûrement qu’il pourrait se défendre contre-"

"Il doit dormir, Hermione," fit remarquer Ron. "Personne n’est parfait. Même Merlin lui-même a fait des erreurs. Mais - et plus pertinemment - pourquoi devons-nous mettre sa vie plus en danger qu’elle ne l’est déjà ? Ce n'est simplement pas juste - ni pour lui, ni pour nous."

"Nous ?" demanda Hermione et répondit ensuite promptement à sa propre question : "-oh, parce qu'ils voudraient savoir nos raisons pour être si intéressés par lui."

"Quand bien sûr," acquiesça Ron, "tout le monde sait et je suis seulement intéressé par ce qui est arrivé à notre ami Harry." Lourdement, Ron ajouta, "Ce qui nous rend susceptibles d'enlèvement nous-mêmes, ou d'avoir nos familles menacées."

Hermione semblait assez malheureuse à ce point. Jamais lente à comprendre, elle ajouta, "Et bien sûr, s'il _est_ Harry, alors nous venons de le désigner à la vue de tout le monde."

"Et," termina Ron , "le Harry Potter que _je_ connais ne nous donnerait jamais tout ce souci à moins qu'il n'ait une maudite bonne raison pour faire cela - une raison qui pourrait aller directement à l’eau si nous gâtons tout cela en l'exposant."

"Tu as raison," acquiesça Hermione, "Il ne nous ferait pas cela sans raison."

"Une maudite bonne raison ," lui rappela Ron.

Elle sourit faiblement. "Oui", elle capitula, "une maudite bonne raison." Alors Hermione soupira et dit, "Alors ce que tu dis est que cela n'importe pas si c’est Harry ou pas - nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d’attirer l'attention sur lui d'une manière ou d‘une autre."

"C'est à peu près cela," acquiesça Ron.

"Mais," protesta Hermione, "et si nous pouvions le découvrir _sans_ attirer l'attention..." Mais Ron secoua la tête.

"Hermione," dit-il avec bonté, "je ne prétends pas comprendre comment tu peux absorber des livres de la manière dont tu le fais - ou comment tu peux lire un sort trois ou quatre fois et bien le lancer ensuite la première fois que tu l'essayes - mais je _comprends_ qu'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de toi qui semble simplement ... et bien, _devoir_ savoir des choses. Mais parfois il y a des choses que l’on a _pas_ _besoin_ de savoir et parfois des choses que l’on ne _devrait pas_ savoir."

Hermione ne semblait pas heureuse du tout.

"Hermione," soupira Ron, "mon père travaille pour le Ministère. Nous le harcelons toujours pour nous dire ce qui se passe. Mais si nous lui demandons quelque chose et qu’il dit ' je ne peux pas vous dire cela ', alors nous évitons ce sujet comme la peste. Nous le faisons parce que si nous lui posons une question et qu’il laisse accidentellement quelque chose glisser, alors nous pourrions lui faire avoir beaucoup d'ennuis. Parfois je ne pense pas que je sais ce qu'il _fait_ même pour le Ministère désormais - mais quoi que cela soit, c’est trop important pour risquer son travail juste parce que nous sommes curieux."

"Et," ajouta Hermione astucieusement, "votre papa s’inquiète que si quelqu'un découvre qu'il vous dit des choses - alors vous deviendriez des cibles pour enlèvement."

Ron hocha la tête. "Nous le sommes de toute façon," ajouta-t-il. "Tout le monde qui a de la famille haut dans le Ministère. Les Aurors sont venus mettre de nouvelles protections sur notre maison l'été dernier."

"Ron!" haleta Hermione. "Pourquoi ne me l’as-tu pas dit ?"

"Ce n'est rien de spécial," le rouquin haussa les épaules . "Cela a été fait pour un tas de gens - particulièrement les familles avec un Auror dedans."

Hermione frissonna. La pensée d'un Auror que Voldemort ferait chanter ...

"De toute façon," lui dit Ron, "il y a des choses que je crois honnêtement que je fais mieux de ne pas savoir. Cela ne signifie pas que je ne _veux_ pas savoir - juste que je ne pense pas que le prix de savoir en vaut le risque. Que Ash soit vraiment Harry tombe dans cette catégorie."

Hermione resta silencieuse quelque temps. Alors elle fit le commentaire : "Je semble me rappeler un certain Professeur nous dire combien il est dangereux de savoir des choses que les autres gens ne savent pas."

Ron sourit. "Mais au moins nous avons la certitude de savoir, qu'un jour Harry nous _dira_ ce qui se passe. Après tout - où qu’il soit ou qui qu’il soit - il ne peut pas fuir toujours et nous _sommes_ ses meilleurs amis !"

Hermione hocha la tête. "Oui - je suppose," admit-elle. Elle semblait quelque peu plus heureuse à la pensée. Savoir qu'elle saurait un jour ce qui était arrivé la consolait. Ron avait raison - il y avait vraiment quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle qui avait horreur de ne pas _savoir_ quelque chose. Alors elle regarda son camarade Gryffondor avec curiosité. "Ron", commença-t-elle, "pourquoi m'as-tu aidé dans mes recherches avant ? Si tu pensais à tout cela même alors, et bien ... n'avons-nous pas déjà mis le Professeur en danger ?"

Ron haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas savoir," répondit-il , "et je supposais que tant que nous étions prudents, que nous essayions au moins une fois ne ferait pas trop de dégâts." Alors il soupira. "Mais une fois était tout ce que je suis préparé à risquer. Nous avons essayé - et nous ne savons toujours pas . Maintenant nous devons vivre en ne sachant pas jusqu’à ce que Harry n'apparaisse et ne nous l'explique." Il la regarda et ajouta ensuite, "Et quant à cet essai - et bien, il n'y avait pas autant de risque que tu pourrais penser. Après tout, personne ne cligne même des yeux quand ils te voient avec le nez dans un livre - et ce n’est pas comme si je n’avais pas joué le rôle de bibliothécaire pour toi avant."

"Oui," acquiesça Hermione, "mais si quelqu'un décide de rechercher tous ces livres que tu as emprunté pour moi ? Il y avait seulement deux sujets après tout : les miroirs et les sorts de déguisement. Tout le monde qui examinerait ton historique d'emprunts le calculerait vite."

Ron sourit pratiquement d'un air satisfait. "Pas s'il n'y a pas d'historique d'emprunt à trouver," répondit-il.

"Ron!" haleta Hermione. "Tu n'as pas _volé_ ces livres, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non!" répondit-il d’un ton offensé. "Ils sont tous retournés pile là d‘où ils venaient!" Alors il fit une pause avant d'ajouter, "je n'ai simplement pas dérangé Madame Pince avec tous les petits détails. Je lui ai épargné beaucoup de travail, en fait."

Hermione ne savait pas s'il fallait être épouvantée ou admirative. "Ron! C'est ... C’est..."

"Super? Très intelligent ? Bien fait ? Tout à la fois ?"

"Oh - toi ..!" Avec une affection exaspérée, Hermione le tapa légèrement sur le bras.

Ils rirent tous les deux et sur cette note plus légère Ron suggéra que peut-être ils avaient occupé le salon du professeur Ash assez longtemps. Cependant, juste avant que Hermione n’annule le sort de Silence, elle demanda soudain : "Ron ? Sérieusement - penses-tu que c’est lui ?"

Ron considéra cela. "Assez curieusement," dit-il finalement, "je ne pense pas que cela importe." Hermione leva ses sourcils. Ce n'était pas une réponse qu'elle avait prévue. Ron essaya d'expliquer. "S'il _est_ Harry, alors il est un adulte maintenant. Il est ... il est Mage de Guerre. Il a grandi et il a passé des années et des années loin de nous - loin de tout en fait. Il serait différent et une partie de moi espérait vraiment que ce _n'était pas_ lui parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit différent. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se soit détaché de nous. Cela faisait un peu mal d’imaginer qu'il pourrait ne plus être notre ami - ou qu'il pourrait penser à nous comme à deux personnes qui _étaient_ ses meilleurs amis quand il était gosse."

Hermione eut l‘air peinée.

"Mais," continua Ron , "aujourd'hui en classe ... après que j'ai passé ce couloir la dernière fois - tu te rappelles ce qu'il m'a demandé après ?"

"Si tu étais un héros ou un lâche ?" demanda Hermione. "Oui", répondit-elle, "et je me souviens avoir pensé que c'était une question très impolie, aussi - mais alors tu lui as dit que tu étais les deux et ... et bien, on aurait dit que vous deux partagiez une plaisanterie privée ou quelque chose de ce genre, et donc j'ai pensé que cela devait être bien."

Ron sourit. "Plus que bien, Hermione. C'était ... un instant, nous étions les deux seules personnes là. Je ne t’ai pas encore parlé de cela, mais il ne plaisantait pas quand il a posé cette question - ni moi quand j'ai répondu. Nous ne souriions pas parce que nous avions dit quelque chose de drôle - nous souriions parce que j'avais compris ce qu’il demandait et qu’il comprenait ma réponse. Vous avez seulement entendu les mots - mais il y avait une conversation entière que vous _n'avez pas_ entendu parce que nous ne l'avons pas dite à haute voix. Nous n’en avions pas besoin."

Hermione y pensa. "Ce n'est pas tout le monde ," répondit-elle lentement, "qui comprend ce que nous disons quand nous ne le disons pas vraiment."

"Non, ce n'est pas tout le monde," acquiesça Ron. "Parfois quelqu’un de ma famille le fait. Mais pas souvent. Surtout c'est simplement toi ... et Harry. Donc tu vois," expliqua-t-il , "je ne pense pas que cela importe si Ash est Harry ou pas - parce que je sais déjà qu'il va être un ami - et un bon aussi. S'il s'avère qu'il est aussi Harry Potter, alors cela signifie juste que nous serons encore meilleurs amis. Mais je n'en suis plus inquiet. Ce sera bien d'une façon ou d’une autre - et sachant cela, je peux attendre la vérité sans avoir peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir."

Ron lui souriait et le regard d'acceptation sur son visage fit répondre Hermione par un sourire. "Donc je suppose," dit-elle avec une ironie désabusée, "que nous continuons simplement comme avant. Il est notre professeur de Défense et notre ami - et même s'il s'avère qu'il est Harry Potter, alors il est _toujours_ notre professeur de Défense et notre ami."

Ron hocha la tête d'accord. "Penses-tu que tu peux supporter ça, fille de recherche ?"

Hermione rit. "Je le peux si tu peux, garçon aux livres."

"Alors rendons au Professeur son salon," suggéra Ron. Et avec cela, Hermione annula le sort de Silence et ils allèrent faire savoir à Ash qu'ils avaient fini.

Ils trouvèrent le Mage de Guerre assis dans son étude, regardant fixement le mur opposé avec des yeux vides. Il avait posé les pieds sur la table et son livre était ouvert sur ses genoux.

"Monsieur ?" demanda Ron avec hésitation.

Leur enseignant ne sembla pas les entendre.

"Professeur ?" demanda Hermione d'une voix plus forte.

Le mage cligna des yeux et les regarda. "Désolé", s’excusa-t-il après un moment. "J'étais entièrement ailleurs." Alors il enleva ses pieds du bureau et se leva. "Terminé ?" demanda-t-il. Ils hochèrent la tête et le remercièrent pour les avoir laissé utiliser son salon. "Aucun problème," assura-t-il. "Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus." Alors il les raccompagna à la porte et les deux élèves partirent - se dirigeant vers la tour Gryffondor avant que le couvre-feu ne les attrape dans les couloirs.

\----Oo00oo----

Harry referma la porte sur ses deux amis, heureux qu'ils aient vraiment pris son offre d'une place sûre pour parler qu sérieux. Non seulement cela soulageait ses soucis qu’ils puissent parler de choses où d'autres pourraient les entendre, mais cela le réchauffait aussi de penser qu'ils lui faisaient autant confiance. Avec un peu de chance, ils commenceraient à le voir comme plus que simplement un autre enseignant. Le processus avait déjà commencé avec Ron et leur moment partagé de compréhension dans la classe ce matin était un bon commencement.

S'il pouvait les faire tous deux apprécier 'Ash', alors il avait une bien meilleure chance de les faire apprécier un Harry Potter de vingt-neuf ans. Ron et Hermione étaient tant une partie de lui que Harry ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée de ne pas les avoir dans sa vie. Il avait bon espoir qu'en développant une amitié avec eux en tant que leur professeur, il pourrait leur donner une manière d’avoir des points communs avec lui quand ils découvriraient finalement ce qui était arrivé. Il y aurait quelque confusion d'abord, mais quand ils découvriraient qu'il n'était plus leur ami de seize ans, ils auraient toujours leur amitié avec 'Ash' sur laquelle retomber.

Harry revint à son étude et ramassa son livre. C'était un roman policier et un assez bon. Il en était environ au trois quarts et il ne savait toujours pas qui le tueur était. Regarder le livre broché lui rappela soudain la sensation qui l'avait distrait juste avant que Ron et Hermione n’arrivent pour le remercier d’avoir pu utiliser ses appartements.

Pendant son temps dans le Miroir, Harry s'était appris à se concentrer sur les impressions différentes qu'il recevait de sa cicatrice. Même avec la connexion resserrée au minimum, quelque sensation suintait toujours à travers et n'importe quelle source d'information sur Voldemort ne devait pas être ignorée.

Directement avant que Hermione n'appelle son nom, Harry avait senti l'éclat momentané d'une sensation faible mais familière. Mais cela avait été quelque temps depuis qu'il l'avait sentie pour la dernière fois et cela lui avait pris quelques secondes pour replacer le sentiment. Alors c‘était revenu.

//L’appel de Voldemort// se rappela Harry. //Ce bâtard a appelé Severus à un meeting. // Normalement, il ne saurait pas quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelait l’un de ses Mangemorts. Mais Harry était devenu accordé avec Severus avec le temps et apparemment cet accord compatissant était toujours présent. Cela n'importait pas que Sev' le connaisse à peine dans le monde réel - la liaison émanait de Harry et résultait d'une combinaison de son lien à Voldemort et de son centrage sur le bien-être de Sev. Puisqu' aucune de ces choses n'avait changé après qu'il ait quitté le Miroir, alors la conscience était de même inchangée.

//Sois prudent, Sev '// avertit-il mentalement. //J'ai des plans pour nous cette fois-ci et tu ferais mieux de pas de les faire louper en te faisant tuer. //

\----Oo00oo----

A une courte distance le long du couloir, Severus avait aussi été en train de lire. Le sujet de son intérêt était un article notamment intrigant sur des techniques expérimentales de fabrication de potions. Il avait été complètement immergé dans le sujet et s’était - à quelque point - déplacé de son fauteuil près du feu vers son bureau pour pouvoir prendre des notes sur les procédures diverses, avec un oeil attentif à la possibilité de les utiliser dans des expériences impliquant ses propres recherches.

Quand la sommation arriva, ce fut complètement inattendu et chaque muscle de sa avant-bras se contracta de douleur lorsque la Marque Sombre brûla soudainement comme de l'acide sur sa peau.

Un moment plus tard et l'agonie était réduite à un mal secondaire.

Serrant les dents et agrippant toujours son bras abusé, Severus étendit soigneusement sa main gauche et la fit bouger. Le jeu des tendons et des muscles bougeant sous la marque à l’air sinistre, faisait tirailler la Marque de temps en temps - mais il permit aussi à Severus de se rassurer que sa main gauche était toujours en état de marche.

Il savait que le mal morne présent augmenterait fermement en une douleur intense s'il tardait à répondre à la sommation de Voldemort. S'il résistait à l'appel, alors il subirait finalement une douleur bien pire de la Marque Sombre que le premier moment de convocation. Cet éclat initial d'agonie avait simplement été la manière du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'obtenir son attention.

Severus se leva immédiatement de son bureau et revint à la cheminée. "Incendia Refero Dumbledore," dit-il, agitant sa baguette devant les flammes basses. Le feu hurla jusqu'à remplir le foyer.

"Severus ?" vint la voix étonnée d'Albus Dumbledore. Une suggestion vague du visage du Directeur vacilla dans les flammes dansantes.

"Albus, j'ai été appelé - je pars maintenant."

"Y avait-il quelque chose de prévu ?" lui demanda Albus avec souci.

"Non," répondit-il d'un air mécontent . "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est , ou du temps que cela me prendra. Je ferai mon rapport quand je le pourrai."

Alors vint un soupir du feu. "Sois prudent mon garçon."

"Je le suis toujours," et avec cela, le Maître de Potion termina sommairement le sort. Saisissant son balai en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte, toute pensée pour l'article sur les potions était oubliée.

Derrière lui sur le bureau, une feuille de parchemin était posée à côté de l'article ouvert. La plume négligemment abandonnée et la tâche d'encre au-dessous des rangées propres d‘écriture, portaient un témoignage muet du départ brusque de l'auteur - et de l'obéissance absolue que Voldemort exigeait de ceux qui portaient sa Marque.

\----Oo00oo----


	12. Severus - Passé et Présent

Après être sorti du château par une petite porte peu employée, Severus devint rapidement aéroporté. Aussitôt qu'il fut sorti de la zone d'anti-transplanation autour de l'école, il atterrit. Posant son balai contre un arbre, Severus jeta un charme de dissimulation puis un sort de placement dessus. Quand il reviendrait, il serait capable de le trouver de nouveau sans aucun problème.

Alors il transplana au loin.

Il réapparut dans un vieux bâtiment moldu en ruine. C'était son point de rendez-vous désigné. Il regarda autour de lui jusqu’à ce qu'il découvre une bouteille vide couchée sur le sol dans un coin. À la différence du reste de la pièce, il n'y avait aucune couche de poussière dessus.

"Merveilleux," murmura-t-il de dégoût. Donc c'était son portauloin pour ce soir. Il s’avança et le ramassa. Il était accordé à sa signature magique et dès le moment où ses doigts s’enveloppèrent autour du verre froid, il sentit la saccade familière de transport magique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il arriva.

Regardant autour de lui, il ne fut pas étonné de constater qu'il était dans une pièce sans fenêtres. Lors de ses visites précédentes, il avait supposé que le centre de commande actuel de Voldemort était quelque part de souterrain. L'air y avait ce sens humide et étrange qu'il s'associait généralement aux cachots ou cavernes. C'était malheureux parce que cela signifiait qu'il n'avait aucune idée d’où il était et très peu de moyens de le découvrir. Les gens arrivaient via portauloin et ils partaient via portauloin. À part Voldemort lui-même, il était très peu probable que qui que ce soit ici sache où ils étaient - donc cela ne valait pas même l'effort d'interroger un des autres Mangemorts.

"Monsieur ?" demanda quelqu'un depuis le pas de la porte. Il se retourna. Il y avait un jeune homme l’attendant nerveusement. Le garçon ne pouvait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Silencieusement, il regarda fixement l'enfant avec son mélange favori de dédain et d'arrogance. Le jeune déglutit. "Monsieur", répéta-t-il, "le maître vous attend. Si - si vous voulez bien me suivre."

Severus hocha la tête une fois et traversa la pièce vers lui. Le jeune homme semblait dérouté par son silence. //Bien// se sourit Severus d'un air satisfait.

Comme ils traçaient leur chemin à travers couloirs et halls, Severus tint compte des autres Mangemorts qu'ils passaient. Certains étaient masqués, tandis que d'autres ne l'étaient pas. Tous passaient inconsciemment très au large de lui et Severus sourit légèrement pour lui-même devant les signes manifestes de crainte. Tous savaient qui il était - et qu'il faisait partie du cercle intérieur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On le connaissait pour sa cruauté, son intelligence aiguë et le dû mépris qu’il sentait pour ceux autour de lui. Il était généralement chuchoté à son propos que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait d'une façon ou d'une autre enlevé des particules choisies de son humanité dans un effort de créer un serviteur plus parfait.

//Pas à proprement parler faux// pensa-t-il. Son service de Voldemort avait, en effet, endommagé ou détruit des illusions diverses et des croyances qu'il avait eues sur lui et le monde en général. Parfois Severus se sentait comme si la Marque Sombre l'avait déformé au-delà de toute identification.

Tandis qu’encore un autre Mangemort l'évitait délicatement, Severus se rappela un temps où il avait apprécié de telles réactions. Son incursion initiale dans le monde des damnés avait été plaisante. À dix-sept ans - seul au monde et évité par beaucoup pour son arrogance, son intolérance et le fait d’être un Serpentard - il avait rejoint les Mangemorts pendant son année finale d'école. En tant que sang-pur puissant avec l'intelligence et la volonté pour l'utiliser, il avait rapidement passé par les rangs inférieurs des partisans de Voldemort. Lorsqu’il avait gagné l'attention personnelle de Voldemort, les échelons inférieurs le craignaient déjà.

À dix-huit ans, Severus était déjà tranquillement fier du fait, que d'autres sorciers - beaucoup d'entre eux beaucoup plus vieux que lui - l'appelaient déjà 'monsieur' et obéissaient à ses vœux. La connaissance l'attirait comme une flamme une mite et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui offrit de lui apprendre beaucoup de choses - des choses Sombres - qui tenaient la promesse de suave pouvoir et de magie joliment complexe. Il pouvait encore se rappeler les premiers mots que son maître lui avait adressés comme il s'était mis à genoux aux pieds de l'homme...

"Severus, n'est-ce pas ?" Et le ton riche de la voix de Voldemort avait coulé autour de lui comme une caresse chaude. "Votre nom signifie 'sévère' ou 'dur' - cependant il me rappelle aussi à un couteau pointu - 'sevrant' de la vie ceux qui nous sont inutiles ou dangereux." Et ensuite il s’était penché vers le bas et avait placé un doigt simple sous le menton de Severus. Levant le visage de son serviteur avec une pression douce, Voldemort lui avait chuchoté : "Allons-nous voir, mon jeune couteau, juste comment vous êtes vraiment pointu ?"

Alors, Voldemort avait été un bel homme, et charismatique. Le mal dans son âme avait été éclipsé par le charme de son visage et de sa personnalité. La force de sa présence avait écrasé complètement Severus. La pensée de servir un tel homme - un qui pourrait commander son respect et qui reconnaissait ses talents et les estimait - avait été tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu demander.

S'il avait été quelque peu moins intelligent, Severus aurait même pu continuer dans cette croyance. Mais malheureusement - ou peut-être à sa grande bonne fortune - il en sortit rapidement.

Severus en vint finalement à se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la crainte qu’il voulait de ceux qui l‘entouraient, mais le respect. À dix-sept ans, ces deux choses avaient semblé synonymes. Mais à dix-huit ans, quand les contes chuchotés de son inhumanité supposée eurent finalement fait leur retour jusqu‘à lui, il avait été puissamment confronté à la vérité. Ses semblables Mangemorts pouvaient le craindre - mais ils ne le respectaient pas. Et peu après cela, il en vint à se rendre compte qu'il s'était même trompé à propos de vouloir leur respect. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des imbéciles, dont les avis étaient sans signification pour lui. Et donc il recula et concentra toute son attention sur son maître. L'avis de Voldemort était le seul qui importait vraiment.

... Et ce fut l'avis de Voldemort qui fit en fin de compte voler en éclats les dernières de ses illusions.

\----Oo00oo----

"Eh bien, eh bien," vint une voix huileuse de sa droite, "si ce n'est pas le petit animal de compagnie de Dumbledore."

Subitement, Severus fut tiré de ses mémoires. "Lucius", répondit-il d’un ton également froid et dédaigneux. "Je pensais que vous étiez supposé passer de la pommade à cet idiot de Fudge. Si vous ne pouvez pas contrôler un idiot comme lui, alors je doute que vous possédiez l'intelligence pour traiter avec un ennemi comme Dumbledore."

Les lèvres de Lucius s’amincirent devant l'insulte, mais il resta silencieux.

Le guide de Severus l’avait amené dans une pièce moyenne et peu fournie. À gauche, il savait qu’il y avait un hall beaucoup plus grand - richement décoré et conçu pour impressionner les rangs inférieurs. Quoi qu'il puisse être autrement, Voldemort était un excellent étudiant de nature humaine. Si de tels attributs sans signification impressionnaient un homme, alors Voldemort l'utilisait pour son intérêt. Cependant, pour des gens comme lui et Lucius Malfoy, c'était inutile. Eux deux savaient déjà que le vrai pouvoir n’était pas trouvé dans les meubles.

Son guide les salua bas tous les deux et s’en alla ensuite précipitamment.

Comme le jeune partait, il y eut un tintement doux de chaînes venant d'une ombre près de la porte.

Severus cligna des yeux. Comme il regardait fixement l'ombre, elle se précisa graduellement en un autre jeune homme - de peut-être dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Il était enchaîné au mur et avait évidemment été battu et avait souffert de la faim. Cependant, ce qui stupéfiait Severus était le fait que le garçon était habillé comme un moldu. Voyant l'intérêt que Severus lui portait, le jeune se fourra plus profondément dans les ombres.

Severus tira sa baguette, avec l’intention d'illuminer le coin plus entièrement.

"Ne vous donnez pas cette peine," dit Lucius d'une voix traînante. "J'ai déjà regardé - il n'est rien de plus qu'un morveux moldu."

"Si c'était vraiment le cas," répondit Severus dédaigneusement, "alors je doute qu'il serait enchaîné ici." Alors il ajouta pensivement, "En fait, je doute qu'il serait vivant du tout."

Lucius renifla. "Peut-être", suggéra-t-il d’un ton faux, " que le maître a eu envie de vous faire un cadeau. Peut-être un petit jouet pour vos goûts pervertis ?"

Severus rétrécit ses yeux vers son rival détesté. Cela avait été Lucius qui avait informé allègrement Voldemort du petit 'défaut' de son serviteur favori...

\----Oo00oo----

\- Il y a dix-sept ans--

Le Severus Rogue de dix-huit ans marchait à très grands pas le long des couloirs. Il avait été appelé aux pieds de son maître et il n'était jamais sage de faire attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était arrivé pour trouver Lucius Malfoy souriant d'un air satisfait d’un côté et leur maître debout au centre de la pièce avec un froncement de sourcils sur son visage. Nerveusement, Severus s'agenouilla et courba la tête. Quel mensonge est-ce que Malfoy avait raconté à son propos cette fois-ci ? En fin de compte, il savait que cela n'importerait pas - son maître était trop intelligent pour se faire avoir par les petits stratagèmes de son rival.

"Lucius me dit que vous êtes ouvertement homosexuel," lui dit Voldemort dans des tons soigneusement neutres.

Étonné, Severus répondit, "Oui, Maître," et ensuite - abasourdi - il leva la tête et demanda sottement, "Est-ce important ?"

Le regard de considération calculée sur le visage de Voldemort le choqua. "C'est un défaut," conclut finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais alors il sourit pour le rassurer et ajouta, "mais seulement un petit, mon couteau - rien qui ne puisse pas être négligé à la lumière de vos autres dons."

Ce fut à partir de ce moment que Severus commença à s’éloigner de l'influence de Voldemort. D'une façon critique, il s'examina, essayant de décider s'il était, en fait, imparfait. Il mit toute sa logique impartiale en jeu, essayant de se divorcer de ses émotions pour découvrir la raison des commentaires de son maître.

Mais au lieu de cela, il commença à voir des défauts dans son maître.

Voldemort était non seulement critique envers les homosexuels - il croyait aussi que les femmes convenaient peu aux positions d'autorité. Elles aussi, étaient 'imparfaites' à son avis - 'trop douces' et à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance avec des décisions importantes. Il y avait des femmes associées aux Mangemorts - mais Voldemort semblait les considérer comme peu de plus que des animaux de compagnie utiles - et aucune d'elles ne portait la Marque Sombre. Severus - qui avait connu une ou deux femmes impitoyables et brillantes à l'école - trouvait que c’était une croyance absurde et une perte massive de talent.

En privé, il commença à questionner l’opinion de Voldemort sur beaucoup de choses. Graduellement, il en vint à se rendre compte que les moldus n’étaient pas les polluants sous-humains qu’il avait été mené à croire qu‘ils étaient. En fait, quand il en eut mis au point les mathématiques, il fut choqué de se rendre compte que sans l'afflux de 'sang de bourbe' dans le mélange génétique, la consanguinité parmi la population des sorciers aurait probablement endommagé un certain nombre de lignées significatives à ce jour.

Après examen prudent, même les petits trucs de manipulation de Voldemort s’exposèrent à son inspection. Severus prit graduellement conscience de juste combien facilement sa moralité lui avait été enlevée - et combien soigneusement cela avait été fait. Il n'avait pas sauté du fait de sentir du mépris pour les moldus à jeter Endoloris et Adava Kedavra sur eux d’un pas facile. Au lieu de cela, Voldemort l'avait soigneusement conduit le long d’un chemin calculé d'incréments minuscules - chaque nouvelle action ou nouveau sortilège juste une fraction plus destructeur que le dernier - jusqu’à ce que l'utilisation finale des sortilèges impardonnables ne semble pas plus mauvaise que de tuer un chien bâtard pour empêcher le sang inférieur de revenir dans le patrimoine héréditaire.

La première fois que cela le frappa qu'il avait torturé et assassiné des gens - pas des 'moldus', ou 'des animaux' - mais des maris et des femmes - des sœurs, des frères, des oncles, des tantes - des _personnes humaines_ \- Severus se précipita à la salle de bains et vomit le contenu entier de son estomac. Il continua vomir de la bile jusqu’à se demander s'il pourrait commencer à vomir du sang

Les jours qui suivirent furent les pires dont il pouvait se souvenir. Il était rempli de haine de lui-même, mais n'osait pas laisser tomber sa façade extérieure d'indifférence froide. Si Voldemort découvrait ce qu'il pensait, sa vie serait mesurée en minutes - sinon pas en secondes.

Il ne pouvait pas même partir, puisque la Marque Sombre permettrait toujours à son maître de l'appeler, ou de le trouver. Et pourtant en même temps, il ne pouvait plus _vivre_ comme cela. A l'extérieur, il ressemblait au Mangemort qu'il était devenu, mais à l'intérieur il n'était plus l’un d'entre eux - et ne le serait jamais plus.

Le suicide pourrait avoir été une possibilité, mais il considérait cela comme la sortie du lâche. Une honnêteté crue et douloureuse le forçait d'admettre qu'il avait tout loupé de la pire façon possible (autant pour son intelligence vantée) et il avait maintenant un devoir envers ceux qu’il avait tués d'essayer de rectifier cela. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais expier, mais il pourrait au moins essayer d'y mettre fin.

Il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore à boire du veritaserum peu après.

Il avait imaginé qu'être forcé à dire la vérité non vernie à son vieux Directeur serait épouvantable - et d’une certaine manière cela l’était. Il fondit en larmes plusieurs fois, déversant sa honte et son horreur dans les mots. Mais de quelque façon étrange, c'était aussi un soulagement. Une partie de lui avait très envie d'être punie - d’être jugé - et ce fut une surprise complète quand il découvrit soudainement qu'il se souciait en réalité de ce que le vieil homme pensait de lui. Le même Directeur qu’il avait autrefois dédaigné comme un vieil imbécile tremblant, se révélait maintenant comme le sorcier puissant et influent qu’il avait toujours été. Severus ne _voulait_ pas qu'il ait honte de son ancien élève.

Mais quand il parvint finalement à la fin des mots et des larmes, Dumbledore ne rageait pas contre lui, ni n’appela les Aurors comme Severus avait pensé qu'il pourrait le faire. Au lieu de cela, une paire d'yeux attristés, avec des ombres sombres derrière eux, le considéra tranquillement. Finalement, le Directeur dit, "Je suis désolé de t’avoir si terriblement fait défaut, Severus. Je regrette de ne pas avoir su. Si je l'avais - alors peut-être que tu ne devrais pas maintenant porter ce fardeau épouvantable pour le reste de ta vie."

Confondu, Severus répondit, "Mais ... mais - je suis un Mangemort. N'écoutiez-vous pas ? Les choses que j'ai faites..."

"Et pourtant," l’interrompit Dumbledore, "te voici. Quand tu as finalement compris la vérité, tu n'as pas essayé de la nier, de l'excuser, ou de partir en courant. Au lieu de cela, tu es venu à moi et y as fait face. Cela me dit que - au cœur - tu es un homme à la fois juste et moral. Un peu distant, peut-être - et pas un qui subisse volontiers les imbéciles - mais tout de même, un homme _honnête_ \- particulièrement envers toi-même. La personne avec laquelle il est le plus dur au monde d’être honnête est soi-même. Cela demanda un grand courage pour reconnaître une erreur si épouvantable - sans parler d'en accepter la responsabilité."

Toujours bouche bée de choc, Severus pouvait seulement le regarder fixement et muettement.

Dumbledore soupira et se pencha ensuite pour placer sa main sur le bras de Severus - directement sur la Marque Sombre exposée. "Severus", dit-il doucement, "Tu avais dix-sept ans - étais encore à l'école pour l'amour du ciel! Même maintenant, tu as seulement dix-huit ans! Avant Voldemort, quelle expérience avais-tu du monde ? De ses maux ? Tu n’avais même jamais _vu_ un moldu - et connaissais à peine n'importe lequel des nés-moldus dans ta propre Maison! Tes parents sont tous les deux morts tandis que tu étais encore en première année. Comment aurais-tu pu savoir quelque chose d'autre que ce que ceux autour de toi t’apprenaient ? J'aurais dû me rendre compte que d'autres t’enseignaient des mensonges, quand nous aurions dû t’apprendre la vérité. _C'est_ pourquoi je te présente des excuses pour t’avoir fait défaut." Il soupira et ajouta ensuite, "Les jeunes sont facilement menés par des personnes plus vieilles et plus mûres. J'aurais dû faire que tu aies eu quelqu'un de mieux que Voldemort à respecter."

Severus tressaillit. Il avait été si arrogant - si sûr de son intelligence et de la stupidité des prétendus 'adultes' autour de lui. L'image de lui comme un imbécile impressionnable et innocent était un coup à n'importe quel lambeau d'ego qui lui restât. Et pourtant, quelque partie de lui était reconnaissante envers Dumbledore pour cette compréhension - pour croire que Severus avait simplement été un idiot, plutôt qu'un monstre total. Peut-être - en se souvenant des mots de Dumbledore - un jour ... il serait capable de se pardonner.

Mais alors de nouveau - peut-être que non.

\----Oo00oo----

\- Présent--

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Severus ?" fit la voix fausse de Malfoy encore une fois. "Le moldu n’est pas à votre _goût_ ?" Et l'insinuation suggestive sur le dernier mot contenait des notes vraiment offensantes.

Calmement, Severus répondit, "Je ne le saurais pas, Lucius - je ne remarque pas vraiment autant les moldus - à la différence de vous, on dirait. Juste combien soigneusement le regardiez- _vous_ ?"

Severus avait toujours soupçonné que Malfoy pourrait avoir quelque tendance vague vers ses propres préférences. Cela expliquerait les tentatives infinies de l'autre homme d'insulter sa sexualité. Ce n'était certainement pas parce que de telles insultes avaient n'importe quel effet sur lui. D'autre part, elles servaient de rappel constant à Voldemort que Severus était 'imparfait' et donc pas tout à fait aussi digne de la faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres que certains de ses autres serviteurs - comme Lucius lui-même. Alors peut-être qu’il avait tort dans sa supposition...

Lucius choisit d’ignorer sa remarque précédente et fit au lieu de cela le commentaire : "Une telle pitié que vous ne dussiez jamais connaître les joies de paternité, Severus. Drago nous rejoindra l'année prochaine vous savez-"

"Oh ?" l’interrompit Severus, "J'avais pensé entendre une rumeur selon laquelle cela allait être cette année. Mais alors, Drago est toujours à l'école je suppose..."

Le visage de Lucius s’obscurcit au rappel de sa rencontre avec le Mage de Guerre. "Les liens entre père et fils sont puissants," siffla-t-il. "Comment allez vous vous débrouiller quand Drago joindra sa magie à la mienne pour se tenir à mes côtés ? Vous devez avoir remarqué comme cela plaît au Seigneur des Ténèbres est quand il voit les enfants de ses serviteurs actuels portés en avant pour recevoir la Marque. C'est une telle pitié qu'il sache que _vous_ n'apporterez jamais un tel enfant devant lui."

"Nous servons tous de notre propre façon," lui sourit Severus d'un air satisfait, "et je comprends tout à fait pourquoi vous vous sentez contraint de faire tant de l'enfant que vous avez. Après tout, un morveux décharné après seize ans de mariage est à peine mieux que ma propre contribution aux générations futures. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucius - des problèmes matrimoniaux ? Peut-être que vous feriez mieux de demander conseil aux Weasley. Ils ne semblent pas avoir quelque problème que ce soit à éparpiller des sangs-purs partout."

Lucius eut soudain l’air de pouvoir en réalité saisir sa baguette, quand soudain il se calma et un petit sourire satisfait correspondant apparut sur son visage. "Comme vous dites, Severus - nous servons tous à de notre propre façon - et puisque votre ... goût ... écarte la possibilité d'une forme de service, alors il est bon de savoir qu'au moins il peut être employé pour ... d' _autres_ devoirs ..."

Severus fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon. Lucius était trop suffisant pour mentir. Voldemort avait évidemment projeté quelque chose pour lui - et l'autre homme savait ce que c’était. Le fait que cela impliquait ses préférences sexuelles remplissait Severus d'effroi. Leur maître avait à peu près ignoré son petit 'défaut' après que Lucius l'ait signalé il y a toutes ces années. Pourquoi cela importerait-il maintenant ?

"Lucius." Soudainement les tons lisses, glacials de Voldemort remplirent la pièce - suivis rapidement par le sens accablant de sa présence et de son pouvoir, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut à côté d'eux.

Immédiatement, tous les deux Mangemorts tombèrent à genoux.

Les chaînes cliquetèrent derrière eux comme le moldu tremblait de crainte.

"Toujours à asticoter Severus après tout ce temps ?" se renseigna Voldemort avec un regard amusé dans la direction de Malfoy. "Vous savez que mon couteau coupe le mieux avec sa langue," et Voldemort passa une main de propriétaire légèrement au-dessus de la tête baissée de Severus. "Cela ne me sert pas, Lucius, que mes serviteurs se battent entre eux."

"Mes excuses, Maître," répondit humblement Malfoy. "Je vis seulement pour vous servir."

"Veillez à le faire," vint l'avertissement léger.

Lucius resta silencieux.

Du coin de ses yeux baissés, Severus observa les robes de Voldemort tourbillonner au loin vers une chaise simple mais solide. Une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis, il leur était permis de lever leurs têtes pour le regarder.

Quand lui et Lucius levèrent finalement les yeux, Severus s’assura prudemment que son expression ne le trahissait pas. La parodie épuisée pâle d’un homme qui était assise devant lui ne pouvait pas être reconnue comme le sorcier beau et charmant à qui il avait d'abord juré allégeance. Il était adapté que le corps de l'homme reflète finalement son âme - mais quelque partie de Severus subissait toujours un mal morne quand il considérait la forme présente de Voldemort et se rappelait le passé. En vérité, ce n'était pas tant la perte de l'aspect de son maître qui le peinait, comme c'était la perte de l'homme qu’il avait autrefois admiré et respecté - un homme qui n'avait jamais vraiment existé, sauf dans l'imagination de Severus.

Mais cela faisait toujours mal de le regarder et que cette perte lui soit rappelée.

Voldemort le regardait étroitement. Soigneusement, Severus permit à son masque vide habituel de glisser juste un peu. Un élargissement léger de ses yeux, couplé avec une baisse minuscule de ses épaules et l'adoucissement de quelques muscles faciaux, causa l’apparition d’une faible note d'adoration. Alors il retourna rapidement à son expression typiquement neutre, comme pour essayer de dissimuler un écart momentané.

Un demi-sourire heureux apparut sur le visage de Voldemort. Intérieurement, Severus eut un soupir de soulagement. Mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres - avec ou sans mots - était une affaire au mieux délicate. Il espérait qu'il venait de réussir à rassurer de nouveau Voldemort sur sa fidélité ininterrompue.

"Severus," s’adressa à lui le Seigneur des Ténèbres , "Lucius m'a apporté quelques nouvelles très intéressantes."

Silencieusement, Severus fit glisser ses yeux de côté vers l'autre homme avant de retourner un regard fixe et neutre à son maître. Sans mots, il utilisa son expression pour transmettre son doute quant à la véracité de quoi que Lucius ait pu dire. Le visage de Voldemort prit une nuance amusée. Lucius détestait le fait que Severus puisse communiquer avec son maître de cette façon silencieuse. En effet, la raison principale pour laquelle Severus le faisait du tout, était pour la joie d'irriter le sorcier à côté de lui - un fait, que Voldemort connaissait très bien.

"Dois-je vous rappeler votre devoir aussi, Severus ?" lui demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres - toujours légèrement amusé.

Severus laissa tomber ses yeux docilement avant de répondre, "Non Maître." La forte envie folle de se plaindre que Lucius avait commencé traversa son esprit. Il passait évidemment bien trop de temps avec ces morveux que Dumbledore appelait des élèves.

"Mmm," réfléchit Voldemort - pas dupé pendant une seconde par la contrition apparente de ses deux serviteurs. "Lucius", commença-t-il après un moment, "répétez l'information de votre fils pour l'avantage de Severus."

Severus fut momentanément effrayé. Quelle information utile pouvait avoir Drago ? Le Maître de Potions était toujours prudent de maintenir l'impression qu'il était un Mangemort dévoué devant _tous_ les élèves - particulièrement ceux de Serpentard. Anxieusement, il essaya de se souvenir s'il avait pu faire une faute récemment. Mais, non - si Voldemort l'avait soupçonné, il aurait été sous Endoloris et veritaserum longtemps avant cela.

"Maître," commença Lucius avec un petit sourire satisfait mal dissimulé en direction de Severus, "mon fils, Drago, a rapporté que le Mage de Guerre connu sous le nom de Ash semble partager la préférence de Severus en partenaires sexuels. Il rapporte aussi que l'homme a pris un intérêt plutôt ... intense… dans le Maître de Potions de l’école. En fait, Drago dit que c'est connaissance commune que le mage ne peut pas sembler détacher ses yeux de lui."

"Est-ce vrai, Severus ?" s’enquit Voldemort.

Severus ne considéra pas même mentir. Il était si étonné par la tournure de la conversation, que Voldemort aurait noté son hésitation immédiatement. "Oui, Maître," dit-il simplement.

"Oh," sourit Voldemort. Étrangement assez, il semblait en fait heureux de cette nouvelle. "Il s'est approché de vous, alors ?"

"Vendredi dernier au soir," confirma Severus.

"Et quelle réponse lui avez-vous donnée ?" demanda Voldemort avec une douce intensité comme il se penchait en avant.

"Aucune à ce jour, Maître," répondit Severus sincèrement. Il avait eu l'intention de décliner l'offre - mais étant donné l'intérêt actuel de Voldemort, il n'était pas sur le point de le reconnaître. Alors au lieu de cela, il ajouta, "Je ne savais pas quelle réponse pourrait servir le mieux vos intérêts."

"Excellent," dit Voldemort comme il se penchait en arrière dans sa chaise de nouveau. "Voyez-vous, Lucius, comme même le défaut de mon couteau peut être tourné à mon avantage ?" Alors - s’adressant encore une fois à Severus - il ajouta, "J'ai été sage de vouloir vous permettre de rester sans enfants."

"Maître ?" demanda Severus dans une confusion étonnée.

Voldemort rit de lui. "Alors cela vous a échappé, Severus ? Étant donné la nature de votre faiblesse, je suis à peine étonné." Severus permit à son manque de compréhension de se montrer. Voldemort rit de nouveau. "Quel âge pensez-vous que j‘aie, mon couteau ?" demanda-t-il, amusé.

Toujours confondu, Severus répondit, "Je ne l'ai jamais calculé, Maître." Plus vieux que lui, certainement - mais nulle part près de l'âge de Dumbledore.

"J'étais un sorcier adulte avant même que vous ne soyez né," lui dit Voldemort. "À la différence de mes contemporains, cependant, l'âge ne m'affaiblira jamais - la mort ne me revendiquera jamais. C'est une joie particulière, mon couteau, de regarder vos ennemis se faner en vieux imbéciles tremblant. Il est malheureux que je sois trop impatient pour vraiment en apprécier l'effet." Voldemort fit une pause pour considérer les deux hommes à genoux devant lui. "Mais alors, mes ennemis ne sont pas les seuls à passer dans l'histoire avant moi. Mes serviteurs, aussi, m'abandonnent pour embrasser la mort - quelque peu plus tôt que d'autres, bien sûr - mais tous à temps."

Severus avait un soupçon désagréable et insidieux quant à où cette explication était dirigée. Il y avait une sensation légèrement écœurante dans la fosse de son estomac.

"Il n'est jamais sage d'ignorer l'avenir, Severus," lui dit Voldemort. "Peu de temps avant que vous et Lucius ne soyez venus à mon attention, j'ai perdu un de mes favoris aux Aurors. Il avait été un de mes meilleurs serviteurs - puissant, intelligent et d'une lignée longue et pure. Le jour d’après, un autre de mes Mangemorts a apporté son enfant devant moi pour recevoir ma Marque. Cet homme - tandis que digne de sa place - ne m'était en aucun cas aussi utile ou agréable que celui que j'avais perdu. Mon serviteur mort n'avait aucun descendant. Était-ce probable que l'enfant d'un homme moindre puisse l'égaler ?" Voldemort renifla son mépris pour cette idée avant de continuer. "Devais-je, alors, permettre à la chance - à la _chance_ \- de dicter les capacités de mes serviteurs futurs ?" Avec une chiquenaude froide de ses doigts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres indiqua son rejet de l'idée. "Je pense pas," conclut-il.

"Et ensuite," sourit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "une nouvelle génération est venue à moi. Lucius ..." et il tourna des yeux heureux sur l'autre homme, "fut le premier de vos camarades d’âge à montrer une telle promesse. Comme mon serviteur perdu, lui aussi, exerce de la magie puissante - et son sang est pur et propre. Il possède un esprit supérieur et le statut social de sa famille a augmenté sa capacité naturelle de manipuler et dominer ceux autour de lui. Il s'est prouvé être à la fois de valeur et utile plusieurs fois."

Severus pouvait pratiquement sentir Lucius s’enorgueillir sous les commentaires de Voldemort.

"Mais bien sûr," ajouta Voldemort, "ses défauts m’étaient évidents dès le début." A genoux à côté de lui, la respiration de Malfoy s’accrocha soudain, avant de devenir délibérément lente et régulière. "Mon Lucius," expliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "-avec son affinité naturelle pour la politique - est bien trop ambitieux. Si je le permettais, il réunirait ses propres disciples - en volant même parmi mes moindres serviteurs. Je dois constamment lui rappeler sa place." Avec un soupir de léger regret, Voldemort ajouta, "je ne le blâme pas pour cela, bien sûr. C'est simplement sa nature. Pourtant je trouve toujours cela ennuyeux de temps en temps."

"Et peu après," sourit Voldemort froidement, " _vous_ êtes venu à moi..." Les yeux rouges à demi-fermés se concentrèrent intensément sur le visage de Severus. "Vous aussi, étiez puissant - pur - et vous possédiez un esprit à concurrencer même les meilleurs de mes autres serviteurs. Comme Lucius, vous êtes rapidement monté en grade - laissant crainte et obéissance dans votre sillage. Pourtant, il vous manquait l’envie de Lucius d’avoir des disciples. Même maintenant, vous n'avez aucun désir de régner - et même si vous en veniez à le désirer - vous manquer du don pour le faire. Vous étiez le serviteur parfait. _Parfait_ ..." et la voix de Voldemort s'estompa de regret.

"Peut-être que maintenant, mon couteau - mon couteau pointu - comprendrez-vous pourquoi j'ai été si déçu quand Lucius a révélé votre faiblesse," lui dit Voldemort. "J'avais de tels plans pour vous - pour votre avenir..." Silencieusement, Severus remerciait Dieu, le destin et même Lucius Malfoy, pour le fait que Voldemort ait découvert son 'défaut' il y a toutes ces années. S'il avait su alors ce qu'il savait maintenant, il aurait pris une pleine page de publicité dans la Gazette du Sorcier, annonçant son orientation sexuelle au monde.

"Mais à la réflexion," disait Voldemort, "ce n'était pas si un grand échec. Après tout, il y a des potions - des sorts - qui peuvent être employés pour surmonter une telle faiblesse." Severus supprima un frisson. "Et même avec ce défaut, vous êtes toujours tellement près d'être le serviteur parfait." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit une pause un instant. Alors presque négligemment, il ajouta, "j'ai fait faire quelque recherche sur votre condition à un point. J'avais pensé à vous faire cadeau d’un remède. Mais il semble que l’idiote communauté médicale ne sache pas même ce qui cause cela - sans parler de comment le guérir. Et vous êtes de bien trop de valeur pour risquer d'être endommagé par des expérimentations."

"En plus," conclut le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "il n’est pas plus probable que vos descendants héritent de votre faiblesse qu'un autre enfant, alors il est peu probable que votre échec affecte mes serviteurs futurs."

Severus sentit ses yeux s'élargir involontairement à l'utilisation du présent par Voldemort. Sûrement qu’il ne voulait pas dire...

Voldemort rit de nouveau. "Oh, Severus," dit-il avec une note peu habituelle d'affection dans sa voix, "Ne vous est-il vraiment jamais arrivé de penser que de tous ceux qui sont les plus proches de moi, vous êtes le seul sans femme et sans enfant ?"

Et bien, non - il n'y avait jamais pensé . Bien que, rétrospectivement - et étant donné ses soupçons quant à Lucius - il aurait probablement dû le faire.

"Ceux parmi les rangs inférieurs," lui dit Voldemort, "peuvent choisir quiconque ils souhaitent, tant que la femme n'est pas une sang de bourbe et est capable de porter des enfants." Il ne mentionna pas même de femme moldue, puisque - pour un Mangemort - cette option était impensable. "Et par la naissance de chaque génération successive," continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "tous mes Mangemorts continueront à me servir au long des longs siècles à venir." Un sourire mince tira le coin des lèvres pâles de Voldemort comme il ajouta, "Il me plaît énormément d’accueillir de tels enfants à mon service - puisqu'ils viennent à moi en sachant déjà ce que l'on attend d'eux et obéissant à mes vœux."

Alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit une pause et une main d’araignée caressa distraitement le bras de sa chaise. "Mais pour des comme vous et Lucius," dit-il aux deux hommes devant lui, "il n'est pas suffisant que vous vous mariiez simplement. Vos enfants doivent être assez forts - assez puissants - pour avoir la capacité de me servir aussi bien que - si non mieux que - vous le faites. On ne peut pas permettre aux familles inférieures de diluer vos lignées." Alors Voldemort ajouta, "Même les enfants filles me sont utiles quand elles portent le sang d'un père puissant. L'enfant Parkinson fera un parti approprié pour le jeune Drago quand le temps viendra."

Personnellement, Severus était de l'avis que si quoi que ce soit ferait que Drago refuse de devenir Mangemort, c'était savoir que Voldemort s'attendait à ce qu'il épouse Pansy Parkinson. La fille était une intrigante naturelle qui aimait manipuler les gens pour son avantage personnel. Drago n'était pas le genre de personne qui supporterait d’être contrôlé par sa femme. Pensivement, Severus classa au loin cette pensée pour la considérer dans le futur. Cela pourrait être utile de faire savoir qu jeune M. Malfoy ce que Voldemort avait projeté pour lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait de nouveau - cette fois directement à Severus. "Seulement vous, mon couteau," disait-il, "devez encore me fournir un héritier - et la décision de retarder cette exigence n'a pas été prise à la légère."

Savoir que Voldemort pensait que son mariage avait simplement été 'retardé' ne faisait rien pour aider à calmer l'estomac de Severus.

"Il m’est venu à l'esprit," continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "qu’il pourrait venir un temps où il serait utile d'avoir quelqu'un avec vos … préférences ... parmi mes serviteurs. Plusieurs fois, la séduction d'un simple sorcier ou d’une sorcière a rapporté de l'information de valeur et importante, où des sorts plus évidents et des potions pourraient avoir été découverts. Et puis il y a ceux parmi nos ennemis qui ont le même défaut que vous-même - et certains d'entre eux tiennent des positions d'importance clef. Le fait que vous ayez permis que votre faiblesse devienne de connaissance publique a seulement rendu ma décision plus facile."

Alors, étonnamment, Voldemort rit de nouveau. "Et maintenant voyez!" se vanta-t-il, "Voyez comme ma patience est récompensée! J'ai un serviteur qui est en position d’apprendre les secrets d'un Mage de Guerre!"

Animé par la pensée de revendiquer un tel pouvoir pour lui, Voldemort se pencha rapidement vers Severus. Avec une main ouverte devant lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres siffla, "Vous encouragerez le Mage de Guerre dans son engouement, Severus! Rendez-le votre amant! Faites-lui vous faire confiance - faites-le vous _aimer_! L’amour rend aveugle - même les mages - et vous êtes un Maître en Potions." Alors la main ouverte se serra soudainement en un poing serré. "Je veux que vous le _possédiez_! Employez toutes vos compétences pour le lier à vous!"

Son esprit reculant de dégoût, Severus réussit néanmoins à demander, "Une fois qu'il sera mien, Maître - que me ferez-vous faire de lui ?"

Avec un sourire cruel, Voldemort se redressa. "Je veux que vous m'apportiez le secret de magie sans baguette," dit-il carrément.

Severus fut déconcerté. Autant qu'il le savait, il n'y avait aucun secret - simplement un moyen de penser différent et utiliser la même magie en soi. Voldemort attrapa sa surprise et se moqua de lui. "Pensiez-vous vraiment," demanda-t-il, "que c'était simplement une question de vous imaginer être une des créatures moins qu'humaines qui peuplent notre monde ?" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un bruit ironique. "Comme si," continua-t-il avec le mépris, "il était possible pour un homme de soudainement penser comme un animal - même des intelligents comme les gobelins ou elfes. Non, mon couteau - ce n'est rien de plus qu'un mensonge que les mages ont répandu à travers le monde pour protéger leur pouvoir - un pouvoir que j'ai l'intention d'avoir pour moi!"

Severus savait qu'il avait des ennuis maintenant. Tandis qu'il était à peine possible qu'il y ait en réalité quelque truc secret pour la magie sans baguette, le refus de Voldemort d'accepter que les non-humains puissent être aussi sensibles et intelligents que des sorciers, lui disait qu'il n'y en avait probablement pas. Il était beaucoup plus probable qu'à quelque point le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait essayé d'apprendre la magie d'un non-humain et que son échec l'ait fait conclure que s'il ne pouvait pas le faire, alors simplement personne d’autre ne le pourrait. Cela, à son tour, l'aurait convaincu que l'explication acceptée quant aux capacités d'un mage était un mensonge.

Tout cela signifiait que Severus était destiné à échouer à cette mission, peu importe ce qu'il faisait.

Voldemort ne supportait pas bien l'échec.

Ainsi, Severus fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Il joua pour gagner du temps dans l'espoir que soit lui soit Dumbledore puissent inventer quelque chose plus tard.

"Maître," commença-t-il sans à-coup, "je suis confiant de pouvoir faire comme vous avez commandé, mais je dois humblement prier votre patience à cet égard. Cela peut me prendre quelque temps pour-"

"Pourquoi ?" interrompit Voldemort.

Sans à-coup, Severus releva sa manche gauche. "Je suis vôtre, Maître - et Marqué comme tel. Le mage ne sait pas cela et a montré une certaine …aversion ... aux Mangemorts. Je devrai trouver un moyen de contourner ce problème. Aussi," ajouta-t-il, "il se peut que les mages aient la capacité de résister aux potions et sorts habituels. Je devrai faire attention de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons avant d’être certain de ma prise sur lui." Alors Severus conclut, "Et bien sûr, il ne serait pas sage d'attirer l'attention de Dumbledore en développant un rapport anormalement rapide."

Voldemort considéra cela. "Vos points sont bien posés," permit-il finalement. "Vous pouvez avoir le temps que vous désirez." Alors il rétrécit ses yeux - les pupilles fendues apparaissant comme de fines lignes noires sur du rouge. "Mais je m'attends à être informé de vos progrès, Severus," siffla-t-il - signifiant qu’il ferait mieux d'y _avoir_ des progrès. "Et je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous abusiez de ma patience infiniment!"

Severus inclina la tête en reconnaissance.

De là, Voldemort tourna son attention à l'emplacement d'un certain Harry Potter. Il lui déplaisait énormément que l'enfant qu'il détestait tant ait d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à disparaître.

Pour le moment, du moins, Severus pouvait apprécier écouter Lucius marmonner son échec à localiser le garçon. "Maître", disait Lucius, "personne au Ministère ne sait où il est. Vos gens," et Severus sourit presque - d'habitude Lucius disait ' _nos_ gens ' - "au gouvernement et les Aurors cherchent toujours, mais-"

"Assez!" hurla Voldemort. "Endoloris!" Et Lucius se tordit immédiatement à l'agonie sur le sol - trop contordu pour faire plus que de pleurnicher et de gargouiller d'un air impuissant.

Observant impartialement, Severus se trouva penser que pour un homme censément intelligent, Lucius était de temps en temps un peu idiot. Il y avait des moyens de livrer de mauvaises nouvelles pour qu’elles ne sonnent pas tout à fait autant comme un échec.

Voldemort relâcha Malfoy - qui resta haletant sur le carrelage - et se tourna vers son autre serviteur. "J'ai confiance, Severus, que vous avez de meilleures nouvelles ?"

"Oui, Maître," répondit-il . "Je peux vous dire que la disparition du garçon n'a certainement pas été projetée par Dumbledore et qu'il n'est pas caché à l'école."

"Vous en êtes certain ?"

"Oui, Maître. Dumbledore lui-même est allé chez les parents moldus du garçon et a utilisé un sortilège de mémoire sur eux pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé. Je sais maintenant quand et où le garçon a disparu et aussi les circonstances dans lesquelles c’est arrivé." Alors, méchamment, il ajouta, "Peut-être qu’avec cette information, Lucius aura plus de succès dans sa recherche." Severus savait que ce ne serait pas, bien sûr, le cas, mais s'il pouvait lever les espérances de Voldemort, alors ce serait juste autant pire pour l'autre Mangemort quand il échouerait à les remplir.

Considérant la tâche impossible qui venait juste d’être assignée à Severus grâce à l'interférence de Lucius, il ne sentait absolument aucun scrupule à retourner la faveur.

Peu de temps après cela, l'entrevue vint à sa fin et Severus et Lucius - qui avait réussi à regagner sa position à genoux - courbèrent leurs têtes comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva de sa chaise. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sens de subjugation de sa présence magique s’éteignit et ils furent seuls de nouveau.

Severus se leva gracieusement sur ses pieds. Ses genoux lui faisaient mal et il voulait désespérément s'asseoir, mais il était damné s'il montrait jamais de faiblesse devant Malfoy.

Lucius lui-même ne se leva pas même sur ses pieds plutôt que de se tirer du sol. Il chancela même un peu après s’être redressé. Mais alors, le Sort de Doloris avait tendance à avoir cet effet - comme Severus ne le savait que trop bien.

Ils se considérèrent l’un l’autre pendant quelques moments - tous deux reconnaissant le fait que cela aurait facilement pu être Severus titubant sur place, plutôt que Lucius. Cela avait été ainsi par le passé et serait probablement de nouveau à l'avenir. Et il n'y avait aucune fin au nombre de fois où ils avaient été tous deux sous Doloris avant la fin de l’entrevue. A cela, sinon rien d'autre, ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Aucune pensée d'aide ne traverserait jamais l'un ou l'autre esprit, mais quand il s’agissait de la colère de Voldemort - chacun savait exactement ce que l'autre subissait, parce que la punition était la même pour tous.

Dans ce moment particulier de compréhension, Severus demanda soudain, "Vous a-t-il donné une liste de noms ? Ou est-ce que Narcissa était votre seule option ?"

Pendant une seconde, il sembla que la surprise et les effets lents du sortilège de Doloris pourraient en réalité lui fournir une réponse - et Severus était authentiquement curieux. Mais alors Lucius se reprit.

"Amusez vous avec le Mage de Guerre, petit _couteau_ ," se moqua-t-il . "Ce sera la dernière fois que vous pourrez satisfaire votre 'faiblesse'. Après cela, il semblerait que notre Maître vous donnera une expérience personnelle avec laquelle répondre à cette question." Et ensuite il redressa ses robes et sortit à grands pas de la pièce.

Grimaçant de dégoût à l'idée, Severus murmura, "Je crains bien que vous ayez raison..." Il lissa soigneusement ses robes en préparation pour son propre départ, quand une voix faible appela : "Ce ... ce n'est pas - pas un déf-défaut, vous savez."

Le moldu.

Severus avait complètement oublié le jeune homme enchaîné dans le coin.

Curieux, mais circonspect, il s'approcha du moldu inconnu et obscurci. "Et qu’en sauriez-vous ?" demanda-t-il dédaigneusement.

"Je ... j'ai ... avais des… a-amis ... qui étaient..."

"En effet ?" Severus inclina sa tête de curiosité. "Et que, dites-moi, faites-vous ici ?" Il n'attendait pas de réponse, puisque Voldemort expliquait rarement quoi que ce soit à ses prisonniers - et ne s’abaisserait jamais à parler avec un moldu. La question de Severus avait surtout été dirigée vers lui-même, avec la pensée que quelqu'un en cet endroit devait savoir pourquoi le garçon était ici.

Mais étonnamment, le jeune homme répondit pour lui.

"Il ... il veut que ... Que j’explique des ch-choses..."

Les sourcils de Severus montèrent en flèche. "Que diable un moldu pourrait-il savoir qu'un sorcier - en particulier un d’aussi puissant que mon Maître - voudrait avoir d’ 'expliqué' ?" Voldemort avait-il vraiment _parlé_ à cet enfant ? Ou le garçon lui mentait-il?

Le garçon en question puait la crainte, le sang séché et ses propres déchets. Dans sa condition présente, Severus doutait assez qu'il puisse mentir avec succès à qui que ce soit. Il pouvait à peine parler sans bégayer.

Le moldu déglutit au ton dur de Severus. "Je ... j'étudiais- à l'u-université ... la physique - la c-chimie..." Severus fronça les sourcils. Il savait vaguement de quoi il s‘agissait. Pourquoi Voldemort serait-il intéressé par eux, cependant ? "Q-quelque chose est arrivé ..." Ajouta le garçon. "Une. .. une expérience ... je - je ne sais pas... Cela é-était étrange. Je je l’ai dit aux g-gens... Ils ne m'ont pas c-cru. Alors i- _il_ est venu..."

"Curieux..." Réfléchit Severus. Mais le moldu n'avait pas fini...

"Je ne s-savais rien des sorciers. ... S-savais pas... Mais m-maintenant - maintenant je pense que c-ce qui est arrivé ... que c'était de la m-magie..."

Les yeux de Severus s’élargirent. Magie! Un moldu qui avait fait de la magie ?! Mais les moldus n'avaient pas de magie innée eux-mêmes. Cela signifiait - Dieu, cela signifiait que ce moldu aurait pu tomber par hasard sur un moyen d'avoir accès à une source extérieure de magie par la science moldue!

Severus n'était pas un imbécile. Le monde sorcier pouvait être parfaitement capable de se protéger des armes nucléaires et des autres inventions moldues, mais d'une bombe magique ? - ou même d’une source de magie qui pourrait être exploitée en utilisant des gadgets de moldus ? La pensée de quelque baguette moldue qui pourrait jeter sort après sort sans fatiguer le sorcier l'employant, était terrifiante. Soudainement Severus eut la vision d'une armée de Mangemorts qui ne s'épuiseraient jamais et pourraient continuer à jeter des sorts jusqu’à ce que leurs adversaires ne tombent d'épuisement.

Il considéra sérieusement tuer ce moldu séance tenante. Une telle action pourrait très bien le faire tuer comme le garçon quand Voldemort le découvrirait - mais le risque si cet enfant vivait...

Mais non, il ne pouvait pas juger si le meurtre du garçon valait sa vie. Et le temps lui manquait - Voldemort pourrait revenir...

"Savez-vous ce que vous avez fait ?" demanda-t-il. "Pourriez-vous le refaire ?"

"N-non," balbutia le garçon. "Je ne s-sais pas ...c-c’était un accident ... cela pourrait prendre des _années_..."

Assez bon. Il laisserait le garçon vivre - pour le moment. Mais il serait prudent d’en découvrir plus sur lui. Severus n'avait pas le temps pour un entretien prolongé, mais il y avait un renseignement qui lui dirait probablement beaucoup à propos d'un moldu qui manquait d'une université quelque part - "Quel-est votre nom, garçon ?" demanda-t-il.

"R-Robert," répondit le garçon, "Robert T-Thomas."

Severus tira sa baguette et observa le moldu se contracter loin de lui. "Ne vous inquiétez pas," lui dit Severus, "je dois juste m'assurer que vous ne parlerez à personne de notre petite conversation."

"Oubliette."

\----Oo00oo----

Il était bien passé minuit lorsque Severus revint finalement à Poudlard. Avec lassitude, il se dirigea vers les quartiers privés de Dumbledore. Il savait que le Directeur serait encore éveillé - s’inquiétant probablement pour lui, autant qu'attendant qu’il fasse son rapport.

Ce fut avec gratitude que Severus se trouva bientôt installé dans un des fauteuils confortables d'Albus, avec du thé chaud dans ses mains et les biscuits inévitables à côté de lui. Par droit, il savait qu'il aurait dû avoir faim, mais la pensée de quoi que ce soit de plus que le thé calmant dans son estomac était écœurante.

Albus l'observa avec souci, mais savait qu’il ne fallait pas offrir de sympathie indésirable ou de mots inutiles d'appui.

Finalement, le Directeur soupira et se versa une tasse de thé. "Je suppose," dit-il calmement, "que tout s’est bien passé, puisque vous ne souffrez à l’évidence pas des répercussions du sort Doloris cette fois-ci."

Severus le regarda curieusement.

"Votre tasse de thé ne tremble pas," offrit Albus comme explication.

"Oh," répondit-il, regardant vers le bas ses mains stables.

Albus attendit qu’il commence et Severus prit un moment pour organiser ses pensées. La première chose qu'il rapporta fut la nouvelle du garçon moldu et sa menace potentielle. Albus eut l’air convenablement grave quand Severus expliqua la possibilité qu'un moldu ait trouvé une façon d'avoir accès à quelque source inconnue de magie. Le Directeur nota dûment le nom du jeune homme et assura Severus qu'ils sauraient bientôt tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur Robert Thomas et ses recherches.

Juste avant qu’ils ne passent au reste du rapport de Severus, le Directeur fit le commentaire : "Je pense avoir quelques contacts moldus qui pourraient nous être utiles à cet égard."

C'était la première fois que Severus entendait parler de moldus dans le réseau d’informateurs d'Albus. Mais alors, il supposa que c’était logique quand on y pensait. Les moldus étaient bien plus nombreux que les sorciers et si Voldemort prenait le dessus, ce seraient les moldus qui souffriraient le plus. Le Directeur avait toujours été ferme dans sa croyance que les gens avaient le droit de faire face à leurs ennemis s'ils le pouvaient. Jamais Voldemort, avec son imagination la plus folle, ne pourrait prévoir qu'Albus puisse utiliser des _moldus_ contre lui. Cela, en soi, leur donnait un avantage.

Alors - après s’être occupé de l'information la plus importante - Severus décrivit brièvement ses ordres en ce qui concernait le Mage de Guerre et la découverte résultante du programme eugénique personnel de Voldemort. Lorsqu’il eut terminé, même le thé calmant n'aidait pas son estomac affligé et Albus semblait se sentir aussi mal que lui.

"Croiser les sorciers..." Albus frissonna. "Réduire ses propres disciples à un tel niveau..."

"Nous sommes peu plus que des esclaves pour Voldemort," lui rappela Severus. "J'aurais vraiment dû voir cela plus tôt..."

"Je doute d'une façon ou d'une autre," répondit Albus, "que qui que ce soit ait pu prévoir être traité comme un cheval de valeur au haras."

"La plupart d'entre eux ne le comprendront même jamais," acquiesça Severus. "Pour la majorité, la pression sur eux semblera la même chose que leurs familles et le monde attendent d’eux en général : mariez-vous et ayez des enfants. Seuls les échelons supérieurs sont contrôlés assez fermement pour vraiment le remarquer - et beaucoup d'entre eux seront contents si cela signifie que le nom de leur famille et leur prestige resteront intact."

"Je sais," soupira Albus. "Et pourtant, cela m'horrifie de penser ce que cela pourrait signifier si les enfants le découvraient. Se voir dit que vous étiez simplement un devoir! - partie d'un programme de multiplication conçu pour gonfler les rangs des Mangemorts de Voldemort! Il a prévu leurs vies avant même qu'ils ne soient nés et il a l'intention qu’il n’aient rien à dire à propos de ces vies du tout."

Severus fit un son ironique. "Beaucoup de familles de sang-pur pratiquent toujours les mariages arrangés," se moqua-t-il, "et leurs parents leur disent que faire et qui voir, pour la plus grande partie de leurs vies. Je ne réussis pas à voir de différence significative, à part qu’un enfant servirait Voldemort, tandis qu'un autre servirait sa famille." Après un moment de réflexion, il ajouta, "Mais aussi, beaucoup de parents se soucient authentiquement de leurs petits monstres, indépendamment de qui leur conjoint est."

Albus sourit. "Vous dites que vous les méprisez, Severus, pourtant je suis certain que vous n‘êtes pas sérieux en le disant."

Severus ne fit que le regarder.

"Et bien," amenda Albus , "je suis certain que vous n’êtes pas _entièrement_ sérieux. Vous feriez un bon père."

"Malheureusement," répondit Severus d’un ton aigre, "il semblerait que Voldemort soit d'accord avec vous."

Albus s’étrangla presque avec son thé.

"Oh, oui," continua Severus, "ne l'ai-je pas mentionné ? Il a toutes les intentions de me marier dès que j’en aurai fini avec ma petite incursion dans la chambre à coucher de notre Mage de Guerre local. Apparemment," termina-t-il, "je suis bien trop utile pour qu’on me permette de rester sans enfants. Mes descendants sont _destinés_ à le servir jusqu'à la fin des temps."

Albus eut l’air peiné.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," l’assura Severus, "il est très peu probable que cela arrive. Je n'ai aucun doute que s'il ne me tue pas pour avoir échoué à acquérir 'le secret' de la magie sans baguette, alors il me supprimera inévitablement quand il découvrira que je l'ai espionné toutes ces années." Distraitement, Severus ajouta, "Je suis assez étonné d’avoir duré si longtemps, en réalité."

"Si vous voulez bien," répondit Albus doucement, "j'espère plutôt que vous n'allez pas être tué du tout - ou accouplé avec le choix de compagne de Voldemort ."

"Vous êtes excessivement optimiste," lui dit Severus.

"Peut-être que vous êtes simplement trop pessimiste," répliqua gaiement Albus.

Severus choisit d’ignorer la remarque du Directeur. L'expérience lui avait appris qu'il était inutile d'argumenter contre la source illimitée d’espoir de Albus . Le fait simple du problème était qu'à moins que quelqu'un n'invente une façon d'enlever la Marque Sombre - ou qu’un miracle arrive et que Voldemort se fasse tuer - alors il n'y avait aucun départ possible du service du Seigneur des Ténèbres sauf par la folie ou la mort.

Il était temps d’éloigner le sujet de conversation de lui.

"Voudriez-vous que je prenne des dispositions pour que M. Malfoy découvre les plans de Voldemort en ce qui concerne Mlle Parkinson ?" Cyniquement, Severus ajouta, "Connaissant les deux élèves impliqués, je dirais qu’il y a une chance excellente que Drago passe de notre côté sur l‘instant."

"Severus! C'est très méchant," objecta Albus. "Mlle Parkinson a beaucoup de qualités pour la rattraper." Cependant l'amusement miroitant dans ses yeux ruinait totalement l'effet de ses mots.

Mais en réponse à la question originelle, Albus décida finalement, "Non - ne le faites pas encore découvrir au jeune Drago. Avec suffisamment de temps, il viendra sans aucun doute à croire qu'il peut trouver une façon d'éviter le plan de Voldemort. Mais au moment juste - et appliquée exactement de la bonne manière - une telle information pourrait être très utile."

"Comme vous voulez," consentit Severus.

"Et maintenant," lui dit Albus, "je pense que nous devons discuter de votre mission actuelle." Un air passager de malaise passa à travers le visage de Severus - la première expression sans surveillance qu'il ait montrée depuis le retour à l'école.

Assis en face lui, Albus remarqua l’air bref et pensa que l'heure tardive, en plus de l'entrevue avec Voldemort, commençait évidemment à affecter le contrôle de Severus. Cependant, si cela lui permettait de voir des réponses honnêtes, alors Albus n'était pas au-dessus d'utiliser cela à son avantage. Son Maître de Potions avait été une silhouette solitaire depuis bien trop long et c'était la croyance d'Albus que l'homme connu sous le nom de Mage de Guerre Ash pourrait être juste ce dont Severus avait finalement besoin pour apporter une petite lumière dans ces cachots sombres et dépressifs que le Maître de Potions semblait favoriser.

Mais bien sûr, Severus avait d'autres idées.

"Peut-être serait-il mieux d’en discuter une autre fois," suggéra le Maître de Potions. "Après tout, il est très tard et j'ai cours demain."

"Non, non, mon cher garçon," argumenta Albus, "je sais que vous avez dit que Voldemort vous avait accordé beaucoup de temps - mais je suis très inquiet quant aux progrès intermédiaires qu'il s'attend à ce que vous fassiez. Vous devez avoir quelque chose de concret à annoncer, ou il aura des soupçons. Cela m’inquiète en particulier que les enfants puissent facilement vérifier tout ce que vous lui dites. Deux professeurs - deux professeurs _masculins_ \- engagé dans une relation ? Ce serait impossible de cacher cela aux élèves - ce qui nous mène à l'impossibilité de cacher cela à leurs parents. Vous savez que Lucius - et beaucoup d'autres - seraient seulement trop heureux d'informer Voldemort de n'importe quelle tromperie de votre part."

Severus soupira et se massa distraitement le front. Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil à ce point, mais il était évident qu'Albus avait l'intention d‘insister. "Franchement dit," dit-il au Directeur, "j'espérais plutôt que vous pourriez inventer une façon de m'en tirer complètement - puisque je ne veux vraiment pas être impliqué avec cet homme si je le peux."

"Oh ?" demanda Albus avec surprise. "Vous ne le trouvez pas attirant, alors ?"

Severus fronça les sourcils. "Que diable est-ce que cela vient faire là dedans ?"

"Et bien, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il vous trouve tout à fait attirant - et ne vous donnez pas la peine de froncer des sourcils avec moi, Severus - j’y suis immunisé."

Le Maître de Potions n'était pas amusé. "Dans le cas où vous ne l’avez pas remarqué," répondit-il, "on m'a essentiellement _ordonné_ de séduire un homme qui est beaucoup plus puissant que moi, et qui a un préjugé assez considérable en ce qui concerne les Mangemorts. Je pense difficilement que _cela_ ," - et il poussa la Marque Sombre sous le nez d'Albus, "va le faire m’aimer ."

"Oh," remarqua Albus. Alors, après quelques instants, il ajouta, "Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il ne le sait pas ?"

"Quoi ?" vint le cri stupéfié. "Vous ne lui avez quand même pas _dit_ -" Severus se coupa au milieu de la phrase. Tranquillement, il ajouta, "Non - vous ne l'auriez pas fait."

"Certainement pas," acquiesça Albus calmement. "Cependant, je pense assez qu'il pourrait le savoir de toute façon."

Un souvenir soudain des doux tons sombres du Mage de Guerre émergea dans l'esprit de Severus. 'J’en sais plus à votre propos que vous ne le croiriez possible, ' lui avait dit le mage.

"Peut-être," reconnut Severus à contre-cœur. "Cependant, je préférerais éviter la nécessité de le découvrir."

Albus soupira. Alors cela allait être comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? Les enfants pouvaient être si têtus... "Et bien, alors," réfléchit-il à haute voix, "je suppose que je pourrais toujours le renvoyer..."

L’air sur le visage de Severus était sans prix.

"Vous ... Feriez cela ?" demanda le Maître de Potions choqué. "Mais, vous ne pouvez pas - du moins, pas sans une raison. Quelles raisons pourriez-vous possiblement avoir ... ?"

Albus renifla en réfléchissant. "Harcèlement sexuel, sinon rien d'autre," répondit-il.

Cette fois ce fut le tour de Severus de étrangler avec son thé. Bien que ... il ne semblait pas avoir de thé du tout dans ses mains à ce moment là. Charitablement, Albus blâma le thé de toute façon. C’était plus aimable que de supposer que Severus toussait et postillonnait pour aucune raison apparente.

"Harcèlement sexuel!" réussit finalement à s’étrangler Severus. "Êtes-vous fou ?! Je serais la risée du monde sorcier! Les Mangemorts m'auraient comme déjeuner! Je n'appelle pas cela une solution acceptable!"

"Le harcèlement sexuel est un problème très sérieux des lieux de travail," lui dit Albus, "et à part cela, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que je pourrais utiliser d'autre comme excuse pour me débarrasser de lui. C’est un enseignant exceptionnel et les enfants pensent tous qu'il est merveilleux."

"Il est dangereux!" s'exclama Severus. "Ils sont terrifiés par lui! Utilisez cela!"

"Malheureusement," dit Albus en s'excusant, "il n'a nui à personne - et nous a, en fait, même défendus de l'attaque par d'autres - d’abord de Mangemorts et ensuite d’elfes fous. Et très peu des élèves sont encore effrayés par lui. Prudents, oui - mais certainement pas effrayés. Il est très peu probable que le Bureau appuie une décision basée sur cela."

Severus regarda le Directeur avec soupçon. Il n'avait pas cru un instant le conte d'un elfe fou attaquant Poudlard - et il savait parfaitement bien qu'Albus ne s'attendait pas à ce qu‘il le croie. Mais en dehors de cela, il se rendit soudain compte que le Directeur n'était pas le moins du monde sérieux dans sa tentative supposée d'aider Severus à éviter de devenir impliqué avec le mage.

"Vous me _voulez_ dans son lit!" comprit soudain Severus. Outragé, il hurla, "Ne me dites pas que vous voulez aussi ce maudit secret de la magie sans baguette!"

Albus prit un moment pour penser que c'était une bonne chose qu’il ait renforcé les sortilèges de Silence sur ses appartements il y a quelque temps. Toujours calme et imperturbable, il répondit, "Je veux que vous soyez heureux, Severus."

"Pardon?"

"Vous avez été seul une très longue période de temps, mon garçon - et bien que je sache que vous vous en sortiez bien, je ne crois pas que vous appréciez cela. Notre professeur de Défense actuel est un homme qui comprend très bien les nécessités et les difficultés auxquelles quelqu'un dans votre position doit faire face. Je crois qu'il est digne de confiance et nous savons tous les deux qu'il convient de manière unique aux dangers d'être associé avec vous. En effet, c'est difficilement plus dangereux pour lui maintenant."

Severus contrôlait délibérément sa respiration afin de ne pas hyperventiler. "Laissez-moi voir si je comprends cela correctement," dit-il d'une voix calme et mortelle. "Vous pensez que je suis malheureux, solitaire et que je désire ardemment un compagnon. Vous croyez qu'un Mage de Guerre comprendrait ma 'position' et serait aussi capable de se protéger de Voldemort. Vous avez sans aucun doute encouragé l'homme avec ces croyances malencontreuses jusqu’au point où même les élèves - et Drago en particulier - ont remarqué son intérêt. Cet intérêt a alors été rapporté à Lucius Malfoy, qui l'a à son tour rapporté à Voldemort." Assis parfaitement immobile dans sa chaise, Severus demanda finalement, "Serait-ce un résumé précis ?" Il allait tuer Albus. Il allait vraiment ...

"À part là où je suis supposé l’avoir encouragé," répondit le Directeur. "Tandis qu'il est vrai que j'aie pu mentionner vos aliments favoris de temps en temps - son intérêt en vous précède ma connaissance de beaucoup. Cela m'a en fait pris longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi il était aussi ... fasciné ... par votre présence."

"Et pourtant vous n'avez pas trouvé convenable de m'informer de votre découverte à l'époque."

"Ce n'était aucunement mes affaires."

"Je … vous ..." le Maître de Potions était sidéré. "Aucunement vos affaires! Il me semble que vous l'avez rendu votre damnée affaire il y a quelque temps!" Alors les yeux de Severus s’élargirent avec une soudaine pensée horrible. "Ne me dites pas s'il vous plaît que vous avez réussi à vous convaincre qu'il est mon 'âme sœur' ou quelque bêtise du genre!"

Albus cligna des yeux. "Où sur terre avez-vous été chercher cette idée ?"

"Et bien il me semble," répondit Severus cyniquement, "que vous n’avez pas considéré le fait qu'il pourrait _ne pas m'aimer_! Ou que _je_ pourrais ne pas _l'aimer_! Que serai-je supposé faire quand votre brillante idée de jouer au marieur échouera - et que je suis toujours supposé retourner vers Voldemort et lui dire comment j’ai complètement l'homme sous mon contrôle ? Pour ne pas mentionner comment _il réagira_ quand il découvrira que je lui ai donné de faux espoirs à cause des ordres de Voldemort!"

"Donc vous n'avez aucun intérêt personnel en lui du tout ?" demanda Albus tristement.

Severus lutta avec cela un instant. Il eut sévèrement l'envie de mentir, mais son hésitation avait déjà donné sa réponse au Directeur. "Je n'ai pas dit cela," dit-il finalement d‘un ton rogue. "Mais 'un intérêt' est difficilement une garantie de bonheur domestique mutuel! Cela ne l’a certainement jamais été dans le passé!"

"Peut-être que ce sera différent cette fois-ci," dit Albus avec une confiance et un bonheur retrouvés.

De défaite, Severus gémit et se pencha en avant, laissant tomber son visage dans ses mains.

Il avait fait des choses épouvantables dans sa jeunesse - des choses terribles - et il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il méritait d'être puni pour cela. Mais sûrement - sûrement! - que personne ne méritait cela!

\----Oo00oo----


	13. Mage de Guerre Silver

Il ce fut un Severus Rogue épuisé et frustré qui se traîna finalement jusqu’à ses quartiers. Il était assez fatigué pour s'effondrer sur son lit entièrement habillé, mais découvrit bientôt que bien que son corps soit maintenant libre de ne plus faire d'effort physique, son esprit refusait de céder et de se reposer. Le désir du Directeur de le voir 'heureux' avec le Mage de Guerre était une source d'étonnement et d'incrédulité, teintée d’un sens de trahison et de colère.

Albus avait, en effet, refusé de l'aider à éviter d’obéir aux ordres de Voldemort. Cela laissait seulement deux possibilités à Severus : il pouvait essayer de penser à un moyen de contourner le problème tout seul, ou il pouvait se rendre et coucher avec cet homme.

Le problème avec la première option consistait en ce que Severus savait qu'il lui serait difficile d’inventer une solution. Il n'était pas très bon avec les gens. En fait, quand il s’agissait d'autres personnes, il était épouvantable. Ils le frustraient - et généralement parlant, il ne les aimait pas. Albus, d'autre part, était incroyablement bon avec les gens. Ils faisaient inévitablement ce qu'il voulait qu’ils fassent et la moitié du temps ils pensaient même que c'était leur propre idée! Cette capacité étonnante de manipuler les autres était une des choses que Severus admirait chez le vieux sorcier rusé - peut-être parce que c'était une compétence qu’il savait qu'il ne posséderait jamais.

Mais maintenant il semblait qu'Albus n'allait _pas_ utiliser son talent considérable pour Severus. Il était tout seul. De nouveau. Et cette fois il avait à la fois un Mage de Guerre _et_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres à le pousser vers le même chemin. //Et// pensa-t-il cyniquement// n’oublions pas Albus à l'arrière-plan encourageant son maudit professeur de Défense!//

Frustré, Severus se roula sur le dos et tira un oreiller sur son visage. Le coton doux avait presque l’air d’un tissu humide - frais et calmant où il reposait sur ses sourcils. Il appuya l'oreiller plus près, sentant la matière frotter contre ses paupières. //Peut-être// pensa-t-il// que je pourrais simplement me faire suffoquer et ne plus avoir à m'en inquiéter.// Mais bien trop tôt, l'oreiller se réchauffa contre sa peau et devint une source d'irritation. Il le jeta de côté.

Enlevant ses chaussures d’un coup de pied et souhaitant d’être déjà endormi, Severus reconnut qu'il n'avait aucun espoir d'inventer une idée utile en étant si fatigué. Cependant ses pensées tourbillonnantes refusaient de le laisser tranquille. Avec une fascination perverse des sens, son esprit se tournait inévitablement vers la deuxième option : céder et coucher avec le Mage de Guerre.

Et bien, vraiment - pourquoi l'idée semblait-elle si désagréable ? C'était juste une relation sexuelle, après tout. Et bien sûr, c’ _était_ ce que trois sorciers assez puissants - incluant le mage lui-même - voulaient tous qu’il fasse. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, Severus se sentait ... pris au piège ... par leurs plans pour lui - comme s'il n'avait nulle part où s’enfuir. Ce qui était idiot, puisqu'il n'avait eut nulle part où s’enfuir les dix-huit dernières années. La Marque Sombre le liait à Voldemort sans chance d'évasion, tandis que sa conscience le liait à Albus - et vous ne pouviez pas échapper à votre conscience.

//On penserait que je serais habitué à cette sensation maintenant// réfléchit-il tranquillement.

Mais pour quelque raison cela semblait ... différent. Personnel. Ce qui était ridicule, puisque la déplorable situation entière était aussi personnelle qu’il était possible de l’être. Pourquoi diable cela ne _semblerait-il pas_ personnel ?//Probablement// reconnut Severus d'un air piteux// parce que personne n’a jamais essayé de manipuler mon choix d'amant auparavant. // Il avait pris cette liberté comme allant de soi - et bien qu'il n'ait pas exercé ce minuscule bout de libre arbitre très souvent, il avait simplement supposé que ce serait toujours là.

Et maintenant ce n'y était plus.

//Comme c’est étrange// pensa-t-il// d’avoir envié aux autres leur liberté - leur capacité de quitter leur travail; de dire ce qu'ils pensent; de vivre là où ils veulent; ou de simplement ... se lever et partir... Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais apprécié la liberté que j'avais avant qu'elle ne m’ait été prise ... //

Mais bien sûr, Severus savait que personne n'était vraiment si libre que cela. Les gens ne pouvaient pas quitter leurs emplois quand ils avaient besoin d’argent et vous deviez être fou pour exprimer votre avis si les gens autour de vous y étaient violemment opposés. Vous pouviez prouver que 'la liberté de parole' était une absurdité simplement en mettant en doute que la Magie Noire soit vraiment une si mauvaise chose. Une fois que Voldemort avait commencé sa montée au pouvoir, tout argument logique sur ce sujet s'était envolé par la fenêtre. Des gens avaient été persécutés simplement pour avoir suggéré que la Magie Noire puisse en réalité être bénéfique dans quelques circonstances. Et quant à simplement partir - presque tout le monde qu'il connaissait avait des obligations qui les liaient à leur emplacement actuel. Les humains semblaient naturellement acquérir de tels liens - que ce soient des amis, de la famille, ou des intérêts professionnels. Même ceux qui voyageaient, avaient d'habitude quelque part ou quelqu'un vers qui revenir à la maison .

Mais ils avaient toujours l' _option_ de faire ces choses, s'ils étaient assez décidés pour aller jusqu'au bout.

Et il ne l’avait pas.

Mais Severus n'avait jamais pensé envier une si petite chose que le droit de choisir son partenaire sexuel. Il n’y avait jamais même pensé. Et pourtant, Lucius Malfoy avait apparemment été privé de ce droit il y a environ seize ans. Vaguement, Severus se demanda quels autres 'droits' - quelles autres 'libertés' - il avait inconsciemment apprécié et que Lucius n'avait pas .

C'était juste une raison de plus pour que Malfoy le déteste.

//Maintenant c’est une pensée déprimante// pensa Severus. //Toutes ces années où j’aurais pu agiter ça sous son nez - gaspillées!// C'était trop tard maintenant, bien sûr - Lucius avait découvert les plans de Voldemort pour son bonheur conjugal futur en même temps que Severus .

La pensée de ces plans - et de sa future femme - ne contribuait pas à un sommeil reposant. Se forçant de ne pas s'y arrêter, Severus se retourna et envisagea le Mage de Guerre au lieu de cela. Il était toujours amer d’être contraint à avoir un rapport avec cet homme, mais maintenant qu'il connaissait la cause de sa colère, il serait capable de traiter avec elle. C'est-à-dire - s'il le devait. Il y avait toujours la possibilité éloignée qu'il puisse penser à une échappatoire.

Peut-être.

//Mais// demandèrent ses pensées déloyales//s'il n'y en a pas, comment traiterez-vous avec cela?//

Comment en effet.

Le mage savait-il déjà pour la Marque Sombre sur son bras ? Et s'il en était ainsi devait-il parler au professeur de Défense des ordres de Voldemort ? S'il le faisait, alors il devait aussi révéler son rôle d’espion. Albus avait impliqué avoir beaucoup de confiance en cet homme, mais ce n'était pas la vie du Directeur qui était en jeu s'il s'avérait qu'il avait eu tort.

Et si le Mage de Guerre ne savait pas ? Cela pourrait tourner mal très rapidement.

Severus soupira. Il considéra brièvement la pensée qu'il pourrait probablement utiliser des potions et des sortilèges pour lier l'homme dans une dévotion complète. Après tout, mage ou pas, il était toujours _humain_.

//Malheureusement// tressaillit Severus//Albus m’écorcherait vivant quand il le saurait. // Et il _savait_ qu'Albus le découvrirait. Après un moment, ce serait dur à manquer - peu importe combien les effets secondaires magiques étaient subtils.

Alors qu'est-ce que cela laissait ?

Cela le laissait fichtrement fatigué et le faisait tourner en rond.

De toute honnêteté, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire et n'était absolument pas en condition d'y penser. Le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser le tenait éveillé quand il aurait dû être endormi. S'il n’arrivait pas à prendre pas au moins _quelque_ repos, il allait être d’une humeur vraiment crasse demain - ou plutôt aujourd'hui - et s'il n'était pas éveillé pendant les cours, ses crétins d’élèves feraient probablement sauter la salle de classe. C’était trop espérer qu'ils puissent simplement s'empoisonner entre eux.

Assez étrangement, ce fut de penser à ses élèves qui commença finalement à calmer ses pensées excessivement fatiguées. Terrifier les petits monstres et déduire des points de Maisons aidait à les durcir contre les injustices de la vie. Avec un peu de chance, lorsqu’ils obtiendraient un diplôme ils seraient au moins partiellement immunisés aux tactiques de crainte et d'intimidation qu'ils rencontreraient inévitablement dans le monde des adultes - et il ne pensait pas uniquement aux Mangemorts. Si ses élèves pouvaient apprendre à _lui_ faire face, alors ils avaient au moins _quelque_ chance de résister à d'autres qui essayeraient la même chose.

Et puis aussi, terrifier ses élèves était _amusant_.

Bien qu'il soit bien conscient que l'action de tirer du plaisir de la torture d’enfants était assez pathétique, Severus n’en était pas du tout honteux. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si le reste de sa vie était beaucoup mieux que cela et puisque cela servait un but, qu'importait-il s'il appréciait cela en même temps ?

Pensant à l'effet que sa présence avait sur les élèves les plus jeunes était à la fois amusant et confortablement familier. Soutenu par des émotions plus positives, Severus s'éloigna graduellement de la conscience. Mais à demi endormi et s'effaçant rapidement, ses pensées finales le ramenèrent encore une fois vers le Mage de Guerre...

//Et bien ... // lui dit son esprit à demi conscient //au moins ce n’est pas comme si tu devais le poursuivre. Cela ajouterait une insulte à la blessure. Sinon rien d'autre, il a tout à fait rendu clair qu'il est plus que désireux de te poursuivre... // c'était une pensée étrange et elle fut immédiatement rendue encore plus étrange par la dernière touche de conscience de Severus ...

//Peut-être que je pourrais même récupérer mon livre de Potions ... //

\----Oo00oo----

Quand Severus Rogue arriva au petit déjeuner le matin suivant, Harry le scruta silencieusement, cherchant n'importe quel signe indicateur du sortilège de Doloris. À l'époque il avait été soulagé de voir que le Maître de Potions allait apparemment bien. Mais maintenant - deux jours plus tard - il commençait à se demander ce qu’exactement, Voldemort lui avait dit.

Cela faisait maintenant à peine plus d'une semaine depuis ce très intéressant vendredi soir où Harry avait essentiellement fait sa proposition au Maître de Potions. Jusqu'à la réunion avec Voldemort, l'attitude et le comportement de Sev avaient été celui d'un homme qui - tandis qu'intéressé par l'idée - avait néanmoins réussi à inventer plusieurs raisons de s'en dissuader. Qu'il n'ait pas formellement refusé l'offre de Harry était probablement en raison du fait qu'il n'avait pas calculé s'il serait mieux de dire "Non" en privé, ou en public.

Harry savait qu'un refus privé aurait normalement été le choix préféré de Sev - reflétant la préférence de l'homme à garder sa vie privée pour lui. Cependant, c'était un fait établi qu'aucune conversation avec Ash ne s'était jamais passée tout à fait de la manière que Severus Rogue l'avait voulu. Donc, un refus plus public - où Sev pensait probablement que Harry serait moins incliné à discuter - aurait pu être une meilleure idée. Sauf que Severus avait _vraiment_ horreur de se donner en spectacle...

Et donc Harry avait attendu patiemment, amusé par l'indécision de Sev et préparant sa stratégie pour convaincre le Maître de Potions de changer d'avis.

Alors Sev' avait été appelé et après cela, tout avait changé.

Maintenant l'attitude du Maître de Potions était celle d'un homme qui refusait fermement de s'engager dans n'importe quel cours d'action du tout. Severus n'avait plus l’air de vouloir décliner l'offre d'Harry, mais en même temps il ne donnait pas d'indication qu'il allait l'accepter non plus. Au lieu de cela, il traitait presque Harry comme si leur conversation de vendredi soir n'était jamais arrivée. La seule différence était que Sev' évitait très soigneusement toute occasion où ils puissent tous les deux parler en privé. C’était presque comme s'il attendait quelque chose - ou préparait quelque chose.

Harry trouvait tout cela particulièrement déroutant. Il avait supposé que Sev' passerait un jour ou deux à penser à la situation et lui dirait ensuite oui ou non. ’Oui’ aurait été idéal. "Non" aurait voulu dire qu’il devait convaincre le Maître de Potions de reconsidérer sa décision. Mais ces ... ces ... _tergiversions_! Qu’était-il supposé faire de cela ? Ce n'était pas le comportement typique de Severus Rogue - ce qui était pourquoi Harry était intensément curieux de savoir ce que diable Voldemort aurait pu lui avoir dit.

Le désespoir força finalement Harry à chercher des informations par ses seules sources disponibles : Drago Malfoy et Albus Dumbledore.

De façon intéressante, Drago fut capable de révéler qu'on lui avait ordonné d’observer son Directeur de Maison et le professeur de DCFM, et de chercher n'importe quels signes d'une amitié se développant. Au mot 'amitié', Drago avait roulé ses yeux et avait ensuite ajouté, "Vous savez, parfois que je pense mon père a oublié tous mes anniversaires depuis mes dix ans. Il croit sérieusement que je pense toujours que le mot 'gay' fait référence à certains gars insupportablement joyeux qui se baladent en disant à tout le monde de passer une bonne journée."

Harry apprécia l'information de Drago pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, cela signifiait que Harry savait maintenant que Voldemort _avait_ ordonné à Sev' de commencer un rapport avec lui et deuxièmement, c'était la première fois qu'il avait jamais entendu Drago être même un peu critique de son père. Il espérait que cette petit peu de critique signifiait que le jeune homme commençait finalement à émerger de l'ombre de son père.

Mais autrement que cela, cela ne faisait pas grand chose pour expliquer le comportement actuel de Sev. En effet, cela rendait seulement la situation encore plus incompréhensible, puisque le Maître de Potions semblait chanceler sur le bord même de désobéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres - ce qui inquiétait Harry plus qu'un peu.

Nerveusement, il attendit quelques jours de plus dans l'espoir que quoi que Sev' faisait se résoudrait sans interférence. Quand la situation fut toujours inchangée après trois jours, Harry décida qu’il était temps de s'approcher de la seule personne en qui Sev' _aurait pu_ se confier.

Malheureusement, visiter Albus Dumbledore ressemblait un peu à aller au goûter du Chapelier Fou - la seule chose dont vous étiez toujours sûrs était que du thé serait impliqué quelque part. Ceci était rendu encore plus compliqué par le fait que Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Albus savoir qu'il pouvait sentir quand Sev' était appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce peu d'information encouragerait seulement le Directeur à demander _pourquoi_ il pouvait le sentir, ce qui mènerait alors à toutes sortes de questions auxquelles Harry ne voulait pas même qu’Albus _pense_ , sans parler de poser.

Alors essentiellement, Harry devrait rester bien loin de tout sujet qui pousserait Albus à soupçonner qu'il savait pour la réunion récente entre Sev et Voldemort. Par extension, cela signifiait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas demander de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu dire au Maître de Potions. Ainsi, Harry devait garder la conversation centrée sur son rapport potentiel avec Sev' - un rapport qu'il savait qu'Albus voulait encourager - et aussi sur l’étrange comportement récent de Sev. Après quoi, Harry devrait juste espérer que le Directeur voudrait bien laisser tomber quelques allusions à ce qui se passait de la même manière qu'il avait précédemment bien voulu recommander restaurants et musique.

//Bien que// pensa Harry// si Sev' lui a dit que Voldemort veut _aussi_ que nous finissions tous les deux ensemble, Albus pourrait ne plus être si enthousiaste à ce propos.// Il serait ironique que le Directeur - après lui avoir donné des conseils quand il n’en voulait _pas_ \- ne veuille soudain pas lui donner de conseil quand il en _voulait_.

//Et bien// pensa Harry// il y a seulement une façon de le découvrir!//

Et ainsi, tard dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, Harry se trouva encore une fois debout devant la porte d'Albus, murmurant le nom de quelque obscure confiserie moldue et espérant que juste _cette fois ci_ une conversation avec Albus aurait quelque sens tandis qu'il en était toujours au milieu et non pas simplement avec rétrospective, des jours, des semaines, ou des mois plus tard.

Mais une heure environ après être entré, Harry savait que ses espoirs avaient été vains.

Après avoir fait entrer Harry dans son bureau, Albus avait commencé par lui offrir un fauteuil près du feu et un nouveau mélange d'infusion qu'il avait récemment acquis. Le thé avait apparemment des propriétés calmantes et Harry le trouva en fait assez plaisant. Alors, avant que Harry n'ait même eut la chance de dire 'merci', Albus demandait des nouvelles de ses élèves. Harry répondit qu'ils allaient tous très bien, merci beaucoup.

"Et vous-même ?" demanda Albus. "Comment trouvez-vous Poudlard ? Est-ce qu’enseigner est tout ce que vous pensiez que cela serait ?"

À ce moment là, Harry se rendit compte que s'il continuait à laisser Albus contrôler la conversation, il passerait probablement le reste de la soirée à essayer d'éviter de répondre aux questions personnelles et à se défendre de la curiosité d'Albus. À ce train là, il ne découvrirait jamais ce qu'il voulait savoir!

Il était certainement temps de changer le sujet.

Harry fit facilement quelque réponse vaguement agréable et ajouta ensuite délibérément : "Mais bien sûr, le plaisir réel a été de travailler avec les autres enseignants. J'ai eu beaucoup de réactions positives sur cette classe de sixième année que Professeur Chourave et moi avons fait ensemble. En fait, les élèves étaient si enthousiastes que j'espérais assez faire une autre classe combinée - avec les Potions cette fois ci. Cependant, il semble que le Professeur Rogue ait été un peu ... distrait ... récemment et je semble simplement ne pas pouvoir le faire me donner exactement un temps et un lieu pour mettre au point les détails."

A la grande surprise de Harry, Albus sembla apprécier la tournure de la conversation. "Mmm", acquiesça le Directeur en caressant sa barbe. "Severus s’est toujours donné un programme très exigeant. Recherche, études, enseignement ... je ne sais pas comment il fait pour suivre, vraiment."

Harry fronça les sourcils légèrement. Sûrement qu’Albus ne suggérait pas que Sev' l'évitait simplement parce qu'il était surmené!

Le visage du Directeur prit un aspect mélancolique. "C'est mon avis réfléchi," dit-il, "que Severus se pousse à faire beaucoup plus que n'importe quel homme le devrait. Et je me demande de temps en temps s'il essaye de compenser quelque chose - peut-être même quelque chose qui est arrivé il y a très longtemps." Il y eut une pause réfléchie tandis qu'Albus prenait son thé et le buvait à petits coups. Alors, d’un ton trompeusement doux, il ajouta, "Si on me le demandait, je suppose que je dirais qu'indépendamment de l'erreur qu’il aurait pu faire, cela serait presque certainement arrivé tandis qu'il était encore très jeune - pendant sa dernière année d'école, en fait..." Les yeux d'Albus se levèrent d’un petit coup pour rencontrer ceux de Harry. "... à environ la même époque où Voldemort arrivait au sommet de sa puissance."

Harry réprima un sens momentané de panique. Le Directeur référait évidemment à ce moment-là dans la vie de Sev où il était volontairement devenu Mangemort et avait suivi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais la connexion entre Severus et Voldemort - et par l'extension la connexion entre Harry et _eux deux_ \- était la _dernière_ chose de laquelle il voulait parler. Sûrement qu’Albus ne soupçonnait pas une telle connexion! Soigneusement, Harry essaya de rediriger la conversation vers le présent.

"La jeunesse et l'inexpérience," fit-il remarquer, "peuvent seulement être guéris avec le temps. Je suis tout à fait sûr que le Professeur Rogue n'est plus le même homme maintenant qu'il l’était il y a toutes ces années. Je suis plus concerné par son présent ... dilemme. S'il a des… difficultés ... avec quelque chose, alors peut-être que je pourrais être utile."

Mais l'empressement d'Albus à changer de sujets avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Le vieux sorcier têtu semblait maintenant décidé à garder la conversation où elle était. "Certaines erreurs ne sont pas si faciles à laisser derrière soi," répondit le Directeur. "Mais plutôt elles semblent nous suivre - ombrageant tous nos choix futurs. On pourrait même dire que nous pouvons être ... _marqués_ ... par notre passé, pour les années à venir."

Maintenant Harry _savait_ qu'Albus soupçonnait quelque chose. Mais le soupçon n'était pas la même chose que la confirmation. Et ainsi, pendant l'heure suivante, les deux d'entre eux luttèrent autour de la conversation.

Albus continuait à la traîner vers le passé, voulant parler de la période historique qui commençait avec l'année finale de Sev à Poudlard et continuait jusqu'aux Procès de Mangemorts qui étaient arrivés après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et pourtant, à aucun moment il ne mentionna jamais que Sev' avait vraiment été impliqué avec Voldemort. Il était évident à Harry que le Directeur essayait de faire admettre à ' Ash ' qu'il savait des choses sur le passé de Severus Rogue desquelles le Mage de Guerre ne devrait pas être conscient.

Pour sa part, Harry évitait fermement tous les pièges verbaux de Albus et essayait de rediriger la conversation vers le présent. De désespoir, il laissa entendre qu'il aurait pu faire des propositions au Maître de Potions et n'ait reçu aucun signe de réponse, ni pour ni contre l'idée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que quelqu'un comme Albus Dumbledore ait pu possiblement manquer ce qu'il essayait de dire - et pourtant le Directeur _ignora_ simplement la supplique de Harry et continua directement à essayer de retourner la conversation vers Voldemort et le passé.

En somme, ce fut un Mage de Guerre incroyablement frustré qui renonça finalement et souhaita bonne nuit à Albus. Le Directeur réussit alors à le confondre complètement en l’accompagnant poliment à la porte et le quittant avec ces mots de séparation : "Ne soyez pas découragé, mon garçon. Votre problème - comme celui de Severus - n'est pas difficile. Je suis sûr qu'avec quelques heures de sommeil et quelque réflexion sur la conversation de ce soir, la question vous viendra."

\----Oo00oo----

//Que diable voulait-il dire par là?// se demanda Harry en retournant vers ses quartiers en traînant des pieds. // Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par ' la _question_ vous viendra ' ? Sûrement qu’il voulait dire que la _réponse_ viendra ... //

Alors Harry comprit.

Albus avait parfois une habitude désagréable de répondre à la question que vous _auriez dû_ poser, plutôt qu’à la question que vous aviez vraiment posée. Le Directeur venait essentiellement de lui dire qu'il savait exactement ce que Harry voulait savoir et que la réponse à sa question ne lui servirait pas. Alors au lieu de cela, le vieux sorcier avait passé la soirée entière à essayer de lui donner une réponse qui _l'aiderait._ C'était maintenant à Harry de deviner quelle était la question, pour que la réponse veuille dire quelque chose.

Le problème avec cela, était que quand Harry rejouait la conversation dans son esprit, il ne pouvait pas définir exactement ce qu'Albus avait essayé de lui dire. Tout ce que le vieux sorcier avait dit était relié au temps de Sev en tant que Mangemort et ensuite en tant qu’espion. Cependant Albus avait été très prudent de ne _pas_ mentionner que Sev' avait jamais été Mangemort. 'Ash' ne le saurait pas. Mais Harry était assez certain qu'Albus soupçonnait qu’il le savait _vraiment_. Alors qu'y avait-il à propos de Sev' étant un Mangemort qui pourrait l'aider ? Ou manquait-il totalement la cible ?

//Maudit enfer// pensa Harry en massant le pont de son nez. //Cela me donne mal à la tête. Que sait Albus ? - que suis-je _supposé_ savoir ? - que soupçonnons-nous tous les deux ? Comment suis-je supposé donner un sens à ce désordre ? //

En fin de compte, Harry décida que c'était un exemple principal de pourquoi il était au mieux un espion médiocre tandis que quelqu'un comme Severus - qui pouvait tenir les rôles divers que l'on s'attendait à ce qu'il joue complètement séparés et sous contrôle - était un maître en tromperie qui avait réussi à survivre dans une des cours les plus paranoïaques et mortelles du monde. Harry soupçonnait à moitié que s'il pouvait simplement oublier qu'il avait jamais été 'Harry Potter', alors 'Ash' serait capable de comprendre ce qui se passait avec très peu de difficulté. Mais étant donné la situation, tout ce qu'il pouvait inventer était un embrouillamini confus d'idées et d'information qui n'avait aucun sens.

Il soupçonnait que tout cela deviendrait évident pour lui à quelque étape dans l'avenir - probablement au moment exact où il n'aurait plus besoin de le savoir.

Lorsque Harry atteignit ses quartiers, il avait à peu près décidé de suivre le conseil d'Albus de prendre quelques heures de repos. Il doutait d'une façon ou d'une autre que cela aiderait, mais au moins cela ne ferait pas de mal - et ce n'était pas comme si la situation était si critique qu'elle ne puisse pas attendre jusqu'au lendemain.

La dernière pensée de Harry avant que le sommeil ne l’emporte était mélancolique...  
//Sev' serait capable de comprendre tout cela ... //

\----Oo00oo----

Samedi matin se leva couvert et triste. À l'heure du déjeuner, cela s'était détérioré en une pluie battante ponctuée de rafales de vent à l’occasion. Cela signifiait que le déjeuner dans le réfectoire était une affaire assez bien peuplée. D'habitude, les élèves saisiraient quelque chose des tables et partiraient précipitamment pour jouer au Quidditch, ou aller dans la Grande Cour, ou même à Pré-au-Lard s'ils étaient en sixième ou septième année. Mais aujourd'hui, les élèves qui n'avaient pas emporté à manger dans leurs dortoirs étaient dispersés au petit bonheur dans la Grande Salle, mangeant, bavardant, jouant à des jeux de société et autrement passant simplement le temps.

En finissant son deuxième sandwich, Harry remarqua que Ron et Hermione étaient tous les deux assis à la table des Gryffondors. Ron jouait aux échecs version sorcier contre Seamus, tandis que Hermione n’était - cette fois ci - pas immergée dans un livre. Au lieu de cela, elle semblait s’exercer à quelque sorte de sortilège sur ce qui ressemblait à ... une montre-bracelet moldue ?

//Que faisait-elle au nom de Merlin ?// se demanda-t-il.

Après l'avoir observée pendant quelques minutes, Harry se rendit compte que quoi que Hermione faisait, cela ne marchait apparemment pas. C'était en soi stupéfiant puisqu'elle réussissait d'habitude à faire de nouvelles choses au premier ou deuxième essai. Observant l’air pensif sur son visage comme qu'elle essayait encore et encore, la curiosité de Harry prit finalement le dessus et il se leva de la table des professeurs, avec l'intention d'aller là-bas découvrir ce qui pouvait possiblement déconcerter une élève si brillante.

Alors qu'il traversait l'espace libre entre la haute table et les tables des élèves, la petite porte derrière lui s’ouvrit en claquant. La formation reprit le dessus et le monde ralentit en un rampement comme Harry passait en temps-rapide. Même comme la logique lui disait qu’il était peu probable que cela soit quelque menace, le souvenir du faux Ked'rallirri d’Albus le fit commencer une chute contrôlée vers le sol. En même temps, il tordait aussi sa tête et son torse vers le bruit inattendu.

Ce qu'il vit le choqua.

Vêtue entièrement de brun et vert forêt - et courant directement vers lui - était une femme grande à l’air exotique avec des oreilles délicatement pointues, des yeux d’argent liquide et les insignes de Mage de Guerre fermement attachés sur le devant de son manteau. Mais ce qui fit qu'il abandonna immédiatement le temps-rapide et se redressa de nouveau, était l'incroyablement beau sourire et les bras ouverts en accueil qui accompagnaient son visage familier à en déchirer le coeur.

"Ash!" cria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Submergé par les mémoires de sa sœur dans le cercle tant aimée, Harry la saisit instinctivement bas autour de la taille et la souleva du sol pour la faire tourner dans un accueil joyeux. "Silver!" rit-il en la reposant au sol et en l’étreignant de tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Le parfum familier de terre et de forêt fleurie assaillit les sens de Harry. Heureux, il ouvrit la première couche de ses sortilège défensifs - ne les désactivant pas, mais l’invitant simplement à fusionner la couche externe de sa propre magie avec la sienne. C'était un geste de confiance et d'accueil entre les amants dans le cercle - ou entre ceux qui avaient autrefois été amants.

Elle se raidit dans ses bras.

Choqué Harry se rappela soudainement que _cette_ Silver ne le connaissait pas. À la hâte et avec une douleur de perte et de solitude, Harry re-scella ses sortilèges défensifs extérieurs et la libéra. Elle fit un demi-pas en arrière, mais refusa de le lâcher entièrement. En elfique, elle dit, "~Ash - je suis désolée de t’avoir trompé, mais quand Ell'evisor nous a parlé du Miroir - et que tu as prétendu me connaître ... ~"

"~... Tu avais besoin d’une preuve. ~" répondit Harry tristement. "~Je comprends. Je - je suis désolé de cette familiarité ... ~"

"~Ne le sois pas, ~" le rassura Silver. "~Pour toi, ce n'était pas de la familiarité, mais une mémoire chérie. Je suis désolée de ne pas être celle dont tu te rappelles. ~" Et ensuite elle lui sourit d’un air espiègle, "~Mais peut-être que je pourrais _devenir_ cette personne ? Si tu me connais ne serait-ce qu‘un peu, alors tu _sais_ combien je suis curieuse - particulièrement quand il s‘agit d‘humains! ~"

Harry pouvait sentir son visage tourner au rouge. Il se rappelait en effet très bien la curiosité de Silver. La première fois qu'ils étaient tombés ensemble dans un lit, elle avait exploré chaque centimètre de son corps comme s’il était la chose la plus fascinante qu'elle ait jamais vue.

Silver rit de son expression. "A la couleur de ce rougissement," dit-elle en anglais, "tu ne te rappelles que _trop_ bien ma curiosité!" Et ensuite elle le lâcha finalement pour rejeter son manteau sur ses épaules - exposant ainsi une tunique à la coupe très basse et un très joli décolleté.

"Silver!" cria Harry avec une atrocité feinte. "Nous sommes en public!"

"~Oh, pooh, ~" répondit-elle en retournant à l‘elfique, "~Ne me dis pas que tu es un autre mage masculin rassis! Nous avons bien trop d'entre _eux_ dans le cercle comme cela! ~"

Harry commença à rire sans pouvoir s‘arrêter. Rien, semblait-il, ne changerait jamais Silver. Elle était toujours un enfant hyperactif accro au sucre dans le corps d'une femme - et elle n'avait _aucun_ sens des convenances du tout! Sans même regarder, Harry savait que la plupart des élèves seniors masculins la regardaient actuellement fixement. Quelques-uns bavaient même probablement.

"~Alors peut-être, ma chère Silver, ~" vint une deuxième voix, "~ que vous devriez apprendre à apprécier les bénéfices de la modestie et de la contemplation paisible. ~"

Harry se tourna pour voir un vieil elfe ridé s’appuyant sur un bâton de bois juste à l'intérieur de la salle. Il était presque paré comme Silver, mais portait cela avec un air indéfinissable de sagesse et de dignité. Il rappelait très fortement Albus à Harry .

"~Blah, blah, blah ... ~" répliqua Silver . "~ Cela venant de l'homme qui n’arrête pas de nous dire que devons travailler de toutes nos forces! ~"

Un sourire amusé orna le visage du vieil elfe comme il s‘avançait vers eux. Après ses quelques premiers pas, une troisième personne fut aussi révélée - c'était Ell'evisor, qui n'était plus caché de la vue derrière le long manteau coulant du plus ancien Mage de Guerre du Cercle. Poliment silencieux en compagnie de ses aînés, Ell'evisor trottait derrière le vieil elfe vénérable. L’ancien lui-même - avec un air de patience très éprouvée - regarda sévèrement vers le Mage de Guerre Silver non-repentante. "~Mais si vous ignorez simplement vos faiblesses, ~" gronda-t-il, "~elles seront utilisées contre vous. Vous devez - ~"

"~ - reconnaître vos défauts et travailler pour les réduire au minimum! ~" terminèrent Harry et Silver ensemble.

Le vieil elfe cligna des yeux. Alors il fronça les sourcils. "~ Je suis entouré par des gamins ... ~" murmura-t-il.

"~ Et vous aimez cela, mon très respecté Guide de Cours, ~" lui dit Harry avec insolence.

"~Ah, ~" répondit-il, "~Alors c'était _moi_ votre Guide de Cours, n'est-ce pas ? ~"

"~Ly'haniir, ~" sourit Harry, "~auriez-vous vraiment laissé quelqu'un d'autre guider le premier humain à rejoindre le cercle depuis des générations ? ~"

"~Probablement pas, ~" reconnut Ly'haniir. "~Et pourtant, je ne peux pas me souvenir d’avoir été salué comme Guide de Cours de _qui que ce soit_ jusqu'ici aujourd'hui. ~"

Sachant qu'il était sur le point d'être testé de nouveau, Harry prit avec bonheur sa position devant l'ancien elfe et fit le salut profond de respect qui reconnaissait sa dette envers l'autre mage pour toute l'éducation et la formation qu'il avait reçue. Il écouta aussi très soigneusement pour entendre le son indicateur du bâton de Ly'haniir comme il quittait le sol. Harry déplaça soudain sa tête vers la gauche comme le bout noueux du bâton sifflait en l'air à côté de lui. Alors il déplaça son pied droit juste avant que le bout du bâton ne frappe le sol. Comme Harry se redressait, il continua à bouger et tourner comme le bâton poussait et balayait alternativement l'air autour de lui. Comme il terminait le salut avec les mots traditionnels de salutation, Harry arrêta soudainement de se déplacer et se tint parfaitement immobile.

La longueur solide de bois vola en l'air directement vers son visage.

Il y eut un halètement universel des élèves dans la salle comme le bout du bâton de Ly'haniir s’arrêta une épaisseur de cheveu au-dessus de la peau de Harry - directement entre ses yeux. La leçon du bâton était une leçon d'évitement - pour rappeler à un Mage de Guerre que toutes les batailles ne _devaient_ pas être combattues. Mais le coup final était plus compliqué que cela. C'était une reconnaissance de la confiance entre l'enseignant et l'élève, aussi bien qu'un rappel que quelques batailles ne doivent _pas_ être évitées - même s'il n'y avait rien que vous puissiez faire, sauf rester debout en protestation silencieuse.

Le bâton revint lentement au sol.

"~Je suis honoré d’être si bien salué, ~" Ly'haniir hocha la tête avec approbation.

Il y eut une toux polie venant d'un côté.

Harry et les trois elfes se tournèrent pour voir le Professeur Dumbledore, flanqué de plusieurs professeurs, les observant curieusement. "Professeur Ash," sourit Albus, "j'espère que je n'interromps pas, mais j'aimerais beaucoup faire la connaissance de vos amis très intrigants."

\----Oo00oo----

Comme les élèves observaient leur professeur de Défense et le Directeur disparaître de la Salle - suivis par un entourage entier d'elfes étranges et de professeurs curieux - la spéculation chuchotée sur les invités du Professeur Ash se gonfla soudainement en un hurlement contenu. Le commérage et les suppositions allaient bon train et ceux qui avaient remarqué les insignes de Mage de Guerre des deux elfes étranges étendirent rapidement la nouvelle à tous les autres. Quelques élèves partirent en courant vers leurs salles communes de Maison - avec l'intention d'être les premiers à dire à ceux qui n'étaient pas présents ce qui se passait; tandis que d'autres partirent précipitamment à la volière - écrivant à la hâte des lettres à leurs parents et familles.

Seamus, qui était fatigué de perdre aux échecs de toute façon, abandonna rapidement Ron et leur partie en cours, pour répandre la nouvelle des deux nouveaux Mage de Guerre qu’il avait vu au déjeuner et de la manière totalement étonnante avec laquelle Professeur Ash s’était tenu parfaitement immobile tandis que quelque vieil elfe fou l’avait presque écervelé.

Ron lui-même traitait toujours le fait que la dame elfe avait salué le Professeur Ash comme un ami perdu depuis longtemps - un ami vraiment, vraiment ... proche …perdu depuis longtemps . "Hé Hermione ?" chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers elle. "S'il y a d'autres Mages de Guerre qui connaissent Ash, cela ne signifie-t-il pas qu'il _ne peut pas_ être ... ?"

Hermione regardait toujours d’un air spéculatif la porte par laquelle tout le monde était sorti. "Et bien ..." Commença-t-elle lentement, "il est possible qu’il les ait rencontrés pendant l'été. Mais on dirait plus qu'ils ont été amis depuis assez longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Plus que simplement amis avec _elle_ , je trouve."

Hermione le regarda et ensuite roula ses yeux.

"Quoi ?" demanda Ron avec indignation. "Je disais juste-"

"Quelque chose qui n'est aucunement nos affaires," interrompit-elle. "Honnêtement Ron, parfois tu es un tel ... garçon!" Il y eut un ou deux fous rires du voisinage et Hermione comprit qu’elle avait dit la dernière partie assez fort pour que ce soit entendu par plusieurs des autres filles assises à leur table.

Ron renifla. "Ouais, et bien - ça doit être mieux que le contraire!" Et ensuite s’enfuit de toutes ses jambes avant que Hermione ou n'importe lequel des autres n'ait une chance de l‘ensorceler.

Il y eut quelques cris de féminité outrée, mais il n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'inquiéter d’Hermione. Elle roula simplement des yeux de nouveau et ensuite ignora promptement le reste du monde en faveur de son dernier projet. Baissant les yeux vers la montre digitale devant elle, elle remarqua que l'écran d'affichage rectangulaire était toujours vide. Distraitement, elle se demanda si elle avait de meilleures chances d’activer la montre si elle enlevait la pile morte.

"Non," se murmura-t-elle, "si la magie et l'électricité sont liées, alors je dois être capable de faire marcher cela que la pile soit là où non." Mais bien sûr elle devinait seulement la relation entre magie et l'électricité. Elle ne savait pas en fait assez comment l'électricité marchait pour être sûr que ce soit vrai. // J'ai vraiment besoin d'un livre la-dessus// pensa-t-elle. Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun livre dans la bibliothèque à propos d'électricité - pas même dans la section de l’étude des moldus.

Et il n'y avait certainement personne à qui elle puisse poser la question.

\----Oo00oo----

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry réussit finalement à tirer Ly'haniir, Silver et Ell'evisor des griffes de Dumbledore et les ramener à la privauté de ses propres appartements.

Ce fut avec quelque sens de soulagement qu'il ferma la porte derrière eux et s’appuya lourdement contre la surface en bois le soutenant. Albus et Ly'haniir s'étaient bien trop bien entendus pour la paix intérieure de Harry - et c'était même avec Silver et lui-même agissant en tant qu’interprètes. Heureusement, personne n'avait mentionné le Miroir et quand Albus avait poliment demandé des nouvelles de Harry Potter, Silver l'avait simplement rassuré en disant que Harry allait bien et deviendrait sans aucun doute un formidable Mage de Guerre. Aucun des elfes n'avait même cligné de l’oeil à la question.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Harry se repoussa de la porte et suivit ses invités dans le salon.

Ell'evisor - ayant vu la pièce auparavant - était assis confortablement dans une des vieilles chaises battues de Harry. Ly'haniir et Silver regardaient fixement avec curiosité toutes les choses humaines étranges dispersées dans la pièce. Pour une fois, les invités de Harry ne regardaient pas deux fois l'éclairage elfique.

"~Puis-je offrir à quelqu'un une boisson qui n'est pas du thé ?~" demanda Harry .

"~Je ne suppose pas que vous ayez du Corella, n'est-ce pas ?~ " demanda Ly'haniir.

"~Je prendrais bien du ' gui au veu',~" ajouta Silver. "~Et au fait qu' _est_ -ce que du 'veu' ?~"

Harry rit. "~C’est appelé ‘guimauves’ et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que le nom signifie.~"

Ell'evisor, qui s’était fait aussi discret qu'une souris tout l’après-midi, parla finalement : "~Mage de Guerre Ash -~"

"En anglais, Ell'evisor!" l’instruisit Silver.

Le jeune homme sembla embarrassé, mais il fit de son mieux. "S'il vous plaît Mage de Guerre, tous avoir du chocolat chaud _et_ des guimauves ? Alors nous tous est bien."

Ell'evisor savait évidemment qu'il avait l’air d’un idiot, mais vraiment, quand vous pensiez au fait que Silver lui avait seulement enseigné depuis une ou deux semaines, c'était un progrès remarquable. D‘accord, cela avait probablement été deux semaines de rien _à part_ Anglais jour et nuit, donc une certaine quantité de progrès était seulement à attendre.

Normalement, Ell'evisor n'aurait pas été inclus dans la visite de Silver et Ly'haniir. Mais où l'enseignant allait, là allait aussi l'élève. Ainsi quand Ell'evisor avait été assigné à Silver pour être formé et que Silver avait été choisie pour accompagner Ly'haniir à Poudlard, le jeune mage-en-formation avait automatiquement été ajouté à la mission. Harry pourrait voir que le jeune homme avait du plaisir à revenir, mais aussi qu'il avait toujours quelque peu honte de ses actions précédentes.

Par égard pour Ly'haniir - qui ne pouvait pas parler un mot d'Anglais - Harry répondit en elfique. "~Du chocolat chaud est une suggestion excellente, Ell'evisor. Je reviens tout de suite avec des boissons pour tout le monde, ~" et avec cela, Harry partit vers sa petite cuisine, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme qui était à la fois heureux d’avoir réussi à faire comprendre sa suggestion et aussi satisfait qu’aucun des Mages anglophones n'aient ri de sa tentative.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous confortablement assis, boissons à la main. D'une façon ou d'une autre Silver avait réussi à enlever par magie la guimauve de la tasse de Harry et à la mettre dans la sienne, mais puisque Harry n’avait très délibérément _pas_ apporté le paquet entier avec lui, il décida de laisser son indication subtile d’aller chercher les autres passer inaperçue.

Curieux à propos de quelque chose, Harry commença la conversation par une question. "~Ly'haniir, pourquoi êtes-vous tous les trois apparus dans le réfectoire devant tant de gens ? Et pourquoi étiez-vous si ouvert avec Albus quant à l'existence du cercle ? Le cercle a-t-il décidé de se faire connaître au monde sorcier ? ~"

"~Il me semble, ~" répondit l'elfe ancien, "~que Albus Dumbledore n'était pas énormément étonné de l'existence du cercle de toute façon. ~"

Harry rougit d’être si facilement pris de court. "~Oui ... bien, je hem ... L’ai en quelque sorte mentionné ... En passant ... mais seulement à Albus et je sais qu'il ne le dirait pas à qui que ce soit d’autre sans grand besoin. Ce que vous trois avez fait aujourd'hui va beaucoup plus loin. ~"

"~Mmm, cela est vrai, ~" consentit Ly'haniir. "~Mais avant que je ne vous donne mes raisons, pourriez-vous nous dire autant que vous le pouvez sur vous et ce 'Miroir' dont Ell'evisor a parlé ?~" c'était une demande délicatement exprimée, reflétant la compréhension du vieux mage du fait que - comme avec n'importe quelle question qui impliquait un Mage de Guerre - il pourrait bien y avoir des choses qu’il serait ... imprudent ... de dire _à qui que ce soit._

Brièvement, Harry décrivit sa vie jusqu'au moment où il fut tiré dans le Miroir et ensuite il leur dit autant qu'il en avait dit à Ell'evisor sur la manière dont le Miroir marchait et ce que cela lui avait fait. Il leur donna aussi une description brève de ce qui était arrivé pendant son temps dans le monde généré par les probabilités du Miroir, mais rien de très spécifique au-delà de 'Nous avons eu une guerre contre Voldemort. C’était horrible. Je vais y mettre fin '.

Ce fut à ce point que à la fois Ly'haniir et Silver commencèrent à avoir l‘air inquiets.

La politique de non-intervention du cercle des mages était bien connue de Harry et il s’était attendu à leurs arguments contre sa participation active. Cependant il avait trois points de son côté qui les firent très efficacement taire sur le sujet. D'abord, il leur rappela qu'il était le seul Mage de Guerre humain et comme tel, était aussi celui dont le conseil aurait traditionnellement le plus de poids quand les questions humaines étaient discutées en comité. Deuxièmement, déclara catégoriquement qu'il était un plein Mage de Guerre - pas un élève - et qu’il pouvait bien agir de sa propre autorité qu'ils aiment cela ou non. Et troisièmement, Harry leur dit que dans le Miroir de Peut-être, Voldemort avait d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à devenir un mage, ce qui le rendait certainement l'affaire du cercle. "~Et pas juste _n'importe quel_ mage,~" finit Harry d'un air mécontent, ",~mais un Mage _d’Âme!_ ~"

Tous les trois elfes pâlirent à ce bout d'information. Les actes de Voldemort pendant sa dernière campagne n'étaient pas entièrement inconnus du cercle. L'idée d’un tel être avec le pouvoir d'un Mage d’Âme ... C'était impensable!

~"Les Mages d’Âme sont les plus rares des rares,~ " dit Ly'haniir après quelque considération. "~Si ce sorcier n'en a pas la capacité maintenant... Savez-vous comment il est arrivé à obtenir un tel pouvoir ? ~"

Harry secoua la tête avec regret. "~Non, cela n'a jamais été découvert ... ~"

"~Alors peut-être, ~" suggéra Silver, "~Qu’il n’atteindra pas cette capacité du tout ici dans le monde réel. ~"

"~Est-ce vraiment un risque que vous êtes prêts à prendre ? ~" demanda Harry. "~Dans le Miroir il y avait ceux qui pensaient que peut-être que le temps Voldemort a passé comme un esprit sans corps lui a donné une compréhension plus grande de ce qu'une âme est. Si c'est le cas, alors il peut déjà être en chemin vers cette capacité.~ "

"~Et pourtant nous avons encore du temps, ~" interrompit Ly'haniir, "~ou vous, Ash, ne seriez pas installé ici dans ces murs, impliqué avec l'enseignement d'enfants. Vous seriez immédiatement venu à nous, au lieu de nous permettre de venir à vous. ~"

"~Oui, ~" admit Harry, "~Je crois que nous avons encore quelques années avant qu'il ne s'étende vers cette connaissance. Peu importe comment il l'a apprise - ou l'apprendra - l'utilisation de la Magie d'Âme est en soi dangereuse pour celui qui l'exerce. Malgré tous ses plans et sa puissance, le premier souci de Voldemort a toujours été sa propre survie. Il y a d'autres chemins vers le pouvoir, plus sûrs, qu'il explore actuellement . ~"

"~Loué soit le Seigneur Vert pour cela, ~" murmura Silver.

~Et ainsi, ~" soupira finalement Ly'haniir, "~ il devient évident que le cercle _doit_ devenir impliqué - comme nous le savions.~ "

Harry cligna des yeux. Ell'evisor cligna avec lui, mais Silver hochait la tête en accord. "~Excusez moi,~" dit Harry poliment, "~Mais avez-vous dit ... que vous _saviez_ que le cercle allait être impliqué ? Vous _saviez_ ?! _Comment_ le saviez-vous? ~"

"~Effie l‘a vu, ~" dit Ly'haniir simplement.

Harry était déconcerté. "Oh", fut tout ce qu'il put dire. 'Effie' était le nom du plus puissant des Mages de Vision du cercle. Il était un Éphémère - un être qui existait dans plusieurs dimensions en même temps. Le nom de leur espèce signifiait 'de courte vie', mais Effie avait fait partie du cercle depuis mémoire d‘elfe.

Regarder un éphémère ressemblait un peu à regarder fixement du brouillard solide, parsemé de couleurs assourdies et de formes se déplaçant étrangement. La plupart des personnes ne pouvaient pas regarder Effie trop longtemps sans commencer à se sentir un peu ... étranges. Sa présence était toujours accompagnée par un sens vague de crainte, ce qui était peut-être pourquoi il avait choisi un nom si idiot pour lui-même. Il était difficile de craindre quelqu'un qui insistait qu’on l’appelle 'Effie'.

"~Et alors, ~" ajouta Silver , "~ Tous les Mages de Vision du damné cercle ont refusé d’ouvrir la bouche, plus fermés que la ceinture d'argent d'un gobelin. Même les Mages de Guérison ne pouvaient rien tirer d'eux. ~"

"~Nous pouvons seulement espérer, ~" dit Ly'haniir tranquillement, "~Que cela signifie qu’il y aura peu de blessés. ~" Normalement les Mages de Vision avertissaient les Guérisseurs bien à l’avance pour préparer suffisamment de sorts et de magies chaque fois que le cercle était sur le point de devenir impliqué dans quelque chose de désagréable. "~Mais bien sûr, ~" continua le vieux mage, ~"Il y a toujours la possibilité que ce soit simplement trop tôt pour de tels avertissements. ~"

Beaucoup trop tôt au goût de Harry. Dans le Miroir, les Mages de Visions n'avaient pas été impliqués avant quelque temps. "Merde", se dit-il. "Je déteste vraiment cela quand les Voyants sont impliqués."

"Je seconderai cela," répondit Silver aigrement. Ly'haniir - ne comprenant pas l'Anglais - les regarda avec curiosité.

"~Désolé, ~" lui dit Harry. "~Nous déplorions juste les contributions inconséquentes d'un certain groupe dans le cercle. ~"

"~Tous les mages ne sont pas destinés à étudier la guerre, ~" offrit Ly'haniir doucement. "~Et je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu beaucoup de choses sur l'avenir possible que _vous_ avez éprouvé non plus. ~"

Harry rougit. Il était difficilement quelqu'un qui puisse critiquer les Mages de Vision quand il retenait des informations pour précisément la même raison. Pour manipuler l'avenir, vous deviez être très prudent de combien vous révéliez et à qui vous le révéliez.

"~Bon alors, ~" soupira Harry, "~Ceci est pourquoi vous avez décidé d'exposer le cercle ? Parce qu'Effie a dit que vous seriez impliqués de toute façon ? ~"

"~Nous n'avons pas exposé le cercle, ~" contredit Ly'haniir. "~Nous avons seulement révélé deux Mages de Guerre de plus et un élève qu'ils avaient déjà vu. Les autres groupes du cercle restent inconnus, de même que le nombre de Mages de Guerre et nos rapports entre nous. ~" Alors l'ancien elfe grimaça. "~Croyez moi quand je dis ce n'étais pas mon cours préféré d'action. Le Mage de Vision Effie, cependant, était inflexible quant au fait que si nous voulions envoyer quelqu'un, alors ils ne devaient pas se donner la peine de se déguiser ou de se cacher.~"

"~Comme vous pouvez comprendre, ~" termina le vieil elfe, "~Il n'y avait aucune question à propos du besoin d'entrer en contact avec un Mage de Guerre humain inconnu avec la connaissance d'un avenir possible qui s'impliquait dans les affaires humaines. ~"

"~Et ainsi vous êtes ici, ~" dit Harry d'un air fatigué. Après un moment de silence, il ajouta : "~J’espère vraiment qu'Effie sait ce que diable il fait ... ~"

Silver rit discrètement. "~J’ai eu la même pensée à propos de toi quelques fois cette après-midi, aussi, ~" lui dit-elle.

Harry rit. "~Oui, je suppose que oui . Tout ce que je peux vous dire est que je fais de mon mieux pour nous faire tous traverser cela avec le moins de carnage possible. ~"

"~Ce qui nous amène à la question suivante, ~" dit Ly'haniir . "~Allez-vous exiger l'aide de vos semblables Mages de Guerre ? ~"

"~Parce que si oui, ~" ajouta Silver, "~alors nous devrons définitivement tenir une Acceptation pour toi. ~"

Une cérémonie d'Acceptation était le moyen par lequel un élève mage obtenait son statut de plein mage. Mais plus important pour un Mage de Guerre, cela incorporait aussi une liaison secondaire qui leur permettait à chacun de savoir en détails précis et intimes exactement de quoi chaque autre Mage de Guerre du cercle était capable. Un effet secondaire de cette liaison était une conscience des personnalités diverses qui composaient le sous-cercle de Mages de Guerre. Cette conscience aidait aussi à cimenter la compréhension et la confiance entre les Mages de Guerre - et incidemment aidait à mettre en évidence n'importe quels traits destructeurs ou problèmes avant qu'un Mage de Guerre n'ait la chance de devenir dangereux pour soi ou pour d'autres.

Une liaison secondaire semblable existait pour chacun des types divers de mage dans le cercle, mais pour les Mages de Guerre - dont les vies-mêmes dépendaient de leurs capacités et leur confiance en l'un l'autre - c'était inestimable. Si inestimable, en fait, qu'il y avait une version moindre de la liaison d'Acceptation qui était exécutée régulièrement parmi les Mages de Guerre simplement pour mettre à jour la connaissance de chacun quant aux niveaux de compétence et magies diverses acquis depuis la dernière Acceptation.

Si Harry voulait travailler avec d'autres Mages de Guerre, alors il allait devoir savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, de la même manière qu'ils devraient savoir en retour ce dont il était capable . D’où - une Acceptation.

Le problème était qu’une Acceptation impliquerait à peu près le cercle entier et prendrait beaucoup de temps et d’efforts à organiser. Qui plus est, la version Mage de Guerre exigeait un secteur la taille d'un terrain de Quidditch et était traditionnellement tenue à, ou près de, la maison-cœur du mage Accepté. Dans le cas de Harry, cela signifiait Poudlard.

Harry regarda Silver et leva un sourcil. "~Si le monde sorcier ne sait pas encore pour le cercle, il le saura certainement après que nous tenions une Acceptation ici!~ "

Après avoir entendu une version condensée de la vie de Harry, Silver n'était pas étonnée que l'école soit la maison-cœur de Harry. "~Hé, ~" lui rappela-t-elle, " ~C’est seulement la tradition qui dit qu’elle doit être tenue à ta maison-cœur ! Nous pourrions l'avoir n'importe où, vraiment.~ "

Harry sentit une répugnance étrange à être d'accord avec ce sentiment. Son Acceptation dans le Miroir avait été une affaire précipitée - tenue sur le champ de bataille en présence de seulement quelques Mages de Guerre et deux Mages de Guérison. Si cela ne mettait pas en danger ses chances de changer l’avenir avec succès, Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il aimerait vraiment faire la cérémonie pleine et ouverte. Et il voulait _vraiment_ la faire à Poudlard.

Silver devait avoir lu quelque chose de son désir sur son visage. "~Et bien, ~" dit-elle doucement, " ~la question originelle tient toujours : vas-tu exiger l'aide de tes pairs Mages de Guerre ?~ "

Harry considéra cela. "~Non, ~" décida-t-il enfin. "~Ou du moins ... pas encore avant longtemps. ~" // Et à ce moment-là// espéra Harry silencieusement// le cercle pourrait être connaissance générale de toute façon et cela n'importera pas où nous la tenons. //

"~Faites attention de ne pas attendre trop longtemps, ~" l’avertit Ly'haniir, "~ou vous pourriez vous trouver à devoir confier vos batailles à un autre dans la chaleur du moment.~ "

"~Je ferai _très_ attention, Ly'haniir, ~" déclara Harry.

Après cela, ils parlèrent d'autres choses. Les elfes essayaient de parvenir à connaître le Mage de Guerre Ash, tandis que Harry essayait de trouver de combien ces versions plus jeunes ressemblaient à ses amis aimés. Dans le cas de Ly'haniir, il y avait très peu de différence, à part qu’il n'avait aucun souvenir de la formation de Harry. Avec Ell'evisor, les différences étaient tout à fait marquées. Mais avec Silver, il était dur de choisir. Dans quelques aspects elle semblait exactement la même, tandis que dans d'autres il y avait une non-conformité énorme.

Silver elle-même était en particulier intéressée de savoir combien étroitement elle ressemblait à son soi du Miroir. "~Elle avait évidemment mon Nom et mon apparence, ~" réfléchit Silver. "~A-t-elle gagné son Nom de la même manière que j'ai gagné le mien ?~ "

"~Je n’en ai vraiment aucune idée,~ " dit Harry avec quelque surprise, "~Bien que ce soit alors que sa - ta - fascination pour les humains ait commencé.~ "

"~Oui,~ "insista Silver, "~Mais sais-tu ce qui est _arrivé_ ?~ "

"~Um ... Laisse moi voir,~ " Harry se concentra un instant. "~Comme je me le rappelle, tu - elle - vivait avec les Nains. Le cercle savait qu'elle avait le potentiel de mage, mais elle n'avait jamais essayé autre chose que des sorts elfiques. Ils lui ont demandé quelle magie non-elfique elle pensait pouvoir aimer essayer et elle a choisi la magie des Nains de mise en forme du métal.~ " Harry jeta un regard à Silver avec un scintillement amusé dans son oeil. "~Elle a aussi dit qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chance à cela. Quelque chose à propos de la hauteur des plafonds ... ?~ "

Silver fronça les sourcils. "~ _Quels_ plafonds? - Tout ce qu'ils ont est des terriers de lapin surdimensionnés creusés dans le côté de montagnes déboisées!~ "

"~Avec une attitude comme ça,~ " dit Ly'haniir doucement, "~il n’est pas étonnant que vous ayez eu des difficultés.~ "

Silver tira la langue au vieux mage et il éclata promptement de rire.

"~Silver!~ " rit Harry, " ~Quel genre d'exemple est-ce pour Ell'evisor ?~ "

"~Un parfaitement bon,~ " répondit-elle d'une manière hautaine. "~Je lui enseigne à faire exactement ce que je _dis_ \- pas ce que je _fais_. S'il me tire la langue, il sait très bien que je la collerai par le bout à son menton pendant deux jours.~ "

C'était trop pour Ell'evisor, qui avait désespérément essayé de ne pas ricaner devant les folies de ses aînés. Il renonça finalement et rit avec eux. Finalement, il réussit à demander : "~Alors, comment _avez_ -vous gagné la capacité de manipuler les métaux, Mage de Guerre Silver ?~ " Ell'evisor savait qu'elle le pouvait, parce qu'il l’avait vu faire.

" ~C’est lui qui raconte l'histoire~, " répondit-elle, indiquant Ash.

"~Mm,~ " réfléchit Harry, "~Et bien, la Silver que _je_ connaissais a dit qu'elle ne pouvait simplement plus le supporter et _devait_ revoir le ciel et l'air libre avant qu’elle ne devienne folle. Donc elle s'est glissée jusqu'à la surface - _sans_ permission de son enseignant je pourrais ajouter - et s’est trouvée sur un petit chemin en montée du bord de la forêt locale. Malheureusement - ayant passé si longtemps sous terre- elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que c'était le milieu de la nuit!~ "

"~Désobéissante _et_ négligente,~ " Ly'haniir hocha la tête. "~Cela ressemble à notre Silver.~ "

"~Aimeriez-vous porter ce bâton dans un nouvel endroit intéressant ?~ " répliqua-t-elle.

Les coins de la bouche de Ly'haniir se tiraient d'amusement supprimé. Asticoter Silver était un des passe-temps favoris du vieux mage. Son refus de le traiter avec la crainte et la courtoisie auxquelles son âge et ses capacités lui donnaient droit, était une source interminable de plaisir pour lui. C'était aussi l'attitude qui rendait Silver si connue partout dans le cercle. Cependant, à en juger par les yeux d'Ell'evisor - qui étaient maintenant aussi énormes que des assiettes - c'était probablement la première fois qu'il avait vraiment été témoin de leur forme ... unique ... de respect l'un pour l'autre.

Ly'haniir se corrigea : "~Je voulais dire, bien sûr, une très jeune version de vous, ma chère. Vous êtes sans aucun doute bien trop mûre pour montrer un tel comportement maintenant.~ "

Harry décida rapidement de finir l'histoire, tandis que Silver - qui détestait les mages 'rassis' - essayait de savoir si elle venait d’être insultée de nouveau. "~Alors de toute façon,~ " continua-t-il, "~elle était là - debout sur le côté d'une montagne à regarder les étoiles, quand soudain un humain arrive en courant des arbres. Il s'avéra être une sorcière dont le mari était un loup-garou et devinez quoi - c'était pleine lune.~"

"~La femme était hors d‘elle. Elle avait essayé de le lier ou de l'assommer pendant des heures et elle s'approchait de la limite de ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer bien sûr, parce qu'il était son mari et qu’elle l'aimait. Mais sous sa forme de loup, il était trop rapide et trop fort - et pour cela elle n'avait pas réussi à vraiment le frapper avec n'importe lequel de ses sorts. Elle l’avait seulement ralenti.~ "

"~Ce fut juste comme elle s'effondrait dans les bras de Silver que le loup apparut.~ "

Ell'evisor était fasciné par le conte. C'était une tragédie romantique en fabrication. Si le mari tuait sa femme, il serait dévasté le matin suivant et cependant la femme ne pouvait pas s'amener à tuer son mari. Et là il y avait son enseignant, toujours sans son Nom de Mage et en plein milieu de cela!

"~Avec une sorcière épuisée plein les bras, Silver ne pouvait pas revenir à la sécurité des couloirs des Nains avant que le loup ne les atteigne et aucun des sorts elfiques qu'elle connaissait à cette époque n’était de quelque utilité.~ "

"~Mais -~ " protesta Ell'evisor.

"~Souviens-toi,~ " lui dit Harry, "~elle n'était pas alors un mage et certainement pas un Mage de Guerre. Elle avait eu peu de formation physique et seulement les leçons de base en magie que tout le monde reçoit. Aussi, elle était très jeune - trop jeune pour voler sans pouvoir puiser dans la magie de l'Elvenhome et certainement pas suffisamment forte pour le faire avec une sorcière adulte dans les bras - et en plus elle était presque complètement inexpérimentée.~ "

Oubliant que c’était supposé être le conte de Harry, Silver plaça une interjection : "~Ce que Ash essaye si poliment de dire, jeune elfe, est que j'ai complètement paniqué.~ "

"~Vous ?!~ " s’exclama Ell'evisor.

"~Oui,~ " confirma-t-elle. "~Moi. Me suis presque mouillée de peur, en fait.~ " Ell'evisor semblait avoir des moments difficiles avec le concept de Silver paniquée. "~Mais,~ " continua-t-elle, "~C’est probablement la seule chose qui a permis que nous réchappions tous les trois de cette situation.~ " ce qui était un autre choc à absorber pour Ell'evisor. "~Tu vois,~ " lui dit-elle, "~Quand j’ai paniqué, mon esprit a fait le moment vide habituel et ensuite s'est instinctivement tourné vers une chose sur laquelle j'avais été concentrée jour et nuit depuis trois bonnes semaines : La magie des Nains. Seulement cette fois là, au lieu de haïr cette taule de petit trous dans lesquels ils vivent, je voulais vraiment, vraiment et désespérément y être de retour à l'intérieur. À ce moment là, j'aimais ces tunnels de tout mon cœur et ensuite tout le reste s’est simplement ... Mis en place en quelque sorte.~"

"~Soudain,~ " expliqua Silver, "~Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi ils vivaient à l'intérieur des montagnes - pourquoi ils aimaient tant les trésors cachés dans la terre. Je pouvais apprécier la beauté et la force de leur peuple et voir dans l'oeil de mon esprit comment cette beauté et cette force étaient reflétées dans leurs maisons et leurs métiers. Je me souviens avoir pensé ' pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu cela auparavant ? ' et me demander comment j’avais pu être aussi ... aveugle...~ "

"~Et alors,~ " ajouta-t-elle, "~J’ai ouvert les yeux et j’ai pensé que j' _étais_ aveugle. Tout était sombre, mais quand j'ai levé la tête, je pouvais toujours voir les étoiles.~ " Alors Silver rit. "~Quand j’ai souhaiter me retrouver dans les tunnels, j'en ai accidentellement créé un par moi-même! Sauf qu'il allait directement vers le bas! Et qu’au sommet il y avait un loup-garou vraiment perplexe, essayant de savoir s'il pourrait ressortir s'il décidait de sauter dedans pour nous attraper.~ "

"~Après cela,~ " termina Silver, "~Le reste était facile. J'ai simplement appelé une masse d'argent de la terre au-dessous de nous et l'ai enfermé avec. Fin de l'histoire.~ "

"~Pas tout à fait,~ " ajouta Harry avec un petit sourire satisfait. "~Je crois me rappeler un peu plus que cela.~ " Ell'evisor regarda Harry avec curiosité. "~Jeune mage, votre guide estimé a oublié de mentionner deux choses! D'abord : qu'elle et la sorcière ont passé le reste de la nuit dans ce trou parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas calculer comment elle l'avait fait et donc comment le défaire!~ "

"~Hé,~ " protesta Silver, "~J’étudiais la mise en forme du métal, pas la mise en forme du rocher! C'était l'instinct la première fois!~ "

"~Et cela t’a pris _combien_ de temps pour attraper le coup et faire de la mise en forme de roche après cela ?~ " Silver marmonna quelque chose d’inintelligible et Harry rit de nouveau, " ~La sorcière les aurait sauvés elle-même, sauf qu'elle avait perdu sa baguette dans toute cette excitation. Alors les deux d'entre eux ont passé la nuit fourrées ensemble au fond d'un trou, à bavarder.~ "

Les yeux d'Ell'evisor s’allumèrent de compréhension. "~Alors c'est _pour cela_ que tu aimes tant les humains!~ " dit-il à son enseignant actuel. "~La sorcière est ton ami humain - celui à qui tu rends parfois visite!~ "

"~Oui,~ " acquiesça Silver avec un sourire. "~Son nom est Violette et un de ses petits-enfants est nommé après moi. Elle et son mari sont tous les deux de vrais amis.~ "

"~Le loup-garou ?~ " demanda Ell'evisor avec incertitude. Silver hocha la tête. Le jeune mage revint alors à Harry. "~Vous avez dit qu’il y avait deux choses ?~ "

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait à Silver comme elle virait au rouge betterave, mais ne protestait pas. "~Et bien oui, je crois l’avoir fait. La deuxième chose qu'elle a oublié de mentionner - et bien, tu peux probablement le deviner, si tu te demandes simplement d’où venait tout l’argent avec lequel elle a lié le loup-garou.~"

Ell'evisor fronça les sourcils. "~D’où il venait ? Et bien, de la terre je suppose ...~ "

"~Et l’argent est si abondant, alors, que tu puisse simplement en appeler une masse énorme pour attacher des loups-garous ?~ "

"~Hem ... non, je suppose que non.~ " Ell'evisor y pensa un peu de temps avant de finalement capituler. "~J’abandonne,~ " dit-il, "~D’où venait tout cet argent ?~ "

Souriant toujours d'un air satisfait devant l'embarras de son semblable mage, Harry dit, "~Il venait des Nains. Elle a aspiré tout ce qui était fait d'argent dans trois maisons de famille au-dessous d'elle, aussi bien que jusqu’au dernier bout d'argent dans l'atelier du maître orfèvre, qui était au-dessous de ces maisons. Je comprends que quelques personnes étaient assez ... fâchées ... contre elle pendant quelque temps après cela. ~"

Ell'evisor et Ly'haniir pouffèrent tous les deux de rire. Silver regardait n'importe où sauf vers eux.

"~Ne pouvez-vous pas voir cela?~ " Harry rit dans sa barbe. Alors il lança sa voix pour imiter celle d’un petit enfant. "~Maman, maman! Les couverts se sauvent!~ " Ell'evisor et Ly'haniir éclatèrent d’un rire franc. "~Oh, très cher,~ " dit Harry dans une imitation épouvantable de la voix d'une femme, "~Pourquoi est-ce que notre photo de mariage sur le sol - et où est parti le cadre ?~ "

Même Silver riait maintenant et après qu'ils se furent tous calmé un peu elle termina le conte en leur disant : "~Le maître orfèvre m'a tout fait remplacer - jusqu’à une paire d’épingles à cheveux décoratives! Cela m'a pris presque un mois! Et après tout cela, quel autre Nom que 'Silver' pouvais-je choisir ?~ "

\----Oo00oo----

Peu après, Ly'haniir suggéra qu’il était peut-être temps de partir tant qu'il y avait encore quelque lumière du jour.

"~Ash,~ " dit-il en se mettant sur ses pieds, "~Je pense pouvoir sans risque dire que le cercle suivra votre avis sur la question de Voldemort et de ses disciples. S'il vous plaît soyez prudent et rappelez-vous que nous viendrons si vous nous appelez.~ "

"~Je m’en souviendrai,~ " dit Harry en les accompagnant à la porte. Quand Ly'haniir et Ell'evisor furent sortis dans le couloir, Silver se tourna soudain pour lui faire face et appuya son corps tout près contre le sien. "~Je suis sûre que je pourrais revenir ... ~" suggéra-t-elle.

Harry était sévèrement tenté. Silver était une belle femme, sa sœur dans le cercle et une amante généreuse. Il la connaissait bien et du resserrement dans son aine, il n'y avait aucun doute que son corps se souvenait également bien d‘elle. Il se sentit réagir à la présence chaude appuyée si ardemment - et habilement - contre lui. Une jambe mince et bien en forme glissée entre ses cuisses.

Mais aussi merveilleuses que soient ces mémoires, Silver n'était pas celle avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Elle était trop brillante et trop inconséquente pour lui. Tout ce qu'il fallut fut le souvenir d'une autre paire d'yeux - comme des puits sombres d'encre la plus noire - pour que Harry recule devant la curiosité de Silver et décline son offre.

"Très Chère," dit-il en anglais, "tu me flattes - mais notre temps ensemble fait partie de mon passé, pas de mon présent ni de mon avenir. J'espère que tu le comprends."

Silver se retira brusquement et l'étudia un instant. "Merde", dit-elle finalement, "tu es amoureux de quelqu'un."

Harry rit. "Comment gâcher une atmosphère, femme! Vois si j'essaye d’être doux et romantique avec _toi_ de nouveau!"

"Pas que je puisse jamais avoir une autre chance pour cela _maintenant_!" répliqua-t-elle.

"~Ahem,~ " vint une toux polie du couloir. "~Si avez fini tous les deux ... ?~ "

Silver et Harry levèrent la tête pour voir Ly'haniir et Ell'evisor regarder avec intérêt par l'embrasure de la porte. Harry devint rouge, mais Silber passa effrontément devant eux en coup de vent dans le couloir. Avec Ly'haniir pouffant toujours pour lui-même, Harry commença à les escorter jusqu’aux portes du château.

Ce fut simplement par hasard qu'ils passèrent Severus Rogue sur leur chemin à travers le château.

Harry donna au Maître de Potions une inclinaison légère de salutation et la reconnaissance joyeuse de "Professeur", en passant. Harry savait que le regard pointu et pensif de Severus ne manquerait rien de ses compagnons - plus particulièrement pas leurs insignes de Mage de Guerre. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir la curiosité de l'autre homme lorsque Severus rendit sa salutation avec les mots "Mage de Guerre" et un léger signe de tête dans sa direction. Et ensuite ils s’étaient passés l'un l'autre - dirigés dans des directions opposées.

C'était la plus longue conversation qu'il avait partagée avec Sev de toute la semaine.

"~Il nous observe toujours, vous savez,~ " dit Ly'haniir calmement.

"~Oui,~ " acquiesça Harry. "~C’est ce qu’il ferait.~ "

"~Grand, sombre et mauvais.~ " exposa Silver. "~Comme c’est intrigant.~ "

"~Ne le pense même pas,~ " l’avertit Harry brusquement. "~Et ne dis pas qu’il est mauvais! Il ne l’est pas.~ "

Silver le regarda fixement un instant. Ils marchèrent ensemble en silence jusqu’à ce qu’elle le rattrape pour se mettre à son niveau. Avec tact, Ly'haniir et Ell'evisor restèrent quelques pas derrière. "~Je suis désolée,~ " dit-elle tranquillement. "~C’était grossier de ma part.~ "

Après une courte pause Harry répondit, "~Je n’aurais pas dû te rabrouer. Je te présente mes excuses. C'est juste que ...~ "

"~ ... que _ta_ Silver n'aurait jamais été si désinvolte à propos de quelqu'un qu’elle savait que tu aimes.~ "

D'un air piteux, Harry demanda, "~Est-ce si évident ? ~"

"~Pour moi ? Oui,~ " répondit-elle. "~Mais alors, je dirais que toi et moi étions très proche dans ce monde du Miroir. Tu n'es pas habitué à me cacher des choses, n'est-ce pas ?~ "

"~Non,~ " dit Harry. "~Je suppose que non.~ "

\----Oo00oo----

Quand ils parvinrent finalement aux portes de château, Harry savait qu'ils avaient attiré une vraie foule de spectateurs. Cependant, le temps malheureux - maintenant une bruine légère de pluie froide - gardait les curieux surtout à l'intérieur et donnait aux quatre mages au moins une illusion de privauté. Un sort hydrofuge simple développé par les Kyrii à plumes et jeté par Harry et Ly'haniir, gardait les mages eux-mêmes complètement secs.

Ils avaient déjà dit leurs adieux finals, quand Harry pensa soudainement à quelque chose : "~Ly'haniir ? Pourriez-vous m'envoyer une pierre d'équilibre pour un de mes élèves ?~ "

"~Une pierre d’équilibre ?~ " Ly'haniir considéra cela. "~Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non. En voulez-vous seulement une ?~ "

"~Une ira très bien,~ " lui dit Harry . "~Simplement ne l'envoyez pas par Pli.~ "

Ly'haniir fronça les sourcils. Le sort qui réunissait deux emplacements au même point - 'pliant' en effet le monde physique comme une feuille de papier jusqu'à ce que deux points de réalité se touchent - était le moyen standard des mages du cercle de se livrer des messages et des petits objets l'un à l'autre. Le sort n'était pas approprié pour de grands objets ou des êtres vivants, mais c'était le sort standard que Ly'haniir aurait utilisé pour envoyer à Harry quelque chose dans le genre d'une pierre d'équilibre.

"~Pourquoi un Pli ne conviendrait-il pas ?~ " demanda Ly'haniir avec curiosité.

"~Parce que ce château a beaucoup de très vieilles et assez ... Uniques… enchantements . Aucun sorcier ne peut transplaner dans les terres de l’école et comme je suis sûr que vous l’avez découvert ce matin, le Déplacement est aussi impossible. Tout à fait franchement, je n'ai aucune idée de comment un Pli interagirait avec les sorts qui sont actifs ici. Il est mieux de ne pas le risquer.~"

Ly'haniir regarda fixement vers l'école, essayant de distinguer les sorts qu'il pouvait sentir sur et dans la maçonnerie antique. Mais il y en avait trop et ils étaient trop entrelacés pour qu’ils veuillent dire quoi que se soit pour lui sans une longue période d'étude. "~Alors,~ " consentit-il, "~Pas de Pli. Mais alors comment dois-je vous envoyer une pierre d'équilibre ?~ "

Harry sourit. "~Utilisez un hibou.~ "

"~Un hibou?~ " s’exclama le vieux mage. "~Comment un hibou est-il supposé porter une pierre d'équilibre ?~ "

"~Faites un petit sac pour la pierre et attachez le sac à une des pattes du hibou,~ " expliqua Harry. "~Puis dites au hibou de le livrer au Mage de Guerre Ash à l'École de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard. Le hibou fera le reste.~ "

"~Un type particulier de hibou ?~ " demanda Ly'haniir avec scepticisme.

"~Non, n'importe quelle type sera bien,~ " répondit Harry .

"~Vous êtes sûr de cela ?~ " demanda Ly'haniir. "~Vous voulez vraiment que j'envoie un _hibou_...~ "

Harry sourit simplement. "~Considérez cela comme votre premier pas dans votre introduction au monde sorcier. Les utilisateurs de magie humains envoient les choses par hibou postal.~ "

Et peu après, Harry était de nouveau le seul Mage de Guerre dans le monde sorcier.

\----Oo00oo----


	14. Vérité, Confiance et Véritaserum

\----Oo00oo----

Après une semaine qui inclut le comportement étrange de Sev, une conversation typiquement bizarre avec Albus et ensuite toute l'excitation et l'émotion de rencontrer les versions non-du-miroir de Ly'haniir et Silver, Harry décida sommairement qu'il avait gagné le droit de se permettre de faire la grasse matinée dimanche matin et d’ignorer la pile de rouleaux de devoirs l'attendant dans son bureau. En conséquence, il manqua l'arrivée du hibou qui livrait habituellement son journal du matin à la salle à manger. Rétrospectivement, cela s'avéra plutôt être une bonne chose, puisque - s'il avait été à l'heure - il aurait probablement été au milieu d'une bouchée d’œufs et de toast quand il aurait vu la première page.

En fait, il lui fut épargné l'embarras de cracher son petit déjeuner partout sur la table, simplement parce que la Gazette du Sorcier était déjà là quand il arriva finalement. Le journal à l’air inoffensif était proprement plié, le couverture vers le bas, à côté de son assiette et aussitôt que Harry fut assis, il le ramassa automatiquement et le retourna.

'MAGES DE GUERRE À POUDLARD' criait le titre en gros caractères. Et au-dessous de cela, dans un texte seulement marginalement plus petit : 'Des douzaines de Mages de Guerre mystérieux ont été signalés à l'École de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard- réunions secrètes tenues! '

Choqué, Harry parcourut l’article à la hâte. Il devint rapidement clair que la capacité de la Gazette du Sorcier à exagérer avait été travaillée en heures supplémentaires. À proprement parler, le mot 'signalés' rendait le style d'écriture gonflée complètement exact. Harry n'avait aucun doute que pas mal de premières années jeunes et excitables avaient griffonné des lettres décrivant l'arrivée de plusieurs Mages de Guerre étranges et inconnus au château hier. Cependant, la Gazette du Sorcier avait employé ces 'rapports' prétendus pour faire sonner cela comme si cela avait été une invasion grandeur nature par un bataillon entier de soldats fous de bataille et dangereux.

Mais même ce morceau désagréable de désinformation pâlissait en comparaison des implications des quelques derniers paragraphes de l'histoire.

Vers la fin de l'article, le journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier déclarait manifestement qu'une organisation secrète de Mages de Guerre existait évidemment quelque part dans le monde et qu'une armée si formée et cohésive de guerriers pourrait bien poser une menace sérieuse à la sécurité et à la sûreté de la Grande-Bretagne des Sorciers. La propre apparition de Harry en tant que Ash n'était pas passée non plus inaperçue, et on laissait fortement comprendre que ce n'était aucunement une coïncidence s’il s’était montré peu de temps après que M. Harry Potter ait disparu. La mention de ' réunions secrètes tenues derrière des portes fermées' servait seulement à achever l'image d'une organisation diabolique avec buts sinistres, se cachant sur les bords du monde sorcier.

La déclaration finale de l'auteur appelait essentiellement à une enquête de grande envergure sur les activités des Mages de Guerre par le Ministère.

Il apparut que Harry n'aurait pas de petit déjeuner après tout.

Il se sentait maintenant décidément malade.

Reposant doucement le journal sur la table, Harry prit délibérément quelques respirations profondes pour se calmer. Une fois que le sens initial de désastre menaçant se fut effacé un peu, il essaya de regarder la situation rationnellement.

Cela avait toujours été son intention de cacher l'existence du cercle au monde sorcier - et le plus particulièrement à Voldemort - aussi longtemps que possible.

Les raisons de Harry pour cela étaient nombreuses et variées, avec la plus évidente étant que vous ne révéliez pas votre vraie force à un ennemi avant d’être sûr que vous pourriez l'utiliser pour gagner - ou avant que vous ne soyez assez désespérés pour en avoir besoin pour survivre. Mais une autre raison moins évidente était que dans le Miroir de Peut-être Voldemort n'avait pas su encore à propos du cercle.

Les plans présents du Seigneur des Ténèbres tournaient tous autour du fait qu'il pensait que ses ennemis étaient les Aurors du Ministère, Albus Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix - qui étaient tous des sorciers et sorcières humains. Même l'inclusion de Harry en tant que 'Ash' n'avait pas été trop mauvaise puisqu'il était, après tout, seulement un homme et son intérêt en Severus donnait au Seigneur des Ténèbres une façon possible de gagner de l'influence et/ou du contrôle sur lui.

Mais maintenant Voldemort faisait face à la possibilité que ses ennemis soient plus variés et puissants que ce à quoi il s’était attendu et Harry avait désespérément peur que cette tournure d'événements aiguillonne le Seigneur des Ténèbres à agir prématurément. Si c'était le cas, alors Harry perdrait deux grands avantages : du temps pour préparer sa propre base de puissance; et l'avantage de savoir ce que les plans de Voldemort étaient en se rappelant ce qu'il avait fait dans le Miroir.

Et comme si tout cela n'était pas assez mauvais, le désastre de première page de la Gazette du Sorcier causait aussi à Harry encore un petit mal de tête...

... La pensée d'une 'organisation' de Mages de Guerre était maintenant fermement implantée dans l'esprit du public et il était très peu probable qu‘elle en parte.

Harry n’était que trop bien conscient que les gens avaient tendance à craindre l'inconnu - particulièrement les inconnus qui étaient potentiellement dangereux et magiquement puissants. Le cercle de mages était qualifié des deux et si l'opinion publique était montée contre eux, cela rendrait les choses très difficiles dans l'avenir où il aurait besoin de l'appui du cercle.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry se trouvait devant le besoin d'appliquer un contrôle des dégâts à ce désordre - et rapidement.

Il ne se donna pas même la peine de penser nier simplement l'existence du cercle. Harry était assez sûr que personne ne le croirait de toute façon et _absolument_ sûr qu'un tel mensonge détruirait complètement n'importe quelle crédibilité et confiance qu'il avait créée une fois que la vérité deviendrait évidente.

Non, les dégâts étaient déjà faits. Ce qu'il avait besoin de faire maintenant était de le réduire au minimum d'une façon ou d'une autre.

A l’idéal, il pourrait trouver une façon de rassurer à la fois Voldemort et le public sorcier que le cercle n'était pas leur ennemi. Il serait même mieux s'il pouvait d'une façon ou d'une autre faire le cercle avoir l’air plus faible et moins cohésif qu’il l’était vraiment . Et bien sûr, le public - et Voldemort - devraient _croire_ ce qu'il allait inventer.

S'il y _avait_ quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse inventer...

Peu de temps après, Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il était toujours assis dans le réfectoire, regardant fixement et aveuglement son journal et ne prenant manifestement _pas_ son petit déjeuner. À la hâte, il plia la Gazette du Sorcier en deux, se leva de la table et partit pour la privauté de ses propres appartements.

Il avait à réfléchir sérieusement.

\----Oo00oo----

Environ deux heures plus tard, Harry décida qu'il avait pu inventer une idée réalisable - et le premier pas de son plan demandait un rendez-vous avec Albus Dumbledore.

La décision prise, Harry ne gaspilla pas de temps et regardait bientôt fixement la ressemblance d'Albus dans les flammes de la cheminée de son salon. Il fut amusé de remarquer que le Directeur portait encore son bonnet de nuit. Apparemment Harry n'était pas le seul qui se permettait parfois un peu de paresse le dimanche matin.

Amusé par la vue ridicule d'un petit pompon déchiré pendant au bout du couvre-chef d'Albus, Harry raconta rapidement le contenu du journal du matin au vieux sorcier et demanda ensuite une réunion privée. Albus consentit immédiatement, mais suggéra un horaire plusieurs heures plus tard pour qu’il puisse lire sa propre copie de la Gazette du Sorcier d'abord et entrer ensuite en contact avec quelques personnes pour avoir une idée de la réaction générale.

Albus termina leur conversation avec le commentaire : "Si c’est aussi mauvais que vous le dites, alors nous avons probablement de la chance que l'article ait paru dans l'édition du dimanche. Si c'était arrivé pendant la semaine, j'ose dire que nous aurions déjà le Ministre et une douzaine d’Aurors à camper sur notre pas de porte. Dieu Merci pour le week-end!"

Harry passa alors l'heure suivante ou à peu-près ce temps là à écrire une lettre à Ly'haniir et Silver. Il décrivait l'article de presse en termes généraux et ensuite ses conclusions et soucis. Il suggérait fortement qu'il n'y ait plus de visites inattendues ou publiques et mentionna poliment que quiconque avait besoin de le voir devait envoyer un hibou d'abord. Il arracha aussi la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier et l'épingla à la lettre, avec sa recommandation que Silver traduise le morceau offensif de journalisme à l'avantage du conseil.

Après cela, il écrivit une lettre séparée à Silver - en Anglais - lui disant de trouver ce nuage de brouillard pollué s'appelant 'Effie' et d’y jeter des bombes puantes jusqu’à ce qu'il explique exactement comment maudit enfer exposer les Mages de Guerre à cette sorte de publicité - et en ce moment - pourrait probablement être _utile_ à qui que ce soit, sauf Voldemort.

Lorsqu’il eut fini la deuxième lettre, son rendez-vous avec Albus approchait rapidement. Harry scella les deux messages avec une touche de magie et appela Dobby pour qu’il les emmène à la Volière pour lui. L'elfe de maison enthousiaste était seulement trop heureux d’être utile, ce qui permit à Harry d'éviter une visite à la Volière lui-même et le rappel douloureux que son propre hibou, Hedwige, n'était plus avec lui. Il ne savait pas si elle était vraiment _dans_ la Volière, ou si Albus l’avait donnée à quelqu'un, mais si elle _était_ là, alors c'était probablement mieux pour lui d’en rester loin. Il y avait toujours une chance qu'elle puisse le reconnaître à travers le sort de déguisement d'une façon ou d'une autre et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir le hibou de Harry Potter à le suivre, essayant de délivrer son courrier.

Et puis il était temps de voir Albus.

\----Oo00oo----

//Parfois// réfléchit Harry en se tenant debout à l'extérieur du bureau du Directeur// je pense que je passe ma vie à courir vers cet homme pour m‘aider. // Mais Albus était le seul à qui il pouvait penser qui ait l’influence politique et le respect presque universel qui seraient nécessaire pour exécuter son idée.

Il devait juste espérer qu'Albus était aussi assez honorable pour ne pas abuser du pouvoir qu’il était sur le point d'offrir à cet homme.

Il frappa une fois pour donner quelque avertissement à Albus et puis prononça le mot de passe et entra.

Il trouva le Directeur - maintenant habillé de ses robes habituelles - se tenant devant la cheminée, finissant une conversation avec le père de Ron Weasley. Le plus vieux des Weasley était un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix et un des nombreux contacts qu’Albus entretenait au Ministère.

"... devriez attendre les Aurors demain, Albus," disait M. Weasley. "Les gens ont été effrayés par cela et puisque Fudge ne peut pas les protéger de Vous-Savez-Qui, il voudra se donner l’air d’un héros en 'les protégeant' des Mages de Guerre."

"Oui," acquiesça Albus sérieusement, "je vois ce que vous voulez dire Arthur."

"Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous donner de meilleures nouvelles," soupira M. Weasley.

"Je préférerais avoir votre avis honnête," lui dit franchement Albus. "D'autant plus que nous pouvons encore réussir à sauver quelque chose de la situation."

"Vous avez un plan ?"

"Pas encore," répondit Albus. "Mais je soupçonne que notre Mage de Guerre résident peut avoir quelque chose dans sa manche. En fait, il vient d'arriver, alors je ferais mieux d'aller découvrir ce que c’est."

L'image de M. Weasley sembla frissonner dans les flammes. "Vous et un Mage de Guerre complotant ensemble - quelle idée terrifiante!"

"Arthur!" objecta le Directeur d’un ton blessé, mais l'image de dignité blessée était ruinée par le scintillement de rire dans ses yeux. "Votre confiance en mes capacités est vraiment tout à fait flatteuse. Je ferai de mon mieux pour assurer qu'elle n'est pas mal placée."

"Je ne veux pas le savoir," déclara M. Weasley. "Fred et George vivent encore à la maison - et c'est vraiment tout ce à quoi un homme devrait avoir à faire face à la fois." Le Directeur rit comme Arthur partait et que le feu revenait à son état normal.

Harry se sentit momentanément sourire avec le rire d'Albus. C' _était_ assez effrayant d’imaginer les deux d'entre eux complotant ensemble. Mais alors son sourire s'effaça lorsqu’il se souvint _pourquoi_ ils complotaient ensemble.

Son expression sobre n'échappa pas à Albus et le Directeur les fit bientôt s’asseoir tous les deux devant son service à thé favori. Étonnamment cependant, ce fut presque immédiatement suivi par l'apparition d'une cafetière et d’un plateau de sandwichs.

L'estomac de Harry gronda de manière embarrassante. Il avait manqué à la fois petit déjeuner et déjeuner. "Comment saviez-vous ?" demanda-t-il comme Albus lui versait une grande tasse de café noir et chaud et poussait ensuite les sandwichs dans sa direction.

"J'ai quelque peu connaissance de l’accoutumance à la caféine de Xiomara," répondit Albus avec un sourire, "et plus qu'assez d'expérience avec l'habitude de Severus d'oublier de manger quand il est distrait par une potion ou un problème. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être mieux si vous ne souffriez pas d'un mal de tête dû au manque ou des tourments de la faim tandis que nous décidons de que faire de la petite surprise de ce matin dans le journal."

Harry pouvait seulement hocher la tête avec reconnaissance comme il buvait à petits coups son café et continuait à démolir l’assiettée de sandwichs.

Tandis qu'il mangeait, Albus récapitula la situation. D'abord le Directeur décrivit ce que l'article avait exposé et puis ce qu’il avait impliqué. Après cela, il continua avec une liste des problèmes résultants. La liste d'Albus était pratiquement identique à celle de Harry à part la partie où Harry ne serait plus capable de prévoir ce que Voldemort allait faire. Mais alors, Albus ne savait toujours pas à propos du Miroir, alors on devait seulement s’y attendre.

Harry ne fut pas été étonné qu'Albus prenne la question si au sérieux. Le Directeur savait déjà que 'Ash' avait l'intention de s'opposer à Voldemort et il avait évidemment supposé que l'apparition très publique des elfes hier signifiait que le cercle pourrait désirer suivre où leur collègue humain les menait. C'était donc tout aussi important pour Albus que cela l’était pour Harry qu'un air aussi inoffensif que possible pour le bénéfice du public et du Seigneur des Ténèbres fut donné à un groupe si puissant d'alliés potentiels .

Harry finissait juste son café quand Albus termina son analyse avec le commentaire : "Je suis curieux de savoir comment vous aviez à l'origine projeté de présenter vos semblables mages au monde sorcier."

Harry cligna des yeux. "Qu’est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'avais un plan ?" demanda-t-il. "J'avais pensé vous avoir parlé de la politique de non-intervention du cercle."

Albus le regarda simplement.

"Ça va, ça va," bougonna Harry, "oui, j'avais un plan - et oui, j'étais assez sûr que je pourrais les convaincre de s’impliquer. Mais ce n'était pas supposé arriver avant encore un ou deux ans!"

"À l'origine," expliqua-t-il, "j'allais permettre au monde sorcier de s'habituer à l'idée de Mages de Guerre en les laissant s'habituer à moi d'abord. Et tandis qu'ils devenaient habitués à moi, j’aurais appris la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à leurs enfants. Ces gosses seraient alors retournés à leurs parents et dans le monde avec la connaissance immédiate du fait que je ne suis pas quelque démon de combat invincible, mais seulement un homme avec un peu plus de capacité et de formation."

"Hmm," réfléchit Albus. "Je suppose que vous voir jouer à la Marelle et voler avec Xiomara aurait aidé, mais je ne pense pas que cela aurait été assez pour surmonter le problème entier."

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait. "Si, cela aurait été assez," contredit-il "Une fois que vous ajoutez le fait que j'avais l'intention d'attendre que vous et les Aurors n’ayez besoin de leur aide. En attendant le moment juste, j’aurais pu faire ressembler l'existence du cercle à un cadeau des Dieux."

"Oh," Albus hocha la tête, "Bien sûr. Et après cela, vous leur auriez expliqué leur répugnance à s’impliquer dans les affaires strictement humaines. Nous aurions en réalité dû demander leur aide et essayer ensuite de les _convaincre_ de nous rejoindre."

Harry sourit. "Lorsque la population générale aurait découvert le cercle," dit-il, "les Mages de Guerre auraient déjà une histoire établie d'amitié et d'appui parmi les forces de la Lumière - aussi bien qu’une sorte de respect et de confiance qui vient de survivre à des batailles mortellement graves ensemble."

"Brillant," le complimenta Albus.

"Et maintenant complètement envoyé au diable," termina Harry.

"Mais vous avez un nouveau plan," contra Albus, "ou nous ne serions pas assis dans mon bureau un dimanche après-midi à discuter calmement de ce qui aurait pu être."

Harry grimaça. "C'est risqué," soupira-t-il, "et je ne sais pas combien cela va être efficace." Il fit une pause d’un instant, avant d'ajouter, "Nous allons aussi avoir besoin de l'aide du Professeur Rogue."

Albus leva simplement un sourcil interrogateur.

"Je vais avoir besoin de veritaserum," admit Harry, "et de quelqu'un pour l'administrer."

\----Oo00oo----

Le matin suivant Fudge et son entourage arrivèrent presque avant que Harry n'ait fini de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Ils marchèrent avec arrogance directement au milieu des élèves et se rangèrent devant la haute table. De la place de Harry à côté de Xiomara, il pouvait voir qu'au moins une des personnes accompagnant Fudge n'était pas un Auror. En fait, l'homme avait plutôt l’air d’un journaliste qu'autre chose. Harry aurait parié sa dernière Noise que _c'était_ l'homme qui avait écrit l'article d'hier pour la Gazette du Sorcier.

Le reste des gens de Fudge - tous des Aurors - le regardaient avec soupçon et une hostilité légèrement voilée. Harry les ignora calmement et se concentra sur Fudge.

"Cornelius!" s’exclama Dumbledore avec une surprise apparente. "Quel plaisir inattendu! Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le petit déjeuner ?"

Le Ministre - qui avait essayé d’avoir l’air sévère et interdisant - fut momentanément embarrassé. "Euh ... non ... euh, merci quand même."

"Êtes-vous sûrs ? Les harengs fumés sont particulièrement bons aujourd'hui."

"Quoi ? Non, non - je ..." Et ensuite Fudge fit une pause et se reprit visiblement. D’un ton beaucoup plus puissant, il dit, "Maintenant écoutez moi, Albus, je n’ai pas fait tout le chemin depuis Londres à cette heure impie du matin juste pour prendre le petit déjeuner! Je suis ici pour une question de sécurité nationale!"

"Sécurité nationale! Mon Dieu," dit Albus, caressant sa longue barbe. "Et ma matinée _allait_ être prise avec cette idiote conférence de presse. Mais pour une question de sécurité nationale, je suppose que je ferais mieux de l'annuler."

"C-conférence-de-presse ?" bégaya Fudge.

"Oh oui," confirma Albus. "Plus d'une douzaine de journalistes prennent leur petit déjeuner dans la salle des professeurs pendant que nous parlons. J'ai peur qu'ils soient terriblement fâchés contre moi - les traîner tout le chemin jusqu’ici et ensuite annuler tout. Mais si c'est une question de sécurité nationale..."

Fudge commençait à sembler un peu nerveux quand l'Auror à côté de lui décida de parler. "Directeur Dumbledore," gronda l'homme, "nous sommes ici en réponse aux rapports sur un groupe entier de Mages de Guerre apparaissant soudainement sur les terrains de l’école. Nous n'avons aucune information sur qui ces gens sont, d’où ils sont venus, de comment ils sont arrivés ici, ou de ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Il y d’autres rapports de réunions secrètes s’étant tenues pour des raisons inconnues et les rumeurs d'une armée entière de Mages de Guerre rassemblant des informations par l’intermédiaire de leur éclaireur avancé - votre professeur de Défense actuel."

Albus regarda fixement l'homme avec une surprise apparente. Vers le bout de la table, Harry lança l’étape suivante de leur plan et éclata de rire. Chaque oeil dans la salle était tourné vers lui - et son amusement évident fit soudain ressembler la litanie de suspicion de l'Auror au délire d'un fou.

Tandis que Harry continuait à rire - avec pas mal d'autres dans la salle - Albus soupira simplement et dit, "Et bien, il semble que je ne devrai pas annuler la conférence de presse après tout."

Maintenant complètement confondu, Fudge demanda simplement, "Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que," répondit Albus, "cette rumeur ridicule que la Gazette du Sorcier a publié hier est pourquoi j'ai organisé la conférence de presse."

\----Oo00oo----

Peu après Harry se trouva à traîner derrière Albus et Fudge, entouré par cinq Aurors qui essayaient d’avoir l’air de le tenir en détention préventive, tout en étant en même temps très prudents ne pas mettre une main sur lui. Cela aurait été ridicule si ce n'était pas si sérieux.

Quand ils parvinrent finalement au couloir correct, ce fut avec quelque soulagement que Harry vit du coin de l’œil que Severus les attendait. Conformément à sa nouvelle habitude d'éviter le Mage de Guerre résident, Severus avait été absent du petit déjeuner ce matin. Cependant, Albus avait assuré Harry que le Maître de Potions était tout à fait d’accord pour fournir et administrer le veritaserum et qu'il serait sous la main quand ils auraient besoin de lui.

//Comme s'il aurait dit "Non"// pensa Harry aigrement. //La curiosité de Sev doit le dévorer vivant. // Dans le Miroir, Sev' faisait de temps en temps remarquer que qui que ce soit qui permettait volontairement qu’on le dose de veritaserum était fou à enfermer. "Tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher," avait-il expliqué cyniquement .

"Que fait _cela_ ici ?" demanda un des Aurors d’un ton de dégoût. Il avait une expression sur le visage comme s'il venait d'avaler quelque chose de désagréable. Il pointait aussi directement vers Severus. Harry remarqua que l’Auror braillard était le même homme de qui il avait ri dans le réfectoire. Harry sentit ses yeux se rétrécir légèrement comme il prit prudemment note du visage de l'homme. Il y avait des fanatiques parmi les Aurors qui assassineraient gaiement Severus à cause de son passé. Harry avait l'intention de s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soient jamais en position d’en avoir l'occasion.

"Ce serait le _Professeur_ Rogue," répondit Albus avec la plus fine note d'acier dans sa voix, "qui - à la différence de vous - a en fait été invité ici ce matin." Harry dut pratiquement se mordre la langue pour s’empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait comme Albus donnait verbalement une claque dans le visage à l’Auror très désagréable.

"Allons, Allons, Albus," tranquillisa Fudge - essayant d'apaiser l'homme qui allait s’adresser à une douzaine de journalistes dans quelques minutes, "je suis sûr que l’Auror Whitcombe ne voulait rien dire par cela. Vous avez parfaitement le droit d'avoir qui que vous vouliez à votre conférence de presse. C’est simplement que cela semble un peu étrange d'inviter un professeur de Potions à une telle fonction. C'est tout ce qu'il a voulu dire."

Un souvenir poussa du coude les pensées de Harry. // Whitcombe ... // réfléchit-il. //Maintenant où ai-je entendu dire ce nom auparavant //

"Oui," disait Whitcombe d’un ton faux, "Un... professeur de potions ... semble difficilement nécessaire. Eh bien, la prochaine fois, nous inviterons des _Mangemorts_ pour que Vous-Savez-Qui puisse tout découvrir de l’armée des Mages de Guerre. Mais je suppose que ce ne sera pas nécessaire si vous êtes resté en contact avec tous vos vieux camarades, hein Professeur ?"

Fudge avait l’air de vouloir donner un coup de pied à Auror 'Grandegueule' Whitcombe. Harry savait que _lui_ le voulait certainement. Mais ce fut la réaction d'Albus qui attira en fin de compte son attention. Les yeux du Directeur donnèrent un petit coup bref en direction de Sev, avant de venir s’installer sur le visage de Harry avec un air de faible souci. Perplexe, Harry regarda derrière lui vers le Maître de Potions, seulement pour être salué par un masque blanc qui ne révélait absolument rien.

Pour un parasite si désagréable, Whitcombe était étonnamment perceptif.

"Oh," dit l’Auror avec une malice badine en se tournant vers Harry, "ils ne vous l’ont pas dit, Mage de Guerre ? Et bien, je suppose que non après ce que vous avez fait au dernier. Professeur Rogue est _ancien_ Mangemort - et il a même la Marque Sombre pour le prouver!"

"Whitcombe!" cria Fudge. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous, homme ?! Essayez-vous de vous faire renvoyer-"

Harry ne l‘écouta plus. Le besoin de Fudge de trouver de meilleurs lèche-bottes n'était pas son problème. Son problème était le Maître de Potions aux cheveux sombres, debout juste derrière les traits fâchés de Fudge, attendant l'acceptation ou la condamnation de Harry sans tenter de dénier ou justifier la dénonciation rancunière de Whitcombe.

Avec un petit choc, Harry se rendit compte que c'était _ça_ que qu'Albus avait essayé de lui dire vendredi dernier au soir. C'était ce que 'Ash' n’aurait pas su, mais que 'Harry' avait su depuis des années.

Severus Rogue avait autrefois été un Mangemort et portait encore la Marque Sombre sur son bras gauche.

//Et bien pas maudit étonnant du tout qu’il n’ait pas arrêter de tergiverser// pensa Harry, hébété. //Pour lui, la dernière fois que j'ai rencontré des sorciers avec la Marque Sombre, j'ai _tué_ l’un d'entre eux// Harry se sentait un tel imbécile. Pour lui, la Marque Sombre était tellement une partie de Severus qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne _pas_ savoir qu'elle était là.

Ce qui était précisément pourquoi il avait été incapable de trouver la question-mystère d'Albus vendredi dernier au soir.

Soudainement la voix de Whitcombe ramena Harry à la réalité en un éclair.

"-devrait être à Azkaban! Tout le monde le sait!" criait Whitcombe. "Juste parce qu'il a échappé la justice il y a dix-huit ans-"

//Oh. Échappé. // Harry se souvint soudain d’où il avait entendu le nom de Whitcombe auparavant. Wallace Whitcombe - Whitcombe, Wallace - l’Auror qui avait autrefois été connu comme 'Wally le Sot'.

Dans le Miroir, Wallace Whitcombe avait été un excellent Auror avec une haine fanatique des Mangemorts. Cela avait été cette haine - et donc sa menace potentielle envers Severus - qui avait à l'origine apporté le nom de l'homme à l'attention de Harry, bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais vraiment rencontrés .

"Que se passe-t-il ici au nom de Merlin?"

Whitcombe et Fudge sursautèrent tous les deux et se turent comme la porte de salle des professeurs fut ouverte brusquement. Se tenant dans l'entrée était Deveroe Styloplume - le meilleur reporter Britannique pour le Monde Sorcier d’Aujourd'hui. L'homme cligna des yeux en remarquant la présence du Directeur, du Ministre de la Magie, du Mage de Guerre Ash, de cinq Aurors, d’un Maître de Potions et...

Avec un énorme petit sourire satisfait, Styloplume dit, "Salut toi Edouard. Je ne savais pas que tu avais été invité. Mais alors, je suppose que c'est seulement juste après le radotage que ton équipe a imprimé dans le chiffon d'hier. Dois le rattraper d'une façon ou d'une autre, hein ?"

Le journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier - dont le nom était apparemment 'Edouard' - commença à haleter d'indignation, mais fut coupé lorsqu’ Albus décida de prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il y avait plusieurs visages curieux dans l'embrasure de la porte maintenant et la dernière chose dont tout le monde avait besoin était d’une conférence de presse dans les couloirs un lundi matin.

"Bonjour M. Styloplume," sourit le Directeur en s‘avançant. "J'espère que vous avez aimé le petit déjeuner. Je sais que c'était une bien petite récompense pour vous avoir fait faire tout ce chemin avec si peu de préavis."

"Oh, oui," acquiesça Styloplume - le regard maintenant fixé fermement sur le Ministre et Whitcombe. Comme il étudiait le tableau devant lui, Deveroe ajouta distraitement, "Les harengs fumés étaient excellents."

Remarquant qu'Albus avait maintenant la situation bien en main, Harry se permit de se concentrer sur Severus. Silencieusement, il se tourna et accrocha délibérément son regard à celui du Maître de Potions. Severus, bien sûr, n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux. Tandis que Whitcombe pouvait être le plus verbal, c'était le Mage de Guerre Ash qui était de beaucoup plus dangereux, et qui - autant que Severus le savait - venait de recevoir un choc désagréable.

Harry permit à son visage de se ramollir dans un demi-sourire amical et fut récompensé par un clignement étonné des yeux, suivi par une diminution presque imperceptible de la tension dans les épaules de Sev. Mais mieux que tout, l’opacité disparut de ses yeux et l'homme lui-même fut une fois de plus présent derrière le visage presque sans expression.

Mais Harry n'avait pas encore fini.

Sans bouger, il fit rapidement glisser ses yeux sur Whitcombe et permit à un vraiment mauvais sourire de submerger momentanément son visage. Alors il regarda de nouveau Sev et leva un sourcil comme pour dire ‘J'ai une idée - tu veux jouer ? '

Le coin des lèvres de Sev se tira d'un coup sec. 'Peut-être', lui disaient-elles. 'Montre-moi d'abord ton idée.'

Calmement, Harry se retourna vers Albus. Le Directeur suggérait actuellement que tout le monde recule de l'embrasure de la porte pour permettre au Ministre et aux Aurors d'entrer. "Directeur", l’interrompit Harry en s'excusant. "J'ai peur de devoir élever une objection à la présence de l’Auror _Wallace_ Whitcombe ici aujourd'hui."

"Wally le Sot est là ?" Demanda une voix de derrière la mer de visages entourant Deveroe Styloplume. Whitcombe vira au pourpre et fit une imitation impressionnante d'un nuage d’orage.

Ignorant la question anonyme, Albus tourna un regard amusé, mais interrogateur sur son professeur de Défense. "Pour quelle raison, Professeur Ash ?" demanda-t-il poliment.

"L’Auror Whitcombe semble avoir un problème avec la présence du Professeur Rogue," répondit Harry. Quelqu'un dans la foule de journalistes pouffa de rire. "Puisque le Professeur va m’administrer du veritaserum dans quelques minutes et comme il contrôlera aussi ma santé au cours de l'entrevue, vous comprendrez que je préférerais qu'il ne soit _pas_ distrait par ... euh..." Harry permit à la phrase de s'estomper, sachant que la plupart des personnes rempliraient le blanc par quelque variation de 'un idiot rancunier'.

Tandis que 'l’Auror Whitcombe ' pouvait ne pas être trop bien connu, ' Wally le Sot ' était une petite tranche d'histoire pour les vieilles mains du jeu de la presse. En tant que cadet Auror arrogant, présomptueux et persistant, on avait autrefois donné à Whitcombe le travail relativement facile d'escorter un également jeune Mangemort de sa cellule à une pièce d'interrogation. D'une façon ou d'une autre, dans la courte distance entre la cellule et la salle, le Mangemort s'était échappé. Whitcombe avait par la suite été trouvé assis sur le sol de la cellule, se marmonnant à lui-même et essayant de pousser sa baguette dans son nez.

Le sort utilisé sur Whitcombe l'avait laissé dans un état d'arrêt mental partiel pendant presque deux semaines. Quand il avait finalement été guéri et était retourné au travail, il avait été appelé 'Wally le Sot' - un surnom qu'il avait gagné parce qu’il était un type arrogant autant que parce qu’il avait loupé si spectaculairement un travail si simple. Depuis lors, il avait méprisé tous les Mangemorts avec passion - en particulier ceux-là qu’il sentait avoir 'échappé' à leur punition méritée.

Et Fudge voulait amener _cet_ homme dans la même pièce que Severus Rogue?

"Hmm," Albus hocha la tête. "Vous avez un bon argument. Je ne voudrais pas moi-même être sous la garde de quelqu'un dont l'attention n'était pas complètement concentrée sur mon bien-être."

Ce qui fut le moment exact où le mot 'veritaserum' s’ancra finalement dans le cerveau de Fudge. "Vous ... vous allez vraiment prendre du _v-veritaserum_ ?" balbutia le Ministre. Si le Mage de Guerre était si confiant, alors il pourrait avoir de grands ennuis ici. Quelque sérieux sauvetage des apparences pourrait être exigé.

"Et bien," répondit Harry, "je ne pouvais pas penser à une autre façon de convaincre tout le monde qu'une visite de deux vieux amis n'était pas un prélude à l'invasion."

"Deux .. ?!" s’exclama Fudge . "Mais ... mais le journal a dit..."

Harry lui sourit simplement.

Quelqu'un dans la salle des professeur rit.

"Peut-être," suggéra Harry après un instant, "que je ne devrais pas parler pour le Professeur Rogue." Et il se tourna pour lever un sourcil interrogateur vers le Maître de Potions.

Invisibles pour ceux derrière lui, les yeux de Harry brillèrent avec malveillance. 'Ton tour,' offrit-il silencieusement.

Froidement, le Maître de Potions considéra Whitcombe. Il regardait l'homme comme s'il appartenait à une espèce de vermine qui exigeait d’être disséquée avant de pouvoir mener une existence utile en tant qu’ingrédients de Potions.

Whitcombe rougit et Harry rit presque tout haut comme le Ministre de la Magie lui-même marcha discrètement sur le pied de l'Auror. "Oh, non," dit Fudge avant que Severus puisse dire un mot. "Je suis sûr qu’il n'y en a aucun besoin. Substance délicate, le veritaserum. Même la pensée d'une distraction... Whitcombe, je suis sûr que vous voyez ce qu’il en est. Vous n'objectez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que non. Allez juste attendre à l'extérieur, hein ? Jamieson, pourquoi ne lui tiendriez-vous pas compagnie ? Encore mieux, pourquoi n’iriez-vous pas tous les deux apprécier une bièraubeurre à Pré-au-Lard ? A mon compte, d’accord ? Aucune idée de combien de temps cela nous prendra. Aucun sens de vous faire poiroter."

Fudge était pratiquement babillard. Il poussait aussi Whitcombe et le plus jeune des Aurors le long du couloir. Une fois qu'ils bougèrent tous les deux, il les lâcha simplement et leur élan sembla les porter vers l'avant.

Whitcombe avait l’air d’être sur le point d’éclater, mais l’Auror le plus jeune le tirait activement par le bras lorsqu’ils atteignirent le coin et disparurent hors de vue.

Souriant et essuyant subtilement ses mains sur sa veste, Fudge revint d‘un pas de promenade. "Bien alors," dit-il vivement, "Qu’est ce que c’est que tout ce non-sens à propos d'une armée de Mages de Guerre ?"

\----Oo00oo----

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry était assis sur une chaise au milieu de la salle des professeurs avec un demi-cercle de sorcières et de sorciers le regardant tous fixement.

//Je dois être fou// pensa-t-il pour lui-même - un sentiment qui était reflété dans l'expression de Sev comme il s'approchait avec une petite bouteille de liquide et une tasse à mesure minuscule.

Ils avaient déjà subit la question 'Comment savons-nous que c'est vraiment du veritaserum ? '. Severus avait simplement demandé un volontaire pour le tester. Assez étrangement, Deveroe Styloplume avait même pensé à apporter à son propre volontaire - un jeune sorcier qui travaillait dans la pièce de copie au journal. Le fait que Styloplume ait su que du veritaserum allait être employé ce matin n'était aucunement une surprise pour qui que ce soit, sauf Fudge et son groupe. Albus avait utilisé la promesse d'un Mage de Guerre sous influence pour les attirer tous là du jour au lendemain.

Severus avait alors dilué la drogue et en avait administré seulement assez pour durer quelques minutes. L'honnêteté suivante du garçon et son embarras mineur furent assez pour convaincre tout le monde que le veritaserum était véritable.

Et maintenant c'était le tour du Mage de Guerre Ash.

Après avoir vérifié le poids de Harry, ce qu'il avait mangé au petit déjeuner et s'il avait de quelconques allergies connues, Severus mesura soigneusement une petite quantité de veritaserum concentré et lui passa la tasse.

Essayant d’avoir l’air confiant, Harry offrit une prière silencieuse à n'importe quel Dieu qui pouvait écouter ... et but.

Alors ils attendirent tous.

\----Oo00oo----

//L'esprit humain est une chose étonnamment complexe// pensa Harry tandis que le veritaserum faisait son chemin dans son système.

Et bien en réalité, il avait probablement fait effet presque immédiatement. Ils attendaient maintenant pour voir s'il allait avoir une réaction défavorable.

Complètement en dehors du fait que certaines personnes étaient violemment allergiques au veritaserum, c'était aussi une drogue difficile à administrer si vous ne saviez pas ce que vous faisiez. Il marchait en détériorant la capacité du cerveau à traiter pensées et mémoires avant de commencer à parler. Ainsi, ce qui sortait de la bouche de quelqu'un venait directement de son avis ou souvenir personnel honnête d'un événement. Le point où de telles choses pouvaient être changées ou altérées était entièrement évité.

A basse dose, le veritaserum était inutile parce qu'il forçait seulement quelqu'un à dire la vérité _s'il_ voulait répondre à la question. Cependant, une trop haute dose était aussi mauvaise, puisque cela détériorait alors la capacité d'une personne à distinguer entre ce qui avait rapport à la question et ce qui était futilités injustifiées. Dans les cas extrêmes de surdosage, il y avait eu des gens qui disaient la vérité sur tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais fait simplement parce qu'ils croyaient que _tout_ avait rapport à la question de quelque façon obscure. Peu étonnamment, des traumatismes psychologiques significatifs étaient généralement associés à de tels cas.

Quelque part au milieu se trouvait l'idéal, où une personne serait forcée de répondre à n'importe quelle question qu'on posait, mais aurait encore assez de contrôle pour ne pas prendre des tangentes inutiles. C'était ce minuscule bout de contrôle qui signifiait que Harry serait en réalité capable de _penser_ à une question avant d‘y répondre.

Et c'était vraiment tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Brièvement, les pensées de Harry revinrent à son temps en tant qu'apprenti Mage de Guerre. Au début, ses leçons sur comment traiter avec les drogues de vérité et les sorts d'interrogation avaient plutôt été un cours de philosophie qu'autre chose.

La première chose qu'il avait apprise était qu'il devrait toujours considérer la nature de la question qu’on lui posait. Par exemple, si quelqu'un demandait 'Où est votre centre de commandement ? ', Harry devait d'abord décider s'ils demandaient dans quel pays il était, quelle était son adresse, ou si 'à deux portes de la poste' serait suffisamment d'information. Mais bien sûr, une réponse comme 'en Grande-Bretagne' ou 'en Europe' ferait seulement qu’un ennemi exprimerait ses questions plus soigneusement.

Ainsi avec une question comme celle-là, la chose correcte à faire était de vous demander 'quel centre de commandement ? '. Si l'interrogateur ne _spécifiait_ pas vraiment lequel, alors Harry était tout à fait libre de débiter à toute allure l'emplacement de n'importe quel centre de commandement qu’il pouvait légitimement considérer comme étant 'le sien'. En tant que citoyen Britannique, Harry connaissait pas mal de tels centres dispersés dans le monde entier - en particulier ceux de laissés par la Deuxième Guerre mondiale moldue. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu’un avait spécifié un centre de commandement toujours en utilisation.

La chose suivante que Harry avait apprise était que le fait qu’on vous pose une question ne signifiait pas que vous deviez fournir une réponse compréhensible. Par définition, les Mages pouvaient penser avec des concepts qui étaient complètement étrangers à leur propre espèce. Cela signifiait que si Voldemort devait lui demander comment détruire le sort qu’il avait placé sur les Pierres de Fondation de Gringotts, alors il devrait donner au moins une partie de sa réponse en gobelin. L'Anglais n'avait simplement pas de _mots_ pour décrire les composants gobelins du sort.

En réalité, Harry pouvait théoriquement fournir chaque réponse dans des combinaisons de langues diverses s'il le choisissait. Mais faire quelque chose comme ça faisait généralement que votre ennemi augmentait le dosage de la drogue, ou renforçait n'importe quel sort qui était employé contre vous. Cela réduisait votre capacité de penser à comment mieux répondre à une question et vous faisait généralement terminer à parler dans votre langue maternelle de toute façon.

La meilleure idée était de coller à une langue que vos ravisseurs comprenaient et de fournir simplement la traduction la plus précise que vous pouviez faire. C'était toujours une réponse véridique - simplement inutile. Mais alors, la réponse correcte en gobelin n'aurait pas été utile non plus, ainsi il n'y avait aucun conflit.

Après cela, les instructeurs de Harry lui apprirent que 'la vérité' était en réalité très difficile à définir exactement. Terriblement de choses dépendaient de vos croyances personnelles et des suppositions que vous faisiez sur la nature de la réalité. Par exemple, si quelqu'un devait lui demander 'Combien êtes-vous puissant? ", il pourrait honnêtement dire qu'il n'était pas très puissant du tout. Il pourrait aussi dire qu'il était extrêmement puissant. Les deux réponses étaient vraies, selon votre point de vue. Comparé à une éruption volcanique, il n'était pas très puissant. Mais comparé à une souris, il pourrait aussi bien être Dieu.

Mais n'importe quelle réponse qu'il donne, Harry n'était pas responsable des suppositions qu’un ennemi pourrait faire, basées sur ce qu'il _pensait_ qu'il disait.

Et là-dedans était l'art de répondre à des questions sous veritaserum.

La partie finale de la formation de Harry sur ce sujet avait simplement été la pratique - et bien sûr, incorporer le temps-rapide dans le processus entier. Les potions et les sorts d'interrogation étaient supposés desserrer la langue d'un prisonnier. Si vous preniez votre temps pour penser comment répondre à une question, alors votre ennemi saurait que quelque chose allait de travers. En passant dans et en dehors du temps-rapide, Harry pouvait considérer sa réponse sans aucune pause discernable entre la question et sa réponse.

Vers la fin de tout cela, Harry avait gagné une expérience considérable avec le fait d’être drogué et ensorcelé.

Et pourtant...

Trop de veritaserum, ou une question exprimée trop précisément, ou même juste un moment de stupidité de la part de Harry - et le désastre suivrait. _Personne_ ne se soumettait à une drogue comme le veritaserum sans risque.

Harry savait qu'il jouait avec le feu dès le moment où il avait mentionné la potion à Albus - mais il n'avait pas été capable de penser à une autre façon de convaincre le monde sorcier 'de la vérité' à laquelle il avait besoin qu’il croie.

Harry fut brusquement tiré de sa rêverie interne quand Severus se pencha et plaça ses doigts sur le poignet de Harry.

Le Maître de Potions vérifiait son pouls.

Harry était bien conscient que son rythme cardiaque était un peu élevé - et cela n’était pas entièrement en raison du stress de savoir qu'il était sur le point d'être questionné sous veritaserum.

C'était la première fois depuis que Harry avait apparu du Miroir que Sev' avait vraiment mis ses mains sur lui.

L’avait vraiment touché.

Même sans le veritaserum, son pouls aurait été rapide.

"Fixez ma main," ordonna Sev et Harry observa docilement le mouvement de va et viens de la main de Sev tandis que le Maître de Potions vérifiait les blancs de ses yeux et la dilatation de ses pupilles.

Quand Severus fut finalement satisfait, il recula et dit, "Votre pouls est un peu rapide, mais pas de manière dangereuse. Si vous sentez un quelconque vertige, engourdissement, picotement, des démangeaisons, ou une étroitesse dans votre poitrine - dites-le immédiatement. Comprenez-vous ?"

"Oui, je comprends," répondit automatiquement Harry et il y eut un bruissement léger comme les journalistes réunis notaient la vitesse et la droiture de sa réponse.

Sev' partit de côté et s'assit dans une position d’où il pourrait contrôler 'Ash' et surveiller n'importe quel signe d’une mauvaise réaction au veritaserum. Harry comptait la présence de Sev comme sa dernière ligne de défense si l'entretien commençait à virer à l’aigre. Tandis que Harry ne pouvait pas mentir - et ne voulait pas avoir l’air d’avoir quelque chose à cacher en répondant en une autre langue - il était tout à fait capable de truquer un tremblement léger de ses mains, ou de limiter sa respiration jusqu’à ce qu'il en ait vraiment le vertige. À ce point Sev interviendrait et arrêterait les choses. Que le Maître de Potions comprenne ou non que Harry faisait semblant n'était d'aucune gravité, puisque à ce moment-là il serait à l’Infirmerie et en sécurité loin de la curiosité publique.

Aussitôt que le Professeur Rogue fut assis, Albus s’avança et tira sa baguette avec un geste théâtral. Il y eut une confusion mineure derrière le Directeur lorsqu’il dirigea sa baguette vers Harry et dit "Auris Silencio Ego Exceptum".

"Hé!" "Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela!" "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!" réclamèrent à cor et à cri un certain nombre de voix outragées et fâchées venant du groupe de journalistes les regardant.

Mais Harry n'en entendit rien.

En effet, tout ce qu'il serait capable d'entendre jusqu'à ce que Albus enlève le sort, était la voix du Directeur.

Harry risqua un regard en direction de Severus et vit une combinaison de surprise et d'admiration pour le sort peu orthodoxe que Albus venait d'employer.

"Mesdames et Messieurs," annonça le Directeur, "pour ceux qui auraient pu ne pas reconnaître le sort que je viens de jeter, je vais l’expliquer." Harry pouvait voir les gens bouger nerveusement, mais il n’entendit rien jusqu'à ce que Albus continue. "Auris Silencio est un sort qui rend sa cible complètement sourde. Cependant, j'ai ajouté une exception au sort par lequel le Professeur Ash sera toujours capable d'entendre _ma_ voix."

Harry vit plusieurs regards fâchés à cette annonce, mais pouvait seulement imaginer les commentaires outragés qui furent lancés autour de la pièce.

Cela ainsi, était le pouvoir que Harry avait librement remis au vieux sorcier - la capacité de demander à 'Ash' n'importe quelle question et d’être assuré qu'il serait forcé de répondre - et de répondre honnêtement. Harry ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la précision des questions que quelqu'un comme Albus Dumbledore poserait. Il était un maître pour fourvoyer et donner des vérités relatives lui-même. Harry plaçait une énorme foi en l’intégrité d'Albus, car si le Directeur posait même en partie ce qu'il devait soupçonner en privé, ce serait un désastre qui signifierait la fin de plusieurs des espoirs et des plans de Harry.

Finalement, Albus fut capable de calmer son auditoire pour pouvoir continuer.

"Non," l’entendit dire Harry en réponse au commentaire de quelqu'un, "je ne considère pas cela comme une fraude ou une feinte, puisque je n'ai pas fait cela pour la protection du Professeur Ash. En effet, le Mage de Guerre Ash n’a pas besoin d’une telle protection! J’ai plutôt fait cela pour protéger sa famille, ses amis et sa vie privée."

Il y eut quelques regards surpris.

"Considérez si vous le voulez," leur dit Albus, "le fait qu'un Mage de Guerre - _n'importe quel_ Mage de Guerre - doit inévitablement acquérir des ennemis." Albus regarda alors sévèrement le groupe amassé de journalistes par dessus ses lunettes. "Par exemple, vous êtes tous bien conscients que le Professeur n'aime pas Voldemort." Et Harry vit la plupart des gens dans la pièce tressaillir à la mention du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Une simple question négligente," leur dit Albus, "et vous pourriez facilement être responsables de la mort ou de l'enlèvement de n'importe quel membre de la famille du Professeur."

Le Directeur leur donna une seconde ou deux pour absorber cela et ajouta ensuite, "Il y a aussi la question de sa vie privée. Combien parmi vous auraient demandé le nom privé du Professeur Ash ?" Plusieurs journalistes détournèrent le regard d'embarras. "Et vous l'auriez fait," les réprimanda Albus, "bien que les rapports historiques - que je suis certain que vous avez tous examiné - indiquent clairement que c'est la pire insulte que d’utiliser ce nom sans permission formelle du Mage."

"S'il y en a parmi vous," continua Albus, "qui sont prêts à poser une telle question, alors quoi d’autre pourriez-vous être prêts à demander ? Son moment le plus embarrassant ? Son échec le plus épouvantable ? Son premier rendez-vous amoureux ? Sa pointure ? Où vous arrêteriez-vous ?"

Plusieurs personnes remuaient maintenant et regardaient le sol. Harry avait toujours été stupéfié par la capacité d'Albus à retransformer des hommes et femmes cultivés en enfants turbulents qui avaient été attrapés leurs mains dans le bocal à biscuit.

"Et finalement," conclut Albus, "j'ai jeté le sort pour empêcher le Professeur Ash de perdre la raison en essayant de se rappeler une douzaine de questions différentes et d’y répondre à la fois."

La plupart des journalistes semblèrent surpris de nouveau. Ils n'y avaient à l’évidence pas pensé.

"Souvenez-vous," avertit Albus, "que le Mage de Guerre Ash a _volontairement_ pris du veritaserum. Il sera contraint de répondre à toute question qui lui sera posée, indépendamment de combien lui sont posées en même temps." Alors, avec une note d'amusement, le Directeur ajouta, "Je pense que vous constaterez que c'est la raison pour laquelle le veritaserum n'a jamais été utilisé à une conférence de presse auparavant - et aussi pourquoi nos salles de tribunal sont enchantées pour que les participants ne puissent entendre personne assis dans les galeries publiques."

Il y eut un hochement général de têtes et Harry pouvait dire que bien qu'ils n'aiment pas cela, la foule de journalistes avait à peu près accepté le besoin de ce qu'Albus avait fait.

"Ainsi," déclara Albus, "sans plus de cérémonie, commençons, n'est-ce pas ?"

\----Oo00oo----

Sous la direction d'Albus, ils établirent d'abord quelques faits essentiels.

Harry déclara que 'Ash' était très certainement son nom - bien que pas son nom entier - et qu'il était vraiment un Mage de Guerre et était actuellement employé comme le professeur de DCFM à Poudlard. Il assura aussi à tout le monde qu'il était - autant qu'il le savait - humain à 100%.

L'acte de répondre avait une sensation très particulière pour Harry et quelque chose de cette sensation dut s’être montrée sur son visage.

"Ça va, mon garçon ?" lui demanda tranquillement Albus.

"Je vais très bien, Albus," répondit-il. "C'est juste un peu étrange de ne pas pouvoir entendre ma propre voix."

"Oops," murmura Albus. "Désolé pour cela." Alors il fronça un peu les sourcils. "Je pourrais probablement inventer quelque chose..."

"Non," répondit Harry. "Ne vous donnez pas cette peine - ce n'est pas si important."

Et donc ils continuèrent.

Albus pensa que la question suivante avoisinait le personnel, alors au lieu de demander il déclara simplement, "Ils voudraient savoir où vous êtes né et quel âge vous avez." Harry considéra cela. Ils essayaient essentiellement de découvrir qui il était en rétrécissant le temps et l'emplacement de sa naissance. Il décida de répondre à la question de toute façon et déclara volontairement qu'il avait 29 ans - ce qu'il était de son propre avis - et qu'il était né et avait été élevé en Grande-Bretagne. Alors il ajouta que si n'importe lequel d'entre eux pensait que son accent était Écossais ou Gallois, ils devraient probablement faire vérifier leur audition.

Harry nota les regards amusés et se demanda si quelqu'un avait en fait ri à haute voix.

Après cela, ils passèrent aux questions sérieuses.

"Combien y a t’il de Mages de Guerre ?"relaya Albus.

"Je ne sais pas." //Bien que// pensa Harry //je puisse probablement faire une estimation raisonnablement précise. Dommage que personne n'en ait demandée une. //

"Pourquoi ne le savez-vous pas ?"

"Le cercle de Mages de Guerre ne tient pas de registre d'adhésion. J'ai aussi été absent du cercle assez longtemps, donc de nouveaux mages pourraient avoir étés Acceptés en mon absence, de même que des Mages existants pourraient avoir été tués." D’un ton légèrement triste, Harry ajouta, "Être un Mage de Guerre ne nous rends pas immortels, vous savez."

Il y eut quelque débat sur ce que devait être la question suivante. Finalement Albus demanda, "Vous avez mentionné ' le cercle de Mages de Guerre' - est-ce que c'est une organisation militaire ?"

Et là Harry devait être prudent. "Oui et non," répondit-il. "Oui, c'est une organisation militaire dans le sens où nous apprenons la stratégie militaire, la tactique, les armes et la magie. Nous sommes des Mages de _Guerre_ après tout. Mais non, ce n'est pas une organisation militaire dans le sens où nous n'avons pas de structure militaire. Il n'y a aucun soldat, capitaine, général et bien que nous travaillions parfois ensemble, il n'y a aucune chaîne formalisée de commande et personne qui soit 'responsable' d'un autre."

Cette réponse causa un peu de débat. Le ministre Fudge semblait particulièrement avoir quelque difficulté avec le concept de personne n’étant 'responsable'. Finalement, Albus se tourna simplement vers Harry et dit, "En termes généraux, comment marche le cercle de Mages de Guerre ?"

"Essentiellement," répondit Harry. "Nous avons un système d'apprentis. Quand quelqu'un avec le potentiel de Mage de Guerre est découvert, le mage qui l’a trouvé devient responsable de son éducation. Si cette personne ne peut pas accomplir cette obligation - disons par exemple, s’il a déjà un apprenti, ou s'il pense que quelqu'un d'autre accomplirait mieux ce devoir - alors il remettra l’apprenti à un autre Mage de Guerre. Finalement, quelqu'un acceptera le nouveau mage comme son apprenti et cette personne deviendra le Guide de Cours du mage-en-formation."

"Un Guide de Cours," continua Harry, "est responsable de l'intégralité de la formation de son apprenti jusqu'à ce qu’il soit Accepté comme un plein Mage de Guerre, ou jusqu’à ce qu'il décide qu'il ne veut pas être un Mage de Guerre. Cependant, il est très peu commun qu’un Guide de Cours fasse beaucoup de l' _enseignement_ réel. C'est parce que chaque mage a des capacités différentes. Ce serait simplement dommage si vous aviez une affinité pour la magie elfique et que votre Guide de Cours n’en avait pas. Et puis aussi, la meilleure personne pour enseigner la magie elfique est un elfe. Ainsi ce qui a tendance à arriver est qu'un apprenti est envoyé à une variété d'enseignants pour découvrir s'ils ont des capacités dans une gamme de magies différentes. Alors ils recevront une formation plus poussée dans les magies pour lesquelles ils montrent une aptitude."

L'auditoire de Harry montra de la surprise à cette information, mais Harry n'avait pas encore tout à fait fini. "Le même système," ajouta-t-il, "s'applique aussi à toutes les études non-magiques. Quand nous apprenons le combat en corps à corps, nous l'apprenons de quiconque notre Guide de Cours pense être le meilleur pour nous l’apprendre. Dans quelques cas cela peut être le Guide de Cours lui-même, mais la plupart du temps ce n'est pas le cas. Le travail réel d'un Guide de Cours est de s'assurer que son apprenti a les opportunités d'apprendre autant de sortes différentes de magie qu'il est capable d'exécuter et de s’assurer qu'il est compétent dans toutes les études non-magiques qui sont exigées d'un plein Mage de Guerre. Donc un Guide de Cours surveille essentiellement le _programme scolaire_ entier d'un apprenti."

"En même temps," termina Harry , "un Guide de Cours peut aussi avoir plusieurs 'élèves' qui lui ont été envoyés par d'autres Guides de Cours. C'est particulièrement vrai si ce Mage de Guerre est connu pour être particulièrement habile à quelque chose. Surtout, il prendra des élèves quand son propre apprenti est parti étudier avec quelqu'un d'autre."

"Donc vous n'avez aucun programme standardisé du tout ?" demanda Albus avec curiosité. En tant que Directeur d'école lui-même, son intérêt professionnel avait évidemment été réveillé.

"Pas en théorie," répondit Harry. "Mais en pratique il y a un certain nombre de compétences fondamentales qui doivent être maîtrisées avant d’être Accepté. Tout le monde étudie la tactique et la stratégie par exemple - qu'ils aient une aptitude pour cela ou non. Cependant à la fin, c’est à votre Guide de Cours de décider quand vous êtes prêt à être évalué. À ce point, ils choisiront trois Mages de Guerre qui n'ont rien eu à voir avec votre formation précédente et leur demanderont de vous évaluer." Harry sourit avec une ironie désabusée et ajouta, "Bien sûr ils ne vous _disent_ pas que vous êtes évalués. Vous tombez juste _par hasard_ dans certaines des pires situations que vous pouvez imaginer. C'est une plaisanterie commune parmi les apprentis que si vous avez un manque de chance abyssal, alors vous êtes probablement en train d’être évalués."

"Finalement," termina Harry, "vous serez seulement Accepté si ces trois Mages de Guerre différents reconnaissent tous que vous êtes assez bon pour vous tenir à leur côté quand vous êtes dans la merde jusqu’au cou et quand les sortilèges pleuvent autour de vous."

Les visages regardant fixement Harry avaient pris une expression quelque peu abasourdie.

"Ainsi," demanda le Directeur après une petite pause, "il n'y a aucune armée de Mages de Guerre ?"

"Non," répondit Harry succinctement, "et je doute sincèrement qu’il y en ait jamais une puisqu’il n’y a pas deux Mages de Guerre qui aient jamais eu exactement les mêmes compétences et capacités. En fait, vous ne pourriez pas même nous faire marcher au pas! Pouvez-vous honnêtement imaginer un elfe marcher à grands pas à côté d'un nain ? Le nain aurait besoin de trois pas pour chacun de ceux de l’elfe! Et pire encore, en ce qui concerne un canis qui a quatre pieds ? Ou un naga qui n'en a aucun ?" Soudainement, Harry rit. "Et ne me faites pas même commencer sur les uniformes! Vous ne pouvez pas faire porter à un elfe quoi que ce soit qui ne ressemble pas à une forêt, tandis que les Kyriis portent à peine quelque chose du tout!" D'un air piteux, Harry ajouta, "j'ai peur que le cercle de Mages de Guerre soit bien trop diversifié et individuel pour qu’il puisse jamais former quelque chose d’aussi structuré qu'une armée."

Bien sûr, ce que Harry ne leur disait pas était que les Mages de Guerre n'avaient pas _besoin_ de former une armée. Ce qu'ils étaient quand ils travaillaient ensemble était tellement extérieur à la compréhension humaine qu'il n'y avait pas même de mot pour cela.

Les Mages de Guerre travaillant de concert maintenaient une liaison mentale sous-jacente l'un avec l'autre qui leur permettait d'être inconsciemment conscients de ce que chaque autre mage dans la liaison faisait. Si quelqu'un mourrait, ou pour quelque autre raison ne pouvait pas achever sa partie d'un assaut projeté, alors les autres mages en étaient conscients et pouvaient contourner la perte, ou changer le plan en en prenant compte. De la même façon si l’un d'entre eux découvrait un avantage inattendu pendant la bataille, alors les autres prenaient immédiatement conscience de ce fait et le groupe entier pouvait se déplacer pour en profiter. En effet, les Mages de Guerre liés fonctionnaient comme des êtres conscients séparés _et_ comme un unique esprit subconscient. Cela prenait assez de temps pour s’habituer à cette sorte d'individualité cohésive et c’était une raison de plus pour laquelle Harry devrait être Accepté avant de pouvoir travailler efficacement avec d'autres du cercle.

Après un peu plus de débat, que Harry ne pouvait pas entendre, Albus demanda finalement, "Si une personne ou un groupe voulait traiter avec le cercle entier de Mages de Guerre, comment le feraient-ils ?"

Maintenant ça c'était une question très intelligente. Harry sourit presque en admirant silencieusement la manière avec laquelle quelqu'un avait réussi à demander s'il y avait une personne ou un groupe qui ne dirigeait pas vraiment, mais que tous les Mages de Guerre écouteraient néanmoins. Avec un peu d‘attention, c'était l'ouverture parfaite pour que Harry puisse mener ses interrogateurs à une petite information très importante qu'il voulait désespérément que le monde sorcier ait.

"Ils s'adresseraient au conseil," répondit-il. //Et maintenant que vous connaissez l’existence du conseil// pensa Harry avec satisfaction//l’un d'entre vous ferait mieux d'avoir assez d'intelligence pour demander s'il pose des politiques concernant tout le cercle. //

Il y eut beaucoup de confusion et de mouvement. Fudge rebondissait pratiquement sur son siège et Harry pouvait seulement l'imaginer ne pas arrêter de dire qu’il savait que quelqu'un devait être responsable après tout. Ce ne fut pas longtemps avant que Albus lui demande, "Comment peut-il y avoir un conseil quand vous nous avez dit que personne n’était responsable du cercle des Mages de Guerre ?"

"Le conseil n'est pas un conseil de gouvernement," répondit facilement Harry. "Son but est d’informer les membres du cercle des choses qu'ils doivent savoir. Il est aussi responsable du stockage de n'importe quelle information ou équipement qui doit être généralement disponible et agit comme un point de contact pour tous ceux qui veulent traiter avec le cercle dans son ensemble. Le conseil est plus pour l'administration qu'autre chose, bien qu'il fasse des recommandations de temps en temps. La politique du cercle et ses règles sont votées par un scrutin majoritaire des membres eux-mêmes."

Deveroe Styloplume sauta pratiquement sur Albus pour fournir la question suivante.

Albus se tourna vers Harry et demanda, "Les Mages de Guerre suivent-ils généralement les recommandations du conseil ?"

"Oui," répondit Harry. "Il est très peu commun que le cercle prenne une décision que le conseil n'approuve pas."

"Alors," dit Albus avec un froncement de sourcils léger, "bien qu'ils ne soient pas un gouvernement de nom, est-ce que le conseil n’est pas _de fait_ l'autorité dirigeante pour le cercle ?"

Harry aurait pu l'embrasser. C'était l'ouverture parfaite. "Non", répondit-il. "Et la raison pour cela est que le conseil ne met nullement _en application_ de quelque manière, moyen ou forme que ce soit la politique du cercle sur n'importe quel Mage de Guerre. Si c‘était le cas, je ne serais pas assis ici maintenant."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Harry sourit avec une ironie désabusée. "Je vous ai dit que j'ai été absent du cercle quelque temps. Une des raisons pour laquelle j'enseigne à Poudlard est que je n’estimais pas pouvoir être intimement impliqué avec le cercle tandis qu'il maintenait encore une politique de non-intervention dans des affaires humaines."

Les sorciers et sorcières environnants semblèrent abasourdis de nouveau. Rapide à souligner cette information, Albus demanda, "Dites-vous que les Mages de Guerre ne s'impliqueront pas dans quelque conflit que ce soit avec le monde sorcier ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils, bien qu'intérieurement il acclamât. "Je ne peux pas dire ce que le cercle pourrait ou ne pourrait pas faire dans l'avenir. Je ne suis pas un voyant. Ce que je dis est que la politique de non-intervention - qui était en effet bien avant que je ne rejoigne le cercle - a jusqu'ici découragé les membres de s'impliquer avec les mondes sorcier _et_ moldu de quelque façon, manière ou forme que ce soit. Cela signifie que tant que la politique est en place, ils ne commenceront pas de conflit, ne déplaceront pas pour mettre fin à un conflit et ne participeront certainement pas à un conflit - même si vous le leur demandez."

Et _cela_ était l’information que Harry voulait faire passer au monde sorcier. Il voulait que le public sache qu'ils étaient en sécurité de hordes déchaînées de Mages de Guerre les envahissant, en leur permettant en même temps - ainsi qu’à Voldemort - de croire qu'il n'y aurait aucune aide pour l'un ou l'autre côté dans n'importe quelle guerre que des humains commencent entre eux.

Harry pouvait voir à l'expression sur un ou deux visages que le concept de Mages de Guerre comme alliés venait tout juste d’être pensé pour la première fois par certaines personnes.

Albus posa une autre question. "Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait être possible de gagner l’aide des Mages de Guerre dans notre tentative de vaincre Voldemort ?" Harry pouvait pratiquement _voir_ tout le monde souhaiter qu’Albus arrête de dire _ce_ nom.

"Vous avez déjà l’aide d’un Mage de Guerre," répondit Harry. "Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, _je_ ne suis pas d'accord avec la politique de non-intervention. Cependant, si vous voulez dire d’autres Mages de Guerre que moi, alors je pense que ce serait fort peu probable tant que la politique de non-intervention est en effet. Et à propos, elle a été en effet depuis au moins deux siècles maintenant." Ce que Harry ne disait pas était que cette politique serait abandonnée très bientôt, si cela n'avait pas été déjà le cas. Au lieu de cela - et juste pour enfoncer le clou - Harry regarda directement Édouard le journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier et ajouta, "Cet article dans le journal d'hier n'a certainement pas aidé. Le seul message que _cela_ a envoyé au cercle en était un de défiance et de paranoïa."

Édouard bougea inconfortablement dans son siège.

Un des Aurors posa une question. Albus sembla douter un peu à ce propos, mais la fit passer de toute façon. "Vous avez dit que vous aideriez dans le combat contre Voldemort. Êtes-vous, ou avez-vous jamais été en coalition avec lui - ou considéreriez-vous vous joindre à lui pour une raison quelconque à quelque point dans l'avenir ?"

Harry fit un effort pour rester calme. Cela n’aiderait pas de laisser tout le monde voir combien de cette question l'offensait. Une haine générale et éloignée pour Voldemort pourrait être surmontée en utilisant beaucoup de sorts et potions différents. Un dégoût personnel spécifique et enraciné serait plus dur à traiter. Harry ne voulait pas donner à Voldemort quelque raison que ce soit de penser que Sev' pourrait avoir des difficultés à le mettre sous contrôle. Soigneusement, il répondit, "Je n'ai jamais été en en coalition avec Voldemort. Quant au reste - il y a peu de temps, un de ses Mangemorts m'a posé presque la même question. Ma réponse était la même alors qu’elle le serait aujourd'hui. Je lui ai dit d‘aller se faire foutre. Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, je ne suis pas un voyant - donc je ne sais pas ce que tient l'avenir. Mais ce que je _peux_ dire est que je ne peux pas imaginer une situation ou une circonstance où je consentirais jamais à travailler avec lui ou pour lui."

Albus fit passer une autre question : "Travaillerez-vous avec le Ministère sur le problème Voldemort ?"

//'Le _problème_ ' Voldemort // pensa Harry, incrédule. //Quelqu'un a simplement fait sonner le sorcier le plus puissant et mauvais depuis Grindelwald comme une infestation de rats// Mais à haute voix, il répondit simplement, "Non je ne le ferai pas. Pour le moment, je suis commis à l'enseignement pour une année entière ici à Poudlard - et en plus, le Ministère ne m'a pas demandé mon aide. Je ne suis pas un Auror et je ne pense pas qu'ils sauraient que faire avec quelqu'un comme moi, pas plus que je saurais comment travailler avec leurs méthodes et procédures." Les Aurors dans l'auditoire semblaient quelque peu soulagés de l'entendre. "Et en plus," continua Harry, "comme vous le savez tous je suis seulement revenu à la maison récemment, donc je ne suis pas encore aussi familier avec ces choses que je devrais l’être. Pour le moment, je m'attends probablement à faire rater une opération du Ministère plutôt qu'à être de n'importe quelle aide réelle." Tout cela était vrai, mais n'incluait pas le reste de la raison de Harry - qu'il avait ses propres plans auxquels travailler dans l'année à venir et pas de temps pour être dérangé par le Ministère ou ses Aurors. Cependant, les Aurors dans l'auditoire inclinaient la tête avec sagesse d'accord et semblaient tout à fait heureux de l'évaluation modeste du Mage de Guerre quant à ses propres capacités.

Harry été sévèrement tenté de leur rire au nez.

Après cela, le reste de l'interview ne fut de loin pas aussi plein de tension et de soupçon. Le cercle de Mages de Guerre était maintenant accepté comme un groupe de personnes lâchement associées sans signification particulière pour les mondes sorcier ou moldu. Ils n'étaient évidemment pas une organisation 'convenable' du tout, étant peu plus qu'un club social avec un système d'éducation au petit bonheur et aucun standard définis pour l'adhésion professionnelle. Même certains d'entre eux n'étaient très probablement pas bien meilleurs qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière ordinaire!

Pendant l'heure et demi suivante, Harry répondit à plusieurs questions d'importance variable. Il expliqua que ses visiteurs elfiques avaient été son Guide de Cours et un vieil ami du cercle. Le troisième elfe avait simplement été l'élève actuel de son ami. Ils étaient venus lui rendre visite parce qu'ils n'avaient pas su où il était depuis qu'il avait quitté le cercle et ils voulaient reprendre contact.

De nouveau, c'était la vérité complète puisque Ly'haniir et Silver n'avaient pas su qu'il existait - sans parler d'où il était - à partir du moment où il était sorti du Miroir. Et personne ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient certainement voulu lui parler une fois qu'ils avaient découvert où - et qui - il était. Cela était rendu d'autant plus plausible puisque les trois elfes n'avaient pas fait de tentative pour cacher leur présence.

Harry expliqua aussi que 'les réunions secrètes' avaient en fait simplement été trois vieux amis discutant de choses comme comment le Mage de Guerre Silver avait gagné son Nom et ce que Ash avait fait depuis qu'il avait rejoint le monde sorcier.

De nouveau, tout était complètement vrai et induisait entièrement en erreur.

La seule question de quelque réel intérêt après cela, fut celle où un journaliste voulut savoir pourquoi Ash était le seul Mage de Guerre à défier la politique de non-intervention du cercle.

"Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu‘en pense un autre," avait répondu Harry. "Mais je peux vous dire qu'autant que je le sais je suis actuellement le seul Mage de Guerre humain en existence. Je vous laisserai en tirer vos propres conclusions." Ce qui cimenta l'idée dans un certain nombre d'esprits que le cercle de Mages de Guerre ne se souciait vraiment pas du monde sorcier.

\----Oo00oo----

Il était bien passé la mi-matinée lorsque le veritaserum cessa de faire effet et que l'interview se termina. Albus annula le sort Auris Silencio et Fudge - qui offrait à tous les journalistes en vue la chance de l'interviewer aussi - se rendit finalement utile en proposant une tournée générale de boissons là-bas à Pré-au-Lard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus, Harry et Severus étaient les seuls restés dans la salle des professeurs silencieuse.

"Merci Merlin c‘est terminé," soupira Albus. "Ce genre de chose est toujours si épuisant."

Harry savait exactement ce que le Directeur voulait dire. Il chancelait pratiquement sur sa chaise et il se sentait comme s’il venait de réchapper d'un assaut général - un où quelqu'un avait réussi à le frapper avec un sortilège de mal de tête. Après une telle longue période de temps sans un son en dehors de la voix d'Albus, même le bruit de fond le plus tranquille semblait maintenant fort aux oreilles de Harry.

"Mes chers confrères professeurs," dit Albus avec lassitude, "n'hésitez pas s'il vous plaît à prendre le reste de la matinée de libre. J'ai pris des dispositions pour que vos classes soient couvertes jusqu’après déjeuner." Et avec cela, il se tourna et laissa Harry et Severus seuls.

Seuls.

Ensemble.

Pour la première fois depuis que Harry avait fait sa proposition à l'homme.

Trop fatigué pour s’engager dans un conflit verbal, Harry regarda vers Sev et dit simplement, "Je sais pour votre passé Professeur. Et je sais ce que je verrais si vous deviez rouler la manche de chemise couvrant votre bras gauche. Allez-vous continuer à m'éviter ?"

Severus - qui n'avait _pas_ passé les quelques dernières heures à être grillé par un groupe de journalistes - regarda vers Harry avec quelque chose qui pourrait presque avoir été de la sympathie. "Voulez-vous vraiment discuter de cela maintenant ?" demanda-t-il d’un ton neutre. "Vu votre aspect, je hasarderais une conjecture selon laquelle vous êtes à peine capable de converser logiquement à l'heure actuelle."

Harry lui fit un sourire faible. "J’ai simplement besoin de savoir que n'est maintenant n’est pas la dernière chance que j’aurais jamais de vous parler."

Il y eut un moment d’hésitation avant que Sev' ne réponde tranquillement, "Ce ne le sera pas."

"Merci," fit Harry avec reconnaissance.

Severus renifla. "Je n'ai consenti à rien, vous comprenez."

Harry rit. "Bien sûr," répondit-il tendrement. Alors il se pencha en avant et se poussa pour se lever de la chaise. Il vacilla un peu sur ses pieds avant de se stabiliser.

"Avez-vous besoin d’assistance ?"

"Seulement si vous vous retournez dans le direction de notre couloir," répondit Harry. "Je pense que je prendrai environ deux heures de sommeil avant de devoir faire face à mes classes cette après-midi."

"Cela ... ne serait pas hors de mon chemin," répondit Sev' et il glissa ensuite une main stabilisante sous le bras gauche de Harry.

Quelque peu soupçonneux Harry demanda, "Pourquoi êtes-vous si agréable envers moi tout à coup ?"

"Peut-être que j'apprécie converser avec vous tandis que vous êtes trop épuisé pour surveiller votre langue."

"Le veritaserum a cessé de faire effet, Professeur."

"Alors," répondit Severus d’un ton étrange, "peut-être que les événements de ce matin m'ont simplement rappelé quelqu'un d'autre dans votre situation - quelqu'un à qui l'on n'a pas offert une telle aide quand il en avait besoin."

//Quelqu'un comme vous pendant les Procès de Mangemorts// pensa Harry tristement.

Comme ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, Harry dit soudain, "Vous vous rendez compte que je savais, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, avant que Whitcombe ne me le dise. Même avant que je ne trouve votre livre de potions, en fait."

Severus ne semblait pas étonné. "Je ... l’ai pensé probable. Mais je ne pouvais pas en être certain." Ils étaient dans le couloir avant qu'il n'ajoute finalement, "Qui vous l’a dit ?"

"Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Drago aussi, en y réfléchissant."

"Drago Malfoy ?"

"Oui." Alors Harry ajouta, "Il ne va pas le raconter à tout le monde si vous êtes inquiet. C'est ... umm... Drago et moi parlons de temps en temps ... et quelque part au cours de cela il s'est rendu compte que je le savais."

Severus était silencieux et Harry se demanda ce qu'il pensait. Finalement, l’homme plus grand que lui dit, "Drago avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un depuis assez longtemps. Je suis son Directeur de Maison, mais pour des raisons diverses je ne peux pas remplir ce besoin particulier. Je suis ... satisfait ... qu'il semble que vous le pouvez."

Ils passèrent le reste du chemin de retour aux quartiers de Harry en silence. Ce n'est que quand ils atteignirent la porte que Severus demanda avec hésitation, "Qu’est-ce que ... précisément ... Drago a dit de moi ?"

Fermant la porte derrière eux, Harry décida de donner à Sev' la réponse la plus honnête qu'il ait donnée à qui que ce soit jusqu'ici aujourd'hui. "Il a dit que vous étiez - et êtes toujours - un des Mangemorts de Voldemort et que vous êtes actuellement sous les ordres de me séduire et de me livrer à Voldemort."

Severus se tenait cloué sur place dans l’entrée derrière lui. Après une seconde ou deux, il se détendit et s'avança plus loin dans le salon. "Vous ne le croyez pas," dit Severus.

"Albus a confiance en vous," répondit Harry. "Cela seul me dit que vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort - ou du moins que vous ne l'êtes plus. Je crois personnellement que vous êtes l'espion d'Albus, alors c’est logique que le fils de Lucius Malfoy pense que vous soyez toujours loyal envers Voldemort."

Il y eut un petit silence. "Et les ordres quant à votre séduction ?"

"Oh," dit négligemment Harry, "c’est assez réel. Drago a reçu l’instruction de nous surveiller tous les deux et de guetter les signes 'd'une amitié' en développement."

"Et le fait que je n'aurais aucun choix dans la question ne vous dérange pas," dit Severus d’un ton plat.

"Si," répondit Harry, "sauf que vous _aurez_ le choix parce que j'offre de feindre d'être votre amant - même si vous décidez de ne pas transformer cette tromperie en réalité."

"Vous... Pourquoi le feriez-vous ?" demanda Severus, confus.

Amusé, Harry dit, "Je vous l’ai dit - que je suis fatigué des encoches. Je veux le truc réel et je veux que cela dure." Alors Harry fit une pause un instant avant d'ajouter, "Mais j'admettrai que la pensée de vous faire marcher avec cela a traversé mon esprit."

Severus lui lança un regard de considération. "Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce changement d'avis soudain ?"

"Un,"cocha Harry sur ses doigts, "je suis fatigué-et comme vous l’avez observé plus tôt, il est probable que je ne pense pas très bien." Le coin de la bouche de Severus se tira d'un coup sec vers le haut d'amusement. "Deux", continua Harry, "après une bonne réflexion, je crois que je serais royalement furieux si quelqu'un me faisait cela. Et trois, vous m’avez fichu une trouille bleue à m'éviter pendant deux semaines. Si vous désiriez vraiment risquer la colère de Voldemort à ce propos ...et bien ... Simplement je... Oh par l'enfer, j'ai juste décidé de me rappeler qu'un rapport durable n'est pas basé sur le chantage."

"Oh, je ne sais pas," sourit Severus d'un air satisfait, "cela dépendrait de combien vous êtes habile en tant que maître-chanteur."

"Pas très," répondit Harry sèchement. Alors il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Le veritaserum avait laissé un drôle de goût dans sa bouche et répondre aux questions toute la matinée l’avait assoiffé.

Il avait déjà bu la moitié du verre quand Severus demanda soudainement, "Étiez-vous sérieux ? Vous ... feindriez ... D’être mon amant ? - Sans contrepartie ? Sans .. conditions ?"

"Je jure cela sur ma parole de Mage de Guerre," répondit Harry très sérieusement. "Oui - je suis sérieux. Aucune condition attachée."

Severus sembla y réfléchir .

"Écoutez," soupira finalement Harry, "personne ne doit décider quoi que ce soit tout de suite, d’accord ? Et si... Que diriez-vous de dîner avec moi samedi prochain ? Cela vous donnera le reste de la semaine pour penser à ce que j'ai dit et cela vous donnera aussi quelque chose favorable à annoncer si Voldemort décide de demander."

"Tout de suite cependant," termina Harry avec un énorme bâillement, "je pense que j’ai besoin de tomber quelque part de confortable pour quelques heures." Et laissant son verre pile là où il l'avait fini, Harry se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. "Vous êtes plus que bienvenu de vous joindre à moi..."

Derrière lui, Severus renifla.

"Ouais, ouais ... c'était juste une idée..." Marmonna Harry . "Oh", dit-il, revenant de la porte de la chambre à coucher, "puisque le chantage est hors de question maintenant, la corruption serait-elle convenable ?"

Severus cligna des yeux et puis sembla amusé de nouveau. "Vous m'avez déjà offert vos …charmes ... physiques. Que pourriez-vous probablement avoir d’autre par quoi je serais intéressé ?"

"Un livre de potions légèrement utilisé ?" demanda Harry avec bon espoir et il fut récompensé par un rire véritable du grand Maître de Potions.

"Apportez-le avec vous samedi prochain," lui dit Severus. Alors un remous de robes noires signala son départ.

\----Oo00oo--


	15. Problèmes et Points de vue

\----Oo00oo----

Après un début de semaine si mémorable, Harry n'était pas trop étonné de recevoir un autre visiteur quelques jours plus tard. En fait, il avait une période de libre le jeudi après-midi et retournait juste à ses quartiers quand une voix l'appela de derrière, "Ash! Attends moi!"

Harry se tourna pour voir approcher un complet étranger.

"Hé là," sourit l'homme en tapant légèrement sur l'épaule de Harry. "Je venais justement te voir. Es-tu en chemin vers tes quartiers ?"

"J'y étais, oui," répondit Harry facilement. Le fait que l'homme était si détendu et familier avec lui disait à Harry que cet étranger apparent était probablement Sirius ou Remus caché sous le sort de déguisement. Il avait à moitié attendu l'un ou les deux d'entre eux depuis que la nouvelle de l'interview au veritaserum avait été publiée dans tous les journaux principaux du monde sorcier. Ils atteignirent les quartiers de Harry sans interruption et Harry conduisit poliment l'homme à l'intérieur.

L'étranger admira l'appartement de Harry - se tournant sur place pour observer l'éclairage, les meubles et l'assortiment étrange de livres, d'équipement et de bibelots.

"Hé!" s'exclama soudain l'homme, "Est-ce que c'est ... ? Par la barbe de Merlin, mais oui!" Son intérêt avait été attrapé par une vieille tapisserie accrochée au mur du fond. Un coin en manquait - brûlé dans un feu de quelque sorte - et certains des bords restants étaient un peu roussis. Mais Harry trouvait le modèle géométrique et les chaudes couleurs terreuses calmants, alors il l'avait sauvé de la réserve poussiéreuse où il l'avait trouvé et l'avait accroché à son mur.

"Tu sais," commenta l'homme en passant une main douce sur les fils usés, "j'avais tout oublié de cette vieille chose. Je pensais qu'ils devaient l'avoir jeté." Se tournant vers Harry il rit tout bas, "Sais-tu comment il a été brûlé ?" Amusé, Harry secoua simplement la tête. "J'y ai mis le feu," rit l'homme. "Je n'en avais pas l'intention, bien sûr - mais Remus et James étaient quand même assez fâchés contre moi ensuite."

"Sirius," sourit Harry, heureux de découvrir finalement l'identité de son invité, "que diable faisais-tu qui mettrait le feu à une tapisserie ?"

Son parrain lui sourit. "À l'époque nous étudiions les sorciers du Moyen-Orient en Histoire de la Magie. Remus était fasciné par l'idée des tapis volants et voulait voir si nous pourrions en faire un." Avec un air semi-embarrassé, il ajouta, "Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité moi-même. Donnez-moi un bon balai n'importe quand."

"Un peu dur dans des pays qui sont surtout déserts," répondit Harry. "Il n'y a pas exactement beaucoup de bois alentour pour faire des balais."

"Ouais, et bien... De toute façon, nous ne pouvions pas trouver un tapis approprié. Nous avions besoin d'un qui ne manquerait à personne et qui ne soit ni trop grand ni trop petit." Alors Sirius eut un air lointain dans ses yeux en ajoutant, "Celui du bureau du Directeur aurait été parfait..."

Harry rit. "Ne me dis pas que vous avez essayé de voler celui-là!"

Sirius renifla. "Tu plaisantes ? Même Remus n'était pas _si_ désespéré que cela."

"Alors," l'incita Harry, "je suppose que vous ne pouviez pas trouver un tapis qui vous plaise. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait vous décider pour une tapisserie ?"

"Une ou deux choses," expliqua Sirius. "D'abord, cette tapisserie particulière était accrochée dans notre dortoir, alors aucun des enseignants ne le remarquerait si elle était portée manquante. Elle était aussi pile de la bonne taille - et le motif dessus a un peu l'air moyen-oriental. Remus supposait que c'était assez proche et à cette étape j'aurais consenti à peu près tout tant que je ne devais plus regarder de tapis. Malheureusement, James _aimait bien_ cette tapisserie - il disait toujours qu'elle l'aidait à se détendre - alors il n'était pas trop enthousiasmé à l'idée que nous expérimentions dessus. Mais Remus et moi l'avons finalement persuadé."

Harry regarda la décoration murale légèrement brûlée avec une appréciation renouvelée. Il y avait un certain nombre de trésors qu'il avait délibérément cherchés quand lui et Dobby avaient fouillé dans les réserves de château. Le vieux rapeltout de Neville et le chaudron bosselé de Sev étaient deux d'entre eux. Mais ceci était un cadeau inattendu. Pour quelque raison inconnue, il n'avait jamais rencontré par hasard cette tapisserie dans le Miroir - et donc Sirius ne s'en était jamais rappelé et n'avait jamais pensé à lui en parler. Harry avait tellement peu des affaires de ses parents...

"Je ne le savais pas ," dit-il simplement. "Quand je l'ai trouvée, j'en ai simplement aimé l'apparence. Mais je peux comprendre ce que Papa voulait dire à propos de l'aider à se détendre. Je trouve le motif ... calmant - particulièrement quand je suis fatigué ou stressé."

"Ne m'étonne pas," sourit Sirius. "Il y a beaucoup de ton père en toi de temps en temps." Alors revint à regarder la vieille tapisserie de manière critique. "Je n'ai jamais pu le voir moi-même," il haussa les épaules en s'excusant. "Pour moi, c'est simplement quelque chose à accrocher au mur."

"Ce qui n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu y as mis le feu," fit remarquer Harry.

Sirius sourit. "Remus n'arrêtait pas de nous dire que quand nous aurions fini il porterait au moins deux d'entre nous. A cette époque, nous n'avions jamais vu de balai en tandem, alors nous avons tous pensé qu'avoir quelque chose sur quoi deux d'entre nous pourraient voler ensemble serait assez cool. Mais je n'en étais pas si sûr. Je veux dire, si on le regarde, ce n'est pas du tout aussi épais ou solide qu'un tapis approprié et la pensée continuait à me trotter dans la tête que c'était très bien pour le reste d'entre eux... Ce maudit rat," et le visage de Sirius s'obscurcit en se souvenant de Peter Pettigrow, "a toujours été petit - et bien que Remus et James aient été plus grands, ils n'ont jamais gonflé comme moi. Des quatre d'entre nous, j'ai toujours été le plus lourd et je ... et bien, je n'ai jamais fait _confiance_ à l'idée d'un tapis autant qu'à celle d'un balai." Sirius sembla un peu embarrassé avant d'admettre, "J'étais plus qu'un peu inquiet que cette maudite chose s'affaisse à n'importe quel bout auquel je m'asseyais."

"Bien sûr," continua-t-il, "je n'ai _dit_ à personne combien j'étais inquiet. Au lieu de cela, je me suis simplement glissé en douce dans notre dortoir un soir avant le dîner et y ai jeté un sortilège fortifiant. Ou du moins, j'ai _pensé_ que j'y avais jeté un sortilège fortifiant. Malheureusement, j'ai utilisé 'a-duro' au lieu de 'duro' dans le sort et-"

"-elle s'est enflammée!" rit Harry.

"Comme si j'avais versé de la Solution Incendius dessus," acquiesça Sirius avec un rire. "Cela a allumé les tentures de mon lit avant que je ne sache ce qui arrivait. McGonagall m'a fait remplir cent quatre-vingt centimètres de parchemin avec 'Duro est pour durable. Aduro est pour les incendiaires. Je n'expérimenterai pas avec des sorts tout seul. Je ne mettrai pas le feu à la propriété de l'école.' Alors elle m'a donné deux semaines de détention."

Harry trouvait cela drôle et Sirius dût attendre patiemment que son filleul arrête de rire avant de pouvoir continuer. "Ils ont confisqué la tapisserie bien sûr et James ne m'a pas parlé pendant deux jours. Le rat a eu une attaque de panique quant au fait que j'aurais pu brûler complètement la tour et ensuite il m'a évité jusqu'à ce que James m'ait laissé tranquille et pardonné. Remus était simplement heureux que je n'aie pas impliqué le reste d'entre eux tandis que j'essayais d'expliquer ce que je faisais avec une tapisserie en premier lieu."

"Et en parlant de Lunard," sourit Harry, "où est ton associé dans le crime ?"

Sirius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et répondit, "Il est allé voir Dumbledore. Nous sommes ici pour faire un rapport sur quelque affaire pour l'Ordre qu'il nous fait étudier. Puisque je suis toujours un homme recherché et que tu ne veux pas qu'Albus sache à propos du sort de déguisement, Remus est celui qui est actuellement assis dans le bureau du Directeur avec son apparence normale."

Une pensée frappa soudain Sirius, "Hé! Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? Tu ne nous as pas dit que _tu_ avais un moyen de voir à travers le sort."

Harry rit en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. "Je n'en ai pas." Assura-t-il son parrain. "Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de complets étrangers qui auraient l'audace de s'approcher et de me donner une tape sur l'épaule. Quand tu as commencé à parler de Remus et mon père, c'était assez évident. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

"Oui merci," répondit Sirius, "- du jus d'orange si tu en as."

"Ca marche."

Comme Harry revenait avec deux verres en main, Sirius se pencha en avant et fit le commentaire, "Tu sais, ce sort de déguisement est absolument brillant! C'est la première fois depuis que je me suis échappé que j'ai été capable de me promener comme un sorcier ordinaire. Je tremblais comme une feuille la première fois que Lunard et moi sommes entrés au Chaudron Baveur. Mais personne n'a même cligné des yeux! C'était fantastique!"

Harry tendit sa boisson à Sirius et observa son parrain se rasseoir dans sa chaise. "J'en suis heureux," lui dit Harry. "Et j'espère que vous n'avez pas passé _tout_ votre temps à travailler pour Albus."

Souriant follement, Sirius répondit, "Aucune crainte à avoir de ce côté. Cela a été une révélation pour Remus aussi. C'est la première fois dans sa vie adulte qu'il n'a pas eu à s'inquiéter du préjugé contre les loups-garous partout où il va. Alors fais moi confiance - nous ne passons certainement pas tout notre temps à travailler!"

"Ne te laisses simplement pas _trop_ emporter," répondit Harry par un sourire.

Sirius roula des yeux. "Seigneur," gémit, "mon _filleul_ me donne des conseils parentaux!" Harry rit de nouveau. "Mais sérieusement," ajouta son aîné, "ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Nous sommes peut-être des maraudeurs, mais nous ne sommes pas stupides. Tandis que cela a été une bénédiction réelle pour nous de se promener si librement, nous sommes tous les deux bien conscients des risques que nous prenons. Avoir des visages différents ne nous sauvera pas si un Mangemort nous attrape à fureter - ou si un Auror pense que nous agissons de manière suspicieuse."

Harry était soulagé. "Je n'étais pas _vraiment_ inquiet- " commença-t-il.

"Si tu l'étais," interrompit Sirius gaiement. "Et tu avais tous les droits de l'être. C'est un sentiment grisant - la liberté que tu nous as donnée. La première fois que nous sommes entrés dans un pub pour dîner ... c'était comme ... comme si j'étais finalement hors d'Azkaban pour de bon - comme si j'étais finalement _moi_ de nouveau! Cela aurait été très facile pour nous deux de nous rendre ivres morts cette nuit là." Avec un sourire désabusé, il ajouta, " _Très_ facile. Trop facile. Mais nous savons tous les deux que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ce genre de chose tout de suite."

"Mais plus tard ?" demanda Harry .

"Tu ferais mieux de le croire," sourit Sirius d'un air satisfait. "Mais pas jusqu'à _après_ que nous nous soyons débarrassés du vieux Voldie-" et Harry pouffa de rire au surnom irrévérencieux, "-et que nous ayons trouvé ce rat et m'ayions fait acquitté!"

"Plus de pouvoir pour toi," trinqua Harry en levant son verre.

"Pour _nous_ tu veux dire," contra Sirius en se penchant en avant et faisant tinter son propre verre contre celui de son filleul. "Et en parlant de Voldie et ses Mangemorts-"

"Tu es vraiment collé sur ce surnom, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est toi qui m'a fait commencer," répondit Sirius, "alors tu n'as pas le droit de t'en plaindre. Maintenant - comme j'étais sur le point de dire, Remus est en train de mettre Dumbledore à jour, alors je suis ici pour te mettre à jour." Et avec cela, la conversation se tourna vers des questions plus sérieuses.

Surtout, Patmol et Lunard avaient essayé de suivre le mouvement de divers Mangemorts dans une tentative de localiser le quartier général actuel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient aussi examiné les rumeurs d'activité suspicieuses à une variété d'emplacements dans l'espoir que n'importe quels indices qu'ils pourraient trouver pourraient désigner un motif plus large.

Chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix retransmettait les informations à leur leader : Albus Dumbledore. Lui, à son tour, essayait de créer une image complète des plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres à partir des petits morceaux que ses gens lui apportaient. C'était un travail minutieux, comptant souvent sur des conjectures et des probabilités - ce qui était pourquoi le rôle d'espion de Sev était tellement essentiel à l'effort.

Lorsque Sirius finit progressivement son rapport, Harry n'avait toujours rien entendu qui pourrait exiger qu'il change ses propres plans. En effet, beaucoup de ce qu'on lui avait dit ne le concernait que très peu et était probablement sans rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sauf accidentellement. Il avait demandé plus de détail de temps en temps, mais même alors les réponses de Sirius avaient seulement servi à le rassurer que Voldemort agissait à peu près comme Harry l'avait prévu.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin même du compte-rendu de Sirius qu'un commentaire désinvolte fit soudainement se glacer le sang de Harry.

"Oh,"disait Sirius, "à propos, Remus et moi avons trouvé par hasard quelques histoires étranges d'une attaque de Mangemorts sur une université moldue."

"Une université _moldue_ ?" demanda brusquement Harry. "Sais-tu laquelle ?"

Étonné par l'intérêt aigu de Harry, Sirius put seulement secouer la tête. "J'ai peur que non," répondit-il. "Les rumeurs étaient vagues au mieux et cela a été plus de trois mois depuis que l'attaque est censé s'être passée. Toutes les pistes ont disparu comme de la fumée quand nous avons essayé de trouver quelque chose de concret pour continuer."

"Normalement," continua Sirius, "nous ne nous dérangerions même pas pour rechercher quelque chose dans ce genre, mais il a été dit que cette attaque s'est passée en juin - environ une semaine après que tu aies 'disparu'. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait valoir la peine d'examiner cela à cause du timing et aussi parce que ce n'est pas très commun qu'un problème dans le monde moldu se termine comme une rumeur dans le monde sorcier."

Anxieusement, Sirius observa que l'attention de Harry se concentrait vers l'intérieur et qu'un froncement de sourcils vague apparut sur le visage de son filleul. "Harry ?" l'incita-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Peut-être rien," répondit lentement Harry. Alors il leva la tête et demanda, "As-tu entendu quelque chose de plus sur l'intérêt de Voldemort pour les dragons ? Cela n'a pas changé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sirius réfléchit un instant. "Je ne - non, attends une minute, j' _ai_ entendu quelque chose tout récemment ... je pense que Remus aurait pu le mentionner. Quelque chose à propos d'un Mangemort que nous suivions. L'homme disait quelque chose ... je n'écoutais pas trop étroitement puisque nous savions déjà que Voldemort était intéressé par cela - et je surveillais nos arrières à ce moment là..."

Soudainement Sirius claqua des doigts. "J'ai trouvé!" se souvint-il. "Celui nous suivions se plaignait à son camarade de travail qu'il avait été forcé à étudier les dragons en Roumanie et ensuite soudain était rappelé à la maison et remplacé par quelque gosse avec la seulement moitié d'un cerveau. Remus en a plaisanté plus tard, disant que la moitié d'un cerveau était probablement une amélioration pour la plupart des Mangemorts."

"Zut," dit Harry sombrement. "Il semble que Voldemort a retiré ses chercheurs de Roumanie et les a remplacés par des troupiers normaux."

"Troupiers ?" demanda Sirius.

"Des soldats peu ou pas qualifiés," expliqua Harry. "Quelqu'un comme Voldemort les assigne à faire tous les boulots désagréables ou ennuyeux parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'expertise nécessaire pour faire les boulots importants. Dans ce cas, cela peut indiquer que Voldemort a trouvé quelque chose de plus important sur quoi se concentrer que la recherche sur le Feu de Dragon."

"Le feu de dragon!" s'exclama Sirius. "Je pensais que c'était un mythe!"

"Non," répondit Harry. " Le feu de dragon est assez réel. C'est simplement très rare - probablement parce que les dragons eux-mêmes ne sont pas aussi communs qu'ils l'étaient autrefois. Et même s'ils l'étaient, seuls les membres les plus vieux d'une ou deux espèces ont jamais été capables de le produire. Mais le feu de dragon existe très certainement ."

"Et ils font des recherches dessus en Roumanie ?"

"Oui et non," répondit Harry. "Charlie Weasley s'intéresse à cela depuis quelque temps et a poursuivi cette recherche en même temps que ses recherches officiellement approuvées. Mais ce fait n'est pas largement connu."

"Cela explique pourquoi Voldemort était intéressé," murmura Sirius pour lui- même.

"Mais pas pourquoi il est soudain devenu _moins_ intéressé," ajouta Harry.

"Bien, il n'y a pas tout abandonné," fit remarquer Sirius. "Il a toujours des gens là, même s'ils _sont_ 'des troupiers'."

"Oui," argumenta Harry , "mais ce n'est _pas_ ce qu'il a fait dans le Miroir. Ce n'est pas ce dont je me souviens! - et ce la pose la question : qu'est ce qui est si important pour qu'il ait rappelé ses chercheurs ?"

"Quelque chose à voir avec une université moldue ?" hasarda Sirius.

"J'espère sincèrement que non," répondit Harry d'un air mécontent.

Sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Harry se leva de sa chaise et commença à faire les cents pas. // C'est bien trop tôt// pensa-t-il pour lui-même. // Robert devrait encore préparer sa licence. Son travail sur la technomagie ne commencera même pas avant trois autres années! Il n'aurait probablement pas pu attirer l'intérêt de Voldemort si tôt. Non ? //

Sirius observait son filleul silencieusement, se demandant ce qui aurait possiblement pu arriver dans ce maudit Miroir pour causer tant de souci à propos d'une rumeur sur une université moldue. Distraitement, il nota combien il était étrange de voir cet homme - un Mage de Guerre - faisant les cents pas et de _savoir_ que c'était Harry - son filleul - bien caché sous le même sort que Sirius portait actuellement lui-même.

Soudainement, Harry arrêta d'arpenter la pièce et se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Sirius, tu as passé beaucoup de temps dans le monde moldu n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais, je suppose," reconnut-il. "Il m'a toujours fasciné. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais une moto moldue - mais je ne suis pas un expert ni rien de ce genre."

"Mais tu peux t'y mêler assez bien pour faire quelque enquête pour moi ? - Sans se faire remarquer ?"

Sirius considéra cela. "Oui, je le pense. J'ai passé pas mal de temps dans le monde moldu depuis que je me suis échappé d'Azkaban." Avec une ironie désabusée, il ajouta, "Vous n'avez pas tendance à rencontrer beaucoup de Détraqueurs ou d'Aurors quand vous vous faites passer pur un moldu."

Harry sourit un peu à cela et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil à côté de son parrain. Se penchant en avant, il expliqua : "J'ai besoin que tu ailles à l'Université de Cambridge pour trouver s'il y a là un moldu nommé Robert Thomas. Il devrait être inscrit comme étudiant, mais je ne peux pas me rappeler dans quel cours il est supposé être. Cependant, ce sera soit en Physique ou dans le Département d'Ingénierie, alors tu n'auras pas besoin de fouiller dans toute l'université pour le trouver."

"La Physique ou l'Ingénierie," répéta soigneusement Sirius, "et je cherche Robert Thomas."

"Des questions discrètes seulement," l'avertit Harry. "Je veux simplement savoir s'il est là et s'il va bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui parler - ou à qui que ce soit d'officiel - si tu peux l'éviter."

Sirius hocha la tête. "Découvrir où les étudiants traînent et demander ici et là. Ne pas attirez l'attention officielle. Compris." Alors il leva les yeux vers Harry. "Dois-je prendre Remus avec moi ?"

"Tant que tu peux le faire s'intégrer, oui. Je ne sais pas combien d'expérience il a avec les moldus cependant."

"Ce ne sera pas un problème," l'assura Sirius. "Je ferai la plus grande part des discussions."

"N'attendez pas de revenir pour faire un rapport," lui dit Harry. "Envoyez un hibou. Je dois savoir si M. Thomas va bien aussitôt que possible. Beaucoup pourrait changer s'il y a vraiment eut une attaque de Mangemorts à cette université particulière."

Maintenant Sirius était intensément curieux. "Peux-tu au moins me dire pourquoi ce moldu est si important ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je regrette vraiment de ne pas pouvoir, Patmol. Mais je dois savoir ce qui se passe d'abord. Il se pourrait que je m'inquiète pour rien, auquel cas il ce serait mieux pour M. Thomas si toi et Lunard oubliiez simplement que vous avez jamais entendu parler de lui."

"Mieux pour _lui_..." répéta Sirius lentement, observant son filleul pensivement. "Sécurité par l'anonymat ?"

Harry ne répondit pas.

Sirius roula ses yeux. "Bien, bien," capitula-t-il. "Plus de questions."

Harry renifla. "Je croirai cela quand je le verrai !"

"Tu me connais trop bien," rit Sirius. "Mais je vais promettre de ne plus poser de questions _pour le moment_. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Quoi, pas même sur ma vie privée ?"

"Ne sois pas ridicule," se moqua Sirius. "C'est mon devoir de parrain de te tracasser à propos de ta vie privée jusqu'à ce que tu abandonnes et me dises tout."

Harry rit.

\----Oo00oo----

Ce fut peu de temps après le coucher du soleil que Sirius - toujours déguisé comme un étranger anonyme - sortit de manière culottée du château et s'avança sur les terres de l'école.

Lui et Remus s'étaient arrangés pour se rencontrer à la Cabane Hurlante et Sirius était supposé arriver d'abord et attendre ensuite que Remus le rejoigne. Une fois là, ils mettraient tous les deux de nouveaux déguisements et transplaneraient ensuite ensemble pour Londres . Personne qui les aurait vus entrer dans la Cabane ne les verrait sortir - ou reconnaîtrait les deux hommes quand ils apparaîtraient quelques secondes plus tard à Londres.

\----Oo00oo----

Une fois que Sirius fut parti, Harry admit piteusement que son parrain n'avait pas plaisanté au sujet de la vie privée de Harry. Sirius était _intensément_ curieux quant au mystérieux 'futur petit ami' de Harry et avait mentionné à plusieurs reprises l'homme non identifié dans l'espoir que Harry pourrait lui donner quelques détails.

//Malheureusement pour lui j'ai été formé pour résister aux interrogatoires// se sourit Harry d'un air satisfait. D'accord, la première fois que Sirius avait utilisé le mot 'petit ami', Harry était presque tombé de sa chaise de rire. L'image mentale de Severus Rogue n'allait simplement _pas_ avec le mot 'petit ami'. Pour Harry, Sev' avait toujours été son amant, son compagnon, ou son partenaire - jamais son 'petit ami '.

Heureusement, Sirius avait été plus taquin qu'ennuyeux. Il voulait évidemment savoir, mais reconnaissait librement que Harry n'était pas obligé de lui dire. Ainsi au lieu d'exiger des détails, il continuait simplement 'à rappeler' à Harry que _si_ Harry voulait de l'aide/des conseils/quelqu'un-qui-l'écoute, alors son parrain était 'là' pour lui.

Quant au reste, Harry apprécia à fond de parler à Sirius de l'interview au veritaserum et de comment lui et Albus avaient réussi à rouler une pièce pleine de journalistes. Sirius n'avait pas été tout à fait si heureux que son filleul aie confié sa santé à Severus Rogue, mais Harry essaya d'atténuer l'effet en décrivant la situation critique de Wally le Sot et l'expression sur le visage de l'Auror quand Fudge lui avait délibérément marché sur le pied. Sirius et Sev' ne voyaient pas du même oeil la plupart des choses, mais ils partageaient une certaine quantité de mépris pour les Aurors du Ministère. Harry fut récompensé par un sourire réticent de son parrain sur l'exil éventuel de Wally de la conférence de presse.

Harry était aussi finalement libre de décrire combien cela était bizarre d' _être_ vraiment un professeur à Poudlard. Sirius rit avec lui à propos d'appeler Ron et Hermione 'M. Weasley' et 'Mlle Granger' et fit des bruits compatissants au malaise de Harry à donner des points de Maison. En retour, Sirius parla à Harry de ses expériences en tant qu'espion voyageant pour l'Ordre du Phoenix et des endroits que lui et Remus avaient visités ensemble. Lorsque Harry fut de nouveau seul dans son appartement, ils avaient tous les deux eu un après-midi très agréable et Harry remerciait mentalement ses parents d'avoir un si bon goût dans leurs amis.

Ce n'est que quand il revint finalement pour faire face à une pièce vide - et remarqua les ombres silencieuses s'étendant à partir des coins - que les pensées de Harry revinrent encore une fois à Robert Thomas.

//S'il _a_ été pris// pensa Harry obscurément// alors je devrai simplement trouver une façon de le sauver. // Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'ignorer la situation critique du jeune homme si Voldemort l'avait vraiment. Le souvenir de leur première réunion - de trouver l'homme battu, cassé, les yeux abattus, avec le mot 'maître' toujours sur ses lèvres - non, Harry ne pouvait pas admettre que cela arrive de nouveau pas plus qu'il ne pouvait permettre à Drago de marcher aveuglément le long du même chemin que dans le Miroir.

//Mais tout cela sont des conjectures à l'heure actuelle// se rappela Harry. // Je ne _sais_ pas si quoi que ce soit est arrivé à Robert. Il pourrait aller parfaitement bien. //, mais la pensée que Voldemort aurait pu rappeler à lui même certains de ses chercheurs grignotait l'arrière des pensées de Harry - lui rappelant que les choses différaient déjà du Miroir et lui chuchotait que peut-être ... seulement peut-être ... c'était le commencement d'une divergence principale.

"Merde!!" jura Harry à haute voix. "Il était supposé être en sécurité! Il n'était pas même supposé devenir _impliqué_ cette fois-ci!"

Et avec le souci pour la sécurité de Robert Thomas vint le savoir que si Patmol et Lunard ne pouvaient pas répondre de son emplacement, alors _trouver_ un simple prisonnier moldu parmi les Mangemorts pourrait prendre des mois.

Et ceux-là étaient des mois que Harry ne souhaiterait à personne.

\----oo00oo----

Ailleurs dans le monde des sorciers, Voldemort contemplait également une difficulté imprévue concernant ses ennemis.

Le seigneur des ténèbres était présentement assis à un grand bureau dans ses appartements personnels. La majeure partie de ses serviteurs aurait été étonnée par l'ameublement simple qui l'entourait. Pourtant le bureau, bien qu'ordinaire et sans détails, était fait d'un bois foncé richement coloré qui avait été poncé jusqu'à une finition satinée parfaite. Le verni qui le couvrait était de même de la plus haute qualité, et servait seulement à mettre en valeur le grain fin du bois cher. Si l'on pouvait dire que le choix de l'environnement d'un sorcier était en miroir de leur propriétaire, alors Voldemort était un homme qui s'était débarrassé de toute partie de lui qui n'était pas essentielle à sa recherche de puissance. Sollicitude, sympathie, joie, douleur - rien de cela n'avait plus de signification pour lui que les petits ornements inutiles que d'autres appréciaient généralement quant à leurs possessions. Et parmi tout ce qui restait -- colère, intelligence, force, et un chaud désir cru de puissance -- Voldemort avait modelé une résolution libre et focalisée qui lui permettrait d'effectuer les actes les plus sombres et vils sans remord ou regret.

Mais pour le moment, cet esprit calculateur et froid était attentivement focalisé sur le bureau devant lui, où une édition de la Gazette du Sorcier vieille de trois jours était posée, pliée d'une manière ordonnée sous son regard fixe. Les gros titres étaient: "Les secrets du Mage de Guerre révélés - l'interview au Veritaserum!"

Se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise, Voldemort passa mentalement en revue ce qu'il avait appris au sujet des Mages de Guerre depuis l'arrivée soudaine de Ash il y a approximativement quatre mois.

Tout d'abord, il avait peu pensé à la possibilité que d'autres Mages de Guerre puissent exister. Il avait supposé -- comme la plupart des gens -- que Ash était simplement un sorcier qui était tombé par hasard sur le secret pour pouvoir faire de la magie non-humaine tout seul. Ce n'était pas une prétention irraisonnable puisque les mages avaient toujours été rares dans le monde des sorciers, et il y avait plusieurs exemples historiques de sorcières et de sorciers qui étaient parvenus à devenir parfaitement compétents en magie non-humaine sans jamais _voir_ un autre mage, et encore moins en rencontrer un.

Pour les masses crédules c'était un phénomène parfaitement compréhensible. Si vous étiez assez idiot pour croire que penser comme un non-humain avait comme conséquence la capacité d'utiliser la magie non-humaine, alors les capacités de mage étaient évidemment quelque chose d'inhérent à la sorcière ou au sorcier. Cela signifiait que cela pourrait être déclenché en exposant simplement un mage potentiel aux cultures et aux idées non-humaines.

Mais naturellement, Voldemort était trop intelligent pour croire cela.

Une étude soigneuse de l'histoire indiquait qu'à chaque fois qu'un mage expérimenté était apparu dans le monde sorcier, la probabilité qu'au moins un ou deux autres mages soient 'découverts' augmentait soudainement. Pourquoi alors cela devrait-il être le cas, si la capacité des mages était innée? Cela n'avait aucun sens -- _à moins que_ le mage existant transmette d'une façon ou d'autre ses capacités à chaque fois qu'il ou elle décidait de prendre un apprenti ou un aide. Ce qui signifiait que ce n'était _pas_ des capacités innées du tout.

Donc il y avait certainement quelque truc pour faire de la magie d'une autre-espèce et le fait que mages étaient si rares signifiait simplement quel que soit ce truc, il devait être soit très obscur, soit très difficile, soit les deux. Ainsi, Voldemort supposait naturellement que Ash avait simplement eu assez de chance - ou avait été assez désespéré - pour tomber sur le secret par accident, de même que ces sorciers et sorcières isolés du passé devaient l'avoir fait.

Il ne passa même jamais à l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'un mage expérimenté pourrait avoir plus de facilité à reconnaître les autres ayant le potentiel de devenir mage - ou qu'ils sauraient certainement comment mieux invoquer cette capacité dans ceux qui auraient pu autrement rester inconnus. Mais bien sûr, maintenant - après la très publiée interview au veritaserum - Voldemort pouvait simplement voir que Ash n'était _pas_ , en fait, tombé sur le secret tout seul. Il avait évidemment rencontré son prétendu 'Guide de Cours' à quelque point dans le passé et ensuite avait d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à convaincre l'elfe âgé de le prendre comme apprenti.

// Je me demande comment il l'a fait ... // réfléchit Voldemort avec curiosité. // Chantage ? Corruption ? Remboursement d'une dette ? Peut-être quelque forme de manipulation émotionnelle ou mentale ... // Tous les démons de l'enfer savaient que Voldemort n'avait jamais eu aucune chance à convaincre un mage de lui révéler le secret, à _lui_.

Ce qui - combiné avec son mépris pour les rapports habituels de la Gazette des Sorciers - avait été une raison suffisante pour exiger la confirmation de la prétendue 'interview au veritaserum ' _avant_ de donner quelque considération sérieuse que ce soit à la possibilité qu'un groupe organisé de Mages de Guerre puisse vraiment exister.

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent légèrement quand son regard fixe se dirigea vers la petite pile de rapports posés à côté du journal sur son bureau. Trois jours avaient passé depuis les gros titres de la Gazette des Sorciers et ses serviteurs avaient facilement réussi à fournir plus qu'assez de preuves pour le convaincre que l'interview au veritaserum était vraie. Le même jour que la Gazette des Sorciers avait publié son article, plusieurs autres journaux avaient édité la même histoire. Les auteurs étaient tout différents, pourtant les détails étaient tous les mêmes. Mais la preuve la plus condamnante était arrivée seulement la veille : un hibou de Severus confirmant qu'il avait fabriqué et administré le veritaserum lui-même. Ainsi à moins que le mage ne puisse d'une façon ou d'une autre surmonter les effets de la drogue - ce qui était peu probable de l'avis de Severus - alors les rapports de l'interview n'étaient ni mensonges, ni exagérations-

\- et le cercle de Mages de Guerre était réel.

Brusquement, Voldemort se repoussa de son bureau et traversa la pièce vers la cheminée. Une chiquenaude de sa baguette transmit sa voix aux cuisines. "Apportez un repas à la salle d'audience," commanda-t-il. Alors il termina le sort et partit pour la salle en personne.

Il était temps de nourrir son nouvel 'animal de compagnie'.

\----Oo00oo----

En se déplaçant parmi ses serviteurs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres remarqua à peine les saluts profonds et les regards alternativement craintifs et adorateurs qui lui étaient accordés. Ses Mangemorts étaient seulement à remarquer quand il exigeait quelque chose d'eux - ou quand ils échouaient. Et peu d'entre eux voulaient attirer son attention pour la deuxième raison.

Ne tenant pas compte de ceux qui l'entouraient, Voldemort passa silencieusement en revue son analyse du problème sérieux que Ash et son maudit cercle de Mages de Guerre représentaient maintenant.

Tout d'abord, il était évident que le Mage de Guerre Ash le méprisait. Ce n'était pas en soi un problème insurmontable puisque, mage ou pas, il était toujours seulement un homme. Même plus, son intérêt dans Severus était une faiblesse qui pourrait, et serait exploitée pour l'avantage de Voldemort. Le problème était qu'il avait supposé que Ash serait comme tout autre mage : refusant complètement de renoncer à son avantage magique en partageant le secret de l'art des mages avec d'autres.

Mais maintenant, Voldemort faisait face à la possibilité désastreuse que cela ne soit pas le cas.

L'homme était soudainement apparu dans le monde des sorciers avec peu de choses de plus que les vêtements qu'il portait sur son dos. Cela indiquait un départ hâtif et mal préparé d'un endroit qui était inconnu du monde des sorciers. Étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses devant lesquelles un Mage de Guerre pourrait fuir et que le Cercle de Mages de Guerre lui-même avait précédemment été inconnu du monde des sorciers, alors il n'était pas trop difficile de comprendre que Ash s'était enfui devant ses semblables mages.

A partir de là, c'était une chose simple que de déduire que Ash s'était probablement disputé avec le conseil de Mages de Guerre sur leur politique de non-intervention dans des affaires humaines. Il était évident que l'homme avait toutes les intentions de s'y immiscer et qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper de l'influence du cercle avant que les autres Mages de Guerre ne puisse l'empêcher de partir. Après cela, il semblait que Ash ait d'une façon ou d'une autre trouvé un moyen d'empêcher le cercle de tout simplement le tuer ou le contraindre de revenir. Voldemort supposait à moitié que Dumbledore aurait pu avoir eu affaire avec cela. Autrement pourquoi le mage gaspillerait-il son temps et son talent en enseignant à cette maudite école ?

Et maintenant que le cercle nouvellement révélé de Mages de Guerre avait localisé leur camarade disparu, ils le surveillaient évidemment. Le fait qu'ils aient envoyé le professeur de l'homme aussi bien que l'un de ses amis permettait commodément à Ash de trouver une explication convaincante à leur visite comme étant une simple visite d'amitié. Mais il était clair, que, en réalité, le cercle avait choisi d'envoyer les deux personnes qui seraient le mieux capables de juger de l'humeur de Ash et de ses intentions.

Étant donné que l'homme était assez fanatique à s'opposer à Voldemort pour trahir ses pairs mages, alors il était très possible que Ash puisse juste être assez fanatique pour sacrifier sa propre supériorité magique et commencer à apprendre à d'autres sorciers à devenir mages. Peu de temps après cela, le secret pour utiliser la magie non-humaine ne serait plus un secret du tout. Mais alors les ennemis de Voldemort auraient eu suffisamment de temps pour devenir compétents dans l'utilisation de la magie d'autres espèces et ce serait une course contre la montre pour former ses propres serviteurs avant que leurs adversaires ne les aient décimés.

Voldemort envisagea cette possibilité quelques moments en s'approchant des portes ouvertes de sa salle d'audience. Silencieusement, il passa devant l'entrée impressionnante et traça son chemin jusqu'au trône orné au fond lointain de la salle. La grande pièce était toujours brillamment éclairée et prête à l'emploi, renforçant subtilement l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas soumis aux heures du jour ou aux caprices du temps comme les autres hommes. Cela servait aussi à renforcer la leçon qu'il s'attendait à ce que ses serviteurs soient dociles à sa volonté et répondent donc à sa sommation chaque fois que cela lui convenait, indépendamment de leur propre convenance.

À l'heure actuelle, cependant, la salle d'audience était vide à part lui - et à moins qu'il ne veuille appeler quelqu'un, cela resterait ainsi jusqu'à ce que le dîner de son animal de compagnie soit arrivé. Personne n'oserait le déranger sans une très bonne raison.

En s'installant dans la décoration exagérée du trône impressionnant, Voldemort considéra soigneusement les répercussions de la croisade individuelle de Ash contre lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprenait en soi que le cercle de Mages de Guerre ne veule pas que leur frère dévoyé étende le secret de l'art des mages partout dans le monde sorcier. Cela détruirait l'avantage des autres Mages de Guerre et affaiblirait pour toujours leur pouvoir parmi leurs propres races. Pourtant pour quelque raison, ils étaient actuellement incapables de réduire au silence ou de contrôler cet homme.

Ce qui signifiait qu'ils seraient inévitablement forcés de négocier avec lui.

De telles négociations signifieraient très probablement que la politique de non-intervention serait abandonnée et que le cercle de Mages de Guerre s'allierait à contrecoeur avec Ash - un homme qui travaillait déjà pour Albus Dumbledore. Et à la différence de ces idiots du Ministère, Voldemort ne se faisait aucune illusion du danger que le cercle de Mages de Guerre représentait.

D'autres pourraient croire que le cercle était un groupe désorganisé d'individus dissemblables, mais Voldemort avait gouverné ses Mangemorts à la fois comme maître et commandant militaire plus longtemps que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été vivants. Il comprenait bien les dégâts que même un petit nombre de professionnels fortement habiles pourrait infliger. Qui plus est, une fois qu'un certain niveau de compétence professionnelle était réalisé, cela n'importerait pas qu'ils aient été formés pour travailler ensemble ou non - ils seraient assez expérimentés et professionnels pour _trouver_ des moyens de travailler ensemble.

Mais ce qui dérangeait Voldemort le plus de toute cette situation, était la possibilité que tandis que le cercle de Mages de Guerre serait probablement d'accord avec une alliance, Ash lui-même pourrait bien aller de l'avant et former secrètement d'autres sorciers de toute façon. Après tout, de combien des alliés si peu motivés pourraient-ils être dignes de confiance ? Mieux valait de beaucoup avoir le meilleur des deux mondes.

C'était certainement ce que Voldemort ferait dans la même situation.

//Mais aussi//considéra Voldemort// je ne dois pas oublier mon couteau, caché dans les plis des propres robes de Dumbledore. Si Severus pouvait gagner le contrôle du mage _avant_ qu'il ne se déplace contre moi ... //

Mais non - Voldemort ne pouvait pas compter là-dessus. Comme Severus l'avait correctement fait remarquer, il devait se déplacer soigneusement afin d'éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore et du mage lui-même. L'asservissement éventuel de Ash était toujours un but digne - mais le timing de cela ne pouvait pas être prévu.

Juste à ce moment là une silhouette vêtue de noir entra à l'autre bout de la salle. C'était un jeune homme - nouvellement initié parmi les Mangemorts - et il portait un plateau avec dessus à manger et à boire. Le garçon se déplaçait tranquillement et avec respect, équilibrant soigneusement le plateau comme il se mettait à genoux devant son maître.

Voldemort jeta un sortilège de lévitation sur le plateau et son contenu, soulageant le jeune homme de son fardeau.

Le garçon resta à genou.

"Vous pouvez aller," permit finalement Voldemort et le jeune se leva silencieusement, salua et partit.

Voldemort le regarda partir avec quelque chose d'apparenté à de l'approbation. Le garçon connaissait sa place et n'avait pas geint que c'était un honneur de servir son maître. Mais aussi, personne n'avait fait l'erreur de laisser un elfe de maison en sa présence. Tandis que Voldemort reconnaissait que ces créatures ennuyeuses avaient leur utilité, il n'avait certainement pas confiance en eux. En conséquence, il avait jeté des sortilèges qui leur rendait impossible le fait de quitter les niveaux inférieurs sans une escorte pour surveiller leur travail. Et si l'un d'entre eux essayait jamais de mettre pied à l'intérieur de ses quartiers personnels...

... Et bien, sa mort serait extrêmement douloureuse et désagréable.

Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres se levait de sa chaise, il dirigea sa baguette vers le plateau qui planait et lui commanda de le suivre. Alors il se dirigea vers une porte discrète qui menait à une pièce plus petite et de moins mauvais goût d'un côté de la salle.

Voldemort préférait généralement utiliser la pièce adjacente quand il traitait avec ses serviteurs les plus utiles. Voldemort assignait à ceux qui étaient utiles des tâches qu'il ne voulait pas qui soient discutées dans la chambre d'audience qui avait de l'écho. Ils étaient aussi ses serviteurs les plus intelligents et n'étaient pas impressionnés d'habitude par la taille et la prodigalité de la salle principale de toute façon.

Récemment cependant, Voldemort avait utilisé cette petite pièce pour un but entièrement différent...

Un sortilège simple ouvrit la porte et Voldemort la regarda s'ouvrir dans l'obscurité. En entrant - le plateau flottant toujours avec obéissance derrière lui - il appela "Lumos" dans l'air refroidi et ne fut pas étonné par le fracas de chaînes comme le moldu réagissait à la brillance soudaine.

Le garçon était actuellement fourré dans son coin sous plusieurs couvertures, essayant de se tenir chaud et couvrant ses yeux pour qu'ils aient le temps de s'adapter à la lumière.

"Laisse-moi te voir," commanda Voldemort.

Le moldu obéit rapidement, repoussant les couvertures et se mettant à genoux sur sa literie de fortune.

Soigneusement, Voldemort l'étudia. Le garçon avait l'air d'avoir 18 ou 19 ans et était habillé avec un pantalon brun simple et un t-shirt indéfinissable. Il était au moins propre, bien que toujours assez pâle et à l'air pathétique. Cependant, c'était une amélioration énorme par rapport à l'animal malodorant et sale, couvert de zébrures et de contusions, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sauvé de ses trop-enthousiastes serviteurs il y a trois semaines.

Un geste de la baguette de Voldemort fit descendre le plateau au sol devant le moldu.

Le garçon ne fit aucun mouvement vers lui - bien qu'il n'ait rien eu que de l'eau depuis bien plus de douze heures.

Satisfait de l'obéissance du moldu, Voldemort appela une chaise voisine et une petite table basse ronde de jeu. "Mets le plateau sur la table," ordonna-t-il et le moldu souleva soigneusement le plateau, le posant avec des mains légèrement tremblantes.

S'asseyant sur la chaise, Voldemort choisit aléatoirement un morceau de fromage qu'il offrit au garçon. Le jeune homme s'approcha en rampant jusqu'à pouvoir étendre le bras et prendre le petit morceau de nourriture de la main de Voldemort. Aussitôt que le moldu eut fini le fromage, Voldemort prit un couteau et coupa un petit morceau de rosbif. Il le tint sur le bout du couteau et de nouveau le moldu le prit soigneusement.

Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait silencieusement à alimenter le moldu, il considéra l'étrange tour du destin qui avait tout d'abord fait venir le garçon à son attention.

\----Oo00oo----

Il y a plusieurs mois, un des serviteurs les plus jeunes de Voldemort avait essayé d'échapper à deux Aurors qui avaient réussi à jeter un sort anti-transplanation sur lui. Le jeune Mangemort inexpérimenté avait finalement réussi à échapper à ses poursuivants dans une université moldue à Cambridge. Il avait accompli cela en transfigurant ses robes pour qu'elles correspondent au vêtement moldu des étudiants de l'université. Alors, tandis qu'il essayait de passer inaperçu, le jeune Mangemort avait été entraîné par mégarde dans une conversation intrigante à propos d'un autre moldu qui prétendait que quelque accident avait fait léviter tous les objets dans un des laboratoires de l'université pendant quelques secondes. Tandis que les autres moldus avaient ri et avaient plaisanté - revendiquant que c'était une excuse assez boiteuse pour avoir cassé la plupart de l'équipement du laboratoire - le serviteur de Voldemort avait pensé que cela valait examen. Après tout, jusqu'à ce que les Aurors aient quitté le secteur, il ne pouvait entrer en contact avec aucun de ses semblables Mangemorts pour faire enlever le charme anti-transplanation - donc il pourrait aussi bien passer le temps en examinant la revendication peu probable du moldu.

Les faibles traces de magie qui s'accrochaient toujours au laboratoire de l'université furent assez pour amener deux des serviteurs les plus vieux et les plus expérimentés de Voldemort à l'université pour vérifier la revendication de leur plus jeune collègue. Après cela, la question avait été portée à l'attention de Voldemort et, à son tour, il leur avait négligemment ordonné d'enlever le moldu et de l'amener à un emplacement sûr pour que Voldemort puisse examiner le garçon par lui-même.

Voldemort n'avait pas cru plus que ses serviteurs que le garçon pourrait en réalité faire de la magie. Mais il y avait quelque preuve légère qu'il ait pu utiliser la machinerie moldue pour découvrir une source inconnue d'énergie magique. À l'époque cependant, Voldemort avait placé peu d'importance à un événement si peu probable. Le moldu avait été 'acquis' comme une curiosité plus qu'autre chose. Il y avait la _possibilité_ qu'il _puisse_ devenir utile à quelque point dans l'avenir, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait déjà que Feu de Dragon existait et serait une arme formidable. Pourquoi gâcher des ressources de valeur sur un moldu quand il avait déjà une ligne de recherche qui promettait assez de pouvoir pour vaincre tout sort que ses ennemis pourraient jeter ?

Et ainsi, quand les deux plus vieux Mangemorts eurent annoncé la capture du garçon, Voldemort était allé voir le moldu avec très peu d'espoir de découvrir quoi que ce soit d'utile. Et en effet, il avait eu raison. Cet idiot de moldu avait été stupéfixé pendant son enlèvement et au réveil ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses ravisseurs étaient des sorciers. Étonnamment, le garçon n'avait pas même cru en la magie avant que Voldemort n'entre dans la pièce. L'apparence physique du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait apparemment fait un sacré choc au garçon. Bien que cela ait sans aucun doute été beaucoup plus choquant la première fois que Voldemort avait utilisé Endoloris sur lui pour son attitude irrespectueuse.

Une fois le problème d'attitude corrigé, Voldemort avait écouté l'histoire du moldu par lui-même. A la fin de cela, il n'était toujours pas convaincu que le garçon serait de beaucoup d'utilité. Cependant, la curiosité du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été provoquée et au cas improbable où le moldu aurait vraiment pu faire ce qu'il revendiquait, Voldemort avait laissé des ordres de garder le garçon vivant et à l'écart jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse consacrer plus de ressources à son étude.

Le moldu n'irait nulle part et Voldemort pourrait étudier le morveux quand il s'y déciderait. A ce moment là cependant, le gamin Potter avait été porté manquant depuis deux pleines semaines et un Mage de Guerre était apparu à l'Allée des Embrumes et faisait, disait-on, des affaires secrètes pour des raisons inconnues avec les gobelins de Gringotts.

Voldemort avait des problèmes plus importants à considérer qu'un petit moldu dérisoire.

Malheureusement, petit moldu dérisoire était devenu quelque peu plus important presque trois mois plus tard quand Voldemort reçut deux nouvelles assez inquiétantes. La première était que quelque elfe fou avait attaqué le Mage de Guerre à Poudlard. Cela avait été une nouvelle importune puisque les elfes n'entraient traditionnellement pas en contact avec les humains. Le fait que l'elfe - fou ou non - ait su qui Ash était et ait bien voulu le suivre dans le monde sorcier, signifiait que le Mage de Guerre avait évidemment été en contact avec des elfes auparavant - très probablement quand il avait étudié leur magie.

Précédemment, Voldemort avait seulement considéré le Mage de Guerre comme un individu isolé. Mais maintenant il était confronté au fait que l'homme avait probablement eu des enseignants, des amis et des alliés parmi un certain nombre de puissances étrangères. Il était inquiétant de penser que des utilisateurs de magie inhumains pourraient se battre contre ses Mangemorts à l'invitation de Ash.

Il était peu probable, cependant, que le Mage de Guerre gagne plus d'une poignée d'alliés qui veuillent bien l'aider. Après tout, il était plus probable que Ash _leur_ doive quelque chose pour le privilège de sa formation, que eux lui doivent n'importe quelle faveur.

Cependant, c'était une cause de souci.

La deuxième nouvelle était de ses serviteurs en Roumanie qui l'informaient à contre-coeur que la recherche sur le Feu de Dragon était encore trop neuve et trop peu concluante pour être de n'importe quelle utilité immédiate. Le Mangemort qui avait été placé comme l'un des collaborateurs de Charlie Weasley était d'avis que cela pourrait prendre des années, si cela arrivait jamais, avant que les sorciers ne soient capables de reproduire et contrôler le Feu de Dragon.

// Trop peu trop tard// s'était moqué Voldemort. Alors il avait rappelé ses chercheurs, laissant des observateurs derrière pour tromper tout espion qui aurait pu observer.

S'il n'y avait eu aucun Mage de Guerre et aucune menace d'ennemis non- humains, Voldemort aurait laissé ses chercheurs pile où ils étaient. Sans ces deux choses, les forces de Voldemort n'auraient été opposées à rien de pire que la petite bande ridicule des disciples de Dumbledore et des Aurors semi-compétents du Ministère - et si l'on ne comptait pas ce maudit gamin de Potter, Voldemort _les_ aurait défaits presque vingt ans auparavant. Ainsi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à continuer de créer ses propres forces en attendant en même temps patiemment que le Feu de Dragon devienne une arme viable. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus le luxe d'avoir du temps pour se livrer à cette sorte de patience.

Naturellement, une fois que ses chercheurs étaient revenus en Angleterre, Voldemort les avait immédiatement fait travailler à essayer de trouver n'importe quel moyen possible de créer une arme ou un pouvoir assez grand pour défaire les nouveaux d'ennemis qu'il aurait bientôt rangés contre lui.

C'était alors qu'il s'était rappelé le moldu et son conte à propos d'une source inconnue d'énergie magique.

Même si autrefois il avait repoussé le garçon comme une simple curiosité qui _pourrait_ un jour avoir une utilité, maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait bien considérer des possibilités plus extrêmes - si le gain potentiel était valable.

Et - après due considération - cela l'était certainement.

Une source extérieure d'énergie magique serait d'une immense utilité pour lui - _s'il_ pouvait d'une façon ou d'une autre utiliser cette énergie pour sustenir les sortilèges et les enchantements de ses serviteurs. Si c'était possible, alors ses serviteurs ne se fatigueraient jamais, ni ne deviendraient las dans la bataille, tandis que leurs ennemis s'épuiseraient à lancer sortilège après sortilège contre eux. Même mieux, beaucoup de sortilèges de protection n'étaient pas particulièrement complexes - ils exigeaient simplement beaucoup de force pour être maintenus. Avec une source extérieure dans laquelle puiser, les forces de Voldemort seraient inattaquables et l'ennemi pourrait alors être épuisé à leur loisir.

Même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de contrôler correctement quelque pouvoir que ce soit que le moldu ait découvert, alors il devait au moins quand même être possible de créer un dispositif explosif magique de quelque sorte. Vous n'aviez pas _besoin_ de contrôler une telle chose - vous pouviez simplement la mettre à l'intérieur d'un bouclier puissant et laisser l'énergie magique s'emmagasiner jusqu'à ce que le bouclier cède. Selon la puissance du bouclier et la quantité de magie crue qui s'était accumulée à l'intérieur, vous pourriez même être capables de créer différents degrés de destruction.

Très utile en effet - _si_ l'on pouvait faire reproduire au moldu ce qu'il avait fait, quoi que ce soit.

Mais les plans de Voldemort pour le garçon avaient subi un contrecoup inattendu.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas pensé à aller voir le moldu depuis l'ordre de son emprisonnement environ trois mois auparavant. Ainsi quand il arriva à la cellule où le moldu avait été gardé, il avait été enragé de découvrir que l'on avait maltraité le garçon à un tel point qu'il n'était absolument utile à personne!

Le moldu avait souffert de la faim et été battu, ignoré pendant des jours de suite et on lui avait permis de se laver seulement irrégulièrement. La cellule puait la peur, le sang et les excréments, et Voldemort fut dégoûté de voir un seau débordant dans un coin, que le moldu avait à l'évidence utilisé comme latrines de fortune.

Le moldu lui-même était à peine vivant.

La première chose que Voldemort fit, fut d'appeler un de ses fabricants de potions les moins importants pour inonder le garçon de brouets guérissants. Il n'était pas étonnant que l'homme ait d'abord dû jeter quelques sortilèges mineurs pour remettre le moldu dans un état où il aurait assez conscience pour boire les potions.

Après cela, Voldemort fit rapidement transférer le garçon à la petite pièce de réunion à côté de sa chambre d'audience. De là, il serait capable de surveiller personnellement l'entraînement du moldu à l'obéissance du moldu et son retour à la santé.

La dernière chose que Voldemort fit, fut d'envoyer chercher les gardiens du garçon.

Ils ne survécurent pas longtemps à la rencontre.

\----Oo00oo----

Mais maintenant, trois semaines plus tard, Voldemort se demandait s'il n'avait pas été un peu hâtif à tuer ces deux idiots.

Après trois mois à la merci de ses geôliers, le moldu avait été à la fois physiquement et mentalement brisé. En conséquence, Voldemort avait découvert que la formation du garçon était beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

// Mais alors aussi// se rappela Voldemort// ils _ont_ désobéi à mon ordre de garder le garçon en vie et disponible. // - et personne ne désobéissait au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ou au moins, personne ne le faisait deux fois.

Mais cependant, les effets secondaires utiles étaient indéniables.

La première fois que le moldu s'est réveillé, Voldemort avait été debout directement devant lui, directement dans sa ligne de mire - et le garçon n'avait pas même tressailli. Il avait simplement regardé fixement Voldemort quelque temps et s'était ensuite rendormi. Les réveils suivants avaient imité le premier et il était impossible de dire si le moldu s'était même rendu compte qu'il était toujours vivant.

Mais cela ne faisait aucune différence pour la formation du garçon et Voldemort avait pris plein avantage du comportement étrange du moldu. L'état curieusement semi-conscient avait seulement duré trois ou quatre jours, mais pendant ce temps-là le garçon avait fait ce que l'on lui disait de faire sans la moindre trace de ressentiment ou de résistance. C'était presque comme si quelque partie du moldu était toujours endormie - ou dans un état de choc profond.

Grâce à cela, ce n'était pas du tout un problème que d'habituer le moldu à l'appeler 'Maître' et à lui obéir à tout moment. Voldemort renforça encore la compréhension du garçon quant à sa place dans le monde en le rendant physiquement dépendant de la propre présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour son existence quotidienne. En conséquence, le moldu dormait seulement quand Voldemort le permettait. Il mangeait seulement quand Voldemort le nourrissait à la main. Il portait seulement ce que Voldemort lui apportait. Le garçon avait presque été pathétiquement reconnaissant la première fois que Voldemort l'avait amené à une petite salle de bains et lui avait dit qu'il lui était permis d'utiliser ces équipements. Pour Voldemort ce n'était pas une bonté, mais simplement une autre mesure de contrôle. Le garçon avait facilement accepté le fait qu'il dusse maintenant demander la permission à chaque fois il voulait utiliser la salle de bains.

Lorsque l'esprit du moldu commença à se réveiller de son état engourdi, Voldemort avait déjà établi un modèle de comportement auquel le garçon était habitué. Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres remarquait la conscience du moldu de son environnement en augmentation, il faisait attention de s'assurer que n'importe quelle déviation de ce modèle était immédiatement et sévèrement punie.

Après son premier rappel de ce qu'était Endoloris, le garçon avait rapidement re-appris la crainte.

A partir de là, le moldu en était facilement venu à accepter l'obéissance familière qui avait été son monde entier depuis que Voldemort l'avait sauvé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très satisfait de cette acceptation, puisqu'il ne voulait pas utiliser Endoloris trop souvent sur le moldu. Sans résistance naturelle à la magie, les moldus étaient particulièrement susceptible aux sortilèges et cette malédiction impardonnable pourrait bien causer, même chez un moldu sain, une crise cardiaque ou une hémorragie cérébrale - et Voldemort avait trop investi dans le garçon pour le laisser tomber mort si tôt.

Cela ramena l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres au présent. Distraitement, il observa le garçon soigneusement prendre la dernière tranche de pomme du bout du couteau présenté. Comme le moldu finissait silencieusement le reste de la nourriture, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'étudia - évaluant si oui ou non le garçon avait maintenant suffisamment récupéré pour commencer à exécuter la tâche pour laquelle Voldemort l'avait sauvé.

Brusquement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendit compte que cela n'importait pas. Sa situation tactique avait été suffisamment mauvaise quand il s'attendait seulement à un seul mage et à une poignée d'alliés inhumains. Maintenant que l'existence d'un cercle entier de Mages de Guerre avait été révélée, Voldemort était à court du temps. Il avait besoin de n'importe quelle puissance que ce soit que ce moldu ait pu découvrir, et il en avait besoin maintenant. S'il attendait beaucoup plus longtemps, alors ce que le moldu savait n'importerait pas parce que Voldemort ne serait plus en position de l'utiliser.

"Garçon."

Avec crainte, le moldu leva les yeux. Voldemort trouva intéressant de remarquer que, même après tout le temps que le garçon avait passé en sa présence, le moldu était toujours profondément dérangé par la vue de ses yeux rouges.

"Je vous assignerai un nouveau gardien aujourd'hui."

La crainte tourna à l'horreur, mais le moldu n'émit aucune protestation.

"Killion est l'un de mes serviteurs les plus doués," l'informa Voldemort, "et je lui fournirai des instructions détaillées sur comment vous devez être traité sur votre entretien." Le garçon sembla quelque peu rassuré, mais toujours assez nerveux. "Vous vous adresserez à lui en disant 'Monsieur' et lui obéirez comme vous m'obéiriez. Si vous le défiez, il vous punira de même que moi. Comprenez-vous ?"

"O-o-oui, Maître," bégaya le garçon.

"Bon. Votre tâche sera de dire à Killion tout ce que vous savez à propos de votre accident à l'université moldue. Je veux qu'il reproduise cet accident et vous devrez répondre à toute question - exécuter n'importe quelle tâche - qui l'aidera à cela."

Un instant, on eut dit que le moldu voulait dire quelque chose, mais alors se ravisa à l'évidence.

Voldemort regarda le garçon spéculativement. "Vous aviez quelque chose à dire ?" Demanda-t-il. Il avait appris au garçon qu'il n'était pas approprié pour un moldu de parler en présence de ses supérieurs à moins que son conseil ou son avis n'aient été spécifiquement demandés. Que le garçon en vienne sciemment si près d'une autre punition le rendit curieux des pensées du moldu.

Le garçon sembla indécis - comme s'il ne savait pas s'il était mieux de rester silencieux.

"Répondez-moi," lui dit catégoriquement Voldemort.

"M-M-Maître, le l-laboratoire où l'accident s-s-s'est p-p-produit - il a b-beaucoup d'équipement t-très compliqué et d-delicat. Il- il est très cou-couteux et il-il y en a qui a été endommagé. Il-il est p-possible qu'ils n'aient p-pas pu le r-r-remplacer ..."

"Cela n'a aucune importance," répondit Voldemort, "puisque vous ne retournerez pas à ce laboratoire particulier. Un emplacement plus sûr a été acquis et tout ce dont Killion a besoin - y compris votre machinerie moldue - sera fourni comme et quand il l'exigera."

Le moldu sembla étonné et osa en fait protester : "M-mais, et si l-l'accident était c-causé par q-q-quelque chose à l'u-université ? O-Ou q-q- quelque chose de _son_ éq-q-quipment ? Est-est-ce que les sorciers _ont_ m-même l'é-électricité ? C-Comment - "

Voldemort - qui avait observé le garçon à travers des yeux plats à demi fermés - se pencha soudainement en avant et lui frappa le visage du dos de la main. Le moldu tomba en arrière de douleur et de surprise.

"Levez-vous," commanda Voldemort, et aussitôt le garçon se mit de nouveau à genoux devant lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres étendit le bras et saisit le moldu par le menton, le forçant à lever la tête.

"Ce n'est pas votre place de mettre en doute mes décisions, moldu," siffla- t-il au garçon. "Votre place est de simplement obéir. Je pensais que je l'avais rendu parfaitement clair." Par sa prise sur le moldu, Voldemort pouvait sentir le tremblement du garçon. "Mais", continua-t-il, "au cas où la simple douleur ne serait pas une motivation suffisante pour vous, laissez moi vous poser quelques questions simples-"

"Dites-moi, mon garçon - avez-vous des amis ? - de la famille ?" Le moldu sembla horrifié et Voldemort sourit cruellement. "J'ose dire qu'il ne serait pas dur de les trouver, n'est-ce pas ?" Il fit une pause pour laisser cela bien s'ancrer. "Et bien sûr, tandis que votre aide pourrait être de quelque petite utilité, le destin de vos parents est moins que rien pour moi."

"S-S-S'il vous plaît..." chuchota le garçon d'une voix entrecoupée.

Voldemort relâcha le moldu et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, agissant comme si le garçon n'avait rien dit.

"Cependant", continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "c'est une affaire ennuyeuse que de garder des moldus et je n'ai vraiment aucun désir d'infliger plus d'entre vous à mes serviteurs que je le dois." Avec un détachement dur, il regarda le garçon et ajouta, "Pour l'amour de votre ' aimés' - et bien sûr la convenance de mes Mangemorts - je suggérerais que vous fassiez tout ce que vous pouvez pour assurer que le travail de Killion est un succès complet."

Et avec cela, Voldemort se leva de sa chaise, finissant sommairement la conversation. Un court sortilège et un mouvement vague de sa baguette firent s'élever en l'air à côté de lui le plateau maintenant vide et ce dernier suivit docilement le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se déplaçait silencieusement vers la sortie.

Juste avant de passer la porte, Voldemort eut une pensée soudaine et se retourna pour faire face au garçon enchaîné dans le coin lointain.

"Je viens de penser," fit-il remarquer, "qu'un moldu pourrait juste être assez stupide pour essayer de mentir à un sorcier. Je ne le conseillerais pas, puisque votre coopération sincère sera vérifiée avec du veritaserum - une potion que je crois que les moldus appellent 'sérum de vérité'."

Alors il se détourna, visant négligemment avec sa baguette par sur son épaule et disant "Nox" à la pièce derrière lui.

La porte se referma à clef, scellant son prisonnier dans l'obscurité de nouveau.

\----Oo00oo----

En sortant de la salle d'audience bien allumée, Voldemort utilisa un mot et un geste désinvolte pour envoyer le plateau vide retourner vers les cuisines. En continuant vers ses quartiers personnels, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit ses pensées sur la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant.

Bien que ses plans pour le moldu soient à la fois nécessaires et importants, quelque pouvoir que Killion puisse découvrir n'en serait pas un que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait réserver à son utilisation personnelle. Pour renverser la marée de la guerre à venir, ses serviteurs devraient avoir accès à n'importe quelle arme qui puisse être développée - peu importe que ce soit une façon de magnifier les sortilèges existants d'un sorcier, ou un dispositif explosif magique brut.

Malheureusement, permettre à ses disciples de devenir plus puissants comblerait inévitablement le fossé entre eux et lui - ce qui était quelque chose qui pourrait bien donner l'envie aux plus ambitieux de défier son autorité. Ajouté à cela, ses ennemis étaient déjà les maîtres de la magie sans baguette et les mages étaient généralement connus pour être magiquement supérieurs à de simples sorciers. Les implications que cela avait pour sa sécurité personnelle étaient assez inquiétantes, mais Voldemort savait aussi que cela diminuait son pouvoir aux yeux du public, ce qui à son tour diminuait leur crainte de lui et augmentait le moral de ses ennemis.

En somme, c'était une situation intolérable, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas l'intention de laisser continuer.

Voldemort était conscient de plusieurs choses qui - si elles étaient couronnées de succès - lui accorderaient la supériorité magique qu'il désirait. Jusqu'à récemment cependant, le risque d'être tué en exécutant un de ces sorts ou rituels avait été trop grand. Mais maintenant - conduit par la possibilité inacceptable qu'il puisse devenir _personnellement_ vulnérable - le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait finalement inventé une façon d'achever une de ces cérémonies Sombres qui lui permettraient _probablement_ d'en réchapper.

Le rituel qu'il considérait n'avait presque jamais été exécuté, simplement parce qu'il aboutissait invariablement à un destin bien pire que la mort pour ceux qui l'invoquaient. Quand il l'avait tout d'abord découvert, Voldemort avait fait des recherches sur une idée qui lui était venue tandis qu'il était encore un esprit désincarné. Après avoir lu une description de la cérémonie, il avait su que ce serait exactement de dont il avait besoin - s'il pouvait seulement trouver une façon d'éviter les ...effets secondaires les plus... indésirables.

Même maintenant - après _avoir_ inventé une façon faire exactement cela - Voldemort savait que le rituel était toujours extrêmement dangereux. Cependant, les enjeux étaient beaucoup plus élevés maintenant et donc des risques plus grands devraient être pris pour garantir le succès.

Si cela marchait, tout homme, femme et enfant sur la surface de cette planète apprendrait finalement à le craindre.

Tout ce qui pourrait être fait pour assurer la survie de ses Mangemorts était déjà fait.

Maintenant il était temps de s'occuper de son _propre_ pouvoir.

\----Oo00oo----

Abandonné dans l'obscurité froide de sa prison, Robert Thomas se roula en boule dans la chaleur limitée des couvertures qu' _Il_ avait fournies. Robert soupçonnait qu'il a été gardé quelque part de souterrain et était reconnaissant que quiconque était à côté laissait toujours la lumière allumée. _Il_ pouvait penser que Robert était laissé dans une obscurité totale, mais en réalité il y avait toujours un mince trait de lumière qui rougeoyait fortement le long du bas de la porte. Cela n'était pas assez pour illuminer la pièce, mais c'était assez pour rappeler à Robert qu'il y avait toujours de la lumière dans le monde - et aussi à le rassurer qu'il pouvait toujours faire la différence entre quand il ouvrait ou fermait les yeux. Au moins il savait qu'il n'était pas aveugle.

La mémoire de Robert avant le réveil dans cette pièce sombre et froide était floue au mieux. Il pouvait facilement se rappeler son enfance, sa famille, ses années à l'école et le temps passé à Cambridge. Mais après l'accident dans le laboratoire, les choses commençaient à disparaître. L'accident lui-même était toujours clair et mémorable : l'équipement se soulevant par lévitation devant ses yeux stupéfiés et le rire méprisant de ses pairs qui pensaient qu'il ne faisait que l'inventer. Les professeurs avaient été tellement fâchés contre lui, exigeant de savoir ce qui était vraiment arrivé et menaçant de l'expulser pour avoir endommagé d'équipement de valeur.

Mais après cela ... cela semblait ... lui échapper.

Et ensuite _Il_ était là, avec sa douleur et son obscurité.

Bien sûr, Robert savait ce que son tourmenteur essayait de faire. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir où il avait appris cela au sujet du lavage de cerveau et de la modification du comportement - un livre peut-être ? - mais Robert reconnaissait les techniques utilisées sur lui. La faim, la douleur, l'appeler toujours 'Garçon' - tout cela était des moyens d'essayer de lui enlever son sens du moi - pour lui faire oublier qui il était et le former en quelqu'un de nouveau - quelqu'un de docile et d'obéissant.

// Mais cela ne marchera pas// se promit Robert. // Je connais les techniques - je sais comment cela marche. Cela signifie que je sais comment me battre contre cela. //

Et il le fit.

// Mon nom est Robert James Thomas// se répéta-t-il silencieusement à plusieurs reprises. // J'ai dix-neuf ans. Je vais à l'Université de Cambridge. Maman et Papa m'aiment et Mandy pense que je suis un frère aîné totalement embarrassant.//

Avec soin et délibération Robert continua à se rappeler qui il était et les choses qui l'avaient formé durant sa vie. Il se rappela ses amis, les anniversaires, les Noëls passés avec la famille - sa folle tante Dot qui détestait être appelée 'Dorothée'. Il se concentra particulièrement sur ses parents et sa petite soeur, priant qu' _Il_ ne leur fasse pas de mal.

Robert trouvait cela douloureux de se rappeler sa vie précédente. Bien sûr c'était aussi bon, mais la comparaison entre alors et maintenant était... désagréable. Il avait eu tant et maintenant il avait si peu. C'était tentant de simplement oublier le passé dans un effort de faire que le présent semble moins terrifiant qu'il l'était vraiment. Sans le souvenir de temps meilleurs, sa vie actuelle d'obéissance serait plus facile à avaler.

Mais s'il faisait cela, alors bientôt il ne resterait rien de lui.

"Mieux vaut souffrir," se murmura-t-il.

Il le faisait de temps en temps - se parler à lui-même. Il l'avait fait toute sa vie, d'une marnière distraite . Mais maintenant il le faisait de plus en plus. Il trouvait calmant d'écouter une voix qui n'était pas pleine de cruauté ou de colère - même si c'était la sienne. Cela l'aidait aussi avec son respect de lui-même puisqu'il ne bégayait pas quand il se parlait à lui-même. Il n'avait jamais bégayé auparavant et il détestait le fait qu'il le faisait maintenant.

Ce n'était pas le bégaiement lui-même qui le dérangeait. C'était le fait que son emprisonnement ait avec succès changé quelque chose de tellement à la base de lui. _IL_ avait réussi - au moins partiellement - à changer quelque chose en Robert.

// Mais je surmonterai cela// se promit Robert. // Je ne mourrai _pas_ ici. Je survivrai. Je ne donnerai pas cette satisfaction à ce monstre!// Il apprendrait à parler de nouveau aussi - même si cela prenait des années de thérapie. "Ce qu'il faudra probablement," se murmura cyniquement Robert.

Mais bien sûr, en attendant, il devrait continuer à se permettre de suivre le modèle de comportement fixé pour lui par ses ravisseurs. Il essayait de s'en séparer autant que possible, mais parfois il s'inquiétait du fait que cela ne le dérangeait presque pas autant qu'il pensait que cela le devrait. Ne devrait-il pas être fâché d'être traité comme quelque sorte d'animal excessivement intelligent ? Robert frissonna à la pensée qu'il trouvait en fait _Sa_ présence rassurante de quelque manière tordue.

Une partie de Robert regrettait qu'il ne puisse pas se souvenir de pourquoi il sentait cela.

Le reste de lui était reconnaissant qu'il ne le puisse pas.

Robert savait qu'il était assez intelligent. Le mot 'génie' avait même été mentionné autour de lui de temps en temps. Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais laissé avoir la grosse tête à ce propos, mais il était quand même - juste un peu - un peu suffisant à cause de cela.

Mais le fait d'être intelligent, consistait en ce que Robert pouvait raisonner sur la nature de choses avec relativement peu d'information.

// _Il_ dit qu'il gouverne le monde sorcier// réfléchit Robert - et cela n'avait-il pas été un choc : ces sorciers et sorcières existaient vraiment et cette magie était réelle aussi. // Mais si c'est le cas// continua à raisonner Robert// alors pourquoi se déranger autant pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé au laboratoire // Son 'maître' lui avait fait comprendre qu'il considérait les moldus comme une perte de temps.

Robert n'était pas sûr qu'il aimait être appelé un 'moldu', mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était dans une position pour argumenter.

Ce qui était intéressant cependant, était qu' _Il_ avait évidemment besoin de n'importe quel pouvoir qu'il pensait que Robert ait découvert - et il en avait tellement besoin qu'il était prêt à surmonter son dégoût pour les moldus et supporter la présence de Robert pour l'obtenir.

// Et s'il _est_ vraiment un roi ou quelque chose de ce genre// se demanda Robert// alors pourquoi personne ne sait-il rien sur lui - ou sur les sorciers? // _IL_ n'avait pas frappé Robert comme le genre de personne qui consentirait à diriger seulement le monde sorcier quand il y avait un monde 'moldu' là-bas à conquérir aussi.

"Peut-être ne gouverne-t-il rien du tout," se dit Robert. "Peut-être est-il un criminel de quelque sorte." En réalité, Robert n'était pas même sûr qu' _Il_ était humain. Avec ceux ces horribles yeux rouges et ce corps blanc squelettique, il ne semblait certainement pas humain. Mais _Il_ se mentionnait de temps en temps comme un sorcier de la même manière qu'il mentionnait les autres comme des sorciers. Pourtant... cela pourrait simplement se référer à la capacité de faire de la magie.

// Mais je n'ai rien vu d'autre qui lui ressemble// pensa Robert. En fait, le nez fendu du monstre lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose qu'il avait vu dans les cours d'histoire. Il y avait eu quelques images assez horribles dans certains des livres d'hommes qui avaient été exposés au gaz moutarde et autres atrocités durant la première Guerre Mondiale. Alors peut-être était- _Il_ un exemple de ce qui arrivait aux gens lors d'une guerre magique.

//Ce qui// conclut Robert// soutiendrait la théorie qu' _Il_ n'était probablement pas le dirigeant du monde sorcier. // En fait, plus Robert y pensait, plus il semblait probable que son 'maître' était en train d'essayer de _devenir_ le dirigeant du monde sorcier - et s'il y réussissait, il commencerait probablement la même chose sur le monde de Robert . //

Mais le fait qu' _Il_ ait des ennemis assez puissants pour s'opposer à lui, levait aussi un nouveau groupe entier de questions.

Ces ennemis seraient-ils meilleurs que le monstre qui le tenait actuellement le prisonnier ? Après tout, les ennemis du monstre seraient aussi des sorciers, non ? Tous les sorciers partageaient-ils la croyance que les gens comme lui - 'moldus' - étaient une forme inférieure de vie ? Il y avait une assez bonne chance qu'ils ne se soucieraient pas du bien- être de moldus plus que le monstre le faisait.

Mais Robert pouvait au moins espérer que _Ses_ ennemis étaient ceux qui voulaient continuer à vivre dans le secret loin du monde moldu. Robert pouvait supporter _cela_ si rien d'autre.

Il se demanda s'il serait capable de trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec ces ennemis.

Si l'occasion se présentait un jour, il la prendrait. Mais en attendant, il devait s'accrocher à autant de lui qu'il le pouvait-

"Mon nom est Robert James Thomas. J'ai dix-neuf ans. Je vais à l'Université de Cambridge. Maman et Papa m'aiment..."

\----Oo00oo----


	16. Incident Clef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, un peu plus du miroir. Midnight blue dit qu'elle avait envie de prendre une douche après chaque fois où elle écrivait une partie sur Voldemort, pour se sentir plus " propre ". Ma foi, je dois dire que c'est aussi vrai pour la traduction. Voldemort est un affreux personnage.
> 
> Et enfin, Midnight blue promet que " tout le monde (y compris Robert) aura un " happy end " même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite "
> 
> A très bientôt j'espère  
> Dark_rogue
> 
> ATTENTION AU CHANGEMENT DE CATEGORIE : R … POUR SORTS IMPARDONABLES, POUR SITUATION SOMBRE ET DOULOUREUSE, ET ACCESSOIREMENT POUR RELATION SEXUELLE.

\----Oo00oo----

Lorsque samedi soir arriva, Harry avait réussi se mettre lui-même dans un état mitigé de nervosité. Il voulait vraiment _vraiment_ que ce soir se passe bien. Il avait débattu le fait d'inviter Sev' dans ses quartiers et de préparer le dîner lui-même, mais il n'était pas un si bon cuisinier que cela et c'était un peu trop près de sa chambre à coucher pour sa propre paix intérieure - pour ne rien dire au sujet de la possibilité de donner à Sev' une fausse impression.

Alors au lieu de cela, Harry avait réservé une table à Pré au lard dans un petit restaurant à l'écart qui offrait des merveilleux repas cuits maison à des prix raisonnables. Mais surtout, il se vantait d'avoir plusieurs tables d'alcôve intimes qui étaient privées sans être renfermées ou claustrophobes. Harry était étonné que ce restaurant ne soit pas plus largement connu. Mais alors il supposa que beaucoup de gens ne voyaient pas pourquoi ils devraient payer pour un repas que beaucoup d'entre eux pouvaient se préparer eux-même s'ils y mettaient simplement un peu d'effort - et les riches avaient d'habitude des elfes de maison qui pouvaient faire aussi bien de toute façon.

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet de ce soir. Ce soir Harry voulait amener Sev' en dehors des terrains de l'école dans un endroit accueillant et agréable où ils pourraient parler et faire connaissance. Harry n'était pas arrogant au point de croire que Sev' était exactement le même maintenant qu'il l'avait été 13 ans plus tard dans un avenir qui n'était pas vraiment arrivé. Il était curieux de savoir ce à quoi Severus Rogue ressemblait _maintenant_ et il espérait sincèrement que Sev' était curieux aussi à son sujet.

Ce fut à environ 7 heures du soir et pendant que Harry se passait nerveusement en revue ne dernière fois, que ses plans de dîner furent inopinément et douloureusement annulés.

\----Oo00oo----

Harry se tenait devant le miroir de sa chambre à coucher, redressant ses manches de chemise et lissant le devant de ses robes. // C’est idiot, // se dit-il. // J’ai l’air très bien. // Et en effet c’était le cas. Pour l'occasion, il avait renoncé à porter son vêtement habituel, s’était changé et portait des pantalons larges noirs avec une chemise scintillante en soie vert-foncé. Il avait gardé ses robes de bataille et sa broche de Mage de Guerre, mais avait abandonné les gants, les protèges-bras, et la ceinture à potions. Sa baguette était en sécurité bien cachée dans une des poches de ses robes de bataille, et quant à son pistolet -- et bien, s’il _avait eu_ un étui d’épaule, il l’aurait porté, mais malheureusement il n’en avait pas, et ce fichu truc était trop lourd pour être caché dans ses robes, alors il resterait malheureusement à la maison ce soir.

Harry était peu un inconfortable d’être autant dépouillé de sa garde-robe, mais il n'avait pas plaisanté quand il avait dit à Drago qu'il avait été entraîné à vaincre des adversaires tout en se faisant passer pour un moldu. Une partie de cette formation avait impliqué de vivre _sans_ tous les armements et outils magiques qu'il avait l’habitude de porter.

// Ce sera probablement même bon pour moi, // se dit Harry. // Je peux tout à fait entendre Ly'haniir maintenant -- me disant de compter sur _moi-même_ et pas sur tous les accessoires. //

Et après tout, ce soir _était_ simplement pour lui -- pas pour Ly'haniir ni pour son entraînement, ni le bien du monde sorcier, ni quoi que ce soit d’autre. Et cette seule pensée fut assez pour faire venir un sourire sur son visage. Soudainement, Harry était impatient de partir. // La table est réservée pour 7 heures 30, // se rappela-t-il. // Nous avons énormément de temps, et Sev' va m’attendre... Pourquoi est-ce que je reste planté là ? //

Rapidement, Harry passa dans le salon, avec l’intention de prendre le livre de potions de Sev au passage avant d’aller rencontrer l'homme à qui il appartenait. Mais juste au moment où il atteignait le milieu de la pièce, Harry fut soudainement frappé par la douleur la plus atroce imaginable.

Il tomba immédiatement sur le sol, convulsant pendant que ses muscles tremblaient et se contractaient en sympathie avec son esprit, et à travers l’agonie fulgurante Harry se rendit compte que tout _était_ dans son esprit -- comme si quelqu'un avait lancé Endoloris sur lui sans être présent...

//Voldemort, // lui dirent ses pensées confuses de douleur. Et suivant durement sur les talons cette compréhension vint la mémoire d'une douleur identique -- ce moment exact avec un détail précis et terrifiant -- tout comme il l’avait vécu dans le miroir.

"Noonnn !" Cria-t-il. Cela ne pouvait pas être pareil ! Cela ne le pouvait simplement pas ! Si c’était vrai, cela signifierait...

"Severus !" haleta Harry. MERLIN, non ! Si c'était vraiment la même chose que ce qui s'était produit dans le miroir, alors il n'y avait que rien que Harry puisse faire pour l'arrêter. Mais Severus...

Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer -- ne pourrait pas arrêter l’agonie de sa cicatrice de poignarder son esprit.

//Voldemort... dois l'arrêter... l'arrêter... //

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Les murs que Harry avait construit pour resserrer sa connexion au seigneur sombre étaient submergés -- et la nature même de la douleur lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Joint à Voldemort par sa cicatrice, et à Severus par des années d'intimité physique et émotive dans le miroir, Harry avait appris il y a bien longtemps à identifier la sensation secondaire du propre lien de Severus au seigneur sombre. Il pouvait le sentir à chaque fois que Sev' était appelé, et de la même manière il savait qu’en ce moment Sev' souffrait -- et souffrait énormément.

Quoi que Voldemort soit en train de faire dévidait également de la puissance à travers ses serviteurs – à travers tous ceux qui étaient reliés à lui par la marque sombre qu'il avait brûlé dans leur peau.

"Severus... " Harry se força à se mettre à genoux. Il devait atteindre Severus tant que ses murs éprouvés tenaient encore -- pour la plupart. Presque aveugle de douleur, il chancela vers la porte et l’ouvrit violemment.

Il y avait beaucoup de sortilèges qui infligeaient autant de douleur que Endoloris. Mais seul Endoloris était un sort impardonnable. Cette connaissance ne soulageait pas Harry tandis qu’il se transportait en être cassé le long du couloir, s'accrochant désespérément aux froids murs de pierre.

Tandis que d'autres malédictions pouvaient vous brûler, ou fracasser vos os, ou même vous liquéfier de l'intérieur -- seulement Endoloris ne faisait rien du tout au corps physique. Au lieu de cela, il forçait la sensation de douleur directement dans l'esprit lui-même.

Sans une source physique de douleur, il n'y avait aucun moyen de soulager l’agonie de la victime. Avec d'autres sortilèges, il y avait des sorts ou des potions qui pouvaient être appliqués pour amortir les sensations. Une victime pouvait mourir, mais elle ne mourrait pas en hurlant de douleur. Avec Endoloris, c'était l'opposé. Il était peu susceptible de faire mourir une victime, mais celle-ci continuerait à crier jusqu'à déchiqueter ses propres cordes vocales -- et même alors, elle continuerait à _essayer_ de crier.

Dit simplement, Endoloris faisait souffrir autant dix secondes après avoir été lancé que dix heures plus tard. Ce premier instant de douleur contenait la même intensité de souffrance que chaque autre instant sous le sortilège. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'alléger.

Et c'était ce qui le rendait impardonnable.

Finalement, Harry sentit du bois sous ses doigts : la porte des appartements de Severus. Ses yeux fermés serrés, il se força à se concentrer assez longtemps pour atteindre par magie l’intérieur des sorts de protections de Sev et exiger l'entrée. Merlin soit loué du fait qu'il soit si familier avec ces sortilèges de protections grâce au temps qu’il avait passé dans le miroir. S'il avait réellement dû y réfléchir, il aurait été probablement forcé de simplement souffler la porte hors de ses charnières.

Lorsqu’il entra d’une poussée, un cri d’agonie salua ses oreilles.

Harry claqua la porte de bois derrière lui en la refermant, reconnaissant quant aux sortilèges de silence et d'intimité de Sev. Avec la porte fermée, personne ne pourrait les entendre, et Harry pourrait faire ce qu'il devait sans être interrompu.

Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux -- combattant l'instinct de les garder complètement fermés contre la douleur – Harry remarqua Severus se tordant sur le plancher de la salle principale. Les dents de l'homme étaient étroitement serrées dans un effort d'éviter de crier encore, mais il était évident qu’il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps. Les tendons du cou normalement lisse de Severus se distinguaient comme des serpents de corde sous sa peau. Chaque muscle était tendu et éprouvé. Tremblant, Harry tira sa baguette et chuchota d'une voix rauque, "Petrificus Totalis." Immédiatement, le corps de Severus détendit dans la rigidité gelée d'un sort de restreinte totale.

Aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, Harry fit léviter par magie le maître de potions immobile vers la chambre à coucher, et déposa le corps de l'homme sur le lit. Après s'être accroché au cadre de la porte de la chambre à coucher pendant quelques instants, Harry se tourna et vacilla désespérément vers l’armoire de stockage verrouillée et gardée dans la salle de travail personnelle de Sev.

En tombant dans le laboratoire immaculé -- essayant toujours violemment de maintenir ses murs mentaux qui s’érodaient -- une petite partie de l'esprit de Harry lui rappela ce qu'il savait des trois manières d'échapper à Endoloris.

Le premier moyen était simple : mourir. Il y a des siècles, quand Endoloris avait été initialement conçu, il n’y avait eu aucun moyen de l’enlever. Même ' Finite Incantatem ' avait été inefficace. En ces jours là, mettre un terme à une telle douleur était considéré comme une bonté, et il est devenu commun que des sorciers et sorcières impitoyables enlèvent quelqu'un de proche de leur ennemi, lancent Endoloris sur eux, et puis les retournent – encore vivants -- à leur famille et amis affligés.

Cependant, cette horreur particulière subit un changement brusque avec la découverte de la deuxième manière d'échapper à Endoloris. En fin de compte, il fut révélé que parce que le sort n'avait aucun point d'attache dans le corps physique, sa connexion à la victime était particulièrement faible. Le secret pour le casser s'avéra n'être rien de plus qu'un mouvement simple de baguette couplé du désir vrai d’y mettre un terme et d’un tant soit peu de concentration. Cela n'exigeait pas même un mot parlé.

En ces temps là, la seule manière de mourir d’Endoloris était par la faiblesse physique -- car bien que le sort lui-même ne fasse aucun mal physique, la réaction normale du corps à la douleur perçue s’appliquait toujours. La fréquence cardiaque de la victime montait, l'adrénaline inondait la circulation sanguine, et les tendons s’étiraient étroitement et se cassaient sur les muscles et les os tendus. Chez les Moldus -- qui étaient plus susceptibles aux sortilèges que les sorciers – certains avaient contordu leurs corps avec une telle force qu'ils avaient rompu leurs propres membres. Les vaisseaux sanguins pouvaient éclater -- et quelques grimoires contenaient toujours des images de victimes pleurant des larmes de sang quand les vaisseaux sanguins sensibles de l'oeil étaient rompus. Un vaisseau sanguin affaibli dans le cerveau pouvait être fatal, et la contrainte sur le coeur d'une victime pouvait causer un infarctus.

Si n'importe qui dans le monde sorcier s’était arrêté pour y penser, il aurait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de Mangemort obèse ou mal en forme. Un certain temps, la magie innée d'un sorcier protégeait presque toujours assez bien le corps pour éviter des dommages permanents, ceux qui luttaient avec le fardeau supplémentaire d’une santé faible ne survivaient simplement pas à une exposition répétée au traitement que leur infligeait Voldemort.

Mais sorcier ou non, des dommages mineurs -- tel que des cordes vocales lacérées -- étaient bien trop communs. Ce qui était pourquoi Harry avait utilisé Petrificus Totalis sur Severus. Le sortilège du saucisson empêcherait son corps de se nuire jusqu'à ce que Harry puisse rassembler ce dont il avait besoin pour empêcher Severus et lui-même de devenir tellement consommés par la douleur qu'ils succombent à la méthode finale pour échapper à Endoloris.

Abruptement, Harry s’écrasa contre l’armoire des réserves de Sev. Elle était verrouillée et gardée, et il ne pourrait pas se concentrer assez bien pour pratiquer les finesses pour l'ouvrir. Alors au lieu de cela, il détruisit simplement les protections et cassa la vitre pour atteindre les potions à l'intérieur.

Après avoir passé sa baguette dans la ceinture de son pantalon, Harry commença soigneusement à trouver son chemin avec ses poings parmi les bouteilles et flacons scellés fragiles. Tandis qu’il recherchait désespérément les bonnes potions, Harry se trouva à souhaiter que lui et Severus _soient_ vraiment sous Doloris. Il serait si facile de retirer le sortilège si c'était tout ce qu'il y avait. Mais ils n'y étaient pas. Ce qu’ils subissaient était seulement _comme_ Endoloris, et puisque aucun sort n'avait été jeté sur eux, il n'y avait aucune magie à rompre. Ils étaient simplement pris dans le remous de l'avarice folle de puissance de Voldemort.

Enfin Harry trouva tout ce dont il avait besoin -- quatre potions, deux qu’il boirait presque immédiatement, et deux desquelles lui et Sev' auraient besoin dans quelques heures. Berçant soigneusement les bouteilles contre sa poitrine, Harry chancela loin de l’armoire détruite, ne se souciant pas du verre cassé craquant sous ses bottes.

Quand il revint finalement en trébuchant dans la chambre à coucher, Harry s’effondra presque sur le lit à côté de Severus. Sa propre douleur s'aggravait, et il savait que bientôt il ne pourrait plus penser du tout. // Combien de temps est-ce que cela a duré ? // s'inquiéta-t-il. // Cela avait-il pris si longtemps la dernière fois ? // Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir puisque son sens du temps avait été étiré et tordu par la douleur toujours croissante et sa crainte panique pour la sûreté de Severus.

À la différence de Harry, Severus n'avait aucun mur diminuant son lien au seigneur sombre, ainsi le maître de potions avait déjà souffert le plein poids de la brutalité de Voldemort pendant plusieurs minutes. Severus avait un esprit fort et bien-ordonné, mais quand votre monde entier n'était rien d’autre qu’agonie et douleur, il n’y avait qu’une certaine quantité de douleur que n'importe qui pouvait endurer avant de succomber à la folie.

Et c'était la folie qui était la troisième et finale évasion de la douleur de Endoloris.

La première fois que Endoloris avait été guéri, les sorciers et les sorcières ordinaires s’étaient réjouis. Leurs aimés ne pouvaient plus être placés sous une torture éternelle. Personne ne serait plus jamais forcé de tuer un parent ou un amant afin d'arrêter les cris.

Mais la joie avait été de courte durée.

Au lieu d'être terminée, l'horreur avait été simplement modifiée. Des ennemis cruels avaient découvert que si le sortilège n'était pas levé assez rapidement, alors l'esprit de la victime se retirait de la douleur par le retirement de la raison. Au lieu d'une tombe, les survivants héritaient maintenant de l'impuissance interminable de s'occuper de quelqu'un qui bavait et hurlait alternativement, devenant aléatoirement violent ou presque-comateux, sans espoir de guérison.

Telle était la cruauté que Voldemort avait infligée aux parents de Neville Londubat.

//Mais cela ne va _pas_ nous arriver, // se promit Harry. // Nous y avons survécu dans le miroir. Nous y survivrons maintenant ! //

Faisant attention aux potions toujours bercées dans ses bras, Harry déplaça soigneusement une main afin de tirer sa baguette. La ceinture de son pantalon n'était pas l'endroit le plus sûr ou le plus confortable où la mettre. Malheureusement, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la tenir tant qu'il devait encore s'inquiéter des potions -- et il ne pourrait pas se permettre de risquer de laisser échapper sa baguette ou de la faire rouler hors de portée sous le lit avant d’avoir pu libérer Severus de la restreinte totale. Alors au lieu de cela, Harry la laissa simplement sur les couvertures près du corps de Severus. Alors il se permit délibérément de glisser doucement vers le sol.

Il y avait un tapis qui couvrait la pierre froide sous lui, et Harry se laissa tomber avec reconnaissance en avant jusqu'à pouvoir se détendre et laisser glisser les fragiles bouteilles de verre de ses bras sur le matériau mou. Il remarqua le léger tremblement de ses mains quand il sépara les deux potions dont lui et Sev' auraient besoin plus tard. Soigneusement, il poussa ces deux bouteilles en sécurité contre le mur près du lit. Entre la douleur dans son esprit et le tremblement dans son corps, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de chances de faire arriver ces potions à bon port sur la table de nuit -- et où elles étaient maintenant, il ne pourrait pas marcher dessus ou accidentellement les renverser.

Alors Harry se débarrassa de ses robes de bataille d’un haussement d’épaule. C'était la seule pièce d'habillement qu'il portait actuellement qui puisse présenter un danger si Severus essayait de l'enlever. Mais autrement que pour cela, Harry ne perdit pas plus de temps avant de saisir rudement la première des deux potions restantes. Il déboucha la première bouteille et en avala le contenu d’un seul trait. Un frisson de désir chaud fit irruption en lui. Il venait de boire un des aphrodisiaques les plus efficaces au monde sorcier, et étant donné qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de le diluer, les effets en dureraient des heures.

Même la douleur d’Endoloris ne serait pas assez pour noyer cela.

Harry haletait déjà à cause de la douleur induite par la drogue dans son aine quand il ouvrit la potion restante et l'avala jusqu’à la dernière goutte. Celle-là aurait besoin de quelques minutes pour faire effet, et quand elle le ferait, il devrait y être prêt parce qu'après la réalité deviendrait plus qu’un peu... brouillée.

Il avait presque fini. Avec un immense effort, Harry parvint à remettre ses genoux sous lui et à se retransporter sur le lit. Son sang circulait dans ses veines comme du feu fondu, et il se maudit pour ne pas avoir pensé à ouvrir le devant de son pantalon avant d’essayer de se déplacer. L’érection entre ses jambes était péniblement dure et pas du tout heureuse quant à la restreinte de l'habillement. Mais il ne pourrait pas se permettre de s'inquiéter à ce propos maintenant. Severus avait été laissé seul avec la douleur bien trop longtemps déjà.

Rapidement, Harry localisa sa baguette et la reprit. Alors il enjamba doucement la forme immobile de Severus, s’asseyant assez bas sur les hanches de l'autre homme. Se penchant en avant, Harry ferma les yeux et posa sa joue contre la poitrine chaude de Severus.

Se concentrant, Harry s’étendit vers l'intérieur pour atteindre la magie -- et alors il s’étendit à l’extérieur...

De la puissance s’écoula.

Immédiatement, la douleur de Harry fut doublée -- triplée -- multipliée au-delà du supportable. Ses murs internes disparurent sans vaciller. Le monde devint blanc de douleur. Il aurait pu avoir crié... il n'en était pas sûr... mais avec le dernier reste de sa concentration, il parvint à coasser les mots qui libéreraient le corps sous lui de son sortilège...

 

\----oo00oo -- --

 

Severus était perdu -- enveloppé dans un monde de douleur et incapable de sentir quoi que ce soit d’autre qu’une agonie fulgurante.

Il y avait une partie de lui qui savait ce qui arrivait. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait souffert d’Endoloris. Mais cette fois-ci, c’était différent. Cela ne s'arrêtait pas - n'avait pas de fin. Il pouvait se sentir commencer à glisser. Il était en train de perdre son contrôle – de paniquer. Perdant foi que cela s’arrête _jamais_.

Puis soudainement, il y avait autre chose -- _quelqu’un_ d’autre. Et il n'avait jamais eu un compagnon dans sa douleur avant -- jamais quelqu'un avec qui la partager...

L'autre présence dans son esprit fut immédiatement continuée avec _un besoin_ \-- un désir chaud qui s’embrasa et le brûla de l'intérieur vers l’extérieur.

Douleur. Compagnie. Envie.

Et alors... Liberté.

Il combattit l'instinct de crier quand son corps fut soudainement libéré et quand la sensation physique revint s’écraser dans sa conscience. Mais cette première flexion involontaire de muscle fit bouger un poids sur ses hanches et le cri tourna au halètement étranglé quand la friction fit passer la chaleur en chair excitée. Sa conscience de l'Autre s’intensifia comme de l’envie et du désir l’inondaient depuis l'extérieur – venant de l'Autre qui était allongé sur lui. Le besoin de l'Autre nourrissait le sien, et venait à lui lacé des échos familiers de son propre désir.

Un souffle chaud haleta à côté de son oreille et des dents grignotèrent sa gorge le long d’un côté avant d'atteindre la jonction du cou et de l'épaule. Soudainement ces dents mordirent.

Durement.

Severus haleta, s’arqua, et griffa le dos de l'Autre.

Il comprenait.

La douleur ne pouvait pas être arrêtée.

Mais elle pouvait être rendue supportable.

La présence de l'Autre dans son esprit le forçait à reconnaître l'existence d'un monde au-delà de lui -- l'ancrant dans la réalité et l'empêchant de se sauver vers l'intérieur dans un effort de couper la douleur. Elle apportait également le confort d'un compagnon -- quelqu'un qui partageait la douleur -- qui la comprenait parce qu'il la souffrait également. Il n'était pas seul.

L’envie et le besoin accablant de sexe – d’orgasme -- poussaient une aiguille pointue de plaisir dans l’agonie aveuglante. Cette aiguille transperçait un simple lien de satisfaction physique dans sa conscience, lui donnant quelque chose d’autre que la douleur sur quoi se focaliser. Elle était quelque chose à quoi il pouvait se tenir qui empêchait la douleur d’entourer tout -- de devenir tout ce qu’il y avait.

Les dents dans son cou offraient une douleur physique véritable -- un emplacement sur son corps qu’il pouvait _sentir_ et savoir _pourquoi_ cela faisait mal. La douleur d’Endoloris pouvait y être mêlée, attachant une torture purement mentale à une réponse physique. Qui plus est, c'était une réponse physique à laquelle il pouvait choisir de participer, regagnant de ce fait une mesure de contrôle -- de choix -- pour lui-même.

Ces réalisations ne parvinrent jamais à l'esprit conscient de Severus. Il était à peine capable de pensée consciente lorsque l'Autre était arrivé vers lui. Mais quelque chose en lui comprenait néanmoins, et la volonté de survivre qui l’avait porté à travers dix-huit ans de méfiance publique et de trahison cachée accepta l'offre implicite du salut avec un enthousiasme désespéré.

Il étendit le bras et souleva la tête de l’Autre -- forçant leurs lèvres ensemble en un baiser meurtrissant. Alors il mordit délibérément, retournant la faveur de la douleur physique et emplissant leurs deux bouches de la saveur puissante du sang. L'Autre gémit et le repoussa, l’épinglant au matelas et déchirant ses vêtements.

Mais c’était beaucoup trop -- trop aigu -- trop rigide. La douleur intensifiait tous ses sens alors qu’elle aurait dû les avoir ternis. Chaque contact l'enflammait et le brûlait sans compromis. Et alors – d’une façon ou d'une autre -- toute l'acuité de cela commença à s’effacer. Ses sens devinrent... brouillés... ramollis... et Severus abandonna avec reconnaissance toute prétention de contrôle, s’abandonnant à un plaisir plein de douleur qui s’abaissait puis surgissait désagréablement en lui.

Et en laissant aller, une voix inquiète le dérangea avec la vague impression qu’il s’abandonnait également aux soins de l’Autre – un don de lui d’une manière qu’il n’avait pas contemplée depuis de nombreuses années –

\--s’il l’avait vraiment fait un jour –

\----oo00oo ----

Lorsque la deuxième potion commença à faire effet, Harry n’était pas plus capable de penser logiquement que Severus. Mais comme la sensation et la perception se brouillaient lentement et se mélangeaient ensemble, la connexion qu'il avait forgé avec l'autre homme s’augmenta soudainement et s’approfondit. Harry haleta à la sensation, sachant intuitivement que Severus avait juste abandonné le dernier bout de soi à la magie qui les sauverait tous les deux.

Ensemble, ils déchirèrent l'habillement chacun de l’autre, désespérés d’atteindre la peau -- de sentir la pression et la fouille de mains fortes sur du muscle. Ils mordirent et griffèrent, laissant des contusions et des lacérations en tant qu’offrandes à leur désir mutuel de survie. Ils fondirent leurs corps ensemble, recherchant la sensation comme une distraction -- comme une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle s'accrocher contre la torture qui existait dans leurs esprits.

Ils se blessèrent l’un l’autre en un désir ardent de détente physique dû à la drogue, pendant que le lien qui les reliait alimentait ce désir de l'un vers l'autre et puis inversement. La réalité se brouilla et s’obscurcit. Le plaisir et la douleur se fondirent l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impossible de dire où cessait l’un et où l'autre commençait.

Et quelque part profondément dans les replis de l'esprit de Harry, chaque moment appelait la mémoire non désirée d'un moment semblable -- une autre nuit passée dans un monde du Miroir que d'autres ne pourraient pas se rappeler. De toutes les choses qu’il s'était promises de changer, comment se pouvait-il que _ceci_ dusse se produire de nouveau? Comment avait-il pu le _laisser_ se produire? Mais pourtant, sans le don de prévoyance...

... comment aurait-il pu l'avoir arrêté?

Inaperçues des perceptions brouillées par la potions, les larmes de Harry se mêlèrent avec la sueur qui faisait luire leur peau et imbibait les draps.

De même le temps passa inaperçu, jusqu’à ce que -- dans l'heure d’avant minuit - les drogues qui avaient brûlé si violemment dans le sang de Harry hésitassent et s’évanouissent finalement. La douleur qui avait été tellement semblable à Endoloris avait baissé et s'était fanée quelque temps auparavant, mais aucun des deux hommes n’avait été en condition de remarquer sa disparition. Même maintenant, aucun d’entre eux n'avait encore assez de force pour reconnaître que leur épreuve était finalement terminée. Au lieu de cela, il y avait simplement un besoin épuisé de repos -- et de repos si profond qu'il était à la limite de l’inconscience.

Et ainsi ils dormirent.

 

\----oo00oo----

 

Quelque temps plus tard, Harry se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux, et le plafond de la chambre à coucher de Severus apparut graduellement avec hésitation dans son champ de vision. Harry sentit un instant de désorientation avant de se rappeler ce qui s'était produit. Un regret douloureux le traversa. // Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter, // se dit-il, essayant d'alléger la vague de culpabilité. // Je n’avais aucun moyen de savoir... //

Les torches sur les murs avaient été apparemment ensorcelées pour brûler artificiellement longtemps. Même si la moitié de la nuit était passée, elles étaient encore allumées, jetant une lueur d'or douce dans la salle. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur venant de la cheminée, et le froid de la pierre glacée avait commencé à s’installer dans les muscles raides et endoloris de Harry.

Avec hésitation, Harry essaya de se retourner.

// Ow, // pensa-t-il, // ça fait mal // Inquiet, Harry parvint à se hisser sur un coude. Severus était étendu près de lui, toujours profondément endormi.

L'autre homme était vraiment mal en point.

Des griffures, des contusions, et du sang tâchaient la peau normalement pâle et lisse. Harry suspectait qu'il n'avait pas meilleur air lui-même. // Comme si j'avais besoin d'une autre raison pour éviter les miroirs, // pensa-t-il avec fatigue. Mais naturellement, ce n'était pas uniquement l'état physique de Sev qui l'inquiétait. En ce moment, Harry était plus inquiet de savoir si le maître de potions avait survécu à la douleur de leur épreuve avec cet esprit brillant encore intact.

Spontanément, le souvenir des épaules musculeuses de Sev se fléchissant admirablement sous ses mains apparut dans les pensées de Harry. Il avait toujours adoré les lignes gracieuses du corps de Severus -- particulièrement la courbe élégante de sa colonne vertébrale. Harry aimait se faire plaisir en lissant ses mains le long du chemin qu’elle faisait jusqu’au bas du dos de Sev, et puis en balayant ses paumes vers l’extérieur sur les hanches étroites. Mais le souvenir qui l'assaillait maintenant n'était malheureusement pas tout à fait aussi plaisant. Non -- ce soir, ce corps aimé avait été couvert sous ses mains de griffures, de morsures, et de sang. Harry frissonnait presque de s’en rappeler. 

Severus avait été épinglé sous lui dès le début, et après qu'ils soient parvenus à se débarrasser des vêtements l’un de l’autre, leur besoin mutuel piloté par la drogue de libération -- d'orgasme -- leur avait à peine permis de faire plus que d’écraser frénétiquement leurs corps l’un contre l’autre tout en se griffant. Ce ne fut pas avant un certain moment au milieu de ces heures terribles que Harry utilisa son habileté et sa force pour retourner Severus sur son estomac et le prendre par derrière.

La seule consolation de Harry à ce souvenir était que ce n'avait pas été un viol. La connexion qu'il avait créé entre eux faisait plus que de simplement permettre à Severus d'éprouver les effets des potions dans des veines de Harry. Elle permettait également à Harry d'éprouver les émotions et les réactions physiques de Severus en retour. Ainsi, Harry savait que son aîné avait non seulement été consentant, mais en avait également retiré du plaisir -- ou du moins... autant de plaisir que possible étant donné les circonstances.

En fait, si Severus en avait eu l'idée d'abord, cela aurait probablement été Harry qui aurait haleté et déchiré les draps sous son amant. Mais en fait, le temps plus court de récupération du corps adolescent de Harry, couplé au fait que Severus lui avait _manqué_ tellement et qu’il le _voulait_ tellement, avait donné à Harry occasion et opportunité de prendre l’initiative.

Harry savait que Severus ne le blâmerait pas -- que l'autre homme, en fait, remercierait probablement même 'Ash' de sa survie. Mais Harry se sentait quand même comme... comme Dobby quand il de cognait la tête sur les meubles dans le passé en criant ‘mauvais elfe -- mauvais Dobby'. Comment diable Harry pourrait-il jamais expliquer à son amour que c'était la deuxième fois que ceci se produisait? Qu'il aurait dû l’avoir vu venir – aurait dû savoir...

// Assez! // se dit sévèrement Harry. // C’est arrivé. C’est terminé. Tu ne l’as pas changé -- ne pouvais pas le changer. Traite avec les conséquences et minimise les dégâts. // Il prit une respiration profonde. // Bien. Conséquences... //

Physiquement Severus serait en plus mauvaise forme que lui. Il n’y avait pas eu de lubrifiant glissant – pas de sortilège pour faciliter l’accès quand Harry avait écarté son amant et s'était poussé à l'intérieur. Il y aurait eu des déchirements -- des dommages internes. En fait, tous les deux encourraient des risques d'infection -- et le nombre de petites blessures ouvertes sur leurs corps n'aiderait pas. De même, ils étaient actuellement couchés dans un lit qui était humide de leur sueur mêlée, et froid partout où l'air frais de la nuit le touchait. Une pneumonie était la dernière chose dont l'un ou l'autre d’entre eux avait besoin.

Harry ne pouvait pas même commencer à deviner où sa baguette avait terminé, mais un mot et un geste prirent facilement soin de la possibilité de pneumonie. Le feu dans la cheminée prit vie avec un vent soudain d'air chauffé et avec un deuxième mot, le reste de la salle fut immédiatement réchauffé de plusieurs degrés. Une fois cela fait, Harry redressa son corps qui protestait et laissa tomber ses jambes hors du lit. Soigneusement, il se glissa sur le sol et ramassa l’une des deux potions qu'il avait laissées en sécurité contre le mur. Il ouvrit la bouteille et en but le contenu, libérant un soupir de soulagement quand la magie curative fit effet.

Cette potion n'était pas très puissante, mais alors elle n'avait pas besoin de l'être. Ni lui ni Severus n’arboraient d’os cassés ou de blessures potentiellement mortelles. Ils allaient être raides et courbaturés un jour ou deux, mais tant que les coupures, les griffures, les contusions, et les autres blessures internes mineures étaient guéries, ils n'auraient pas besoin de s'inquiéter des infections ou fièvres -- ou de l’embarras de devoir expliquer tout ceci à Pompom.

En supposant, naturellement, que l'esprit de Severus était encore entier et intact.

Harry étendit le bras pour prendre la deuxième potions curative, et se força à se mettre sur ses pieds. // Whoa... // Sa tête lui tourna, et il se laissa rapidement retomber sur le lit. Quelques instants plus tard -- une fois le vertige passé -- il s’assit avec précaution et rampa vers Severus.

"Professeur," coassa-t-il. Le mot semblait étrange à ses oreilles -- 'Severus' aurait été plus normal pour sa langue, mais le maître de potions irritable n'avait pas encore accordé à 'Ash' cette familiarité. Harry se racla la gorge et ré-essaya. "Professeur," dit-il plus clairement. "Allez Professeur, réveillez-vous." Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Harry soupira. Il posa la bouteille de potion sur un oreiller puis commença à soulever l’épaule de l'autre homme jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se glisser sous lui. Il devait mettre Sev' en position assise pour que le maître de potions puisse boire l’autre brouet curatif.

Quelque part pendant qu’il était redressé par la poussée de Ash, Severus commença à se réveiller.

"Hnn," vint une protestation inarticulée.

"Oui," lui dit Harry, luttant pour faire aller l'homme vers l’avant, " Je sais que vous êtes fatigué, mais il faut que vous buviez quelque chose."

" ‘Lez-vous-en... mal... "

Le soulagement l'inonda. Severus allait bien. Il pouvait être capricieux et encore endormi pour la plus grande part, mais il n'était certainement pas fou. Dieu merci.

"Je sais que cela fait mal, " sourit Harry en réponse, " mais hé, nous savons tous les deux à quoi ressemble Endoloris, non?" Il poussa Sev' un peu plus droit. "Allez Professeur, " le cajola-t-il, " J’ai une gentille potion curative là qui va vous aider." Harry souleva la bouteille et la déboucha. Alors il l’offrit à Severus, la tenant aux lèvres de l'autre homme.

Mais la nature suspicieuse de l’ancien Mangemort le fit se tordre pour s’échapper. "Non... "

Harry perdait rapidement de l'énergie. Il n'était pas en condition de discuter avec des maîtres de potions têtus au milieu de la nuit comme ceci. "Par les boules de Merlin – prenez cette fichue potion espèce de bâtard soupçonneux! C’est une des vôtres, alors à moins que vous n’ayez fait une erreur, c’est parfaitement sûr!"

L'insulte des qualifications de fabrication de Severus le réveilla apparemment un peu plus. " ..N’fais pas d’erreurs…" fut la protestation à demi-consciente.

"Alors buvez ce fichu truc, " lui dit brusquement Harry.

"Mmm, " acquiesça Sev' . Il était apparemment assez conscient pour savoir que ses propres potions étaient sûres, mais pas assez conscient pour se rendre compte que Harry pourrait lui mentir en lui disant que cela en était une qu’il avait faite.

Il but. Et Harry libéra un soupir de soulagement.

Harry observa la multitude de contusions s’effacer, et les griffures qu'il avait laissées sur la peau pâle de Severus se refermer et guérir. Épuisé, Harry tint l'autre homme contre lui, appréciant la sensation simple d'avoir Severus dans ses bras. Ce fut une question d’instants avant que le maître de potions soit une fois de plus profondément endormi.

"Je suis tellement désolé, mon amour, " chuchota Harry. "Je n'ai jamais voulu que ceci se produise à nouveau."

 

\----oo00oo ----

 

Dans le miroir, la souffrance de ce soir avait été des années dans le futur. Albus avait encore été en vie, et Harry était temporairement revenu à Poudlard, venant du champ de bataille. Il avait été blessé – bien que non sérieusement -- et Pompom avait insisté sur le fait qu'il reste un moment pour se donner le temps de récupérer correctement. Albus avait également insisté, et Harry savait qu’il ne valait mieux pas s’opposer à tous les deux. Son acceptation avait fait remarquer à Pompom qu'il devait être plus mal en point qu’elle ne le pensait, mais en réalité Harry était simplement fatigué et il savait qu'il avait besoin de repos. Sa formation de Mage de guerre lui avait enseigné à respecter ses limites, et une partie de cela était de savoir qu'il serait beaucoup plus efficace plus tard s’il prenait simplement le temps de se reposer maintenant.

A ce stade, Harry avait été impliqué dans la guerre en tant qu'apprenti mage de guerre et en tant que Mage de guerre entièrement qualifié. Il avait reçu son diplôme sur le champ de bataille, et avait travaillé en secret avec professeur Rogue à plusieurs occasions. Avoir affaire avec le Mangemort-devenu-espion en tant qu'adulte avait été un choc pour eux deux.

Au début, Severus était resté cynique au sujet des qualifications et des capacités de Ash. Il avait simplement déclaré qu'un mage idiot avait dix fois plus de chance de se faire exploser qu’un sorcier idiot -- et qu'il n'avait aucun désir d'être présent quand cela se produirait puisque le blâme retomberait probablement sur lui.

Harry, d’autre part, voyait toujours Severus comme l’ex-Mangemort malveillant, cherchant la vengeance, et à préjugés, qui avait prit du plaisir à le torturer lui et ses amis pendant trop d'années à Poudlard.

Cela n'avait pas été ce que vous appelleriez des relations de travail merveilleuses.

À ce point, Harry n'aurait pas sélectionné _Rogue_ pour être son amant même s’il avait été le seul autre être humain sur la planète. Et le maître de potions lui-même éprouvait assurément la même chose.

Mais même si l'amour avait été la chose la plus étrangère aux pensées de l'un et l'autre homme, à la fin ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient pu éviter d'apprendre le respect.

À contrecoeur, Severus Rogue en était venu à apprécier le fait que le Mage de guerre Ash n'était pas la même personne que le petit gosse gâté à qui il avait enseigné les potions. Ash était, naturellement, toujours irritablement gai et gênant parfois, mais il y avait maintenant un côté en noir en lui aussi. Cela avait choqué Severus en son centre la première fois qu'il avait vu Harry utiliser Endoloris. Pas parce que le garçon – l’homme -- l'avait utilisé, mais parce qu'il l'avait utilisé si impitoyablement et efficacement. Et après, Harry l'avait simplement regardé avec des yeux désolés qui contenaient un monde de douleur et de regret. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dit quoi que ce soit. Il était simplement compris entre eux que ce qui avait été fait avait été nécessaire, et serait probablement nécessaire encore à l'avenir.

Severus fut à la fois heureux et attristé d'une telle compréhension. Trop souvent un tel travail avait été laissé à l’ex-Mangemort simplement parce qu'il pouvait obtenir des réponses là où d'autres ne le pouvaient pas. Mais il lui semblait également qu'un ou deux de ses prétendus 'alliés' trouvaient que parce qu'il était un ex-mangemort et un Serpentard, il était seulement juste qu'il dusse être celui qui devait faire les boulots méchants et désagréables. _Ils_ étaient trop hauts pour souiller leurs petites âmes pharisaïques avec le côté plus sombre de la guerre. Mais Ash n’avait jamais une fois essayé d’éviter une tâche simplement parce qu'elle était désagréable, et bien qu'il _n’apprécie_ pas Severus, Ash n'avait jamais ignoré son ancien professeur, ni trivialisé sa présence, ni essayé d'impliquer que Severus était d’une façon ou d'une autre moins qu'humain en raison de la marque sur son bras. Severus était intimement impliqué dans la partie la plus sale de la guerre, et quand Harry était son partenaire, le Mage de guerre était bien là en bas dans la saleté à côté de lui.

Aussi inconcevable que cela semble, Severus commença réellement à faire _confiance_ au Mage de guerre Ash d'une manière avec laquelle il faisait confiance à peu d'autres dans sa vie.

Pour sa part, Harry en vint graduellement à apprécier l'esprit fin derrière les yeux sombres et illisibles de Severus Rogue. Il apprit à apprécier l'humour noir et l'esprit sec -- la créativité du sarcasme et des insultes que Severus délivrait au compte-gouttes de réserves apparemment sans fin. Mais surtout, Harry en vint à comprendre _pourquoi_ Severus était si sombre – si distant, et si... déçu par le monde – et par lui-même.

Ce fut une très petite chose qui déclencha cette compréhension, mais le savoir que cela engendra était basé sur des années de proximité à Severus Rogue et mille moments différents d'observation -- tout s’accordant en huit simples mots.

Harry entendit accidentellement ces huit mots à la fin d'une réunion de haute-stratégie. À la fin du rassemblement, Harry attendait patiemment pour parler avec Albus quand il avait remarqué Rogue approcher un des autres membres avec une potion dans ses mains. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une bouteille de Sommeil sans Rêve -- et il y avait ces temps là beaucoup de gens souffrant de cauchemars qui auraient adoré mettre la main sur cette substance. Curieusement, Harry remarqua la surprise sur le visage de l'autre homme pendant que le maître de potions lui remettait la bouteille. Il manqua la question étonnée de l'homme, mais entendit clairement la réponse irritée de Rogue: "Naturellement que je l’ai fait. J'avais dit que je le ferai, non?" Plus tard, Harry découvrit que l'homme -- un des hommes de Dumbledore -- avait en effet demandé une bouteille de Sommeil sans Rêve pour quelques unes des personnes sous son commandement. Apparemment, le manque de sommeil reposant commençait à affecter leurs performances. A l’évidence, l'homme ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Rogue aille réellement faire la potion.

Mais ce fut la dernière partie de la réponse du maître de potion qui changea la manière dont Harry voyait Severus Rogue pour toujours.

"J’avais dit que je le ferai, non?"

Huit mots. C'est tout. Et pourtant Harry avait connu et respecté des hommes et des femmes – même des héros -- qui ne pourraient pas dire ces mots avec le même poids -- la même _honnêteté_ \-- que celle que Rogue leur donnait. Regardant en arrière tout ce qu'il savait sur le maître de potions, Harry se rendit soudain compte que l'homme n’avait _jamais_ failli à cette parole. Ce qu'il avait dit, il le ferait – il le faisait. Il n'y avait pas de serments, de promesses, aucun rituel spécial pour garantir ses actions. Rogue n'en avait pas besoin. Et ce que cela impliquait au sujet de l'homme n'était rien moins qu’étonnant. Après tout, Severus Rogue était un espion. Sa vie -- et les vies de milliers d'autres -- dépendaient de sa capacité remarquable à mentir -- et de mentir si bien que même Voldemort ne pouvait pas faire la différence. Et pourtant... quand ce n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort, ou de la protection d'autres, Rogue était l'homme le plus honnête que Harry ait jamais connu. Péniblement honnête en fait. Si vous lui demandiez une opinion, il vous la donnerait -- verrues comprises. Si vous lui posiez une question -- et s’il daignait répondre -- alors vous auriez la vérité plaine et sans verni, indépendamment de combien cela blessait.

La plupart des gens croyaient que Rogue disait de telles choses parce qu'il était un bâtard insensible et dur. Mais Harry pouvait se rappeler des périodes où l'honnêteté de Rogue avait blessé de même l'homme lui-même. Ce n'était pas de la dureté -- c'était simplement un standard personnel de comportement qui était si haut qu'il était parfois à la limite de la cruauté.

La formation de mage de Harry lui avait enseigné comment mentir au meilleur de ses capacités. Mais elle l’avait également instruit sur l' _éthique_ du mensonge, et c’était dans ces classes que Harry avait découvert que mentir était une partie normale de la société. _Tout le monde_ mentait, et les gens s’attendaient même à ce que vous le fassiez dans certaines circonstances. Vous ne disiez pas à une épouse affligée que son mari avait été un imbécile complet et que vous étiez heureux qu’il soit mort. Vous ne disiez pas à un ami que qui avait passé quatre heures dans la cuisine que le dîner était terrible et vous alliez acheter un repas à emporter sur le chemin du retour. Vous ne disiez pas à un enfant que vous ne pouviez vraiment pas voir ce que diable l’image sur le devant de votre carte d'anniversaire était censée être. Des grandes choses aux petites choses, les gens mentaient tout le temps. La seule différence entre tous les mensonges que les gens disaient, était dans leur motivation. Les 'bons' mensonges devaient servir à aider et protéger d'autres, alors que 'les mauvais' mensonges étaient dit pour des raisons égoïstes ou cruelles. Le mensonge devenait seulement compliqué quand il était possible qu'un 'bon' mensonge puisse être découvert, et termine à causer plus de mal que si la vérité avait seulement été dite en premier lieu.

Mais Rogue considérait à l’évidence _tout_ mensonge être au-dessous de lui -- à moins que ce soit naturellement directement lié à ses activités d’espion. Et même alors, Harry suspectait qu'il le faisait seulement comme forme de pénitence, et parce qu'il savait combien dépendait de ce qu’il le fasse. C'était un point de vue particulier sur la vie, et Harry pouvait seulement s'interroger sur quelles circonstances étranges pouvaient avoir produit un code si strict de comportement.

Cependant, à la suite de cette nouvelle compréhension, Harry n'avait pas pu s’empêcher d’admirer Severus Rogue. Être si impitoyablement véridique exigeait énormément de courage. Cela expliquait également le cynisme de l’homme et sa déception quant aux gens qui l’entouraient. Pour Rogue il devait sembler que le monde était plein de duperie et de poltronnerie. Pas étonnant qu’il soit si fâché contre les Gryffondors. Les personnes-mêmes réputées pour être les plus courageuses, n’étaient -- à ses yeux – pas plus volontaires pour faire face aux vérités dures à leur sujet, et au sujet de la vie en général, que n'importe qui d’autre. Qui plus est, tandis que Rogue grandissait, il serait devenu de plus en plus méfiant envers les autres comme chacun d'entre eux faillissait successivement à se montrer digne de son code personnel de comportement moral. En tant que jeune homme, il était devenu une figure solitaire, méprisant les autres, et ne comprenant jamais vraiment pourquoi le monde s'était retourné contre lui.

Naturellement, il y avait aussi d'autres raisons -- comme une certaine arrogance naturelle qui venait de ses origines de sang-pur, et de savoir qu'il était plus intelligent et plus doué que la majeure partie des gens qui l’entouraient. Mais c’est principalement sa réticence à faire des concessions aux autres qui lui fit recevoir ses critiques les plus dures.

Et assez curieusement, c’est cette même honnêteté brutale qui attira Harry à lui comme une flamme attire un papillon.

Quand Harry avait été enfant, on lui avait menti toute sa vie. Ses parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture, la magie existait vraiment, et il n'était pas un monstre, ni un inutile, ni impossible à aimer. A Poudlard, des gens avaient inventé des choses à son sujet -- l'appelant l' "héritier de Serpentard", ou disant qu'il était seulement intéressé par la renommée et la publicité. Des gens l'avaient accusé du mentir à diverses reprises -- particulièrement Rogue, à qui il avait réellement menti à l'occasion. Mais il avait essayé d’être honnête la plupart du temps, et cela avait fait très mal quand Ron n'avait pas cru qu'il _n'avait pas_ mis son nom dans la coupe du feu pendant sa quatrième année. Et naturellement, les mensonges que Rita Skeeter et Cornelius Fudge avaient inventés étaient complètement incroyables-- sauf qu’ils _avaient été_ crus par bien trop de gens qui lisaient la Gazette du Sorcier.

Pour quelqu'un comme Harry, savoir que Rogue ne _lui_ mentirait pas, ni ne mentirait _à son propos_ servit seulement à augmenter son sens de fascination jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devenu trop fort pour y résister. Il était étrangement soulageant de savoir que Rogue ne lui mentirait pas pour quoi que ce soit d’autre de moins crucial qu'une situation de vie ou de mort. Et une fois qu'il eut découvert combien peu Rogue comprenait ses semblables humains, Harry put voir plus clairement la différence entre un homme qui pouvait préparer les potions les plus complexes et les plus délicates, et un homme qui pouvait manipuler les personnes et les événements dans les négociations les plus complexes et les plus délicates. Rogue et Dumbledore étaient tous les deux des génies -- mais il s’agissait d’un _genre_ complètement différent de génie dans chaque cas. Ceci expliquait également comment un idiot comme Fudge ait pu être élu Ministre de la magie. L'homme n'avait presque aucun bon sens, mais beaucoup de talent quand il s’agissait de promotion de sa personne et d’obtenir les faveurs de la couverture de presse.

Et ainsi Harry s'était plu en compagnie de Rogue – passant du temps avec l'homme sous l’apparence de discussions privées au sujet de l'état de la guerre et de ce que Voldemort pourrait faire, et de ce que leur côté faisait en réponse. Et pour quelque raison inconnue Rogue permit à contre-coeur à Harry de continuer d'envahir son intimité, jusqu'à ce que ce soit devenu par la suite un accord tacite entre eux qu'à chaque fois qu’ils étaient au même endroit sans autres devoirs pressants, ils se réuniraient quelque part pour simplement se reposer et parler. S’ils étaient tous les deux à Poudlard, cette réunion se tenait inévitablement dans la salle de séjour de Severus, et le plus souvent ils partageaient quelques verres de vin après dîner et permettaient à leur conversation de s'étendre largement à une multitude de sujets et d'idées.

Quelque part au long de cela, Harry fut étonné de constater que 'Rogue' était devenu ‘Severus’ pour lui, et que -- si on lui avait donné le choix -- il aurait choisi volontiers la compagnie de Sev contre celle de n'importe qui d’autre. Mais il ne lui venait encore jamais à l’esprit de regarder l'autre homme avec quoi que ce soit de plus que de l'amitié et du respect.

Et puis _cette_ nuit était arrivée.

Personne n’avait jamais réussi à découvrir quel sort ou rituel Voldemort avait exécuté. Que c'était de la magie noire de la sorte la plus sombre qui soit allait sans dire -- mais au-delà de cela, seuls ses effets furent découverts par la suite.

Le premier de ces effets s'était fait connaître pendant que Harry s’approchait des quartiers de Severus d’un pas égal. Sans avertissement, Harry avait été aveuglé par une agonie qui menaçait de submerger les murs internes qui le protégeaient de Voldemort. A partir de là, cette nuit fatidique dans le miroir avait suivi presque exactement la même configuration que celle qui venait juste de se produire en réalité.

Et dans le miroir, quand Harry et Severus s’étaient réveillés le matin suivant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pu regarder l’autre tout à fait de la même manière...

... bien que cela ait pris presque une éternité à Harry de convaincre cet idiot têtu qu'ils devraient essayer de répéter cette nuit sans toute la douleur et sans les potions.

 

\----oo00oo ----

 

Harry fut abruptement éveillé par surprise quand sa tête tomba finalement trop bas vers sa poitrine.

Il sentit un bref moment de désorientation pendant que la mémoire qu'il avait revécu de son temps dans le miroir combattait la réalité dans laquelle il se trouvait soudain. Mais la réalité s'affirma rapidement quand il se rendit compte qu'il berçait toujours Severus dans des ses bras, et que s’il s’endormait comme ceci il aurait un maudit torticolis quand il se réveillerait.

Doucement, Harry se glissa de dessous son amant, rabaissant le dos de Severus sur le lit.

L'autre homme ne bougea pas-même un muscle quand Harry s’extriqua soigneusement.

Observant la forme endormie de Sev, Harry étendit le bras et fit passer délicatement un doigt léger le long du cou nu et de l'épaule du maître de potions. Étendant sa paume sur la peau chaude, Harry s’émerveilla que cela lui semble tellement familier -- et alors il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant juste combien désagréablement reconnaissable les dernières heures avaient également été.

Et pourtant... se soir n'avait pas été une réplique _exacte_ de la version de miroir. Premièrement, Harry n'avait pas à l’origine pensé à utiliser la deuxième potion qui brouillait et ramollissait les sens. C'était seulement son expérience antérieure avec le miroir qui l'avait incité à y penser la deuxième fois. En conséquence, il avait été en quelque sorte plus facile de supporter les dernières heures que dans la version initiale. Une autre différence était le fait que la dernière fois il avait été forcé de se traîner de nouveau à l’armoire cassée de Severus afin de rechercher les deux potions curatives, tandis que cette fois-ci il s’était rappelé de les amener avec lui dans la chambre à coucher. Il y avait d'autres petites anomalies aussi – des changements subtils qui reflétaient le changement des circonstances amenant à cette nuit. Mais néanmoins, c’était bien trop semblable pour la paix de l’esprit de Harry.

Étant donné que les événements de ce soir avaient été un tournant crucial dans le miroir pour à la fois lui-même et Voldemort, Harry était presque sûr que ce soir avait été l’hôte d’un incident clef. Pour Harry, cette nuit était censée être le début d'un rapport qui l’encouragerait et le renforcerait pour le reste de sa vie. Pour Voldemort, c'était la nuit qui lui accorderait la plus grande quantité de puissance personnelle qu'il réaliserait jamais.

C’étaient deux résultats énormément différents, attachés à deux hommes très différents -- pourtant ces résultats étaient liés par le même moment dans l'histoire, juste comme les hommes eux-mêmes étaient reliés et liés.

Harry savait que les conséquences de quoi que le seigneur des ténèbres ait fait seraient par la suite ressentis à travers le monde sorcier tout entier. D’une façon ou d'une autre il devait mettre un terme à cela -- et à partir de ce soir, le temps jouerait contre lui.

Mais il en restait encore un peu – encore assez pour faire ce qui était nécessaire.

Tous ses plans devraient être avancés, et le cercle de Mages de Guerre devrait être averti. Brièvement, Harry se demanda si c'était quelque chose que les Mages de Vue avaient prévu quand ils avaient dit à Ly'haniir et Silver de ne pas cacher leur visite. Devrait-il dire à Albus ce qui s'était produit? Combien Severus aurait-il besoin de savoir? Une partie de cela certainement, si Sev’ voulait éviter d'être attrapé par les mangemorts.

Après tout, ce qui était arrivé à Sev' n'était pas la même chose que ce qui était arrivé aux autres porteurs de la marque sombre.

Des plans et des pensées impatientes tourbillonnèrent dans l'esprit fatigué de Harry en un orage embrouillé de souci. Mais finalement, l'épuisement de son corps le rattrapa de nouveau, et il s’éloigna à contre-coeur de Severus, ne voulant pas déranger le repos de l'autre homme avec ses propres roulés et retournements.

Négligemment, Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur un oreiller et roula sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder Sev' en s’endormant.

Quelque chose de pointu lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

"Mmph, " grogna-t-il. // Par l’enfer, qu’est-ce que c’est ? // Ugh -- sa baguette. //... me demande où est celle de Sev... probablement aussi ici quelque part... //

Harry retira le morceau de bois coupable des draps et se détendit de nouveau dans les oreillers.

Vaguement, il remarqua que le lit sentait la sueur froide et le sexe, mais il était bien trop fatigué pour s’en préoccuper.

Harry fit une vague paresseuse de sa baguette. "Nox," chuchota-t-il et les torches -- crépitantes et mourantes de toute façon maintenant – s’éteignirent finalement.

L'obscurité enveloppa la pièce, et Harry – constamment vigilant comme le dirait Fol-Oeil - fourra sa baguette sous son oreiller et suivit Severus dans les rêves.

\----oo00oo----


	17. Conversation à la Lueur des Bougies

\----Oo00oo----

Quand Harry se réveilla la fois suivante, il dériva dans la conscience, enveloppé par des draps doux et chauds et entouré par le parfum familier du linge propre de Poudlard. La sensation réconfortante d’un contact très aimé effleurant légèrement la cicatrice sur son front et cette présence familière rassurèrent les plus profondes parties de lui, lui disant que tout allait bien.

Les pensées somnolentes de Harry mirent donc plusieurs minutes pour oisivement connecter le fait que Severus traçait le contour de sa cicatrice, avec l'impression vague que pour quelque raison, l’autre homme n'était pas supposé savoir que la cicatrice était là. Quand il se souvint finalement _pourquoi_ Severus n’était pas sensé savoir que la cicatrice était là, Harry passa brusquement de l’état à moitié-endormi à celui de bien éveillé sans même frémir d'une paupière.

Selon toute apparence extérieure, il dormait toujours - pelotonné sur un côté et faisant face au milieu du lit. Mais à l'intérieur, Harry se maudissait mentalement de ne pas avoir réalisé que toute …l'activité... de la nuit dernière aurait ruiné le maquillage cachant sa cicatrice.

Brièvement, il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire à propos de la découverte de Severus. 'Oubliette' était hors de question. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela à Severus et ce serait injustifié de toute façon puisqu'il voulait certainement une relation intime avec l'autre sorcier, ce qui les ramènerait seulement à cette même situation de nouveau.

Après un court débat interne, Harry décida finalement qu'il n'avait simplement pas assez d'informations pour prendre une décision. Quoi qu'il dise ou fasse ensuite devrait être basé sur la réponse de Severus à la situation - et tout de suite Harry n'avait aucun indice de ce que l'autre homme pouvait penser. Cela signifiait que tout ce qu'il pouvait vraiment faire était de faire savoir à Severus qu'il était réveillé et de permettre ensuite au Maître de Potions de donner le ton pour n'importe quelles révélations ou accusations.

Simulant toujours le sommeil, Harry bougea un peu et inspira ensuite profondément comme s'il était sur le point de se réveiller. Le contact disparut de son visage et Harry libéra un soupir involontaire à la perte de contact. D'un air endormi, il permit à ses yeux de s’ouvrir en papillonnant.

Severus était couché nu devant lui avec le drap tiré de manière lâche autour de ses hanches et la tête soulevée sur un coude. Harry se permit quelques instants pour boire la vue de la peau nue de son amant avant de faire passer son attention au reste de son environnement avec regrets. Par-dessus l'épaule de Severus, Harry pouvait voir une paire de bougies dodues à demi-fondues brûlant silencieusement sur une étagère. Avec surprise, il se rendit compte qu’il y avait encore quelque temps avant l'aube et que les elfes de maison n'avaient pas encore passé pour remplacer les torches qui avaient brûlé pendant la nuit. Le feu qu'il avait allumé dans le foyer plus tôt était maintenant réduit à quelques charbons rougeoyant, mais l'air de la pièce était toujours chaud - probablement en raison de quelque chose que Severus avait fait quand il avait nettoyé et le lit et ses occupants.

Avec un autre soupir - et faisant attention à ses muscles endoloris - Harry se roula sur le dos et se permit un étirement prudent. Il remarqua distraitement que le feu mourant et les bougies diverses dispersées autour de la pièce créaient une lumière douce d'or qui était accentuée par une minuscule pointe de brillance aux endroits où une flamme solitaire brûlait fermement dans l'obscurité.

Il retourna sa tête vers Severus - l'observant. Attendant.

Severus regarda la cicatrice sur son front en détail et demanda, "Était-ce le sortilège de Mort ?"

"Oui," répondit Harry tranquillement. Il n'y avait aucune raison de mentir - Severus n'était pas stupide et un mage n'utiliserait pas normalement de maquillage moldu pour cacher une cicatrice ordinaire. Il était intéressant cependant, que l'autre homme croyait apparemment encore que le Mage de Guerre Ash et Harry Potter étaient deux personnes différentes. Après tout, Severus savait déjà comment 'le survivant' avait reçu sa cicatrice.

Severus sembla considérer la réponse de Harry un instant avant de faire le commentaire : "Je ne savais pas que quiconque d'autre que le garçon Potter y ait jamais survécu."

Harry ne répondit pas à cela.

"Mais alors," continua Severus, "puisqu'il semble que personne ne savait que vous existiez jusqu’à récemment, je suppose ce n'est pas si étonnant." Il y eut un autre court silence avant que Severus ne demande avec espoir, "Vous ne sauriez pas par hasard _comment_ vous y avez survécu, n'est-ce pas ?"

Oh. Cela expliquait pourquoi Severus posait des questions à propos d'une cicatrice de sortilège au lieu de leur rencontre remplie de douleur plus tôt ce soir là. Après tout, il était beaucoup plus probable que "le mangemort devenu espion" se heurte au Sortilège de Mort qu'à une répétition de quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant et pourrait ne jamais se produire à nouveau. Faites confiance à Severus pour avoir des priorités en bon ordre.

"Assez étrangement," répondit Harry, "-oui, je le sais. Mais je ne pense pas que cette information vous servira, puisque je n'ai pas été capable de répéter l'expérience avec un autre sort et je ne suis pas prêt de commencer à expérimenter avec le Sortilège de Mort simplement pour voir si c'était un hasard extraordinaire."

"Cependant," l’incita Severus, "s'il y a la possibilité la plus mince..."

Et donc Harry expliqua la connexion instinctive à la magie du sortilège dans une tentative d'utiliser sa puissance pour se sustenter et ensuite continua à décrire comment - au lieu de permettre au sortilège d’entrer derrière ses propres défenses - la magie l'avait connecté à l'homme-même qui avait essayé de le tuer. "Donc vous voyez," termina Harry, "quand il a essayé de s’éloigner de moi, il a déchiré une sorte de …trou... dans sa magie - et essentiellement elle a juste saigné par ce trou jusqu’à ce qu'il ne reste presque plus rien."

"Il est mort alors ?" demanda Severus, pensif.

"Pas tout à fait," admit Harry et ensuite il ajouta d'un air mécontent : "Mais j'ai résolu ce problème pour lui quelques années plus tard."

"Oh," dit Severus délicatement. Il remarqua l'expression de marbre sur le visage de son partenaire et ajouta avec curiosité : "Vous ne semblez pas trop heureux de sa mort."

"Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai dû faire pour me débarrasser de lui." Harry frissonna involontairement. "Et ... j'avais pensé que je serais heureux quand il serait parti. Mais je ne l'étais pas. J'étais simplement fatigué et courbaturé et... et bien - soulagé, je suppose. Comme si un poids lourd m'avait été enlevé ? Mais je ne peux pas dire que j'en étais vraiment heureux. Je n'aime pas tuer les gens - pas même lui."

Severus resta silencieux un instant. "Nous faisons ce que nous devons," dit-il doucement. "Le jour où vous commencez à aimer cela est le jour où vous devenez l'ennemi." Alors - avec bienveillance - il changea le sujet. "Il est étrange," fit remarquer Severus comme ses yeux revenaient rapidement au front de Harry, "que vous et Potter dussiez avoir la même cicatrice exactement au même endroit. J'aurais pensé que cela aurait pu avoir l’air différent - ou du moins que ce soit placé autre part."

"Quoi - comme sur mon derrière ou quelque chose du genre ?"

Severus arqua un sourcil amusé. "Plutôt sur votre poitrine ou dos j'aurais pensé - puisque la plupart des personnes visent la plus grande cible pour avoir de meilleures chances de vraiment l’atteindre."

"Je suppose," acquiesça Harry. "Mais vous oubliez que les gens qui aiment tuer ont aussi tendance à apprécier d’avoir des victimes impuissantes qui ne peuvent pas partir en courant."

"Oui, bien sûr," répondit Severus mornement. "Sur leurs genoux..."

"-où un sortilège à la tête est commode," termina Harry. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qui lui était arrivé, mais en tant que bébé couché dans son berceau, Harry avait certainement été impuissant et incapable de partir en courant.

Severus fronça les sourcils. "Mais vous êtes un mage. Même sans votre baguette -"

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Harry d’être amusé. "Certainement que vous n'imaginez pas que je suis né avec l'encyclopédie des sorts des autres-espèces dans la tête, n'est-ce pas ?" Severus sembla momentanément embarrassé. "Lorsque j'ai été attaqué," expliqua Harry, "je ne savais pas même que _j'étais_ un mage."

"Et pourtant," réfléchit Severus, "vous avez tout de même réussi à survivre au sortilège de Mort - de même que Potter l’a fait. Je me demande si le fait que vous soyez tous les deux mages est significatif ?"

Harry fut à demi-redressé d'étonnement avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il faisait. "Vous saviez ?!" demanda-t-il.

Cette fois c'était le tour de Severus de rouler calmement sur son dos tandis que Harry baissait les yeux vers lui.

"Je ne suis pas un idiot, Mage de Guerre," répondit-il avec dédain. Alors calmement, il entrelaça ses doigts au travers de sa poitrine nue et ajouta : "Le garçon n'a aucune idée de la puissance qu’il pourrait potentiellement exercer et est encore assez jeune pour être flexible dans sa pensée. Étant donné sa capacité stupéfiante de trouver les ennuis - et ensuite d’y réchapper d'une façon ou d'une autre - cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il s'avère être un mage."

"Ce qui ne me dit pas comment vous le saviez en premier lieu!" objecta Harry.

Un petit sourire satisfait joua sur les bords de la bouche de Severus. Finalement il répondit : "Si vous êtes inquiet que d'autres en viennent à la même conclusion - ne le soyez pas. Mon raisonnement implique des faits qui ne sont pas largement connus."

Quand il devint évident que l'homme irritant à côté de lui n'allait rien ajouter de plus, Harry s’affaissa finalement. "Ça va," capitula-t-il, "j’abandonne. Dites-moi s'il vous plaît comment vous saviez que Harry Potter est un mage."

Avec un regard suffisant pour avoir forcé Ash à lui demander cette information, Severus exposa doucement : "Mon premier indice était le fait que vous _soyez par hasard_ apparu le jour d’après la disparition mystérieuse de Potter. Très coïncidant. Et ensuite bien sûr Albus a décidé de vous embaucher - bien que vous ayez été un dangereux inconnu sans passé ni références-"

"Il a embauché pire que moi," protesta Harry.

"Je suis - malheureusement - bien trop conscient de cela," répondit Severus. "Cependant, je ne me rappelle pas que l’un de nos précédents professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ait su à propos de ma Marque, sans parler du fait que je suis un espion et non loyal envers Voldemort."

"Drago-"

"-ne sait pas que je suis un espion et ne vous aurais jamais parlé de ma Marque à moins qu'il n'ait cru que vous le sachiez déjà – ce que vous avez admis savoir précédemment."

"Melle Granger et M.-"

"Oui, je peux bien croire qu'elle et Weasley vous diraient tout sur leur désagréable Professeur de Potions et son passé moins-que-digne-de-confiance. J'admettrai même que vous ayez pu apprendre pour ma Marque de leur part. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils vous diraient jamais que j'espionne Voldemort pour le Directeur. Je ne suis pas même certain qu'ils _savent_ que je suis un espion. Des trois d'entre eux, seul Potter était en fait là quand Albus m'a demandé de retourner à Voldemort - et je prie sincèrement que le garçon ait assez de respect pour ma vie pour ne pas aller babiller _cela_ partout dans l'école. Ce qui est plus pertinent cependant, est que je doute que n'importe lequel de ses parasites - et Weasley en particulier - vous dirait jamais quelque chose qui pourrait vous faire pencher dans la direction de croire en moi quand ils ne sont pas entièrement certains qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance en moi eux-mêmes. En fait, si Potter leur a _dit_ , alors je serais plus incliné à croire qu'ils ont commodément oublié de mentionner que je pourrais être un espion pour vous avertir c _ontre_ placer votre foi en moi."

Harry n'avait aucune réponse à cela. La manière pratique avec laquelle Severus reconnaissait l’opinion qu’avaient Ron et Hermione de lui était déchirante. Pas parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas - Severus ne se souciait pas qu'ils l'apprécient ou non - mais parce qu'ils _n'avaient pas confiance_ en lui. Une simple erreur il y a toutes ces années et Severus avait été pour toujours marqué comme un traître - même par deux adolescents _qui savaient_ qu’il avait sauvé la vie de Harry à plus d'une occasion pendant les cinq années passées.

"Albus a confiance en vous," offrit-il tranquillement.

"Et vous êtes si entiché de l'avis du Directeur," demanda Severus avec une ironie désabusée, "que vous croyez qu’il a fait le bon choix en faisant confiance à nos précédents professeurs de Défense ? Je ne pense pas. Et pourtant, vous êtes convaincu que je n’ai aucune fidélité envers Voldemort - que je suis, en fait, un espion pour le côté prétendument ‘Lumineux’. Maintenant pourquoi cela ?"

"Euh... Je suis un bon juge de caractère ?"

Severus renifla cyniquement. "Ou peut-être," répliqua-t-il, " que votre connaissance de ma Marque et votre croyance que je suis complètement digne de confiance vient de quelqu'un qui a eu l'occasion de m'observer de plus près que Granger ou Weasley - quelqu'un qui a directement profité de ma protection comme ses amis ne l'ont pas. M. Potter – tout morveux gâté qu'il est - est du moins en possession d'assez de matière grise pour comprendre la différence entre haïr quelqu'un et désirer croire le pire d'eux simplement _parce_ qu'il les déteste."

"Vous _déteste_ -t-il vraiment?" demanda Harry doucement.

Severus sembla étonné par la question. "Je le supposerais," répondit-il avec indifférence. "Merlin sait que je le déteste _certainement_. Mais c'est entièrement hors sujet. Ce qui est pertinent est qu'il a disparu approximativement au même moment où vous êtes arrivé - et que vous avez été en possession de secrets connus de très peu de personnes depuis quelque temps. Nous en étions seulement à la troisième semaine de classes quand vous m'avez dit que vous en saviez plus sur moi que je ne le croirais possible. Vous attendez-vous vraiment à ce que je croie qu'Albus vous trahirait mes secrets ? Ou que Granger et Weasley vous donneraient volontairement une raison d'avoir confiance en moi ? - et tout cela quelque temps _avant_ la troisième semaine du trimestre ?"

"Et pourtant," remarqua Harry, "vous semblez impliquer que M. Potter me dirait de telles choses le jour même de notre rencontre."

Severus sourit d'un air satisfait devant l'admission tacite de Ash qu'il avait en effet rencontré Harry Potter avant que le jeune sorcier n’ait disparu. "Dans le cas de Potter," répondit Severus, "ce n'est pas une supposition peu raisonnable. Étant donné que vous et lui possédez une cicatrice identique et ayez réchappé au même sortilège, je suis complètement sûr qu'il était intensément curieux à votre sujet. De là, cela il aurait été facile pour vous de le convaincre que vous étiez un véritable mage en lui montrant simplement un peu de magie sans baguette. Et après cela, vous auriez fait votre grande offre - tout ce que l'Enfant chéri de Gryffondor pourrait probablement vouloir : une place où aller où Voldemort ne peut pas le trouver; une école où il peut apprendre la magie à un niveau qui le placera au-dessus de celui des sorciers ordinaires; un groupe des gens qui le considéreront comme différent - spécial - simplement pour être humain." Severus eut un léger sourire moqueur en ajoutant, "Potter disait probablement qu’il acceptait avant même que vous n'ayez fini l'offre."

Intérieurement, Harry grimaça devant la basse opinion que Severus avait de lui. Il voulait énormément dire la vérité sur lui et le Miroir de Peut-être au Maître de Potions. Mais malheureusement, il n’était maintenant que trop clair que Severus pensait toujours que Harry était un enfant arrogant qui avait été élevé sur les genoux du luxe au son des contes de sa propre magnificence. Harry savait au-delà de l'ombre d'un doute que s'il se révélait maintenant, Severus le rejetterait directement - et l'accuserait probablement aussi de quelque complot ou de petite vengeance. Pour le moment du moins, il devait permettre à Severus de croire les mêmes demi-vérités que le Directeur avait calculées.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il allait laisser Severus s’échapper en lui donnant seulement la moitié d'une explication...

"Il y a une ou deux choses à propos desquelles je suis toujours curieux," commença-t-il . "Vous croyez que j’ai seulement rencontré M. Potter pour lui offrir un apprentissage dans le cercle. Étant donné la répugnance du cercle à traiter avec des humains pour toute autre raison, j'admettrai que cela est logique. Et bien sûr cela fait naturellement de lui un mage. Cependant votre certitude que je l’ _ai_ rencontré dépend de votre croyance qu'il était le seul qui pourrait me raconter– ou m’aurait raconté --vos secrets. Mais pour l’instant, je n'ai rien entendu qui lui ferait même vous mentionner."

Ce petit sourire satisfait était de retour sur le visage de Severus. "Je remarque," fit remarquer le Maître de Potions, "que vous n'essayez pas de nier quoi que ce soit de cela."

Harry grimaça. "Me croiriez-vous si je le faisais ?"

"Non," fut la réponse succincte.

"Alors quelle en serait l’utilité ?"

Severus leva simplement un sourcil avant de finalement répondre à la demande inexprimée de Harry du morceau final de l'énigme. "A un moment ou à un autre pendant vos explications diverses," lui dit Severus, "la curiosité impertinente de Potter lui a sans aucun doute fait demander pourquoi il n'avait jamais entendu parler de vous ou de votre 'cercle' auparavant. Cela, à son tour, aurait découvert votre désaccord personnel avec la politique de non-intervention du cercle dans le monde humain. Et une fois que Potter aurait appris votre ... aversion ... pour Voldemort et ses disciples - et de votre intention de rester dans le monde sorcier pour s'opposer à lui - le garçon se serait senti contraint de vous avertir de ne pas me faire de mal."

"Oh ?" demanda Harry avec bon espoir. "Donc vous dites qu'il ne vous déteste pas entièrement ?"

"Pas du tout," répondit Severus sans à-coup. "Je dis simplement qu'il comprend ma valeur en tant qu’espion et que son honneur idiot de Gryffondor ne lui permettrait jamais de rester silencieux s'il y avait la possibilité la plus légère que vous puissiez me prendre pour un Mangemort loyal et m'attaquer avant que des explications puissent être fournies."

"Je vois," dit Harry avec un regret silencieux. "Et bien sûr Albus m'a embauché parce que-"

"-il sait que vous êtes lié à la disparition de Potter je dirais," termina Severus.

 

\----Oo00oo----

 

Harry soupira.

Il était de nouveau couché sur le dos dans le lit de Severus, s’étant effondré en arrière sur le matelas quand la dernière déclaration du Maître de Potions lui fit soudain réaliser exactement combien de gens étaient maintenant au courant de la vérité - ou d’une partie de la vérité – à propos de l’actuel professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard. Mais qu’avait cette école qui rendait garder des secrets si impossibles ? Comme Albus lui avait autrefois dit : 'ce qui est arrivé... est un secret complet, alors, naturellement, toute l’école est au courant '. Et bien, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait l'école entière, mais quand même - cela devenait ridicule. // Combien d'autres personnes vont deviner cela ? // se demanda-t-il. // D'abord Albus, puis Ron et Hermione ... // Il l’avait en fait _dit_ à Sirius et Remus - et bien sûr le cercle de mages. Et maintenant Severus avait aussi fait le rapport entre Ash et Harry Potter. Bien que, pour être juste, Severus ait eu raison du fait que son raisonnement impliquait des secrets qui n’étaient pas largement sus.

"Votre silence n'est pas rassurant," vint une voix de l'autre côté du lit. Harry regarda vers Severus, qui était de nouveau appuyé sur un bras, regardant vers lui vers le bas. "Me suis-je trompé dans ma supposition, qu'Albus sait où est son Gryffondor favori ?" Et ensuite, avec une allusion faible de soupçon, il ajouta, "Et si c’est le cas, _pourquoi_ ne le sait-il pas ?"

"Il sait." Harry rassura son partenaire paranoïaque.

"Combien ?" appuya Severus.

"Pas beaucoup plus que vous," admit Harry à contre-coeur. "Il sait que M. Potter étudie pour être un Mage de Guerre et il sait que je suis au courant de son emplacement. Mais en dehors de cela..."

"Et le Directeur a accepté cela ?!" demanda Severus d'un air incrédule.

Cette fois ce fut le tour de Harry de sourire d'un air satisfait. "Je ne lui ai pas donné beaucoup le choix."

Severus cligna des yeux. "J’aurais aimé être là," se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

"Je pense," réfléchit Harry, "qu’il n'a pas trop protesté puisque cela signifiait qu'il pouvait honnêtement dire au Ministère et aux journaux qu'il n'avait aucune idée d’où M. Potter était."

Severus lui donna un regard ironique. "Je doute que Merlin lui-même puisse faire cracher au Directeur un secret qu'il ne serait pas prêt à partager."

Harry rit. C’était incroyablement agréable d'être couché dans le lit de Sev ensemble, à partager leur avis sur Albus. Mais, quand il regarda de nouveau vers le Maître de Potions, Harry se rendit compte que les yeux sombres de l'autre homme l'observaient avec une expression curieusement tendue. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il finalement, plus qu'un peu déconcerté.

"Vous attendez-vous à des... faveurs ... à cause de cela ? - parce que vous m’avez sauvé la vie ?"

"Non!" s’exclama Harry avec un air choqué. "Certainement pas! Pourquoi diable penseriez-vous... ?" Sa voix s'estompa quand il se rendit compte que Severus ne savait pas que Harry avait autant souffert que le Maître de Potions lui-même. Brièvement, Harry considéra dissimuler le fait qu'il avait été dans la même situation que Severus. S'il ne l'avouait pas, alors l'existence de sa propre liaison au Seigneur des Ténèbres resterait un secret. Mais à la fin, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Severus détestait avoir des dettes et lui devoir une dette _de vie_ \- à _lui_ de tout le monde...

"Vous pensez que je me suis noblement sacrifié pour sauver votre vie ?" Harry rit. "Désolé professeur, mais c’était définitivement un cas de survie mutuelle." Et il observa avec satisfaction la tension subtile du visage de Severus s’effacer graduellement.

"Alors vous l'avez senti aussi," fit remarquer Severus. Soudainement il sembla inquiet. "Tous les autres dans le château auraient-ils été affectés ?"

"Non," s'empressa de le rassurer Harry. "Tous les autres vont bien."

Severus se détendit de nouveau. "Bien, dans ce cas peut-être que maintenant vous pourriez expliquer exactement ce qui est arrivé - et _pourquoi_ nous deux étions les seuls affectés."

"Um, oui. En effet. Ce qui est arrivé..." Harry essaya de rassembler ses pensées. // Comment puis-je expliquer cela sans trop en donner ? // "Et bien", commença-t-il, " pour l’essentiel Voldemort a effectué un sort ou rituel de quelque sorte. Ne me demandez pas exactement ce qu'il a fait, parce que je ne le sais honnêtement pas. Tout ce que je peux vraiment vous dire est que c'était de la sorte la plus noire de Magie Sombre - et que cela allait bien au-delà des simples Impardonnables." Harry fit une pause un instant pour réunir ses pensées.

"Mais bien que je ne sache pas _comment_ il l'a fait," continua Harry, "je suis familier avec les… effets secondaires... que nous avons éprouvé. Essentiellement, Voldemort est d'une façon ou d'une autre devenu un conduit pour plus d'énergie magique qu'il ne pouvait en manipuler. Et tandis qu'il en a probablement rejeté la plupart dans quelque chose de tout proche, il y avait encore une sorte de 'retour de flamme' qui a coulé dans tous les gens magiquement connectés à lui."

Le visage de Severus tint une faible nuance de jubilation, mais sa question suivante était tempérée de prudence - comme s'il savait d'une façon ou d'une autre que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. "Dites-vous que _tous les_ Mangemorts ont éprouvé quelque chose de ressemblant remarquablement au sortilège d’Endoloris ? Pendant plusieurs heures ?"

Harry renifla. "Je le souhaiterais. Non, malheureusement le pouvoir qui était filtré en arrière était... et bien, je suppose que vous pourriez dire 'aligné' selon votre rapport avec la liaison le long de laquelle il voyageait."

Les sourcils de Severus montèrent. "Mon _rapport_ avec cela! ? Nous parlons de la Marque Sombre ici, non ?"

"Oui," Harry rit sous cape. "Mais le pouvoir qui a coulé en vous était... et bien, il répond aux créatures vivantes - à leurs émotions et à leurs croyances. Et la Marque Sombre – bien que non vivante en elle-même - fait toujours partie _de vous_. Donc le pouvoir s’est ... 'accordé' pour ainsi dire ... quand il est passé par le lien et en vous par votre Marque."

"Et cela a affecté ce que je ressentais ?"

"Bien sûr." Confirma Harry. "Dans votre cas, je dirais que c'est un pari plutôt sûr de dire que vous avez une attitude assez négative envers votre Marque."

"Un euphémisme," l’assura sèchement Severus.

"Et donc," termina Harry, "le pouvoir s'est manifesté d'une manière négative - comme la douleur."

Severus le regarda spéculativement. "Et la raison pour laquelle vous l’avez senti serait ... ?"

// Espérons qu'il gobe cela, // pensa Harry à lui-même. "Parce que Harry Potter est lié à Voldemort par sa cicatrice - et je suis lié à Harry par la mienne." Les yeux de Severus s’élargirent à cette information, mais il n'interrompit pas. "Je crois," continua Harry, "que vous savez déjà que la cicatrice de M. Potter lui fait mal chaque fois que Voldemort est à proximité." Severus fit un court signe de tête de consentement. "Et bien", continua Harry, "il a aussi des visions – des rêves du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui sont parfois des souvenirs passés et de temps en temps des événements présents."

"Vous voulez dire qu'il a en fait été témoin de ... ?" Severus semblait horrifié.

"Réunions de Mangemorts ? Certaines de leurs …sorties de travaux pratiques ? Fêtes Sombres ? Oui. Il a vu tout cela et plus depuis le retour de Voldemort au pouvoir. Et c'est en plus des choses il a en fait vécues par lui-même." Tranquillement, Harry ajouta, "Il a des cauchemars assez terrifiants en réalité. Ce qui est l’une des raisons pour lesquelles il était hors du lit si souvent après l’heure."

Le visage de Severus avait pâli. "Je n'avais aucune idée..."

Intérieurement, Harry était très heureux de la réaction de l'autre homme. Tandis que Severus pouvait ne pas aimer le Harry Potter qu'il imaginait connaître, le Maître de Potions ne souhaiterait jamais de mal ou d’horreur à quelqu'un qu’il considérait être un élève sous sa responsabilité. Si Ash devait jamais révéler son vrai moi, alors il se trouvait devant le besoin de changer l'opinion de l'autre homme sur "le survivant". Désabuser Severus de ses préjugés sur la vie de Harry Potter aiderait énormément et cette première révélation était un bon pas puisque Harry savait que Severus endurait de temps en temps quelques cauchemars assez terrifiants lui-même.

Ce qui signifiait que le Maître de Potions venait de découvrir qu'il avait quelque chose en commun avec Harry Potter.

"Ne laissez pas cela vous inquiéter," Harry sourit - et ensuite rit sous cape au regard aigre que Severus lui lança pour avoir supposé qu'il était inquiet à propos de Potter. "Je suis sûr que vous comprenez combien il était important pour moi d’établir que Voldemort n'avait pas de rêves semblables sur la vie de M. Potter. Quand j'ai examiné sa cicatrice, j'ai constaté que c'était une liaison purement à sens unique. Voldemort ne sait pas même qu'elle existe. Mais tandis que je l'étudiais, j'ai aussi constaté que ma propre cicatrice était ... compatissante."

"Parce que les deux cicatrices ont été formées par le même sort avec la même intention," fit remarquer Severus. "Vous comprenez," ajouta-t-il, "que cela prête aussi du poids à la théorie que Potter a survécu en faisant la même chose que vous - se reliant à Voldemort par le sort. Avoir simplement des cicatrices qui ont l’air semblable ne serait pas assez pour causer une réaction de sympathie magique."

"Probablement," permit Harry. "Mais c'était important pour moi à ce moment là parce que je pouvais utiliser cette sympathie pour forger une liaison secondaire entre ma cicatrice et celle de M. Potter. Maintenant les visions et la douleur qu’il avait l'habitude de sentir circulent _à travers_ sa cicatrice et dans la mienne. En effet, elles le contournent maintenant et finissent avec moi."

Il y eut un petit silence tandis que Severus digérait cela.

"D’accord," répondit finalement le Maître de Potions, "cela explique pourquoi vous avez ressenti la même douleur que moi. Vous êtes lié à Voldemort par Potter et vous deux, autant que moi, n'aimez facilement pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je ne réussis pas à voir _pourquoi_ vous avez créé un tel lien - ou pourquoi un Gryffondor plein d'abnégation comme Potter le permettrait."

"Parce que," expliqua Harry, "à la différence de M. Potter, j'ai à la fois la formation et le contrôle pour mettre en œuvre des barrières magiques dans mon esprit qui peuvent resserrer la liaison jusqu’à un point où je ne la remarque pas vraiment. Normalement, je ne souffre pas du tout. Ce soir était une … aberration ... plus qu'autre chose. Donc j'ai simplement demandé à Harry pourquoi il devrait souffrir - et prendre potentiellement du retard dans ses études de mage - quand je peux simplement enlever le problème sans le subir moi-même."

"Et ensuite bien sûr," termina Harry, "je lui ai fait remarquer qu'à quelque point, il pourrait en fait être _utile_ d'avoir des visions de quoi que ce soit que Voldemort prépare. Naturellement, je ne m’y soumettrai pas si je ne le dois pas - mais qui peut dire si ce sera nécessaire à quelque point dans l'avenir ? De cette manière j'ai l'option si j'en ai besoin."

"Un argument parfaitement raisonnable." Remarqua Severus, " Et un argument qui explique aussi comment vous avez pu résister suffisamment longtemps aux …‘effets-secondaires’ …de cette nuit pour atteindre mes appartements et lancer les sortilèges nécessaires. " Puis il regarda Harry avec une expression pensive. "Et pourtant vous dites que vous avez ressenti la même chose que moi. Je suppose que cela veut dire que vos ‘barrières’ n’ont pas tenu très longtemps après votre arrivée ici. "

"Non, " admit tristement Harry. "En fait je crois qu’il se peut que mon désespoir ait été la seule chose les maintenant à la fin. Mais elles ont duré suffisamment longtemps. "

"Mmm, " dit Severus de manière ambiguë .

"Vous n’êtes pas d’accord ? " demanda Harry avec surprise.

"Ne soyez pas ridicule" lui dit Severus. " Nous sommes tous les deux encore en vie et capables de former des phrases cohérentes. Je ne vais certainement pas critiquer vos compétences—ou vos méthodes—pour cela. "

" Alors quoi… ? "

"Je me demandais simplement si de telles barrières internes pourraient bloquer les effets des convocations de Voldemort---et si oui, si vous pourriez m’apprendre comment les créer. "

Harry cligna des yeux. Le Severus du Miroir avait aussi fait cette requête, alors Harry savait déjà que de telles barrières ne pouvaient pas totalement protéger le Mangemort-devenu-espion de la fureur de Voldemort. "Je pourrais vous l’apprendre" admit Harry lentement, "Mais cela ne…je veux dire elles ne peuvent pas…" Il s’arrêta et soupira. "D’après ce que je comprends, quand Voldemort vous convoque à travers la Marque Sombre il y a une augmentation progressive du niveau de douleur jusqu’à ce que – si vous l’ignorez suffisamment longtemps—vous soyez en effet soumis à une version modifiée et plus faible d’Endoloris. "

"Essentiellement oui," acquiesça Severus. "Avec le temps la douleur devient de plus en plus forte jusqu’à ce que vous ne puissiez littéralement plus rien faire d’autre que d’essayer de répondre à la convocation. Ce n’est pas aussi débilitant que Endoloris – et le risque de folie est minimal—mais à la différence du sortilège standard, on ne peut pas l’arrêter d’un simple mouvement de baguette. "

"C’est ce que je pensais, " confirma Harry. "Les barrières que je peux vous apprendre à construire ne tiendront pas contre ce niveau de douleur."

Severus fronça les sourcils. "Mais elles ont résisté à bien plus pour vous hier soir. "

"Oui" reconnut Harry, " Mais mon lien à Voldemort n’est pas le même que le vôtre. Ma cicatrice n’a pas été brûlée en moi avec l’intention de former un lien délibéré. Elle n’a pas non plus été crée avec le but de faire passer de la douleur. Ce qui nous est arrivé hier soir était un effet secondaire involontaire de quelque chose que Voldemort faisait, et en tant que tel, cela nous a affecté tous les deux de la même manière. Mais ce qui arrive quand vous êtes convoqué est délibéré, et ne m’affecte pas du tout." Ce qui n’était pas tout à fait vrai puisque Harry pouvait toujours dire quand Sev était appelé, mais ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il voulait que Severus sache encore tout de suite. "Ce n’est pas la même chose, " répéta Harry " et les barrières que j’utilise ne sont pas aussi efficaces contre quelque chose comme la Marque Sombre. Elles ne tiendront pas si vous essayez de résister trop longtemps à une convocation. "

Severus considéra cela un instant. " Mais elles fourniront une protection quelque temps. Exact ? "

" Oui,-- jusqu’à ce que l’intensité les dépasse. "

"Alors je voudrais quand même apprendre, si vous voulez bien me l’enseigner. Je n’aime pas la douleur au point d’apprécier être convoqué avec un bras qui donne l’impression que quelqu’un l’a brulé au fer rouge. "

Ce que Severus ne disait pas était qu’il viendrait inévitablement un temps où répondre aux convocations de Voldemort signifierait sa mort. Une fois que cela se produirait, il devrait ignorer toute douleur venant de la Marque Sombre, du mieux qu’il le pourrait. Tandis que des barrières internes magiques pouvaient ne pas tenir contre le pire de cette douleur, il était aussi vrai que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas maintenir la douleur à ce niveau là indéfiniment. Et pour le reste du temps—avec les barrières en place—Severus n’aurait pas à s’en inquiéter. Ce qui inquiétait Harry, cependant, était la possibilité que le Mangemort-devenu-espion puisse sans le savoir répondre à une convocation après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait appris sa désertion. Vu comme la réalité divergeait à présent de ses souvenirs du Miroir, Harry ne pouvait pas être certain de reconnaître cette convocation particulière quand elle viendrait.

Mais entre temps, il pouvait certainement s’y préparer en apprenant à Severus les choses qu’il aurait besoin de savoir quand il deviendrait trop dangereux de répondre aux appels de la Marque Sombre. Et bien sûr, quand on faisait affaire avec de maitres de potions irascibles, il était toujours mieux de s’assurer que Severus ne se sentirait pas endetté envers lui pour cela…

"Écoutez" suggéra Harry" Je vous apprendrai les sortilèges et les techniques pour créer des barrières autour de votre Marque si vous m’aidez pour un cours combiné de Potion et Défense. "

Severus avait l’air satisfait de l’offre du Mage de Guerre, mais aussi un peu surpris. "Vous vouliez en fait vraiment faire un cours combiné ? Je pensais…"

Il ne termina pas cette phrase, mais Harry pouvait pratiquement en entendre la fin. " Vous pensiez que j’avais inventé cela comme excuse pour passer du temps avec vous " termina-t-il, " et essayer de vous amener au lit. " La bouche de Severus se tordit d’amusement tandis que Harry réalisait ce qu’il venait de dire. En ce moment, il _étaient_ au lit ensemble – et cela n’avait rien à voir avec quelque plan ou complot que ce soit de la part de Harry.

L’appréciation de Sev de l’ironie relevant de leur situation assez…intime… n’était pas tout à fait assez pour faire rougir Harry, mais l’air d’attente sur le visage de Severus lui faisait certainement souhaiter pouvoir arrêter juste là la conversation. Il était évident que le Maitre de Potions attendait encore quelque sorte de démenti ou de motif ultérieur. Le problème était que… Harry ne pouvait pas honnêtement lui en donner un .

" Euh…ah…" Harry se trouva quelque peu confus. Après tout, il avait eu l’intention d’utiliser la classe combinée comme une opportunité pour poursuivre la séduction de l’autre homme—mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c’était la _seule_ raison pour laquelle il l’avait suggéré. Il croyait vraiment que ce cours serait une expérience d’apprentissage valable. Mais comment pouvait-il expliquer cela sans lui donner l’air d’une excuse ? "

Juste alors, le regard d’attente de Severus se transforma en un petit rire, et l’embarras de Harry se dissout à entendre ce son rare et bienvenu. // Je suis un idiot, // se gronda Harry. //Jamais Sev ne croirait que je _n’avais pas_ l’intention d’utiliser le cours comme opportunité pour m’approcher de lui. Il ne réalisait seulement pas que je voulais aussi cela purement pour ses propres mérites.//

Ayez confiance en Severus pour le laisser se débattre dans son propre embarras.

//Maudit Serpentard sadique,// pensa Harry affectueusement. Mais alors, Harry ne se souciait vraiment pas de combien il se rendait idiot si cela faisait rire Severus.

Son compagnon de lit se calma bientôt et ils restèrent étendus là quelques instants à se regarder silencieusement l’un l’autre.

" Puis-je vous demander quelque chose de… personnel ? " demanda Severus avec hésitation.

" Si vous voulez" répondit Harry en penchant la tête, curieux. Severus gardait sa propre vie privée férocement – et généralement il évitait tout intérêt dans la vie privée des autres aussi. Avec un peu d’espoir, la curiosité de Sev était un signe qu’il était intéressé par Ash autrement qu’en tant que simple collègue professionnel.

"Pourquoi cachez-vous votre cicatrice avec du maquillage moldu ?"

"Parce que les charmes de dissimulation ne marchent pas," répondit Harry simplement.

"Non," Severus fronça les sourcils. "Je veux dire pourquoi la cacher du tout ? Je pourrais le comprendre si vous essayiez de vous cacher parmi la population générale, mais ce n’est pas le cas. En fait vous faites tout votre possible pour vous assurer que tout le monde sache qui et ce que vous êtes." Harry était sur le point de protester quand Severus leva une main et ajouta, "je comprends que vous ne le faites pas par vanité ou arrogance. Après la petite démonstration d'Albus au banquet d'accueil, je l'ai reconnu comme une nécessité qui permet à ceux qui vous entourent de prêter l’attention appropriée à leur comportement. Cependant, puisque vous êtes forcé de vivre avec la notoriété de toute façon, pourquoi vous déranger avec la tâche ennuyeuse d'acquérir et d'appliquer du maquillage moldu tous les jours ?"

"Surtout," répondit Harry, "parce que je ne veux pas que les gens m'associent avec Harry Potter. Le public n’est pas sensé savoir que j'ai eu quelque rapport que ce soit avec sa disparition. Idéalement, ils ne devraient pas même penser à nous en même temps." Alors d'un air piteux Harry ajouta, "Bien que dans votre cas - et je pourrais ajouter celui d’Albus - cela ne semble pas avoir marché."

Severus sembla faiblement amusé. "Je pense que vous surestimez les ressemblances entre vous et Potter. Deux cicatrices correspondantes ne font pas de vous des jumeaux. En fait, vous deux ne vous ressemblez en rien du tout."

"Non ?" demanda Harry avec beaucoup d'amusement. "Et comment diriez-vous que nous sommes différents ?"

Severus renifla avec dérision. "Comment n'êtes-vous _pas_ différents ? Potter est un enfant égoïste et pleurnichard qui fait tout son possible pour se rendre le centre d'attention partout où il est. C’est un élève paresseux aux caprices duquel on a cédé bien trop souvent. Vous d'autre part, êtes assez auto-discipliné pour être passé maître dans plusieurs différents types de magie, aussi bien que maître de vos propres émotions et réactions. Je n'ai aucun doute qu’en tant que Mage de Guerre vous ayez connu et douleurs et pertes - pourtant vous ne restez pas assis à geindre à ce propos ou à exiger un traitement spécial à cause de cela. Et ce qui est le plus révélateur - vous avez une réputation d'être juste envers _toutes_ les Maisons - même la mienne. Le fait que Drago veuille bien vous parler du tout veut dire que vous savez qu’être Serpentard ne fait pas automatiquement de vous quelqu'un de mauvais. Cela, en soi, est une compréhension qui a échappé à beaucoup de sorciers adultes - et est quelque chose de complètement au-delà de la stupide vue en noir et blanc que Potter a du monde." Severus fit une pause momentanément, puis ajouta, "je n'envie pas à vos semblables mages la tâche de faire entrer quelque sens dans le crâne épais de Potter."

Harry soupira. Le processus d'apprendre à Severus à quoi sa vie avait vraiment ressemblé devrait être graduel. L'homme n'était simplement pas prêt à entendre la vérité entière en une séance. Il ne le croirait jamais. Mais cela n'importait pas. Le besoin de temps convenait parfaitement à Harry. Après tout, il avait aussi besoin que Severus connaisse - et _croie_ \- qu'il voulait sincèrement le Maître de Potions comme une partie permanente de sa vie. La seule manière possible de réaliser cette sorte de garantie était l'expérience - et l'expérience venait seulement avec le temps.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas essayer et d’adoucir les opinions de Severus en attendant.

"Peut-être," suggéra Harry, "êtes-vous trop dur avec M. Potter. Il a, après tout, seulement seize ans. Je connais plusieurs personnes qui m'ont dit que si elles devaient rencontrer leur moi de seize ans dans la rue, ils se donneraient très probablement un coup de poing dans le nez à eux-mêmes. Pouvez-vous honnêtement dire que vous seriez heureux d'avoir votre moi de seize ans comme élève dans votre classe de Potions?"

Severus prit quelques minutes pour considérer la question. Sa conclusion était évidente au vu de la grimace légère qui apparut sur son visage. "Non", admit-il à contre-coeur. "Bien que je préfère de beaucoup la présomption de l’arrogance intellectuelle de mon plus jeune moi à l'arrogance morale que certains Gryffondors aiment pratiquer." Alors il ajouta : "J'aimerais aussi faire remarquer que votre observation quant à l'âge de Potter appuie seulement plus mon argument que vous deux n’avez rien en commun. _Vous_ n'avez très certainement pas seize ans."

"Non," acquiesça Harry avec une ironie désabusée. "Mais le fait que j’aie trente ans à mon prochain anniversaire signifie difficilement que j'ai un pied dans la tombe."

"Je dois espérer que non étant donné que j’ai seulement trente-cinq ans moi-même."

"Oh," sourit Harry. "Un homme plus vieux! Que j’ai de la chance de récolter l'avantage de toutes ces années supplémentaires d'expérience." Mais le sourire n'atteint pas les yeux de Harry et il fouilla avec inquiétude le visage de Severus, attendant la réponse à sa question inexprimée.

En surface, le commentaire de Harry était peu de plus qu’une taquinerie insouciante. Mais au-dessous de cela, c’était une manière très Serpentard de demander au Maître de Potions s’il serait vraiment permis à Ash d'éprouver l'avantage des compétences de Severus en tant qu’amant. Harry n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que quelques heures de sexe violent feraient pencher Severus d'un côté ou de l’autre, mais le fait que Sev' soit toujours ici - dans le lit avec lui - et toujours nu, donnait espoir à Harry que peut-être que l'autre homme avait déjà pris sa décision. Et peut-être que cela pourrait même être celle que Harry espérait.

Severus lui rendit son regard de ces yeux d’un noir d'encre. Le jugeant. Le mesurant du fait qu'il posait quand même cette question et ne présumait pas de la réponse simplement à cause de leur situation actuelle.

Le moment s'étira.

Alors le coin la bouche de Severus se tira vers le haut très légèrement. "Petit impertinent," répondit-il avec une touche d'exaspération. "Vous devriez avoir plus de respect pour vos aînés."

Réponse donnée.

"Oui, Professeur," acquiesça Harry - et cette fois-ci le sourire miroitait dans ses yeux, reflétant à la fois la lueur des bougies et le bonheur. Harry étendit audacieusement la main et fit glisser un doigt le long du cou de Severus, aplanissant sa paume sur la peau chaude de l'autre homme comme il atteignait la poitrine pâle.

Severus l'observait - apparemment amusé par le fait que Ash semble estimer que c'était quelque sorte de privilège que d’avoir la permission de le toucher de cette manière. Rapidement, Severus emprisonna la main de Harry dans la sienne avant qu'elle ne puisse se déplacer un peu plus bas et d’un ton chaud qui reflétait son amusement Severus fit remarquer : "Si vous vous attendez à ce que quelque chose de plus arrive cette nuit, alors vous avez un problème."

"Plus ?!" répliqua Harry de stupéfaction. "Bons Dieux Professeur ! Je n'ai plus rien _avec quoi_ faire plus!"

"Comme je le disais," répondit Severus avec un petit sourire satisfait, "vous auriez certainement quelque sorte de problème médical si vous attendiez plus."

Harry rit et sentit ensuite une saccade sur sa main emprisonnée. Severus donna une autre petite saccade, indiquant que le Mage de Guerre devait se déplacer pour le rejoindre. Harry n’était que trop heureux de suivre et était bientôt installé à côté de l'autre homme avec sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Severus et leurs bras enveloppés lâchement autour l'un de l'autre. Harry avait chaud, était confortable et heureux à en délirer. "Professeur ..." chuchota-t-il dans la chair chaude sous sa joue.

"Pourquoi m'appelez-vous comme cela ?" demanda Severus avec curiosité. "Je suis le seul membre du personnel que vous n'appeliez pas par son prénom. En fait, vous m’appelez même rarement par mon nom de famille. J'aurais pensé, considérant notre situation présente..."

Il y eut un petit silence. "D'abord," Harry dit doucement, "c’était simplement parce que vous ne m'avez jamais donné la permission d'utiliser votre prénom. Les autres m’ont tous donnés leurs noms pour que je les utilise librement, mais vous ne l’avez jamais fait... et les Mages sont bizarres à propos des noms. Le nom de quelque chose vous donne un certain… pouvoir... dessus. Il y a très peu de choses qui vous feront répondre si rapidement - ou si instinctivement - que d’entendre appeler votre nom. Je pense parfois que c'est pourquoi tant de personnes ont peur de Voldemort - parce qu'ils ont peur de le nommer."

"Vous avez dit 'd'abord'. Cela veut-il dire que la raison a changé ?"

"Oui," admit Harry. "Je ne sais pas exactement quand mais elle a changé. Maintenant... maintenant je ne veux pas utiliser votre nom avant de pouvoir vous donner le mien en retour - et je ne veux pas dire mon nom de Mage de Guerre. Je veux vous donner mon nom privé - le nom que mes parents m'ont donné - le nom que mon amant devrait utiliser."

Severus imita son moment précédent de silence. "Cela... n'est pas nécessaire," lui dit Severus avec hésitation. "Nous n'avons fait aucune promesse..."

Harry entendit l'incertitude de la voix de Severus. Soigneusement, il se souleva sur un coude pour pouvoir regarder le visage de l'autre homme. "L'utilisation de mon nom privé ne vous place sous aucune obligation," expliqua-t-il doucement. "C'est simplement une reconnaissance que vous êtes important pour moi. Vous n’êtes pas obligé de me donner quoi que ce soit en retour, ou même de l’utiliser si vous ne le voulez pas. Je ... veux simplement être libre de vous donner ce nom avant de commencer à utiliser le vôtre."

"Vous n'êtes pas libre de le faire ?" demanda Severus avec curiosité.

"Non," répondit Harry. "Cela vous en dirait trop sur moi - et même plus sur ceux qui pourraient être utilisés contre moi."

"Je ne peux pas vous imaginer céder au chantage."

"Non," acquiesça Harry lourdement – ce qui signifiait que quiconque de retenu otage pour sa coopération devrait être sauvé. Autrement ils seraient tués - ou pire : torturés et mutilés avant de lui être rendus comme 'une leçon'.

"Pour ce que cela vaut," ajouta Harry, "je jure que ma raison de ne pas vous le dire n'est _pas_ un manque de confiance - ce ne sera _jamais_ à cause d’un manque de confiance."

Severus sembla momentanément abasourdi. Alors, d'une voix quelque peu tendue, il dit : "Vous êtes ... imprudent ... d’avoir confiance si facilement, basé sur si peu."

"Peut-être," murmura Harry. "Mais alors, vous oubliez : après ce soir je ne compte pas simplement sur la parole d’autres. Personne de loyal envers Voldemort n’aurait été dans la douleur ce soir. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de meilleure preuve d’où va votre loyauté."

Les yeux de Severus s’élargirent. "Mage de Guerre," dit-il d’un ton urgent, "Savez-vous si Voldemort sera capable de dire quelle était ma réaction ?"

Harry sembla déconcerté. "Non," répondit Harry avec certitude. "Certainement pas. Mais alors, il n'en aurait pas besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Voldemort comprendra bientôt - s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait- l'effet que sa montée de puissance aurait eu sur quiconque portait la Marque. Le fait que vous ne soyez pas devenu fou serait preuve suffisante que vous êtes loyal." Alors Harry rit sous cape. "En fait, vous pourriez même constater qu'il est un peu moins paranoïaque quant aux espions simplement _parce_ _qu_ 'il sait ce qui leur serait arrivé."

Severus sembla partiellement soulagé, mais il était évident que quelque chose le dérangeait toujours. Sa question suivante en révéla la cause : "Savez-vous quelle réaction un Mangemort loyal aurait eu ? Je devrai le savoir si quelqu'un me le demande et ce sera plus facile si je ne dois pas l’apprendre de l’un des autres."

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait. "Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit vous demande cela, en fait. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont on parle généralement en public."

Severus leva un sourcil. "Vraiment", dit-il d’un ton incrédule.

"Oui. Vraiment," l’imita Harry. "Pensez-y une seconde. Si vous avez ressenti de la douleur parce que vous n'aimez pas Voldemort et sa Marque Sombre, alors quelqu'un _qui voulait_ être un Mangemort sentirait... ?"

"-Du plaisir évidemment," termina Severus. " _J'avais_ réussi à trouver cela par moi-même."

"Désolé," s’excusa Harry. "Je semble vous sous-estimer de nouveau."

"Pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose," lui dit Severus. "-pour moi en fait. Mais... comme j'allais dire, le plaisir peut prendre beaucoup de formes : physique, émotionnelle, et-ou intellectuelle. La douleur que nous avons éprouvée était très semblable à Endoloris, qui est une forme purement mentale de torture. Tout effet physique est secondaire. Ce que je dois savoir est sous quelle forme l'effet agréable s'est manifesté pour les Mangemorts loyaux - et de votre commentaire précédent, je vais supposer que c'était quelque peu embarrassant."

"Ça dépend de ce qui vous embarrasse," répondit Harry avec un sourire. "Mais pour répondre à votre question - le plaisir aurait été une forme purement mentale d'extase." Severus hocha la tête pour indiquer sa compréhension. "-avec des effets secondaires physiques."

"Effets secondaires… ?"

"Des effets physiques," confirma Harry. "Comme dans des effets secondaires physiques _sexuels_." Les deux sourcils de Severus montèrent jusqu’à sa ligne de cheveux. Avec jubilation, Harry ajouta : "Donc vous ne devrez pas même vous inquiéter de simuler les symptômes appropriés!"

Severus resta complètement sans expression un instant. Alors - sans avertir - il fit irruption en un rire hystérique. Il était littéralement plié en deux par sa force tandis qu'un Mage de Guerre choqué le regardait fixement, troublé.

"Ce n'était pas _si_ drôle que cela!" protesta Harry. "Professeur ? Hé! Rogue, vous allez bien! ?"

Mais Severus continua à rire et en vint même à taper sur l’un des oreillers tout en tenant son estomac.

"Bien, indépendamment de ce que c’est par l'enfer," dit Harry avec exaspération, "si c’est tellement mauditement drôle, alors pour l'amour de Merlin _partage_!"

Une fois que Severus réussit à se calmer un peu, il commença d’une voix tremblante : "Vous ... vous ne savez pas ..." et alors il explosa de nouveau de rire.

"Oh, c'est ridicule," murmura Harry. Frustré, il se leva et sortit à grands pas de la pièce. Quelques moments plus tard il était de retour avec une petite fiole venant de l’armoire de stockage cassée de Severus. "Buvez cela," ordonna-t-il et ensuite il regarda Severus réussir à engloutir la potion légèrement calmante entre des souffles.

Une fois le Maître de Potion s un peu plus logique, Harry essaya de nouveau. "Maintenant, qu’est ce qui est si mauditement drôle ?"

Severus reprit haleine. "Le père de Drago ..." commença-t-il et ensuite il commença à pouffer de rire.

Harry attendit patiemment. "C’est à propos de Lucius Malfoy," dit-il calmement. "Continue..."

"Il ... il ..."

"Oui ?" incita Harry. "Lucius Malfoy quoi ?"

"-organisait un dîner hier soir!" éclata Severus. "Pour cet imbécile de Fudge et ... et..." Severus perdait de nouveau son sérieux. "... et pour moitié des gens les plus importants du maudit Ministère !"

Harry resta assis là avec le même air inexpressif sur son visage que celui que Severus avait montré au commencement. Puis lui aussi se roulait sur le matelas, riant hystériquement à la pensée de Lucius Malfoy - fier défenseur du nom aristocratique et sang-pur Malfoy - gémissant et criant soudain d'extase à la tête de la table du dîner.

"Il a probablement joui pile dans ses pantalons là à la table!" rit Harry.

"Je peux juste voir Narcissa," ajouta Severus avec des larmes se formant dans ses yeux, "devant faire ses excuses..."

"Et l’entraîner de force..."

"... avec une érection rageante..."

"... et une tache humide évidente!"

Ensemble ils s’effondrèrent de nouveau de rire.

 

\----Oo00oo----

 

Quelque temps plus tard après que des muscles douloureux et des corps fatigués ait finalement submergé leur sens du ridicule, les deux hommes se trouvèrent de nouveau dans les bras l’un de l’autre, couchés proches l’un de l’autre tandis que Harry traçait doucement des motifs sur la poitrine et les épaules de Severus. Severus lui-même avait une main entrelacée dans les cheveux de Harry, et il tordait distraitement les mèches épaisses autour d’un long doigt élégant.

Harry s'endormait progressivement. Il remarqua de façon floue que Severus semblait encore être largement éveillé et quelque peu distrait par ce à quoi il pensait. Harry trouva cela légèrement amusant. Étant plus jeune et censément plus vigoureux, c’était lui qui aurait dû avoir plus d'énergie. Et pourtant il était là à dériver vers le sommeil, essayant de se convaincre que c’était seulement parce que Severus avait l'habitude d'être éveillé à toutes les heures de la nuit.

"Ash?"

"Mmm?" Harry adorait le son de la voix de Severus. Riche et lisse, même dans les chuchotements. Il pourrait écouter Severus pendant des heures.

"Vous avez dit que vous ne saviez pas quel sortilège ou rituel Voldemort a utilisé."

"Mm hmm," acquiesça Harry.

"Mais que vous connaissiez les effets secondaires."

"Mmm," acquiesça de nouveau Harry.

Il y eut une pause pensive.

"Vous n'avez jamais dit que vous ne saviez pas ce que les résultats de ce sortilège ou rituel étaient."

Silence.

Quelque part à l'arrière de l'esprit de Harry, une petite voix le félicitait du fait que pas un seul muscle de son corps tout entier ne se soit tendu. Mais malheureusement, pendant la fraction de seconde au cours de laquelle son cerveau était passé d’un état à demi endormi à un état largement éveillé la main qui traçait des motifs sans objet sur la peau chaude de Sev s'était arrêtée de se déplacer. Et elle était encore arrêtée là -- parfaitement immobile -- annonçant son choc de manière flagrante et faisant silencieusement allusion à des secrets coupables.

A côté de lui, Severus leva sa propre main pour couvrir doucement celle que Harry n’avait pas encore bougée.

"Ash" fit la voix parfaitement calme de Sev, "Je ne sais pas quelle sorte de liaisons vous avez eu par le passé mais avec moi il _doit_ y avoir un certain niveau de confiance. Si nous faisons ceci, nous ne partagerons pas seulement quelques simples rendez-vous entre les draps. Une... liaison... entre nous deux impliquerait par sa nature Voldemort, les mangemorts, les Aurors, le Directeur et assez probablement la moitié du monde sorcier. Je vous confierais ma vie -- et les vies de beaucoup d'autres. De même vous me confieriez votre vie en retour -- et peut-être même les vies de vos camarades mages."

Severus s'arrêta alors, caressant doucement le dos de la main capturée de Harry avec son pouce, donnant au Mage de Guerre une chance de commenter, de discuter ses paroles. Mais Harry resta silencieux, reconnaissant leur vérité et attendant la suite.

Après quelques instants Severus continua. "Vous devez aussi considérer que si vous et moi commençons le long de cette route, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Vous ne pourrez pas simplement rompre avec moi quand vous vous fatiguerez finalement de ma compagnie. Vous ne pourrez pas simplement glisser au loin et trouver quelqu'un d'autre tout en prétendant être avec moi pour le bénéfice de Voldemort. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps nous devrons maintenir l’apparence d’être amants. Si vous ne pouvez pas me donner un niveau de confiance qui équilibre les risques -- les obligations que nous aurions _tous les deux--_ alors nous ne pouvons pas faire cela."

Il y eut une pause brève avant que Harry ne chuchote "Vous êtes si certain que je me fatiguerai de vous…"

"Vous évitez le problème," le réprimanda Severus.

Harry se souleva de la poitrine de l'autre homme afin de regarder le visage de Severus. "Je vous fais confiance," dit-il avec une sincérité évidente. "C'est juste que... si je vous dis le résultat de la folie de ce soir, alors vous pourriez vous comporter différemment -- ou dire quelque chose… et il serait évident que vous devriez l’avoir entendu de quelqu'un ici, parce qu'aucun des partisans de Voldemort n'aura la moindre idée ..." Harry laissa trainer momentanément sa voix puis ajouta prudemment: "Professeur ... Voldemort voudrait savoir pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas dit que ses ennemis savaient ce qu'il a fait -- et ce que cela lui a fait gagner. Y a-t-il une manière pour vous de répondre à cette question sans être exécuté pour cela?"

"Vous essayiez de me protéger?" demanda Severus avec surprise.

"Je... oui," admit Harry . "Mais je jure que j'allais le dire à Albus en tout premier lieu ce matin."

Severus fronça les sourcils. "Ash" dit-il prudemment" tandis que j’apprécie le fait que vous ne voulez pas me voir mort, la méthode que vous avez choisie pour me 'protéger' est à la fois inutile et insultante." Harry cligna des yeux. Ce l’était? Il eut soudain le sentiment déprimant qu'il pouvait venir de rater entièrement quelque chose. Les mots suivants de Severus confirmèrent cela. "Cela a pu vous échapper" continua le maître de potions, "mais autant que je déteste les mensonges, je suis -- par nécessité -- devenu exceptionnellement bon menteur. Et même si j’admets librement avoir une certaine surprise à avoir survécu si longtemps, il est manifestement évident que je suis encore là. Et ce en dépit du fait que je puisse me trahir littéralement de centaines de manières différentes, et ce à un grand nombre de partisans et d’espions du seigneur des ténèbres."

Puis Severus regarda ostensiblement Harry et ajouta: " _Rien_ de tout cela n'a quoi que ce soit à faire avec vous."

Harry sentit son estomac se serrer. La description brusque que Severus faisait du danger constant qui l'entourait n'était pas très rassurante. Mais cela soulignait combien la raison de Harry pour retenir des informations était vraiment 'inutile.' Cela n’importait pas vraiment s'il disait à Severus ce que Voldemort avait fait. Le maître de potions cachait déjà tant de secrets qu’un de plus ne ferait guère de différence. Et pour 'l'insulte'... eh bien, ses commentaires _avaient_ en quelque sorte impliqué que Severus n'était pas un espion très compétent -- ce qui était faux de manière flagrante, et était certainement une insulte à ses capacités.

Avec le recul, Harry décida que son désir de protéger Severus en le laissant dans l'ignorance était pratiquement une réaction instinctive qui avait peu ou pas de raisonnement derrière elle.

Il se donnait encore mentalement des baffes quand le maître de potions le surprit encore en ajoutant brusquement: "Il me vient à l'idée qu'il peut y avoir une autre raison pour laquelle vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qui s'est produit." Alors il resta silencieux un moment avant d’admettre à contrecœur: "Nous savons tous les deux que si Voldemort se rendait compte que j'étais un traître, il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser du Veritaserum sur moi -- et que à la fin, de bonne volonté ou pas, je lui dirais tout." Que le seigneur sombre utiliserait aussi la torture était laissé tacite et compris entre eux. "A cause de ce risque," continua Severus , "Je comprends qu'on doive quelquefois me cacher des secrets. Même Albus ne me dit pas tout. Il me dit autant qu'il peut, mais il ne peut pas se permettre d'être complètement ouvert avec moi quand il sait exactement combien précaire ma position est vraiment." Ensuite Severus ajouta: "Si vous considérez qu’il est trop dangereux que je sache ce que Voldemort a gagné, alors je suis disposé à admettre votre jugement sur ce problème. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, alors s'il vous plaît n’essayez pas de le déguiser en sorte de souci absurde pour mon bien-être."

Il aurait été si facile pour Harry de couvrir son accès momentané d'inconscience en clamant que le raisonnement de Severus était le sien. Mais cela n'était pas vrai et tandis que son côté Serpentard n'avait aucun problème à mentir pour un but plus haut, ses sensibilités de Gryffondor protestaient contre ce mensonge particulier comme étant à la fois petit et égoïste.

"Professeur," soupira Harry, avec l'intention de tout avouer, "le résultat de ce que Voldemort a fait il y a quelques heures n'est pas quelque chose que vous _pouvez_ trahir. En tant que celui qui l’a fait, Voldemort _sait_ déjà ce qui s'est produit. Et quant au fait de lui dire _comment_ vous le saviez -- que pourriez-vous dire qui lui soit d'une quelconque utilité? 'Le Mage de Guerre Ash a reconnu les effets secondaires?' Cela veut-il dire que quelqu'un m'en a parlé; que j'ai lu quelque chose à ce sujet quelque part; ou que j'en ai fait l'expérience moi-même par le passé?" Harry soupira de nouveau. "J'en ai peur, j’essayais vraiment simplement de vous protéger -- aussi stupide que cela puisse sembler tout de suite."

Il y eut un silence -- curieusement neutre comme si Severus essayait de décider ce qu’il ressentait au sujet de l'admission de Harry. Enfin, il dit finalement : "Dans ce cas-là, je ne crois pas que vous ayez le _droit_ de retenir ces informations." Le maître des potions n'avait pas l’air furieux -- plutôt... déçu... ce qui faisait seulement Harry se sentir pire. "Ash," continua sérieusement Severus, "Je suis un homme adulte -- ma sécurité est _ma_ responsabilité. Combien je choisis de risquer est simplement cela: _Mon_ choix -- et _ma_ décision. Naturellement, je ne veux pas mourir, et je ne vais certainement pas refuser une aide que je peux recevoir, mais le mot 'aide' implique que j’ai voix au chapitre dans la décision. Il y a déjà trop de personnes dans ma vie qui croient qu'elles ont le droit de prendre des décisions pour moi. Je n’ai pas envie d’en ajouter une autre."

Maintenant Harry se sentait vraiment coupable. Si leurs situations étaient inversées, il savait qu'il sentirait de beaucoup la même chose. Et même si Severus ne l'avait pas dit avec ces mots, c’ _était_ vraiment une question de confiance. Harry devait croire que son maître de potions chéri n'allait pas se mettre en danger sans une sacrément bonne raison. Harry devait aussi croire Severus quand il disait qu’il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et si Harry admettait la vérité, alors il était forcé d’admettre que sa peur n'était -- du moins en partie – qu’une chose purement égoïste. Il était effrayé de pouvoir perdre Severus – effrayé que le Mangemort devenu espion risque des choses que Harry pensait qu’il ne devrait pas, simplement parce que l'autre homme donnait trop peu de valeur à sa propre vie.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas justifier quoi que ce soit de cela comme une raison pour cacher la dernière horreur de Voldemort à l'autre homme. S'il essayait, alors il éloignerait seulement le maître de potions. Alors au lieu de cela, il répondit simplement: "Vous avez raison. Et je m'excuse. Je ne ... n’étais simplement pas rationnel."

Severus fit un bref bruit d'amusement. "Au moins vous admettez que vous aviez tort," dit-il. "C'est plus que ce que je reçois habituellement."

Harry fronça un peu les sourcils. "Vous savez, pour quelqu'un que je viens d’insulter et de rabaisser – même accidentellement -- vous ne semblez pas très fâché."

Il y eut un petit silence.

"Il est tout juste possible" commença calmement Severus, "que vous vous souciez vraiment que je vive ou que je meure. Cela n'excuse pas votre raisonnement, mais... cela aide."

Harry se sentit quelque peu soulagé. Severus n'était pas en général du genre à pardonner mais de temps en temps il pouvait être convaincu ... d’ignorer ... certaines choses – à condition bien sûr, que la stupidité originale ne soit pas répétée.

"Vous ne m’avez pas encore dit ce que Voldemort a gagné depuis ce soir," lui rappela soudain Severus.

Harry se sentait curieusement réticent à admettre ce qui s'était produit tout haut. Maintenant cependant, il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c’était pour l’intérêt de Severus ou le sien. "Le résultat était... assez terrible," dit-il doucement. "Beaucoup considéreraient l'ignorance comme une bonté. Êtes-vous sûr?"

"Je n'ai jamais considéré l'ignorance comme une bonté," répondit Severus avec précaution.

Harry ferma les yeux et abaissa doucement sa joue sur la poitrine de Severus. "Non," chuchota-t-il "Je suppose effectivement que non." Ensuite il prononça les mots qui rendaient cela beaucoup trop réel…

"Il est devenu Mage d’Âme."

 

\---- oo00oo


	18. Conséquences

\---- oo00oo ---- 

 

Ce ne fut qu’après plusieurs minutes que Harry convainquit finalement Severus qu’il _avait_ vraiment dit ‘Mage d’Ame’ et que, oui il était très sérieux à ce propos et que, non les probabilités qu’il se trompe étaient microscopiques.

"Nous devons le dire à Albus," fut la première réaction de Severus, tandis qu’il commençait précipitamment à se glisser hors du lit.

"Pas tout de suite," argumenta Harry, le tirant en arrière.

"Mais..."

"Écoutez, ce n'est pas aussi terrible que cela en a l’air – eh bien, du moins pas encore."

"Le seigneur des ténèbres vient de devenir Mage d’Ame et ce n'est _pas aussi terrible que cela en a l’air_ ?!" demanda Severus d'un air incrédule.

"C'est exact," dit fermement Harry. "Il a seulement exécuté la première étape. Maintenant il a la _capacité_ de faire de la magie d’âme -- mais il n'en a jamais vraiment fait! Et comme pour un sort ou une capacité qui n’ont jamais été utilisés, il n’y sera pas très bon jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu l'opportunité de s'exercer et... euh ... d'expérimenter." Severus frissonna, mais Harry continua avec ténacité. "Il vient aussi de dépenser beaucoup d'énergie, et sa magie a été poussée à sa limite en essayant de contrôler de la vague de puissance. Il ne sera pas faible -- mais il sera épuisé et courbaturé. Si nous avons de la chance, cela pourrait même être pénible pour lui de jeter des sortilèges pendant un jour ou deux – ce qui veut dire qu’il pourrait y avoir un délai considérable avant qu'il ne commence même à essayer de comprendre comment utiliser cette nouvelle capacité."

"Et si ce n'est pas suffisant pour vous," ajouta Harry, "alors considérez ceci – faire de la magie d'âme prend _beaucoup_ de capacité magique normale. Elle s'épuisera de manière significative chaque fois qu’il l'utilisera. Ce qui le laissera vulnérable à chaque fois, et il _détestera_ cela." Harry s'arrêta pour voir comment Severus prenait ses explications. Le maître de potions avait l'air quelque peu plus calme, mais pas très rassuré.

"Si nous savions où est Voldemort" termina Harry, "ce serait le moment idéal pour attaquer. Mais nous ne le savons pas -- ou du moins _je_ ne le sais pas" et il lança un regard interrogateur vers Severus. Le maître de potions secoua légèrement la tête pour indiquer qu’il ne savait pas non plus et qu'il savait qu'Albus serait tout aussi ignorant. "Alors il n'y a absolument rien que nous puissions faire tout de suite, n’est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi déranger Albus au milieu de la nuit? Il reste seulement quelques heures de plus avant le petit déjeuner. Laissons le dormir -- nous pouvons le lui dire dans la matinée."

Severus avait encore l'air dubitatif, mais permit à contrecœur d’être cajolé pour se rasseoir sur le lit. Harry choisit d'afficher sa propre absence d'anxiété en s'étirant sur son côté du matelas, grimaçant un peu comme plusieurs muscles protestaient de leur emploi abusif antérieur.

Severus -- qui avait regardé l'affichage de peau nue avec des yeux appréciatifs-- remarqua à la fois la grimace, et le déplacement vers une position un peu plus confortable. Harry vit une expression quelque peu troublée apparaitre sur le visage de l'autre homme. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il, avec curiosité.

Severus sembla considérer cela pendant un moment -- comme s'il n’était pas tout à fait sûr. Quand il répondit finalement, sa voix avait une note prudente.

"Il semble que nous soyons tous les deux un peu usés," commenta-t-il", même si je me rappelle vaguement de quelque chose au sujet d'une potion curative -- une des miennes je crois."

"Oui," acquiesça Harry. "Je savais que nous en aurions besoin. Même si j'ai pu faire quelques... dégâts... à votre placard de réserve en les prenant. Désolé pour cela…"

Severus le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable. "Vous saviez que nous en aurions besoin," répéta-t-il prudemment. Harry hocha la tête, n’étant pas tout à fait sûr d’où ceci menait.

"Alors vous ayez... déjà fait cela avant?" demanda Severus. "La nuit dernière était une sorte de... truc de Mage de Guerre?"

Harry le regarda d'un air interdit. "Quoi…ouvrir par effraction des placards de potions?"

Severus le regarda fixement comme s'il était un faible d'esprit complet.

"Coucher avec des professeurs de potions?" hasarda Harry.

Il y eut un bruit écœuré de la part de l'homme à côté de lui. "Non, idiot" lui dit dédaigneusement Severus "Je voulais dire la ... la combinaison de plaisir et de douleur. Pendant le rapport sexuel."

La lumière se fit. Severus avait peur que Ash -- étant un Mage de Guerre -- puisse _aimer_ un peu de douleur pendant les rapports sexuels. Harry pouvait sentir son visage rougir. //Diable, // pensa-t-il désespérément //Je n'ai plus rougi autant en une nuit puis l’époque où j’avais vraiment seize ans.// Comment diable allait-il expliquer ceci?

"Il est vrai," commença-t-il prudemment, "qu’on apprend aux Mages de Guerre comment équilibrer plaisir et douleur afin de ne pas être submergé par l’un ou l’autre. Mais cela n'est pas... je veux dire... on _peut_ appliquer cette compétence au sexe, mais ce n’est pas pourquoi -- ni comment -- nous l'apprenons. Nous étudions nos corps pour savoir de quoi ils sont capables et comment nous réagirons dans certaines situations. Le plaisir et la douleur sont simplement les stimuli les plus basiques auxquels quelqu’un peut être soumis – et quand ils sont utilisés contre nous, nous pouvons être brisés, soignés, contrôlés, libérés, ou simplement on peut nous faire agir de manières qui sont complètement étrangères à notre comportement normal. En comprenant le plaisir et la douleur et comment nous sommes affectés par eux, un Mage de Guerre peut gagner un certain contrôle sur ces effets -- comme nous l’avons fait cette nuit."

"Ah," Severus hocha la tête, ayant l'air quelque peu soulagé. "Je crois que je comprends."

A ce point, Harry décida qu'il pourrait être amusant de taquiner Sev, juste un peu. "Mais bien sûr" continua-t-il innocemment, "pratiquement tous les Mages que je connais ont euh,… expérimenté avec ces leçons particulières. Et bien sûr le sexe est un moyen si _intéressant_ de tester toutes les applications pratiques." Puis Harry ajouta joyeusement : "Quelques membres du cercle en viennent même à préférer un peu plus de ... variété... dans leurs relations physiques."

Severus cligna des yeux. "Vraiment," dit-il avec une expression prudemment neutre.

Harry rit, puis ajouta rapidement: "Mais je vous promets que je ne suis pas l’un d'eux. Je n'apprécie _pas_ la douleur sous quelque forme que ce soit -- et ce qui s'est produit la nuit dernière n'était pas ce que je voulais ou ce que j’aurais choisi."

Severus lui lança regard écoeuré qui en disait pas mal sur son opinion quant au sens de l’humour de Ash. Ensuite Sev inclina pensivement la tête. "Mais vous me vouliez," rêvassa-t-il silencieusement.

 "Oui." Il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup plus que Harry puisse répondre à cela.

"Pourquoi?" demanda carrément Severus. "Est-ce parce qu’il se trouve que nous travaillons commodément ensemble? Ou parce que nous préférons tous le deux les hommes et que vous ne voulez pas prendre la peine de chercher quelqu'un d'autre qui partage notre préférence de partenaires?"

Harry renifla d'amusement. "Eh bien tout d’abord, je suis tout à fait capable de transplaner n'importe où si je le veux. Si vous déménagiez à Tombouctou, vous me trouveriez encore alentour après que j'aie fini mes cours pour la journée. Et deuxièmement je ne préfère pas les hommes."

Severus lui lança un regard surpris. "Vous êtes bisexuel?"

"Professeur," dit Harry avec une lourde note de sarcasme. "Je suis un _mage._ Ce qui signifie que j'ai la capacité de voir les choses d'un point de vue complètement non-humain. Cela ne devrait être aucune surprise pour vous que chaque être intelligent croie que sa propre race est la plus attrayante quand il s’agit de sexe. Tout à fait franchement je me réveille quelquefois reconnaissant du fait que je préfère encore ma propre _espèce!_ "

Severus eut l'air un peu choqué. "Vous n'avez pas... c'est-à-dire... avec des nains... ou quelque chose?"

Harry put à peine s’empêcher de tomber en arrière en riant hystériquement. "Non, ... pas avec des nains en tout cas. Mais j'espère que vous n'allez pas retenir des elfes contre moi -- des deux sexes."

Severus avait maintenant l’air de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas si on le taquinait ou non. Mais du moins, les elfes étaient tous remarquablement attrayant du point de vue humain. Les elfes, il pouvait comprendre. Des nains ou -- Merlin l’interdise -- des gobelins, aurait été _bien_ trop d’information.

Mais Harry -- qui riait encore secrètement de la confusion de Sev – avait un petit bout de divertissement de plus à ajouter. "Vous savez" ajouta-t-il nonchalamment "vous êtes en fait la seconde personne à Poudlard à m'interroger sur mes préférences sexuelles. Drago voulait savoir si je trouvais les vers de terre beaux."

Vers de terre? Et Severus se rendit soudain compte de combien la conversation était devenue absurde. "Il n’a pas osé !" rit le maitre de potions. "Le petit couillon impertinent! J'espère que vous lui avez donné une semaine de retenue!"

"Je devrais probablement l’avoir fait," acquiesça Harry "mais d'une manière ou d'une autre il l’a évitée en se faufilant comme un ver."

Severus grimaça au calembour épouvantable.

"Désolé." Harry sourit bêtement.

"Pas autant que vous devriez l’être," répondit Severus, l'air peiné.

Le sourire bête de Harry devint seulement plus large, et Severus le regardait – lui et le sourire – avec une expression un peu irritée. Mais l'irritation s’estompa bientôt quand Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait très efficacement été détourné de sa question.

"Ash" dit fermement Severus – décidé à finalement avoir une réponse. "J’aimerais vraiment le savoir: Pourquoi moi? S'il ce n’est pas dû à la commodité ou la préférence sexuelle alors pourquoi me poursuivez-vous? Si c’est des informations que vous cherchez, vous feriez bien mieux de parler à Albus."

"Professeur ..." soupira Harry. Comment pouvait-il expliquer ceci à Severus pour qu’il le croie ? Peut-être était-il temps de faire appel à son côté plus Serpentard -- temps d'expliquer quelques uns des aspects plus sombres de l'homme nommé Mage de Guerre Ash.

"Vous savez que je suis un Mage de Guerre" commença Harry.

"Non -- vraiment"? vint l'interruption sarcastique. "Je n'aurais jamais deviné."

"La ferme," répondit automatiquement Harry. "Vous avez demandé. Je réponds. N'interrompez pas."

Severus avait l'air déchiré entre l'amusement et l'indignation. Mais il resta silencieux.

"Comme je disais" continua Harry "vous savez que je suis Mage de Guerre mais vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment arrêté pour considérer toutes les implications de ce titre. Le plus évident est que je réagis soudainement et violemment à la surprise. Mais pensez-y simplement une seconde, et alors dites-moi quel genre de personne – sorcier ou sorcière -- _veut_ être avec quelqu'un qui pourrait leur jeter un mauvais sort simplement pour se refaufiler au lit après un rapide voyage à la salle de bain?"

Severus fronça les sourcils. "Mais ils connaîtraient cette réaction. Pourquoi se faufileraient-ils comme vous le dites d'une manière si originale?"

"Parce que,"expliqua Harry "c'est la chose polie à faire -- essayer de ne pas réveiller votre amant. Et ils seraient à demi endormis eux-mêmes et ne s’attendraient pas à une attaque de la part de la personne au lit avec eux."

Severus fronçait toujours les sourcils. "S'ils savaient que cette personne était vous, alors ils devraient être idiots pour ne pas s’y attendre."

Harry rit. "Selon vous la moitié du monde est constituée d’idiots." Severus reconnut cela avec un petit reniflement de dérision. "Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant," ajouta Harry "pensez simplement à ce qui s'est produit ici ce soir. Même si vous étiez à moitié fou de douleur, vous saviez quand même exactement ce que j'essayais d'accomplir quand j’ai joint nos esprits -- vous _compreniez_ ce que j'offrais et comment l'utiliser pour survivre. Vous ne croyez pas sérieusement que quelque jolie jeune sorcière que j'aurais ramassée à Pré-au-Lard aurait fait face à cela, non?"

"Probablement pas,"acquiesça Severus . "Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre je ne crois pas qu'il soit probable que les événements de ce soir se répètent."

"Mais ils se sont tout de même produits,"argumenta Harry "et même si cet exemple particulier ne refait jamais surface qui peut dire que quelque autre horreur ne le fera pas? Je suis un _Mage de Guerre_ Professeur. Ce qui signifie que j’ai vu des choses -- ai _fait_ des choses -- qui enverraient la plupart des sorciers hurler dans la nuit."

"Mais pas moi," répondit lentement Severus. Ses yeux posés sur Harry étaient ombragés et indéchiffrables.

"Non," acquiesça doucement Harry. "Pas vous. Jamais vous. Vous avez marché dans les ombres tout comme moi -- et même si ce n'étaient pas les mêmes ombres, cela n'importe pas. Elles nous ont enseigné à tous deux les mêmes leçons."

"Comme?"

Harry lui lança un regard considérateur, puis demanda: "Avez-vous peur du sortilège de mort ?"

"Bien sûr," répondit Severus. "Quel fou n’en a pas peur?"

Harry ignora la question de Sev en faveur de la sienne. "Pourquoi"? demanda-t-il de manière déterminée. " _Pourquoi_ le craignez-vous?"

"Je ...c’est trop – trop de puissance. Elle... corrompt -- vous emporte. La possibilité de dire qui vit et qui meurt -- la peur sur leurs visages -- cela crée une dépendance. Et cela... vous déforme."

"Oui," acquiesça tranquillement Harry. "Je sais."

Severus eut l'air surpris un instant. Puis un regard de compréhension traversa son visage quand il murmura "La plupart des gens aurait dit qu'ils avaient peur parce qu'ils ne veulent pas mourir." Alors avec certitude, il ajouta: "Mais vous m'auriez donné la même réponse que celle que je viens de vous donner."

Harry lui fit un petit demi-sourire triste. "Et cela" déclara Harry "est pourquoi je vous veux. Vous _comprenez._ Il y a l'Obscurité -- et puis il y a le Mal. Et bien que la plupart des gens ne le réalisent pas, ce n’est pas la même chose. Mais vous savez déjà cela – alors vous ne me détesterez pas soudain ni ne fuirez de terreur, quand je finirai par faire quelque chose qui prouve que je suis tout aussi Obscur que Lumineux."

Severus était silencieux, et Harry remarqua que ses yeux s’égaraient vers le lion aux cicatrices de batailles imprimé sur sa poitrine. En dehors de la maudite cicatrice de Harry, Severus n’avait pas encore fait de commentaire sur les blessures depuis longtemps guéries qui s’entrecroisaient sur la peau de Harry -- ou sur les tatouages incrustés dessous.

Seule les magies noires et malveillantes causaient des cicatrices permanentes sur un sorcier -- et même alors, seulement si les guérisseurs ne pouvaient pas soigner la blessure à temps, ou ne pouvaient pas neutraliser la magie étrangère avant que la cicatrice se stabilise.

Severus aussi portait des cicatrices sur son corps. Elles étaient beaucoup moins nombreuses que celles de Harry mais elles étaient tout de même là – des chairs plissées troublant sa peau autrement lisse. Le Mage de Guerre savait qu'elles n'étaient pas quelque chose de quoi l'autre homme était fier, et ce fut alors qu'il se rendit compte de _pourquoi_ Severus n’avait posé de questions sur aucune des autres cicatrices de Harry. L'ancien mangemort ne voulait à l’évidence pas qu'Ash pose des questions sur ses propres blessures ou l' une des manières épouvantables avec lesquelles il les avait acquises.

//Je ne demanderai pas, // se promit silencieusement Harry. //Mais il fut un temps où tu m'as assez fait confiance pour _vouloir_ me le dire -- et un jour tu le referas.//

Cependant ce n'étaient pas les cicatrices de Harry qui fascinaient actuellement tant le maître de potions.

"Un Gryffondor Obscur ..." murmura Severus tout en regardant fixement le tatouage sur la poitrine de Harry. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il semblait... surpris.

Amusé, Harry étendit silencieusement la main et prit celle de Severus. Le maître de potions était encore assis droit sur le lit, et il se décala inconsciemment plus près quand Harry tira doucement la main capturée vers sa poitrine. Harry la déposa la paume vers le bas et les doigts écartés sur l'image très vivante du célèbre lion de Gryffondor.

Les yeux de Severus s’élargirent de choc.

Harry pouvait sentir l'image sur sa poitrine se déplacer subtilement sous sa peau, et savait que son maître de potions chéri sentait actuellement la sensation fantomatique du poil chaud entre ses doigts.

Le doux grondement d’un grand chat résonna silencieusement dans l'air. Il était impossible de dire si le bruit était véritable. Comme la mémoire d'un rêve -- c'était là, mais pas non plus.

"De l’Encre de Vie... " souffla Severus, effroi et appréciation étaient visibles sur son visage.

Eh bien, bien sûr. Cet homme était un Maître de Potions -- et il y avait peu de gens, même parmi les Maîtres, ayant la compétence de créer avec succès de l'Encre de Vie. Il était très possible que ce soit la toute première fois que Severus voyait cette substance vraiment utilisée. Regardant les ombres jouer sur le visage de l'autre homme, Harry se demanda paresseusement si Severus avait déjà fabriqué de l’Encre de Vie lui-même. Mais cela semblait peu probable, étant donné que le liquide précieux était si cher à fabriquer et avait un marché si limité.

Severus retira sa main et Harry le lui permit.

Le maître de potions le regardait avec une expression curieuse. "Je sais comment fonctionne l'Encre de Vie," commença-t-il. "L'image est en partie générée par vous -- par vos pensées et vos souvenirs. Je n'ai aucun penchant particulier pour les Gryffondors, mais même moi, je peux voir que c'est... un travail magnifique. Comment pouvez-vous être Obscur -- être autre chose que complètement Lumineux -- quand vous avez _cela_ sur vous?"

Avec un sursaut, Harry se rendit compte que Severus ne savait pas pour son autre tatouage. Ceci l'embrouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait été en quelque condition que ce soit de remarquer de telles choses plus tôt. Et après leur réveil, Harry avait toujours fait face à l'autre homme --, à l'exception de quand il était allé prendre la potion calmante. Mais Severus riait trop intensément pour faire attention à lui alors. Y-avait-il eu un moment après cela où Severus avait touché son dos? Un bref instant où l'autre homme ait pu sentir la glissade fraiche des écailles lisses sous ses doigts?

Non.

//A l’instant // rêvassa Harry, //il doit croire que je suis le Gryffondor le plus stereotypique depuis que Godric lui-même marchait dans ces couloirs.//

Eh bien. Il était certainement temps de détromper Severus à ce sujet.

"Professeur," commença Harry avec un ronronnement dangereux bas, "ne commettez pas l'erreur de supposer que tous les Gryffondors sont arrogants, intègres et courageux au point d’être stupides."

"Alors vous _êtes_ un Gryffondor?" demanda Severus avec soupçon. "Vous êtes allé à Poudlard en tant qu’élève?" Harry pouvait pratiquement entendre le Maitre de Potions se demander s'il pouvait se fier à quelqu'un dont la maison était si notoire pour son adhésion inflexible aux notions de 'bien' et de 'mal.'

"Été à Poudlard? Oh oui," confirma Harry, utilisant encore ce ton bas et sensuel. "Mais pas sous le nom 'Ash' bien sûr. Je n'ai gagné ce nom que plus tard…" Harry s’assit brusquement, ignorant la protestation des muscles douloureux. En même temps, Severus se tira en arrière, se défiant instinctivement de la lueur prédatrice qui était apparue dans le regard du Mage de Guerre. Harry inclina la tête pensivement en regardant Severus essayer de venir à bout de fait que 'Ash' affichait actuellement des motifs de comportement très dangereux et résolument non-Gryffondor.

Harry lui sourit. "Mais même si vous _essayiez_ de trouver mon nom sur les listes," ajouta-t-il "il n'y a aucune garantie que vous le trouviez à Gryffondor . . ." gracieusement, Harry arqua son dos, exposant sa gorge et attirant le regard de Severus. "Regardez ..." commanda-t-il et puis il se tourna soudainement.

Les épaules fléchirent. Des muscles se déplacèrent sous la lueur des bougies. Un doux sifflement taquina les limites d'audition.

Derrière lui, Severus hoqueta.

Harry pouvait presque sentir la main de Severus se déplacer vers sa colonne vertébrale -- attirée par le désir de vraiment toucher la beauté mortelle qui était l'emblème de sa Maison -- de _leur_ Maison.

"Stop," commanda Harry -- et la main de Severus se figea, à seulement quelques centimètres de sa peau.

"Ceci n'est pas comme le lion," expliqua doucement Harry. "Vous avez plus qu'assez de courage pour être digne de lui, mais il n'est pas dans votre nature de faire _partie_ de lui. Vous n'êtes pas Gryffondor, et vous ne le serez jamais. Et même si vous le pouviez -- vous ne le voudriez pas à. Mais le serpent ... vous êtes aussi Serpentard que moi, et à cause de cela votre contact sur mon _autre_ tatouage serait très différent -- beaucoup plus ... personnel." Harry s'arrêta. Aucun mot ne pourrait jamais vraiment expliquer ce qu'il essayait de dire. Il serait plus utile de simplement avertir Severus puis de le laisser choisir.

"Il y a un risque," chuchota Harry, "associé au fait de le toucher. Mais si vous le voulez tout de même -- alors vous devrez faire _exactement_ ce que je dis."

Il y eut un instant de silence . Puis: "Dites-moi."

Harry se mit à l’aise, s'installant plus près du bord du lit pour pouvoir balancer deux jambes par-dessus le bord et s'asseoir droit plus facilement. "Vous devez être plus proche," dit-il Severus. "J'ai besoin que vous laissiez une main sur mon épaule sans être mal à l’aise ou vous fatiguer. Si nous allons faire cela, alors vous ne pouvez pas vous éloigner. Vous ne devez pas enlever votre main de mon épaule jusqu'à ce que je vous dise que vous le pouvez -- peu importe ce qui arrive. Si vous la retirez trop tôt, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui se produira : pour nous deux."

"Je comprends," répondit Severus en se rapprochant. La curiosité de l'autre homme était presque une sensation physique, et Harry imagina qu'il pouvait la sentir rayonner de Severus comme la chaleur du corps de l'autre homme proche derrière lui. En comparaison, le reste de la pièce semblait soudain froid.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il voulait sentir chaque moment de ceci. "Bien," dit-il doucement. "Mettez une main sur mon épaule et pour l'Amour de Merlin – gardez l’y !"

La main de Severus brossa sa peau nue, et puis s’installa avec précaution sur son épaule gauche.

Harry se concentra sur Serpentard et tout ce qu'être Serpentard voulait dire pour lui.

Sur son dos -- sous sa peau -- le serpent devint vivant.

 

\---- oo00oo ---- 

 

Quand Severus avait tout d’abord entrevu le serpent se tordre le long de la colonne vertébrale de Ash, sa réaction immédiate en avait été une de pure incrédulité.

//Comment est-ce possible!?// vint la pensée surprise. Oh, il comprenait assez bien que la plupart des gens avaient un peu des quatre maisons en eux. Quelques uns de ses Serpentards par exemple, pouvaient être presque aussi studieux que des Serdaigles. Mais il y avait habituellement une caractéristique dominante qui avait plus d'influence sur le comportement d'une personne qu'une autre, et c'était ce qui déterminait à quelle maison ils appartenaient.

De temps en temps un enfant était équilibré de manière égale entre deux ou plusieurs maisons. Mais même alors, il était pratiquement garanti qu’après sept ans à vivre avec les attitudes et les convictions de leur camarades de Maison les caractéristiques de la maison où ils avaient atterri seraient renforcées jusqu'à ce que le sorcier ou la sorcière _appartienne_ vraiment à cette maison plutôt que toute autre.

Alors comment se pouvait-il que le Mage de Guerre Ash -- dont l'esprit pouvait produire une image si puissante du lion de Gryffondor-- porte aussi une image également puissante et stupéfiante du serpent émeraude de Serpentard?

Cela ne devrait pas être possible.

Particulièrement avec _ces_ deux maisons là.

"Stop."

Et Severus obéit automatiquement, entendant l'avertissement sous-jacent dans la voix de Ash. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sa main bougeait. Mais avec le recul, il n'était pas surpris. Il avait été étonné par la sensation du lion sous ses doigts et aussi par le fait que --si le ronronnement bizarrement silencieux était une indication -- la bête semblait vraiment l'approuver! Mais le serpent …

C'était... envoutant…

Il était attiré vers lui – s’identifiant à lui comme il ne le ferait jamais avec le lion. Peu étonnant que sa main se soit déplacée de sa propre volonté.

Et maintenant Ash lui racontait ce à quoi cela pourrait vraiment ressembler de toucher ces écailles brillantes sous ses bouts de doigts.

Différent du lion? Bien sûr. Comment cela pourrait-il ne pas l’être? Beaucoup plus personnel? Oh, oui -- toujours.

Mais il y avait apparemment quelque sorte de danger d’impliqué. Un 'risque' disait Ash. //Naturellement, //pensa-t-il. //Nous parlons de Serpentard après tout.// Il considéra l'avertissement avec attention. Mais Ash semblait de bonne volonté -- aussi longtemps que Severus suivait ses instructions. Il pouvait faire cela. Et il voulait _vraiment_ toucher…

"Dites-moi."

Et Ash le fit.

Prudemment, Severus se rapprocha, pliant sa jambe droite derrière le dos de Ash et drapant l'autre en à côté de la cuisse de Ash. Si près…

Suivant les instructions de Ash, il posa doucement sa main gauche sur l'épaule de l'autre homme.

Et le serpent bougea.

Le souffle de Severus resta coincé dans sa gorge comme il regardait le serpent se dérouler de la colonne vertébrale de Ash et tordre sa tête vers la main sur l'épaule de son maître.

Incroyable.

Tous les tatouages sorciers bougeaient -- mais pas comme ceci. Leur mouvement sous la peau était censé être subtil -- une petite chose qui attrapait l'œil, donnant plus de vie à l’image qu'elle n’en aurait eu autrement. Mais la gamme de mouvement variait selon la puissance de la magie du propriétaire-- et la profondeur de l'émotion et de la signification imprégnés dans l'Encre de Vie.

Severus regarda -- hypnotisé -- le corps plein d’écailles couler comme de l'eau sur les muscles et les os – rentrant et sortant de l'obscurité là où le corps de Severus faisait une ombre contre la peau dorée de Ash. La tête du serpent disparut sous le bord de sa main. Severus frissonna légèrement quand la sensation des écailles sèches frotta contre sa paume. Un sifflement calmant résonna dans son esprit.

Et alors…

 _Hoquet_.

Sa main se raccrocha à l'épaule de Ash par réflexe, et Severus regarda fixement avec un émerveillement horrifié la pointe de la tête du serpent serpenter en vue -- sur le dos de _sa_ main!

Non -- pas _sur_ sa main _..._ _sous_ sa peau!

"Merlin" fut son hoquet étranglé.

Et ensuite la magie le frappa.

L'émotion -- la puissance -- _tout_ ce que Ash avait mis dans la création de son tatouage de Serpentard se déversa en Severus. Il pouvait le sentir, l'entendre, le voir -- et même le goûter . Il en faisait partie. Serpentard en lui -- sous sa peau. Pas étonnant que Ash l'ait averti. Peu étonnant que Ash n’ait pas pu expliquer ce contre quoi il le mettait en garde.

Sans pensée consciente, les yeux de Severus suivirent le serpent serpenter plus avant vers le haut son avant-bras. Il laissa les sensations -- à la fois physiques et magiques – le submerger. C'était... il n'y avait pas de mots. L'Obscurité était partout. Elle vivait et respirait en lui -- et dans l'homme devant lui. Mais c’était une Obscurité propre -- une chose naturelle – de la manière que Severus avait toujours su qu'elle _devrait_ être -- avant que Voldemort ne soit venu tout distordre.

Étreignant toujours l'épaule de Ash, Severus ferma les yeux et se pencha vers l’avant jusqu'à ce que son front vienne se poser sur les épaules de Ash. Il était Serpentard. Ils étaient Serpentard. Severus embrassa la peau sous ses lèvres, puis tourna la tête et posa sa joue contre le corps chaud de son amant. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le regard sans clignement de paupières du serpent scintillait vers lui en tournant, se déplaçant vers le bas et alentour -- évitant assidûment la Marque sombre avant de pouvoir commencer son voyage de retour sur le dessous de son avant-bras.

Un peu moins de la moitié de la longueur du serpent embellissait maintenant la peau de Severus, et le maître de potions réalisa que lorsque la première moitié serait revenue par le bas, la queue du serpent arriverait à peine au bord de sa main. A aucun moment le tatouage ne serait entièrement sur lui -- et il comprit soudain ce que Ash voulait dire au sujet de ne pas savoir ce qui se produirait s'il retirait la main de manière inattendue. Qui savait ce que les conséquences pouvaient être si une connexion magique aussi forte et aussi ... intime était brusquement détruite en étant littéralement déchirée en deux.

La main de Ash vint tirer son bras droit vers l’avant. Severus céda et se drapa au travers du dos de Ash, permettant au Mage de Guerre d’étreindre son bras droit jusqu'à ce que – de nouveau -- Severus se trouve avec la douce chaleur du poil de lion traînant sous ses doigts. //Gryffondor, // se rappela Severus. Mais le souvenir semblait vague et distant. C'était Serpentard qui dominait son esprit et ses émotions maintenant. //Je suis Serpentard. Il est Serpentard.// mais un grondement silencieux força le souvenir vers la réalité -- demandant la reconnaissance: //Il est Gryffondor aussi.// le grondement revint à son ronronnement précédent. //Mais le Gryffondor en lui est disposé à m’accepter.//

Puis la voix de Ash arriva vers lui -- une compréhension chuchotée soufflée dans la lueur des chandelles et les cachots froids au milieu de la nuit -- "Il est difficile," dit le Mage de Guerre "de trouver quelqu'un qui comprend -- quelqu'un qui partage vos convictions sous-jacentes -- même s'ils peuvent ne vous ressembler en rien en surface. Les tatouages Sorciers peuvent seulement être partagés comme ceci quand deux personnes ont la même compréhension du concept qui a formé le tatouage."

"Deux personnes n’ont jamais exactement la même compréhension de quelque chose." protesta tranquillement Severus. Sa main droite caressait paresseusement le poil doux, et cartographiait distraitement une poitrine bien définie.

"C’est suffisamment proche," lui dit Ash.

Et après cela, ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux.

Le serpent continua son voyage jusqu'à ce que Severus puisse le sentir bouger à travers le dos de Ash où sa propre peau était pressée contre le Mage de Guerre. Le tatouage était une fois de plus sous la peau de son maître et plus sous la sienne, ce qui le soulageait et le décevait à la fois. Cela avait été une expérience stupéfiante mais écrasante aussi, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se sentir si... exposé... de nouveau avant très longtemps.

En fin de compte Ash soupira et une des mains qui avait tenu tendrement son bras droit vint vers le haut et retira la main de Severus de l'épaule du mage. Ash s’entoura du bras gauche de Severus et s’inclina en arrière dans l'étreinte du maître de potions. Severus pouvait sentir la présence sourde du lion sous ses bras et le serpent serré contre sa poitrine. Deux maisons -- un homme. Dans ses bras.

"Et si ce ne l’était pas"? demanda-t-il doucement.

"Hmm?"

"Pas assez proche," expliqua Severus. "Et si ce n’est -- nous ne sommes -- pas assez proches? Pas... compatibles?"

"Et si nous le sommes?" lui demanda Ash en retour. Severus resta silencieux, et le Mage de Guerre soupira de nouveau. "Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire" continua-il -- "ce que je pourrais vous dire pour vous convaincre"

"Je ne sais pas non plus."

Ash remua et s’éloigna de lui. Severus le laissa partir.

Mais il n'alla pas loin.

"Professeur," commença Ash en se tournant et montant une main vers le côté de la mâchoire de Severus, "Je peux ne pas être libre de vous donner mon nom pour l’instant, mais je peux du moins vous donner ceci: Je jure sur mon serment de Mage de Guerre que quoi qui se produise -- ou ne se produise pas entre nous, je ne vous abandonnerai pas au courroux de Voldemort. On m'a dit que j'étais un assez bon acteur quand je devais l’être, et vous savez que ma profession signifie que je comprends la valeur d'un espion si hautement placé chez l'ennemi. _J'espère_ que mes compétences d’acteur ne seront pas requises mais même si elles le sont, Voldemort ne doutera jamais de mon attachement pour vous."

Cela semblait être une promesse hâtive pour Severus. Mais autant qu'il puisse en juger, Ash semblait être sincère. Et il était vrai qu'un Mage de Guerre saurait combien il était critique d'avoir un espion dans les rangs de Voldemort. Ash le protégerait pour cette raison seule s'il le devait.

Il ne savait pas encore si l'intérêt que Ash avait pour lui durerait plus que la semaine, mais du moins les conséquences de son déclin ne menaceraient pas de vie. Et avec cette pensée, Severus se rendit soudain compte qu'il s'était déjà décidé. // Je dois être fou, // se dit-il. Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre c'était une folie bizarrement exubérante. //Et je suppose, // rêvassa-t-il, //qu’il y a toujours l'espoir que même si nous ne sommes pas compatibles en tant amants, nous pourrons du moins devenir amis.// Il n'avait jamais considéré cette option avec l' un de ses amants précédents, mais avec Ash il pensait que cela pourrait être possible. Du peu qu’il savait, le Mage de Guerre ne semblait pas être la sorte d'homme qui se vautrait dans le blâme et les récriminations à la fin d'une liaison. En fait maintenant qu'il savait qu'Ash ne se limitait pas seulement aux hommes, Severus soupçonnait fortement que la Mage de Guerre très ... enthousiaste... était probablement une des anciens amantes de Ash -- et elle était à l’évidence encore une bonne amie.

Il pourrait vivre avec cela.

Et avec cette pensée, Severus prit soudain conscience d'un pouce calleux qui caressait doucement la ligne de sa mâchoire et de l'homme nu qui était encore assis si près.

Ash semblait se rendre compte qu'il avait pris une décision.

"Puis-je rester? " demanda-t-il.

Si désireux. Si plein d'espoir.

"Tu peux," répondit Severus. Il sourit juste un peu et ajouta" _, si_ tu réussis à en faire ainsi sans besoin de plus de potions curatives."

Ash se pencha en avant et l'embrassa très légèrement sur les lèvres. De manière incroyable, Severus sentit les vagues et distantes sensations du désir. "Plus de cela," mit-il en garde, déposant un doigt sur les lèvres de Ash "ou tu seras vraiment ma mort."

Ash voulut mordiller le doigt, mais Severus était trop rapide pour lui. "Alors tu me laisseras revenir ici? Dans tes appartements"? demanda le Mage de Guerre, recherchant encore l'assurance de la décision de Severus.

"Très certainement," gloussa Severus en s’étendant, tirant l'autre homme avec lui. "En fait," ajouta-t-il d’un air suffisant "j'avais l'intention de te faire 'venir' ici aussi souvent que possible." C'était un entendre double cru, mais il sut qu'il avait réussi quand le Mage de Guerre émit un rire qui avait des faibles nuances de gloussements.

Ash se tranquillisa tandis que Severus caressait doucement son dos -- encore fasciné par la sensation occasionnelle des écailles comme il effleurait légèrement le tatouage moins visible de Ash. //Un endroit si Serpentard pour cela, // rêvassa Severus. //Caché où personne ne peut le voir à moins qu'il ne choisisse de le montrer.//

Ash était presque endormi. Il n'avait à l’évidence pas l'habitude d'être éveillé aux heures précoces entre minuit et l'aube. Severus remarqua la manière dont l'autre homme s’arquait inconsciemment à son contact. //Si sensible... // pensa-t-il. Cela lui plaisait. Il serait amusant de découvrir plus tard exactement combien Ash réagissait.

Mais quelque chose à ce sujet le dérangeait aussi. Il semblait presque que Ash était... affamé de contact. Comme si l'autre homme avait passé une grande partie de sa vie avec peu ou pas de contact physique positif. Severus avait vu des réactions semblables chez des enfants qui avaient été abusés ou négligés. Un tel traitement se manifestait quelquefois comme un désir d'éviter toute sorte de contacts physiques, tandis que d’autres fois il se montrait comme un besoin désespéré de toutes formes de contact -- socialement acceptable ou non. Mais dans quelques rares cas, il prenait la forme d’un respect sans fin et d’une joie du privilège d’être autorisé à tenir une autre personne dans leurs bras.

Ash le touchait comme cela -- comme s’il se sentait honoré que Severus lui accorde une telle intimité. Le maître de potions se demanda ce qui avait pu se produire -- comment il se pouvait que quelqu'un comme Ash ait pu être maltraité enfant.

Mais alors, il y lisait probablement trop de choses. Il ne connaissait rien au sujet des Mages de Guerre et de leur entraînement. Peut-être que c’était simplement une conséquence de quelque chose qui leur était enseigné. Il avait entendu de quelques uns des autres professeurs que la Mage de Guerre semblait certainement à apprécier les contacts physiques. Et Ash lui avait déjà dit que tous les Mages de Guerre avaient expérimenté avec le sexe – ce qui impliquait naturellement le toucher. Oui, c'était probablement une explication plus raisonnable.

Ash s’enroula plus près, et Severus sentit le tatouage de Gryffondor effleurer son côté. Il y avait tant de puissance dans ces tatouages -- tant de magie et d’émotion exprimés dedans. L'homme lui-même ne serait pas moins puissant -- et clairement pas moins passionné. Cela était effrayant -- mais enivrant en même temps. Severus se demanda -- pas pour la première fois – ce que diable il faisait.

Il soupira silencieusement pour lui-même. //Personne ne pourrait jamais prétendre que ma vie est ennuyeuse, // pensa-t-il. Mais du moins il pourrait se divertir à regarder le reste de la population de Poudlard quand ils se rendraient compte que lui et Ash étaient ensemble. En fait les regards choqués et les silences soudains qu'il pouvait prévoir pourraient s'avérer être très amusants en effet. C'est-à-dire si le choc n'en tuait pas trop d'abord.

Et ensuite avec une horreur naissante, Severus se rappela.

 _Tout_ les membres du personnel n'allaient pas être surpris.

//Oh, diable //pensa-t-il. //Albus va passer une bonne journée.//

 

\---- oo00oo

 

La pâle lumière du petit-matin s'écoulait par les hautes fenêtres enchâssées dans la pierre. Du verre brisé, de la poussière et des morceaux de papier polluaient les pièces vides du bâtiment abandonné. En dessous du haut plafond voûté, un grand cercle avait été inscrit sur le sol de pierre froid, et dans ce cercle, un pentacle calciné entourait un grand tas de cendre noire. La cendre et le pentacle se désintégraient tous les deux lentement en fine poudre là où la faible lumière du soleil les touchait.

A dix points précisément équirépartis autour du bord du cercle, dix corps drapés de noir gisaient immobiles dans l'air frais du matin.

Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux bouge.

Faiblement, Voldemort essaya de s'asseoir. Mais son corps ressuscité refusa de lui obéir. La douleur et les convulsions incontrôlables résultantes étaient un peu frustrantes, mais au moins il n'y avait personne alentours pour observer sa faiblesse momentanée.

 _//_ Ou plus exactement//, remarqua-t-il, //personne de _capable_ de l'observer.// Les autres corps autour du cercle n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

Mais alors, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'ils le fassent.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendit patiemment que le pire des spasmes de ses muscles passe avant de rouler précautionneusement pour se retourner et de se traîner loin du cercle vers la tribune rehaussée au fond du hall principal du bâtiment. Il était couvert de terre et de saleté quand il l'atteint, mais il ignora l'humiliation d'être forcé à ramper comme un insecte pour atteindre la sacoche brune et simple qui était posée tout près.

Avec un sentiment mineur de satisfaction, Voldemort tira le sac à lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avalait une potion de guérison très forte, qu'il fit rapidement suivre par une potion de restauration et une petite potion de Pimentine. Il décida de laisser les autres fioles et bouteilles jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux capable de juger son état général de santé.

Satisfait d'attendre pendant que son corps et sa magie récupéraient, Voldemort tourna alors son attention vers les restes du travail de sortilèges d'hier soir. Comme il considérait froidement le pentacle en décomposition et ses corps associés, il se félicita silencieusement pour avoir complété avec succès un des rites les plus interdits et oubliés de l'histoire de sorcellerie. Même Salazar Serpentard en avait interdit toute connaissance dans sa Maison.

Mais pas pour ses descendants.

La première fois que Voldemort avait vu des références au rite, il avait été en train de lire des fragments du journal personnel de Serpentard. Il n'en était pas vraiment resté beaucoup -- c'étaient surtout juste des fragments de parchemin s'émiettant après tout ce temps. Mais sur un de ces fragments, l'illustre ancêtre de Voldemort avait ordonné à tous ses descendants d'apprendre par cœur une liste particulière de sortilèges et d'en détruire toute autre référence écrite -- de même que de faire oublier toute histoire orale n'importe où ou quand ses descendants pourraient tomber dessus. Dans les cas extrêmes, où « Oubliettes » ne pourrait pas être utilisé, Salazar avait en fait fait appel à ses descendants pour tuer qui que ce soit qui sache pour ces sortilèges.

Inutile de le dire, de tels ordres avaient rendu Voldemort extrêmement curieux.

Après une recherche soigneuse dans chaque fragment des écritures de Serpentard sur lesquelles il pouvait poser ses mains, Voldemort réussit finalement à rassembler la raison derrière les ordres particuliers de son ancêtre. Apparemment les sortilèges pouvaient être utilisés comme partie d'un rituel qui appelait quelque chose d'assez puissant et d'incroyablement dangereux.

Sous des circonstances normales, Salazar Serpentard aurait protégé une telle ressource de valeur en en gardant toute connaissance bien cachée en sécurité pour son avantage personnel. Mais dans ce cas unique, Serpentard avait découvert que le pouvoir appelé par les sortilèges était complètement impossible à contrôler. Et pour empirer les choses, il s'était aussi rendu compte que dans les mains d'un incompétent, même _tenter_ le rituel pourrait bien causer des dévastations à grande échelle.

Ainsi, avec aucun gain potentiel et la haute probabilité d'un désastre complet, l'ancêtre de Voldemort avait décidé d'enlever toute connaissance du rituel et de ses sortilèges composants du monde des sorciers.

Mais bien sûr, même du temps de Salazar, le monde des sorciers était un très grand endroit, et bien que le savoir et le pouvoir de Serpentard fussent célèbres au travers des îles britanniques et de l'Europe, sa sphère d'influence ne s'était jamais étendue bien au-delà de cela. Qui plus est, quand il avait commencé à chercher toute mention des sortilèges interdits, il y avait plusieurs sorciers et sorcières persécutés qui avaient pris la décision de se cacher loin de tout le monde -- y compris le reste du monde des sorciers. Ainsi, il y avait pleins de peuplades sorcières dans les autres parties du monde qui n'avaient même jamais entendu le nom « Salazar Serpentard », et plus que quelques individus et leurs familles qui connaissaient très bien le nom mais étaient soit « manquants » ou « présumés morts » avant qu'il ait commencés à les chercher.

Finalement, le monde des sorciers était simplement trop grand et trop dispersé pour que Serpentard fasse appliquer sa décision avec succès -- ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait encore plein d'endroits à chercher pour Voldemort dans sa quête pour redécouvrir les sortilèges et le rite.

Et il les avait redécouverts.

Cela lui prit plusieurs années pour reconstruire le rituel entier, mais Voldemort n'avait pas été particulièrement pressé. Même s'il n'était pas normalement un homme très patient, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendit bientôt compte que le temps et l'indifférence avaient bien failli réussir là où son ancêtre avait échoué. Il ne restait presque plus rien -- écrit ou oral -- des sortilèges ou du rite qu'il cherchait. Après tout, pourquoi quelqu'un prendrait-il la peine de garder précieusement quelque chose qui ne donnait aucune récompense et avait, en fait, de très grandes chances de vous tuer si vous tentiez de l'utiliser ? Quand il _réussissait_ finalement à trouver une page déchirée ou quelques mots d'encre pâlie, Voldemort découvrait immanquablement que le livre ou rouleau de parchemin pourrissant contenait aussi d'autres sortilèges qui étaient extrêmement plus utiles que ceux qu'il cherchait.

Bien sûr, l'autre raison pour son attitude relâchée était que, pour une fois, personne n'essayait de l'empêcher d'atteindre ce qu'il voulait. Personne n'essayait de le battre de vitesse. Personne n'essayait de garder cela pour eux-mêmes. Personne n'essayait même de détruire les sortilèges qu'il voulait trouver. En bref, personne sauf lui n'était le moins du monde intéressé par le rituel qu'il essayait de reconstruire.

En effet, Voldemort était seulement intéressé parce que la Magie Sombre l'avait toujours fasciné, et parce qu'il y avait une petite chance qu'une partie de la théorie derrière les sortilèges puisse être utilisée ailleurs, de façons que Salazar Serpentard puisse ne pas avoir considérées. Après tout, il y avait eu beaucoup d'avancées dans la théorie magique depuis le temps de Serpentard, et même si certains pouvaient dire que plus avait été perdu que gagné, il était quand même vrai qu'une sorcière ou un sorcier moderne ne considérait pas sa magie avec les mêmes connotations superstitieuses qui avaient été autrefois communes.

Mais même si Voldemort _espérait_ qu'une approche plus moderne de la magie puisse produire de nouvelles révélations pour les sortilèges interdits, il ne s'y _attendait_ pas du tout. Après tout, il était bien connu qu'aucun des Fondateurs de Poudlard n'avait placé beaucoup de foi dans la superstition. Le simple fait qu'ils aient fondé une école où la magie n'était pas seulement enseignée, mais aussi étudiée en était la preuve. Et Serpentard lui-même n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui plaçait beaucoup de foi dans quoi que ce soit qu'il ne pouvait pas vérifier personnellement. Donc il y avait peu de chance que cet ancêtre de Voldemort n'ait pas étudié le rite dans un détail rigoureux.

Pourtant, la possibilité restait -- et la curiosité de Voldemort aussi -- jusqu'à ce que finalement les sortilèges et le rituel soient complètement réassemblés.

En cours de route, l'étude détaillée que Voldemort avait faite sur chaque composant magique lui avait permis de graduellement recomposer le puzzle de ce que le rite entier ferait vraiment -- et plus précisément, _pourquoi_ c'était si dangereux.

Ce qu'il avait découvert était qu'une fois que le rite était commencé, il n'y avait que quatre issues possibles – dont trois qui avaient pour résultat la mort.

Le scénario le plus probable impliquait un sorcier ou une sorcière qui loupait les sortilèges plutôt compliqués et perdait le contrôle de la magie qu'il essayait d'invoquer. Quand les charme-structure soigneusement construits s'effondraient, ils le faisaient presque instantanément et le surgissement résultant de pouvoir non contenu se déversait alors à nouveau dans corps du jeteur de sort, le faisant frire en une chips noircie en quelques secondes.

Les écritures de Serpentard indiquaient qu'il trouvait que ceci était l'issue la plus désirable puisque le jeteur de sort n'allait pas suffisamment loin dans le rite pour que ce soit dangereux, et il ne pourrait certainement plus transmettre ce qu'il savait à qui que ce soit d'autre. Étant donné que le genre de personnes qui tentaient une telle magie Sombre n'avaient pas d'habitude le penchant de partager quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit – ou de laisser des notes détaillées traîner alentours -- Voldemort sentait que ce n'était pas une supposition déraisonnable de la part de son ancêtre.

L'issue la plus probable suivante était que le jeteur de sort réussisse en fait à compléter la première partie du rituel, mais ne soit pas assez puissant pour maintenir les sortilèges de garde une fois que le pouvoir qu'ils avaient appelé soit arrivé. De façon intéressante, Voldemort trouva deux références séparées à ce scénario, et les deux utilisaient le mot « consommé » en se référant au sort de celui qui appelait après que les protections soient tombées. Ceci mena le Seigneur des Ténèbres à se demander si les écrivains parlaient d'être « consommé » par la magie, ou si le pouvoir appelé était en fait une espèce de créature qui mangeait des sorciers.

Mais quoi que ce fut, c'était très certainement fatal. Ceci était confirmé par le fait qu'une fois l'appelant « consommé », leur mort relâchait le dernier reste de leur magie dans les sortilèges, complétant de cette façon le rite et bannissant à nouveau la chose là d'où elle venait.

Voldemort avait été amusé par le fait que les sortilèges étaient _conçus_ pour se compléter si l'appelant mourait. Les sortilèges Sombres modernes n'avaient certainement pas d'avertissement inclus dans la construction de ce que pourrait vous arriver si vous essayiez de les utiliser. Pour une magie qui était si véritablement Sombre, le rite lui-même était presque... poli.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait le scénario du pire cas.

Cette issue était la raison pour laquelle Salazar Serpentard ne considérait pas que le deuxième scénario soit presque aussi désirable que le premier – car tandis que la première solution était sûre pour tout le monde sauf le jeteur de sort, la seconde était à seulement un cheveu du désastre total.

La différence se tenait dans le moment exact où le jeteur de sort se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour alimenter les sortilèges de protection. Et cette erreur n'était pas dure à faire puisque les sortilèges n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de pouvoir pour s'établir. Ils ne prenaient même pas beaucoup d'efforts à maintenir – c'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient placés sous la tension de contenir quoi que ce soit que le rite appelle. Après cela... eh bien, si _vous_ n'étiez pas assez puissant, alors les protections non plus.

La plupart des gens qui tentaient le rituel ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils avaient des ennuis avant que ce soit trop tard. S'ils manquaient de force magique, alors il n'y avait simplement pas assez de temps avant que les protections tombent pour exécuter l'incantation et le mouvement de baguette précis qui termineraient le rituel sans accident. Mais puisque ces sorciers et sorcières malheureux ne savaient pas qu'il n'y avait pas assez de temps -- et avaient sans aucun doute pratiqué la fin du rituel jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent le faire dans leur sommeil -- la plupart d'entre eux allaient de l'avant et essayaient de toute façon, et alors étaient « consommés » une fois les protections tombées.

Le scénario de pire cas arrivait quand l'appelant n'essayait _pas_ de terminer le rite. Quand ils étaient confrontés avec le cauchemar qu'ils avaient appelé, et avec la réalité de leurs mauvais sortilèges de protection, il y avait une possibilité très réelle qu'une sorcière ou un sorcier puisse paniquer et oublier ce qu'ils faisaient. Ceci garantissait pratiquement que le jeteur de sort s'enfuyait – apparaissant au loin pour sauver sa propre vie et laissant le rituel incomplet. Cela laissait la chose qu'ils avaient appelée en liberté et sans entraves à faire tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire.

Et ce qu'elle aimait était de « consommer » des choses.

C'était à ce point que Voldemort avait eu la chance de trouver par hasard des rapports si vieux qu'ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus que des mythes et des histoires racontées de parent à enfant dans les parties éloignées de la communauté de sorcellerie du nord de l'Europe. Et ce que ces histoires décrivaient disait exactement au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce que cet intriguant mot « consommé » voulait vraiment dire.

Il se trouvait que le rite appelait _vraiment_ une créature de quelque genre -- et cette créature mangeait, en fait, véritablement des sorciers.

Littéralement.

Bien que pas très souvent.

Pour la plupart, la créature appelée semblait subsister par l'énergie de vie elle-même. Elle devait simplement s'emparer d'une chose vivante afin d'en drainer la force de vie. Animaux, plantes, moldus, sorciers – le quoi n'avait pas d'importance, tant que c'était vivant. Dans les histoires que Voldemort nota, même l'herbe flétrissait et mourait quand cette chose horrible passait.

Pour Voldemort, ceci était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

La bonne nouvelle était que cette force de vie n'était pas magique. Ceci était évident simplement parce que les choses comme les tableaux et la poudre de Cheminette pouvaient être magiques, mais ne seraient jamais « vivants », peu importe combien on déversait de magie dedans. Et cela signifiait que la créature était très peu probablement elle-même magique, ce qui en passant expliquait pourquoi la magie pouvait être utilisée pour l'appeler et l'emprisonner.

La mauvaise nouvelle était que les êtres magiques avaient plus de force de vie que les non-magiques. Il y avait même quelques débats pour savoir si la magie était la cause qu'un sorcier ait plus de force de vie -- et ainsi une durée de vie plus longue que les moldus – ou bien si le fait d'être né avec plus de force de vie était ce qui faisait de vous un sorcier. Quoi qu'il en soit, sans tenir compte de qui avait raison, la force de vie et la magie semblaient aller main-dans-la-main, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la créature avait tendance à rejeter le monde des moldus en faveur de pourchasser des êtres magiques puissants et à vie longue tels que licornes et les basilics.

Malheureusement, les licornes et les basilics étaient très rares.

De beaucoup, les êtres magiques de pouvoir significatif les plus communs étaient les sorciers et sorcières -- et si la créature appelée réussissait à tomber sur un large nombre d'entre eux à la fois, elle entrait selon certaines sources dans un genre de frénésie d'alimentation.

C'était à ce moment là qu'il s'emportait de temps en temps et commençait à mastiquer ses victimes.

Mais peu importe le nombre qu'il tuait, la monstruosité appelée n'était jamais satisfaite. Elle se déplacerait inévitablement vers la prochaine chose vivante qu'elle pourrait obtenir. Et elle _continuerait_ à se déplacer jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre finalement celui qui l'avait appelée, à quel point la mort de l'appelant bannirait la créature. Mais jusqu' à ce que cela arrive, elle continuerait à se déchaîner à travers le monde magique, laissant une bande de terre morte dans son sillage.

Et donc le scénario du pire cas laisserait finalement une créature incontrôlablement destructrice et extrêmement puissante libre d'exercer une dévastation totale -- surtout sur le monde des sorciers.

//Pas une issue désirable du tout, vraiment// , s'était dit Voldemort quand il avait finalement compris toutes les ramifications de cela. //Pas étonnant que Salazar n'ait pas voulu que quelques incompétents mettent les mains sur ce rituel.// Bien sûr, Voldemort n'eut jamais l'idée qu'une telle issue puisse s'appliquer à _lui_.

A la place, Voldemort supposa que la quatrième issue – dont Salazar Serpentard lui-même avait fait l'expérience -- serait naturellement celle dont il aurait aussi l'expérience. C'était le scénario que son ancêtre avait décrit comme le _moins_ probable, et c'était aussi le seul qui n'avait pas pour résultat la mort du jeteur de sort.

Serpentard avait exécuté le rite dans son entier -- survivant à l'épreuve sans permettre à la créature de l'attaquer, ou d'échapper à son contrôle. Mais de ses notes, Voldemort compris que son ancêtre n'avait pas du tout été confiant de survivre à une deuxième tentative. En fait, il paraissait que Serpentard avait été un peu éprouvé par sa rencontre avec quoi que ce fut qu'il ait appelé, et Voldemort avait contemplé l'écriture pâlie pendant un temps très long après avoir lu le récit que cet homme en faisait.

Les mots habituellement précis et expressifs de Serpentard lui avaient fait défaut. Le texte sur le parchemin ancien avait été irrégulier et disjoint. Même la forme des lettres était insolite -- apparaissant saccadée et difforme, comme si la plume d'oie avait tremblé dans la main de Serpentard...

Les derniers mots de Salazar Serpentard concernant le rituel étaient venus sous la forme d'un conseil pour ses descendants. Il avait écrit tout à fait simplement : « Ne tentez pas ces sortilèges. Le risque de mort est grand et il n'y a rien -- aucun pouvoir, aucun avantage – qui puisse probablement en être gagné. »

Mais Serpentard avait eu tort.

Pour Voldemort, il y avait eu quelque chose de _très_ utile à gagner...

... la chance d'étudier un être qui – selon le propre récit de Serpentard -- était immunisé contre une grande variété de potions et de sortilèges --

\-- Incluant « Avada Kedavra ».

  
**\----oo00oo----**

 

Il y avait, bien sûr, des problèmes à surmonter en exécutant le rite.

Pour commencer, les protections exigeraient beaucoup de puissance une fois la créature apparue. Normalement, cette puissance devait venir d'une seul sorcière ou d'un seul sorcier simplement parce que tous les sortilèges devaient être codés par la même signature magique. Salazar Serpentard avait pu soutenir les protections pendant seulement une heure avant de s'être épuisé et d'avoir terminé le rituel. Si Voldemort voulait observer et tester la créature pendant une période de temps significative, alors il devait trouver une façon de nourrir les protections en pouvoir sans se drainer lui-même.

Heureusement, Voldemort -- contrairement à son ancêtre -- avait assez de serviteurs qui étaient magiquement liés à lui par la Marque Sombre. Avec un peu de préparation, le rituel lui permettrait d'augmenter ce lien au point où il pourrait siphonner le pouvoir de quelques serviteurs soigneusement choisis et alors le filtrer par son propre corps. Pour les sortilèges du rituels, il semblerait que la magie soit simplement une extension de son propre pouvoir. _Leur_ pouvoir, agissant comme s'il était le sien, pourrait alors alimenter les sortilèges de protection. Tout ce que Voldemort avait à faire après cela était de déterminer _combien_ de Mangemorts il pourrait utiliser sans interrompre les flux de pouvoir.

Finalement, il avait choisi dix comme le nombre optimal -- lui et neuf autres.

Eux, bien sûr, avaient été enthousiastes pour l'aider -- espérant probablement que leur Seigneur les récompenserait de leurs efforts. Il ne leur traversa jamais l'esprit qu'ils avaient été choisis parce qu'ils étaient trop inexpérimentés, ou juste trop stupides, pour être de tout autre usage pour lui.

//Cependant //, se dit distraitement Voldemort, //ils ont réussi à bien me servir à la fin.//

Regardant plus loin les neuf corps couchés dans leur cercle parfait, Voldemort remarqua de manière absente comme la scène avait l'air paisible. Le calme du tout début matin était d'un très grand contraste avec la violence rugissante qui avait fait rage dans les sortilèges de protection à peine quelques heures auparavant. Il était dur de croire combien la magie avait brillé et scintillé fortement -- éclaboussant des couleurs sinistres sur les murs comme des ombres étrangement inversées. Des coups fantastiques avaient plu sur la barrière magique, mais avec le pouvoir de neuf sorciers derrière elles, les protections avaient tenu bon.

Dommage que les sorciers eux-mêmes ne s'en soit pas tout à fait aussi bien sortis.

Avec autant de pouvoir alimentant les protections, chaque moment où la créature _n'était pas_ en train de les marteler causait un rebond magique qui revenait en pointe vers le jeteur de sort d'où il provenait. Voldemort, en retour, détournait promptement le pouvoir supplémentaire vers ses serviteurs. Cela signifiait que ses Mangemorts étaient alternativement drainés puis chargés de magie qui avait été filtrée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne correspondait plus vraiment à leurs propres signatures magiques.

Ce n'était pas une surprise que leurs corps n'aient pas bien supporté la tension – ce qui inquiétait peu Voldemort puisque les dommages n'étaient pas immédiatement fatals, et qu'ils tiendraient quand même assez longtemps pour servir leur but. Le sort de neuf serviteurs n'était rien comparé à l'occasion d'étudier une créature si fascinante et uniquement puissante.

Voldemort avait examiné la chose qu'il avait appelée pendant des heures. Avec un détail méticuleux il avait lancé dessus sort après sort. Même la plupart des guérisseurs ne pouvaient pas exécuter certains des charmes de diagnostic à haut niveau qu'il avait utilisés. Et ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait étonné.

La créature était radicalement différente de tout ce que Voldemort avait jamais croisé auparavant. Son existence-même était un affront à tout ce qu'il avait appris au sujet des êtres vivants. Son sang – si cela pouvait être appelé comme cela -- était formé de produits chimiques étranges, et il ne pouvait pas identifier certains d'entre eux. La « tête » contenait bien trop d'yeux, et il soupçonnait assez qu'ils voyaient des choses qu'aucun humain ne verrait jamais. Ses membres se courbaient avec des angles anormaux, et il ne pouvait pas localiser d'organe qui puisse être de façon concevable son cœur. Il n'avait pas osé essayer quoi que ce soit du genre « Legilimens » dessus. Personne n'aurait pu dire ce qui pouvait passer pour un esprit dans un corps si grotesque.

Pas étonnant que la plupart de la magie soit sans effet contre elle -- la créature était simplement trop différente pour prédire l'effet que des sortilèges « normaux » pourraient avoir dessus.

Pour Voldemort ceci était une découverte décourageante. Il avait espéré trouver quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser pour changer son propre corps, et de cette façon mimer l'immunité de la créature aux attaques magiques. Mais cela n'était évidemment pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer comment il commencerait même à faire des changements si radicaux, sans parler de savoir s'il _pouvait_ vraiment le faire sans se tuer.

Cependant, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Il y avait toujours la capacité unique de cette créature à drainer la force de vie des choses vivantes. Ceci était intéressant parce que même si le Sortilège de Mort pouvait détruire la force de vie de quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas vraiment la drainer et en prendre possession. //Peut-être,// pensa Voldemort, //qu'il y a une façon de voler la vie-même de mes ennemis et de l'utiliser pour moi.//

Et donc, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait continué son étude, se fixant cette fois sur la façon dont le corps de la créature utilisait la force de vie comparée à la façon avec laquelle un corps humain l'utilisait. Bien sûr, pour retirer le plus d'informations d'une telle recherche, il avait besoin d'un sujet de comparaison -- préférablement un sujet non-magique puisque la créature elle-même était aussi non-magique. Heureusement, cela avait toujours été dans son intention que d'observer la créature se nourrir, donc Voldemort avait déjà un moldu inconscient qu'il pourrait utiliser pour ce but.

Au début, il avait simplement suspendu le moldu dans l'air hors des protections. Ceci lui avait permis de lancer des sorts sur le moldu et la créature pendant qu'ils étaient pratiquement côte à côte. En effet, en tendant le bras à travers les protections, il pouvait même lancer un seul sort sur les deux, lui permettant de faire une analyse détaillée des différences entre eux.

Et quelque part au milieu de ses études, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait remarqué quelque chose de très intéressant.

Le moldu -- qui était en fait en assez bonne forme puisque Voldemort l'avait enlevé seulement hier -- semblait avoir quelque chose... d'entrelacé... avec sa force de vie. Ce n'était pas grand chose -- en fait c'était à peine là du tout. Même en utilisant les sortilèges de diagnostic et d'analyse les plus avancés du monde, Voldemort lui-même ne l'avait remarqué que parce qu'il n'était _pas_ présent dans la force de vie de la créature.

Après plus ample comparaison, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait découvert que chacun de ses Mangemorts avait aussi le même 'quelque chose' d'enchevêtré dans leurs forces de vie. Cependant, dans le cas de ses serviteurs, leur magie était aussi enchevêtrée dans et autour de leur force de vie, rendant encore plus dur à détecter la présence mystérieusement faible.

L'indice suivant qu'obtint le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand à ce que ce 'quelque chose' pourrait être vint quand il lança plusieurs sorts spécialisés sur son propre corps et découvrit que, tandis que sa propre force de vie était maintenant quelque peu différente de celle de ses serviteurs -- probablement à la suite de sa résurrection -- lui, aussi, avait ce même 'quelque chose' à l'intérieur de lui.

Et alors, avec un éclair soudain de compréhension, Voldemort se souvint de sa précédente et très haïe existence en tant qu'esprit désincarné.

Après que ce fichu Potter ait reflété son Sortilège de Mort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été réduit à presque rien -- s'accrochant au minimum absolu d'existence. Ainsi, il avait été intensément conscient de tout ce qui lui restait – de tout ce qu'il était -- et de combien il était déterminé de ne rien perdre de plus de lui-même. Mais c'était cette sensation intense de « soi » - - d'être séparé des restes en lambeaux de sa magie et de sa force de vie -- qui le frappait maintenant avec tant de force.

Dans une précipitation de compréhension et d'étonnement vertigineux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres réalisa soudain qu'il se pouvait qu'il vienne juste de découvrir la manifestation physique de sa propre âme !

Son _âme_ \-- pas sa magie, et certainement pas sa force de vie ! Mais plutôt, quelque chose de si faible et de si entrelacé avec les deux autres que – s'il n'y avait pas eu ce _manque_ de cela dans cette créature -- il ne se serait jamais rendu compte que c'était là.

Bien sûr le test final vint quand Voldemort passa le moldu inconscient au travers des sortilèges de protection.

L'expérience était simplifiée par le fait que les deux sujets étaient non-magiques, mais même ainsi, il était difficile de détecter exactement ce qui arrivait. Au début, la créature sembla absorber à la fois la vie du moldu _et_ ce qui était très probablement son âme. De l'avis de Voldemort, ce processus seul méritait une étude extensive, mais ce qu'il avait surtout trouvé intéressant était que tandis que la créature métabolisait facilement la force de vie du moldu, elle ne pouvait pas s'accrocher à « l'âme ». Au contraire, cette substance insaisissable, délicate, comme une étoffe très légère fut libérée des brins entrelacés de la force de vie, et dériva au loin entière et intacte.

Puis elle disparut simplement.

//Où est-ce allé ?// Se demanda Voldemort. Il était possible -- même probable -- que ses sortilèges ne pouvaient pas détecter une présence si faible une fois qu'elle n'était plus ancrée à la vie. //Ou peut-être est-ce que cela s'est simplement.... « dissout » ou quelque chose du genre,// pensa-t-il avec curiosité. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen de le dire puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre moldu sous la main, et que ses Mangemorts étaient en ce moment impliqués dans le rituel. Il se maudit rondement de ne pas avoir amené plus de moldus.

Malheureusement, sans d'autres sujets de test à lancer à la créature, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre que Voldemort puisse apprendre d'elle. Il avait déjà exécuté toutes les expériences et sortilèges qu'il avait eu l'intention d'utiliser, et même s'il aurait aimé la chance d'en essayer quelques uns de plus, ses serviteurs liés commençaient à avoir l'air un peu... peu fiables. Alors il décida sagement de terminer le rituel, et de bannir la créature à l'endroit d'où elle venait.

Avec confiance, Voldemort éleva sa baguette et lança le sort final. La créature disparut tout comme le dernier mot franchissait ses lèvres, et -- comme prévu -- le pouvoir supplémentaire des sortilèges de protection commença à se déverser à nouveau dans son corps.

Le flux de pouvoir était lisse et régulier, et Voldemort détourna facilement à nouveau l'excès de magie vers ses serviteurs. Dans quelques instants -- une fois les sortilèges de protection drainés de retour à leur niveau de base -- les dernières quelques syllabes du sortilège déclencheraient le démontage prudent et systématique des protections, et le rite serait accompli.

Comme la créature était déjà partie, la partie dangereuse du rituel était terminée, et Voldemort considérait déjà comment il pourrait utiliser ses connaissances nouvellement-trouvées sur les âmes – si _c'étaient_ des âmes -- à son avantage. S'il pouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre gagner le contrôle de cette chose légère -- ou la manipuler d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Avec de telles possibilités passionnantes devant lui, il n'était pas surprenant que Voldemort faisait à peine attention quand les sortilèges de protections s'effondrèrent soudainement et catastrophiquement.

Instantanément _tout_ leur pouvoir restant le frappa comme une masse.

Trop tard, Voldemort se rendit compte qu'en utilisant le rituel pour améliorer le lien entre lui et ses serviteurs, il n'avait _pas_ , comme il l'avait pensé, trompé les sorts pour qu'ils acceptent qu'il était un seul sorcier anormalement-puissant. Plutôt, il avait créé une situation où les sorts avaient cru qu'il était un sorcier avec dix corps !

Établir les protections n'avait pas été un problème puisque Voldemort les avait lui-même construites. Cette partie du rituel exigeait plus de compétence que de pouvoir, et la magie qu'il avait utilisée pour améliorer le lien avec ses serviteurs ne pouvait pas être exécutée jusqu'à _après_ que les structures de sorts fondamentales soient actives et stables.

Une fois ses serviteurs reliés à lui par le rituel, alimenter les protections avait aussi été une question simple. Tous les sorciers concentraient instinctivement leur magie avant de l'expulser par un seul point - d'habitude leur baguette. Ainsi, le rite avait facilement accepté que la magie du jeteur de sort passe par Voldemort comme s'il était la baguette d'un seul sorcier qui aurait été divisé en dix parties.

Cependant, la structure fondamentale des sortilèges de protection était directement liée aux centres de pouvoir magiques du corps.

Cela signifiait que quand Voldemort avait ajouté ses Mangemorts à l'équation, il avait ajouté involontairement neuf centres de pouvoir de plus à la construction des niveaux de base des protections. Ainsi, quand les protections avaient commencé à se démonter, elles avaient essayé de retourner ce pouvoir fondamental à dix corps différents en même temps. Mais bien sûr, Voldemort était le seul directement connecté aux sorts, ce qui forçait les neuf autres flux de pouvoir à rebondir dans les protections partiellement-démontées. Cela, à son tour, causa un dérangement dans le reste des constructions magiques et commença un effondrement en cascade.

La source de pouvoir résultant n'avait qu'un seul endroit où aller -- Voldemort lui-même.

L'afflux massif de magie submergea instantanément la capacité du Seigneur des Ténèbres à la diriger. Voldemort était à peine conscient comme il cherchait frénétiquement des façons d'expulser le pouvoir supplémentaire. Les liens améliorés vers ses neuf Mangemorts n'étaient pas assez grands -- assez forts – pour supporter la charge. Quelque chose devait céder.

Quelque chose céda.

Et l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres spirala vers l'obscurité.

 ----oo00oo----

Maintenant, plusieurs heures plus tard, Voldemort était assis à côté de sa sacoche pleine de potions de guérison et il méditait sur la chance qu'il avait d'avoir survécu à son erreur. //C'est dommage,// pensa-t-il avec irritation, //que je ne puisse pas utiliser des bouts du rituel pour gagner accès à la magie de mes serviteurs.// Mais, comme il l'avait découvert, il y avait quelques effets secondaires plutôt indésirables qu'il n'avait pas envie d'éprouver une deuxième fois.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait maintenant une connaissance de première main de ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait loupé les sortilèges du rituel pendant qu'il les installait. //Pas étonnant que les idiots qui échouent cette partie du rituel soient frits comme des chips,// pensa-t-il. Le moldu mort -- dont le corps avait été dans les protections quand elles étaient tombées -- n'était maintenant plus beaucoup plus qu'un tas cendres en désintégration.

Toujours fatigué, mais regagnant de la force avec chaque minute passant, Voldemort considéra les choses qu'il avait apprises. Si vraiment c'était l' « âme » qu'il avait découverte, alors devait pouvoir la détecter dans n'importe quelle sorcière, sorcier, crackmol, ou moldu. Il aurait sans aucun doute besoin de faire plus de recherches. Peut-être qu'il commencerait avec des moldus puisque qu'ils étaient plus faciles à obtenir et qu'il n'y aurait pas de magie pour compliquer ses expériences préliminaires. Avec les sorts corrects, et en appliquant ce qu'il avait appris de la créature et de la façon dont elle « consommait » la force de vie, il devait pouvoir trouver une façon d'affecter directement ou de manipuler la chose étrangement insaisissable.

Alors il pensa soudain que maintenant qu'il savait quoi chercher, il devrait définitivement étudier quelques détraqueurs. Pourrait-il un jour extraire une âme de la même façon qu'un détraqueur le faisait ? S'il pouvait, cela produirait une panique et crainte de masse la première fois qu'il démontrerait telle une capacité !

Et bien sûr, puisque l' « âme » était si intimement enchevêtrée avec la force de vie et la magie, il serait intéressant de voir si manipuler l'une causait des changements dans les deux autres. Il soupçonnait que cela le ferait, puisque sa propre « âme » avait semblé différente de celle de ses serviteurs quand il les avait comparées -- et il savait que sa propre force de vie était... inhabituelle... à la suite de sa résurrection. En plus, la force de vie était directement connectée au corps physique. Si le corps faisait défaut, cette énergie de vie du corps aussi. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être possible s'il faisait des changements à quelque chose -- ou quelqu'un – tout en modifiant leur âme en même temps ?

Si ses soupçons étaient vraies, il avait ouvert un nouveau monde entier de possibilités -- une nouvelle façon entière de regarder la nature-même des choses vivantes ! Pourrait-il, par exemple, altérer une âme de sorcier et voir ce changement reflété dans leur magie pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'en servir ? Pourrait-il changer le corps humain de manières qui ne pourraient jamais être défaites par de la simple medicomagie ?

L'esprit de Voldemort tourbillonnait de possibilités quand une nouvelle pensée le fit s'arrêter.

Était-ce ceci, alors, la clef pour devenir un Mage d’Âme ?

//Oh, ouiiii,// pensa-t-il. //Ouiii, je _serai_ un Mage -- et je n'aurai besoin de _personne_ pour m'enseigner leurs secrets pathétiques !// Et alors, couché là épuisé à côté des morts... le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit.

\----oo00oo----

Plus tard -- une fois qu'il se sentait plus comme son soi normal -- Voldemort se releva du plancher et se dirigea vers le corps de son serviteur le plus proche. Il était un peu curieux de savoir exactement _comment_ il avait survécu à une telle surcharge massive de pouvoir, et il avait un soupçon que cela ait quelque chose à voir avec la Marque Sombre. Juste avant de s'évanouir, il pouvait vaguement se rappeler de quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui... s'ouvrant en cédant... et la sensation avait été concentrée autour de la connexion à ses Mangemorts.

De manière intéressante, il semblait avoir littéralement brûlé la Marque Sombre sur les neuf autres sorciers qui avaient été avec lui quand le rite s'était terminé. Leurs avant-bras gauches étaient écorchés et brûlés entre le coude et la main, et il ne restait rien de la Marque elle-même sur la peau noircie.

Ses serviteurs morts avaient apprécié un lien avec lui amélioré de beaucoup avant de mourir, grâce à sa légère altération des sortilèges du rituel. Ce lien avait évidemment été la première sortie que la magie en excès avait trouvée. Cependant, la magie de ces sorciers particuliers avait déjà été tendue au point de rupture quand les protections s'étaient effondrées, et ils avaient probablement « brûlé » presque tout de suite. Est-ce que le reste de la magie en excès avait trouvé son chemin de sortie à travers les Marques de ses autres Mangemorts ?

Voldemort considéra cela pendant un moment. Puis il s'aventura prudemment en lui-même et toucha sa magie là où toutes les Marques Sombres de ses serviteurs étaient ancrées.

Il recula tout de suite de douleur.

La pointe soudaine d'agonie retomba rapidement jusqu'à une douleur terne, et Voldemort admit à regret que la magie en excès avait très certainement débordé dans son réseau de Mangemorts. Les liens entre lui et eux étaient à vif et remplis de douleur – à l'évidence tendus et magiquement surchargés. Il faudrait quelque temps pour que ces liens récupèrent.

//Je demande quel effet cela a eu sur eux...// pensa Voldemort avec curiosité. Il supposa qu'il devrait aussi faire quelques recherches à ce sujet. //Tant de choses à faire,// il se sourit à lui même d'un air satisfait. //Et tant de pouvoir à clamer !//

Satisfait de ne plus avoir de raison de rester plus longtemps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres retourna à la tribune rehaussée et ramassa sa sacoche de potions. Puis il se retourna, et s'arrêta un instant pour regarder les preuves de son travail de la nuit. Avec une chiquenaude de sa baguette, il enflamma les corps en robes.

Cela se révéla être une erreur.

« Aagh ! » Il se plia immédiatement en deux de douleur, la sacoche tintant bruyamment sur le sol. « Par les boules de Merlin, » siffla-t-il entre des dents serrées. Sa magie -- comme le lien vers ses Mangemorts -- avait l'air d'être plutôt _mal_ tendue. Ceci n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait réparer avec des potions. Respirant lourdement, il se redressa lentement. Il semblait qu'il allait avoir assez de temps pour ces recherches, puisque il faudrait à l'évidence un bon moment avant que sa magie ne récupère. Il ne savait pas encore exactement combien de temps -- mais il avait certainement l'intention de le découvrir.

Soigneusement, il ramassa à nouveau la sacoche de potions. Il ne se préoccupait pas au sujet de verre cassé puisque les bouteilles avaient toutes des sorts incassables sur elles. Alors il se dirigea vers les doubles portes à l'autre bout de la pièce, faisant bien attention à faire le tour des corps ardents. Il s'arrêta un moment quand il remarqua une main qui se convulsait. Apparemment l'un d'eux n'était pas tout à fait mort. //Assez proche cependant,// pensa-t-il indifféremment. Le corps n'était pas même assez « vivant » pour crier -- il y eut seulement un bruit de miaulement pathétique qui s'arrêta presque avant de commencer.

Une fois dehors, il marcha alors sur une courte distance loin du bâtiment avant de faire demi-tour pour assurer que le feu avait bien pris. Une lumière scintillante illuminait les portes, et résonnait faiblement dans les fenêtres hautes. Avec un peu de chance l'endroit entier serait évidé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir que le bâtiment entier brûle -- la pierre avait besoin d'une très haute température pour brûler, et il n'y avait simplement pas assez de carburant à l'intérieur pour que cela devienne aussi chaud.

Calmement, il sortit un portoloin et se félicita mentalement d'avoir eu la prévoyance d'en préparer un. Avec sa magie si tendue à bloc il serait idiot d'essayer de transplaner.

En activant le portoloin, Voldemort se demanda vaguement ce que les moldus penseraient s'ils savaient ce qu'il avait fait dans leur petit bâtiment abandonné. Mais alors, ils étaient, après tout, seulement des moldus -- et les moldus étaient sourds, muets, et aveugles quand il s'agissait de quoi que ce soit de magique.

Comme le tirement du portoloin commençait à prendre derrière son nombril, Voldemort continuait à regarder le feu grandir. Ce serait amusant si les moldus essayaient jamais d'adorer à nouveau leur dieu dans ce bâtiment particulier. //Après tout,// sourit-il d'un air satisfait, //ce n'est pas toutes les églises qui ont été utilisées pour appeler un démon.//

\----oo00oo----

Harry était à moitié endormi quand il fut soudain éveillé par une forte vague d'inquiétude, d'amitié, et de peur. Groggy, il essaya de rouler sur lui même, seulement pour se rendre compte que le faire était une très mauvaise idée. Son corps s'était raidi durant la nuit et était maintenant endolori et douloureux...

\-- ce qui lui rappela la nuit d'avant et _pourquoi_ son corps était maintenant endolori et douloureux.

« Mmph, » marmonna-t-il en forçant son corps réticent dans une position redressée. //Ow,// pensa-t-il, et il regarda alors vers son compagnon de lit --

\-- Qui n'était pas là.

La vague d'émotion roula à nouveau sur lui -- cette fois avec beaucoup plus d'inquiétude et de crainte en elle. //Oh,// Harry s'en rendit brusquement compte, //merde -- j'ai manqué la vérification de Hagrid hier soir !// Il renvoya tout de suite une vague d'amitié chaude et de réassurance pleine d'excuses. Un sens de soulagement résonna en retour.

Un moment, Harry considéra le fait de rester coucher et d'essayer de retourner dormir. Mais Severus était déjà debout quelque part à faire Merlin-savait-quoi, et il devrait vraiment mettre ses muscles endoloris sous l'eau chaude le plus tôt possible. Il ne voulait pas se raidir encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

//Dimanche,// pensa-t-il soudain. //C'est dimanche, ce qui signifie que Sev mange d'habitude dans ses quartiers. Avec un peu de chance il n'a pas encore couru voir Albus.// Mais il y avait de bonnes chances que le Maître de Potions attende Ash pour l'accompagner de toute façon.

Une recherche rapide dans la garde-robe de Sev produisit un peignoir léger que Harry pouvait facilement enrouler autour de lui et attacher à la taille. A demi-décemment vêtu, il partit alors à la recherche de son compagnon de lit manquant.

Il trouva le Maître de Potions réveillé et habillé de façon irréprochable, se tenant debout dans son atelier, fixant tristement du regard les débris de son placard à potions.

« Um... désolé pour cela, » soupira Ash depuis l'embrasure.

Severus balaya ses excuses de la main. « Même si nettoyer un tel désordre n'est pas comment je m'imaginais passer mon dimanche, » répondit-il, « je trouve cela néanmoins infiniment préférable à être envoyé à Ste Mangouste. »

« Je vais vous aider à nettoyer, » offrit Harry.

« Pas si vous êtes aussi nul en Potions que vous clamez l'être, » répliqua Severus. « En plus, maintenant que j'ai vérifié qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux ou d'instable ici, ce peut être laissé tel quel en sécurité. Nous avons besoin de voir Albus -- »

« J'ai besoin d'une douche d'abord » l'interrompit Harry. « Une bien chaude. »

Severus grogna son accord. « Allez y alors, » répondit-il. « Et là, » ajouta-t-il tout en passant à Harry une petite boite métallique, « appliquez ceci aux secteurs les plus affectés après votre douche. » Puis il se retourna à nouveau vers le placard brisé. « Entre-temps, je vais voir ce que je peux faire à propos du pire de ce désordre. »

Harry retourna à la chambre à coucher et rassembla ses robes. Avant le changement de projets brusque de la veille au soir, il avait été sur le point d'aller à un rendez-vous amoureux, alors elles étaient encore propres, même si un peu froissées. Elles étaient aussi un peu trop élégantes pour un matin de dimanche à Poudlard. //Le restaurant,// se rappela soudain Harry, //je devrai leur envoyer un hibou avec des excuses. Merlin sait que je ne pourrai pas leur donner d'explication.//

Il récupéra sa baguette sur la table de nuit, lança un charme anti-pli sur ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il était content de toujours porter avec lui le maquillage pour sa cicatrice. Bien que Sev sache maintenant pour la cicatrice, il ne voulait pas poser le pied hors de la porte du Maître de Potions sans _tout_ son déguisement fermement en place.

Quand Harry fut habillé et prêt à faire face au monde -- ou du moins au petit déjeuner, Severus avait réussi à enlever le pire des potions et du verre du plancher. Il y avait encore quelques flaques têtues de matière poisseuse et quelques taches, mais le désordre était maintenant principalement limité au verre et aux flaques brisées dans le placard lui-même.

« Albus devrait être bien éveillé maintenant, » annonça Sev en le voyant.

« Pouvons-nous nous arrêter d'abord dans mes appartements ? » répondit Harry. Indiquant alors son habillement plutôt joli, il ajouta : « Je préférerais ne pas donner plus de munitions au Directeur que je ne le dois. »

« D'accord, » répondit sèchement Severus. Il avait l'air un peu déconcerté -- comme s'il venait juste de remarquer que Ash portait des vêtements plutôt plus flatteurs qu'à la normale.

\----oo00oo----

Une fois de plus vêtu de son équipement normal de Mage de Guerre, Harry finissait précipitamment une pomme dont il s'était emparé dans ses quartiers tandis que lui et Severus chemin faisaient jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. Comme ils s'approchaient de la porte ils entendirent des voix, indiquant que quelqu'un était déjà à l'intérieur avec le vieux sorcier. Severus leva une main, indiquant qu'ils devaient attendre. Il ne fit pas non plus de tentative pour cacher le fait qu'il écoutait la conversation à l'intérieur.

« Alors v'voyez Pr'fesseur, c'est just' comm' vous avez dit hier soir » vint la voix de Hagrid à travers la porte légèrement ouverte. « Qu'cqu' truc de mage j'suppose. Mais d' tout' façon, il m'a répondu clair comm' jour c'matin et y'avait même cette sens'tion d'êt' désolé d' m'avoir inquiété. Alors j'pense qu'il va bien après tout. »

Avec un sourcil haussé, Severus se tourna vers lui et chuchota : « Je pensais que vous aviez dit que Potter ne pouvait plus sentir son lien avec Voldemort. »

« J'ai dit aussi que le lien ne devrait _normalement_ pas m'affecter, » répondit Harry d'une voix également basse. « Qui sait ce qui pourrait avoir fui à travers hier soir. Mais le cercle se serait occupé de lui. »

« Merci Hagrid, » fit la voix du Directeur. « C'est un grand soulagement de savoir que le jeune M Potter va bien. Je pensais en effet qu'il était probable que quelque aspect de son entraînement puisse l'avoir empêché de répondre, mais il est toujours rassurant d'avoir la preuve de ces choses là. Je suis très content en effet que vous et lui partagiez ce lien entre vous. »

« Oh, er... et bien, tout c'que j'peux faire, bien sûr monsieur, » répondit Hagrid.

« En effet Hagrid, en effet. »

La conversation était évidemment terminée, alors Harry prit l'initiative et cogna à la porte.

« Entrez, » appela Albus.

« Albus, » reconnut Severus alors qu'ils entraient. Puis, tout comme s'il n'avait pas écouté tout ce temps, il aperçut Hagrid et ajouta : « Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger. »

« Non, non, »l'assura Hagrid, « j'partais tout juste. » Et avec un adieu marmonné au Directeur, il fit exactement cela.

Pendant environ l'heure suivante, Severus et Harry expliquèrent autant qu'ils savaient ce que Voldemort avait fait la nuit précédente. Ils ne décrirent pas cependant, _exactement_ ce qui était arrivé -- disant seulement que Severus avait été affecté par sa Marque, et que Ash l'avait aidé en les reliant ensemble afin de contrôler la douleur. Ils passèrent exprès rapidement sur _comment_ Ash l'avait aidé, et se concentrèrent plutôt sur le fait que Ash avait pu reconnaître les effets dont Severus souffrait et était maintenant certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien en chemin de devenir un Mage d’Âme.

Albus était à la fois choqué et horrifié par les nouvelles. Il espérait sincèrement que Ash avait tort dans son interprétation des événements, mais Harry assura le vieux sorcier qu'il n'avait pas tort. Le Directeur fut seulement un peu soulagé quand Harry lui dit que Voldemort ne pourrait pas encore utiliser sa capacité, et que cela l'affaiblirait toujours quand il l'utiliserait. Sinistrement, Albus leur dit : « Il y a des gens que je vais devoir informer de ceci. Je devrai presque certainement mentionner votre implication Mage de Guerre Ash. Ai-je votre soutien dans cette affaire ? »

« Absolument, » consentit Harry. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais si Albus avait besoin de son témoignage pour prêter de la crédibilité à ses informations, alors Harry le donnerait certainement. Ceci était trop important pour le négliger. Également sinistrement, il ajouta : « Je devrai informer le Cercle aussi. Ils peuvent devoir s'impliquer beaucoup plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu. »

« Cependant, » l'interrompit Severus, « il peut y avoir un bord d'argent à ce nuage sombre particulier. » Albus regarda son Maître de Potions avec curiosité. Avec un sourire petit satisfait, Severus dit : « Je ne suis pas le seul à porter la Marque Sombre. »

Le Directeur comprit rapidement. « Ah, » il hocha sagement la tête. « Oui, je comprends. N'importe qui avec la Marque aurait souffert comme vous. Je ferai vérifier Ste Mangouste par quelques personnes, et aussi découvrir qui pourrait avoir appelé un guérisseur hier soir. Ceci pourrait être extrêmement utile pour identifier des Mangemorts précédemment inconnus. Certainement que cela confirmera nos soupçons pour beaucoup d'entre eux. »

Quand le Directeur eut fini de parler Harry tremblait d'efforts pour ne pas rire, et Severus souriait férocement. Finalement, Albus remarqua leurs expressions.

« J'ai mal compris quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

Joyeusement, Harry expliqua que ce que Severus avait souffert était le résultat de sa _dé_ -loyaulté envers Voldemort. Il expliqua aussi ce qui serait arrivé aux Mangemorts _loyaux_.

Alors Severus lui parla de la fête que Monsieur et Madame Malefoy organisaient hier soir.

Les hurlements de rire du Directeur pouvaient être entendus jusqu'à la gargouille en bas des escaliers.

\----oo00oo----

Plus tard ce jour-là, Ash se trouva à arpenter avec inquiétude son salon. Lucius Malefoy mis de côté, il soupçonnait qu'il y aurait très peu de chose à propos desquelles rire les mois prochains. //Pourquoi  ?!// se demandait-il désespérément. //Pourquoi ce bâtard a-t-il renoncé au Feu du Dragon ? Cela _doit_ être quelque chose que j'ai fait -- quelque chose que j'ai dit. Mais _quoi_ ?//

Brusquement, il se rendit compte que ses pensées tournaient en rond. Il pourrait ne jamais savoir ce qui avait fait changer ses plans au vieux Voldie, et cela n'aurait pas d'importance même s'il le faisait. //Ce qui est fait est fait,// se dit-il fermement, //et on ne peut plus le changer maintenant. Ce qui est important est ce que je vais faire à ce sujet.//

Tout ses plans devraient être avancés. Il n'avait plus le luxe d'années. Maintenant même les mois pourraient être critiques. //Mais il y reste toujours un peu de temps,// se dit-il. //Assez de temps, j'espère.// Et avec cela, il s'assit résolument à son bureau et commença au stylo une lettre pour le Cercle des Mages et Ly'haniir.

Une fois ses lettres écrites et scellées, il appela Dobby pour les amener jusqu'à la volière. Il savait très bien que le contenu de ces enveloppes lâcheraient un kneazle parmi les pixies quand elles seraient ouvertes, et dans les deux lettres il avait absolument insisté sur le fait qu'il soit contacté _avant_ que qui que ce soit ne se présente sur le pas de sa porte.

Comme Dobby partait à toute vitesse, Harry pensa brièvement à Hedwige, et espéra qu'elle allait bien. Alors il se tourna à nouveau vers son bureau et sortit plusieurs feuilles blanches de parchemin. Il avait besoin de repenser ses plans et de trouver un calendrier faisable. Il allait aussi devoir remanier ses plans de classe et...

//Oh, merde,// se rendit-il compte. //J'ai cours demain et je dois noter des devoirs avant.// Pour la première fois, Harry regrettait presque d'être devenu professeur à Poudlard. Mais le château, et les gens dedans, étaient si critique pour tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'accomplir, que les avantages de rester dans sa position actuelle dépassaient de loin les coûts.

Avec un soupir, il se tourna à nouveau vers les feuilles blanches de parchemin devant lui. //Les plans d'abord,// pensa-t-il résolument. //Les notes plus tard.//

\----oo00oo----

//Beaucoup plus tard,// pensa Harry avec un soupir en se renversant en arrière et en s'étirant. Le plancher à ses pieds était couvert de morceaux de papier froissés et le bureau était couvert d'encore plus de la même chose. Mais finalement, Harry pensait être arrivé à un plan exécutable. Il allait avoir besoin de quelques jours sans travail çà et là, mais on ne pouvait rien y faire.

Soigneusement, il rassembla toutes ses notes et plans et les jeta dans la cheminée. Puis il y mit le feu. Il avait seulement posé la plume d'oie sur le parchemin afin d'organiser ses pensées, et aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait pas visualiser un calendrier mois-par-mois dans sa tête. Mais maintenant qu'il avait trié tout cela, il n'avait plus besoin des notes écrites, et il ne voulait pas qu'un de ses gribouillis tombe entre des mains inconnues.

Le plan révisé était beaucoup moins flexible que l'original, et le timing allait être un peu difficile parce qu'il devrait avoir quelques choses en cours en même temps. Mais dans l'ensemble, il sentait que c'était toujours assez adaptable pour faire face aux revers occasionnels.

Il espérait qu'il n'attraperait pas la grippe des sorciers -- ou quoi que soit d'autre qui le mette à l'infirmerie pour quelque temps que ce soit.

//Je vais devoir surveiller mon régime et mes habitudes de sommeil,// reconnut-il. //Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'épuiser//

Comme sur un signe, son estomac gronda.

//Hé -- c'est l'heure du dîner !// pensa-t-il avec un choc. Alors il grogna. « Et, » se plaint-il tout haut, « je dois encore faire toutes ces maudites corrections  ! »

Et alors : « Mince ! J'ai oublié de demander à Sev un rendez-vous dîner de remplacement ! »

Et finalement : « Merde, merde, merde... j'ai oublié pour le restaurant "...


	19. Argus Rusard

Lundi, Harry assista au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle sans indiquer aucunement que quoi que ce soit de significatif se soit passé durant le week-end. Il remarqua aussi que sa nonchalance à la table du petit déjeuner était d’un grand soulagement pour Severus. Il y avait eu une tension subtile dans les épaules de l’autre homme, tension qui ne s’était dissoute qu’une fois qu’il s’était rendu compte qu’Ash n’allait pas l’inonder de démonstrations d’affection publique dont il ne voulait pas.

Harry soupira. Il était évident que lui et Sev avaient vraiment besoin de se parler.

Bien que ce soit vrai que le Maitre de Potions ait finalement accepté d’avoir une relation amoureuse avec lui, il était aussi vrai qu’en ce moment précis, aucun d’entre eux ne savait réellement à quoi s’attendre venant de l’autre. Eh bien, Harry en avait probablement une idée légèrement plus précise grâce au temps qu’il avait passé dans le Miroir, mais même ainsi, la version du Miroir de Severus avait été plus vieille et avait plutôt bien connu Harry lorsqu’ils étaient devenus intimes. La situation actuelle n'était pas du tout vraiment la même. Et bien sûr, en plus des aspects purement personnels il fallait aussi prendre en compte Voldemort.

Malheureusement, l'occasion de parler ne s’était pas encore présentée. Après avoir quitté le bureau d’Albus hier, ils étaient allés chacun de leur côté -- Harry pour écrire ses lettres et repenser ses plans, et Severus pour nettoyer sa salle de travail et remplir ses devoirs de Maitre de Potions de Poudlard. Harry n’avait toujours pas réussi à retrouver l'autre homme avant le dîner, et il n'était pas assez stupide pour frapper à la porte de Sev après cela -- du moins pas quand il savait combien ils étaient fatigués tous les deux et le nombre de devoirs à corriger qui attendaient encore « Professeur Ash » dans son bureau.

Cela faisait du petit déjeuner de ce matin un plaisir et une difficulté. D’un côté, Harry avait pu s’asseoir à côté de son amour et pouvait se laisser divertir par son attitude mordante du matin, mais de l’autre, il ne voulait ni dire ni faire quoi que ce soit de personnel devant un paquet d’élèves fouineurs et de personnel enseignant encore plus fouineur ! Cependant, puisqu’il ne pouvait rien y faire sur l’instant, Harry décida de simplement d’apprécier la compagnie de Sev aussi longtemps qu’il l’aurait.

Regrettablement, les matins de semaine n’étaient pas connus pour leurs longs petits déjeuners tranquilles, et bien trop tôt, le Maitre de Potions se leva de table et se dirigea vers les cachots. Harry attendit juste assez longtemps pour qu’il ne semble pas qu’ils soient partis ensemble, puis alla rejoindre sa propre salle de classe.

Comme pour compenser les épreuves du weekend, le premier cours de Harry fut parfaitement ordinaire et entièrement sans problèmes. Avec joie, il se rendit compte qu’après sept semaines d'école, il trouvait toujours l’enseignement agréable et porteur de défis. Il fut cependant un peu étonné de se rendre compte de combien il devenait confortable à exercer sa nouvelle profession. Il attribua en fait cinq points à un Poufsouffle de quatrième-année et ne s’en sentit pas le moins du monde étrange !

Le déjeuner passa sans aucun signe de Severus, mais ce n'était pas insolite. Plusieurs autres enseignants manquaient aussi de la table des professeurs et Harry espérait que le Maître de Potions appréciait une paisible pause de midi plutôt que nettoyait quelque désastre laissé par sa classe.

A la fin de la journée, Harry était de retour là où il avait commencé : assis à côté de Severus à la table des professeurs, se demandant quand il aurait la chance de lui parler en privé.

Le dîner se passa de manière habituelle jusqu' à ce que, fait inattendu, le Directeur se lève sa place et annonce un bal de Halloween. Il devait apparemment avoir lieu le trente et un du mois -- qui était mardi de la semaine suivante. « Et malheureusement, » ajouta Albus, « comme _c'est_ une nuit d'école, j'ai peur que les festivités doivent se terminer avant 10:30. » Alors il regarda sévèrement par-dessus le haut de ses lunettes et avertit : «S'il vous plaît veuillez noter qu’un couvre-feu rigoureux _sera_ appliqué. »

Harry ne se sentit pas grandement concerné par l’annonce jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Severus grommeler que ce n’était pas son tour de surveiller les petits monstres bourrés d’hormones. Harry savait que certains des enseignants devraient servir de chaperons, mais jusqu'à ce moment il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu’il pourrait être l’un d'eux. L'idée lui sembla bizarre, de la même façon que retirer des points de Maison avait semblé étrange. Il se demanda si être le plus récent membre du personnel le plaçait automatiquement sur la liste pour remplir le devoir de chaperon. Mais puisque il n'avait aucune idée de comment les chaperons étaient choisis, il devrait juste attendre pour voir.

Après le dîner, Harry eut une rapide conversation avec Albus et prit des dispositions pour être absent mercredi. Le vieux sorcier pensait à l’évidence qu’il allait parler au conseil de Mages, et Harry ne l'en détrompa pas bien qu’il n’ait en fait jamais dit où il allait.

Il alla alors chercher Severus pour voir si le Maitre de Potions accepterait un autre rendez-vous à dîner, pour rattraper celui qu’ils avaient manqué. Mais l'autre homme avait une retenue à surveiller et les élèves en tort frottaient déjà des chaudrons quand Harry le trouva. Le Mage de Guerre décida de ne pas les interrompre puisque il ne pourrait pas parler librement devant les élèves de toute façon.

En sortant des cachots, Harry se dit que bien que les élèves doivent un jour ou l’autre apprendre la nouvelle de sa relation avec leur Maitre de Potions, il n'était pas prêt à ce que ces petites commères le découvrent encore immédiatement. Il voulait que les choses soient plus claires entre Severus et lui avant qu’ils aient tous les deux à s’occuper des rumeurs qui seraient rapportées à Voldemort. Ils avaient aussi besoin de temps pour planifier leur stratégie et décider comment ils allaient contrôler l'aspect public de leur relation. Si leur « affaire » se développait trop rapidement, cela paraîtrait suspect au côté « Lumineux » -- mais si c'était trop lent, Severus souffrirait pour son « échec » au bout de la baguette de Voldemort.

En fait, toute cette histoire d' « échec » inquiétait beaucoup Harry. Severus ne pourrait jamais donner à Voldemort le secret pour devenir un mage simplement parce qu' _il n'y avait_ pas de secret. Mais bien sûr, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un Mage d’Âme, il n’avait de toute façon pas besoin d’un tel secret imaginaire. Donc, il était tout juste possible que ce bâtard ne tuerait pas Severus pour son « échec » quand le temps viendrait. Mais Harry ne comptait pas là-dessus. Il était extrêmement plus probable que Voldemort s’attende à ce que son Maitre de Potions lui offre un Mage de Guerre esclave de sa volonté -- et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas heureux quand il découvrirait qu’il n’allait pas en obtenir un.

Harry espérait vraiment que précipiter ses plans lui permettrait de battre Voldemort avant qu’on en vienne à cela. Mais au cas où ce ne serait pas le cas, il avait besoin d'un plan de sauvegarde. Malheureusement, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était une idée plutôt vague, qui -- à première inspection -- était aussi courageusement stupide que tout ce qu‘il avait fait jusqu‘ici. Il décida sur-le-champ qu'il allait préparer son idée, trouver autant de gardes-fous que possible, et espérer comme un diable qu’il ne devait jamais l'essayer.

Avec un soupir, Harry reconnut que le meilleur cours d'action à suivre pour lui était celui qu’il avait toujours eu l’idée de suivre de toute façon -- battre Voldemort aussi rapidement que possible. Le manque imprévu de temps pour préparer ses plans signifiait qu’il était maintenant un peu moins certain du résultat, mais on ne pouvait vraiment rien y faire -- il devait avancer.

Et avec cela à l'esprit, il était probablement tout aussi bien que Severus soit occupé ce soir. Quand il était allé chercher le Maître de Potions, il avait seulement eu l’idée de passer rapidement fixer une heure de dîner pour qu’ils puissent parler plus tard. Il n’avait vraiment pas le temps de s’impliquer dans une discussion interminable, ou bien il se ferait inviter à boire un verre de vin et à participer à une séance de stratégie. Il ne voulait pas non plus expliquer _pourquoi_ il n'avait pas le temps.

Une partie cruciale du plan général de Harry impliquait un rôle vital qui ne pouvait être rempli que par une personne spécifique. Mais actuellement cette personne savait à peine que le Mage de Guerre Ash existait, et n'avait certainement pas la foi, la confiance, ou l'engagement dont Harry allait avoir besoin venant de lui. Et malheureusement, il y avait certaines choses dans la vie qui ne pouvaient pas être précipitées -- des choses comme la foi, la confiance, et l'engagement. Cela signifiait que Harry devait poser les bases de ces qualités le plus tôt possible.

Ce soir, en fait.

Ainsi, pas longtemps après que Harry ait quitté les cachots, il se trouva debout devant un assez joli tableau représentant un bol de fruit. Il tendit la main vers le haut pour chatouiller la poire, et, après que le tableau s’est ouvert pour révéler une entrée cachée, continua son voyage plus bas vers les cuisines. Une fois là-bas, il reçut facilement un assez bon filet de poisson cru de quelques elfes de maison confus, et revint alors sur ses pas jusqu’à ce qu’il soit de retour dans les couloirs et les passages du château.

Il était temps de parler à un certain crackmol.

**\----oo00oo----**

//Ne pas avoir la carte de Papa est assez embêtant parfois// se dit Harry en se promenant avec désinvolture à travers le château à la recherche de son concierge. Il ne voulait pas vraiment demander des directions à quelque tableau ou fantôme parce qu'il ne voulait pas ébruiter son intérêt pour le concierge insaisissable. En ce moment, la promenade tranquille du Professeur Ash à travers le château pouvait être attribuée à beaucoup de choses -- comme l'insomnie, patrouiller pour attraper des élèves après le couvre-feu, faire un peu d'exercice, ou même juste une bonne vieille curiosité et l'exploration. Mais dès qu’il commencerait à demander son chemin... //Eh bien// pensa tristement Harry//disons seulement que certains tableaux et fantômes sont tout aussi fouineurs que quelques sorciers et sorcières. //

Et Harry ne voulait vraiment pas de témoin pour sa première rencontre avec Argus Rusard.

Bien sûr, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il y avait une autre raison plutôt... enfantine... pour laquelle Harry refusait de renoncer et de demander son chemin-- il serait damné s’il arrêtait alors qu’il avait déjà sali ses robes avec le poisson cru pour le chat de ce maudit homme.

Tout en continuant sa recherche discrète, Harry réexamina mentalement ce qu’il avait l'intention de dire et de faire pour obtenir l'attention de cet homme. A certains égards il regrettait le cours d'action qu’il avait choisi. Dans le Miroir, lui et Argus n’avaient pas vraiment eu beaucoup à faire l'un avec l'autre dans les premières étapes de la guerre. Mais même alors, ils avaient lentement développé un respect mutuel réticent. Après la mort d’Albus, c'était la connaissance du château et de ses couloirs toujours changeants de Rusard qui étaient devenus le pilier de la sécurité de l'école.

En tant que victime de tant de farces au cours des années, il n’était pas surprenant que le crackmol amer connaisse tous les meilleurs endroits pour poser des pièges aux visiteurs sans autorisation. Et quand Harry avait offert d'exécuter la magie dont Rusard avait besoin pour certains de ses plans, Harry avait découvert que Rusard connaissait aussi les meilleurs endroits où établir des sortilèges de protection, ainsi que les meilleurs chemins à utiliser pour les exercices d'évacuation et de sécurité.

Cet homme avait aussi un répertoire plutôt méchant de « plaisanteries » -- tours qui lui avaient tous été joués à un moment ou à un autre.

Et alors, bien sûr, Harry avait découvert les talents cachés de Rusard. Après cela, ils avaient travaillé ensemble de près pour aiguiser les capacités toutes nouvelles de cet homme -- qui à son tour avait fortifié leur respect mutuel jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une amitié solide. Mais cette amitié avait mis des années à se développer, et cette fois-ci Harry n'avait simplement pas le temps de jouer à « Salut, soyons amis ». Il était aussi assez sûr qu’une telle approche ne marcherait pas sur cet homme méfiant et aigri.

Donc au lieu d'une introduction agréable suivie par une phase provisoire d‘ « apprendre à se connaitre», Harry allait passer directement aux tactiques de choc et à la corruption. Alors, une fois qu’il aurait l'attention de cet homme, il prendrait la place d'enseignant et de mentor. Cela créerait, espérons le, les sentiments de confiance et d'engagement dont il avait besoin.

La partie « foi » de l'équation devrait venir d’Argus lui-même.

Harry n’était pas trop heureux de la manipulation qu’il allait utiliser envers le concierge de Poudlard. Il haïssait lui-même d’être manipulé. Mais malgré tout ce qu’il essayait, Harry ne voyait aucun autre moyen d'obtenir les résultats dont il avait besoin si rapidement. Dans l‘état actuel des choses, il pouvait même être pressé par le temps car il devrait attendre que Rusard vienne le trouver _lui_ après leur première rencontre. Et Argus Rusard était un bâtard sacrément têtu.

Au moins il pourrait se consoler avec le fait qu’il _savait_ que Rusard voulait désespérément tout ce que Harry allait lui donner.

**\----oo00oo----**

Quelque demie heure plus tard, Harry repéra finalement Argus Rusard dans un couloir faiblement éclairé non loin des cachots.

Ou pour être plus précis, Miss Teigne _le_ repéra finalement, ce qui signifiait que Rusard n’était pas loin.

Le chat émacié passa le coin devant Harry tout comme il se demandait s'il devait risquer d’attirer l’attention en utilisant un sortilège pour localiser le concierge de Poudlard.

Le chat et l'homme s’arrêtèrent net tous les deux dès qu’il s’aperçurent. Miss Teigne avait probablement espéré attraper un élève hors du lit après l‘heure, mais puisque sa supposée victime n'était pas élève -- ni quelqu’un avec qui elle avait beaucoup affaire -- elle ne savait à l’évidence pas si elle devait l’ignorer ou lui grogner dessus.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui lance le poisson.

Après cela, elle était contente de l‘ignorer.

Rapidement, Harry regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu’il y avait très peu de tableaux dans ce couloir particulier. Il sifflota un peu de musique Kyrii qui se traduisait vaguement par « le sortilège d’occupez-vous-de-vos-affaires ». Puis il lança un sortilège de silence et un sort de protection de proximité.

Peu longtemps après, Rusard arriva au coin derrière son chat.

« Maudits marmots, » marmonnait l'homme . « qui pensent qu’ils peuvent m’embobiner -- Il aperçut brusquement son chat, le poisson du chat, et puis Professeur Ash appuyé calmement contre le mur. Avec inquiétude, le concierge de Poudlard dévisagea le Mage de Guerre, puis son chat. Pour Harry c'était évident qu'il se demandait si Ash avait empoisonné le poisson -- ou si le poisson n'était pas empoisonné, _pourquoi_ Ash donnait du poisson son chat.

« C’est un bon chat, » offrit Harry comme ouverture. « Assez fort, très intelligent, et, j'ai remarqué, plutôt loyal. Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir. »

Le soupçon était écrit en grand sur le visage de l'autre homme. Rusard changea d’appuis de manière inquiète. « Je suppose, » admit-il de manière neutre. Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis il ajouta finalement : « Vouliez-vous que’qu’ch’ose Prof’sseur ? »

« Moi ? » répondit innocemment Harry. « La paix dans le monde serait bien, je suppose. » Puis il se repoussa paresseusement loin du mur et avança d'un pas nonchalant vers l'autre homme. Bien que cela le chagrine, Harry agissait exprès comme le sang-pur le plus imbus de lui-même jamais né pour une très bonne raison. Il avait besoin de pousser Rusard à la colère pour que cet homme réagisse honnêtement -- forçant de cette façon le crackmol à faire face aux choses auxquelles il essayait d'habitude de ne pas penser. Harry espérait aussi qu'il établirait un précédent. Dans les mois suivants, il voulait que Rusard continue à montrer des réactions honnêtes -- il voulait aussi que cet homme lui dise ce qu’il pensait vraiment. L'entraînement que Harry avait à l'esprit pour lui progresserait beaucoup plus rapidement sans le masque de ressentiment que le crackmol Argus présentait d'habitude au monde.

En s‘approchant, Harry put voir les épaules du concierge se tendre. L'homme était à l’évidence nerveux, mais il refusait de reculer comme Harry réduisait la distance entre eux. //Oh oui// pensa Harry avec satisfaction//c’est sans aucun doute le même homme têtu et fier que j’ai connu dans le Miroir. //

Quand Harry fut assez près pour rendre Rusard _très_ inconfortable, il se pencha en avant et regarda l'autre homme droit dans les yeux. « Mais la vraie question, » ricana Harry d’un ton tranquillement arrogant, « est : que voulez- _vous_ ? »

Rusard recula maintenant. Il sauta presque en arrière. Harry ne le suivit pas. « Qu’est-c’que vous voulez dire ? » demanda nerveusement Rusard.

« Eh bien, » dit Harry d’une voix trainante, « Vous êtes à l’évidence un crackmol-- »

« Quoi ? » Rusard parut outragé. « Qui vous a dit ça !? C'est un mensonge ! »

« Ce n'en est pas un, » dit Harry d’un ton mordant. « Ne le niez pas. Je sais mieux que vous ce que vous êtes ! »

Maintenant Rusard paraissait fâché. « Qu’est-c’que vous voulez merde ? » répéta-t-il. « Je sais qu’vous voulez que’qu’chose. Combien pour ache ter vot’ silence s’pèce de bâtard ? »

Entendant la colère dans la voix de son maître, Miss Teigne leva le nez de son poisson et grogna un avertissement.

Harry renifla d’un air moqueur. « Vous ne m'écoutiez pas n‘est-ce pas? Je vous ai demandé ce que _vous_ voulez, pas le contraire. »

« Ce-- ce que _je_ veux… ? » répéta Rusard machinalement, soudain confus. Le brusque changement dans la voix de son maître donna à son chat un air tout aussi confus.

« Oui, » confirma Harry. « Comme je l'ai dit, vous êtes un crackmol. Et pourtant vous cachez ce fait. Pourquoi ? » Et alors Harry fit un pas paresseux de côté pour pouvoir s’appuyer avec arrogance contre le mur -- comme si Rusard ne valait même pas la peine de se tenir debout proprement. De sa voix la plus condescendante, Harry ronronna : « Et surtout, pourquoi prenez-vous la peine de rester dans un monde où vous devez cacher ce que vous êtes ? Pourquoi rester dans le monde des sorciers quand vous _savez_ que vous ne pourrez jamais _vraiment_ en faire partie. »

Rusard avait l'air de vouloir frapper Harry à en faire une pulpe sanglante. Mais une vie d'expérience avait enseigné au crackmol qu'il ne pourrait jamais gagner un combat contre la magie -- et il n'était pas assez idiot pour attaquer un Mage de Guerre. Harry laissa ses yeux passer rapidement vers un des tableaux à une courte distance du côté opposé du couloir. Le portrait le leur prêtait pas la moindre attention, mais Rusard lui tournait le dos et éloigna son regard de son persécuteur juste assez longtemps pour voir ce que Ash regardait. Le crackmol pâlit quand il se rendit compte qu’il y avait un portrait à proximité. Le crackmol pensait à l’évidence que sa honte privée serait le dernier commérage en date dans la Grande Salle demain.

« Êtes-vous inquiet que vos affaires soient révélées par les tableaux ? » l’aiguillonna Harry. « Ne vous inquiétez pas -- j’ai lancé un sortilège de silence. Bien sûr, si c'est _si_ important que ça, peut-être que vous aimeriez continuer autre part …? »

Rusard ricana, mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. « Mon bureau, » cracha-t-il, puis il s’éloigna à grands pas.

Harry le suivit.

Miss Teigne le fit aussi, plus tard -- des restes de poisson pendillant de sa machoire.

**\----oo00oo----**

Quand ils atteignirent le bureau de Rusard, le crackmol en colère ouvrit la porte en grand avec un « bang » violent. Les chaînes et menottes pendant du plafond cliquetèrent avec colère tandis que Miss Teigne sautait sur le bureau de Rusard et arrangeait ses pattes sous elle.

Harry entra à grands pas derrière l’entrée fracassante du crackmol et traversa calmement la petite pièce pour s’appuyer contre une commode à tiroirs. Avec une chiquenaude de ses doigts, la porte se referma. Il n’y avait presque aucun son comme les deux hommes se dévisageaient l’un l’autre sous la lumière jaune vacillante de la lampe au dessus d‘eux.

Finalement, Rusard rompit le silence. « J’en _fais partie_ , » cracha-t-il. « C’est aussi mon fichu monde -- peu importe combien les bâtards comme vous aiment à penser que je n’en fais pas partie. »

Harry éleva un sourcil condescendant. « Et pourtant, » répondit-il, « vous faites de votre mieux pour donner l'impression que vous détestez le monde de la sorcellerie et tout ceux qui y vivent. Comment pouvez-vous penser que votre place est ici alors que vous le détestez à l’évidence tellement ? »

« Je ne le déteste pas ! »

« Vous détestez certainement quelque chose ! »

« Je déteste la maudite attitude des gens comme vous ! » ricana Rusard. « Vous et tous ces autres prétentieux coincés ! Eux et leurs petits marmots bégueules qui n'ont jamais durement travaillé un seul jour de leurs maudites vies -- comptant just’ sur la magie pour se sortir d’affaire -- regardant de haut tous ceux qui eux doivent travailler pour vivre !»

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous cassez pas simplement ? » hurla Harry subitement. « Pourquoi ne pas partir vivre comme le moldu pathétique que vous êtes ! »

Miss Teigne siffla de colère et s’accroupit pour sauter à la gorge de Harry. Mais Harry fut plus rapide et l'étourdit avant même qu'elle sorte une griffe. Sa démonstration de magie et de réflexes rapides comme l'éclair servirent aussi à assez refroidir l'humeur de Rusard pour que le crackmol outragé ne suive pas l’exemple de son chat et saute à la gorge d’Ash. Au lieu de cela il ricana : « Oh, vous aimeriez cela hein, Professeur ? Simple et propre, eh ? Balayez juste tous les crackmols sous le tapis -- déchargez vous de nous sur les moldus et oubliez que nous soyons jamais nés ! Eh bien, je ne vous donnerai pas cette satisfaction ! C’est aussi mon fichu monde, et je ne partirai pas! »

« Foutaise que c'est votre fichu monde ! » l’aiguillonna Harry. « Comment est-ce possible quand le monde des sorciers est justement cela-- un monde pour _les sorciers_ \-- un monde construit sur _la magie_ \-- et que vous ne pouvez même pas lancer les sortilèges de première-année ! »

Le visage de Rusard était tordu d’un grand nombre d'émotions puissantes -- le haine, la vexation, la colère, la douleur... Se détestant pour ce qu'il faisait, Harry s’avança vers l'autre homme et le repoussa vers le mur. Face à face, Harry ricana en se moquant : « Pourquoi, espèce d’idiot pathétique ? Pourquoi restez-vous ? Appréciez-vous être humilié ? Qu’on vous crache dessus ? Pourquoi n’êtes-vous pas parti il y a des années ? Vous auriez pu tout avoir ! Dans le monde des moldus vous auriez été _normal_ \-- vous auriez pu réussir -- être aussi puissant que n'importe quel homme dans ce monde ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti ? Êtes-vous tellement lâche que -- »

Au mot « lâche », Rusard se jeta soudain en avant. Livide de colère, il souleva pratiquement Harry de ses pieds en retournant la situation et en poussant violemment « Ash » dans le mur.

« J' _ai essayé_ ! » cria-t-il. « J' _ai essayé_ de vivre dans le fichu monde ! Et je _ne peux pas ! »_ Aveuglément, Rusard tira Harry du mur et l’y frappa à nouveau violemment. « Je _ne peux_ pas » Cria-t-il encore, frappant Harry contre le mur une troisième fois. Il tira Harry à lui pour recommencer quand la colère sembla l’abandonner. D'une voix brisée, il donna une secousse sans conviction à Harry avant de chuchoter finalement : « Je ne peux... simplement pas … »

Doucement, Harry leva les mains et détacha les poings de Rusard de ses robes. « Pourquoi... ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix soudain gentille. « Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas y aller, Argus ? »

« Ce - cela n’a servi à rien, » admit Rusard. Harry remarqua que les yeux de l'autre homme étaient légèrement opaques, et il soupçonna que Rusard n’était presque même plus conscient de lui. « A fichtrement rien, » marmonna le crackmol pour lui-même. « J’ai failli mourir. J’aurais pu mourir ! »

« Comment, Argus ? Comment avez-vous failli mourir ? »

« Il faisait froid une nuit, n'est-ce pas ? J’savais même pas comment comprendr’ le chauffage moldu p’r mon appart’. Savais pas comment app’ler à l'aide -- et j’avais toujours b’soin d'aide. Qu’est-ce que ceci ? Qu’est-ce que cela ? Comment ça marche ? A quoi ça sert ? »

Lentement, Harry conduisit l'homme étourdi vers une chaise et s’assit alors sur la table à côté de lui.

« C'était pire que le monde des sorciers, » ajouta Rusard, marmonnant toujours pour lui-même. « Je ne savais rien ! Même leur maudit argent n‘avait aucun sens pour moi. Et... Et… je ne _veux pas_ vivre sans magie ! J'ai grandi avec ! Le monde des sorciers est ma _maison ! »_ Et avec cette déclaration, Rusard sembla revenir à lui. Il cligna des yeux, et ses yeux reprirent leur précision tranchante normale. « C'est _ma_ maison ! » répéta-t-il avec certitude. « Même si vous autres bâtards ne pensez pas que je sois assez bon pour elle ! »

« Je comprends, » dit Harry. Rusard eut à nouveau l’air fâché. « Non, » dit Harry, en levant une main, « _Je comprends_ vraiment. Les moldus ne partagent pas votre héritage -- votre culture. Ils ne connaissent pas votre histoire, votre architecture, ou les mythes et les légendes de vos ancêtres. Ils ne comprennent pas la façon avec laquelle vous regardez le monde. » Puis, tandis que Rusard le regardait toujours bouche bée de surprise, Harry ajouta simplement : « Ils ne sont pas de votre peuple. »

« Non, » consentit Rusard, comme si on venait de lui faire une révélation. « Ils ne sont pas de mon peuple. »

« Et pourtant vous êtes toujours fâché contre nous, » ajouta Harry. « Pourquoi ? Parce que vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie ? Vous pouvez tout à fait utiliser de la poudre de Cheminette mais vous ne pourrez jamais utiliser de baguette, peu importe combien vous vous en efforcez. C’est juste la manière dont sont les choses, et jamais rien ne le changera. » Harry soupira. « Ou est-ce parce que les gens vous regardent de haut parce que vous êtes un crackmol ? » Alors il secoua la tête. « Non, la plupart des gens ne savent pas même que vous êtes un crackmol, alors cela ne peut pas être cela. Est-ce parce que vous n'aimez pas votre travail ? Vous pourriez toujours en trouver un autre vous savez -- ou le Directeur pourrait vous aider à en trouver un autre. »

« De _quoi est-ce que vous parlez_ ? » demanda Rusard d’un ton irrité.

« Qu’est-ce que vous _voulez_ ? » demanda Harry avec un regard intense. « De nous -- du monde des sorciers. Vous êtes si fâché -- si amer. Vous ne voulez pas partir. Vous voulez être un sorcier, mais vous savez que ne le pouvez pas. Alors qu’est ce qui reste ? Voulez-vous de l'argent ? La richesse ferait-il une différence ? Vous pourriez avoir du pouvoir et de l’influence si vous étiez riche. Cela vous satisferait-il ? Cela vous rendrait-il heureux ? »

Rusard cligna des yeux. Il avait l’air de venir tout juste d’avoir l’idée qu’Ash voulait _vraiment_ savoir ce qu’il voulait -- ce qu'il voulait _vraiment_ \-- de sa vie. Et soudain il n'était pas si sûr de savoir quoi dire. D’un côté, être riche semblait être une bonne idée. Il n’aurait plus à frotter les murs et le sol. Plus à tolérer de petits marmots prétentieux et ingrats. Une grande maison -- des gens pour s’affairer autour de lui. Il pourrait même avoir des sorciers et des sorcières à travailler pour lui ! Comme serviteurs !

Et pourtant...

Tandis que l’idée d'être riche et puissant lui plaisait vaguement, il aimait assez vivre à Poudlard. Et en y pensant vraiment, il ne pouvait pas se faire croire qu'il _serait vraiment heureux d'_ une telle vie. Il n'était certainement pas assez stupide pour penser que l'argent arrêterait les remarques narquoises -- ou les rumeurs. Cela ne ferait pas de différence, vraiment aucune. Il serait toujours un crackmol.

Harry remarqua l’introspection de Rusard, et décida d'ajouter du carburant au feu. « Cela aiderait-il, » demanda-t-il, « d’avoir quelqu'un à qui parler ? Un ami, peut-être ? Quelqu'un en plus de Miss Teigne ? Peut-être quelqu'un qui sait que vous êtes un crackmol et ne vous regarde pas de haut ? Quelqu'un qui n'aura pas pitié de vous, mais a toujours un peu de compassion -- un peu de sympathie ? Ou peut-être aimeriez-vous rencontrer d'autres crackmols. Juste pour savoir que vous n’êtes pas seul, non ? Je suis sûr que cela aiderait d’avoir des gens autour de vous qui vous _comprennent, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Harry savait qu’il était un bâtard condescendant sur ce coup là, mais Rusard avait vraiment besoin d’y _penser_.

Et il y pensa, jusqu' à ce que finalement, l'expression du concierge s’éclaircit de compréhension, et il prononça un seul mot...

« Respect. »

« Je veux juste un peu de fichu respect. »

« Ah, » commenta Harry, intérieurement satisfait. « Du respect. Un peu difficile, cela. »

Rusard fronça les sourcils. « Ah bon? Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, » expliqua Harry, « tout dépend de quel genre de respect vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, voulez-vous être comme Rogue ? C’est lui que vous imitez n’est-ce pas ? Effrayer à mort les élèves pour qu’ils se tiennent tranquilles. Mais est-ce du respect, ou juste de la crainte ? Après tout, ils l'appellent toujours « idiot graisseux » et pire derrière son dos ! »

« Mais ils ne lui disent pas en face ! » répliqua Rusard. « Pas comme ils le font pour moi ! »

« Mmm, » contempla Harry. « Je suppose qu’il y a ça à prendre en compte. »Puis il se pinça les lèvres et ajouta : « Alors vous seriez heureux si le monde des sorciers avait peur de vous insulter en face, mais le faisait quand même derrière votre dos ? »

« Euh… »

« Non ? » demanda Harry « Eh bien, que pensez vous du genre de respect que le Directeur inspire ? Il inspire le respect non ? »

« C’est un des sorciers les plus puissants au monde ! » Rusard le regarda avec des yeux ronds. «Bien sûr qu’il est respecté ! »

« C’est étrange, » répondit Harry, « je l'ai entendu se faire appeler un ‘vieil fou idiot et tordu’ en plein visage. Je ne peux qu’imaginer ce qu’ils disent de lui derrière son dos ! C’est ce que vous appelez du respect ? »

« Euh... »

« Alors, quel genre de respect voulez-vous ? » chercha Harry.

« Je-- je ne... je ne ... » Rusard était à l‘évidence un peu perdu.

« Alors pourrais-je suggérer quelque chose ? »

Rusard le dévisagea simplement.

« Il y a beaucoup de genres de respect, » commença Harry. « Le respect pour les capacités de quelqu'un, le respect pour leur personnalité, le respect pour leurs accomplissements. Il y a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles vous pouvez respecter quelqu’un, parce qu’il les a, les est, les fait -- mais pas _un seul de_ ces genres de respect ne vous rendra heureux. Pas l’un d'entre eux n’arrêtera les autres de vous ridiculiser pour les choses _qu'ils ne_ respectent _pas_ chez vous. »

« Par exemple, » expliqua Harry, « le professeur Rogue est un Maître de Potions. Et en tant que Maître de Potions il est très respecté. Je n'ai jamais entendu _personne_ déprécier ses opinions, capacités, ou compétences quand il s'agit de potions. Et pourtant, _ils se moquent_ de son apparence, de sa manière d’enseigner, et de sa personnalité. »

« Le Professeur Dumbledore, d'autre part, inspire beaucoup de respect quand il s’agit de pouvoir et de connaissance -- pourtant il n’en inspire aucun du tout quand il s'agit de santé mentale, de style, ou de mode. »

« Mais... » L’interrompit Rusard. « Tous les deux... ils sont tous les deux ... »

« Ils ont tous les deux un autre type de respect en plus, » termina Harry à sa place. « Le genre de respect qui fait que vous voulez ce qu'ils ont -- le _seul_ genre de respect qui vous rendra jamais heureux -- parce que c'est le genre de respect qui veut dire que vous ne vous souciez pas de ce que les autres pensent. »

Rusard fronça les sourcils, essayant comprendre ce qu’Ash lui disait.

« C'est du respect de soi-même, Argus. Seulement le respect de vous-même -- votre propre sens de valeur-propre -- peut vous donner ce que vous voulez. »

La bouche de Rusard se tordit vers le bas à cette révélation, et Harry pouvait dire que cela ne lui plaisait pas. « Avant que vous disiez quoi que ce soit, » ajouta-t-il rapidement, « pensez-y juste. Pensez à des hommes comme Albus Dumbledore. Le directeur a fait des choses merveilleuses et terribles dans sa vie. Pourtant -- »

« Pourtant c’est quand même un sorcier sacrément puissant ! » l’interrompit Rusard. « J’aurais aussi du respect, si j'avais de la magie comme cela ! »

« Vous pensez ? » répliqua Harry avec force. « Vous pensez que la magie donne le respect ? Eh bien, j'ai des nouvelles pour vous, aucun sortilège ne peut vous donner cela ! Pas même Impérius ! »

Comme Rusard commençait à nouveau à argumenter du contraire, Harry le supplanta -- laissant finalement cours à sa frustration sur un homme amer qui pourrait être -- devrait être -- tellement plus.

« Laissez moi vous racontez l‘histoire, » dit Harry avec force, « d'un homme -- un homme qui est mort en sauvant la vie de presque une douzaine d'élèves dans une école qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle-ci. Il n'avait pas de baguette avec lui quand les envahisseurs ont pris d'assaut les murs, mais ce _qu'il avait_ était une connaissance incomparable du plan de l'école et de ses défenses. Il aurait pu facilement sauver sa peau, mais il était responsable de la sécurité de l'école, alors il est resté et s’est finalement retrouvé à mener lui-même le dernier groupe d'élèves en sûreté. »

« Malheureusement, » continua Harry, « il a été découvert avant que les élèves s’échappent. C'était juste un manque de chance, vraiment. Les enfants étaient cachés et il est allé de l'avant pour assurer que la voie était libre. Il leur avait déjà dit quoi faire en atteignant le portoloin -- tout ce qu’ils avaient à faire était d’attendre que la voie soit libre. Et tout ce que _lui_ avait à faire était d’attirer l'ennemi au loin. »

« Et il l’a fait, » conclut Harry, « bien que cela lui ait coûté la vie. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Rusard, l’air un peu inconfortable mais encore belligérant dit : « Ouais, bien... Désolé que vous ayez perdu un ami alors. Mais tout ça n’a rien à voir avec moi, non ? »

Un sourire froid prit place sur le visage de Harry. « Vous pensez que non ? Oh, vous pensez que non n’est ce pas ? Même pas quand je vous dis que mon « ami » était un crackmol comme vous ? »

Rusard parut choqué.

« Oh oui, » continua Harry. « Un pauvre crackmol pathétique. Aucun respect envers lui du tout. Ils ont juste posé cette stupide plaque pour se moquer du crackmol mort. Bien sûr, le fait qu'ils l’aient posée près des serres où il est mort était un tant soit peu morbide, eh ? De mauvais goût, vraiment. »

Rusard avait toujours l’air choqué.

« Mais même, » continua Harry, « je ne pense pas que leur manque de respect explique vraiment l'inscription. C'était _très_ respectueux -- du moins à mon avis. Vous voulez savoir ce que cela disait ? » Et Harry continua directement, sans attendre la réponse de Rusard. « Cela disait :

‘Le Sang, le Corps, et la Magie  
De là vient toute votre force  
Pourtant c’est du coeur seulement  
Que vient tout votre Pouvoir.’

« L'homme à qui ceci est dédié a sauvé ces enfants -- en dépit du fait que de tous les gens qui étaient là-bas, y compris les enfants _et_ les envahisseurs, il était le seul à ne pas pouvoir lancer _un seul sort_! »

« Et vous savez, » termina Harry d’un ton sombre, « qu’a la fin, je suis assez sûr qu'il se fichait totalement de qui se moquait de lui -- en face de lui _ou_ derrière son dos. Et je pense que c’est parce qu'il savait qu'il était un être humain de valeur. Il savait qu'il méritait du respect tout autant que son prochain, et il s'assurait de le recevoir simplement en se le donnant. Et une fois qu’il avait ce respect de lui-même, les autres gens ont commencé à le voir, et à lui donner aussi leur respect. »

Et comme il revenait du souvenir de la mort d'Argus dans le Miroir, Harry examina cette plus jeune version amère de son ami mort et fit remarquer avec désinvolture : « Si vous aviez ne serait-ce qu’un brin de respect de vous-même, je pourrais vous enseigner des choses qui rendraient certain que le monde des sorciers tout entier vous regarde avec tous les respects différents que vous puissiez imaginer ! »

« Je-- j'ai du respect pour moi-même ! » protesta Rusard. « C’est vrai ! »

« Vous ! » Harry aboya d’un rire dérisoire. « Vous ne pouvez même pas vous regarder en face dans un miroir ! Vous vous habillez comme un vagabond ! Vous rôdez avec la tête basse -- »

« J' _aime_ la manière dont je m'habille ! » rugit Rusard.

Harry rugit en retour. « Je me fiche de votre sens de la mode, espèce d’idiot ! Je dis que vos vêtements sont toujours déchiquetés et tachés, et vous rôdez d'avec la tête basse comme vous aviez honte d’être vu ! Comment diable les autres sont ils censés vous respecter quand vos vêtements et la façon même dont vous marchez dit que vous ne croyez pas en être digne ? » Et alors Harry se pencha près de lui et ajouta avec une calme intensité : « Montrez moi que _vous_ pensez que vous méritez du respect, et alors peut-être que je vous enseignerai comment gagner celui de tous les autres. »

Et avec cela, Harry réveilla Miss Teigne et laissa le concierge ébahi dans son bureau.

**\----oo00oo----**

En revenant à ses quartiers, Harry considéra l'offre il avait faite au concierge de Poudlard. En réalité, sa proposition d’enseigner à Argus comment gagner le respect des autres était d'un demi mensonge. Il ne pourrait pas vraiment enseigner à Argus comment gagner le respect des autres, mais une fois que cet homme réussirait à commencer à se respecter, tout le reste en découlerait naturellement. Et Harry pourrait lui enseigner beaucoup de choses qui augmenteraient rapidement l’amour-propre d’Argus. En fait, une fois le crackmol mis sur le bon chemin, il devrait faire attention de ne pas laisser Argus attraper la grosse tête. Il y avait une vaste différence entre le respect de soi-même et la suffisance.

Et vaguement, dans le fond de ses méditations au sujet d’Argus, Harry pensait aussi à Severus. Les choses que Sev avait faites sous les ordres de Voldemort avaient endommagé le respect de soi du Maître de Potions il y a des années . Le peu qui restait était principalement basé sur ses compétences en potions, sa vive intelligence, et les tâches inestimables qu'il exécutait pour le Directeur. Mais jusqu'à ce que Sev se pardonne finalement …

...Il ne serait jamais tout à fait entier.

**\----oo00oo----**

Mardi passa presque trop rapidement pour que Harry arrive à suivre. Pourtant d'une manière ou d'une autre il réussit quand même à enseigner, corriger les devoirs, terminer des arrangements pour sa journée du lendemain, et demander à Sev si ça lui irait s’il passait dans son bureau autour de 8:00 demain soir.

Heureusement, Sev ne devait pas surveiller de retenue demain, alors ce serait 8:00 du soir. Son bureau -- juste à côté de la salle de classe de Potions -- n'était pas un endroit aussi public que la salle des professeurs, mais pas aussi intime que l’un de leurs quartiers personnels. C'était un bon compromis pour la discussion ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'avoir au sujet de leur relation et de ce qu'ils voulaient l’un de l’autre.

Harry se demanda si Sev était aussi nerveux que lui à ce sujet.

**\----oo00oo----**

Mercredi Harry se leva tôt et s’habilla pour une visite dans le monde Moldu. Grâce à Albus, on s’occupait de ses cours, et tout ce que Harry avait à faire était de faire un arrêt rapide à la porte de la cuisine pour attraper un gâteau pour petit déjeuner en route.

Puis il sortit des protections anti-transplanage, et alla droit à Londres.

Il arriva à l'aéroport de Heathrow, juste un moldu parmi des milliers, et fut rapidement assis dans un taxi en route pour son premier rendez-vous.

Il aurait transplané directement là-bas s'il avait su à quoi ressemblait le bureau de l'agent immobilier. La plupart des sorciers et des sorcières avaient besoin d'un point de transplanage familier à utiliser comme cible d'arrivée, mais Harry avait découvert que tant qu'il avait une impression générale du bon secteur, et une image de l'endroit où il voulait aller, il pouvait transplaner à peu près partout où il voulait. Eh bien, peut-être pas n'importe où puisque quelques endroits étaient simplement trop loin.

Donc à part l'emplacement général et une image, tout ce dont il avait besoin était d’une bonne potion, charme ou cape d’invisibilité, afin de ne pas effrayer tout moldu qui puisse par hasard regarder dans sa direction quand il arrivait. Il était aussi reconnaissant du fait que tous sorciers et sorcières avaient une conscience interne qui cherchait instinctivement à l’avant pour « sentir » tout ce qui pouvait occuper l'espace cible d'arrivée. Un sorcier ou une sorcière pouvait se « désartibuler », mais ils ne transplaneraient jamais à l’intérieur de quoi que ce soit... ou de qui que ce soit.

A peu près une heure après être entré dans le taxi, Harry s'asseyait dans le bureau d’un agent immobilier à une bonne distance du centre de Londres. Il agissait aussi comme un dingue excentrique et riche avec plus d'argent que de bon sens. Joyeusement, il expliqua à l'agent immobilier déconcerté que ce qu’il voulait vraiment a voulu était un grand secteur avec un toit, une bonne ventilation et une bonne sécurité, avec beaucoup de lumière naturelle, mais pas de voisins. Il justifia ses conditions en déclarant qu'il avait besoin de « silence et d'espace » pour que sa créativité « fleurisse et s’épanche », et qu'il craignait particulièrement que ses « ennemis » l'épient pour essayer de « voler son génie créatif » avant qu’il puisse terminer ses nombreuses actions artistiques.

M. Sanderson fut impressionné par son portefeuille, sinon par sa rhétorique.

Malheureusement, cet homme ne traitait que de maisons résidentielles, et ce que « M Whittersby » demandait semblait plus ressembler à une propriété industrielle ou commerciale.

En entendant ceci, Harry fut momentanément étonné, puis instantanément déçu. Il s’était déjà arrangé pour rencontrer d’autres agents immobiliers à Liverpool, Glasgow, et Edimbourg -- et comme il ne savait pas qu’il y avait différent types d'agents immobiliers, ils étaient probablement _tous_ courtiers en propriétés résidentielles. Allait-il gaspiller toute sa journée ?

Heureusement, M Sanderson ne le rejeta pas simplement une fois qu’il se fut rendu compte qu’il ne pourrait pas aider l'artiste excentrique assis devant lui. N’était pas le genre de personne à brûler ses ponts, l'homme assura rapidement Harry que bien qu'il ne contrôlât pas personnellement de telles propriétés, il pouvait obtenir un rendez-vous pour « M Whittersby » avec quelqu'un qui le faisait. Et dix minutes plus tard, Harry avait le nom d'un courtier en propriétés industrielles, et un nouveau rendez-vous dans quelques heures.

Harry quémanda alors l'usage d'un téléphone et d’un bureau privé , et -- se faisant une note mentale d’acheter un téléphone mobile le plus tôt possible -- appela rapidement les trois autres agents pour réarranger son emploi du temps et essayer d'obtenir de nouveaux rendez-vous avec des agents immobiliers plus appropriés.

L'agent d'Edimbourg ne pouvait trouver personne de convenable pour le même jour, mais lui laissa un nom et un numéro à appeler s’il voulait un rendez-vous pour un autre jour. L'agent de Glasgow lui dit qu'il s’occupait aussi de quelques propriétés industrielles, si bien que le rendez-vous était toujours valable pour 3:00 de l’après-midi. L'agent de Liverpool réussit à lui obtenir un nouveau rendez-vous avec un courtier en propriétés commerciales à midi (la dame voulait bien renoncer à son heure de pause déjeuner pour le rencontrer), et donc des quatre rendez-vous qu'il avait établis au début, Harry en avait toujours trois auxquels aller.

Merlin merci pour le transplanage !

De gratitude pour toute l’aide de M Sanderson, « M Whittersby » laissa un billet de cinquante livres et la promesse qu'il reviendrait si jamais il avait besoin d'une maison dans ou autour de Londres.

Puis Harry partit pour son premier rendez-vous avec un courtier en propriétés industrielles.

**\----oo00oo----**

Il se trouva que M Enstice n’était nullement gêné par les agissements de « M Whittersby » en tant que riche artiste maboul. L'homme impressionna grandement Harry en étant professionnel et poli tout en faisant de son mieux pour trouver dans ses dossiers quelque chose qui remplisse les conditions de Harry. Ensemble, ils trouvèrent quelques propriétés qui avaient un air prometteur, et Harry nota l'adresse de chacune, en disant à M Enstice qu'il les examinerait de l'extérieur avant de décider s'il était assez intéressé pour arranger une inspection en règle.

Bien sûr, en réalité, Harry n'avait pas besoin des clefs ni des codes de sécurité pour désactiver temporairement le système de sécurité et transplaner à l’intérieur pour inspecter alentours par lui-même.

Avant de quitter le bureau de M. Enstice, Harry ne manqua pas de mentionner le fait qu'il était très pressé, comme son « inspiration créative » serait bientôt avec lui et qu’il avait vraiment besoin d’un endroit où travailler quand « la joyeuse muse » lui ferait la grâce de ses capacités.

M Enstice ne cilla pas même quand il demanda sincèrement si « la muse joyeuse » de M Whittersby ne serait pas déboutée par le fait de faire affaire dans le bâtiment-même où elle l’inspirerait.

Harry assura l'homme du fait que si l’une des propriétés plaisait à sa muse, il ne serait que trop heureux de signer le contrat sur-le-champ -- et l'argent n'était pas un problème.

**\----oo00oo----**

Les deux rendez-vous suivants de Harry se passèrent d’une manière très semblable à celle dont s’était passée celui avec M Enstice. Avant la fin du jour il avait une liste de sept propriétés potentielles -- dans lesquelles il pouvait toutes transplaner puisque il connaissait maintenant l'emplacement général de chaque, et que les courtiers lui avaient fourni des photos qu'il pourrait utiliser pour ajuster son point de cible.

Il passa alors quelques heures à les examiner, et à apprendre par coeur les différences entre elles. Il y en avait deux qui pourraient, pensait-il, convenir à ses besoins, mais quand il retournerait à Poudlard, il prendrait des notes écrites et y repenserait pendant environ une journée. Il projetait entièrement d’appeler un des courtiers le vendredi matin et de demander un contrat qu'il puisse signer sur-place samedi prochain -- un contrat avec une clause qui lui permettrait d’emménager le weekend suivant.

**\----oo00oo----**

Sur le chemin du retour à Poudlard, Harry pensa aux différents moyens qu’il pourrait exercer pour acquérir les armes et l'équipement dont il aurait besoin pour équiper convenablement le bâtiment qu'il déciderait d’acheter, quel qu‘il soit. Il allait avoir besoin d'un assortiment de choses, choses parmi lesquelles figuraient à des places importantes des tapis d‘entrainement, des couteaux, des équipements d'exercice, un assortiment de fusils et de moyens de chargements, des tables à cartes, des tableaux d’affichage, des ustensiles de cuisine et de vaisselle communs, un frigo -- oh, et il ferait mieux de s’occuper de connecter l’eau et l’électricité -- sans mentionner de faire une liste des sorts et protections dont il allait avoir besoin, et un moyen pour son personnel d’entrer et de sortir sans être vu, et --

\-- Et les choses avaient été bien plus faciles dans le Miroir où il pouvait simplement expliquer ce dont il avait besoin et pourquoi, et alors d’autres personnes s’en occupaient pour lui.

Harry soupira. //Plume d'oie et parchemin//se dit-il. //J'ai sans aucun doute besoin de plumes d'oie et de parchemin. Mais... peut-être que je devrais simplement acheter un bon stylo... attendez une minute -- ai-je oublié quelque chose de moldu... ? Oh, merde ! Comment est-ce que je vais appeler le courtier vendredi ? //

Il avait oublié d'acheter le téléphone portable.

**\----oo00oo----**

« Bon alors, » se dit Harry en examinant la liste plutôt vaste des choses qu’il avait besoin d'acquérir. Il s’était déjà à nouveau changé dans son équipement de Mage de Guerre, et était maintenant assis au bureau dans ses quartiers, à se demander ce qu'il pourrait avoir oublié. La liste revenait fondamentalement à deux catégories : les choses qu'il pourrait acheter, et celles qu’il ne pourrait pas acheter. Et vraiment, les seules choses qu'il ne pourrait pas acheter étaient les choses illégales -- essentiellement toutes les armes à feu et l'équipement apparenté.

Il y réfléchit.

//Eh bien// conclut-il finalement//je pense qu’on ne peut rien y faire -- je vais devoir aller chez un négociant d'armes illégal. //Mais il serait damné s'il _payait_ un de ces bâtards pour quoi que ce soit. Non, il allait plutôt les _voler_ !

Mais bien sûr, premièrement il devrait trouver une cache d'armes qui conviennent à ses besoins -- ce qui à son tour signifiait qu'il devait trouver un négociant en armes illégal qui _avait_ ce dont il avait besoin.

Espérons-le, Harry rencontrerait vendredi quelqu’un qui pourrait l'aider avec cela.

Actuellement, le plan de Harry était de contacter un certain ex-militaire moldu qui était spécialisé dans l’enseignement du tir au fusil. Il avait connu Jack dans le Miroir, et s'il se rappelait correctement, cet homme devait tout juste être sorti de l’armée moldue, ayant été désabusé par quelque genre de dispute de pouvoir interne. Harry espérait que Jack était toujours inoccupé et ne s’était pas encore impliqué dans quoi que ce quoi. S'il n’était pas disponible... Eh bien , peut-être que Jack pourrait lui recommander quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry allait, bien sûr, aussi parler à Jack -- et qui que soit d’autre que Jack veuille impliquer -- de la magie et du monde magique. _Il le devrait,_ puisque le moldu allait entraîner des crackmols de combat et soutenir des crack mols dans des situations magiques hostiles. En fait, Harry et Jack allaient devoir s’asseoir et discuter exactement de quoi les sorciers, sorcières et crackmols étaient capables d'avant que Jack puisse commencer à même comprendre ce que Harry voulait qu’il enseigne.

//Jack va _adorer_ ça // sourit Harry . //Et avec un peu de chance, le Ministère ne saura jamais rien de ma petite infraction à la Loi du Secret. //

Soigneusement, Harry enroula ses notes et ses listes, et les mit en sécurité dans un tiroir caché et fortement protégé. « Tempus » dit-il avec une vague désinvolte de sa baguette. Les nombres « 7:45 » apparurent en l’air. //Juste à temps pour me diriger vers le bureau de Severus// pensa Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Tout en traversant les couloirs, Harry continua à penser aux négociants d'armes et aux armes dont il avait besoin. Vaguement, il souhaita pouvoir simplement demander au Ministère les permis nécessaires et en avoir fini avec cela. Mais cela n'était pas encore possible -- bien qu'il sache que cela le serait à l'avenir.

Mais pour l'instant, il devrait se contenter d'acquérir les armes d’une manière plus détournée.

Avec une calme introspection, il se rappela de comment il avait reçu son premier pistolet...

**\----oo00oo----**

\-- Le Miroir --

Un Harry Potter de dix-huit ans trébucha sur un rocher de l’allée non pavée. Il pensait pouvoir être quelque part dans le nord de l’Écosse, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Il avait perdu trop de sang, et tout semblait flou et lointain. Il était sacrément heureux de ne pas s’être désartibulé pendant ce dernier transplanage.

Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir penser clairement. Où était-il censé être ? Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade -- un piège. Il avait été séparé de Shacklebolt -- son partenaire et superviseur Auror. Ils entraînaient de nouveaux Aurors sur le terrain maintenant, dans un effort d’accélérer le recrutement. N’était-il pas censé transplaner quelque part en cas d’urgence …? Le trucouille... d'urgence...

Où était-il censé être déjà ?

Les ténèbres se levèrent pour l’accueillir.

Quand Harry se réveilla ensuite, il était au chaud et confortable.

Puis il bougea.

Oh. Ca faisait mal. « Nnn... aie... »

« Ne bougez pas, » ordonna une voix basse. « Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. » Et alors un bras fort l’aida à se lever assez pour boire à petits coups de la soupe tiède portée à ses lèvres. « Buvez tout... » fut-il exhorté. Dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, il pouvait tout juste apercevoir le visage d’un homme. Des yeux brun clair, un peu tristes, étaient incrustés dans des traits marqués par le soucis. Une barbe coupée de près couvrait la forte mâchoire. Harry ne pouvait pas deviner l'âge de cet homme -- plus vieux que lui certainement, mais pas aussi vieux que Dumbledore. Quelque part au milieu, ce qui laissait encore beaucoup d'années.

« Qui... ? » coassa-t-il.

« Errol, » fut la réponse. « Errol Sams. » Et Harry rit faiblement, pensant de manière floue qu'il avait été sauvé par un du même nom que le hibou des Weasley -- celui qui n’était toujours pas mort... Tout comme Harry, vraiment.

Les ténèbres revinrent.

...

Finalement Harry se réveilla assez longtemps pour découvrir que Errol -- qui avait été nommé ainsi pour son oncle et pas pour un hibou après tout -- avait trouvé son corps trempé de sang au milieu de la route près de sa maison, et avait transporté le jeune homme inconscient chez lui et l'avait rapiécé.

Il se trouva qu‘Errol était un moldu qui avait autrefois vécu sur la frontière entre l’Irlande catholique et protestante. Après le meurtre de sa femme et de ses enfants, il avait déménagé en Écosse et vivait maintenant presque une existence d'ermite, au bord d'une petite commune.

Il ne parla pas de sa famille, ou de qui avait été responsable, mais comme les jours passaient, Harry développa un soupçon furtif que la perte d’Errol avait été causée par la folie actuelle du paysage politique d'Irlande Du Nord. Et il Harry avait l‘impression, qu’à la tristesse calme et inexprimée d’Errol, il blâmait d'une manière ou d'une autre _les deux_ côtés du conflit pour ne pas avoir trouvé un moyen de vivre les un avec les autres il y a des années.

Mais la mort de sa famille avait certainement créé au moins un changement profond dans la vie d’Errol -- il était maintenant un ferme croyant dans le dicton : « parler doucement, mais porter un gros bâton ». La maison d’Errol contenait un nombre stupéfiant d'armes -- y compris plusieurs pistolets.

Plus jamais des gens ne viendraient dans la maison de cet homme pour menacer quoi ou qui que ce soit qui y habite.

Harry était assez sûr que la plupart de cela était illégal, et cela le blessait de penser que cet homme calme et gentil ait été conduit à de tels extrêmes -- ait perdu tant de foi envers ses compagnons humains. C’était simplement… mal... d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harceler se trouva à souhaiter plus d'une fois d’avoir rencontré Errol quand sa femme et ses enfants étaient vivants.

Mais d'autre part, il semblait qu’Errol n'ait pas perdu entièrement sa foi en l'humanité -- après tout, n’avait il pas recueilli un parfait étranger dans sa maison ? Un étranger qu'il soignait maintenant pour lui redonner quelque semblant de santé.

Au début, cependant, cela sembla étrange. Errol ne demanda jamais ce qui lui était arrivé -- comment il était arrivé couché au milieu de la route devant la maison d’Errol. Mais au cours des jours et des nuits qui suivirent, cela devint normal -- comme la présence tranquille d’Errol -- ne redevenant seulement étrange que quand des choses bizarres arrivèrent : comme la fois où Harry ouvrit la garde-robe et trouva ses robes proprement drapée sur un cintre, avec sa baguette (toujours dans son étui) enfilée lâchement par-dessus les manches pliées.

Qu'est-ce que Errol avait pensé pendant qu'il lavait le sang et la terre des robes de Harry ? N'était-il pas curieux ? Harry se demanda si cet homme était un crackmol -- ou le parent de quelque sorcière ou sorcier né de moldus. Ceci expliquerait cela. Mais bien sûr, Errol ne dit jamais rien, et Harry ne posa jamais la question. Au lieu de cela, cet homme calme continuait simplement ses affaires, transformant patiemment du bois et du métal en meubles solides et simples dans son atelier.

Et donc Harry guérit -- lentement au début, puis plus rapidement une fois qu’il fut assez fort pour lancer des petits sorts de guérison sur lui-même. Il s'inquiétait de savoir si Shacklebolt s’en était sorti -- et si Ron et Hermione étaient toujours en sécurité. Il savait qu'ils seraient inquiets pour lui, mais Harry n'était pas assez bien pour transplaner, et même s’il se fiait à un hibou pour ne pas se faire intercepter, il n’y avait pas de hibou. Et c'est cela, peut-être, qui inquiétait Harry le plus -- qu'il puisse amener plus de mort dans la maison d’Errol. Il devait trop à cet homme pour laisser cela arriver.

Donc Harry attendit, et décida qu’il s’en irait juste aussitôt qu'il se sentait assez fort pour arriver à transplaner sans accident.

Mais seulement quelques jours avant que Harry pense qu’il puisse être assez bien, Errol s’avança silencieusement dans sa chambre et dit : « Tu es trop jeune pour errer armé d’une brindille. Demain je t’apprendrai à tirer. »

Et cela-même semblait suggérer qu’Errol ne connaissait pas grand chose du monde des sorciers, parce que, vraiment, n’importe quel sortilège de protection décent bloquerait une balle de moldu. Les armes à feu moldues n’étaient utiles que si vous surpreniez une sorcière ou un sorcier -- et dans ce cas vous pouviez tout aussi facilement utiliser un sortilège.

Mais Harry n'aimait pas sembler ingrat, et quand il pensa vraiment à l'offre d’Errol il se rendit compte que la plupart de sorciers et sorcières de sang-pur ne sauraient pas à quoi ressemblait un pistolet, même s’ils en _avaient_ entendu parler. Il y avait la possibilité distincte _qu'il puisse_ prendre quelqu’un par surprise, et que de pouvoir utiliser une arme à feu puisse très bien un jour lui sauver la vie.

Donc Harry resta presque une semaine de plus que ce qui avait pensé -- et parfois il se demandait si Errol avait su qu'il pensait et s’était arrangé de cette façon pour le faire rester jusqu’à ce qu’il soit un peu plus que ‘tout juste’ capable de transplaner.

Quand Harry partit, il connaissait les principes fondamentaux pour manipuler les revolvers, ainsi que les pistolets semi-automatiques et entièrement automatiques. Il pouvait charger ses propres munitions et pouvait -- la plupart du temps -- frapper la cible qu'il visait (à condition qu’elle ne soit pas trop loin). Il ne gagnerait pas de médaille ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais il ne se tirerait pas dans le pied non plus.

Le jour de son départ, Errol lui _donna_ un semi-automatique.

« Tu n‘es pas de mauvaise compagnie, Harry, » avait-il dit. « Prends ça, et essaye de mieux prendre soin de toi. »

Harry avait marché jusqu'à être hors de vue, puis avait lancé le sortilège de protection le plus puissant qu’il connaisse sur la maison d’Errol.

Puis il était retourné à la guerre.

...

Harry porta ce premier revolver sur lui plusieurs années. Cela le sauva effectivement une ou deux fois, mais l’élément de surprise se dissipa presque tout de suite et il l’utilisa plus comme une distraction après cela. Ce n'était ensuite que lorsqu’il avait découvert la vraie nature des crackmols qu'il avait commencé à chercher une arme qui conviendrait plus à ses besoins.

Il avait aussi obtenu du Ministère de tirer quelques ficelles avec les autorités moldues pour que lui, et n'importe quel crackmol convenablement entraîné, puisse légalement acheter et posséder des armes à feu sous la loi britannique.

**\----oo00oo----**

\-- Présent --

Harry arriva à la porte du bureau de Sev avec quelques minutes d’avance. Il frappa légèrement comme avertissement, puis entra.

Sev corrigeait des devoirs. Quand il aperçut Harry, il replaça sa plume d'oie dans son encrier et se leva du bureau.

« Mage de guerre, » reconnut-il poliment avec un léger salut.

« Professeur, » sourit Harry. « Ça fait du bien de finalement avoir un moment de votre temps ! »

Severus grogna. « Ça a été un peu... intense dernièrement. » Puis il fit signe à Harry de s’asseoir sur une chaise tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers une de ses étagères et récupérait une bouteille de verre opaque. Harry fut étonné quand le Maitre de Potions versa en fait un liquide sombre dans une paire de simples verres et lui en offrit un.

Harry accepta la boisson tout en étudiant secrètement l'étagère de laquelle venait la bouteille. Les autres bouteilles sur cette étagère particulière étaient toutes remplies avec... eww ! -- Était-ce vraiment un fœtus embaumé là-bas ?

Puis il remarqua que la bouteille que Sev avait récupérée était la _seule_ faite de verre opaque -- la seul qui cache les contenus de la bouteille. Quoi que ce soit qui était dans son verre, ce _n'était pas_ comme les autres choses là haut sur cette étagère.

Un peu rassuré, Harry prit une petite gorgée prudente.

Du vin.

Cabernet.

Très bon.

Harry prit une plus grande gorgée et essaya de se relaxer.

Sev buvait à petits coups de son propre verre et le regardait avec divertissement.

« Alors, » commença Harry, « tu aimes garder ton vin à côté de ce truc embaumé... Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« C'est un fœtus de clabbert, » répondit Severus. « Et je _n'aime_ pas le garder là-bas, cependant je suis assez confiant du fait qu'il _restera_ là-bas peu importe combien d'élèves se promènent dans mon bureau -- avec ou sans ma permission. »

Harry ne demanda délibérément pas pourquoi Severus avait un fœtus de clabbert embaumé dans son bureau. Plutôt, il se demanda pourquoi la version du Miroir de Severus n'avait pas gardé le vin au même endroit. Puis Harry se rendit compte que c’était peut-être le cas. Dans le Miroir, Harry n'avait pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps dans le bureau de Sev. Ils avaient préféré passer le temps qu’ils avaient ensemble dans les quartiers privés de Sev. Ce qui empêchait quelque élève ou professeur d’arriver sans prévenir. Quand Severus passait du temps dans son bureau cela voulait dire qu’il donnait une retenue, essayait de corriger des devoirs, ou d’exécuter quelque autre tâche, odieuse et _solitaire._

« Je suppose que je comprends pourquoi, » commença Harry, « Mais je n'aurais pas pensé que tu buvais beaucoup dans ton bureau … »

« Ce n’est pas le cas, » répondit Severus. « Cependant, il y a certains jours… »

La bouche de Harry se tordit sèchement. « Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire. »

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Severus demande : « Avoir nous avons couvert la quantité obligatoire de conversation sociale à présent ? »

Harry rit presque. « Oui, je crois que oui. »

« Bon. Nous devons parler de choses plus importantes. Avec quelle rapidité penses-tu que notre « relation » doive se développer aux yeux des élèves ? »

Harry sourit. « Opposé à la rapidité avec laquelle elle doit _vraiment_ se développer dans l'intimité de nos quartiers ? » Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils, et Harry ajouta : « Écoute, je sais que nous devons discuter des élèves et du Seigneur des Abrutis, mais je veux aussi parler de ce que nous voulons l'un de l'autre quand il n’y a que nous. Je veux vraiment savoir si nous pourrions avoir une relation au delà de ce que nous planifions pour le bénéfice des autres. »

« Le Seigneur des Abrutis* ? » demanda Severus, changeant à l’évidence le sujet de conversation loin du sujet de Harry.

« C'est un terme moldu, » répondit Harry. « Abruti-- une personne stupide, inepte ou sotte. « Le Seigneur des abrutis » -- quelqu'un qui commande beaucoup de gens stupides, ineptes ou sots. »

L’amusement de Severus était de retour, mais Harry ne le laisserait pas évader si facilement la question. S'il permettait au Maitre de Potions de dominer la conversation, alors ils ne parleraient que de Voldemort et de stratégie. Et si ce genre de chose durait suffisamment longtemps, il était tout à fait possible que Sev se convaincrait que Voldemort et la stratégie étaient tout ce qu’il y avait vraiment entre eux.

« Pour retourner à notre « vraie » relation, » persista Harry. « J'aimerais parler de ce que nous pouvons attendre l'un de l'autre -- les choses que nous voulons, ou ne voulons pas, et quelques règles de base. Par exemple : pas d’usage de potion stimulantes, d’aphrodisiaques, ou d’autres aides à la performance -- pour nous deux. »

Severus cligna des yeux, incrédule. « Tu penses honnêtement que je-- »

« Si tu étais fatigué ou épuisé, et que tu pensais que tu devais avoir une relation sexuelle avec moi pour me garder heureux… ? »

« Ah. Tu veux dire les utiliser sur nous-même. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry. « Pas de ça. Si l’un de nous est trop fatigué, alors nous sommes trop fatigués. Fin de l'histoire. »

« On dirait à t’entendre que nous sommes impliqués dans la négociation d’un traité, » dit Severus -- une fois de plus amusé.

« C‘est le cas... plus ou moins. C'est juste que la plupart des gens ne le disent pas clairement -- ils le comprennent en route par expérience, langage corporel, et « conversation sociale ». Mais nous ne sommes pas la plupart des gens et je préfèrerais éviter les malentendus que rencontrent les autres relations d'habitude. »

Severus réfléchit à cela. Ce que Ash disait lui semblait très logique, et il était en fait un peu soulagé. Il n'allait certainement pas s’ennuyer avec le labyrinthe inaperçu des choses que vous étiez censé d'une manière ou d'une autre de « connaitre » au sujet de votre amant -- ou que vous étiez censé déchiffrer de quelque façon impénétrable et obscure -- mais il était toujours intensément conscient qu'il avait besoin de la coopération du bon vouloir de cet homme. Si le Mage de Guerre était heureux de tout simplement lui dire en face... eh bien, cela rendrait sa vie bien plus facile.

« Très bien, » acquiesça-t-il. « Bien que j'insiste sur le fait que notre planification au profit des autres prenne la priorité -- du moins pour l'instant. »

« Naturellement, » répondit Harry. « Je n'ai jamais voulu impliquer que nous nous bourrerions d'aspects personnels alors que ta vie était en danger. »

« Bien, » décida Severus. « Alors -- avec quelle rapidité penses-tu que notre « relation » doive se développer aux yeux des élèves ?»

Harry ne rit pas, mais c'était limite.

**\----oo00oo----**

Il était onze heures bien sonnées quand Severus et Harry atteignirent le couloir devant leurs quartiers respectifs. Ils savaient tous les deux qu’il était trop tôt pour inviter l’autre à entrer -- à la fois pour des raisons stratégiques _et_ personnelles, donc leur conversation s’était arrêtée dans le couloir.

Subitement, Severus mit un nouveau sujet sur le tapis tout comme ils arrivaient à sa porte.

« As-tu fait quelque chose pour ennuyer M. Rusard récemment ? »

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit Harry avec un amusement caché. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses la question ? »

« Il te regardait. »

« Ah bon ? » En fait, Harry avait remarqué.

« Toute la journée d’hier et aussi celle d’aujourd'hui, » confirma Severus. « On pourrait même dire qu’il a évité ses coins habituels pour le seul but de te surveiller. » Il s'arrêta un instant avant d'ajouter : « Y-a-t’il un problème ? »

« Un problème ? Non. Je lui ai juste donné... Eh bien, je suppose qu’on pourrait dire que je lui ai donné quelque chose à quoi penser. »

Les sourcils de Severus se soulevèrent. « Quelque chose à quoi penser » dit-il d’une voix plate. « Tu as donné à _Argus Rusard_ quelque chose à quoi penser ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il ne semble pas être un homme très heureux, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pensé que je pourrais faire quelque chose à ce sujet. »

Severus renifla d‘un air moqueur, incrédule. « Bonne chance avec cela … »

« Mmm, » acquiesça Harry avec un léger sourire. « Oh, à propos, » ajouta-t-il, « le dîner de la semaine dernière n’a à l’évidence pas tourné comme je l’espérais. Pourrions-nous réessayer samedi prochain ? »

Severus y réfléchit, puis sourit d'un air satisfait. « Très bien, » commença-t-il " _si_ tu me dis ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi diable cela t’intéresserait-il ? »

Severus le regarda avec une expression pensive. « Le Directeur semblait plutôt content de ton absence ... »

C'était le tour de Harry de sourire d'un air satisfait. « Le Directeur a l'impression que je rendais visite à un certain groupe de Mages aujourd'hui. Cependant, je n'ai en fait jamais _dit_ que c'est ce que je faisais. Je n’y peux rien si c’est ce qu’il pense, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu… as embobiné le Directeur ? » demanda Severus, surpris.

« C’est plutôt lui qui s’est embobiné lui-même, » Harry rit. « Je n'avais pas l’intention de le tromper, mais j’avais vraiment besoin de ma journée et je savais qu’il me la donnerait si je gardait bouche close. »

« Mais pourquoi avais-tu besoin d’un jour de congé en premier lieu ? » demanda Severus avec curiosité. « Qu’est ce que tu faisais qui ne pouvait pas attendre le weekend ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Pas grand chose -- je prospectais juste en immobilier. »

Severus le dévisagea avec méfiance.

« Quoi ? » dit Harry sur la défensive. « C’est vraiment ce que je faisais ! »

Avec une expression qui reflétait son incrédulité, Severus demanda : « Alors tu as l’intention d’habiter ailleurs ? Pendant les vacances et autres ? »

Harry sourit à nouveau d'un air satisfait. « Pas du tout, » répondit-il d’un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute. « Mais tu n’as jamais dit que je devais te dire _pourquoi_ je le faisais, seulement _ce que_ je faisais. Alors je viendrai te prendre à sept heures, d’accord ? »

Et avec cela, Professeur Ash laissa un Severus Rogue perplexe, debout dans le couloir, et se retira dans ses quartiers.

\------------

* En anglais il s’agit d’un jeu de mot entre Dork Lord (seigneur des abrutis) et Dark Lord (seigneur des ténèbres). Severus Rogue pense ici avoir mal entendu.


	20. Moldu Manquant

"Où est-ce qu’on est maintenant ? " demanda Remus d‘un ton fatigué.

"A l'Université de Cambridge, " lui dit Sirius sans broncher.

"Ha, ha, " fut la réponse sarcastique. "Quelle _partie_ de l'Université de Cambridge? "

"Euh... C’est appelé... " et Sirius chercha maladroitement quelque temps sur la carte. "C’est appelé ‹Centre de l’Université›. Heuh. Pas le nom le plus créatif qui soit, hein ? De toute façon, c’est censé être une sorte de bâtiment communautaire -- un endroit pour rencontrer des gens et discuter avec eux. La dame du Bureau De L'état Civil a dit que c’était l'endroit où aller si nous voulions rencontrer des gens de partout dans l'université, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait un bon point de départ pour voir si nous pouvions trouver quelqu’un du département Physique ou Ingénierie qui pourrait connaître ‹Robert Thomas ›."

Remus le regarda fixement. Après quelques instants de silence, Sirius recommença à triturer nerveusement la carte. Finalement, Remus éleva un sourcil incrédule et demanda calmement : "Un bon _point de départ_ , Patmol " ?

Sirius rougit et parut vaguement gêné. "Erhm... oui, eh bien -- "

"Es-tu en train de dire que la dernière ‹ Université de Cambridge › où tu m’as entraîné _n'était_ pas un bon point de départ ? Ou veux-tu parler de ‹ l'Université de Cambridge › d’avant cela ? Ou peut-être fais-tu référence à la _première_ ‹ Université de Cambridge › que nous avons visité ce matin ? "

"Hé, celle-là, ce n'était pas de ma faute ! J'ai juste demandé où était l'université…!"

"Et le moldu à qui tu as posé la question a pensé que tu voulais parler de n'importe quelle partie de l'université étant la plus proche -- qui s'est avérée être le Département de la Science des Plantes ! Science des Plantes, Patmol ! "

"Eh bien, comment étais-je censé savoir que les moldus avaient construit des bouts de l’université partout dans Cambridge ? Je pensais que cet endroit serait comme l'Académie des Aurors -- tout dans un même endroit avec peut-être quelques cent personnes dedans. Pourquoi au nom de Merlin est-ce que quelqu’un construirait une université par _morceaux !?"_

"Parce que ce sont des moldus, " répondit patiemment Remus. "Ils ne peuvent pas simplement expandre l'intérieur d'un bâtiment quand ils ont besoin de plus de place. Ils ont en fait vraiment besoin d‘avoir plus de terrain sur lequel construire. Et puisqu’ils ne peuvent pas détruire la maison de quelqu’un quand ils veulent, ils ont dû construire les nouveaux bâtiments partout là où ils pouvaient trouver un endroit où les mettre ".

"Oh, " Sirius cligna des yeux. "Je n'y avais pas pensé comme cela. Tu sais, en fait c’est assez logique -- d’une manière bizarrement moldue. "

"Heureux de servir à quelque chose, " répondit sèchement Remus. "Mais je serais plus impressionné si tu m’avais écouté quand je t’ai dit que nous devrions demander où était le Bureau De L'Etat Civil ".

" _J'ai_ demandé le Bureau De L'état Civil !"

"Oui tu l’as fait -- _après_ nous avoir entraînés, loin, jusqu’au Département de Physique. "

"Et d'Ingénierie, " lui rappela Sirius. "Le Département d'Ingénierie était là-bas aussi. "

"C’était Ingénierie _Chimique ! "_

Sirius eut l’air buté. "Eh bien, je dis toujours que nous étions au bon endroit ! Nous allons probablement juste devoir y retourner tu sais ".

"Très probablement, " acquiesça Remus, "mais même si nous _étions_ dans le bon bâtiment, comment étions-nous censés le trouver ? Tu as dit que Harry veut que nous soyons discrets. Cela veut dire que nous ne pouvons pas simplement accoster un étranger au hasard et lui dire ‹ Salut, nous cherchons un gars appelé Robert Thomas. Non, nous ne le connaissons pas -- en fait, nous ne l'avons jamais rencontré, et oh, au fait, nous ne sommes pas même sûrs qu'il est étudiant ici ›."

"Est-ce la raison pour laquelle nous sommes allés au Bureau De L'état Civil ?"

"Oui, " dit fermement Remus. "Ils ont les dossiers d'inscription à l'université là-bas. Je pensais que nous pourrions juste leur demander de chercher ‹ Robert Thomas › et qu’ils nous diraient dans quel Département il est et où il habite ".

Sirius renifla d‘un air moqueur. "J'aurais pu te dire que ça n‘allait pas marcher. Il y a des lois contre la diffusion de ce genre d'information -- même dans le monde moldu ".

"Je sais, je sais… "

"Bien que... " ajouta Sirius pensivement, "ce soit quand même une assez bonne idée. Nous pourrions revenir ce soir… "

"Et quoi ?" l’interrompit Remus. "Comprendre comment utiliser leurs ordinateurs en quelques heures ? Deviner les mots de passe ? Parce que tu sais... cela pourrait prendre assez longtemps ".

"Mots de passe ?" Sirius cligna des yeux. "Horde-inateur ? "

"Tu as fait Etudes des Moldu, Patmol. Et tu as presque _vécu_ dans le monde des moldus ces quelques dernières années, merde. Je sais que tu sais ce dont je parle. "

Sirius sourit. "Zut. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux jamais te faire marcher? Ce n'est pas juste ".

Remus émit un reniflement moqueur, mais le divertissement du loup-garou était évidemment amoindri par sa fatigue -- et ce qui était probablement des pieds très endoloris.

"Bien, tant pis, " le consola hâtivement Sirius. "C'était quand même une bonne idée. Si tu n’avais pas insisté pour que nous allions là-bas, nous serions probablement toujours en train d’errer dans tout Cambridge sans carte ".

"Le Bureau De L'état Civil peut aller se faire foutre, " fut la réponse étonnante. "Nous aurions dû demander la carte déjà au département de Science des Plantes ".

"Nous ne savions pas que nous _avions besoin_ d’une carte à ce moment là ".

Remus marmonna quelque chose d’inintelligible.

"Hé " ! protesta Sirius. ? N’insulte pas la carte ! D‘accord, elle n'est pas aussi bonne que _notre_ carte, mais-- "

"Patmol, " le coupa Remus, fatigué, "Tout d'abord -- tu as un attachement très bizarre à cette carte. Et ensuite-- les choses seraient probablement _pires_ si cette chose marchait comme notre carte ".

"Quoi ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ? La Carte du Maraudeur était l’une de nos plus belles-- "

"Oui, oui, " acquiesça Remus en roulant des yeux. "C'était super -- c'était stupéfiant -- elle marchait admirablement. A Poudlard. _Ici_ ce serait un désastre ".

Sirius le regarda comme il avait perdu la tête.

Remus soupira. "L'Université de Cambridge, " expliqua-t-il, "a existé dans une forme ou une autre depuis presque huit cent ans -- et même s’il est vrai que Poudlard est plus vieux, il est aussi vrai que Cambridge diablement beaucoup plus grand ". Puis il s’arrêta avant d'ajouter : "Et juste pour te mettre les choses en perspective... l'année dernière l'université a reçu plus de 3.000 étudiants -- et c’était juste les non-diplômés. En plus de ça, il y avait aussi les diplômés, les enseignants, les conférenciers invités, le personnel de l'administration, les nettoyeurs, les cuisiniers et les jardiniers, probablement quelques douzaines d’officiers de sécurité, les visiteurs, -- "

"Doux Merlin " ! Sirius parut choqué. "Nous ne les _verrions_ même jamais sur la carte " ! Puis : "Hé ! Attends une minute. Comment sais-tu combien de--?”

"J'ai demandé, " lui dit Remus. "Au Bureau De L'état Civil ".

"Oh ".

"Ce que _tu_ aurais pu faire si tu n’avais pas été en train d’essayer d'obtenir l’adresse de cheminette de cette dame ".

"Ce n‘est pas ce que je faisais, " protesta Sirius, indigné.

"Son numéro de téléphone alors, " répondit Remus sans broncher, et Sirius rit.

"D‘accord, " il rit tout bas, "j'avoue avoir été temporairement distrait de ma tâche. Mais ne t’inquiètes pas -- cette fois nous somme au bon endroit. A l’époque où j'étais Auror nous faisions tout le temps ce genre de chose. C'est stupéfiant comme on peut facilement trouver quelqu’un par amis-d‘amis et bouche-à-oreille. "

"Et tu m’as traîné partout dans Cambridge... pourquoi ?"  demanda Remus d'un ton plaintif.

"Eh bien... je pourrais avoir été un peu impatient, " admit Sirius. "L'autre manière est beaucoup plus rapide... quand elle marche, ce que je suppose qu’elle n’a pas fait. Mais tant pis -- le travail sera fait aussi comme ça ! Cela pourrait juste prendre un peu plus longtemps ". Puis l’animagus attrapa son ami par le bras et le poussa vers le bâtiment devant eux.

Remus se laissa entraîner. Il avait mal aux pieds. Son estomac vide grondait. Il y avait une douleur derrière ses yeux qui était probablement causée par la déshydratation. La pleine lune était seulement dans deux nuits. Il n'était pas un loup-garou heureux. Et tout cela parce que Sirius avait été ‹ un peu impatient › ! Presque de leur propre volonté, les pieds de Remus s’arrêtèrent de bouger. "Patmol, " dit-il calmement. "Je vais te tuer".

Sirius fit demi-tour vers lui et sourit. "Non, tu ne vas pas le faire ".

Remus le dévisagea. "Ah bon" ? Demanda-t-il, sceptique.

"Bien sur que non. Comment pourrais-je t’acheter un grand déjeuner avec du bifteck si je suis mort " ?

"Déjeuner ? " S'il avait été dans sa forme de loup, les deux oreilles Remus se seraient dressées et auraient pivoté attentivement vers le son de ce seul mot.

"Je ne l'ai pas dit ?"  Le taquina Sirius. "Cet endroit sert de la nourriture -- de _la bonne_ nourriture, ou c’est ce qu’on m’a dit ".

Remus réfléchit là-dessus tandis que Sirius s’emparait une fois de plus de son bras et le tirait avec lui. "Ok, " décida finalement Remus, "tant que c'est un _grand_ bifteck, je te laisserai vivre ".

\----oo00oo----

Quelque temps plus tard, Remus se rendit compte qu’il était assis devant une assiette à demi-terminée d’un _très_ bon bifteck, et il se sentait maintenant 110% mieux. Même le mal de tête était parti. Il regarda alentours. Sirius était assis en face de lui, s’occupant de son propre déjeuner et utilisant discrètement un sortilège d’écoute pour échantillonner les conversations environnantes.

Remus regarda à nouveau son déjeuner à demi-mangé. Il se rappelait avoir été traîné jusqu’ici. Il se souvenait de Sirius commandant le déjeuner. Il se rappelait d’avoir commandé son propre déjeuner, et que Sirius avait payé. Il se rappelait malheureusement -- avec affreusement de détail -- chaque bâtiment dans lequel Sirius l'avait traîné avant celui-ci. Mais il y avait quelque chose dont il ne pouvait absolument pas se rappeler même si sa vie en dépendait...

"Sirius " ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

"Mmm ?" Fut la réponse distraite.

"Où est-ce qu‘on est déjà?"

Sirius rit.

\----oo00oo----

Le temps que Remus finisse son repas, d’autres clients étaient arrivés, et se joignit rapidement à Sirius pour un peu d‘espionnage discret. Son ami était en train d’écouter des discussions du bord de la pièce, ce qui permettait à Remus de concentrer ses sens améliorés de loup-garou sur les gens assis à proximité. Comme ça un seul d’entre eux avait à utiliser une baguette, ce qui était légèrement moins visible que si tous les deux essayaient de faire semblant de ne pas pointer un bout de bois vers des étrangers complets.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Remus était à moitié en train d’envisager un dessert quand il se rendit compte qu’une conversation très étrange avait lieu juste deux tables loin...

"...N'a jamais trouvé ce qui s'est passé, " dit un jeune homme, "Des trucs vraiment bizarres, avec ce gosse qui a disparu et tout ".

"Foutaises, " fut la réponse méprisante d’un homme légèrement plus vieux. "Il n'y avait rien de bizarre du tout. Le gars a démoli quelque équipement cher, a été découvert, et s’est enfui quand la police a été impliquée ".

"On peut difficilement dire que c'était un "gosse ", Maurie, " dit une jeune dame assise à côté du premier interlocuteur. "Il avait au moins 18 ans -- peut-être 19. Et ils n’ont toujours pas compris ce qu'il _a fait_ pour démolir tout cet équipement. C'est comme s'il l'avait soulevé en l’air de deux pieds avant de le laisser tomber. Certaines de ces choses devaient peser des tonnes ! Comment _a-t-il fait_ cela ? "

A ce moment là, Sirius avait remarqué la concentration de son ami et avait tapé la table devant Remus pour obtenir son attention. "Deux tables par-là, " dit Remus silencieusement, "les deux hommes avec la brune ". Sirius suivit les yeux de Remus jusqu’à la table, et il lança rapidement un sortilège d’écoute dans leur direction.

" Tu penses que son histoire pourrait avoir été vraie, non ? "

"Eh bien, les preuves le soutiennent ".

"Suzie, " dit le plus vieil homme avec quelque exaspération, "ce gars a prétendu que tout l'équipement du laboratoire s’est mis à léviter spontanément et n’est tombé que quand quelque chose a pris feu et que le courant s’est coupé. Mais personne n'a entendu d’alarme incendie, n'est-ce pas ? Et d‘accord, j’admets qu’il y _a eu_ une coupure de courant dans ce laboratoire, mais cette "lévitation " !? Allez ! "

"Eh bien alors, comment expliques- _tu_ tous les dommages ?" répliqua-t-elle. "Tout le monde dans le bâtiment a entendu l'accident -- et l'alarme incendie ne s’enclencherait pas si c'était juste quelques fusibles qui sautent. Mais un court-circuit électrique _aurait causé_ une légère odeur de brûlé, ce qui pourrait avoir fait _penser_ au gars qu’il y avait le feu -- _et_ enclenché un disjoncteur quelque part, ce qui aurait causé la coupure de courant ". Suzie s' arrêta un moment en réfléchissant à l'argument suivant. "D‘accord, " admit-elle finalement, "la lévitation semble assez exagérée -- mais cela fait quatre mois et demi et je n'ai toujours pas entendu de meilleure explication !"

"Ce qui ne rend pas la chose vraie. C'était probablement juste un canular. Il aurait pu utiliser une grue ou quelque chose du genre pour soulever certains des trucs lourds ".

Le plus jeune homme assis à côté de "Suzie " décida d'ajouter son opinion : "Alors tu dis que ce " Thomas " a réussi à introduire une _grue_ en douce dans le bâtiment -- et a réussi à la cacher quand les gens sont venus en courant pour voir ce qui s’était passé ?" Il secoua la tête d'incrédulité. "Impossible. Et pourquoi est-ce qu’il voudrait démolir des milliers de livres d'équipement de toute façon ? Je te l'ai dit alors, et je te le redis maintenant : si _c'était_ un canular, dans quel but? "

"Quelques gens ont pensé il essayait de voler l'équipement de laboratoire, " commenta Suzie, "mais je pense qu'ils ont à peu près éliminé ça il y a quelques mois. Après tout, qui est-ce qui achèterait un microscope électronique à un étudiant ? "

"Il en a cassé un ? " demanda le plus jeune homme.

"Aucune idée, " répondit Suzie. "Je ne faisais que remarquer que la plupart des gens ne sauraient pas ce que sont la moitié des choses en dehors des Laboratoires de Cavendish Et les gens _qui sauraient_ ne l'achèteraient pas à un étudiant à moins qu'il n’ait une solide preuve de possession ".

Maurie renifla d‘un air moqueur. "En plus, on ne casse pas quelque chose qu’on a l'intention de vendre ".

"Exactement, " déclara Suzie.

"Alors, quelqu'un a-t-il cru l'histoire du gars ?" demanda le plus jeune homme "C‘est à dire à part toi, " taquina-t-il la brune à côté de lui.

De l’autre côté de la table, Maurie semblait pensif. "Pas vraiiiment... " laissa-t-il traîner.

"Mais ?"

"Mais j'ai entendu par Morgan que quelques professeurs allaient lui permettre de "recréer " ce qui s’est passé une fois que l'équipement serait réparé. Apparemment le gosse avait une assez bonne réputation. Morgan a dit que les amis du gars l'aimaient bien, et qu’il n'y avait rien de mauvais dans son rapport académique. Je ne pense pas qu'il _ait_ même eu un casier judiciaire. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de scandaleux à son sujet dans les journaux -- et je suis sûr qu'ils auraient trouvé quelque chose s'il y avait eu quelque chose à trouver ".

Suzie soupira. "Je me sens mal pour sa famille, " dit-elle.

Maurie haussa les épaules. "C'était quoi -- deux semaines après le désastre du laboratoire qu'il a disparu ? Si je me souviens bien ils ne savaient même pas s’ils devaient le porter disparu ou faire une déclaration d‘enlèvement. Ils se sont finalement décidés pour l’enlèvement, mais si c’est vrai... Eh bien, cela fait terriblement longtemps… "

"...Et il a probablement été mort pour la plupart de ce temps, " termina le plus jeune homme sinistrement.

\----oo00oo----

"Alors où allons-nous maintenant ? " demanda Remus comme ils sortaient du Centre de l'Université. Lui et Sirius avaient écouté attentivement le reste de la conversation, mais parler d'un meurtre potentiel avait à peu près tué l'intérêt de "Suzie " envers le sujet. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour changer la discussion vers quelque chose de moins déprimant, et puisque les deux sorciers n'avaient pas d'intérêt pour les vies académiques de trois étrangers, ils avaient fini rapidement leur déjeuner et étaient partis.

"Quelque part où nous pourrons trouver de vieux journaux, " répondit Sirius en sortant la carte.

"Alors tu penses que le "Thomas " duquel ils parlaient est le ‹ Robert Thomas › que nous cherchons ?"

Sirius parut étonné. "Pas toi ? "

"Tu rigoles ? Ton filleul nous demande d’enquêter sur un étudiant moldu nommé ‹ Robert Thomas › -- à cette université -- et maintenant nous découvrons qu'un étudiant nommé "Thomas " a disparu il y a quatre mois -- _après_ avoir été témoin de quelque chose qui ressemble suspicieusement à un charme de lévitation. C'est lui bien sûr. Je demandais juste si tu étais d'accord avec moi ".

La réponse de Sirius fut un grognement amusé. "Eh bien, s' _il y avait_ un doute, " dit-il, "jette un coup d’oeil à là où est ‹ le Laboratoire de Cavendish › ".

Remus se pencha pour voir où Sirius indiquait sur la carte. Il reconnut ce groupe de bâtiments... Ils avaient déjà été là-bas une fois aujourd'hui -- quand ils avaient été au Département de Physique.

"Nous devons découvrir ce qui s'est passé dans ce laboratoire il y a quatre mois et demi, " dit Remus pensivement, "et sans tenir compte de ce que nous _pensons_ savoir, nous avons toujours besoin de confirmer que _Robert_ Thomas était l'étudiant impliqué. Je suis assez sûr que les universités moldues gardent une trace des vieux journaux, et puisque nous sommes là de toute façon, je pense que nous devrions essayer une des bibliothèques de l'université d’abord ".

Sirius parut surpris. "Il y en a plus d’une ? "

Remus grogna.

\----oo00oo----

Un peu de recherche confirma que le "Thomas " qu'ils cherchaient _était_ prénommé "Robert ", et avait sans aucun doute disparu il y a presque quatre mois dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Des images du jeune homme avaient circulé après sa disparition, et Sirius en avait dupliqué une du journal par magie, pour pouvoir envoyer une copie à Harry et confirmer son identité. Remus copia aussi quelques articles pour envoyer avec la photo, et prit des notes sur la chronologie des événements. Vers le milieu de l’après midi, ils avaient un bon petit paquet prêt à envoyer au Professeur Ash.

"Sais-tu où est la poste hibou la plus proche ? " Demanda Remus alors qu’ils sortaient de la bibliothèque.

"Pas sûr, " répondit Sirius d'un air absent. "Mais je ne veux pas encore partir maintenant de toute façon ".

Remus le regarda avec curiosité. "Pourquoi pas ? Il semble que nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose de plus ici. L'investigation moldue semble s’être arrêtée, et nous ne pouvons pas vraiment commencer à interroger la famille et les amis de Tomas. Alors qu’est-ce qui reste ? "

"Je veux jeter un coup d’oeil à ce laboratoire, " répondit Sirius.

"Pourquoi diable ?" demanda Remus. "Tout a été réparé maintenant -- et même si de la _magie a_ été utilisée, il ne resterait pas de résidu après tout ce temps ".

"Peut-être -- peut-être pas, " dit Sirius. "Mais je suis curieux, et eh bien... nous sommes _là_ , n’est ce pas ? Harry nous a demandé d’enquêter là-dessus il y a presque huit jours, mais nous n'avons terminé notre dernière tâche qu’hier. Si nous ne faisons pas ceci maintenant... Eh bien, la pleine lune est demain soir, ce qui signifie que tu seras pratiquement hors-service pour la plus grande partie de vendredi -- et après cela le Directeur nous veut à Liverpool. Alors j'ai pensé -- tant que nous avons le temps… "

"Bien alors, " consentit Remus. "Je suppose que cela ne peut pas faire de mal ".

\----oo00oo----

Avant la fin de l'après-midi et Remus étaient une fois plus de retour au Département de Physique sur le campus ouest de l'université. Le Laboratoire de Cavendish n'était pas -- comme son nom pourrait le suggérer -- un seul laboratoire, ou même un seul bâtiment. Mais grâce à la carte et à quelques photo de presse, les deux hommes savaient exactement où ils voulaient aller.

Maintenant ils devaient juste comprendre comment arriver au laboratoire particulier qui les intéressait sans attirer d'attention.

"Nous n’allons pas déclencher l'alarme incendie, " déclara Remus en réponse à une des suggestions de Sirius. "Je _me fiche_ que cela viderait le bâtiment -- ce _n'est pas_ la manière de garder un profil bas ! "

"Bien, " grommela Sirius. "Allons trouver une poste hibou alors. Nous devons toujours envoyer ce paquet à Harry. Mais je reviens ce soir après qu’ils soient tous rentrés chez eux. Comme ça je pourrai lancer quelques sorts sans me soucier que quelque moldu voie des choses qu’il n’est pas censé voir".

" _Nous_ revenons ce soir -- et ils pourraient ne pas tous rentrer, " dit Remus. "Il y aura probablement aussi des gardes ".

"A 2:00 du matin -- ils seront chez eux, " l’assura Sirius. "Et _peut-être qu’il_ y aura quelques gardes -- mais pas des centaines. Et je suis sûr qu'ils ne viennent que de temps en temps. Quelques sorts de désillusion et ils ne nous remarqueront même pas ! "

"Est-ce aussi valable pour les caméras de surveillance? " demandé innocemment Remus.

Sirius prit un air maussade.

"Ne me regarde pas comme cela. Je ne faisais que remarquer que tu te préparais à beaucoup d'ennuis ici, et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Je veux dire, qu’est-ce que ce laboratoire va nous dire ? Pourquoi insistes-tu tellement pour le voir ? "

Sirius s’arrêta et réfléchit en fait à la question. Pourquoi _insistait-_ il tellement ? "Je suppose que c'est parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce ‹ Robert Thomas › est si important. Je veux dire, Harry m'a dit qu’il était moldu. Mais si c’est vrai, alors qu’est ce qu’un moldu faisait avec un charme de lévitation -- et ne me dit pas que ce n’en était pas un, parce qu'Harry n’a mentionné ‹ Robert Thomas › que quand je lui ai parlé de cette vague rumeur que nous avons entendue il y a quelques mois -- tu sais : celles qui impliques des Mangemorts dans une université moldue quelque part ".

"Il nous a envoyés ici à cause de cela ! " ?

"Oui. Et pour être honnête, je ne m’attends pas vraiment à ce que le laboratoire nous explique grand chose. Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit... _n'importe quoi_ que les moldus puissent avoir manqué, mais qu'un sorcier pourrait trouver… "

Remus resta silencieux quelques instants. "Eh bien, " dit-il finalement, "maintenant _moi aussi je suis_ curieux ".

\----oo00oo----

Beaucoup plus tard, Remus n'était plus vraiment si curieux.

Il faisait sombre -- et froid. Il était aussi le deux heures moins quart du matin -- en octobre -- et ils utilisaient libéralement des sorts de chauffage.

Tout était silencieux quand Sirius demanda soudain : "Alors qui penses-tu que Harry aime bien ? "

"Quoi ?" demanda Remus, surpris. "D'où est-ce que cela vient ? Tu es censé guetter les gardes de sécurité ! "

"C‘est ce que je fais, " répondit Sirius. "Je n’en ai vu aucun. Mais je te connais -- tu vas me faire rester debout là jusqu’à exactement 2:00am, alors j’ai un peu de temps à tuer ". Il y eut un instant de pause. "Tu penses que cela pourrait être un des Weasleys ? Il est assez ami avec leur plus jeune fils -- bien qu'Harry ait dit que le type était plus vieux que lui, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien -- physiquement plus vieux. C’est un peu confus maintenant, je suppose ".

"Tu sais, " commenta sèchement Remus, "Si je ne t’avais pas connu à Poudlard, je blâmerais Azkaban pour cette conversation ".

Sirius l'ignora. "A bien y penser, " continua-t-il, "Harry a aussi mentionné quelque chose à propos de Feu de Dragon -- et Charlie Weasley travaille avec les dragons, n’est-ce pas ? Tu penses que c'est lui ? "

Debout dans les ombres, Remus roula des yeux vers le ciel.

\----oo00oo----

Quinze minutes plus tard, et tous les deux soigneusement désillusionnés, les deux hommes avançaient furtivement vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Un "Alohomora " à voix basse les fit entrer, et puisque la plupart du bâtiment avait toujours quelques lumières allumée pour des raisons de sécurité, il leur était facile de tracer leur chemin dans les couloirs.

Peu de temps après être entrés, Sirius fut le premier à se glisser silencieusement dans le laboratoire lui-même. Comme il passait la porte, l'animagus aperçut un éclat momentané de lumière dans sa vision périphérique. Il plongea instinctivement à couvert.

Crash ! Un sortilège explosant souffla les portes ouvertes derrière lui.

"Au nom de Circé, qu’est ce que tu fais, espèce d'idiot ?! " siffla quelqu’un.

Toujours désillusionné, Sirius jeta un coup d’oeil prudent par-dessus une table. //Merlin// pensa-t-il//les portes sont à moitié hors de leurs fichus gonds //Il espéra que Remus allait bien.

"La porte s'est ouverte !" siffla une deuxième voix. "Il y a quelqu'un ici !"

"Merde !" dit la première voix, et Sirius eut à peine le temps de remarquer la présence de deux Mangemorts entièrement masqués et robés avant que l'éclairage de sécurité s’éteigne et que la pièce faiblement-éclairée soit plongée dans l'obscurité.

//Merde, merde, merde...// pensa Sirius pour lui-même. Il avait maintenant deux choix. Si les Mangemorts utilisaient des sorts de vision nocturne, il pourrait les aveugler avec un flash de lumière brillante -- qui aveuglerait aussi Remus s'il était toujours conscient. Mais s'il utilisait un sort de vision nocturne sur lui-même, il devrait espérer que les Mangemorst n'attendaient _pas de l'_ aveugler avec un tour similaire.

Quelque chose gronda dehors.

"Par les tétons de Morgane -- qu’est-ce que c’était !? "

" _La ferme_ idiot " !

//D'autre part...//Sirius sourit dans l'obscurité//Remus semble aller bien -- et _il_ n'a pas besoin de sortilège pour voir dans l'obscurité -- surtout si près de la pleine lune //Par un accord tacite, il savait que Remus s’occuperait de leurs agresseurs aussi longtemps qu’il ferait trop sombre pour que Sirius voie ce qui se passe. Ce serait le travail de Sirius de prendre la relève si l'ennemi aveuglait Remus avec un éclat de lumière. De cette façon, les deux options étaient couvertes.

Sirius gronda en retour pour faire savoir à Remus qu’il allait bien. L'animagus se précipita aussi de côté pour éviter la malédiction qui avait été lancée dans sa direction générale. //Soit ils n'utilisaient pas de sort de vision nocturne//pensa-t-il//soit l’un d'eux ne savait pas viser//Pensant sombrement que James Potter avait été la seule autre personne à qui il avait fait autant confiance, Sirius se couvrit les yeux exprès et attendit -- le coeur martelant à ses oreilles -- un éclat de lumière éblouissant. //Je suis sous une table// se dit-il. // je suis toujours désillusionné. Je ne suis pas dehors et découvert. Remus peut voir ce qui se passe. Il me protégera .//

Et Remus le fit.

Avec quelques malédictions bien placées, le loup-garou réussit à abattre l’idiot qui avait ouvert les portes par explosion. Sirius entendit le hurlement de l'homme, qui fut suivi par le bruit sourd d'un corps tombant. Le deuxième Mangemort -- qui semblait avoir plus de bon sens -- se rendit immédiatement compte que son agresseur pouvait les voir. Quelques secondes plus tard il y eut un éclat aveuglant de lumière.

C’était le signal pour Sirius.

Il se releva d’un bond, scruta la pièce, et aperçut rapidement le Mangemort restant. Le bâtard était accroupi derrière une table avec une main devant les yeux et son bras de baguette était toujours en l'air après le sortilège de flash.

Sirius l’envoya promptement s’écraser contre le mur.

L'animagus regarda alors autour de lui, cherchant une autre menace, et son partenaire temporairement aveuglé.

Il ne vit personne -- littéralement. Même le Mangemort que Remus avait descendu semblait avoir disparu.

"Lunard ? " appela-t-il un peu paniqué.

"La haut, " fit la voix du loup-garou. Sirius leva les yeux, et Remus était là -- au plafond.

"Joli tour, " commenta Sirius avec soulagement. "Sortilège de colle modifié ? "

"Oui, et je ne peux toujours rien voir du tout. Répare la porte -- et pour l’amour de Merlin, lance aussi un sort repousse moldu avant que la moitié des gardes du campus arrivent ".

"Oui, je t’aime aussi. " Sirius rit tout bas en se hâtant d’exécuter les volontés de son ami.

\----oo00oo----

Ils descendirent finalement Remus du plafond et appliquèrent un peu de premiers secours magiques à ses yeux. Sa vision était toujours un peu floue, mais par expérience passée ils savaient qu’il irait bien dans plus ou moins une journée.

Un nombre de moldus passa devant les portes récemment réparées, mais le charme anti-moldu s'occupa d'eux. Sirius avait utilisé celui que les Aurors lançaient ordinairement à une scène de crime dans les secteurs moldus. Il marchait en convaincant chaque moldu qui s’approchait que tout allant bien et ils qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin d’aller plus loin. Finalement, une fois tous les autres laboratoires vérifiés, les gardes croiraient qu'ils avaient fouillé l'ensemble du bâtiment et n'avaient rien trouvé d‘étrange.

Sirius lança aussi un sortilège de silence sur les portes, juste par précaution.

Une fois que Remus pouvait voir ce qu'il faisait pour la plupart, Sirius alla vérifier le Mangemort qu'il avait envoyé voler.

"Il est mort, " annonça Sirius avec quelque surprise quand Remus vint le joindre. ? On dirait qu’il s'est cassé le cou quand je l'ai envoyé voler ".

"L'autre est parti en portoloin juste avant que j'aie été aveuglé ".

"Merde, " marmonna Sirius. Puis il regarda alentours les dommages dus aux sortilèges dans le laboratoire et soupira. ? Je suppose que nous devons réparer ce désordre, hein ?"

"‹ La Loi du Secret › et tout cela, " consentit Remus.

Ils se mirent au travail.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps, puisque le combat avait été assez rapide et les dommages n'étaient pas vastes.

Quand ils eurent finis, Remus remarqua quelque chose. "Te semble-t-il qu’il manque des choses? "

"Ouais, " Sirius hocha la tête. "Tu vois là ? " Il pointa du doigt un contour sombre par terre. "Quelque chose était à cet endroit pendant des années, mais n’y est plus maintenant ".

"Les réparations pour ce laboratoire étaient censées être finies, " médita Remus . "Sûrement qu’ils ont remplacé tout l'équipement ".

"Hé, " l’appela soudain Sirius, "viens voir ça ".

Remus marcha vers lui pour trouver Sirius, poussant de sa botte un cordon d'alimentation qui était toujours connecté au mur. Cependant, le câble lui-même avait été tranché et était étendu inutilement au travers d’un autre contour sombre par terre.

"C’est juste un pressentiment, " dit Remus, "mais jetons un coup d'oeil à ce que notre Mangemort mort a dans ses poches ".

Faisant attention à un possible portoloin _qu'ils ne_ voudraient pas activer, les deux hommes ont fouillèrent à fond leur agresseur mort. Ils trouvèrent finalement plusieurs articles qui étaient évidemment d'origine moldue -- et avaient à l’évidence été rétrécis et allégés pour être transporté commodément.

Quand Sirius et Remus enlevèrent les sorts, ils purent apparier certains équipements restaurés avec quelques uns des contours par terre. Il y avait aussi une sélection d'articles qui avaient probablement été disposés sur les tables. Quelque sortilèges de réparation furent tout ce dont il y eut besoin pour reconnecter les plus grands morceaux avec leurs prises de courant coupées, et Remus est alla ramasser les prises restantes en trop afin de donner au vol un air un petit peu moins bizarre. A la fin, il manquait toujours plusieurs choses, mais il ne pouvaient pas y faire grand chose. Le laboratoire était -- de leur mieux -- de retour à la normale.

"Eh bien, " médita Remus une fois qu’ils eurent fini, "Il y a certainement beaucoup de résidu de sortilèges ici maintenant ".

"Mais que diable au nom de Merlin voulaient-ils faire avec tous ces... trucs ? " demanda Sirius. "Et _qu’est-ce que c’était_ tout ça, de toute façon ? "

"Aucune idée, " répondit Remus, "mais je suis épuisé -- et nous devons toujours faire quelque chose du corps ".

"En fait, " dit Sirius avec une étincelle bizarre dans son oeil, "j’ai peut-être une idée pour ça ".

\----oo00oo----

C'était l'heure du déjeuner de jeudi au Centre de l'Université, et le sujet chaud de conversation était le gars mort qui avait été trouvé sur le toit du département de Science des Plantes -- nu, sauf une feuille de figue sur ses parties génitales, une paire de lunettes de soleil sur son visage, et les mots ‹ La vie ne vaut pas d’être vécue sans une carte › griffonnés à l'envers sur son ventre. La police traitait cela comme un meurtre, mais puisque l'écriture aurait été dans le bon sens si l'homme avait regardé vers le bas en l‘écrivant, il y avait un peu de débat pour savoir si c'était en fait une forme bizarre de suicide.

"Tu m'inquiètes, Patmol -- tu m’inquiètes vraiment, " murmura Remus comme le commérage volait de manière épaisse et rapide autour d'eux.

"Peut-être, " répondit Sirius, "mais cela a enlevé toute l’attention du matériel de laboratoire manquant, n'est-ce pas ? Cela a tout juste été mentionné dans le journal ce matin ".

"Oui, bien -- j'admets que c’était utile. Mais tu ne penses pas vraiment que cet autre Mangemort va revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Il devrait être fou ".

"Hé, est-ce que tu aimerais dire au vieux Voldie que tu as échoué dans ta tâche ? Et quoi qu'ils fassent avec ces choses - eh bien, il leur en manque toujours la moitié, non ? Il va revenir -- tu vas voir ".

"Je suis sûr qu'il le fera, " grommela Remus, "-- et probablement avec des renforts ".

"Peut-être, " reconnut Sirius. "Mais je pense que le vrai problème ne va pas être combien se montrent, mais _quand_. Si ce n'était pas une pleine lune ce soir, je serais tenté d’y retourner pour monter la garde -- et non, ce _n'est pas_ ta faute que nous ne pouvons pas y retourner ce soir. Prends un autre bifteck -- tu as toujours l’air un peu fatigué autour de ce moment du mois ". Remus lui lança un regard noir, mais Sirius continua gaiement : "Franchement, je pense que le gars s’est probablement enterré quelque part en essayant de trouver une histoire plausible pour ne pas se retrouver mort s’il arrive avec seulement la moitié des articles ".

"Alors que faisons-nous s'il ne se montre pas ? " demanda Remus. "Penses-tu que nous devrions le dire à Dumbledore ?"

Sirius considéra cela. "Non, " décida-t-il finalement. "C’est le show de Harry. Si le Directeur a besoin de savoir, alors Harry le lui dira. En ce moment, Dumbledore ne sait pas même que ‹Robert Thomas› existe ".

"Ok, " Remus hocha lentement la tête. "Je peux vivre avec cela. Mais installons quelques détecteurs magiques d'activité au laboratoire aussi. Comme ça, au moins nous saurons _s'ils reviennent_ ".

"Bonne idée, " consentit Sirius. "Je vote pour que nous trouvions aussi l’adresse de la famille de Thomas. Nous devrions installer quelques charmes de détection autour de leur maison -- et espérer comme diable que nous n'aurons pas besoin de les évacuer en hâte. Ils devraient aller bien puisque les Mangemorts ne les ont pas ennuyés pour le moment, mais on ne sait jamais… "

"Je pense que nous pourrions aussi avoir besoin d'envoyer un autre hibou à Harry, " suggéra Remus. "Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis hier après-midi ".

"Je ne sais pas… " réfléchit Sirius. "Peut-être un petit hibou pour lui parler des Mangemorts… Mais je pense que je suis plus tenté de faire le prochain travail du Directeur aussi rapidement que possible et puis d’aller voir Harry en personne. La magie et les moldus ne sont pas censés se mélanger. Je pense que nous avons besoin de savoir plus de choses que ce que je confierais à un hibou ".

\----oo00oo----

C'était jeudi matin, bien avant le petit déjeuner, quand Harry sortit de sa salle de bains pour trouver un hibou perché patiemment sur la table de la cuisine. Sirius et Remus lui avaient envoyé un paquet. Malheureusement, quand il l'avait ouvert, eh bien, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Il avait répondu tout de suite pour confirmer que le jeune homme de la photo était sans aucun doute Robert, mais autrement que cela, il semblait qu’il ne puisse pas faire grand chose d’autres. Cela faisait des mois que Robert avait disparu et tout indice aurait disparu maintenant.

Harry pensa aux informations que son parrain et Remus lui avaient envoyé, débattant s'il devait aller à Cambridge lui-même. Mais son parrain et son oncle honoraire savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, et à ce point sa présence ne ferait probablement pas beaucoup de différence.

Poussant ses inquiétudes de côté, Harry finit de se préparer pour la journée et se concentra sur ses devoirs d'enseignant.

Il réussit à terminer ses classes du matin sans mésaventure, mais il était quand même reconnaissant d’avoir une période de libre juste avant le déjeuner. Il utilisa le temps libre pour voler au delà des sorts de protection de l'école et fit un court voyage dans le monde moldu. Il voulait jeter un second coup d’oeil aux deux propriétés qu'il avait préféré le jour d’avant. Espérons-le, ceci confirmerait son impression que l'entrepôt à Glasgow était celui qu’il voulait acheter. Il s’arrêta aussi sur le chemin du retour et s'acheta un téléphone mobile. Le voyage entier ne prit pas longtemps, mais même alors, il arriva juste à temps pour sa première classe de l'après-midi.

Le reste de la journée progressa normalement jusqu' à tard le soir quand un deuxième hibou est arriva. De nouveau le message était de Sirius et de Remus -- confirmant cette fois l‘implication de Mangemorts.

Harry savait qu’il y avait maintenant des sorts de détection au laboratoire de Cambridge et à la maison de Thomas, mais la chance d'attraper un Mangemort vivant -- et encore moins de le suivre à leur base d'opérations -- était mince au mieux. Une fois de plus, il semblait que Harry ne puisse rien faire de la situation, et bien qu'il sache gré des efforts de Sirius et Remus, il était aussi très inquiet à propos de Robert. Il savait que Voldemort ne tuerait pas le jeune homme, mais ses Mangemorts n'étaient pas les torches les plus brillantes du mur, et si Voldie ne gardait pas une poigne ferme sur eux...

Harry frémit. Il avait besoin de découvrir où Robert était retenu. Même si l'étudiant manquant n'était pas physiquement torturé, les dommages mentaux et émotifs que Voldemort pourrait infliger étaient... Harry ne voulait pas le trouver comme cela. Pas une deuxième fois. Et bien que Robert ne soit pas si important que cela à l'effort de guerre, Harry croyait fermement qu'il était crucial pour l'avenir que le monde de la sorcellerie pourrait avoir ensuite.

\----oo00oo----

Vendredi se passa sans aucune nouvelle de Sirius ou de Remus -- mais puisque cela avait été une lune pleine la nuit avant, Harry ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à en avoir.

Ce matin il avait décidé d'acheter l'entrepôt de Glasgow, et au déjeuner il a fait un autre voyage en dehors des protections avant de transplaner au loin, assez loin pour que son téléphone mobile marche. Dans le monde magique il était largement cru que la magie et la technologie moldue étaient fondamentalement incompatible. Harry, cependant, _avait_ en fait _vu_ des appareils technomagiques dans le Miroir et savait que c’était un mensonge complet. Malheureusement, puisqu’il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Robert et Hermione avaient réussi à mélanger les deux, il devait toujours faire ce petit voyage afin d'appeler le courtier de propriété de Glasgow et prendre les arrangements nécessaires pour signer le contrat et finaliser la vente.

Maintenant c'était vendredi soir et Harry se préparait actuellement pour une nuit dehors au pub -- et pas juste n’importe quel pub, mais un pub moldu où il espérait trouver un vieil ami. Eh bien, un vieil ami du point de vue de Harry en tout cas. Sans les mémoires du Miroir, cet homme ne saurait absolument pas qui Harry était.

Après avoir fermé le dernier bouton de sa chemise, Harry continua par vérifier ses armes -- magiques et mondaines -- pour s’assurer que les moldues seraient perceptibles pour un observateur entraîné tandis que les magiques resteraient cachées. Son reflet dans le miroir montrait un moldu qui portait des armes dissimulées et savait les utiliser. Assez bon.

//Il est temps de se concentrer sur le présent// se dit Harry . //Pour le moment, le mieux que je puisse faire pour aider Robert est de m’assurer que Voldemort ne gagne pas.//Il passa rapidement un manteau pour cacher ses vêtements moldus, et s'empara de son balai. Puis il se dirigea vers un pub où il espérait trouver un homme nommé Jack.

\----oo00oo----

Le trottoir mouillé brillait sous les éclairages des rues alors que Harry cheminait le long d’un rue relativement calme. La pluie s’était arrêtée quelque temps auparavant, mais l'air humide était toujours un peu plus frais qu'il aurait du l’être. Plus loin Harry pouvait voir la circulation dans la rue principale animée, mais il était beaucoup plus intéressé par les sons de conversation et de rire heureux venant de l'embrasure ouverte juste en devant lui.

Harrry entra dans le petit pub, content de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé beaucoup de ce qu'il se rappelait dans le Miroir. La pièce principale était installée plus bas que la route, et de l'embrasure de la porte, il dut descendre sur les vieilles lattes en bois du plancher. Le plafond était aussi un peu plus bas que ce à quoi il était habitué, mais cela rendait juste les poutres exposées du plafond plus facile à voir -- et elles valaient bien un regard puisque il y avait beaucoup de choses bizarres et intéressantes de posées dessus.

Le bois assombri par l’âge au-dessus des têtes des clients hébergeait un assortiment de bibelots -- y compris de vieilles cruches en cuivre, des chopes, divers instruments de cuisine, de petits morceaux de statues, un vieux harnais de cuir, des outils de ferme rouillant, et une collection étrange de vieux livres poussiéreux. C'était comme si des gens de tous chemins de vie avaient décidé de laisser quelque chose à eux pour rappeler leur passage à de futurs clients.

//D'autre part// se dit Harry//les propriétaires pouvaient juste avoir acheté ces choses et les avoir coincées là-haut pour ajouter à l’atmosphère.//

Mais de toute façon, Harry appréciait toujours cela, et il s'avança avec confiance dans la pièce, passant les locaux qui bavardaient avec bonheur et ne firent pas attention à lui. Les étrangers étaient les bienvenus ici, et le barman sourit quand Harry s’approcha.

Il commanda une pinte et expliqua ensuite qu'il cherchait un homme nommé Graham Jackson qui avait récemment quitté l'armée.

Le barman fronça les sourcils. "Je ne me souviens pas d’un ‹ Graham Jacksons › j'en ai peur. C’est un ami à vous ? "

"Non, " répondit facilement Harry. "Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Je suis ici pour lui offrir un travail -- ou lui demander des conseils sur qui d'autre pourrait être intéressé s'il ne le veut pas ".

"Vous faites un entretien d’embauche dans un pub avec un parfait étranger ? " Le barman avait l’air sceptique et suspicieux. Il commençait à l’évidence à se demander si quelque chose illégal était en cours.

Harry rit. "Oui, je suppose que oui -- mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne recrute pas pour quelque conspiration sournoise. Tout est sur la table, je promets. Et si cela ne vous rassure pas, alors je peux dire honnêtement que "Jack " Jackson m’enverrait sur les roses s’il pensait qu’il y avait anguille sous roche ".

Harry vit le barman se relâcher visiblement. "Jack ? " demanda l’homme avec surprise. "Je pensais que vous aviez dit que son nom était Graham ".

"Oui, mais apparemment il n'aime pas son prénom ".

"Ah. Ce qui explique pourquoi je ne l'ai pas reconnu, " le barman hocha la tête. Soudain il émit un rire court. "Alors, son nom c’est Graham, n'est-ce pas ? Comprends pas pourquoi il ne me le dirait pas -- c'est un nom parfaitement respectable. Et oui, je pense que je connais le type que vous cherchez. Il n'y a pas trop de "Jacks " qui sont partis l'armée il y a à peu près un mois et qui aiment boire dans mon pub. Il est une sorte de client habituel ces jours-ci, bien qu’il soit encore un peu tôt pour lui. Si vous voulez attendre, je peux lui dire que vous êtes ici quand il arrivera ".

Attendre ne dérangeait absolument pas Harry. Il commanda son dîner puis s’installa dans un coin calme avec un livre qu'il avait descendu d’une des poutres du plafond.

A peu près quarante minutes plus tard, pendant que les restes de dîner de Harry étaient en train d’être enlevés, il remarqua Jack debout au bar. Le barman pointait vers Harry, et Jack -- boisson en main --- se tourna pour le regarder.

La première impression de Harry fut une de jeunesse. Sa seconde fut une impression d'amertume. Après avoir été autour de ses amis adolescents pendant presque deux mois, Harry s’était attendu à cette plus jeune version de Jack -- mais l'amertume était une surprise. //Bien que cela ne dût probablement pas en être une// se dit Harry. Il se rappelait vaguement quelque chose au sujet d'une vilaine dispute de pouvoir qui avait débordé sur certains des rangs plus bas -- et surtout Jack, qui avait finalement quitté l'armée à cause de cela. Mais dans le Miroir, Harry n'avait pas été présenté à Jack avant plusieurs années plus tard, et alors l'homme avait continué sa vie et placé le passé derrière lui -- ce qui était pourquoi Harry avait seulement une vague idée de ce qui s’était vraiment passé. Pour le Jack dont il se souvenait, ce n’était simplement pas important, et il ne le mentionnait que de temps en temps en passant.

Pendant que Harry le regardait, Jack se tourna et dit quelque chose au barman qui répondit avec un rire et une secousse de sa tête. Jack revint alors à Harry et commença à frayer son chemin jusqu’à la table de Harry.

Harry glissa de sa chaise et se leva pour accueillir l'homme. Il se permit aussi de se relâcher dans la disponibilité désinvolte de son entraînement de Mage de Guerre, et sourit en regardant Jack cataloguer mentalement sa position et sa posture, avec ses armes moldues dissimulées. En retour, Harry remarqua le grand pas facile de Jack et la manière dont il se tenait alerte et prêt. Ils étaient tous les deux des soldats, et Harry rencontra les yeux de l’autre homme avec un regard égal. Quand Jack l’atteignit, ils avaient tous les deux reconnu et accepté qu'ils partageaient une certaine quantité d'entraînement professionnel.

"Vous n'êtes pas de l'armée, " dit Jack avec un regard spéculatif, "mais vous _êtes_ militaire. Forces Spéciales ? "

"A peu près, " reconnut Harry. "Mais pas d’une armée que vous connaissiez ".

"Black Ops ? "

"Si vous en avez entendu parlé, alors je n’en fais pas partie ".

Jack eu l’air étonné et un peu curieux. Mais il était résolu quand il dit : "Je viens de s _ortir de_ l'armée. Je ne cherche pas à y re-rentrer-- ou quoi que ce soit du genre ".

"Je ne vous le demande pas, " répondit sérieusement Harry. "J'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un pour entraîner un petit nombre de spécialistes. Et fiez vous à moi quand je dis que ce en quoi ces hommes et femmes vont se "spécialiser " va vous souffler ".

Jack paraissait toujours curieux, mais aussi plutôt douteux. "Vous dites que tout est légal , " dit-il sans ménagements. "C’est vrai ? "

Harry plissa ses lèvres. "Cela dépend de votre définition, " répondit-il d’une manière également directe. "Juste pour vous dire que ce que le travail _est_ violera au moins une loi majeure -- mais c'est une loi dont la plupart des gens de loi, y compris la plupart des juges, ne connaissent même pas l’existence -- et c’est _moi_ qui violerai cette loi, pas vous ".

"Une loi que les avocats ne connaissent pas ? " Jack n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose, mais l'homme devant lui n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Jack pensa très soigneusement à ce que cela impliquait. Si c'était vrai, alors il y avait quelque chose très sérieux -- et probablement de très dangereux -- derrière cette offre de travail. Mais cela pourrait être aussi quelque chose d’assez différent -- et d’assez remarquable -- pour garder son intérêt. Il était fatigué d'être au chômage, et il n’était pas particulièrement intéressé par n'importe lequel des travaux civils pour lesquels il était qualifié.

"Je veux juste que vous m‘écoutiez, " dit l'étranger. "C’est tout ce que je demande ".

//Et quel mal cela pourrait-il faire de juste l’écouter ?//pensa Jack. Donc il s'assit à la table, posa sa boisson sur le bois poli, et regarda l'autre homme se glisser dans la chaise opposée.

\----oo00oo----

Quelque temps plus tard...

"Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne nous regarde ? Ou du moins les verres qui flottent? "

"Un sortilège. Il... décourage... les gens de nous remarquer. Je suppose qu’on pourrait dire que cela nous fait sembler ennuyeux... Comme si cela ne valait pas la peine de faire attention à nous."

"Ah ".

\----oo00oo----

Encore plus tard...

"Alors ces gens -- ces... crackmols. Ce seront des civils ? Pas d'entraînement physique, pas de stratégie, aucunes armes... rien ?"

"Rien, " confirma le Mage de Guerre. "C’est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous. Vous êtes un tireur d'élite et spécialiste. Vous êtes aussi bon aux autres formation. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit se tire dans le pied ".

"Si vous êtes sérieux à ce propos, alors ils auront aussi besoin de corps à corps. Et tenant compte de ce que vous m'avez dit, je pense que quelque genre de lancer de couteau pourrait être sage aussi ". Jack y pensa un peu plus. "Vous aurez besoin d'au moins deux autres personnes -- et ils devront être bons à garder des secrets -- surtout envers leurs famille et amis ".

"Oui, " consentit Ash. "La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est que la maman de quelqu'un pose trop de questions ".

"Mais n'importe qui qui aimerait une chance de faire quelque chose de différent serait un bon pari, " Jack réfléchit tout haut.

Le Mage de Guerre lui sourit d'un air satisfait. "Vous avez quelqu’un à l'esprit ?"

\----oo00oo----

Une demi-heure plus tard, et en dépit du fait qu'il avait habilement éviter de répondre, cette question traînait toujours à l‘esprit de Jack. Etait-il intéressé par le travail ? Diable oui. La magie était réelle. Qui ne serait pas intéressé ? Mais Jack n'était pas stupide. Il savait qu’il aurait besoin de plus d'information avant de se commettre dans quoi que ce soit. Le fait que la magie soit réelle ne changeait pas les principes de base. Les gens toujours des gens, et Jack ne se faisait aucune illusion du monde magique comme une sorte d'utopie -- surtout pas avec le genre de chose que ce ‹ Mage de Guerre › décrivait. Mais quand même... La travail que "Ash " voulait qu’il fasse ne semblait pas être au delà de ses capacités, et ce n'était pas même une position en première ligne...

"Alors, " commença Jack pensivement, "ce Voldemort … Il n'est plus vraiment humain ? "

Ash renifla moqueusement. "Pas physiquement. Mentalement ? Je souhaiterais pouvoir dire non, mais il y a gens entièrement humains dehors là-bas qui partagent ses convictions et sont d'accord avec ce qu'il fait ".

"Les ombres d’Hitler, " répondit Jack avec une grimace.

Le Mage de Guerre sourit un peu d’un air moqueur. "Et il péterait un câble d‘être comparé à un moldu, n‘est ce pas ?"

"Moldu, " dit expérimentalement Jack. "Alors je suis un "moldu ", n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez, cela semble vaguement insultant ".

"Et beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières l'utilisent comme ça aussi -- même ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec Voldemort. C’est presque... de la condescendance. Vous êtes un "moldu " -- pauvre petite chose ! _Comment est-ce que vous vous en sortez?_ "

"Bien, bien sûr en tant que "moldu " je ne sais pas ce que je manque, " ajouta Jack de manière tordue. "Alors vraiment, je suis un pauvre moldu _ignorant_ ".

"Plus tout à fait ignorant maintenant, " lui rappela Ash. "Et c’est pire pour les crackmols que pour vous. Si vous êtes un moldu, alors vous êtes un moldu et c‘est tout. Mais si vous êtes un crackmol, alors vous étiez censé être un sorcier. Cela implique qu’il y a quelque chose _qui ne va pas_ chez vous. Le monde de la sorcellerie traite ses enfants crackmols comme des lépreux ".

"Ce qui leur donne un point commun, " dit Jack. "Si vous construisez une équipe, c’est une base assez puissante sur laquelle la construire. Quiconque vous choisirez pour ce travail travaillera d’arrache-pied pour prouver sa valeur". Alors, après une pause sobre, il ajouta : "Mais s'ils ont été traités aussi mal que vous le dites, il y en aura forcément un ou deux qui laisseront leur entraînement leur monter à la tête. Dans l'armée nous avons toujours un idiot occasionnel qui pense que son entraînement signifie qu'il peut faire le seigneur au-dessus des civils. Nous devrons faire attention à cela".

"Nous ? " Ash sourit.

Jack se sentit sourire en retour.

\----oo00oo----

Beaucoup plus tard...

"Est-ce que vous aviez _besoin_ de lui dire mon fichu nom ? Maintenant il va m’appeler Ham* à chaque fois que je vais entrer. Je _déteste_ me faire appeler Ham ! Et comment diable avez-vous découvert mon nom en premier lieu ? D’autres sorts ? "

Harry rit alors qu’ils marchaient tous les deux côte à côte dans la rue. Le barman avait dit qu’il était l’heure il y a quelques minutes, et le pub fermait derrière eux. "Peut-être que vous pourriez faire en sorte qu’il vous appelle "Grae ". " suggéra Harry.

Jack lui lança un regard noir. "Comme si c‘était mieux, " grogna-t-il.

Harry ricana. "Continuez comme ça, " conseilla-t-il, "et vous ferez que Rusard se sente chez lui. Vous grognez tout comme son fichu chat. ".

"Qui est-ce qui nomme son chat ‹ Madame Teigne › de toute façon ? Et ce qu'est arrivé à ‹ M Teigne › ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je m’en fiche ". Harry rit encore. "Mais pour l’amour de Merlin, si jamais vous rencontrez cette boule de poil, ne l'insultez pas. Dédaignez la et Rusard ne vous parlera plus jamais."

"Il ne m'a même pas encore rencontré-- et de ce que vous m’avez dit il ne vous a pas vraiment parlé non plus. Êtes-vous sûr que ce gars est le bon à nommer responsable? "

"Faites moi confiance. Il sera bon. Très bon ".

"Il semble assez amer, " dit Jack douteusement. "Personne n'a besoin d'un commandant avec une fissure à son plastron ".

"Il n'a pas de sens de sa valeur, " répondit Harry. "Arrangez cela, et ce sera un homme avec qui il faut compter ".

"Mais pourra-t-il _commander?"_ appuya Jack. "Cela n'est pas pareil de simplement de donner des ordres de ci de là. Apparemment vous voulez donner à ce gars l'équivalent d’un poste de capitaine avec sa propre section de spécialistes. Il sera directement responsable de la sûreté et du déploiement de vingt ou trente autres personnes. A-t-il ce qu'il faut ? _Voudront-_ ils le suivre ? De ce que vous m'avez dit il n'est pas très aimé, et nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps. S'il n'a pas au moins quelque capacité naturelle tout s’effondrera ".

Harry arrêta de marcher. "Jack, " dit-il sérieusement. "Je sais que nous venons tout juste de nous rencontrer, mais s'il vous plaît -- faites moi confiance la-dessus. Je connais très bien Argus Rusard. La semaine dernière il n’a pas arrêté de me suivre, me faisant le mauvais oeil. Je suis un Mage de Guerre. Il est un crakmol. Par droits il devrait se recroqueviller loin de moi à chaque fois qu’il me voit. Ces derniers jours ont aussi été pire que jamais pour les élèves -- les élèves en _magie_ qui pourraient l'ensorceler jusqu'à la semaine prochaine par caprice! Mais ce sont _eux_ qui fuient devant lui ! Cet homme peut intimider des sorcières et des sorciers adultes par simple force de personnalité -- et il est près de craquer. Je peux le sentir. Il _veut_ ce que j'offre, et il le veut vraiment ".

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne chose, " l’avertit Jack. "Il semble mûr pour la vengeance une fois qu’il se rendra compte de ce que son entraînement lui permet de faire ".

"Oh, c'est pire que cela, " dit Harry. "Il a aussi vécu à l’un des endroits les plus magiques du monde. Il s'est littéralement trempé de pouvoir toute sa vie adulte. Il est, tout à fait franchement, le crackmol le plus puissant de la planète ".

"Maudit enfer. Et vous voulez le nommer capitaine ? Avez-vous perdu la tête ? "

Harry rit "Vous n'êtes pas la première personne à me le demander ". Puis, plus sérieusement, il ajouta : "Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi... mais je peux dire honnêtement que j'ai une bonne raison de croire que Rusard est-- au fond du coeur -- un être humain décent ". Puis il s'arrêta un instant. "Cela a dit, j'entends ce que vous me dites. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour négliger la possibilité que les choses puissent aller de travers ". Sinistrement, il continua. "Si le pire devait arriver... Eh bien, je sais mieux que lui-même ce qu'il peut et ne peut pas faire -- et si je le dois, je le descendrai ".

Jack hocha la tête. "J’aimerai savoir pourquoi vous avez tant confiance en ce gars là, mais tant que vous n’êtes pas _trop_ confiant je peux vivre avec cela ".

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bout de la rue.

Regardant derrière lui vers son nouvel/ancien ami, Harry dit : "A un point dans la semaine prochaine j'arrangerai un compte en banque avec les fonds pour la section et ses dépenses. Cela inclut votre salaire. Je sais que vous avez mon numéro de téléphone, mais les téléphone portables ne marchent pas à l'école, donc nous ne pourrons probablement pas reparler avant vendredi prochain. " 

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, " le rassura Jack. "J'ai quelques appels à passer, mais j'ai déjà deux personnes en tête pour le corps à corps et le maniement du couteau. Un est un ex de l’armée comme moi, et survit maintenant comme entraîneur de sécurité privé. L'autre travaille juste assez pour acheter sa nourriture et dépense alors le reste de son temps dans le dojo à aiguiser ses compétences pour s'amuser. Aucun des deux n’est vraiment fermement attaché à son travail. Une fois que vous aurez tout expliqué -- et prouvé que la magie est réelle -- je pense qu'il est plus probable qu’ils sautent sur l'occasion que de dire "non". Surtout puisque je peux garantir que vous offrez un meilleur argent que ce qu’ils gagnent maintenant ".

"Ça semble bon. Mais je me faisais plus de soucis au sujet de l'infrastructure de formation. Vous savez mieux que moi ce dont vous aurez besoin en terme d'armement, de munitions, de cibles, et d'équipement de formation. Et je n'ai même pas _commencé_ à regarder les choses fondamentales comme les tables et les chaises. Tout cela coûtera de l'argent -- et tant que je suis sur le sujet, aurons-nous besoin d'un comptable ?"

"Quelqu’un pour tenir un registre suffira probablement, " répondit Jack avec un haussement d‘épaules. "Mais nous pourrions avoir de la chance et en choisir un dans la section. Je m’en occuperai jusqu’à ce que nous soyons sûrs que nous n’avons personne en interne.

"Suffisant. Demain je compte signer le contrat pour un endroit que nous pourrons équiper. J'offre assez d’argent pour régler ça rapidement et nous permettre d’emménager le weekend d’après ".

"Vous savez, je suis assez sûr que je vais apprécier de travailler pour un type riche, " médita Jack. "Cela rend tout tellement plus facile ".

"Je vois un siège de toilettes plaqué or et vous êtes mort, " plaisanta Harry.

"Pas de chiottes en or, " consentit Jack. "J’ai compris ".

Harry sortit sa main. "Je vous verrai vendredi prochain, alors ".

La poignée de main de Jack était chaude et ferme. "A vendredi alors, patron ". Et avec cela, Harry revint dans l'ombre de la rue et transplana au loin.

\----oo00oo----

* Jambon


	21. Dures vérités

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CE QUE VOUS DEVEZ SAVOIR POUR LIRE CE CHAPITRE HORS SÉQUENCE
> 
> 1\. Avant le début de ce chapitre, Ash est tombé sur Severus et Minerva se disputant à propos de Harry Potter.
> 
> 2\. Minerva soutenait que Harry n'était de loin pas aussi vaniteux que Severus le croyait, et que Severus était aveuglé par son aversion pour le père de Harry.
> 
> 3\. Severus soutenait que Minerva était celle qui restait aveugle aux fautes de Harry parce que Potter était le Golden Boy de Gryffondor, le Survivant et leur Attrapeur Star.
> 
> 4\. Ash les interrompit tous deux en disant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait rien au sujet de Harry Potter, et que lui – un parfait étranger - connaissait Harry mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre eux simplement parce qu'il était allé à la maison des Dursley et avait *regardé* cet endroit.
> 
> 5\. Ash fit le pari avec Minerva et Severus qu'il connaissait Potter mieux que qu'eux, même s'ils avaient été ses professeurs pendant cinq ans et que Ash ne l'avait jamais rencontré.
> 
> 6\. Severus sait que Ash *a*, en fait, rencontré Harry Potter, mais il rejette cette réunion comme sans importance puisqu'il *sait* qu'il a raison de dire que Potter est gamin gâté - et après tout, Ash n'a passé qu'une heure ou deux avec le garçon.

  
  


\---- oo00oo ----

  
  


Il était quelques minutes avant minuit quand deux silhouettes drapées dans l'ombre apparurent soudainement au bout de Privet Drive. Leur présence passa entièrement inaperçue dans la rue sombre, et seule la bouffée de l'air déplacé qui accompagna l'apparition laissa une impression – dispersant feuilles et quelques déchets dans le caniveau.

  
  


"Quelle image charmante de la banlieue moldue", murmura Severus avec dégoût.

  
  


Minerva roula simplement des yeux vers le ciel et garda ses commentaires pour elle-même.

  
  


"Alors, laquelle est-ce?" lui demanda-t-il.

  
  


"Numéro quatre", répondit-elle en désignant une maison dans l'ombre, et à ce moment là Minerva se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était seule debout au milieu de la rue.

  
  


"Severus!" siffla-t-elle en courant après son collègue aux longues jambes. "Severus, attendez!"

  
  


Elle réussit à rattraper le Maître de Potions juste à temps pour l'empêcher de lancer 'Alohamora' sur la porte d'entrée des Dursley. "Severus!" murmura-t-elle furieusement après lui, "Les protections!"

  
  


Étonnamment, le Maître de Potions ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son avertissement plein de colère. Au lieu de cela, il regarda simplement son propre bras levé, puis à nouveau le visage dans les ombres.

  
  


Il leva un sourcil amusé.

  
  


Minerva s'aperçut brusquement qu'elle avait entouré d'une main le poignet de Severus dans un effort pour l'empêcher d'utiliser sa baguette. Avec un peu d'embarras, elle lâcha prise. "Severus", lui rappela-t-elle à mi-voix avec exaspération, "c'est la maison de *Harry Potter*. Elle est couverte de protections! Si vous commencez à lancer des sorts ici, nous devrons nous expliquer à Albus et au Ministère pendant toute la semaine prochaine!"

  
  


"Vraiment?" Demanda Severus doucement. Puis, sans même cligner des yeux, il ajouta: "Alohamora".

  
  


Minerva eut presque une crise cardiaque. Mais après quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte que rien ne s'était passé. Avec précaution, elle jeta un petit sortilège qui lui dirait si elle était à proximité de quelque barrière ou protection. Il n'y avait pas de sorts qui permettraient de détecter les protections d'Albus à distance, mais comme elle était debout sur le seuil de la maison des Dursley, son petit enchantement devrait être efficace.

  
  


Il n'y avait rien. Pas de magie. Pas de protection.

  
  


Elle regarda de nouveau Severus.

  
  


Le Maître de Potions souriait d'un air narquois.

  
  


"Ma chère Minerva", insista-t-il fier de lui, "contrairement à vous, j'ai pris la liberté de poser des questions sur la protection accordée à la famille moldue de Potter avant de partir. Albus a enlevé les protections il y a quelques semaines".

  
  


Il y avait des moments où Minerva voulait vraiment étrangler Severus.

  
  


Mais malheureusement, ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu de poursuivre de tels désirs. Alors, elle demanda simplement : "Et comment avez-vous exactement expliqué votre intérêt pour la famille de Harry? Ou devrais-je supposer qu'Albus sait notre présence ici?"

  
  


Severus renifla. "Ne soyez pas absurde. Il s'agit d'une affaire privée entre nous deux et cet arrogant je-sais-tout qui enseigne la Défense. Cela n'implique certainement *pas* notre Directeur très indiscret". Et avec cela, Severus la dépassa pour entrer dans la maison.

  
  


Minerva suivit silencieusement, se demandant si Albus la laisserait transfigurer tous les chaudrons de Severus en pots chatouilleux. Après tout, ils auraient encore *l'air* de chaudrons ...

  
  


Severus déclencha une légère lueur au bout de sa baguette et monta à l'étage pour prendre soin de sa moitié des tâches convenues. Minerva ne s'embarassa pas d'une lumière, mais pénétra simplement dans la pièce la plus proche à l'avant de la maison. Le léger clair de lune dessinait les meubles, et voyant les formes et ombres diverses, Minerva supposa qu'elle était dans le salon.

  
  


"Infusco Visum", incanta-t-elle avec précaution. Le sortilège veillerait à ce que quiconque regarde la maison continue à voir des fenêtres sombres. "Paulatim Lumos", ajouta-t-elle, et une faible lumière apparut dans tout le bâtiment, devenant progressivement plus forte à chaque moment qui passait. Elle et Severus avaient passé assez de temps à voyager sous la faible lumière de la lune pour que leurs yeux s'adaptent à l'obscurité, et elle n'était pas assez stupide pour les aveugler temporairement tous les deux avec un 'Lumos' soudain. La première partie de son incantation permettait que la lumière augment lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le niveau désiré.

  
  


Elle étudia avec curiosité la pièce moldue tandis que le niveau de lumière continuait à augmenter, et les meubles prenaient lentement leur couleur et leur définition.

  
  


Quelques minutes plus tard, le sort était complet.

  
  


"Vous auriez pu attendre, vous savez" fit une voix irritée derrière elle.

  
  


"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle doucement en se tournant pour voir Severus debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Certainement que trois moldus endormis ne vous ont pas donné de problèmes".

  
  


"Et il ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée qu'illuminer toute la maudite maison pourrait réveiller l'un d'eux?"

  
  


"Non", répondit-elle joyeusement. "J'ai simplement supposé que vous saviez comment lancer un charme de profond sommeil. Me trompais-je, Severus?" Le Maître de Potions la regardait maintenant avec une irritation visible, mais elle le connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour être intimidée.

  
  


"Bien sûr que non", répondit-il, l'air insulté. "Ils ne se réveilleraient pas maintenant si Londubat faisait exploser des chaudrons à côté d'eux. Mais vous avez de la chance que leur fils gonflé est un gros dormeur naturel. Je l'ai fait en dernier, et il y avait déjà assez de lumière pour voir beaucoup plus de lui que je ne l'aurais jamais voulu."

  
  


"Gonflé?" Demanda Minerva avec curiosité.

  
  


Severus avait l'air vaguement dégoûté. "Allez voir par vous-même", lui dit-il. "Le cousin de Potter semble avoir bu un chaudron entier d'élixir expansif".

  
  


"Oh là là," murmura Minerva, "ce genre de taille ne peut pas être bon pour lui".

  
  


"Mais cela conforte *mon* côté de notre petit pari", ajouta Severus content de lui. "Ce garçon est clairement gâté pourri, et vous êtes plus que bienvenue de regarder l'état de sa chambre! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est la moitié de cette camelotte, mais il est évident qu'ils lui donnent tout ce qu'il veut. Il est encore plus évident qu'ils n'ont jamais pris la peine de lui imposer un sentiment de discipline, de propreté ou de respect de lui-même. Pas étonnant que Potter ait tourné comme il l'a fait.

  
  


Cette fois, c'était le tour de Minerva de le regarder d'un air sévère. "Et bien sûr, M. Potter a toujours été *tellement* en surpoids, n'est-ce pas Severus? Oh, on dirait que ces deux garçons sont jumeaux! Ils se ressemblent tellement qu'ils *doivent* être exactement pareils dans *tous* les aspects , n'est-ce pas?"

  
  


Les lèvres de Severus se pincèrent d'agacement. "Je disais simplement -"

  
  


"- rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être répété," le coupa Minerva. "Nous sommes là pour apprendre des choses sur M. Potter - pas son cousin!"

  
  


"D'accord," accepta brusquement Severus .

  
  


"Et d'ailleurs," ajouta plus calmement Minerva: "Qu'est-ce que vous *avez* dit à Albus, exactement ?"

  
  


Severus la regarda avec curiosité. "En quoi est-ce important? N'est-il pas suffisant de savoir que les protections sont parties?"

  
  


"Faites-moi ce plaisir", suggéra-t-elle, "et prétendez que j'aimerais savoir *pourquoi* Albus ne nous attendra pas au moment où nous remettrons les pieds au château. "

  
  


Severus la regarda avec une expression légèrement offensée. "Je vous l'assure, il ne sait rien."

  
  


Minerva le regarda fixement. Sa détermination à obtenir une réponse s'appuyait fortement sur le fait que l'air sur son visage était le même que celui qu'elle avait utilisé avec succès pour faire trembler les élèves qui se tenaient mal au cours des trente dernières années. C'était, en fait, la même expression qu'elle avait utilisée sur Severus lui-même à chaque détention que le jeune Serpentard avait gagné lorsqu'il était assis dans sa classe de Métamorphoses.

  
  


Son ex-élève bougea, mal à l'aise. "En fait", admit-il finalement, "je ne lui ai rien dit".

  
  


"D'accord alors", répondit Minerva de sa voix 'Je-vais-trouver-la-vérité', "qu'est-ce que vous avez *demandé * qui l'a fait vous parler des protections ?"

  
  


"Allons Minerva," protesta Severus, "quelle suggestion typiquement Serpentard !"

  
  


"Sans aucun doute, c'est le résultat de mauvaises influences dans mon entourage", répondit-elle sèchement. "Maintenant, veuillez répondre à la question."

  
  


Réalisant qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner, Severus affecta un air d'indifférence et répondit: "J'ai simplement demandé si quelqu'un avait pris la peine d'améliorer la sécurité autour de la famille moldue de Potter. Après tout, le garçon *avait* disparu alors qu'il était sous leur garde -- sous leur nez de son oncle, si je ne me trompe pas. Et si ces idiots du Ministère *réussissent* réellement à le retrouver et à le remettre à sa place, il serait extrêmement embarrassant que la même chose - ou pire - se reproduise. "

  
  


"Ah", sourit Minerva. "Très intelligent, Severus". Il s'inclina légèrement en reconnaissance. "Je suppose," continua Minerva, "vu le manque total de protections, que quelqu'un a décidé que Harry ne reviendrait pas, même après qu'il ait été trouvé?"

  
  


"Apparemment, toute augmentation de la force ou du nombre de sorts sur cette famille aurait commencé à attirer une attention indésirable. Tout l'intérêt de laisser Potter avec sa famille moldue était d'utiliser leur relation de sang pour masquer sa présence magique. Et puisque l'arrangement actuel s'est révélé insuffisant, il n'y avait pas de raison de continuer.

  
  


Minerva fronça un peu les sourcils. "Alors, les Dursleys n'ont aucune protection?"

  
  


Severus renifla. "Regardez autour de vous Minerva - leur nature même les protège! Avez-vous déjà vu des modlus plus complètement ... *moldus* … de votre vie? Sans les barrières ou protections, cet endroit n'a pas une seule goutte de magie ! Et je peux vous assurer que les personnes que j'ai vues dormir là-haut ne ressemblent en rien à Potter, sous quelque forme que ce soit. Sans les protections, rien ne les distingue des millions d'autres moldus britanniques qui vivent leur vie en ignorant parfaitement notre monde. Et *cela* est une protection beaucoup plus efficace pour eux que celle d'un sortilège ou d'un enchantement ".

  
  


Minerva reconnut d'un signe qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait Severus. Mais en même temps, elle estimait également qu'il y avait quelque chose ... d'inquiétant ... à propos de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était? Distraitement, elle regarda autour d'elle la salle de séjour, rejoua mentalement les choses que Severus lui avait racontées et essaya de déterminer la source de son malaise.

  
  


Elle remarqua distraitement que Severus était parti explorer le reste de la maison.

  
  


Pendant quelques minutes, Minerva vaqua, regardant des objets inconnus et s'émerveillant de l'étrangeté de tout. Elle avait une vague idée que la chose avec l'ampoule en verre était une sorte de lampe, mais comme elle ne semblait pas nécessiter d'huile, elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont cela fonctionnait. D'autre part, le canapé surdimensionné n'aurait pas été déplacé dans une maison magique modeste. //Mais alors,// pensa-t-elle, // je suppose qu'une chaise confortable est la même pour tout le monde.//

  
  


"Minerva?"

  
  


Son complice était de nouveau dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air vaguement perturbé.

  
  


"Severus? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

  
  


"Êtes-vous certaine que c'est la bonne maison?"

  
  


"Que voulez-vous dire?"

  
  


"Pour l'amour de Merlin ... Que *pensez*-vous que je veuille dire!" Je vous demande si vous êtes certaine que c'est la maison de Potter. "

  
  


"Oui, bien sûr que j'en suis certaine. Albus a laissé Harry juste sur le pas de la porte - Je l'ai vu le faire moi-même!"

  
  


Severus avait l'air incertain. "C'*était* il y a plus de quinze ans ..."

  
  


"Severus - vous faites *une seule* blague à propos de mon âge ou de ma mémoire, et je ne répond plus de--"

  
  


"Bien! Très bien! C'est la maison! Je vous crois!"

  
  


"Je suis tellement heureuse de l'entendre", répliqua Minerva sarcastiquement. "Maintenant, expliquez pourquoi vous doutiez de moi en premier lieu".

  
  


Severus renifla. "Je pensais que vous étiez en train d'écouter quand vous avez accepté de faire partie de ce pari ridicule. Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de ce prétendu conseil de ce fichu Mage de Guerre ?"

  
  


Minerva cligna des yeux. "... Quelque chose à propos de parler aux murs?"

  
  


"Il a dit - et je cite -'si vous êtes prêts à écouter, même les murs des moldus vous parleront'. Eh bien, j'ai écouté - ou plutôt j'ai regardé - et maintenant je me demande comment cela pourrait bien être la maison de Potter. "

  
  


Intriguée, Minerva commença à balayer les murs du regard, cherchant ce que Severus avait bien pu remarquer.

  
  


Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le comprendre. Il y avait de nombreuses photos de style moldu accrochées d'un côté de la pièce au-dessus de ce qui semblait être ... une cheminée? Eh bien, cela ressemblait à un manteau cheminée standard en tout cas. Mais ce qui aurait pu être la cheminée avait été bloqué et décoré avec un gadget moldu. Cependant, ce qui l'intéressait le plus, c'était les images encadrées *sur* le manteau de la cheminée et les photographies qui pendaient au-dessus.

  
  


Au début, elle eut un peu de mal à reconnaître la famille de Harry - la qualité étrangement plate et figée des images moldues faisait sembler les personnes en elles écrasées et sans vie. Il était difficile de reconnaître les silhouettes comme des êtres humains vivants, et encore moins comme des gens qu'elle avait vu vaquer à leurs affaires il y a quinze ans. Mais finalement, elle fit le lien et identifia correctement l'oncle et la tante de Harry.

  
  


Et cela, bien sûr, signifiait que le garçon debout à côté d'eux dans pratiquement toutes les photos devait être leur fils. "Elixir expensif en effet", murmura-t-elle regardant d'une photo à l'autre, voyant le garçon passer du bébé au tout-petit, à l'enfant, puis enfin à l'adolescent. La description de Severus de son problème de poids n'avait pas été exagérée.

  
  


Mais à l'exception de la famille moldue de Harry, les photographies restantes ne montraient que quelques visages non identifiables - probablement des parents et des amis.

  
  


Ce qui laissait quelque chose - ou plutôt quelqu'*un* - d'absent ...

  
  


"Où sont les photos de Harry?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton perplexe.

  
  


"Il n'y en a pas", lui dit Severus. "Ou du moins, il n'y en a pas ici. Je n'ai pas pensé vérifier les chambres quand j'étais en haut". Alors un regard pensif passa sur son visage et il ajouta: "A bien y penser, je n'ai pas non plus vu de chambre qui semble appartenir à Potter."

  
  


"Cela n'est pas possible ..." Minerva s'arrêta, confuse.

  
  


"Voyez par vous-même," offrit Severus en s'écartant et en lui montrant le couloir. "Si vous voulez commencer ici, en-bas, il y a d'autres de ces horribles photos moldues sur les murs, et même une ou deux collées à un grand ... *truc* … blanc dans la cuisine".

  
  


Le grand truc blanc s'avéra être un placard de stockage à nourriture, enchanté avec l'équivalent moldu d'un sort de refroidissement. Mais où que Minerva et Severus regardent, il n'y avait toujours aucune photo de Harry.

  
  


"En haut?" Demanda Minerva avec l'air d'en douter. Severus avait l'air sceptique, mais néanmoins se dirigea vers le haut des marches. Minerva suivit.

  
  


Peu de temps après, ils étaient de retour dans le salon – sans plus d'éléments que quand ils en étaient partis.

  
  


"Peut-être qu'ils ont déménagé", suggèra Severus. "Cela *fait* près de quinze ans ..."

  
  


"Non", déclara Minerva, "c'est certainement son oncle et sa tante endormis là-haut. J'ai passé une journée entière à regarder ces deux là en prévision de l'arrivée de Harry. Je sais à quoi ils ressemblent, et je *sais* que ce sont les gens à qui nous l'avons laissé. "

  
  


Severus soupira. "D'accord", accepta-t-il à contrecoeur. "Mais j'aimerais simplement souligner qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de Potter dans l'une ou l'autre des chambres libres à l'étage - alors à moins que vous n'en ayez trouvée une de cachée ici ..."

  
  


"Je sais, je sais", Minerva s'agita. "Je ne comprends tout simplement pas ..."

  
  


Ils se sont tinrent là quelques instants - chacun contemplant la situation de son propre point de vue, et essayant tous les deux de proposer une explication rationnelle à tout cela.

  
  


Leur silence mutuel fut finalement interrompu lorsque Severus déclara abruptement: "Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils ont pu mettre les affaires du garçon au stockage? Nous devrions chercher un grenier ou quelque chose de ce genre".

  
  


"C'est possible", admit Minerva, "mais pourquoi enlever toutes ses photos ? "

  
  


"Comment puis-je le savoir?" répondit Severus avec irritation. "Qui sait ce qui a traversé leurs cervelles moldues quand Potter a disparu.".

  
  


"Cela n'aide pas", le prévint Minerva.

  
  


"Je ne vous entends pas proposer de meilleure idée".

  
  


L'accusation n'était, malheureusement, que trop vraie. Minerva soupira. "Peut-être", suggéra-t-elle, "qu'avant de continuer à monter et descendre les escaliers, nous devrions essayer de résumer les faits". Severus renifla, mais resta autrement silencieux. "Alors," continua-t-elle, "que savons-nous?"

  
  


"Eh bien, selon vous", répondit Severus avec une légère trace de sarcasme, "nous savons que c'est certainement la maison où Potter a été laissé bébé, et nous savons qu'il y a deux moldus adultes qui vivent ici qui sont définitivement son oncle et sa tante. Ce que nous ne savons pas, c'est si Potter lui-même a jamais vécu ici, car il n'y a absolument aucun signe de lui!"

  
  


"Aucun de signe de lui …" répéta lentement Minerva. Et puis elle sentit ses yeux s'élargir en se rendant compte de la raison pour laquelle les commentaires du Maître de Potions plus tôt dans la soirée l'avaient tellement dérangée. "Severus!" haleta-t-elle, "- vous avez dit que sans les protections, il n'y avait plus une seule goutte de magie dans cette maison!"

  
  


Severus vit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir. Ses yeux s'élargirent en ajoutant: "Mais cela ne devrait pas être possible si Potter a grandi ici".

  
  


"Non, ça ne devrait pas être possible." Minerva était d'accord et avait l'air perturbée. "Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un enfant sorcier qui n'a pas transformé spontanément quelque chose en jouet au moins une fois, et le Ministère n'a jamais été capable de tracer la magie sans baguettes, alors, à moins d'avoir donné ces jouets ..."

  
  


"Cela ne ferait aucune différence s'ils l'avaient fait", déclara Severus. "Une fois qu'il a commencé l'école, il devrait y avoir des objets magiques à s'accumuler partout. Au minimum, il faudrait de quoi écrire ses devoirs d'été".

  
  


"Et ils ne *font* plus de plumes sans un sortilège anti-fuite".

  
  


"Ou de parchemin sans sorts anti-taches".

  
  


"Et pourtant la maison a l'air ..."

  
  


"- magiquement morte", finit Severus.

  
  


"Une tournure de phrase plutôt négative", commenta Minerva avec un sourcil levé.

  
  


"Mais pas tout à fait inexacte", répliqua Severus. Puis il leva sa baguette et murmura un bref mais puissant sortilège de cherche-magie.

  
  


Quelques instants plus tard, le sortilège se termina.

  
  


"Eh bien?" Demanda Minerva.

  
  


"Rien", répliqua Severus avec dégoût. "Pas de vieux jouets, pas de plumes usées - pas même un morceau de parchemin! - Pas de photographies sorcières, pas une goutte d'encre - rien!"

  
  


Minerva fronça les sourcils. "Je trouve difficile à croire qu'un garçon adolescent puisse être tellement propre. Mais encore, est-il possible qu'il ait tout gardé dans son coffre? Il a disparu avec lui, n'est-ce pas?"

  
  


"Minerva", déclara Severus avec patience, "je ne pense pas que vous appréciez le manque de magie complet et total que je décris. Même l'*encre* sorcière a une solution anti-décoloration et je défie n'importe quel enfant de passer chaque été à écrire ses devoirs sans renverser ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte où que ce soit dans la maison!

  
  


Minerva absorba cette déclaration en silence. Si Severus avait raison - et elle n'avait aucune raison de croire qu'il avait mal lancé le sort - alors il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule conclusion possible ...

  
  


"M. Potter n'a pas grandi dans cette maison", déclara-t-elle, "et n'a probablement jamais vécu ici".

  
  


"En effet", conclut également Severus. "Et pourtant, Albus et le Ministère ont actuellement l'impression qu'il était ici tout ce temps - qu'il était protégé pendant toutes ces années".

  
  


Minerva avait l'air grave. C'était maintenant beaucoup plus qu'un pari stupide sur lequel d'entre eux connaissait le mieux Harry Potter. Un air déterminé s'installa sur son visage. "Nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé."

  
  


"Un sort de résolution de temps combiné à une potion révélatrice devrait faire l'affaire", déclara Severus.

  
  


Minerva cligna des yeux. "Et laissez-moi deviner", dit-elle sèchement, "- vous avez *comme par hasard* une potion révélatrice avec vous".

  
  


Severus sourit. "Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais compter sur des conseils ridicules comme parler à des murs moldus, n'est-ce pas? Et ne me regardez pas comme cela, il n'y avait rien dans notre pari qui disait que je ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie pour prouver mon côté du pari. "

  
  


Minerva ne prit même pas la peine de mentionner l'invasion flagrante de la vie privée de Harry, ou le fait que, parmi les trois, seul Severus avait les compétences pour préparer une potion révélatrice et était donc le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser à son avantage. Au lieu de cela, elle demanda simplement : "Qu'avez-vous utilisé pour concentrer la potion sur M. Potter?"

  
  


"Sa rédaction de Potions du dernier examen de l'année dernière".

  
  


Minerva était surprise. "Severus", commença-t-elle, "en dehors du fait que vous avez complètement détruit l'examen final d'un étudiant, je suis tout à fait certaine qu'un simple morceau de parchemin ne peut pas être utilisé comme focus".

  
  


"Si, si Londubat passait le même examen".

  
  


"Que...?"

  
  


"En plus de la rédaction", Severus fit une grimace, "il y avait aussi une partie pratique. En prenant en compte une grande quantité de stupidité de Gryffondor, plusieurs explosions et quelques cris, vous obtenez du sang - le sang de Potter pour être exact – partout sur sa rédaction. "

  
  


"Ah, ceci explique cela." Le sang était un focus puissant pour les sorts et les potions, et seule une petite quantité aurait été nécessaire. Satisfaite, Minerva tira sa baguette et recula pour donner plus de place à Severus. "Je vais lancer la partie sortilège", lui dit-elle.

  
  


Severus grogna juste et sortit un flacon de taille moyenne. Il cassa le sceau et leva simplement le récipient ouvert. Mais avant de commencer à le verser, il s'arrêta pour dire: "Nous savons que Potter était là il y a tout juste un peu plus de quinze ans. Je suggère que vous concentriez le sort justement il y a quinze ans, ce qui devrait se situer quelques semaines après son arrivée. Avec un peu de chance il sera toujours là, et nous pourrons ensuite avancer par intervalles mensuels. "

  
  


"Vous n'attendez pas beaucoup de moi, n'est-ce pas?" répondit Minerva avec aigreur. Le sortilège de résolution de temps était une incantation difficile la plupart du temps, encore plus avec des modifications.

  
  


"Voulez-vous que je le fasse?"

  
  


Minerva lui lança un regard noir. "Allons y comme ça".

  
  


Avec précaution, Severus inclina le flacon ouvert et versa un liquide blanc pétillant sur le tapis. Une fois le flacon vide, il avait versé un cercle assez large sur le plancher du salon. Minerva se demanda vaguement si cela laisserait une tache. Severus recula, et quelques secondes plus tard, le cercle commença à s'évaporer vers le haut, se transformant en un brouillard blanc brumeux. Tout comme la dernière partie du cercle commeçait à se dissoudre, Minerva fit un pas en avant et prononça une chaîne de syllabes *très* compliquée. Elle et Severus regardèrent alors le brouillard tournoyer avec des formes indistinctes avant de sortir de la pièce et dans le couloir.

  
  


"Où cela va-t-il?" Demanda Severus alors qu'ils suivaient la brume dans le court couloir.

  
  


"Je n'en ai aucune idée", répondit Minerva, "j'ai envoyé le sortilège il y a précisément quinze ans, comme vous l'avez suggéré. Je n'ai même pas changé l'heure du jour. Nous *devrions* aller vers l'une des chambres, qui serait une chambre de bébé à ce stade. "

  
  


Mais non. Au lieu de cela, le brouillard pâle atteint une petite porte dans le mur sous les escaliers, et commença immédiatement à s'infiltrer autour de ses bords pour entrer dans le placard derrière.

  
  


Maintenant intensément curieux, Severus décrocha le loquet sur la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Il fut tellement étourdi par ce qu'il vit qu'il ne protesta même pas quand Minerva le poussa de l'épaule pour voir elle aussi.

  
  


Le brouillard s'était agrandi pour remplir le petit placard, et il montrait maintenant une superposition fantomatique de ce à quoi il avait ressemblé cette nuit là il y a quinze ans.

  
  


Il y avait une pile de couches sur le sol, quelques couches propres et nettement pliées sur une étagère avec des vieilles chemises et des chiffons à côté, et quelques bouteilles non identifiables à côté d'un pot de poudre de bébé. Mais ce qui surprit à la fois Severus et Minerva fut la grande étagère improvisée qui avait visiblement été poussée dans le placard, et soutenait pour le moment une assez grande boîte en bois.

  
  


Dormant à l'intérieur de la boîte, enveloppé dans quelques vieilles couvertures, il y avait un bébé.

  
  


\---- oo00oo ----

  
  


Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir regardé dans le placard plusieurs fois, Severus et Minerva réussirent finalement à se convaincre que oui, bébé Potter dormait dans une boîte dans un placard.

  
  


Minerva fut la première à récupérer sa voix. "Au nom de Merlin que faisait ce garçon dans un placard? Quel genre de personne garde un bébé de quinze mois dans une boîte dans un *placard *?"

  
  


Le visage de Severus était un masque illisible. "Vous avez dit que Albus a laissé une lettre ...?"

  
  


"Expliquant la situation, oui".

  
  


"Peut-être que les moldus ont été indûment alarmés par cela. Peut-être qu'ils pensaient qu'ils devaient cacher le garçon pour le protéger". Mais Severus n'avait pas du tout l'air convaincu par cette explication lui-même.

  
  


"Je vais recentrer le sort", déclara Minerva sinistrement. "J'avance d'un mois".

  
  


Mais c'était la même histoire un mois plus tard. Le bébé et la boîte restèrent dans le placard.

  
  


Minerva changea le sort trois fois de plus avec des résultats similaires. Après cela, elle décida de sauter par blocs de deux mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un point où le bébé devint un petit-garçon de deux ans – dormant toujours dans le placard.

  
  


Au cours d'un de ces changements de temps, la boîte disparut, seulement pour être remplacée par un matelas usé sur une étagère plus grande et plus permanente.

  
  


Enfin, Minerva commença à déplacer le sort par blocs de *six* mois. Elle le recentra une demi-douzaine de fois avant que Severus ne l'arrête finalement. À ce moment-là, Harry était un petit garçon de cinq ans avec les mêmes cheveux noirs désordonnés qu'il avait eu à Poudlard. Mais même alors, la seule différence réelle dans le placard était que le tas de couches et la poudre pour bébé avaient disparu il y a quelque temps, et le tas de chemises et de chiffons étaient devenus légèrement plus grands. Minerva s'aperçut brusquement que le petit Potter était en train de *porter* certains de ces chiffons en tant que pyjama. Cependant, le dernier saut apporta au moins un changement significatif dans la vie du garçon - une petite paire de lunettes moches était posée sur l'étagère à côté de lui.

  
  


Mais Harry Potter continuait à dormir dans le placard.

  
  


Maintenant, Severus en avait vu plus qu'assez. "Minerva", interrompit-il alors qu'elle se préparait à déplacer le sortilège encore une fois, "c'est ridicule! Ce garçon n'a jamais bougé d'ici, et nous n'allons rien apprendre de nouveau à le regarder dormir pendant les dix prochaines années! Pour l'amour de Merlin, ajoutez quelques heures au prochain saut afin que nous puissions au moins voir ce qui se passe pendant qu'il est réveillé!

  
  


Et elle le fit.

  
  


Ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'ils virent le brouillard nacré sortir finalement du placard. Il flottait maintenant vers la cuisine.

  
  


Severus et Minerva suivirent anxieusement.

  
  


Lorsque le sortilège finit de se reformer, il y avait un Harry Potter fantômatique - maintenant âgé de presque six ans - debout sur une chaise devant la cuisinière moldue.

  
  


Il était apparemment en train de cuisiner du bacon dans une poêle à frire - qui était à l'évidence trop lourde pour qu'il puisse la soulever.

  
  


Comme ils continuaient de regarder, Severus remarqua quelque chose. "Minerva?" demanda-t-il avec un air de dégoût: "Est-ce que le garçon est vraiment en train de mettre des morceaux de bacon gras et chauds dans ses *poches*?

  
  


Minerva ne répondit pas - et ils continuèrent à regarder.

  
  


Très bientôt, d'autres personnages commencèrent à prendre forme à partir du brouillard pâle du sort.

  
  


La tante de Harry apparut et regarda critiquement dans la poêle. Le petit garçon la regarda anxieusement. Il semblait vouloir la satisfaire, mais elle ne fit que lui saisir le bras et le retirer brusquement de la chaise. Puis elle donna un coup de pied à la chaise pour la pousser et souleva la poêle de la cuisinière. Minerva et Severus regardèrent Harry aller récupérer la chaise, la poussant dans un coin. Puis il monta dessus et s'assit.

  
  


Sa tante moldue servit alors le petit-déjeuner à son mari, qui se forma hors du brouillard blanc alors qu'elle s'approchait de la table. Le cousin de Harry entra peu de temps après, et la famille s'assit au petit-déjeuner. Minerva et Severus purent alors contempler le cousin de Harry se comporter à table comme un petit troll mal élevé.

  
  


Personne ne faisait attention à Harry, qui continuait à patienter patiemment sur sa chaise dans le coin.

  
  


Au moment où le petit-déjeuner finissait, Harry n'avait toujours pas mangé. La tante de Harry embrassa son mari et tira son fils hors de la cuisine. Elle semblait être en train de faire des culs de poules et des visages heureux à son petit garçon dodu, et Minerva était reconnaissante du fait que le sortilège n'incluait pas les effets sonores.

  
  


Alors l'oncle de Harry sortit de table et quitta la pièce sans même un regard dans la direction de Harry.

  
  


Dès qu'il était fut seul dans la cuisine, Harry s'élança et commença à choisir avec soin et ramasser parmi les restes du petit-déjeuner. Il laissait quelques morceaux, tandis que d'autres furent rapidement enfoncés dans sa bouche. Minerva ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ignorait la plupart des portions les plus grandes et plus mangeables en faveur des plus petits restes - c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que Severus murmure: "Tu es intelligent - reste loin des meilleurs morceaux - ils ne remarqueront pas s'il manque des miettes ... "

  
  


Alors la tante de Harry réapparut, et ils la regardèrent obliger le petit garçon à déplacer soigneusement chaque assiette une par une de la table à l'évier. Après cela, il récupéra sa chaise, monta dessus et commença à laver la vaisselle sous l'œil critique de sa tante. Après cela, Harry fut récompensé d'une seule tranche de pain grillé et d'une pomme qui semblait avoir été ramassée sur la route après avoir chuté d'un camion. Alors sa tante l'attrapa par l'épaule et le poussa dans le couloir et à nouveau dans le placard sous les escaliers. Minerva et Severus ne purent que la regarder s'éloigner, se dissipant dans l'air quand elle sortit du champ d'action du sortilège.

  
  


"Et il a encore le bacon dans ses poches", murmura Severus à lui-même.

  
  


Minerva le regarda avec curiosité, mais le Maître de Potions avait fermé tout signe d'émotion sur son visage. Seules leurs longues années passées côte à côte lui permirent d'entendre l'étrange combinaison d'horreur et d'admiration dans ses mots chuchotés.

  
  


Personnellement, elle n'avait pas encore dépassé le stade du choc.

  
  


\---- oo00oo ----

  
  


Après cela, Minerva commença à parcourir la vie de Harry avec une minutie méthodique. Elle déplaça le sortilège par blocs de deux mois, changeant toujours l'heure du jour et surveillant toujours soigneusement le visage, les mains et les bras de Harry, guettant tout signe d'ecchymoses ou de blessures.

  
  


Ensemble, elle et Severus furent témoins des divers morceaux de la vie de Harry. Ils le virent faire cuire le petit-déjeuner à nouveau, et ils le suivirent dans toute la maison tandis qu'il astiquait les planchers, faisait la poussière, passait l'aspirateur ou s'occupait de la lessive. À l'âge de neuf ans, ils le virent se recroqueviller de peur lorsqu'un verre à boire humide glissa entre ses doigts et se brisa silencieusement sur le sol de la cuisine. Ils regardèrent tandis que sa tante lui criait dessus dans le silence fantomatique du sortilège, et son oncle vint le secouer jusqu'à ce que le garçon doive attraper ses lunettes pour les empêcher de tomber de son nez. Après cela, Harry fut trainé jusqu'au placard - enfermé comme un prisonnier tandis que son oncle en colère s'éloignait et se redevenait brume.

  
  


Ensemble, ils observèrent la cruauté occasionnelle du cousin de Harry alors que le petit troll devenait un troll plus grand – toujours mal élevé et gâté et trop heureux d'utiliser sa masse pour pousser Harry contre les murs chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Ils virent le visage de Harry à Noël, regardant en silence depuis le couloir – on lui avait clairement interdit de s'immiscer dans ce moment en «famille». Les moldus étaient rassemblés autour d'un bel arbre, riants et heureux - l'oncle et la tante de Harry regardaient joyeusement leur fils ouvrir une petite montagne de cadeaux. Mais il n'y avait rien pour Harry, et Minerva faillit éclater en sanglots quand Severus dit: "Maintenant, nous savons pourquoi il n'y avait pas de jouets. Il n'a jamais eu de raison d'en vouloir un, car il n'aurait pas eu le droit de le garder. "

  
  


Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils prenaient note des vêtements de seconde main râpés et trop grands que Harry était obligé à porter. Il était évident que le jeune sorcier ne pouvait pas suivre la taille et le poids de son cousin, si bien que chaque vêtement usé devenait de plus en plus grand sur le corps mince de Harry.

  
  


Parfois, après l'un des sauts dans le temps de Minerva, le sortilège ne se reformait pas - persistant comme un nuage sans forme près d'un mur ou d'une fenêtre. La sorcière pleine de ressources avait mis des limites à la magie pour la confiner à la maison, et chaque fois que Harry était quelque part à l'extérieur, le brouillard blanc laiteux dérivait simplement aussi près de son emplacement que possible sans traverser les limites que Minerva avait posées.

  
  


Mais chaque fois que cela arrivait, Minerva refusait constamment de laisser passer sa vérification bimensuelle. Au lieu de cela, elle choisissait d'augmenter la difficulté de sa tâche auto-imposée en relançant le sort vers l'avant d'une heure ou deux jusqu'à ce que Harry soit de nouveau rentré.

  
  


Finalement, la fatigue de déplacer le sortilège tant de fois commença à la rattraper. Minerva se retrouva épuisée et frustrée - mais elle refusa de s'arrêter. Au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, éclairées par ce brouillard silencieux, elle et Severus avaient été témoins de choses terribles, mais jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient vu aucun signe de violence physique extrême. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la cruauté semblait toujours s'arrêter juste avant la raclée ou de vraies violences. Harry était secoué, affamé, enfermé dans le placard et forcé à travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement - mais pas une fois il ne fut frappé ou battu, ou agressé physiquement au-delà d'être attrapé ou bousculé.

  
  


Pourtant Minerva persistait. Elle devait être *sure* - elle devait *savoir* que c'était tout - qu'il n'y avait rien de ... pire ... qui attendait dans le futur de Harry - maintenant son passé.

  
  


Mais quand elle souleva sa baguette encore une fois, il y eut soudain une autre main sur la sienne. Surprise, elle leva les yeux pour voir Severus la regarder avec une résolution sinistre dans ses yeux. Aucun mot ne passa entre eux - mais le changement suivant du sortilège fut commandé par une voix de sorcier - et elle n'était pas moins déterminée que la sienne.

  
  


Et les années continuèrent à passer.

  
  


\---- oo00oo ----

  
  


Si ce n'était pas si horrible, le matin où la lettre de Poudlard pour Harry arriva aurait été assez drôle. Mais à ce moment-là, Minerva ne pouvait que regarder fixement l'oncle de Harry refuser de lui remettre son courrier. C'est alors que la curiosité de Severus l'emporta, et ils avancèrent un jour à la fois - regardant jusqu'à ce que la maison soit pratiquement inondée de lettres non ouvertes. Pourtant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry ne réussit jamais à en saisir une.

  
  


Et puis - pendant plusieurs jours après - le sortilège refusa obstinément de se reformer, et Severus abandonna finalement en murmurant: "Foutus lâches. Ils ont fui - comme s'ils pouvaient se cacher de Dumbledore. Les imbéciles."

  
  


Donc, à la place, Severus avança d'un mois - juste pour s'assurer que Harry avait réussi à revenir à la maison avant son premier jour d'école. C'était le cas, et de ce que Minerva pouvait voir, le garçon ne semblait pas avoir souffert du voyage inattendu.

  
  


Après cela, ils étaient presque à la fin. Harry avait commencé sa scolarité et il ne restait que cinq ans à parcourir. Mais, bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à chercher Harry ici dans la maison quand ils savaient qu'il serait à Poudlard pendant la plupart de ces années. En fait, tout ce qui restait réellement étaient quelques vacances - mais ce n'était qu'après avoir entendu Severus déplacer le sort à la fin de décembre que Minerva se rendit soudain compte ...

  
  


"Severus", murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes, "vous n'avez pas besoin de vous embêter avec Noël ou toute autre fête. Harry sera toujours à l'école. Il ... il n'est jamais rentré à la maison ..."

  
  


Severus ne parla pas. Il fit hocha juste légèrement la tête et leva de nouveau sa baguette.

  
  


Et quand les vacances d'été arrivèrent, aucun d'eux ne fut surpris lorsque le sort commença à dériver vers l'étage. Ils avaient vu Harry nettoyer et travailler dans chaque pièce de la maison - surtout dans la chambre de son cousin, où le désordre semblait s'accumuler beaucoup plus rapidement que nulle part ailleurs. Ce fut donc un léger choc quand ils trouvèrent la forme fantôme de Harry assise à un simple bureau d'écriture dans la plus petite chambre. Son hibou était perché dans sa cage près d'un lit soigneusement fait, et il semblait que le placard puisse soudain être une chose du passé.

  
  


Minerva sentit presque son moral reprendre. *Enfin* la vie de Harry s'améliorait, du moins un peu.

  
  


Mais elle constata rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas.

  
  


Bien qu'il soit vrai que Harry soit maintenant autorisé à habiter dans une vraie chambre, le traitement que lui infligeaient les Dursleys était par ailleurs inchangé. Et quand Severus déplaça le sortilège révélateur au milieu de la nuit - juste pour s'*assurer* qu'il ne dormait plus dans le placard - ils furent à nouveau choqués. Harry Potter était à moitié caché sous les couvertures de son lit, penché sur un de ses livres scolaires, essayant de lire à la lumière d'un étrange gadget moldu qui ressemblait à un gros cylindre avec un sort de lumos à une extrémité. Et, aux regards nerveux que Harry lançait occasionnellement vers la porte, il était évident qu'il avait peur d'être pris en train d'étudier la magie!

  
  


Severus déplaça le sortilège quelques fois de plus, et ils observèrent tandis que Harry faisait le ménage de jour et ses devoirs de nuit - se blottissant sur son parchemin, en espérant que personne ne remarquerait la lumière étouffée qui s'échappait de sous les couvertures. Ils notèrent avec quelles précautions il cachait les rouleaux de parchemin et les plumes et l'encre qui les accompagnaient – nettoyant toujours méticuleusement tout signe de son apprentissage interdit. Et tandis que c'était Minerva qui dit avec stupeur: "Pas étonnant que ses devoirs d'été aient toujours été si mal faits.", ce fut Severus qui souligna d'une voix faible qu'au moins maintenant ils savaient pourquoi il n'y avait pas une seule goutte d'encre magique maison.

  
  


Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la fin de leur voyage à travers la vie de Harry, les deux professeurs ne purent que regarder impuissants tandis que des barreau de fer apparurent à la fenêtre de Harry - et furent ensuite arrachées par une voiture remplie de Weasleys à têtes rousses. Ils virent finalement Harry manger de la nourriture décente - mais c'était assez peu car les petites tartes étaient presque certainement envoyées par Molly Weasley, avec un fort charme conservateur dessus - et Harry les rationnait à l'évidence et les cachait avec soin sous une planche du plancher.

  
  


Quand le dernier moment arriva finalement - la fin de l'été de la cinquième année de Harry – Severus termina le sortilège avec quelque chose de semblable au soulagement. La cinquième année de Harry à Poudlard avait été sa dernière avant de disparaître - et il n'était pas revenu à la maison à la fin de celle-ci.

  
  


Leur incursion dans la vie de Harry James Potter avait pris fin.

  
  


Et de cela, Minerva était profondément reconnaissante.

  
  


À la fin, il n'y avait pas eu de violence qui aie nécessité des hôpitaux ou des potions de guérison. Mais dans le même temps, Minerva voulait crier - pleurer - se précipiter dans la chambre principale et maudire la famille de Harry jusqu'au bout de l'enfer. Mais elle fut ramenée à la réalité par les mots de colère de Severus: "Sortons d'ici avant que je fasse quelque chose d'impardonnable - dans les deux sens du terme".

  
  


La rage contrôlée dans la voix de Severus fut comme un choc d'eau froide. Si c'était difficile pour elle, combien pire était-ce pour son compagnon? - un homme qui ne pouvait plus se réconforter avec la conviction que Harry était un gamin égoïste et gâté qui avait besoin d'une discipline ferme afin de compenser le confort somptueux de sa vie de famille.

  
  


Si les illusions de Minerva avaient été brisées, celles de Severus avaient été complètement détruites.

  
  


Au moins, elle avait le réconfort de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas aggravé la vie de Harry - et, peut-être, qu'elle avait réussi à la rendre meilleure de temps en temps.

  
  


Severus n'avait même pas ça, et il le savait.

  
  


Comme un somnambule, Minerva redescendit pour annuler le sort de Lumos et enlever l'incantation qui assombrissait toutes les fenêtres pour des observateurs extérieurs. Une partie d'elle se demandait quelle quantité de la colère de Severus était dirigée vers les moldus, et quelle quantité envers lui-même. S'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle, alors une grande partie serait tournée vers l'intérieur.

  
  


Comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle? - si *ignorante* de la vie de Harry chez lui? Il y a quinze ans, elle avait même *dit* à Albus combien ces moldus étaient mauvais. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas *su*!?

  
  


Minerva se blâmait encore en attendant Severus sur le pas de la porte. Quand il la rejoint silencieusement, son visage était plein d'ombres - mais elles ne faisaient rien pour cacher le mélange de douleur et de fureur qui se reflètait dans ses yeux. Le contrôle que Severus avait sur ses actions et ses émotions était étonnant. Elle savait sans demander qu'il n'avait rien fait aux moldus endormis, même s'il le voulait désespérément.

  
  


"Si j'avais commencé", déclara-t-il quand il vit son expression, "j'aurais été trop loin".

  
  


Puis il passa devant elle, et Minerva ferma la porte derrière lui.

  
  


Ensemble, ils retournèrent dans la rue.

  
  


Minerva était épuisée. Ils étaient restés dans la maison pendant des heures et, maintenant, l'aube n'était plus loin.

  
  


Quand ils arrivèrent au bout de la rue, ils s'arrêtèrent, et Minerva se retourna vers la maison assombrie avec son petit jardin bien entretenu. Elle ne doutait pas que c'était la sueur de Harry qui l'avait rendu si soigné et ordonné.

  
  


"Pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-il pas *dit*?" se lamenta-t-elle finalement.

  
  


"Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait?" répondit durement Severus. "Après tout, c'est nous qui l'avons laissé là pour commencer - et les enfants maltraités ont souvent trop honte de dire quoi que ce soit". Puis il avala douloureusement avant d'ajouter: "Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi il n'y avait pas de photo sur lui sur les murs ..."

  
  


"- ils n'en ont jamais pris."

  
  


\---- oo00oo ----

  
  


La lumière d'avant l'aube peignait déjà le paysage de nuances de gris glacées lorsque Minerva et Severus arrivèrent aux massives portes en bois du château. Ils avaient marché côte-à-côte, leurs chaussures crissant le long du chemin du gravier, mais aucun d'eux n'avait parlé ni regardé l'autre depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la limite des protections anti-apparition de l'école.

  
  


Une fois à l'intérieur du château, ils se séparèrent - Severus se dirigea vers ses cachots pour y chercher refuge, tandis que Minerva ...

  
  


Eh bien, Minerva ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire.

  
  


Il y avait une petite voix au fond de son esprit qui lui disait qu'elle devrait vraiment aller se coucher, et bien sûr, demain - ou plutôt aujourd'hui - était dimanche, alors elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à se lever et à faire face à des élèves. Elle pourrait se rouler en boule dans son lit, sous ses couvertures, et ignorer tout et tout le monde jusqu'à ce que son épuisement s'efface et que le cauchemar éveillé de la vie de Harry ne soit plus si complètement écrasant.

  
  


Mais Minerva savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir. Si elle essayait, elle finirait par rester allongée éveillée, regardant les murs sans les voir - revivant toutes les choses terribles qu'elle avait vues encore et encore.

  
  


Au lieu de cela, elle erra sans but le long de couloirs familiers - ne faisant pas vraiment attention où elle allait. Elle remarqua sans vraiment y prêter attention les portraits endormis, disant parfois un faible 'Bonjour' à quelque lève-tôt qui la saluait depuis un cadre décoratif. Elle savait qu'elle était fatiguée, abasourdie, et probablement dans un léger état de choc - mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit -, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux et se trouve debout devant la porte de la salle des professeurs.

  
  


Soudainement, une chaise confortable et une tasse de thé bien chaud semblaient tout ce qu'elle avait jamais voulu au monde.

  
  


La salle des professeurs était bien sûr complètement déserte. Il était bien trop tôt, même pour les plus zélés de ses collègues. Mais c'était aussi familier, et maintenant Minerva ressentait un grand besoin d'être quelque part de familier - quelque part qui n'était pas ses propres chambres, mais où elle se sentirait cependant à l'aise et bienvenue.

  
  


Faire du thé dans la petite cuisine était presque thérapeutique. Elle avait préparé tant de pots de thé au cours des années qu'elle n'avait même pas à penser à ce qu'elle faisait. En fait, c'était un soulagement de simplement tout laisser aller et permettre à son corps de suivre ses habitudes.

  
  


Elle ne fut pas étonnée en s'éveillant de sa rêverie de se retrouver assise dans un des fauteuils à haut dossier devant la cheminée de la salle des professeurs. Elle fut cependant un peu troublée de se retrouver en train de remettre sa baguette dans sa manche, tandis qu'un feu joyeux dansait maintenant dans le foyer.

  
  


Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pris la décision d'allumer un feu, et ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'avoir exécuté le sortilège qui allumait bûches toutes prêtes.

  
  


Elle regarda fixement les flammes pendant un moment, avant de tourner son attention vers le service à thé sur la table basse devant elle. Mais sa concentration lui fit à nouveau défaut, et elle fut momentanément submergée par le sentiment que tout était trop dur – trop *trop* -- et elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire -- par où commencer ...

  
  


Et puis, une paire de mains entra dans son champ de vision, ajoutant une autre tasse et une soucoupe sur la table.

  
  


Elle leva les yeux pour voir Ash assis sur un repose-pieds rembourré à côté d'elle. Il ne dit rien, il versa simplement le thé, ajoutant du sucre dans sa propre tasse, et une petite dose de miel à celle de Minerva, juste comme elle l'aimait. Sans un mot, il lui passa la tasse, et elle l'accepta avec une reconnaissance silencieuse.

  
  


Et ainsi ils restèrent assis là ensemble, attendant que leur thé refroidisse, regardant le feu et prenant de temps en temps avec précaution une gorgée de la boisson chaude au bord de leurs tasses.

  
  


Étant donné qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment bien, Minerva trouva la présence silencieuse de Ash étonnamment réconfortante. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle et Severus avaient vu ce soir - il devait savoir, ou il n'aurait pas fait ce pari stupide avec eux en premier lieu, ni donné de si bizarres conseils sur le fait d'écouter les murs. Et parce qu'il savait déjà, Ash ne demandait pas d'explication pour son comportement étrange. Il ne posait pas de questions douloureuses, ni ne l'obligeait à re-vivre tout cela afin de satisfaire la curiosité de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas *été* là. Il était juste ... assis avec elle, partageant du thé et offrant sa présence et son soutien.

  
  


Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs boissons respectives, Minerva se sentait beaucoup mieux. Regardant Ash verser et lui servir sa boisson préférée lui avait doucement rappelé que même si elle était une femme forte et une sorcière puissante, ainsi que la directrice adjointe et la directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, elle n'avait pas *besoin* de tout faire elle-même. Il y avait des gens qui l'aideraient - qui lui verseraient du thé et s'assiéraient avec elle - si seulement elle se rappelait de le demander. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Minerva se rendit compte que ce n'était pas grave si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de faire face à ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir, car quelque part dans le monde il y aurait quelqu'un qui saurait, et il s'agissait simplement de trouver cette personne et de lui demander de l'aide. // Ou peut-être, // pensa-t-elle soudainement en regardant son compagnon, // qu'il s'agit plus de *reconnaître* cette personne quand elle est assise juste à côté de toi.//

  
  


Ash remarqua son regard et demanda doucement: "Voulez-vous en parler?"

  
  


Minerva sourit faiblement. "Par l'enfer oui", plaisanta-t-elle, mais le léger tremblement de sa voix la trahit.

  
  


Ash posa une main sur la sienne, et elle tourna instinctivement sa paume vers le haut contre les doigts chauds. En réponse, Ash posa son autre main sur sa poigne tremblante et murmura: "C'était le passé, Minerva. C'est fini. Il ne serait pas renvoyé là-bas, même s'il reparaissait dans le bureau du Ministre demain matin."

  
  


Elle hocha la tête légèrement, sachant que Ash avait raison. Mais Harry était toujours porté disparu et ce n'était que peu de réconfort.

  
  


"Minerva," continua Ash, "ne vous culpabilisez pas de ça. Vous ne saviez pas -- et vous détruire avec la culpabilité et le regret ne vous aidera pas, ni lui ni vous. Je sais que c'est un choc terrible, mais ça *n'était pas votre faute*. "

  
  


"Non, vous ne comprenez pas", répondit-elle en tremblant. "Il y a quinze ans ... J'ai *dit* à Albus combien ces moldus étaient misérables! Je lui ai dit! Je le savais, mais je n'ai rien fait!"

  
  


"Alors vous saviez que Harry était traité comme ça? Vous n'avez pas été surprise de ce que vous avez vu la nuit dernière?"

  
  


"Quoi?!" Minerva le regarda avec étonnement. "Non! Je n'ai *jamais* pensé ..."

  
  


"Alors vous *ne saviez pas*", déclara Ash avec fermeté.

  
  


"Mais j'aurais dû savoir ..."

  
  


"Non", déclara-t-il. " *aurait dû* n'a jamais de sens qu'avec du recul - et vous ne pouvez pas vivre dans le passé si vous espérez avoir un avenir. *Rappelez-vous* du passé, oui - et tirez en des leçons si vous le pouvez. Mais ne perdez pas votre temps ou vos forces avec des choses qui sont terminées."

  
  


"Mais --"

  
  


"* Non *", répéta Ash. "Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de 'mais'- de 'si' ou de 'peut-être'." Alors il la regarda avec des yeux sombres et compatissants, et dit brusquement: "Minerva, vous *savez* que je vous dis la vérité. Vous avez vu assez dans votre vie pour comprendre qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est un dieu. Nous ne pouvons pas tout savoir." Puis il lui fit un sourire ironique et ajouta: "- même si Albus fait un très bon travail à faire semblant de cela."

  
  


Presque contre sa volonté, Minerva sentit un petit sourire jouer sur les bords de sa bouche. "Il le fait vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Parfois, j'ai juste envie de lui taper sur la tête quand il fait cela ..."

  
  


Ash se mit à rire. Cela avait un bon son, heureux, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu elle aussi. Mais elle s'arrêta bientôt - ses pensées ne voulant pas se détourner de ses problèmes actuels. Mais il semblait que Ash aussi ne voulait pas abandonner.

  
  


"Pourquoi," demanda-t-il calmement, "est-ce que vous essayez si fort de vous punir pour quelque chose que vous n'avez pas causé, que vous ne saviez pas et que vous ne pouvez pas changer?"

  
  


// Une bonne question,// pensa Minerva. Dans sa tête, elle pouvait reconnaître que tout ce que Ash disait était parfaitement logique. En fait, c'était exactement ce qu'elle lui dirait si leurs positions étaient inversées. Mais dans son cœur ... "Probablement," soupira-t-elle ", parce que mes émotions n'écoutent pas mon bon sens - et ..."

  
  


"Et?" Ash l'incita doucement à continuer.

  
  


Minerva avala sa salive. "Et," murmura-t-elle, "j'ai peur ..."

  
  


"De?"

  
  


"De pas ... de ne pas *savoir * ... de pas *voir* ... Ne comprenez-vous pas? Si cela a pu arriver à Harry - pendant si longtemps - et juste sous mes yeux! - dans ma propre Maison...!"

  
  


Les doigts de Ash lui caressaient la main, l'apaisant inconsciemment. "Vous voulez dire que cela n'a jamais eu lieu avant?" lui demanda-t-il. "Pendant toutes vos années d'enseignante, vous n'avez jamais eu un autre élève qui a été négligé ou maltraité?"

  
  


"Je ... non - je veux dire, oui - il y en a eu ... quelques-uns." Mais seulement très peu, heureusement - et elle avait été tellement *en colère* à chaque fois ...

  
  


"Mais vous *les* avez reconnus, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez vu - ou au moins soupçonné - ce qui se passait?"

  
  


"Ou-oui", Minerva reconnut lentement.

  
  


"Alors vous n'avez pas été négligente ou ignorante - et vous continuerez presque certainement à être la meilleure directrice que n'importe quel Gryffondor pourrait demander".

  
  


"Mais Harry ..." protesta-t-elle.

  
  


"- était un cas unique que vous ne verrez probablement plus", l'assura-t-il. La confusion de Minerva devait être visible parce que Ash demanda ensuite : "Ces autres enfants - ceux que vous avez vus - avaient-ils été maltraités toute leur vie? Ou était-ce récent - quelques mois, peut-être un an?"

  
  


Minerva fronça les sourcils en y réfléchissant. "Récent," décida-t-elle, "si on peut vraiment dire cela. Un garçon - Merlin! - son frère le frappait depuis près de huit mois et ses parents ..."

  
  


"N'ont rien fait pour l'arrêter", finit Ash avec tristesse.

  
  


"Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec – ?"

  
  


Ash leva la main pour la faire taire. "J'y viens", l'assura-t-il. Puis il s'arrêta comme pour collecter ses pensées. "Minerva", commença-t-il, "il y a certaines caractéristiques qui dominent chaque Maison ici à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?"

  
  


"Oui, bien sûr", répondit-elle. "C'est ce que fait le Choixpeau - afin que les enfants soient entourés de personnes qui sont plus susceptibles de les comprendre. Il leur est plus facile de se faire des amis de cette façon."

  
  


"Et d'avoir le soutien dont ils ont besoin si loin de chez eux", déclara Ash. "Mais Minerva, il y a ... des effets secondaires ... à être répartis qui sont particulièrement pertinents pour les enfants maltraités". Et il la regarda gravement. "Vos Gryffondors qui ont été maltraités - est-ce que l'un des abus a commencé *après* leur première année à l'école?"

  
  


"Pour certains d'entre eux", reconnut Minerva.

  
  


"Et comment saviez-vous que quelque chose n'allait pas?" lui demanda Ash. "Qu'est-ce qui l'a révélé?"

  
  


"Ils ... ils étaient différents, pas très enthousiastes à l'égard de l'école. Leur travail a souffert --"

  
  


"En bref," interrompit Ash ", il y a eu un changement visible dans leur comportement."

  
  


Minerva hocha la tête.

  
  


"Et," continua Ash, "qu'en est-il de ceux qui ont été maltraités *avant* leur première année? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait les soupçonner?"

  
  


"C'était ... Je ne sais pas ... quelque chose à propos d'eux n'était pas tout à fait ... juste." Elle s'efforçait d'expliquer quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à dire auparavant. "Ils n'avaient pas ... ils n'étaient pas aussi démonstratifs que leurs camarades de classe - leur comportement était ... atténué - mais pas tout le temps". La frustration montait en elle. "Je n'arrive pas à l'exprimer..."

  
  


"Mais si", déclara Ash. "Mais peut-être que je pourrais vous aider un peu. Serait-il vrai de dire qu'ils n'agissaient pas en *Gryffondors*?"

  
  


Minerva cligna des yeux. "Je n'y avais pas pensé comme cela ..."

  
  


Ash lui fit un demi-sourire. "Mais ce serait une description exacte?"

  
  


Ennuyée, Minerva répondit: "Nous ne sommes pas tous des copies conformes de Godric Gryffondor, vous savez."

  
  


"Mais vous *êtes* tous des Gryffondors - regroupés par un vieux gros morceau de couvre-chef parce que vous avez des traits de personnalité similaires. Et si quelqu'un est réparti dans votre Maison qui ne présente pas ces traits ..."

  
  


"Oh", déclara Minerva avec surprise, "oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Nous ne sommes pas tous pareils, mais j'ai tendance à m'attendre à certaines choses de la part de mes élèves que je n'attends pas de ceux des autres Maisons".

  
  


"Des choses", déclara Ash, "qui impliquent leurs croyances sous-jacentes et leur attitude générale à l'égard de la vie. Et parce que vous *n'êtes pas* tous les mêmes, il peut être assez difficile de reconnaître ces choses et de dire: 'c'est *ça* qui ne va pas' ... "

  
  


"Donc à la place", finit Minerva, "cela se présente plus comme une intuition - un sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas tout à fait. Oui - c'est exactement cela."

  
  


"Mais notez", déclara Ash, "que dans ces deux cas, il y avait des traits de personnalité et des comportements qui étaient en conflit avec la nature sous-jacente des 'Gryffondors'. Et les enfants dont nous parlions n'étaient que des victimes *depuis peu* . " Alors calmement – avec un effet de présage sinistre - Ash demanda: "A part Harry Potter, pouvez-vous penser à d'autres victimes d'abus à long terme dans votre Maison?"

  
  


Minerva essaya de se rappeler. Il n'y avait eu qu'une poignée d'enfants de ce genre au cours de sa longue carrière d'enseignante, et elle pouvait se souvenir de tous - mais est-ce que l'un d'entre eux avait souffert d'abus depuis des *années* ... peut-être même toute sa vie? Et qu'est ce que cela pourrait *faire* à un enfant ...?

  
  


Et puis elle réalisa.

  
  


Elle comprit.

  
  


"Aucun", murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes, "à part Harry. Mais alors, ils ne viendraient pas dans ma Maison, n'est-ce pas?"

  
  


"Non", déclara Ash. "Toute une vie d'abus ne détruit pas nécessairement le courage d'un enfant, mais cela enseigne certainement la prudence. Et au moment où ils arrivent ici, leurs bourreaux ont généralement trouvé un moyen de les empêcher de parler des abus à qui que ce soit. Menaces de violence ou promesses que personne ne les croirait - peut-être les convaincre que personne ne s'en soucierait même s'ils le savaient - ou qu'ils seraient considérés comme faibles et pathétiques d'avoir été abusés en premier lieu. Mille raisons, et ces enfants ne diraient jamais un mot. "

  
  


"Et," ajouta Minerva, "ils deviendraient ... habiles... à le cacher. Ils apprendraient à mentir ..."

  
  


"Et avec la peur d'être exposés, ils apprenaient à *bien* mentir", confirma Ash.

  
  


"Ils ne feraient confiance à personne ..." continua Minerva. "Et ils auraient des excuses préparées si quelqu'un soupçonnait quelque chose." Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser des larmes. "Ils seraient à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas?"

  
  


"Pas tous", déclara Ash. "Certains trouveraient leur chemin à Serdaigle - les livres peuvent être un merveilleux moyen d'évasion si vous avez une affinité pour eux. Et Pouffsoufle serait un bon choix pour quelqu'un qui a passé des années à essayer désespérément de ne *pas* attirer l'attention sur soi - ou qui est toujours disposé à croire à la protection d'une Maison connue pour sa fidélité. Mais la plupart d'entre eux ... la plupart d'entre eux n'ont qu'une priorité primordiale dans leur vie - et c'est simplement de survivre. Ils apprennent à lire les expressions faciales et à écouter la façon dont les gens parlent juste pour pouvoir anticiper s'ils sont sur le point d'être attaqués. Et il n'est pas rare que les victimes à long terme tentent de manipuler les personnes qui les entourent afin d'éviter ou d'apaiser leur agresseur ".

  
  


"Mensonges", réfléchit Minerva, "- complots, manipulation - tout simplement pour survivre. Ce ne devrait pas *être* de cette façon! Ce ne sont que des *enfants* pour l'amour du ciel!" Puis elle prit une respiration profonde et calmante - essayant soigneusement de contrôler ses émotions. "Je ne peux pas imaginer comment Severus fait face ... Comment saurerait-il si une telle chose se passait dans sa Maison? Ce doit être terrible ..."

  
  


"Vous oubliez", rappela Ash, "que le Professeur Rogue est un Serpentard lui-même. Il partage la même affinité pour ses propres élèves que vous avec les vôtres. Il ne voit pas le même comportement que vous - mais les Serpentards ne se comportent pas comme des Gryffondors. Il voit les comportements *Serpentard*, et il sait quand quelque chose ne va pas tout comme vous le savez quand un Gryffondor n'agit pas comme il le devrait. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles chaque Directeur de Maison est toujours un ex-membre de cette Maison".

  
  


Minerva sourit un peu. Ash était en train de -- pas si subtilement d'ailleurs -- renforcer son argument selon lequel elle était toujours la bonne personne pour être la directrice de la Maison Gryffindor.

  
  


"Et puis aussi", poursuit le Mage de guerre, "vous devez vous rappeler que nous parlons d'un petit pourcentage d'élèves. Peu importe ce que vous avez entendu dire des familles de Serpentard, je peux vous assurer qu'ils aiment leurs enfants comme tout le monde. Ils ne montrent peut-être pas leur amour de la même façon qu'un Gryffondor, mais il est tout de même là."

  
  


Et puis il soupira, et détourna les yeux vers le feu. "Ceux qui me dérangent ce sont les enfants moldus", dit-il calmement. "Il n'y a pas de Choixpeau pour eux - pas de moyen facile de les regrouper et de voir s'ils se comportent comme leurs camarades. Et ils ont souvent des classes beaucoup plus nombreuses que nous à Poudlard - et aucun directeur de Maison avec qui partager une affinité. Il est beaucoup plus difficile pour un enseignant moldu de reconnaître un enfant maltraité - et pourtant, ils le font - ou du moins, pour certains d'entre eux ils le font ". Il s'arrêta un moment avant d'ajouter tristement: "Tous les enfants ne reçoivent pas l'aide dont ils ont besoin".

  
  


"Ici non plus", ajouta Minerva avec un sentiment d'échec. "Harry ne l'a certainement pas reçue."

  
  


Ash se retourna du feu pour la considérer avec attention. "Minerva, Harry était un cas plutôt unique de quelque manière que vous le regardiez. Il a peut-être été placé à Gryffondor, mais d'après ce que je comprends, il montrait beaucoup de traits de Serpentard - y compris un certain mépris pour les règles, une détermination incroyable à survivre et un talent pour cacher ses problèmes à ses amis et professeurs. Si quelqu'un avait pu se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, cela aurait été le professeur Rogue ou l'un de ses Serpentards. Et l'aversion du professeur envers M. Potter est bien connue, tout comme la rivalité inter-maison générale. Les seules personnes qui *auraient* pu voir à travers le masque de Harry étaient les mêmes qui étaient les moins susceptibles de le faire ".

  
  


"On dirait que vous pensez que Harry aurait dû être réparti à Serpentard".

  
  


"Non", déclara Ash. "Jamais."

  
  


Minerva se sentait étrangement soulagée, mais légèrement confuse. "Mais vous venez de dire qu'il aurait été mieux à Serpentard …"

  
  


"Non, j'ai seulement dit qu'on m'a dit qu'il montrait beaucoup de traits de Serpentard. Mais il montait également beaucoup de caractéristiques de Gryffondor. Le simple fait que vous n'ayiez jamais rien soupçonné en est la preuve. Comment pourrait-il vous avoir trompé complètement s'il n'était pas autant un Gryffondor? C'est pourquoi j'ai dit que Harry était un cas unique. Je crois que, au moment où il a été réparti, il était Serpentard et Gryffondor en parts presque égales."

  
  


Pour Minerva, cela avait beaucoup de sens. "C'est une combinaison inhabituelle", réfléchit-elle ", mais oui, ceci expliquerait cela. Et il aurait seulement eu besoin d'avoir un peu plus d'affinité pour Gryffondor pour que le Choixpeau le mette avec nous".

  
  


"Ou peut-être que le Directeur a eu une petite 'discussion' avec le Choixpeau avant la répartition", suggéra Ash.

  
  


La réaction automatique de Minerva fut de nier qu'Albus ferait une telle chose. Le fait de répartir un enfant dans la mauvaise Maison consistait à tenter délibérément de déformer son développement naturel. Ce n'était pas sain. Cependant, si un enfant était presque équilibré entre deux Maisons ... mais non, Albus ne pouvait pas le savoir par avance pour Harry. Et même s'il l'avait su ...

  
  


"Le Choixpeau ne se laisserait jamais influencer par un tiers", déclara-t-elle avec confiance. "Peu importe la puissance d'Albus: le Choixpeau nous vient des Fondateurs eux-mêmes et ils lui ont jeté des sorts qui le détruiraient avant qu'il puisse être suborné de telle manière".

  
  


"Peut-être que oui", déclara Ash, "mais la directive écrasante est de répartir les enfants dans la Maison qui leur convient le mieux, ce qui n'est pas nécessairement la Maison pour laquelle ils sont le plus adaptés". Minerva cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Et ensuite, Ash ajouta: "Imaginez si vous voulez, que Harry *ait* été réparti à Serpentard. Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il aurait survécu là-bas? Et je ne veux pas simplement parler de survivre parmi les fils et filles des Mangemorts de Voldemort. Considérez comment le reste du monde sorcier a réagi par le passé. Harry Potter le Fourchelangue - l'héritier possible de Salazar Serpentard - le puissant enfant sorcier qui a survécu bébé au Sortilège de Mort - le jeune homme qui ramené un corps mort dans des circonstances mystérieuses à la fin du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pouvez-vous imaginer combien ces événements auraient été pires s'il avait été en plus à Serpentard? D'après ce que je comprends, il a été accusé d'être un sorcier sombre assez souvent comme cela ! Et *alors* prenez en compte les enfants qui choisissent de suivre leurs parents au service de Voldemort. Voudriez-vous vraiment mettre un Harry Potter de onze ans dans la Maison qui fournit autant de ses partisans?"

  
  


"Ce n'est pas juste!" protesta Minerva: "Serpentard n'est *pas* un terrain d'entrainement pour Sorciers Sombres! Et tous les Mangemorts ne viennent de Serpentard, -- à ma grande honte!" Puis, malheureuse, elle se força à admettre: "Mais vous avez raison. Il n'aurait pas été ... prudent ... que Harry soit à Serpentard".

  
  


"Plus que ça", déclara Ash. "Cela n'aurait pas été *sans danger*. Et c'est pourquoi je ne crois pas qu'il aurait dû être dans cette maison, même si le Choixpeau voulait l'y mettre." Puis Ash soupira. "En ce qui concerne le directeur", ajouta-t-il calmement, "il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il ait essayé d'influencer le Choixpeau, mais je ne pense pas que la sécurité du jeune Harry soit quelque chose qu'il laisserait au hasard s'il pouvait l'éviter. Je pense que c'est quelque chose que Albus ferait s'il le pouvait. Et bien sûr, il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour influencer le Choixpeau si la vie du garçon était menacée. Je doute que Albus se soit vraiment soucié de la Maison dans laquelle il finissait, tant que ce n'était pas Serpentard."

  
  


Minerva y réfléchit. Si Harry avait vraiment été équilibré entre sa Maison et celle de Severus, était-il tellement surprenant qu'il lui ait caché ses ennuis? À ce jour, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les Serpentards. Elle pouvait parfois prédire leur comportement sur la base d'années d'expérience avec les générations précédentes, mais elle n'avait jamais compris les motivations *derrière* ces comportements. Il était facile d'attribuer de la cupidité ou de la cruauté à certains, mais c'était une explication simpliste, et les Serpentards étaient tout sauf simples.

  
  


Peu à peu, il lui vint l'idée que peut-être - juste peut-être - elle ne pouvait *vraiment* pas savoir pour la vie de Harry chez lui. Et si c'était le cas, ce n'était que parce que Harry Potter était unique d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Un Gryffondor Serpentard. Qui avait déjà entendu parler d'une telle chose? Et savoir cela la réconfortait parce que cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait probablement pas manqué d'autres élèves maltraités dans sa Maison. Et c'était important parce que maintenant qu'elle *avait* vu un Gryffondor Serpentard, elle saurait ce qu'il fallait chercher dans le futur. Pour les élèves comme Harry, elle ne pourrait pas compter sur ses intuitions - sur l'affinité de sa Maison. Mais elle *pourrait* s'appuyer sur des faits physiques. Elle mettrait un charme sur ses listes d'élèves pour attirer l'attention sur ceux qui ne rentraient jamais pour les vacances ou qui ne recevaient jamais de courrier de chez eux. Et elle surveillerait les cadeaux qui arrivaient à Noël. Elle soupçonnait que Harry n'avait jamais reçu un seul cadeau de ces horribles moldus.

  
  


Le cœur de Minerva souffrait encore, et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait pourrait ne jamais disparaître complètement, mais la douleur forte - le choc de celle-ci - s'affaiblissait. Elle avait un *plan*. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait *faire* pour s'assurer que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

  
  


Une légère pression sur sa main distrait Minerva de sa rêverie interne.

  
  


"Vous vous sentez un peu mieux?" Demanda Ash.

  
  


Minerva lui fit un petit sourire. "Un peu", admit-elle. "Je suppose que mes émotions sont enfin en train de rattraper mon bon sens".

  
  


"Et", répondit Ash, "vous avez commencé à réfléchir à des moyens d'empêcher que cela ne se reproduise".

  
  


"Comment avez-vous...?"

  
  


"Parce que", il sourit, "je ne pense pas que vous soyez le genre de personne qui puisse éliminer cela comme un problème unique dans sa vie et ne plus jamais y penser. Si vous vous sentez mieux, ce n'est pas parce que vous vous êtes rendue compte que ce n'était pas de votre faute. Ce fait n'est au mieux qu'un maigre réconfort. Mais si vous pouvez éviter que cela ne se reproduise, alors ... disons que je sais combien ça aide quand vous essayez de trouver un moyen de réparer un échec ".

  
  


"Même si cet échec n'était pas quelque chose que vous pouviez empêcher?"

  
  


"*Surtout* si cet échec n'était pas quelque chose que vous pouviez empêcher."

  
  


Pour la première fois depuis son retour de Privet Drive, Minerva sentit ses lèvres se courber vers le haut en un sourire vraiment heureux. "Merci", dit-elle simplement en pressant la main de Ash.

  
  


"Chère Madame", répondit-il , "vraiment de rien."

  
  


\---- oo00oo ----

  
  


Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient toujours assis devant la cheminer à discuter des sorts et des charmes possibles qui pourraient aider Minerva à mettre ses protections en place. Elle avait déjà une idée générale de ce qu'elle voulait, mais la question de savoir comment mettre tout cela en œuvre était beaucoup plus compliquée que ce à quoi Minerva s'attendait. Par exemple, si l'école devait sérieusement surveiller les hiboux qui arrivaient, il fallait d'abord déterminer quel type de surveillance était possible tout en respectant la vie privée des enfants et de leurs familles. Examiner le contenu de chaque lettre serait une invasion totalement inacceptable de la vie privée, mais qu'en était-il d'enregistrer leur point d'origine? Ou peut-être fallait-il seulement compter combien de hiboux un enfant recevait. Des questions comme celle-là devraient être examinées par les conseillers juridiques de l'école avant toute action, et ils ne pourraient commencer à travailler qu'à ce moment là sur les détails des sorts et des charmes dont ils auraient besoin.

  
  


Mais même alors, il y avait toujours des enchantements généralisés qui seraient nécessaires, peu importe la décision prise. Les lettres, par exemple, exigeraient un sort qui puissent distinguer entre les oiseaux transportant du courrier et les oiseaux qui vivaient simplement autour de l'école. Et ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela semblait quand on se rendait compte que tous les hiboux n'étaient pas des hiboux postaux et que tous les sorciers n'utilisaient pas de hiboux pour livrer leur courrier. Les corbeaux, faucons et autres oiseaux de chasse, mêmes s'ils n'étaient pas communs, n'étaient pas impossibles.

  
  


Cependant, aucun de ces problèmes n'était insurmontable. Ils demandaient simplement un peu de réflexion - et dans certains cas, un peu d'aide ...

  
  


"Vous savez", déclara Ash, "vous devriez également en parler aux autres Directeurs de Maison. Sans compter le fait que les élèves qui montrent des tendances mixtes ne seront pas forcément à Gryffondor, certaines des choses dont nous parlons ne peuvent être mises en place que si elles sont appliquées à toute l'école. "

  
  


"Oui, bien sûr", répondit distraitement Minerva. "J'allais en parler à la prochaine réunion du personnel, et nous aurons besoin d'Albus pour nous aider avec ..." Sa voix s'arrêta.

  
  


"Minerva?" Ash la regardait avec angoisse - et pas étonnant alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le sang quitter entièrement son visage. "Minerva?" répéta-t-il, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

  
  


"Je ... je viens de réaliser," murmura-t-elle, "Albus ... il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas pour ces horribles moldus." Affligée, elle se tourna vers le Mage de Guerre. "Oh, Ash, comment vais-je lui dire?"

  
  


Le Mage de Guerre eut l'air tout aussi éperdu. Sa bouche s'activa quelques secondes sans bruit avant qu'il ne prenne une profonde inspiration, et il tendit la main pour la poser sur le bras de Minerva. "Minerva", dit-il lentement, presque à contre-coeur. "Albus sait."

  
  


Elle le regarda un instant sans comprendre. "Quoi...?" Sa voix semblait étrange, même pour ses propres oreilles.

  
  


"Il sait", répéta Ash avec douleur. "Je suis désolé mais --"

  
  


"Non", protesta-t-elle. "Il ... il ne peut pas ... il ne *ferait* pas cela … !"

  
  


\---- oo00oo ----

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN acutelle de tout ce que Midnight Blue a publié


End file.
